Dragon Whispers
by Tess826
Summary: Škyťák s Bezzubkou se vracejí na místo bitvy Bewilderbeastů, ovšem nečekají, že tam najdou spoutaného draka v bezvědomí. Je ten drak nebezpečný? Co se stane, pokud ho dopraví na Blp? A proč Drago na své lodi přechovával Nočního Běsa a neposlal ho do války? Odehrává se po Jak vycvičit draka 2
1. Prolog

**Nový příběh ^^ Už ho mám dokončený, jen mi stačí doladit pár detailů**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

Nebylo poznat, jestli byl den nebo noc. Ani podle oblohy se to určit nedalo. Kolem ní se tlačily stovky tvorů, ale ona je nevnímala. Ne všichni zde byli bez vlastního rozumu.

Pevnina nebyla nijak osvětlena a zástupy se hrnuly ven z mohutných dřevěných lodí, které naprosto splývaly s okolím. Vlny narážely do pobřeží. Kdyby se někdo rozhlédl, spatřil by na pevnině pouze skály a hlínu. Nikde u oceánu nebyla žádná zeleň, jen volné prostranství, které bylo víc než vhodné pro shromáždění draků.

Draci se seskupili do několika řad, nezáleželo na tom, kde kdo stál. To bylo naprosto nepodstatné. Ona stála až na samém konci, nejdál od lodí. Všichni kolem ní byli v pozoru, ale ona byla uvolněná a měla zavřené oči. Nemohla si dovolit promarnit svoji šanci. Příležitost dostat se z téhle nicoty.

Nejen tenhle ostrov byl nic, být na jedné z těch lodí, které kotvily u pobřeží, se rovnalo být nikde. Nikdo z nich neznamenal pro vůdce naprosto nic, a to ji znechucovalo. Chtěla proti tomu bojovat, ale jak má jeden ubránit ostatní, když se nedokáže ubránit sám?

Sledovala, jak lidé předstoupili před zástupy. Nechtěla je vidět. Jen jejich tváře byly odporné. Bohužel pro ni, musela předstírat zájem a hlavu mít zdviženou.

Z vody kolem lodí se vynořil další drak. Při pohledu na něj zavřela oči. Už jen působení mysli toho obřího Alfy, už jen to bylo nesnesitelné a nutilo ji to držet hlavu vzhůru a dívat se do těch hypnotických očí.

Ale ona nechtěla! Nechtěla se podřídit kontrole! Měla právo na vlastní svobodnou vůli! Zoufale zatřásla hlavou ve snaze zbavit se myšlenek, které ji nutily dělat věci proti její vůli.

„Ty tam vzadu!" ozval se drsný hlas a vzápětí se dostavila bolest. Otevřela oči a před sebou mohla vidět velkého šedého draka - Alfu skupiny, do které patřila. Pokud si dobře vzpomínala, jeho jméno bylo Lax. Nevěděla to přesně, na tomto místě nebyla jména důležitá. Ani on nevěděl, jak se jmenuje. Ale ona si pamatovala jména většiny draků, kteří patřili do skupiny. Bohužel, přes úprk času si nevzpomínala, jak se sem vůbec dostala.

Lax se obrátil a odešel, když poslušně zvedla hlavu a nutila se dívat na obrovského draka, nebylo lehké určit, zda byl černý, šedý nebo bílý. Od každé barvy měl kus, a ještě měl na klech obří řetězy.

Naštěstí jí bolest, která byla na uchu naprosto nesnesitelná, umožnila soustředit se na něco jiného. Doufala, že to dokáže. Všichni ostatní už vzdali boj.

Bolest ale začínala polevovat a ona s leknutím zjistila, že se na ni dokáže soustředit mnohem méně. Jakmile dospěla k tomuto, uslyšela vzadu v mysli tenký hlásek. Ne, už se tomu nedokázala bránit. Obří Alfa ji opět dostával pod kontrolu a ona nedokázala vzdorovat jeho pohledu o nic déle.

„Nedokážeš udržet bitvu," našeptával jí zákeřně. Zachvěla se, věděla, že má pravdu.

„Nemůžeš vzdorovat," ozval se opět, mnohem silněji a zaznívala z něj arogance. Pevněji zavřela oči.

„Půjdeš s ostatními chytit zásoby," nakázal jí. Její oči se náhle rozevřely a na okamžik hlas vystřídala zloba. Jejich zásoby většinou byla nešťastná zvířata, která se jim dostala do spárů. Oni je zabili a dotáhli zpět na lodě. Jenže jak můžou jít lovit zásoby, když je tenhle ostrov evidentně pustý a nic na něm nežije? Vždyť to jsou jenom skály!

Hněv ji natolik zaměstnal, že to bolelo, když jí hlas v hlavě opět zaburácel. Byl naštvaný a už jen to nebylo dobré.

„Ty se opovažuješ neposlouchat svého Alfu?" křičel rozhněvaně. Už to nemohla vydržet. Dokáže vzdorovat už jen pár sekund, věděla to, zatmívalo se jí před očima, nemohla tenhle souboj vyhrát!

„Neposloucháš Alfu, Rask?!" zaburácel Alfův hlas. Na rozdíl od Laxe si pamatoval – nebo spíše věděl – jména všech draků, kteří patřili do armády. Teď už se nemohla vytrhnout. Její jméno na ni mělo zajímavý účinek, prohrála, když ho vyslovil. Bylo jako provaz svazující myšlenky, a jí se zatmělo před očima.

Teď byla stejná jako ostatní - bez vlastního rozumu, nemohla kontrolovat své pohyby. Prostě jen hrdě stála s hlavou vztyčenou a dívala se na Alfu. Ani vzdálenost, která je oddělovala, ji neochránila. Lax spokojeně zavrčel, když si všiml, jak se změnil její postoj. Ani trochu nelitoval škrábance na uchu, který jí uštědřil. Poznal, kdy drak není pod kontrolou.

Rask se vydala spolu s ostatními. Její skupina byla opět vyslána na nějaký úkol. V poslední době nic nedělali, a tak byla řada na nich. Byla z nich všech rozhodně nejrychlejší a nejnebezpečnější drak. Noční Běsi byli téměř tak vzácní jako Bewilderbeasti, ale byli vynikající letci a skvělí běžci. Nemluvě o dokonalých smyslech. Proto ji vysílali na mise tak málo. Mohla se vytrhnout z kontroly a pláchnout.

Lax s ní udržoval krok. Jako Alfa a jeden z nejkrutějších draků nebyl pod vlivem hypnózy a měl svobodnou mysl. Ta jeho však byla zkažená a nepotřeboval žádné pobídky, aby konal to nejhorší zlo. Jeho těžká zbroj chřastila. Ostatně ani Rask nebyla bez zbroje. Výzbroj, kterou měla, byla těžká, tak těžká, že ji zpomalovala, ale stále se mohla pohybovat s lehkostí. Pro ni by bylo obtížné se s hlukem, který vydávala, někam nenápadně vytratit, ale na lovení zvěře nebyla zrovna nejlepší.

Draci se řítili po souši. Čím víc se vzdalovali od kotviště, tím víc na ně Lax řval rozkazy a využíval hrubou sílu, aby hubené a vyčerpané draky dostal opět do plného tempa.

Rask se s každým krokem začínala vyprošťovat z kontroly. Bolela ji hlava, ale běžela a udržovala krok s ostatními. Bude těžké najít potravu na tomto ostrově.

Pevnina byla mnohem větší, než se na první pohled zdálo. Od tábora už byli nějakých pět kilometrů a stále byli nuceni běžet vytrvalým tempem vpřed. Rask cítila, že všechna kontrola, kterou nad ní Bewilderbeast měl, se vytratila. Byla z ní už jen nepříjemná vzpomínka a ona toho chtěla náležitě využít. Je to její poslední šance. Potom pojedou na sever a tam je jenom moře. Alespoň to tak někde slyšela. Na severu budou jen na lodích a v blízkosti Alfy. Proto sháněli zásoby. Tohle je její poslední šance.

Běželi už dost dlouho a před nimi se opět zračil oceán. Ostrov končil a oni nenarazili na nic živého. Nebyly tu ani stromy, jen pusto a prázdno. Lax vyštěkl rozkaz, aby se odlepili od země.

Rask to nedělalo problémy. I s těžkou zbrojí byla silná a ve vzduchu letěla rovnoměrně. Záhy se za nimi ozval skřek a jeden ze starších draků se zřítil zpět na zem. Rask zamrazilo u srdce, když si uvědomila, že právě nabyl zdravého rozumu. Chtěla se pro něj vrátit, pomoct mu, ale poznala, že pro něj by už bylo příliš pozdě. Byl ponechán napospas osudu a draci ovládnutí Bewilderbeastem letěli stále dál, bez zbytečných zastávek, a pokud chtěla ona provést svůj plán, musí dělat to, co oni.

Zatáčeli. V dohledu nebyla široko daleko žádná další pevnina a trvalo by jim moc dlouho dostat se zpět. Místo toho mířili k výběžku, který takhle z výšky vypadal, že by tam mohlo i něco být. Byla vidět zeleň.

Rask se držela vzadu ve skupině a rychle dýchala. Potřebovala, aby to vypadalo, že je vyčerpaná. Když se Lax nedíval, snažila se vyprostit ze zbroje. V cinkání kovu na ostatních dracích to zanikalo. S její smůlou to bylo dost dobře připevněné a ona začínala panikařit.

V zoufalé snaze otočila hlavu a vypálila na zbroj jednu plazmu. Kov se skřípěním povolil, a když trochu naklonila hřbet, sklouzl jí z něj a spadl dolů do oceánu. Teď byla vyproštěná z kovového vězení.

Lax obrátil hlavu. Slyšel vzdálené cáknutí, ale přes další draky neviděl, že Rask nemá zbroj. Mohl vidět, že je stále s nimi a to mu stačilo.

„Dolů!" zakřičel na skupinu. Draci se jako jeden začali snášet, naprosto bezmocní proti kontrole. Rask letěla s nimi. Už teď viděla divoká zvířata. Jejich kořist. A ačkoliv měla hrozný hlad, sbíhaly se jí sliny, věděla, že si nemůže dovolit zůstat ve skupině příliš dlouho.

Teď je její šance. Lax letěl vepředu a jeho pozornost se soustředila na lov. Ostatní draci za ním a Rask měla cestu k lesu volnou.

Malinko změnila směr letu a zamířila do lesa. Dávala si pozor, aby se stále držela na konci skupiny. Ostatní ji nemohli vidět.

Těsně před dopadem roztáhla křídla a pád vyrovnala. Trefila se přesně mezi stromy a tlapami dopadla lehce na zem. Začala běžet. Čím dřív se dostane pryč, tím dřív má možnost najít nějakou pomoc. Nebo zahynout, buď jedno, nebo druhé. Měla ale jasno, že TADY zůstat nechce. Ta tyranie za to nestála, možná bylo milosrdenství, že ten starý drak byl ponechán na zemi. Mohl se zachránit a Rask zalitovala, že neudělala to samé.

Běžela mezi stromy. Obratně kličkovala a doufala, že si její nepřítomnosti nikdo nevšiml. Zvedla hlavu a v dálce uviděla konec lesa. Trochu zrychlila, až byla na maximální rychlosti.

Už jen kousek! Jen pár metrů a bude volná!

Vyběhla ven a strnula. Tohle nebylo z výšky vidět! Od útesu ji dělilo ještě nějakých dvě stě metrů. Rychle se vzpamatovala a vyběhla znovu. Zrychleně dýchala. Už pomalu nemohla - měsíce v zajetí bez dostatku jídla by vyčerpaly i mnohem odolnější draky. Ale musela vytrvat. Teď, když už je téměř na svobodě, to přece nevzdá!

Jak se zdálo, všechna její radost skončila trochu předčasně. Jak běžela ke svobodě, najednou ji něco svalilo k zemi. Dobře, spíše někdo.

Rask zaúpěla, když udělala pár kotrmelců na zemi a koutkem oka viděla Laxe. Jak je to možné? prolétlo jí vyděšeně hlavou, než se zapřela zadníma nohama, což ji vymrštilo a ona zase dopadla na všechny čtyři.

Velký šedý drak už byl ve vzduchu a řítil se jejím směrem. Rask neměla čas na nic jiného. Prostě uskočila a na zadních se bleskově obrátila. Měla dojem, že tohle je předem prohraný souboj, protože Lax dostával na rozdíl od ní dostatek jídla a byl odpočatý.

Skočila a přistála Alfovi na zádech. Vycenila zuby a chtěla se mu zakousnout do ramene, kde narazila na nepříjemnou kovovou chuť. Rask potlačila kletbu. Místo toho se snažila využít drápy, ale byla svržena. Lax si lehl na záda a přimáčkl ji k zemi. Jeho brnění ji ošklivě poškrábalo.

Rask se odkulila a podařilo se jí znovu vstát. Bolest byla nesnesitelná a nutila ji soustředit se na to, jak ji potlačit, ne na boj.

Oba draci se dostali do přímého kontaktu. Zasekli se drápy a chvilku soupeřili v síle. Rask vyjela zuby po Laxovi, ten se jim vyhnul.

Byla ztracená. Lax měl jako silnější samec výhodu a ona cítila, jak ji začíná přetlačovat. Pokusila se zoufale odtrhnout, ale jeho ocas ji zadržel na místě. Drápy použít nemohla a zubama to nešlo. Lax konečně využil svoji sílu a přišpendlil ji k zemi.

Rask zrychleně oddechovala. Dívala se Laxovi do očí a v těch jejích planula nenávist. Už podruhé překazil její útěk a ona mu to nechtěla darovat. Jenže kdo je ona v tomto krutém světě? Nikdo, není absolutně nikdo. Nemá žádné pravomoci ani práva.

Lax se narovnal a zařval. Na jednu stranu oznamoval své vítězství, což Rask jen těžce nesla a na tu druhou volal draky ze skupiny. Nepochybovala, že to bude její nová ochranka.

Šedý Raincutter se zeleným Snafflefangem dorazili, v tlamách měli kusy zvěřiny a v očích prázdný výraz. Dívali se přímo na Laxe a očekávali další rozkazy. A i když je Rask už teď nenáviděla, musela si připomenout, že proti té vůli nemohou bojovat a pravděpodobně to není jejich rozhodnutí.

„Vracíme se," odfrkl si šedý drak nevrle. Ostatní draci, každý s nějakým kusem masa, se obrátili a pěšky se vydali na cestu. Rask byla zaseknutá mezi nimi a zezadu po ní chňapal Lax. Nechtěl jí dát další příležitost k útěku.

Po chvilce běhu už Rask nemohla. Nohy ji bolely a plíce doslova hořely. Jen se modlila, aby to skončilo.

Tohle utrpení bylo asi nejhorší. Cesta ubíhala pomalu a trýznivě.

Kotviště už bylo na dohled. Draci s kořistí zamířili na jednu stranu a ona osaměla s Laxem. Rask se ho teď už bála. Velký drak byl naprosto tichý a to ji děsilo víc, než kdyby na ni řval.

Vzápětí bohužel pochopila, kam tohle povede. Poprvé se setká s Bewilderbeastem tváří v tvář. Rask vytasila drápy a sama si záměrně způsobila zranění. Doufala, že její kontrola potrvá dost dlouho, aby si dokázala udělat hlubší a bolestivější rýhy.

Lax ji dovedl k místu, kde se Bewilderbeast vynoří. Cestou se k nim sešlo pár draků, většinou Alfové ostatních skupin.

Lax zařval a Rask se celá rozechvěla. Obrovský drak se pomalu a vůbec ne majestátně vynořil z vody, jeho oči už teď plné hypnotizujícího vlivu a Rask se musela hodně ovládat.

„Ale ale, naše malá Rask nám chtěla pláchnout?" zeptal se Bewilderbeast posměšně v její hlavě. Bylo až k nevíře, jak se jeho moc s krátící se vzdáleností zvyšovala. A ji vyděsilo, že už ví, o co se chtěla pokusit.

„To je podruhé," ohlásil Lax a rozhořčeně švihnul ocasem. Rask znovu zaryla drápy do hluboké rány, aby se soustředila na něco jiného.

„Nemusíš si způsobovat další bolest," prohlásil hlásek a Rask by si ho asi nejdřív představila s ploutví v bok a našpulenými pysky. Neuvěřitelně vtipná představa, kdyby se to týkalo kohokoliv jiného. Překvapeně vzhlédla a zjistila, že jeho pohled na ni vůbec nepůsobí. Otevřela tlamu v němé otázce.

„Neposlušné draky nepotřebuju," řekl drak v její hlavě. Rask tomu nemohla uvěřit. To jí teď dával volnost?

„Svažte ji na hlavní lodi," vyslovil Bewilderbeast rozkaz a Rask spadly uši nevěřícně až ke krku. V očích se jí zračila čirá hrůza.

Alfové jednotlivých skupin ji začali nahánět k lodím. Zezačátku se snažila bránit, ale byli v přesile a ona už neměla sílu. Byla naprosto vyčerpaná a prahla po odpočinku. Když se ohlédla, mohla vidět, jak se Bewilderbeast noří opět do chladné vody.

Lax po ní chňapl čelistmi. Jen se štěstím uskočila, jenže do cesty drápům dalšího Alfy. Otráveně zavrčela, ale oni ji stále hnali.

Ani nevěděla, jak rychle se dostali k lodím. Jen si pamatovala, jak ji jeden z draků chytil za kůži na krku a táhl ji na loď a potom chodbou. Její křídla bolela, jak se otírala o stěny. Ocas měla zkřivený v nepřirozené poloze.

Hodili ji na podlahu do nějaké místnosti. Nemohla si pomoct, musela se ušklíbnout nad zápachem. Rozhodně si dali práci s výběrem příbytku, to se musí nechat.

Na záda se jí posadil nějaký drak. Rask nezajímalo, který to byl, ale to, že byl neskutečně těžký.

„Tak co? Už lituješ?" zeptal se Lax a před ní vypadal jako obr. Měl by z něj jít strach, ale ona zavrtěla hlavou. Nelitoval naprosto ničeho. Možná že smrt, která ji tady jistě čekala, bude nejlepším řešením.

Za ní něco zachrastilo. Rask našpicovala uši a zvedla hlavu. Dva draci táhli po podlaze řetězy. To by ale znamenalo, že v téhle místnosti není první.

„Užij si prázdniny," odfrkl si Lax a sám vzal řetěz. Začali je na ní házet. Ne dávat, opravdu házet. Nebylo to nic příjemného, bolelo to a kov navíc smrděl.

Rask málem zavyla bolestí. Zavřela oči a doufala, že pokud to je nutné, smrt přijde alespoň rychle.

Potom jí na hlavu spadl řetěz a bezvědomí ji mile vysvobodilo.


	2. Návrat

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

„Mami, počkej!" vykřikl Škyťák, když Valka vyšla rázným krokem z domu. Cloudjumper na ni čekal vedle v malém přístěnku (zatím provizorním, i když jako drak mohl Cloudjumper spát i pod hvězdami). Žena ve středních letech se obrátila na syna.

„Ty nejdeš. Teď jsi náčelníkem, máš své povinnosti," řekla rozhodně. Škyťák na toto neměl žádný argument, ale když se Bezzubka přiblížil, aby dostal pohlazení, napadl ho rovnou ďábelský plán.

„Jenže Bezzubka je teď Alfa, má taky svoje povinnosti," namítl. Valka chvilku stála a těkala pohledem ze syna na Nočního Běsa. Původně měla v plánu nepozorovaně odletět, aby se naposled rozloučila s místem, kde strávila dvacet let, jenže nakonec si uvědomila, že by o tom asi měla Škyťákovi říct, aby si nemyslel, že ho opustila (znovu) a tím pádem by zklamala jeho důvěru, když zrovna před dvěma dny ho znovu našla. Anebo on našel ji? Poraženě svěsila hlavu.

„Dobře," řekla, „ale poletíme rychle. Po těch událostech by nebylo správné, aby vesnice zůstala bez náčelníka." Tohle Škyťák chápal hodně dobře. Když Bezzubka porazil Bewilderbeasta a osvobodil tím všechny draky od jeho nadvlády, vesnice zůstala celá poničená a pokrytá ledem. V průběhu včerejšího dne sice všichni pomáhali opravovat škody, jenže na celou vesnici by se potřeboval minimálně týden. Navíc ještě stále hrozilo nebezpečí, že by se Dragův Bewilderbeast mohl vrátit, aby se Bezzubkovi pomstil. A lidé se báli. Měli strach, že znovu přijdou o své rodiny, o své blízké. To sice Škyťák nehodlal dopustit, ale události se mohly stočit jakýmkoliv směrem. A nyní, když stál před svojí matkou, jak se chce vrátit tam, kde ta pohroma celá začala, kde přišla o manžela a on o otce, cítil nesnesitelnou vinu. To draci věděli. Každý z nich dokázal v určitém měřítku vycítit lidské emoce. Bezzubka přitiskl nos na jeho dlaň. Ten dotek byl pro Škyťáka uklidňující. Jemně draka podrbal na hlavě. Valka se obrátila a přešla ke Cloudjumperovi. Stormcutter už byl připravený a nedočkavě poskakoval. V záři ranního slunce se mu šupiny s oranžovým, téměř zlatavým nádechem, krásně třpytily. Bezzubka se také těšil. Nikdo by sice nemohl říct, že se jako Alfa nudil, ale i tak by rád utekl na chvíli od svých povinností, zvláště když na ně nebyl dosud zvyklý. Škyťák se obrátil a zkontroloval Nočnímu Běsovi sedlo.

„Tak co, bráško, proletíme se?" Jak to vyslovil, Bezzubka vyplázl jazyk a netrpělivě se zavrtěl.

„Máš pravdu," prohlásil Škyťák, zatímco Valka už stála Cloudjumperovi na hřbetě. „Tak s větrem v zádech!"

Bezzubka konečně mohl uvolnit svá křídla. Čekal dva dny. Ten čas byl ještě úmornější, než kdyby byl někde svázaný a nemohl se hýbat. A tak si tento pocit svobody, kdy se konečky křídel dotýkal oblak, náležitě užíval. Bohužel, byl asi jediným z letící čtveřice, který měl veselou náladu. Škyťák s Valkou byli zabráni, ve svých myšlenkách, pravděpodobně vzpomínali na Kliďase. Při pomyšlení na něj cítil Bezzubka vinu. Ano, byla i nebyla to jeho vina, že zemřel. _No_ , pomyslel si v duchu, _celé to byla moje vina_. To on se nedokázal ubránit Bewilderbeastovu vlivu a nechal ho, aby ho ovládnul a donutil udělat takovouhle věc. Bezzubka se za to nenáviděl. Ne, on neměl to právo být Alfou. Drak se za svištění vzduchu kolem něj též ponořil do myšlenek. Měl právo být nazýván ohnivým potomkem blesku a samotné smrti. Jeho v ten moment ovládal jak oheň, tak smrt. Sice ho potom zpětně porazil, ale ani on nebyl kouzelníkem a nedokázal vrátit čas. Ach, jak moc by si to v tuto chvíli přál. Jeho veselá povaha se momentálně proměnila na uzavřenou. Cloudjumper by musel být slepý, aby si této změny nevšiml.

„Nemusíte se tím trápit, Alfo," řekl a Bezzubka měl potíže ho slyšet, ne kvůli špatnému sluchu nebo tomu, že mu kolem uší neustále vířil vzduch. Bylo to jen proto, že toto oslovení upřímně neschvaloval. Protože pokud ho on neměl rád, ba, hnusilo se mu, nemusel tak být oslovován. Vše záleželo jen na jeho přání. Draci vždy uposlechnou svého Alfu. Jenže Bezzubka nechtěl, aby někdo plnil jeho příkazy jen proto, že je Alfa. Ne, on chtěl vše zpět ve starých kolejí. Přál si, aby se tamta věc s Kliďasem, Dragem a jeho draky nikdy nestala. To by ho nedostalo do tak těžké situace. Hlavně mu v těchto dnech, kdy neměl nic, čím by se mohl zabývat, vytanul na mysli fakt, že je vrah. Nedobrovolný, ale je. Tato trhlina na duši se nemůže smazat.

Tisíce myšlenek mu plachtilo hlavou v těch několika sekundách, co zpracovával Cloudjumperova slova. Potom se nadechl a odpověděl: „Myslel jsem, že jsem říkal, abys mě tak neoslovoval, Cloudjumpere. Jsem jen Bezzubka." Svěsil hlavu a zahleděl se na oceán pod sebou. Byla by to nádherná podívaná, kdyby zrovna neměl důležitější věci na rozmyšlenou. Ano, hodně ho to trápilo. A to Cloudjumper věděl.

„Dobře," řekl Stormcutter, „tak se tím netrap, _Bezzubko_." Poslední slovo ještě zdůraznil. Jenže Noční Běs věděl, že to je strojené. Říkal mu tak jen proto, že ho o to požádal. _Cokoliv pro Alfu_ , ušklíbl se otráveně. Zbytek cesty už ani jeden z nich nepromluvil - byli zabráni ve svých pocitech.

Cloudjumper naopak zase v duchu úpěl. Ano, ten malý drak po jeho boku je jeho Alfa. Horší je, že sám ten titul neschvaluje. Jak _ho mám donutit k tomu, aby převzal své povinnosti, když je teď vůdce?_ Cloudjumper se zamyslel. Nejlepší by bylo očistit ho od viny. Ale jak? Proč vlastně? Jeho chyba to nebyla, že nedokázal Bewilderbeastovi vzdorovat. Ani on to nedokázal. Sice se za to sám styděl, ale ve skutečnosti nemusel. Žádný z draků nebyl schopen vymanit se z jeho vůle. Byli překvapení a vyděšení. Nejenže Dragův přisluhovač zabil jejich Alfu, on musel další draky nutit dělat špinavou práci. A za všechno může Drago. Ten malicherný člověk, proti kterému bojovali celá léta. A teď, když je překvapil, tak nebyli schopni vzdorovat. Za to se nenáviděl zase Cloudjumper. Jak si mohl jeho příchodu nevšimnout? Kvůli němu trpí jeho jezdkyně, kamarádka, přítelkyně. Ta, se kterou uzavřel pouto oné noci na ostrově, kde draci s lidmi bojovali. Cloudjumper si na tu noc přesně vzpomínal. Měl na příkaz Alfy prozkoumat, kam směřují draci, kteří nejsou z obrovského ledového hnízda. Tak se tam dostal on. Když viděl, jak se lidé urputně brání drakům, bylo mu špatně. Oni je zabíjeli! Ale v ten moment si všiml i ženy, mladé ženy, která se stavěla za práva draků. Vždyť ona nemá ani tušení, jací ve skutečnosti jsme, myslel si tenkrát.

Mýlil se. Jakmile se uchýlil do jednoho z domů, aby se vyhnul tomu strašlivému pohledu, našel tam kolébku, ve které leželo nemluvně. Zvědavě se přisunul blíže, aby si mládě mohl lépe prohlédnout. To ho zpozorovalo a natáhlo k němu ruku. Cloudjumper té noci netušil, že se s ním kdy setká znovu. Ale stalo se. Těžko uvěřit, že to lidské mládě, se kterým si před dvaceti lety hrál u kolébky, je teď mladý muž letící na Nočním Běsovi vedle něj. Vrátil se ke vzpomínkám. Chvíli si s ním hrál, než se neopatrně opřel o kolébku, ta se zhoupla a on mládě nechtěně škrábl. Odvrátil se, napůl v hrůze, že ho zranil, a napůl ve strachu, že se objeví jeho rodiče. Jakmile se otočil, spatřil tu ženu, přesně tu, která hájila draky tam venku. _To musí být její mládě_ , pomyslel si Cloudjumper. Matka křečovitě svírala meč a zrychleně dýchala. Jenže její vyděšený výraz se brzy proměnil ve zvědavý. Trochu sklonila meč a Cloudjumpera si prohlédla. A on zase ji. Teď mu to došlo. Lidé nejsou ukrutné bestie, které umí jen vraždit. Jsou to inteligentní a zvídaví tvorové, jen trochu vyděšení. Oči se mu rozšířily, když si to uvědomil. Zvědavě se přiblížil k ženě. A pak, pak se to celé zkazilo.

Cloudjumper si živě vzpomínal, jak mu nos málem přerazila sekyra. V tu chvíli se ozval jeho dračí pud; neměl kontrolu nad svou akcí, oheň se mu prostě vyřítil z tlamy. Zapálil polovinu domu, než ho cosi ztrhlo zpět do reality. Za rameno ho držela matka mláděte, pro které otec skočil, a s uslzenýma očima křičela: „Ne!" Cloudjumperovi došlo, co udělal. Nejenže málem zabil dva nevinné lidi, zapálil jim dům, ale to, co se teď chystal udělat, bylo mnohem horší. Ta žena měla pro draky cit, i když to sama nevěděla a dívala se na něj vyděšenýma očima. A on ji musel dopravit k ostatním. Aby jim mohla porozumět. A tak ji vzal s sebou. Rvala mu to srdce, když slyšel její dechbrající výkřik „Kliďasi!" A ze všeho nejvíce mu vadilo, že musí rozdělit matku a její mládě. V uších mu ještě dozníval křik „Valko!", když si pomyslel, co tenkrát způsobil. A teď to udělal znova. Zase provedl něco, co rozesmutnilo Valku. Cloudjumper zamával křídly, aby udržel rychlost, a obrátil svoji pozornost k obrazcům, které vytvářely mraky na obloze.

Netrvalo dlouho a oba draci dorazili na místo. Bezzubka dostal krátké pohlazení od Škyťáka, když sesedal.

Tohle bylo to místo, kde se odehrála bitva Bewilderbeastů. _Tady_ , pomyslel si Noční Běs otráveně, _tady se to všechno stalo_. Lépe řečeno pokazilo. Až moc dobře si pamatoval na událost před dvěma dny, a i když věděl, že rány se časem zahojí, jizvy nikoliv.

„Oh ne!" vykřikla Valka a seskočila z Cloudjumpera, kterého její výkřik vytrhl z tichého rozjímání. Proto překvapeně zamrkal a zaujal víceméně bojové postavení. Když však viděl, co se stalo, v duchu se napomenul za falešný poplach a zapsal si, že příště musí dávat pozor na své okolí.

„Mami!" volal za ní Škyťák, ale ona jako kdyby ho neslyšela. Běžela k obrovskému sněhobílému drakovi, Bewilderbeastovi, který bitvu prohrál. Cloudjumper dvakrát máchnul křídly a přesunul se vedle ní. Bezzubka ho následoval, i když se mu moc dobře přes ledové střepy neběželo. Ono létání má své výhody. Cestou podebral Škyťáka tak, že jeho kamarád dopadl přesně do sedla.

„Díky, bráško," podrbal ho za ušima. To Bezzubka obzvláště miloval. Bohužel se to nestávalo moc často. Škyťák byl stále ještě zaskočený z toho, že se tak náhle stal náčelníkem. _Ale_ , pomyslel si drak, _kdybych to nechal být a převzal povinnosti Alfy, mohli bychom se učit spolu_. V duchu však věřil, že to je nemožné. Jak by mohl drak vést vesnici nebo tak? Ne, on má patřit ke svému druhu. A zase. Znovu uvažoval o tomhle. Zatřásl hlavou, aby ze sebe shodil tíhu toho tématu a běžel a přeskakoval obrovské kusy ledu, které mu stály v cestě. Konečně se dostal vedle Cloudjumpera. Škyťák sesedl a rozběhl se k Valce. Udýchaný Bezzubka přejel pohledem celého Bewilderbeasta, který ležel natažený na zemi, spolu se zraněním, jenž mu způsobil Dragův stoupenec. Ocasem si zametl místo pod sebou, aby si mohl sednout. Tak také učinil. Už se mu dostalo vzduchu, který potřeboval na splacení kyslíkového dluhu a přesto, že nebyl v nijak špatné kondici, si v duchu poznamenal, že bude trénovat. Cloudjumper si ho zvědavě přeměřil a prohlásil: „Musí to být obtížné, nemoci létat."

„To není," prohlásil Bezzubka odevzdaně a Stormcutter byl rád, že mu konečně jednou odpověděl na nějakou otázku jednoduše.

Dragovy lodě se tyčily do výšky. Zbyly zde jen hlavní tři, ostatní odjely spolu se zbytkem jeho mužů, kteří byli natolik vyděšení, že nemohli dál snést pohled na dračí hnízdo. Celá armáda zmizela a Bezzubka doufal, že někam hodně daleko. Nikdo nechtěl mít na Blpu poplach dřív, než se zase všechno urovná. A tak na ně dával pozor. Jen Valkýry ví, co všechno tam Drago měl. A stále může mít. Třeba ty klece, které způsobily tolika drakům bolest. Stále před očima viděl tu samici Raincuttera, která měla díky jednomu z těch klepet jenom tři nohy. Anebo Hobblegrunta, toho, kterému Dragovi muži vypíchali oči a nechali ho, aby zemřel. Ale nyní byl Gruff na Blpu, v bezpečí, v péči ostatních draků a lidí. Ale dle těchto zkušeností si museli na plavidla dávat pozor, mohlo v nich být cokoliv.

Se sklopenýma ušima je sledoval, zatímco se Škyťák s Valkou přiblížili k Bewilderbeastovi. Žena přistoupila k jeho hrudi, blízko zranění, a položila mu na kůži ucho. Při kontaktu s předmětem o jiné teplotě než byl zvyklý, se obří drak zavlnil. Sice byl už natolik přizpůsobený na sníh a chlad, ale lidské ucho mělo vyšší teplotu, i když byla zima.

„Stále žije," zašeptala. Bezzubka se postavil a zavrtěl ocasem. Třeba bude Bewilderbeast tak hodný a zase se vrátí jako Alfa. Valka se musela ujistit, že je to skutečnost. Přiložila mu na břicho, kde byl zraněný, studenou ruku. Drak se zachvěl, ale očividně byl tak zesláblý, že s tím nepříjemným pocitem nemohl moc udělat.

„S tím se musí něco udělat," rozhodl Škyťák a měl pravdu. Valka poodstoupila a prohlédla si zranění. Ačkoliv nevěděla, zda nemá nějaké vnitřní zranění, ke kterému by mohlo dojít, pohledem znalce zhodnotila, že ho dokáže vyléčit.

„Zůstanu tady s ním," rozhodla se a došla zpět ke Cloudjumperovi, který měl na jednom z ostnů na hřbetě přivázanou tašku s různými léčivými bylinami a obvazy.

„Jsi si jistá, že ti to bude stačit?" zeptal se starostlivě Škyťák. Žena se obrátila.

„Nevím," odpověděla nejistě. Pravděpodobně ne, přece jen toho bylo dost málo.

„Ale jak zareaguje zbytek vesnice?" nevzdával to Škyťák a naléhavě přistoupil blíž. Věděl, že pokud se jeho matka najednou vytratí, lidem to přijde divné. Valka zůstala strnule stát. A potom potichu promluvila.

„Škyťáku… Žila jsem tady dvacet let a celé ty roky se o nás všechny tenhle drak staral. Teď je řada na mně, abych se postarala já o jeho." To bylo dost rozumné a to Škyťák věděl. Odstoupil k Bezzubkovi s Cloudjumperem.

„Tak my se půjdeme podívat k Dragovým lodím," řekl a naskočil na Nočního Běsa.

 _To nemyslí vážně?!_ vřelo to v Bezzubkovi. Neměl ani nejmenší chuť jít k těm nestvůrám, a i kdyby ho tam něco dostalo, což nebylo pravděpodobné, dělal by vše proto, aby se nedostal někam do lodi, kde by neměl přehled nad situací. Jenže Škyťák jeho nervozitu vycítil.

„Neboj, bráško," poplácal ho s úsměvem po krku.

„Nic se ti nestane. Slibuju." Ano, Bezzubka mu věřil, ale stejně měl pocit, že by se měl zahrabat do země, než aby dobrovolně šel k lodím. K místu, kde se ubližovalo drakům. Ale na druhou stranu byl Škyťak jeho nejlepší kamarád, který mu také mnohokrát pomohl. Nemohl ho nechat na holičkách, když to oba potřebovali. Proto, ač nerad, se odrazil a několikrát mocně mávnul křídly. Takhle z výšky měl možnost vidět zraněného Bewilderbeasta v celé jeho majestátnosti. I zesláblý drak vzbuzoval respekt. Ten už ale Bezzubka neměl. Věděl, že z určitého hlediska ho musí špetku mít, ale po negativních zkušenostech, kdy respektovaní draci ty druhé ovládali a nutili je ubližovat ostatním a dělat další ne zrovna hezké věci, neměl zapotřebí, když je poslouchal a oni ho stejně zneužili ke svým záměrům. Nejdřív to byla Rudá Smrt a teď Dragův Bewilderbeast. Copak asi přijde za pět let? Tím se Bezzubka nehodlal zabývat. V relativním klidu doletěl k jedné z lodí. Škyťák ho nasměroval na místo, kde se se svým rozpětím křídel nemusel vyhýbat žádnému stěžni. To Noční Běs ocenil. Přistál na stále vlhké palubě, kde byla silně cítit mořská sůl. Drago v posledních dnech zjevně projel několika bouřemi. Ale přesto se měl Noční Běs na pozoru. Co kdyby tady byli ještě další draci? Se starostí se zadíval na svého jezdce. Ten snad vůbec nevnímal, že by měl dávat pozor, zatímco zvědavě šmejdil po palubě. Na té ale nebylo moc k vidění, takže se rozeběhl do podpalubí.

„Hej, počkej!" zavolal Bezzubka a skočil tam za ním, aby ho měl neustále na očích. Mohl by se totiž dostat do maléru – což se většinou i stalo. Drak musel křídla tisknout co nejvíc k sobě, aby se tam vůbec vešel (a i tak dřel), ale dole v chodbě už bylo víc místa a mohl tam křídla roztáhnout pořádně. Hned to bylo o něco příjemnější.

„Hej bráško, pojď se podívat," zašeptal Škyťak a posunkem mu naznačil, aby přišel. Bezzubka obrátil oči v sloup. To bude zase objev. Potichu došel až ke dveřím a zarazil se. Měl pravdu. Byl to objev. Uprostřed místnosti totiž ležel drak.


	3. Převoz

**Od této chvíle budou kapitoly delší. V rozmezí cca 6000-12000 slov, až na jednu, která má pouze 4000 slov. Jinak přeji krásný rok 2016!**

* * *

„Pomalu, bráško," řekl Škyťák, i když bylo úplně jasné jen z pohledu na toho ubohého draka, že se asi určitě nepohne a nezaútočí. Byl totiž svázaný mnoha řetězy. Dokonce nebylo ani poznat, jaký to je druh draka.

„Co je to asi za rasu?" zajímal se mladý náčelník, „a proč ho Drago taky neposlal do boje?" Bezzubka si taktéž kladl podobnou otázku, a všechny možné odpovědi, které zatím vymyslel, se mu pranic líbily. Musí to být velmi nebezpečný drak, když ho i Drago držel spoutaného v podpalubí. Jenže on jako nový Alfa měl povinnost zjistit, zda je zraněný. S čenichem zvednutým ve vzduchu se pomalu začal přibližovat. Škyťák měl taky snahu jít blíž, jenže to Bezzubka nechtěl. Když problémy, tak ať je má on. On je Alfa a musí se domluvit s ostatními draky.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zavolal přes místnost. Lidem by to spíš připomnělo starostlivé zavrčení. Žádná odpověď. Drak očividně spal. To Bezzubku povzbudilo. Nejdřív se podívá, co to je za draka, aby věděl, jak se s ním má dorozumět. Z vlastních zkušeností věděl, že s každou dračí rasou – vlastně s každým jednotlivým drakem - se musí zacházet jinak. A pokud by to - v tom nejhorším možném scénáři - byl nějaký neznámý druh draka, měl by alespoň čas vymyslet, jak zareaguje. Jen jeden jediný druh se zatím vyrovnal Nočním Běsům, a to byl Skrill.

Bezzubka neměl žádný problém, když se k drakovi přiblížil. Však byl také spoután těžkými řetězy, pod kterými by se každému zcela jistě podlomila kolena. Alfa došel až přímo k němu. Sklonil hlavu a nosem se dotknul jednoho z řetězů. Pach rzi mu vniknul do nosu. Byl téměř nesnesitelný. Na druhou stranu ho železo příjemně zastudilo. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Škyťák zaváhal, zda se má přiblížit. Nechá ho tak, rozhodl se, alespoň dokud nebude vědět, co je to za draka. Dostal se nosem pod těžký řetěz a nadzvedl ho. Kov nechutně zaskřípal, bylo dost možné, že na místě setrvával již hodně dlouho. _A pokud je to tak_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, _je tenhle drak vůbec naživu? I když_ , napomenul se, _nebude na škodu, když se přesvědčíš_. Draci dokázali bez potravy přežít i měsíce, a pokud byli zranění, mohli se dostat do dračího kómatu, při kterém neprojevovali žádné známky života, dýchání, tep, nic. Draci, kteří do tohoto stavu upadli, byli buďto zranění a teď se léčili, nebo spali. Jenže bylo očividné, že tenhle pod řetězy nespal.

Škyťák sebral odvahu a přišel blíž k oboum drakům. Chvilku se rozmýšlel a nakonec přiložil ruku k dílu. Oběma rukama pevně sevřel ten největší řetěz a zatáhnout za něj. Nepříjemně to zaskřípalo, jak se železo posunulo po vlhké podlaze. Ačkoli to nechtěl, byl Bezzubka docela rád, že mu parťák pomohl, protože sám by to asi nedokázal. Zuby se zakousl do stejného řetězu, aby Škyťákovi ulehčil. Znovu se ozval ten nepříjemný zvuk. Bezzubka křečovitě zavřel oči. Dračí uši nebyly uzpůsobeny na takové skřípání.

Práce jim šla od ruky a za chvíli se odhalil kousek těla draka. Byl černý. _Že by to byl další Noční Běs?_ pomyslel si Bezzubka. Vzápětí tu myšlenku zavrhl, draci přece měli všechna zbarvení duhy a nebylo by to poprvé, co by narazili na dalšího černého draka. A navíc poté, co Noční Běsi zmizeli, bylo silně nepravděpodobné, že by se zrovna tady vyskytl. Bezzubka zatáhl za další řetěz. Železo se začínalo pěkně pronášet a měli málo času. Brzy se budou muset vrátit na Blp, kde je určitě bude čekat rozzuřená Astrid. Ta vstávala dřív než většina obyvatel, protože se starala o Stormfly. Kuřata byla totiž náročnější na přípravu a teď už jí ryby dávala jen v případě, že nic jiného opravdu nebylo. Noční Běs potřásl hlavou a chopil se dalšího řetězu. Části uvězněného draka se kousek po kousku odkrývaly.

„No tak, pohni se!" přemlouval Škyťák jeden z dalších masivních kusů železa. Kov po celé místnosti pokrýval mokrou podlahu, ale část, která ještě zbývala, jako by neubývala. Bezzubka sledoval kamaráda, jak se řetězy snaží přesunout a potom to vzdal. A tak se drak přesunul vedle něj a pomohl mu.

Za chvilku se jim na draka v bezvědomí naskytl celý pohled a oba zalapali po dechu. Před nimi ležel natažený Noční Běs.

„To není možné," zašeptal Škyťák nevěřícně. A upřímně, ani Bezzubka nemohl věřit svým očím. Od doby, kdy se dostal k Rudé Smrti, se se žádným Nočním Běsem nesetkal a vlastně ani pořádně nedoufal, že by se s některým mohl ještě někdy setkat. Zvědavě začichal ve vzduchu. Z draka zavanul zápach mořské vody. Bezzubka se podíval na Škyťáka a s očima rozšířenýma zvědavostí zamrkal. Potom hlavu znovu obrátil, aby si prohlédl nového draka. Byl jen o trochu menší než on sám, takže asi nebyl o moc starší, i když o tom by se dalo polemizovat. Na to by byla třeba Valka s jejími znalostmi. Ani Bezzubka totiž neuměl určit stáří draků, do té doby, než mu ho Škyťákova matka prozradila, ho nevěděl ani on sám, jelikož při pobytu v hnízdě Rudé Smrti svůj vlastní věk zapomněl. Hlavu měl drak obecně menší a měl i výraznější křivky těla, takže Bezzubka mohl s jistotou říct, že je to samice. Po celém těle měla jizvy nebo strupy. Některé rány byly hluboké a jistě velmi bolely. Drago jí je musel způsobit nedávno. Bezzubka cítil, že toho draka velmi lituje. Anebo se tam možná připletl i vrozený ochranářský instinkt. Noční Běsi totiž byli draci velmi protektivní. Nebo měl třeba nějakou novou vlastnost jako Alfa? To Bezzubka nevěděl, ale bylo mu jasné, že tenhle drak by to nemusel přežít. A pokud je to opravdu jediný Noční Běs, kterého v životě kromě sebe ještě uvidí, musí ho jako drak téhož druhu i navíc jako Alfa převézt do bezpečí a postarat se o něj.

„Pozor, bráško," varoval draka Škyťák, když se Bezzubka váhavě rozešel ke dračici. Nosem jemně drcnul do místa pod levým uchem, jenže ležící drak se ani nepohnul. To se mu nelíbilo. Zastříhal ušima a hlavou pobídl Škyťáka, aby přišel blíž. Po celé místnosti se rozlehlo klapání, jak se mladý muž rozešel a náhradní noha mu dopadala na podlahu. Bezzubka se na něj starostlivě podíval s rozšířenýma očima a sledoval, jak si Škyťák kleknul, aby dračici nahmatal tep. Hodnou chvíli se mu to nedařilo, ale nakonec přece jen pokýval hlavou. _Takže žije_ , ulevilo se Bezzubkovi. Potichu zavrčel. Věděl, že se o zraněného draka musí jako Alfa postarat. To by mu ani tak nevadilo, jenže on neměl žádné zkušenosti. _Asi nakonec stejně budu muset požádat Cloudjumpera o pomoc_ , blesklo mu hlavou. Za ty dva dny se on i Škyťák trochu změnili. Bylo to něco jako dospět během pár dní. Už nebyli tak bezstarostní, navíc měli své povinnosti, ale co bylo nejlepší, mohli se učit společně, jak vést ostatní. To bylo pro oba dva velké plus. Jenže co když tenhle drak bude stále pod kontrolou Bewilderbeasta? On by potom nevěděl, co dělat. Samozřejmě že boj byl pro všechny draky přirozenou volbou, ale protože Bezzubka neměl levou část ocasní ploutve, poskytovalo mu to značnou nevýhodu. A na druhou stranu, jako Alfa by mohl draky ovládat. Ale to on nechtěl. Přece se nebude snižovat na Bewilderbeastovu úroveň a zastrašovat ostatní. Ne, pokud bude muset bojovat, bude to fér boj.

„Musíme ho dopravit na Blp," vytrhlo ho z přemítání. Bezzubka překvapeně zamrkal a potom nastavil záda.

„Já ho neunesu," zasmál se Škyťák a pro jistotu to zkusil předvést. Uchopil dračici těsně za předními tlapami, v místě hrudníku. A zatáhl. Drak se neposunul ani o píď, kromě toho, že mu zpětně dopadl na zem a skřípl mu prsty u podlahy. Škyťák bolestivě zaúpěl. Bezzubka k němu přiskočil a čumák podstrčil dračici pod místo, kde vězely prsty jeho kamaráda. S neuvěřitelnou rychlostí a silou draka nadzdvihl.

„Uj, díky," vytáhl Škyťák prsty a mnul si je. Bezzubka jemně zavrněl a potom podebral - tentokrát celou hlavou - spícího draka. Šlo mu to lehce, v podstatě se ani nemusel namáhat, jenže když si měl dračici dát na záda, objevil se problém.

„Malá pomoc?" zavrčel směrem ke Škyťákovi, který hned porozuměl. Nočního Běsa vší silou naložil Bezzubkovi na záda.

Upřímně řečeno, Bezzubka téměř ani necítil, že má na hřbetě dalšího draka, protože to byla, lidově řečeno, muší váha. _Musela hodně trpět_ , pomyslel si. _Tak teď už nebudeš. Nikdy_ , slíbil jí v duchu. Zkusmo se rozešel a potěšilo ho, že se jim to povedlo na první pokus. Jinak by totiž dračici museli zvedat znova. Zamířil tedy zase k malé chodbě a východu. Vyhlídka na to, že bude muset ještě jednou projít tím stísněným prostorem, se mu pranic nelíbila, ale neměl na vybranou. A tak složil křídla co nejblíže k tělu a vešel do úzké lodní chodby. Netřeba říkat, že křídly drhnul. Škyťák se držel co nejblíž u něho.

Konečně vylezli ven na vzduch. Bezzubka roztáhl levé křídlo a zvědavě si ho prohlížel.

„Neboj, na kráse jsi neutrpěl," smál se Škyťák a dostal jednu přes hlavu. Ocasem. Ale Bezzubka si dával pozor, aby mu neublížil. Tohle bylo čistě jen z legrace. Aby si nemyslel, že si na Nočního Běsa může dovolovat. Pomohl drakovi dostat se dolů z lodě. Nebylo to nijak těžké, ale značně to komplikovala dračice, kterou nesl Bezzubka.

„Mami!" vykřikl, když přicházeli. Valka odvrátila hlavu od Bewilderbeastovy ošklivé rány. Už zdálky bylo vidět, jak sněhobílý drak pozvolna dýchá. Cloudjumper byl mnohem rychlejší než Valka a u svého Alfy byl dřív.

„Vy jste našli dalšího draka," řekl a se zájmem si prohlížel Nočního Běsa. _Ano, Cloudjumpere, to jsem si všiml,_ poznamenal si v duchu Bezzubka sarkasticky a dál to nekomentoval.

„Cloudjumpere, musím ji dostat zpátky na Blp, jenže budu potřebovat tvou pomoc."

Cloudjumper přikývl, potěšen, že může Alfovi s něčím pomoct, ale zároveň se z jeho obličeje dala vyčíst obava. Proč dopravovat toho spoutaného draka na Blp? Může se kdykoliv probrat a zaútočit. Sám měl zkušenost s několika takovými draky. Když se probrali, byli zmatení a nevěděli, kde jsou, takže zafungoval jejich pud sebezáchovy a oni zaútočili i přesto, že jim nic nehrozilo. Musel o tom co nejdříve Alfu informovat.

Valka se obrátila a prohlédla si Bewilderbeastovu ránu. Její prozatimní ošetření by mělo alespoň chvíli vydržet. Minimálně do té doby, než se podívá, co její syn se svým drakem objevili. Váhavě se rozešla.

„Ale no tak!" skočil k ní Bezzubka a začal divoce gestikulovat na černou hromádku na zemi. Teď už nešla, rozběhla se. Pokud tam byl někde zraněný drak, tak se o něj musí postarat stejně dobře jako o bývalého Alfu.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se udýchaně. O sekundu později se mohla sama přesvědčit na vlastní oči.

„To je… úžasné," nemohla najít slovo. Škyťák přešlápl a v zemi tak vytvořil nevelkou díru. Přistoupila k ležícímu drakovi. Náhle se zamračila, jako kdyby si něco uvědomila.

„Drago přechovával na své lodi Nočního Běsa a neposlal ho do boje? To není dobré," přemýšlela nahlas. Cloudjumper naslouchal a souhlasně přikyvoval.

„Cítím to v kostech," zavrčel. Dobře věděl, že draci mají takový ten šestý smysl a byl si jistý, že Bezzubka na tom není lépe, ale ujasněme si, kdo je Alfa a kdo ne, že?

„Potřebujeme ho nějak dostat na Blp," vysvětlil Škyťák svůj plán. „A jestli by nám s tím nemohl pomoct Cloudjumper," dodal. Valka přiklekla k dračici a přejela jí prstem po uchu.

„No, já nevím," váhala. Tento strach se dal popsat dvojím způsobem. První byl úplně ten nejzákladnější smysl, a to strach matky o dítě. Jenže Škyťák byl už dospělý a měl vlastní hlavu. Občas dost tvrdou. A ten druhý způsob byl prostě jen strach o domov. Nebo také z neznámého. Kdo ví, proč ho Drago schovával. Bezzubka cítil, že váhá, a hodil na ni svoje nejroztomilejší kočičí oči. Žena zvedla hlavu a podívala se na jemně oranžového Stormcuttera. Ten, ačkoli byl také na pochybách, se spěšně podíval na jeho Alfu a potom pomalu přikývl.

„No dobře," souhlasila nakonec Valka a vstala. Pravou rukou chytila Škyťáka za rameno a podívala se mu zpříma do očí. „Radši ji ale někam zavřete, aby nemohla něco způsobit," varovala ho.

„Počkej," zamyslel se hoch, ‚ji'?" Valka se usmála.

„Je to dračice," vysvětlila.

„Slyšíš, bráško?" našla Škyťákova ruka Bezzubkovu hlavu, aby ho pohladil. Noční Běs protočil oči v sloup, protože věděl, co bude následovat. „Možná tady máš budoucí partnerku," zasmál se Škyťák. _Ty máš co říkat,_ pomyslel si Bezzubka. Vždyť jeho čekala doma rozzuřená Astrid. A že určitě bude v ráži.

„Myslíš, že v poslední době pila?" zvedla hlavu od draka v bezvědomí žena. Škyťák pokrčil rameny.

„Pravděpodobně ne," prohlásil zadumaně a Valka to za okamžik potvrdila, když úplně cizímu drakovi strčila prst do tlamy a přejela po vyprahlém jazyku. Dračice neprojevila žádný zájem o to, že jí někdo strká ruku do tlamy, byla naprosto mrtvá.

„V tom případě byste jí mohli nakapat do krku alespoň trochu vody," prohlásila Valka a vzhlédla k synovi. Škyťák měl nasazený neurčitý výraz. „Neboj, dýchá, když ji napojíte pomalu, instinktivně polkne," ujistila ho a ukázala na ledovce roztříštěné po celém ostrově. „Vody tady je spoustu," rozhodila rukama.

Bezzubka skočil k ledu a použil na něj hodně slabý oheň, asi takový, jaký používal, když si chtěl zahřát místo na spaní. Led okamžitě roztál, horká pára byla v chladném ovzduší krásně vidět. Škyťák nastavil dlaně a vodu zachytil. I tak ovšem málem vykřikl, jak to bylo horké.

„Teda, bráško, mohl bys trochu krotit plamen," poznamenal trpce, když přežil první šok z horké vody. Bezzubka vydal hrdelní smích. _Však ona zase vychladne, při téhle teplotě to bude dřív, než ji doneseme k té samici,_ pomyslel si a měl pravdu. Tekutina byla opravdu studená ani ne za minutu. Vikingové měli štěstí, že měli svoje kožichy, drakům zima nevadila.

Bezzubka opatrně nadzdvihl čumák druhého Nočního Běsa a Škyťák se sklonil s vodou v dlaních. Pomalu ji začal nalévat dračici do tlamy. Nechal jí tam spadnout několik kapek a potom počkal, než měl jistotu, že skutečně polkla. To mu oznámil Bezzubka, jak jí totiž držel čumák nahoře, mohl to cítit. Pod pečlivým dozorem Valky vyprázdnil Škyťák obě dlaně a ruce si potom otřel do leteckého obleku. Žena se posléze obrátila směrem ke starému Alfovi a gestem pokynula synovi, aby ji následoval.

„Jak ji hodláte převézt?" zeptala se Valka, zatímco se vracela spolu se Škyťákem k Bewilderbeastovi. Ten se zamyslel.

„To zatím pořádně nevím," odpověděl. Bezzubka poskakoval kousek okolo nich a též přemýšlel. Proč je vlastně tak šťastný? Mají spoustu práce a on si tady jen tak bezstarostně poskakuje. Měl by radši něco vymyslet. Proto se od lidí odloučil a šel o trochu dál. Třeba najde něco užitečného. Proběhl kolem několika ledových útvarů. Každý člověk nebo drak zajímající se o umění (a že takoví byli) by se zastavili a dokázali by toto sledovat celé dny. Jenže on tolik času neměl.

Bezzubka zahnul za roh a ozval se nepříjemný skřípot. Drak otočil hlavu právě ve chvíli, aby viděl, že na něj letí obrovská síť z jednoho stroje, které tady Drago s lovci nechali. A on byl tak neopatrný a nedával pozor! Na poslední chvíli uskočil tomu nejhoršímu, ale zbytek sítě se mu zamotal kolem ocasu. A co bylo horší, kdyby se to pokusil odpálit plazmou, zničil by svůj náhradní ocas, a to by Škyťák se svými povinnostmi náčelníka asi nebyl moc rád, kdyby mu musel udělat další v jeho dost zaplněném režimu. Naštvaně ocasem mrsknul, jenže těžká síť mu to pořádně nedovolila.

 _Počkat! Síť? To by bylo perfektní_ , pomyslel si. _To bych se z toho ale nejdřív musel dostat_. Prohlédl si své provazové vězení. Díry v síti nebyly tak velké, aby jimi propadl drak, ve skutečnosti byly spíše malé, aby naopak žádný neuletěl. To by byla vynikající podpora pro draka v bezvědomí. A pokud by to on a Cloudjumper uchytil v určitém úhlu, po celou dobu letu by udrželi si to napnutou až do chvíle, kdy dorazí na Blp. A bez toho, aby jim dračice vypadla.

„Škyťáku!" zavolal Bezzubka. Vzhledem k tomu, že dokázali za ty roky poznat věrně volání toho druhého, nebude tohle žádný problém. Samozřejmě že podle očekávání po chvilce uslyšel jeho hlas, jak ho volá. Bezzubka zopakoval zvolání a obrátil pozornost k síti. Třeba ještě Škyťákovi usnadní práci tím, že se z toho dokáže vymotat sám. Nosem podebral kus sítě, jenže jediné, čeho dosáhl, bylo úspěšné zamotání i čumáku.

„Ale no tak!" zavrčel podrážděně. Už téhle hry měl dost. Vytáhl zuby a překousal kousek provazu. Zničil tím sice kus nápadu, ale nos měl alespoň volný.

„Bezzubko!" přiběhl Škyťák tak rychle, jak mu to jen fyzička a prostředí dovolovaly. Drak žalovně zavrčel a pohodlí hlavou směrem k síti. Mladý náčelník mu nakoukl přes hlavu a rozchechtal se: „Ty ses vážně zamotal do sítě? To snad není možné!"

„Tak se neposmívej a vymotej mě!" zavrčel drak a nebezpečně složil uši ke krku. To by už stačilo, kamarádi by se přece neměli smát průšvihům toho druhého! I když… on se taky vždycky někam odklidil, když Astrid nadávala Škyťákovi, takže ho přece jen taky nechal ve štychu. Ale ne vždy. Takže by mu Škyťák už mohl konečně pomoct!

„Síť by byla skvělý materiál pro přepravu draka," zamyslel se Škyťák, když se dosmál. Jako kdyby mu to nechtěl Bezzubka říct. To si ale nakonec domyslel a sklonil se k síti, aby ho vyprostil. S jeho malýma rukama to šlo jedna radost. Potom smotal síť a otočil se k drakovi.

„Tak co? Půjdeme to říct mámě?" A když Bezzubka souhlasně přikývl hlavou, oba se rozběhli jako o závod k Valce.

Bezzubka samozřejmě doběhl jako první. Vítězně se obrátil na Škyťáka a potom na Valku. Jeho kamarád měl výraz: _ach, ti draci_ , a jeho matka se k tomu raději nevyjadřovala. Stále se totiž cítila dost nesvá, že jim povolila převézt úplně cizího draka na Blp. I když, s Nočními Běsi kromě Bezzubky zatím neměla pořádnou čest se setkat, takže kdo ví, jak budou reagovat? Až se vrátí, co by mohla spatřit?

„Mami, máme něco, co by mohlo toho draka unést!" zvolal Škyťák nadšeně. Valka protočila oči v sloup. Děti dokážou matkám zamotat hlavu. I ty dospělé. A dokonce i ty, které už mají své vlastní povinnosti a nemusí k tomu mít ani matku, aby jim stála za zadkem a schvalovala vše, co oni potřebují. Jenže takový Škyťák nebyl. Ten, když si něco umanul, tak za tím šel, nehledě na to, co mu jeho bližní říkali. Takový byl nejlepší způsob učení – člověk to sice může kompletně zmatlat, ale poučí se ze svých chyb a snad je příště už neudělá. A přesně tak se nedávno poučila i Valka. Jako matka sice zklamala, ale to neznamená, že by se měla vrátit do ústraní. Kdepak – stráví se synem co nejvíce času. Ale u tohoto nevěděla. No kdyžtak se znovu poučí a příště, až najdou nějakého Nočního Běsa, budou už vědět, co s tím.

„Hm, co máš?" potlačila své myšlenky a podívala se na věc, kterou držel její syn v ruce. I přes to, že to měl Škyťák těsně srolované, poznala v pomačkaném předmětu loveckou síť.

„Ty chceš přenášet draka v síti muže, který je dlouho trýznil?" vyhrkla překvapeně. Mladý muž pokrčil rameny a podíval se na předmět, který v ruce držel.

„Je to lepší než nic," namítl, protože si sám uvědomoval, že tolik vyhovujících předmětů najdou tady už jen těžko. A Dragovy věci, poházené neorganizovaně na zemi, byly skvělými pomocníky.

„Víš, že by se ten drak mohl polekat, že?" vyptávala se ho Valka. To Škyťák samozřejmě věděl a tušil, že by to bylo značně nepříjemné. Pokýval hlavou, že ví.

„Ale pokud ne, tak snad stihneme dát tu věc pryč z dosahu," řekl. Bezzubka se neklidně zavrtěl. Tenhle rozhovor se nevyvíjel dobře, a to on věděl. Dokázal vycítit lidské emoce, i ty skryté. Starostlivě protočil oči a rozešel se mezi ně.

Nedošel tam tak rychle, jak by si představoval, a Valka se Škyťákem si už rychlostí blesku udávali patřičné důvody, proč by se drak měl (nebo neměl) převážet zrovna v lovecké síti. Až na to, že náčelník stále držel předmět srolovaný v ruce. Toho Noční Běs využil celkem dobře. Téměř nepozorovaně k němu přišel a za síť zatáhl zuby.

„Ne! Bezzubko, co to děláš?!" vyhrkl Škyťák, přesvědčen, že se jeho drak snaží síť roztrhnout. A to by znamenalo konec dobrodružného převozu. Jenže síť se místo přetrhnutí neslyšně rozmotala a při té činnosti vypadla chlapci z rukou. Zůstala ležet na zemi.

„Ach, Bezzubko!" povzdechl si Škyťák, „sám víš, jak dlouho jsem ji smotával! Teď to budu muset udělat znovu!" rozčiloval se a Noční Běs mu zatím olízl obličej, ačkoli by radši protestoval. Vždyť mu právě pomohl! Ale věděl, že handrkování ke kamarádství patří, a nechal to být. Rozhodl se oplatit palbu.

Valka zatím poklekla k síti a zkušeným okem ji zkoumala. _Je z dobrého materiálu a určitě dlouho vydrží_ , blesklo jí hlavou. I když z posledních dvaceti let neviděla sítě jiné než Dragovy, věděla, že žádná z nich by nevydržela dračí oheň. Ještě štěstí, že Bezzubka je Alfa. Mohl by dračici v případě, že by se probrala, uklidnit. Pokračovala v průzkumu dál. Jednotlivá oka byla blízko u sebe, takže by převážený drak nemohl vypadnout. Byla to právě velikost ok, která rozhodla. Znovu musela poděkovat Bezzubkově všímavosti. Nebýt jeho, museli by jistě hledat podobný materiál ještě hodně dlouho a možná ani ne tady. Ušetří tím značné nepříjemnosti doma. Ale na druhou stranu, pokud se zničehonic objeví s Nočním Běsem, budou ti chytří (nechtěla by to vyslovit nahlas, ale opravdu na ostrově někdy žili pěkní hlupáci) určitě vědět, že zase někde lítal. A pokud se ona nevrátí, protože, umanula si, zůstane tady a ošetří Bewilderbeasta, budou to už všichni vědět. Při téhle rychlosti by alespoň mohl prohlásit, že letěla sama a má povolení.

„Je to dobrý materiál," vzhlédla k synovi, který ještě stále rádoby zápolil s černým drakem. Při zvuku jejího hlasu se Bezzubka zastavil uprostřed pohybu s ušima zvednutýma, a přesně tahle chvilka nepozornosti dovolila Škyťákovi skočil mu za krk, načež drak odpověděl prudkým zavrtěním hlavy.

„Už nejsi ve formě," popichoval ho človíček, a to Bezzubku naštvalo. V hlavě se mu začal rodit ďábelský plán. Který samozřejmě chtěl ihned použít.

Varovně zavrčel, aby chlapce upozornil na případné nebezpečí, jenže ten měl hlavu plnou důležitějších věcí, takže si toho nevšiml. A i kdyby, bylo to jen přátelské handrkování, ne? Takže drak laškovně pohodil hlavou a úplnou náhodou prudce poskočil směrem k Valce. Při nenadálém pohybu sklonil hlavu, takže Škyťák s jekotem přeletěl přes jeho uši. _To máš za to_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, když sledoval, jak se jeho kamarád rozplácl na zadku na studené zemi.

„Ale bráško!" smál se mladík, když se snažil vyhrabat se z ledového vězení. Jenže drak nechtěl, aby z toho vyvázl tak snadno. Proč také, že? Jednoduché popichování se a škádlení patřilo k jejich dennímu chlebu, a tudíž se dala prominout taková drobná chybička, jakou by byl dračí samec sedící na vejcích, které jsou ve skutečnosti malý člověk. _Jo, to bude ono,_ létalo hlavou Bezzubkovi. Věděl, že je to celkem škodolibé, ale i přesto nadřazeně došel ke Škyťákovi a lehl si vedle něj.

„Ne," rozšířily se oči Škyťákovi hrůzou, když pochopil, co má jeho dračí kamarád v plánu.

„Ale ano," zamručel Noční Běs. Na tuhle chvíli strávenou pouze se starým přítelem úplně zapomněl na to, že ani ne sto metrů od něj leží drak v bezvědomí a potřebuje pomoc. Alespoň že u ní byl Cloudjumper.

„Škyťáku, posloucháš mě vůbec?" otočila se Valka, aby se přesvědčila, že ji její syn opravdu poslouchá.

„No, jo, mami!" zavolal přidušeně hoch zpod Bezzubky, který pohodlně ležel na něm. I když, možná ne tak pohodlně, spíše odlehčeně, aby mu neublížil, ale zároveň tak pevně, aby se nemohl hnout z místa. A nebohý mladý náčelník se ho snažil zvednout, aby se dostal ven.

Valka při pohledu na dvojici tázavě povytáhla obočí. V posledních letech si dost osvojila tenhle zvyk, ale přísahala, že se ho zbaví. Dříve či později. Když si jejího výrazu všiml Bezzubka, zatvářil se nanejvýš provinile, ačkoli jeho tvář o tom nesvědčila. _Možná můžeš ovládat mistrně výrazy, ale mě neoklameš_ , pomyslela si žena. Neuniklo jí, jak má drak šibalsky zkřivenou tlamu, jako kdyby potlačoval smích, a ani to, jak vesele zastříhal ušima, i když je poté sklopil k hlavě a neochotně vstal. A opět se u toho neobešel znuděný výraz, kterým Bezzubka doprovázel ‚dračí mámu' pokaždé, když si chtěl hrát, a ona mu překazila plány. Což se zatím nestávalo často, ale protože jen za ty dva dny jich těch situací bylo víc než dost, přísahal drak, že určitě jich budou ještě tisíce.

„Skvěle," zakuckal se Škyťák a namáhavě se posadil. Na těsném leteckém oblečení měl obtisklé tlapy Nočního Běsa. Jak udělal prudký pohyb, z hnědých vlasů mu spadl kus ledu, který mu tam Bezzubka nahrnul ocasem, když si ho obtočil kolem těla. I přesto mu však bílá pokrývka hlavy zůstávala na hlavě a příšerně studila. Při pohledu na něj musela Valka potlačovat smích, zatímco Bezzubka se s vyplazeným jazykem díval z jednoho na druhého a se směšně zakřivenou tlamou vydával vítězoslavný zvuk.

„Příště je vítězství moje," pohrozil mu náčelník pěstí, ačkoliv si dost jasně uvědomoval, že to nevyhraje ani na příští pokus, ani na ten další a na ten po něm taky nemá nárok. A Bezzubka to věděl.

Valka se rozhodla přijmout iniciativu a pohledem gestikulovala na Cloudjumpera. Když světle oranžový Stormcutter zjistil, co jeho jezdkyně chce, na srozuměnou přikývl a mohutnou hlavou podebral Nočního Běsa. Šlo mu to lépe než Bezzubkovi a nepotřeboval ničí pomoc, aby se mu povedlo usadit dračici pohodlně tak, aby nespadla. Když to viděl jeho Alfa, přimhouřil oči a trucovitě se obrátil. Jak to, že jemu to jde tak dobře? Když o tom ale přemýšlel, dostavilo se mu hned několik důvodů. Zaprvé tu byla Cloudjumperova hlava. Drak měl opravdu dobře stavěnou hlavu, s malou prohlubní, kam se drak bez námahy vešel. Potom se už nemusel bát, že be spadl nebo se převrhl, ale letět takhle by bylo nebezpečné jak pro letce, tak pro převáženého. A zadruhé tu bylo mnoho prostoru. Když se draka snažil přenášet Bezzubka, byli přece v útrobách obrovské lodi, v jejíchž chodbách nebylo téměř k hnutí. Tím pádem měl Cloudjumper ve všech směrech výhodu.

„Vidím, že ty nemáš problém," zabručel Noční Běs a zvedl hlavu, aby Stormcutterovi pohlédl do očí. Což bylo trochu namáhavé, když si uvědomíme, že byl minimálně o několik hlav vyšší.

„Vy jste snad měl problém, Alfo?" obrátil Cloudjumper obě obrovské oči na Bezzubku, který protočil oči v sloup a nervózně si poposedl.

„Říkal jsem ti už tolikrát za ty dva dny, že jsem Bezzubka," řekl klidně, ale uvnitř něj to vřelo. Krev měl rozpálenou snad na sto stupňů a mozek fungoval na plné obrátky, protože se snažil zakrýt hněv. A nervozitu. Nikdy by si to nepřiznal, ale i jen při tom oslovení se cítil trochu trapně. Cloudjumper pokýval hlavou.

„Ach ano, já zapomněl," omluvil se, ale z jeho hlasu stále zazníval ten protivný poddajný tón. Bezzubkovi se podařilo skrýt rozpaky. _Můžou se vůbec draci cítit trapně?_ letělo mu hlavou, ale potom Stormcutterovu omluvu úklonkem hlavy přijal. Bude si na to asi muset zvyknout. Každopádně pro teď neviděl jiné východisko než přijmout to, co bylo dané.

„Mám ji položit, A-"začal Cloudjumper, ale potom si vzpomněl na rozhovor, který právě vedli, a opravil se. „Bezzubko?" Jmenovaný drak při zaznění svého jména slastně přivřel oči, jako kdyby mu to působilo nezměrné potěšení. Zvedl se a jedním prudkým pohybem zametl zem před nimi, aby mohl Cloudjumper položit dračici na zem nepokrytou žádným ostrým ledem.

„Sem," ukázal na uklizené místo a Stormcutter sklonil hlavu. Noční Běs na ní se nebezpečně zatřásl, ačkoliv ho Cloudjumper nakonec jemně položil na zem. Část šupin na jeho hlavě se zachvěla, když byla zbavena nepříjemné zátěže navíc. Potom se velký drak načepýřil a uhladil šupiny u křídel.

„Doufám, že se nechceš vytahovat před spícím drakem?" ušklíbl se vědoucně Bezzubka, jak ho pozoroval při činnosti. Lehl si na zem a hlavu si položil na přední tlapy. Mohl takhle sledovat jak lidi, tak Nočního Běsa i Cloudjumpera. Navíc za jeho zády se nacházela velká skála, takže to pro něj bylo výhodné postavení při nepřátelském útoku. Který samozřejmě nečekali a pravděpodobně by ani nepřišel, ale po nedávné zkušenosti si chtěl Bezzubka zanechat odstup. Cloudjumper se přestal čistit a nechápavě se podíval na Nočního Běsa, který si hověl na slabém zimním slunku.

„Ne, určitě ne," odpověděl trochu ublíženě, ale poté si uvědomil, že mluví k Alfovi. A i této drobné změny v jeho chování Bezzubka postřehl.

„Uvolni se, Cloudjumpere," zamumlal a jeho uši se trochu zatřásly, jak se snažil odposlouchávat jeho lidské kamarády. Slyšel každé jejich slovo.

„Vidíš? Tady se to krásně spojuje, takže to pro vás nebude problém," vysvětlovala Valka Škyťákovi a oba dva se skláněli nad znovu rozmotanou sítí. Její syn pokyvoval na znamení souhlasu, ale Bezzubka v jeho očích viděl nesmělost. Samozřejmě, je to poprvé, co budou převážet velkého draka, ale když dokázal přivézt všechna dračí mláďata na jedné malé lodi, proč by nezvládl převézt jednoho draka na obrovské síti? Cloudjumper si poposedl na místě, zjevně proto, že se předtím posadil na velký kus ledu, který ho teď samozřejmě tlačil do jemnější kůže na břiše a zadku, a ta nebyla tak dobře chráněna šupinami jako ostatní části jeho těla.

Valka si všimla Stormcutterova pohybu.

„Myslím, že bychom měli sebou hodit," poznamenala, protože si přesednutí vyložila jako gesto ke zrychlení. A tak vzala síť z jedné strany, Škyťák ji popadl z té druhé, a vydala se přes ledovou planinu ke třem drakům. Nešlo jim to tak dobře, jak by chtěli, ale za to samozřejmě mohl led. A taky to, že se snažili nést síť nad zemí, aby nedrhla a někde se nevytvořila díra. Což by pro jejich záměr bylo špatné.

Bezzubka vstal ze svého místa. Teplem svého těla to tam tak vyhřál, že se pod tenkou vrstvou sněhu začínala zjevovat tráva. A to udržovali draci stálou tělesnou teplotu, ale i ta byla dost na rozmrazení sněhu. Noční Běs se toužebně zadíval na vyhřáté místečko, ale měl povinnosti. Aby vyhnal z hlavy jiné myšlenky, prudce jí zatřásl. Teď už konečně obrátil plnou pozornost ke dvěma lidem, kteří se zvládli přesunout až sem. Složili síť před ně a pořádně roztáhli. Valka se postavila a prohlížela si, jestli někde není nějaký záhyb, který by ohrozil bezpečný převoz. Když byla spokojená, mávla rukou ke Cloudjumperovi.

„Mohl bys?" zeptala se a ani nečekala na odpověď, Cloudjumper věděl, co má dělat. Bezzubkovi se v očích objevily zlomyslné ohníčky, když si uvědomil, že na tohle Stormcutter čekal celou dobu, aby si mohl uvolnit svaly, kterými se předtím přidržoval těsně nad zemí, aby se nedotýkal ledu. Pro všechny ostatní to ale vypadalo, že seděl klidně a nerušeně. _Ale na druhou stranu_ , řekl si Bezzubka a ohýnky v jeho očích pohasly stejně rychle, jako se objevily, _on čekal na MŮJ rozkaz, že si může přesednout_. Okamžitě ho zaplavil pocit viny. Ale už věděl, že to asi jinak nepůjde. Draci zatím nevěděli, co mohou od nového Alfy čekat. _Ale na Blpu jsme taky žili pět let a neměli žádného Alfu! Tak proč jsou na Alfy všichni tak fixovaní?_ V duchu si udělal poznámku, že se na to Cloudjumpera potom zeptá, i když musel mít starší drak už plné zuby jeho všetečných otázek. Ale znáte mladé draky – nezastaví se před ničím, aby zjistili odpověď na svoji otázku. A že jich Bezzubka měl.

Cloudjumper sklonil hlavu a opět dračici nabral. Opatrně, aby jí neublížil, se pomalu přesunul doprostřed sítě, kde ji položil stejným způsobem. Tentokrát se už ale nezachvěla, což znamenalo, že Cloudjumper dělal v této disciplíně celkem pokrok.

„A co ty, mami?" zeptal se Škyťák, když měli Nočního Běsa bezpečně v síti a Cloudjumper seděl na jedné straně a Bezzubka na druhé. Valka se smutně zadívala na Bewilderbeasta.

„Zůstanu tady s ním a vyléčím ho," odpověděla pevným hlasem, ale její obličej prozrazoval, že by se radši vrátila se svým dlouho ztraceným synem. _Počkat_ , opravila se, _její syn by se rád vrátil se svojí dlouho ztracenou matkou_.

Naštěstí to Škyťák přijal lépe, než by čekala. Možná proto, že měli k drakům podobné pouto.

„Dobře," přikývl. Valka si oddechla. V duchu samozřejmě.

„Vrátím se hned, jak to bude možné," slíbila žena a koutkem oka pozorovala Cloudjumpera, který si ji měřil zvědavým pohledem, a úplně jako by jí říkal: _Vem si tolik času, kolik jen chceš_. A Škyťák měl na mysli očividně to samé, protože tu samou větu potom řekl nahlas. Odmlčel se a dodal: „Potom ti pošlu Cloudjumpera s nějakým materiálem." Valka přikývla na znamení díků a syna objala. Byla ráda, že alespoň on to chápe.

„Už byste měli letět," upozornila ho. Náčelník se podíval na vycházející slunce. Mohlo být tak devět hodin, a to znamenalo, že Vikingové ve vesnici už budou na nohou.

„Astrid mě zabije," povzdechl si a zamířil k Bezzubkovi. V jeho očích hrály škádlivé ohníčky, které mu přímo sdělovaly: _To je proto, že jsi ztrácel čas blbnutím se mnou_.

„Kuš!" zasmál se Škyťák a usadil se v sedle. Potom se otočil a zamával matce. Ta zvedla ruku na pozdrav a šla zpátky k velkému, sněhobílému drakovi. Bezzubku potěšilo, že starý Alfa už dýchal normálně.

„S Valčinou péčí se brzy uzdraví," poznamenal směrem ke Cloudjumperovi. Ten přikývl. Moc si Bewilderbeasta vážil a doufal, že se mu alespoň dostane té správné péče, když byl stále naživu.

Oba draci na mladíkův pokyn roztáhli křídla a po ujištění, že je vše na svém místě a mají bezpečně síť v drápech, se vznesli. Několika mocnými máchnutími křídly vyšplhali do úctyhodné výšky. Bezzubka, který nesl jak síť, tak Škyťáka, měl trochu problém dohnat Cloudjumpera, když měl čtyři křídla a žádnou zbytečnou zátěž. Ne že by Škyťák byl zbytečný, napomenul se. Jen trochu žárlil na většího draka, protože neměl tolik křídel. Ale snižovat se k tomu, aby Cloudjumpera požádal, aby zpomalil, se mu nechtělo. To by utrpěla jeho hrdost, a tak vystoupali nad oblaka, a Bezzubka stále udržoval rychlost, kterou diktoval Cloudjumper. A v duchu děkoval za vytrvalost, kterou získal dlouhými běhy za Škyťákem, když nemohl pořádně létat.

Netrvalo dlouho a Stormcutter si jeho trochu přerývavého dýchání, jak se snažil popadnout dech, všiml.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se. Bezzubka zatřásl hlavou a několikrát se nadechnul.

„Ne," začal. „Jen… Jak to, že jsme na Blpu žili spokojeně i bez Alfy a najednou ho máme?" Pohlédl na Cloudjumpera, jako kdyby on věděl odpověď.

To velkého draka těšilo. Konečně se začíná starat o své povinnosti a věděl, že mu to nejlépe usnadní, když mu popravdě zodpoví tu jednu otázku. Potom by se toho mohl chytnout a použít jako naváděcí lano ke správnému vykonávání funkce. A Cloudjumper by mu pomáhal.

„Neznám přesnou odpověď," začal a hledal vhodná slova, kterými by dal najevo, že alespoň tuší, co se tam stalo. Upřímně ho ta situace mátla natolik, že o tom ani nemohl pořádně přemýšlet. Proč to tak je? „Ale myslím, že měli Alfu podvědomého," řekl. Bezzubka čtyřikrát mávl křídly, aby dorovnal jeho rychlost. Nabral dech a nechápavě se zadíval na druhého draka.

„Jak – podvědomého?" zeptal se, ačkoli tušil, kam tím Cloudjumper míří. A jak se ukázalo, měl pravdu.

„Poslouchali jednoho draka," začal Stormcutter a hodil na Bezzubku pohled s trochu povytaženým obočím. _Jaký jezdec, takový drak_ , pomyslel si Noční Běs, protože tohle gesto viděl několikrát dělat Valku.

„Budu hádat," řekl Bezzubka, „jsem to já?" Cloudjumper přikývl, zatímco Alfa sklonil hlavu a potichu se dovolával všech možných i nemožných božstev, aby ho té tíže na bedrech zbavily. Potom si uvědomil ještě něco. „Ale já nikdy žádné rozkazy nevydával," namítl a hodil pohled na Škyťáka sedícího na jeho hřbetě. Cloudjumper se zamyslel. Tohle nevěděl. Bylo divné, že draci žili v harmonii i bez Alfy, ale on se s tím systémem nikdy nesetkal, a tak bylo pro něj těžké určit, proč.

„Nevím," zatřepal hlavou, ale Bezzubkovi neušlo, jak měl oči rozšířené zvědavostí. A tak pokračovali beze slova.

„Už tam budeme, bráško," pohladil Nočního Běsa Škyťák. Předklonil se v sedle, aby zkontroloval dračici. Síť se trochu zhoupla pokaždé, když některý z draků mávnul křídly, ale jinak ji měli pevně uchycenou. Náčelník se narovnal. Bylo mu zle, když věděl, že Bezzubka se musí táhnout spolu s ním, ačkoli má tak mnohem víc práce, ale zajímalo by ho, proč Cloudjumper nezpomalil. Vždyť bylo absolutně viditelné, že draci nejsou na stejné úrovni! _Možná si toho nevšiml_ , uvažoval. Ale to nebylo moc pravděpodobné. Bezzubka prostě jen chtěl dokázat, že se silou, vytrvalostí i rychlostí vyrovná Cloudjumperovi, i když ho to bude stát mnohem více sil. Škyťák trochu zaváhal a nakonec obrátil hlavu ke Cloudjumperovi.

„Cloudjumpere," oslovil draka. Ten se na něj se zájmem podíval. Bylo mu už teď jasné, co chce, ale počkal, aby věděl, že se nemýlil. „Trochu zpomalíme," dokončil mladík větu a Stormcutter opravdu v ten moment složil svá vedlejší křídla a ve vzduchu se udržoval pouze dvěma hlavními. Bezzubka sice udržoval stálou rychlost, ale díky snížení Cloudjumperovy výkonnosti se dokázal mnohem lépe přizpůsobit.

Velký naoranžovělý drak hodil pohledem po jeho Alfovi. Noční Běs teď letěl mnohem hladčeji než předtím.

„Měl jsi něco říct," pokáral ho Cloudjumper. Bezzubka tvrdohlavě zatřásl hlavou.

„Nemusel," odpověděl, ale tohle nebyla tak upřímná odpověď. Už jen proto, že se Cloudjumperovi nedíval do očí, jako to dělal vždycky.

„Jsi špatný lhář, _Bezzubko_ ," usmál se Stormcutter a dával si pořádně pozor, aby zdůraznil oslovení.

Noční Běs letící vedle něj protočil oči.

„Konečně se někdo ujal toho, že jsem jen Bezzubka!" vydechl a zakryl tím fakt, že lhal. Naneštěstí pro něj mu chtěl Cloudjumper udělit lekci.

„Tak poslouchej, ty JEN BEZZUBKO," začal. _Už to začíná_ , prolétlo hlavou Alfovi, ale mlčel a čekal na další slova. „Vzhledem k tomu, že nemáš zkušenosti s tím být Alfou," pokračoval Cloudjumper. _A ty snad jo?_ podivil se Bezzubka v duchu. „Tak tě budu učit," dokončil Stormcutter a vypjal hruď. _Cože?!_ Blesklo Nočnímu Běsovi hlavou a málem zapomněl letět.

„Ale… Jak?" zeptal se opatrně, se všemi smysly napjatými na té nejvyšší úrovni. Tohle nebylo dobré, a pokud se chce Cloudjumper ujmout zaučení, tak se bude muset pár příštích let schovávat a čekat na noc, kdy pro něj bude neviditelný. Stormcutter pohodil hlavou.

„Pomáhal jsem často starému Alfovi, takže nějaké zkušenosti mám. A ty ses zase postavil rovnou dvěma Alfům, takže i když jsi Alfa už pět let, tak nemáš žádné zkušenosti," vysvětlil Cloudjumper hrdě.

Když se o tom teď drak zmínil, vypadalo to rozumně. A dokonce to i dávalo smysl. Cloudjumper mohl jasně vidět, jak o jeho slovech Alfa přemýšlí. V duchu se tetelil blahem. A nyní bude jeho třešnička na dortu.

„Takže se zase vrátíme k tomu, že jsi lhal," řekl trošku zlomyslně a mávnul křídly.

„Ale ne," ulétlo Bezzubkovi dřív, než se stačil rozmyslet, co řekne. Cloudjumper se usmál.

„Teď ses přiznal sám," poznamenal a nevnímal vražedné pohledy, které po něm Noční Běs hodil. „Kdybys to neudělal a předložil mi rozumný důvod, tak bych tě nechal," usmál se a liboval si, jak jeho plán vychází. I když by neměl udělovat Alfovi lekce, tak k zaučování to patřilo. Sice byl Bezzubka od přírody protektivní a staral se o druhé, ale jen tyhle předpoklady k dobrému vůdci nevedou. Napřed si řekl, že se musí naučit přiznat svou chybu. A Škyťák se o tom nemusel nikdy dozvědět. Nakonec, učí se spolu, ne? A protože hocha učí jeho matka, tak její drak bude učit jeho draka.

„Ano, ano, jsem špatný lhář, no a?" složil Bezzubka otráveně uši k tělu. Neměl sebemenší náladu na učení, a už vůbec ne tam, kde nemůže utéct. Cloudjumper překvapeně zamrkal. Takhle rychlou odpověď nečekal. _Ale tím lepší_ , pomyslel si.

„Tohle říkáš jen proto, abych tě už nechal," poznamenal vítězně a měl pravdu. Bezzubka se na něj otočil a suše prohlásil: „Ano."

„Ale tohle není to, co jsem chtěl," řekl Cloudjumper a pozorně sledoval druha. Noční Běs se zamyslel a co chvilku vrhl pohled nahoru na Škyťáka nebo dolů na dračici v síti. To pro Stormcuttera znamenalo, že o tom aspoň přemýšlí. Však mu také nic jiného nezbývalo. Sice mohl jednoduše draka ignorovat, ale kde by potom byla ta zábava?

„Tak prostě řekni, proč ses štval tak moc a nic mi neřekl," pobídl ho jemně. Kdyby na to šel moc zhurta, tak by druhého draka spíše zastrašil a žádnou odpověď z něj nedostal.

„Noo," protáhl Bezzubka zamyšleně, „nechtěl jsem nic říct, protožeee." Zastavil se a nevěděl, jak dál. Ale Cloudjumper trpělivě čekal na výsledek, během té doby, kdy on mlčel, a kromě občasného mávnutí křídel nic jiného nezaznívalo. „Protože," začal znovu, „protože jsem nechtěl nic říct." _Skvěle, Bezzubko, zase jsi vytvořil perlu_ , ztrestal se v mysli. Cloudjumper zavrtěl hlavou. _To je ale vyjadřování_ , pomyslel si a udělal si mentální poznámku, že na tom musí taky zapracovat.

„To není odpověď," namítl.

„To já vím, jen jsem si chtěl dokázat, že dokážu udržet tempo s tebou, se vší zátěží a i když máš ty čtyři křídla!" vyjel Noční Běs a docela naháněl strach. Cloudjumper se usmál.

„Vždyť jsi mi to právě řekl!" rozesmál se a nevnímal všemožné pohledy, které na něj upíral naštvaný Noční Běs. Ten po chvíli zvedl uši a přidal se k němu.

„Ano, jsem velmi špatný lhář," prohlásil a pokračovali dál v cestě na Blp.


	4. Překvapení

**Omlouvám se za menší zpoždění, ale celý víkend jsem se dívala na nové díly Race to the Edge, takže jsem i do příběhu něco z toho doplnila.**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

Zbytek cesty se Bezzubkovi dařilo celkem úspěšně Cloudjumpera ignorovat. Ačkoli za tu dobu, kdy bylo slyšet jen šustění větru a občasné mávání křídel, přemýšlel. Ano, udělal chybu. Ale to mu nebránilo, aby ji později třeba neudělal znovu. Jen tak, pro jistotu. Byl si stoprocentně jistý, že i Stormcutter musel nadělat spousty chyb, jenže byl také starší. A mladí draci měli snahu se do všeho hrnout spíše po hlavě, a až potom zapojit mozek. Toho si ale Bezzubka ve službách Rudé Smrti moc neužil, takže to musel dohánět teď.

Cloudjumperovi neušlo, že se Noční Běs chvílemi chová jako mládě. Skotačí a hraje si, což by nebylo tak divné, ale je mu už dvacet let! Je to dospělý drak s povinnostmi! On sám sice dělal chyby, stále je dělá, ale učí se z nich. Však on už Bezzubku naučí, jak se to má dělat. Ale pro tuto chvíli věděl, že bude lepší nechat draka rozjímat o svých chybách, protože kdyby zasáhl, jeho slova by nepřinesla ovoce.

Škyťákovi se v posledních minutách cesty sedělo na Bezzubkově hřbetu značně nepohodlně. Nedal to ale nijak najevo. Tak nějak měl nepříjemný pocit, že se oba draci pohádali, vzhledem k tomu, že se teď nepodívali jeden na druhého a očividně trucovali. Mladík vypustil neslyšný vzdech a trochu natáhl krk, aby viděl na síť, kterou draci drželi.

Z dračího hřbetu měl skvělý přehled o tom, jak má který drak předmět uchopený. Cloudjumperovy dlouhé nohy způsobovaly, že byla síť trochu nakloněna, takže hoch pobídl Bezzubku o trochu níže, aby ztráty vyrovnali. Za tu dobu, kterou se znali, už dokázali natolik předvídat pohyby toho druhého, dokonce i Bezzubka reagoval na slabý tlak koleny. Vždy to ale používali, jen když měli trable. Ne že by se daná situace dala označit za průšvih, což vlastně ano, když uvážíme rozzuřenou Astrid, ale tohle bylo poprvé, kdy tuto schopnost využili někde jinde, než v nějaké jeskyni (a že se tam dostávali hodně často) nebo na tajné výpravě.

Letěli těsně pod mraky, aby náhodou nepřeletěli domov. A to se mohlo celkem dobře stát. Přece jen draci letěli ze začátku hodně rychle, takže by tam už mohli být. Zkusmo se zadíval před sebe. Ostré ranní slunce mu přitom zasvítilo do očí, takže si je musel zastínit rukou, aby dobře viděl. V dálce se něco zablýsklo. _To by mohl být Blp_ , pomyslel si Škyťák a dál napínal zrak. Nechtěl popohnat Bezzubku, aby se ještě víc utahal, a tak mu nezbylo nic jiného než čekat, až se draci více přiblíží, což při této rychlosti nebyl problém.

Navíc to vypadalo, že Noční Běs a Stormcutter instinktivně zrychlili. To mladého náčelníka usvědčilo v přesvědčení, že pevnina před nimi je Blp. Draci se už těšili domů. Potom si vzpomněl na matku a trochu zesmutněl. Právě ona, Astrid a Bezzubka mu pomáhali překonat tyhle dny, pomáhali jeden druhému a to mu vyhovovalo. Cloudjumper taky pomáhal, jenže on ho teď bude muset poslat zpět na Dračí Horu, kde se odehrála bitva Bewilderbeastů. A tím přijde o značnou část podpory.

Vlastně se ze šoku vzpamatovávali všichni obyvatelé Blpu. Nebylo to totiž tak běžné (cca jednou za pět let), aby si to přimašíroval obrovský drak a zaútočil na ně, ať už byl někým ovládán nebo se svobodně rozhodoval.

Škyťák se trochu naklonil a podrbal Bezzubku mezi ušima. Tam to měl obzvláště rád.

„Už tam budeme," zašeptal spíše pro sebe než pro něj. Zaznamenal pohyb drakova ucha a dovtípil se, že to samozřejmě slyšel. Potichu se pokáral za to, že zapomněl na výborný dračí sluch, a sledoval cestu.

Tyrkysově modré moře se brzy změnilo na pískové útesy, které byly dál od pobřeží, až na skalnaté útvary při břehu.

„Letíme do akademie," oznámil drakům Škyťák a ani jeden nezaváhal ve změně směru. Vyhnuli se hlavní části vesnice, ačkoli na některých odlehlých místech rádi bydleli místní podivíni. Ale od té doby, kdy zmizel Hníva, se takových osamělých vlků moc nevyskytovalo. Všichni byli spíše společenští tvorové, a hlavně – všichni měli rádi draky.

Draci doletěli do arény. Už delší dobu nechávali střechu vysunutou, takže mohli volně vylétat i odlétat. Cloudjumper zpomalil a Bezzubka ho napodobil. Oba se teď snášeli jen s pomocí malého máchání křídel. Nebyla to nijak namáhavá práce, ale pro vyčerpaného Bezzubku to představovalo téměř peklo.

Nakonec jemně složili síť s dračicí na zem a Bezzubka konečně sklouzl na zem vedle ní. Nikdy by nečekal, že po takovém letu bude tak vyčerpaný. Potřásl hlavou, aby si pročistil myšlenky, že si ani nevšiml Škyťáka, jak stojí u sítě a sundavá ji z draka. Noční Běs si olízl čenich, než spatřil Cloudjumpera pochodujícího směrem k němu. _Ale ne, už to začíná_ , prolétlo mu hlavou, než přelétl očima jeden konec arény na druhý. Nikde nebyla žádná skrýš, kde by se mohl schovat.

„Dobře, musíme dát dolů střechu," oznámil Škyťák a přišel k ovládání. Ozvalo se zaskřípění a střecha propletená pruhy oceli se spustila dolů. Těžce dosedla na vrch kruhové arény a dolů se snesl kus prachu. Ale ani tahle sprška nebyla to, v čem by se mohl Bezzubka před Stormcutterem schovat. Z vzniklé situace prostě nebylo úniku. _Tolik o tom být Alfa_ , pomyslel si Noční Běs a s velkým povzdechem se vydal vstříc osudu.

Naštěstí pro něj se ozvalo mávání křídel a koutkem oka mohl zahlédnout matný modrý flek. Stormfly s Astrid, o tom nebylo pochyb.

„Ale ne," slyšel vydechnout Škyťáka, zčásti hrůzou a radši ani nechtěl hádat, čeho byla ta druhá část. Ovšemže měl jeho kamarád svou přítelkyni rád, ale někdy byly chvíle, kdy by nejradši zmizel z povrchu zemského. A tahle byla jednou z nich.

Stormfly vletěla téměř neslyšně do arény a Astrid ještě napůl za letu seskočila.

„Škyťáku Strašný Tresko třetí!" vykřikla nahněvaně a rozběhla se doprostřed arény, kde stál mladík provinile před sítí s drakem. Stormfly to nebrala tak vážně, ale na znamení pozdravu sklonila před Bezzubkou hlavu. Noční Běs jí odpověděl stejným gestem.

„Tohle bych nedělal," naklonil se k němu Cloudjumper. _To je přece moje věc, jak pozdravím kamarády, ne?_ pomyslel si nejmenší drak naštvaně, ale nahlas nic neřekl. Ještě by ho to stálo několik hodin lekce o slušném chování. Raději sledoval scénu před sebou.

Tři draci tam tiše seděli s očima vykulenýma, když Astrid začala svůj proslov. „Ty si klidně odletíš beze mě a vrátíš se s…" vytáhla krk, aby viděla rasu draka.

„S Nočním Běsem!?" vyhrkla, teď spíše překvapeně než rozzlobeně. Aby se taky hněvala, že? Najít dalšího zástupce dost vzácné rasy. Škyťák, který se zjevně přepnul do módu, kdy jedním uchem vnímal a druhým informace vypouštěl, se probral a levou rukou si prohrábl vlasy.

„No, našli jsme ji v Dragových lodích," vysvětlil opatrně, ale byl přerušen dívkou.

„Vy jste byli v Dragových lodích?! Jsi normální, mohlo se ti tam něco stát!" Astrid byla už zase v plné ráži.

„Tohle se asi připíše na seznam jeho největších hříchů," poznamenala suše Stormfly, jak je sledovali.

„Však my taky máme svoje hříchy," zabručel Bezzubka, ale aby se nějak pohnul a šel svému jezdci pomoct, to ho – no, napadlo, ale nechtěl snášet ten křik. Sám měl svých starostí dost, jenže po chvilce toho bylo i pro citlivé dračí uši příliš.

 _Tak už dost_ , řekl si pro sebe a jedním mávnutím křídly se přesunul před Škyťáka. Nestál zrovna v bojové pozici, ale výhružné to bylo dost. O to víc ho ani nepřekvapilo, že Astrid jen položila ruku na jeho čumák a řekla: „Drž se stranou, Bezzubko, tohle je jen mezi námi dvěma."

„Fajn," zavrčel drak a ohlédl se na Škyťáka s výrazem: promiň, ale budeš si to muset vyřešit sám.

„Zrádce," zamumlal náčelník a tak trochu se na černého draka, který se momentálně vrátil ke svým dvěma druhům, zlobil. Ale stále měl před sebou Astrid, jejíž hněv pomalu, ale jistě, slábnul. Navíc se v ní začala budit zvědavost a zájem o nového draka a situaci, v níž ho našli. Nedávala to na sobě ale moc znát.

„Nechápu, proč jsi musel sehrát tohle divadlo," zamručel Cloudjumper, když si Bezzubka zase sedl mezi něj a Stormfly. Noční Běs od něj odvrátil hlavu a cosi nesrozumitelně zamumlal. Cloudjumper se pro sebe usmál.

„Ty jsi vážně mladý drak," ohodnotil ten výstup. On nebyl sice zrovna nejmladší, ale pamatoval si na svá raná léta. Taky byl až nerozumný. Jenže on nebyl Alfa a naštěstí ho to asi nikdy nečeká.

Stormfly to nevzala s takovým klidem jako Bezzubka. Byli přátelé a navíc Stormcuttera až tak dobře neznala. Vždyť si jen tak přijde a naváží se do jejího kamaráda, ba co víc – Alfy! To už na Nodra bylo prostě příliš. Dračice vstala a na ocase již měla připravené ostny.

„Jak to mluvíš s…" zastavila se a váhavě se zadívala koutkem oka na černého draka, který ji stejně se zájmem sledoval. A Stormfly najednou nevěděla, jak ho má oslovit. Co kdyby se na ni naštval? Je vlastně stále jeho kamarádka? _Musí být_ , řekla si a hodila tvrdý pohled na Cloudjumpera, kterého to z míry ani trochu nevyvedlo. „Jak to mluvíš s Bezzubkou?!" rozčilila se a měla co dělat, aby nezaútočila. Naprosto přesně věděla, že TO by Bezzubka určitě neocenil.

Cloudjumper se na ni jen podíval se zájmem. To Stormfly poznala, protože měl drak povytažené části na vrcholu hlavy. Neměla s tím mnoho zkušeností, navíc dokud nepotkala Cloudjumpera, nikdy předtím žádného Stormcuttera neviděla. Byla to poměrně vzácná rasa draka.

Zato Noční Běs měl spíš šokovaný výraz. _Rozzlobila jsem ho_ , pomyslela si Stormfly, _ale za pokus to stojí. Takhle s ním nemá co mluvit_. Bezzubka po několika sekundách zklidnil svůj výraz a už nevypadal nijak naštvaně.

„To je v pořádku, Stormfly," řekl s naprostým klidem. Tohle dračice nechápala.

„Ale vždyť jsi Alfa," namítla, „a on by se k tobě měl chovat s respektem." _Už je to tu zase_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, _všichni mě najednou vidí jen jako Alfu. Nikoho ani nenapadne smýšlet o mně zase jako o Bezzubkovi_. Vrhl letmý pohled na Stormcuttera. Drak světle oranžové barvy jen vyčkával, co řekne. _Dnes je vážně den nemožných úniků_ , prolétlo mu hlavou trpce.

„Já jsem ho o to požádal," vysvětlil a Nodr zmlkl. Ostny na jeho ocase se zase stáhly a Stormfly se uklidnila.

„Proč?" zeptala se, ale než mohl Bezzubka odpovědět, přišli Škyťák s Astrid, což ho zachránilo od dalšího výslechu.

„Takže vy jste našli v Dragových lodích dalšího Nočního Běsa," žasla nad tím dívka, když odlétali od arény. Koneckonců to bylo jediné místo, které nebylo poškozené Bewilderbeastovým řáděním, stejně jako Hnívova chata a rokle. Všichni tři draci teď letěli v jedné řadě, ačkoliv Cloudjumper měl tendenci letět napřed.

„Přesně," přitakal Škyťák. Astrid se k němu obrátila ve Stormflyině sedle.

„Víš ty vůbec, že tě všichni hledají?" řekla mu ustaraně.

„Všichni… hledají?" užasl náčelník. Nečekal, že by ho vůbec někdo hledal, když byl tolik let tím moulou, co nic nedokázal.

„Jakmile Tlamoun zjistil, že nejsi doma, tak zburcoval celou vesnici," vysvětlila mu s klidem Astrid a prohrábla si blonďaté vlasy. Jak draci letěli, tak jí slabě vlály. Bezzubka trochu natočil hlavu a významně se na hocha podíval s pohledem já-ti-to-říkal.

„Ale jdi ty," zasmál se v jeho směru Škyťák a podrbal ho za ušima. Bezzubka v protestu trhl hlavou a potom s ní zatřásl.

„Vypadá to, že s tebou nesouhlasí," smála se hlasitě Astrid.

Cesta od arény uběhla hrozně rychle. Škyťák navedl Bezzubku za jeho dům. Byl sice poničený, ale to stejně nevadilo, protože by ho stejně čekalo rozšíření, když tam teď budou dva velcí draci a časem možná i tři.

Astrid pokračovala se Stormfly dál, k Velké síni, kde se po ránu většinou všichni scházeli, aby prodiskutovali program na další den plný oprav. Nodr proletěl kolem rozestavěné sochy Kliďase a přistál hned před vchodem. Dívka sesedla a rozrazila dveře. Kolem stolu tam seděli Tlamoun s Gothi a několik starších občanů.

„Škyťák je tady!" informovala je Astrid a přišla k nim.

„Vážně?" zeptal se Tlamoun, „a určitě byl s Bezzubkou zase někde venku." Gothi souhlasně přikyvovala, ale Astrid věděla, že až tak jedovatě to nemyslel. Jenom přikývla.

„V tom případě mohl aspoň něco říct," zabručel bývalý kovář, „a jeho máti byla s ním?" Astrid znovu přikývla. Tušila, že jejího přítele čeká dost dlouhé vysvětlování, jak a proč.

„Fajn," řekl Tlamoun a zvedl se. „Však já jim zakroutím krkem, oběma!" láteřil, když odcházel. „Takhle si lítat jenom tak – mohlo se mu něco stát!" Rázným krokem si to zamířil ke zbytkům stavení. Když teď byl Kliďas pryč, snažil se chlapci pomáhat, jak jen mohl.

A opravdu – za domem seděl Cloudjumper, ale po Bezzubkovi nebylo ani stopy. Tlamoun trochu zaváhal. Valčina draka zatím moc dobře neznal – to ostatně nikdo – takže nevěděl, jestli se s ním bude ochotný bavit. Ale za zkoušku to stojí.

„Kde je Škyťák?" zeptal se ho. Stormcutter se na něj dlouze, zvědavě zadíval a potom sklonil hlavu, aby na něj mohl nasednout. Bylo to tak rychlejší, než kdyby šel.

Neletěl ale dlouho. U malé chaty stál Bezzubka a čekal na jezdce. Škyťák mezitím vevnitř sháněl všechny různé věci, co měl poslat zpátky Valce. Tlamoun spěšně pochválil Cloudjumpera a vydal se k chatě, jenže v tom mu zabránil Bezzubka. Dostal totiž za úkol hlídat.

„Ale no tak!" zaškaredil se Tlamoun a snažil se ho obejít, ale drak to nedovolil. „Přerostlý hlídací kotě," ucedil muž a opřel se zády o stěnu. Holt bude muset počkat, až vyjde.

Škyťák věděl, že venku kdosi je a věděl přesně kdo. Byl moc rád, že nakázal Bezzubkovi, aby hlídal. Protože jinak by ho Tlamoun zpražil hned na místě. Ale tomu se stejně nevyhne. A tak posbíral všechno potřebné a s hlubokým nádechem se vydal ke dveřím.

„Kde jsi k čertu byl?!" vybafl na něj Tlamoun hned, jak vyšel ze dveří. Škyťák se tak lekl, že málem upustil všechno, co si vzal ve skladu.

„Fuj, tohle mi nedělej!" vydechl vyděšeně. Tlamoun vzdychl a stočil oči k nebi, než na něj zase vyjel: „To mě nezajímá, kdes byl a kde máš svojí máti?!" To, že nebylo úniku, chlapci došlo už na začátku, když mu Astrid řekla, že ho hledají. Jenže teď, když tomu čelil, to bylo mnohem horší, než čekal.

„My jsme byli na Dračí hoře," začal. Tlamoun zvědavě povytáhl obočí, ale zůstal zticha.

„No a… Bewilderbeast je stále naživu," vysvětloval, „takže se máma rozhodla, že ho vyléčí." Odmlčel se a tázavě se na Tlamouna zadíval. Ten lehce pokýval hlavou, že rozumí, ale stejně ho nenechal mít poslední slovo.

„A to tě nenapadlo, že tady z toho budou na větvi?" zeptal se vědoucně. Tentokrát Škyťák pokrčil rameny. Napadlo, samozřejmě že ho to napadlo! Jenže nepočítal s tím, že se tam tak dlouho zdrží. „Fajn," založil si Tlamoun ruku v bok a druhou rukou, na které měl násadu, shodou okolností zrovna hák, téměř zvedl mladého náčelníka.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se Škyťák celkem zděšeně, protože nevěděl, co se chystá udělat. Jedno bylo ale jisté – za tohle ho kázání nemine. Připadal si jako předtím, když draci byli jejich nepřátelé a on jen pouhý kovářský učeň.

Tlamoun ho položil na zem, když slyšel ten vyděšený tón jeho hlasu.

„Na draka," nařídil, „letíme zpátky." Cloudjumper trpělivě vyčkával, Tlamoun si nebyl jistý, jestli na něm může znovu letět, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že ještě jednou ho to nezabije. Bezzubka už netrpělivě poskakoval na místě, i se Škyťákem na hřbetě.

„Ty jsi opravdu jako mládě," zavrčel otráveně Stormcutter. Udivovalo ho, jak rychle Noční Běs zase nabral síly po vyčerpávajícím letu. On sám sice nebyl vyčerpaný, ale v tomhle směru se vždy hodilo nabrat nějaké síly, takže hodlal ještě tak hodinu na Blpu zůstat.

Bezzubka nepřestával tancovat nedočkavostí na místě a to Cloudjumpera hrozně otravovalo. Měl už toho po krk, a pokud by nezamručel a sklonil hlavu, aby Tlamoun mohl nasednout, nikdy by se toho nezbavil. _S ním to bude dlouhá cesta_ , pomyslel si trpce. Uvědomil si, že aby ho mohl učit, bude nejdřív potřebovat vědět víc o jeho minulosti, a tak se během krátkého letu začal vyptávat.

„Eh… Bezzubko," začal. Noční Běs se na něj zvědavě podíval a čekal. „Víš, že abych tě mohl učit, potřebuju vědět něco o tobě a tvé minulosti," vysvětlil Stormcutter. Nebylo mu zrovna příjemné pokládat tuhle otázku, ale nemohl jinak. Bezzubka se rozmýšlel, co řekne – aby zase neudělal chybu jako posledně.

„Z minulosti víc než pět let si nepamatuju," řekl a Cloudjumper si na chvilku myslel, že zahlédl v jeho očích záblesk lítosti. _Co tedy dělal?_ vleklo se mu hlavou. „Byl jsem v hnízdě Rudé Smrti a na Blp jsme byli posíláni plenit a přinášet jí potravu. V podstatě byla něco jako Dragův Bewilderbeast," vysvětloval drak a zahlédl Cloudjumperovu zvědavost.

„Zastrašovala nás, vždycky," vzpomínal Bezzubka, „když jsme neuposlechli, tak nás snědla." Při té vzpomínce se zatřásl. „A potom – potom mě jednoho dne Škyťák sestřelil. Tím jsem získal tohle," obrátil hlavu a ukázal na levou ocasní ploutev, tu náhradní, která už byla zašle červená, ale znak Blpu na ní zůstával jasný. Cloudjumper si toho všiml a slyšel to říkat Škyťáka, ale když se to slyší od poškozeného, to je jiná. A Bezzubka pokračoval: „Už jsem byl smířený s tím, že až mě najde, tak mě zabije, podle toho, co nám vždycky říkali o lidech. Ale…" odmlčel se a pohlédl na stromy ubíhající pod ním.

„Když přišel a chtěl mě zabít, byl jsem hrozně vyděšený." _To by byl každý_ , pomyslel si Cloudjumper. Nikdy by neřekl, že zrovna tenhle drak má tak neobyčejný příběh. Ale neobyčejný drak – neobyčejný příběh.

„Jenže on zrovna tak. A když jsem ho takhle poprvé viděl, byl stejně vyděšený jako já," pokračoval Bezzubka. A v tu chvíli ani netušil, že vlastně říká ta samá slova jako tenkrát Škyťák. „A místo, aby mě zabil, tak mě pustil. A díky tomu jsem ho nezabil já," řekl Noční Běs.

Cesta se blížila ke konci a takhle z výšky mohli vidět některé Vikingy. Většina se jich už stihla vrátit, když se Astrid vydala se Stormfly říct jim to, takže tam byli už i Snoplivec s Rybinohou a dvojčaty. A samozřejmě jejich draci. Tyhle dva dny se odmítali hnout od svých pánů na více než tři kroky. Kromě Stormfly – ta se už cítila v bezpečí. Věděla, že se Bewilderbeast jen tak nevrátí.

Bezzubka s Cloudjumperem hladce přistáli před domem. Tlamoun urychleně sesedl z Cloudjumpera, zatímco někteří Vikingové vítali Škyťáka. Draci sklonili hlavy na důkaz respektu a Bezzubka taky lehce pokýval hlavou, ale jinak to bylo všechno v normálu. Zase je čeká den plný námahy a žádné legrace.

„Tak pokračuj," vybídl Nočního Běsa Cloudjumper.

„Chtěl jsem odletět, ale kvůli zraněné ocasní ploutvi jsem nemohl. A tak jsem skončil na dně rokle, kde bych umřel, kdyby nebyl Škyťák tak zvědavý," zasmál se Bezzubka. Stormfly se k nim potichu přikradla a teď právě sdělovala Tesákovi: „Zase vypráví ten svůj příběh."

„No a co?" zareagovala Flákota, „ať si ho klidně vypráví, my stejně víme, jak to bylo." Tesák švihnul ocasem.

„Já vím perfektně, jak to bylo," řekl trochu nafoukaně, ale než se mohl začít s Flákotou hádat, zasáhla Stormfly.

„A dnes ráno našli dalšího Nočního Běsa!" Začepýřila se, spokojená, že jim to řekla jako první. Ozvalo se čtvero ‚COŽE?' a potom se čtyři draci dívali zvědavě na Bezzubku, který si jich sice všiml, ale ze všeho nejdřív musel dovyprávět ten příběh. Brk s Hrkem se k tomu všemu zatím moc nevyjádřili, protože byli unavení. To víte, dvě hlavy, jedno tělo a dva jezdci, kteří běhají sem a tam… Bylo pro ně dost těžké zůstávat stále s nimi, takže byli uhonění a chtěli si dopřát odpočinek.

„A dovezli mě přímo k hnízdu Rudé Smrti," říkal právě Bezzubka, „vyhnali všechny draky, jenže já byl svázaný na lodi, takže mě vysvobodil až Škyťák spolu s… Kliďasem." Při vyslovení jeho jména se trochu zadrhl, stále vzpomínal na tu situaci, kde nemohl nic dělat, kde byl tak bezbranný. Kde se nechal ovládat a zabil ho.

 _Chudák_ , zamyslel se Cloudjumper, bude _muset žít celý život s tím, že zabil otce svého nejlepšího kamaráda._ Taková situace mnoho draků nepotkávala, docela dobře možná proto, že prostě draci nikdy dřív s lidmi nežili.

„Takže jsme proti Rudé Smrti bojovali a vyhráli jsme. Jenže mi začala hořet ta náhradní ploutev a ještě nás k tomu srazil ostnatý ocas královny. Škyťák spadl a já ho prostě nedokázal zachránit. Díky tomu má protézu," dokončil Bezzubka vyprávění. Cloudjumper se zamyslel a nakonec poznamenal: „Ty se asi rád vzpouzíš vyšším silám, co?" Dřív by si nedovedl představit, jak by mohl drak jako Bezzubka porazit někoho tak velkého jako je Rudá Smrt – jenže po tom, co viděl, jak porazil Bewilderbeasta, se nad tím už ani nepozastavoval. Ten drak vlastně přišel o celé dětství, pokud byl pod královnou. _Takže teď se to snaží nevědomky dohnat_ , zakončil proud myšlenek Stormcutter.

Stormfly a ostatní si chtěli jít s Bezzubkou promluvit, ale předběhla je mláďata Scuttleclawů. Ti drobečci, na kterých Škyťák s ostatními přiletěli. Ten malý, žlutý, přesně ten, který se před dvěma dny na Dračí Hoře zakousl do Bezzubkova ocasu, se teď přihnal dřív než ostatní a už za běhu se ptal: „Budeš si s námi hrát?" Noční Běs si povzdechl. Měl snad na výběr? V hloubi duše ale přiznával, že si s nimi hraje docela rád – pokud ho ovšem zrovna nekoušou nebo ho netahají za uši. A tak zaujmul všeobecnou pozici – skrčil přední nohy a zamával ocasem. Tím dal mláďatům jasně najevo, že je ochotný si s nimi hrát.

„Skvěle!" vypískl malý Scuttleclaw, „budeme hrát sever!" Hra na sever byla oblíbená hra malých draků – jeden z nich se vydal na severní stranu a po dvaceti krocích se otočil a hádal, kde jsou schovaní ti zbylí. Byla to vlastně velká hra na schovávanou – akorát v dračím podání.

Jenže Bezzubka se zarazil.

„To neznám," přiznal se provinile.

„TY TO NEZNÁŠ?!" vyletěli ostatní draci překvapeně. To bylo neuvěřitelné – dokonce i Stormfly se zhrozila.

„Ty to vážně neznáš?" zeptal se ještě s nadějí v hlase zlatý Scuttleclaw. Bezzubka zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ale vždyť na Dračí hoře to zná každý," namítl fialový Scuttleclaw. Jenže potom si uvědomil svoji chybu a dodal: „Ale tys nevyrůstal na Dračí hoře, že jo?" A Bezzubku zahrnuly stovky otázek.

„Tak kdes vyrůstal, že to tam nikdo neznal?" překřičel ostatní ten zlatý Scuttleclaw.

„Sunrisi, zklidni se," zašeptal tmavě zelený Scuttleclaw.

„Já nevím," udělal Bezzubka gesto, které by se dalo považovat za pokrčení ramen, „byl jsem v hnízdě Rudé Smrti a tam byly jakékoliv hry zakázané."

„ZAKÁZANÉ?!" zhrozili se všichni draci z Dračí hory, kteří konverzaci slyšeli a chtěli vidět, jak si nový Alfa s hyperaktivními mláďaty poradí.

„To je pravda, byly zakázané," přidala se do hovoru Stormfly, „a je tady hodně draků, kteří to potvrdí." Sunrise poraženě sklopil hlavu.

„Takže si s námi nebudeš hrát?" zeptal se smutně. Musel sám uznat, že cítí soucit k Bezzubkovi, ale pokud ty hry nezná, nemá cenu to hrát. To ale Noční Běs nemínil jen tak přejít.

„No, mám ještě chvilku čas," řekl, „co kdybyste mě to naučili?" A pokusil se usmát, ten samý úsměv, co se naučil, když potkal Škyťáka.

Fialový Scuttleclaw vyskočil.

„Tak na co čekáme?" zvolal a začal zarputile vysvětlovat: „Sever se hraje tak, že jeden jde na sever, nesmí se ohlížet a po dvaceti krocích se otočí. Mezitím se ti ostatní schovají a koho sever najde první, ten příště hledá. Chápeš?" Bezzubka váhavě přikývl a Sunrise oznámil, že on je první sever. Vydal se tedy k poničenému závodišti.

„Rychle, dělejte!" rozběhl se tmavě zelený Scuttleclaw a snažil se najít nějaký vhodný úkryt. Bezzubka se rozhlédl, kam by se asi tak mohl schovat, ale nic pro jeho velikost nenašel. A tak v rychlosti oběhl dům a skočil na střechu. Nebyl to zrovna ten nejlepší úkryt, jenže nic jiného takhle rychle nemohl najít. A to žil prosím na Blpu už pět let a za tu dobu si ani nenašel úkryty. Proč by, že? Stále byly nějaké potyčky, boje s Alvinem, Dagurem, Dragon Edge spolu s Viggem a lovci draků a nakonec dračí závody.

Sunrise ušel dvacet kroků a otočil se. Zamával ocasem a rozhlédl se po vesnici pokryté ledem. Většina procházejících draků si ho nevšímala, ale postřehl, že Stormfly a její kamarádi tam stále stojí. Nepovažoval to za moc důležité, ale třeba by mu mohli říct, kde jsou ostatní schovaní. Nakonec to ale nebylo třeba. V záři slunce zahlédl odlesk tmavě zelené šupiny.

„Firefly, jsi za tím sudem!" zavolal a hned nato zelený Scuttleclaw vyšel z úkrytu.

„Proč mě musíš vždycky najít jako první?" zaprskal vztekle.

Zlatý Scuttleclaw potom našel světle modrého. Se dvěma kamarády po boku se rozhlédl, když vtom uviděl jen lehký pohyb na střeše.

„Alfa na střeše!" zavolal. Bezzubka vystrčil hlavu.

„Jsem Bezzubka," napomenul ho jemně, „co mě vlastně prozradilo?"

„Ucho," odpověděl Sunrise a hledal dál.

„Ty nevděčný ucho," zavrčel Bezzubka a snažil se zuby svoje levé ucho chytit. Namísto toho se jím jen propleskl, což ho naštvalo ještě víc.

Znovu natočil hlavu, ale když se mu to stále nedařilo, vzdal to. Zahlédl Cloudjumpera, jak mu gestem hlavy dává znamení, aby šel k nim. Bezzubka zkontroloval rychlým pohledem hrající si mláďata a několika dlouhými skoky byl u Stormcuttera.

„Někdo si tady pustil pusu na špacír," zabručel meruňkový drak a ukázal na skupinku draků, kteří stáli hned za ním. Stormfly v čele, hrdá jako vždy, vedle ní Tesák a Flákota. Hrk a Brk stále leželi, ale měli otevřené oči a pozorně naslouchali.

„Takže jak je to s tím Nočním Běsem?" zeptala se nedočkavě Flákota. Oči všech čtyř draků s pěti hlavami celkem vyzařovala čirá zvědavost. Bezzubka protočil oči v sloup.

„Našli jsme ho," odpověděl prostě. Stormfly si protáhla křídla.

„Nebo bys snad měl říct ‚ji'?" podotkla, aby tak dala najevo, že zrovna neřekl všechny detaily. Bezzubka si dal tlapu na hlavu v gestu ‚to snad není možné'. Už teď si moc přál, aby konečně přišel Škyťák a on se mohl pustit do oprav.

„Takže brzy máme očekávat malé Noční Běsy?" zeptal se trochu posměšně Tesák. Bezzubka měl štěstí, že měl černé šupiny, ale i tak některé nabraly rudý nádech. Jediný, kdo si toho všiml, byl Cloudjumper. Naštěstí byl natolik chytrý, aby nic neříkal.

Bezzubka se znovu posbíral dohromady a řekl: „Tesáku, doteď byla u Draga. Nevíme ani, jak bude reagovat. Možná bude chtít odejít a -"

„Ale jakmile uvidí tak sexy draka jako jsi ty, tak určitě zůstane," namítl Brk. Byla to první věc, kterou řekl, a ne zrovna nejgeniálnější. Sotva Bezzubka ovládl svoje emoce, tak mu jeho uši zčervenaly, že si toho všimli i ostatní. Tesák otevřel tlamu, aby měl nějakou nemístnou poznámku, ale vtom si uvědomil, že naštvat Alfu by možná nebylo zrovna nejvhodnější.

 _Škyťáku, kde jsi, když tě potřebuju?_ bědoval v duchu Bezzubka a dovolával se všech možných i nemožných bohů. Dokonce by uvítal i Dragova Bewilderbeasta, jen aby se zbavil tohoto. _Klid_ , řekl si. Pokud se tohle stane pokaždé, nebude se moct svým přátelům podívat do očí.

„To možná," odpověděl klidným hlasem. Musel se hodně ovládat, aby se mu hlas netřásl. Flákota si jeho rozpaků všimla, takže – k jeho velké úlevě – začala přemlouvat ostatní, aby už šli.

„Tak my jdeme spřádat plány!" zavolala ještě Stormfly, než odletěla. Sice letěli všichni jen k Velké síni, ale i tak byl Bezzubka rád, že si ho přestali všímat. Jenže mu bylo jasné, že teď mu to budou podle a zákeřně připomínat.

„Uch," oddechl si nahlas. Cloudjumper viděl, jak moc se mu ulevilo.

„Nikdy jsi neměl takovou zkušenost?" zeptal se. Jeho zvědavost byla jasně najevo.

„Ještě ty s tím začínej," zavrčel Bezzubka podrážděně a máchl ocasem. Stormcutter to vzal s naprostým klidem. Věděl, že až na to bude mít chuť, tak mu to Noční Běs sám řekne. Zatím to ale vypadalo, že nemá náladu absolutně na nic.

Bezzubka sledoval, jak Stormfly něco vykládá ostatním drakům. A jak se potom hlasitě smějí.

„Možná jsem je měl požádat, aby si to nechali pro sebe," zamumlal, ale ne dost potichu, takže ho Cloudjumper slyšel. Velký Stormcutter ležel na zemi a byl rozhodnutý co nejvíce si odpočinout, než se zase vydá zpět za Valkou na Dračí horu.

„Stejně by se to dřív nebo později dozvěděli," odpověděl a protáhl si levé křídlo.

Bezzubka mu musel dát za pravdu. Opravdu bylo lepší, když se to dozvěděli teď, než kdyby to uchovávali v tajnosti. Ovšem náhle ho něco napadlo. Něco, z čeho by každému přeběhl mráz po zádech. Když si to uvědomil, ve vyděšeném výrazu spustil uši i spodní čelist a v jeho tváři se objevil horor.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Cloudjumper. Ačkoli se chystal spát, měl jedno oko otevřené, dle pudu sebezáchovy. I když to na Blpu nepotřeboval, vždy bylo dobré hlídat si záda. Líně zívl a čekal na odpověď. Bezzubka nasucho polknul.

„No… V Dragových lodích nebyli žádní další draci," řekl mu. To mu dělalo starosti. Pokud totiž neměl Drago víc draků, kteří zůstali na lodích, kde byli? Mohli být svázaní stejně jako Noční Běs, ale pokud nebyli, kde tedy jsou? A vtom si vzpomněl na poslední ze tří lodí. Moc se tam při průzkumu nedíval, ale teď pochopil, že i při tom spěšném pohledu byla záď lodi roztřískaná. Utekli snad ti draci?

S novým poznatkem pohlédl Cloudjumperovi přímo do zlatých očí.

„Myslím, že se tam ten Bewilderbeast vrátil, aby si vzal zbylé draky," pronesl a z jeho hlasu zazníval nádech varovného tónu. Ale Stormcutter věděl, že není určen jemu, nýbrž velkému, tmavému draku s jedním zlomeným klem, který byl momentálně někde, kam ani jejich nejdivočejší představivost nedosáhla. Bewilderbeast možná sháněl novou dračí armádu, aby se mu mohl pomstít.

Cloudjumper souhlasně pokyvoval hlavou, sám tušil, že by se možná něco takového mohlo stát.

„Nemáš důkaz," poznamenal. Bezzubka přikývl.

„Já vím," informoval Cloudjumpera, „právě proto bych tě chtěl požádat, jestli by ses neporozhlédnul po čemkoliv neobvyklém." _Já to věděl!_ řekl si vítězně Cloudjumper, ale nedal to najevo. Pro Bezzubku spíše vypadal, že se rozmýšlí, i když on sám věděl, že by měl splnit rozkaz Alfy. Jenže tohle by mohlo vzejít v další lekci, jak být Alfou. Přeci jen – Bezzubka řekl ‚chtěl bych tě požádat' a to není rozkaz.

Jeho zlaté oči studovaly světle zelené. Neviděl tam rozhodnost. To by se mělo změnit. Pokud Alfa něco chtěl, vždy musel být přesvědčený, že to opravdu chce.

„Ty to opravdu nechceš, že ne?" vybafl na mladého draka znenadání. Bezzubka se lekl a trochu couvnul. Jeho dýchání se zrychlilo, ale vzápětí sklopil uši a nasadil výraz iritace.

„No," protáhl, „Valka tě bude potřebovat, takže si nemusíš dělat škodu." Jeho oči na chvilku zabloudily k nebi, aby potom Cloudjumperovi pohlédly zpříma do očí. Stormcutter vypadal, že musí přemáhat smích a Noční Běs se přistihl, že vlastně zvedá obočí v tázací otázce.

„Tak chceš, abych to udělal, nebo ne?" zeptal se pobaveně meruňkový drak. Trochu zvedl hlavu a zachytil velkou šmouhu, ve které při zaostření poznal Škyťáka. Jeho čas zde na Blpu se krátil, ale on přitom chtěl ještě odpověď od mladého Alfy. Bezzubka vypadal nerozhodně.

„No, ano, chci," vylezlo z něj, jenže to přesvědčení stále chybělo.

„Nevzpomínám si, že by ten drak, kterého jsem před třemi dny poznal, byl tak plachý," ušklíbl se Stormcutter trochu zlomyslně a jedním plynulým pohybem se zvedl. Bezzubka věděl, jak to myslí. A právě teď ho chtěl vyprovokovat, aby on získal to přesvědčení. Noční Běs ve vzpomínkách rychle zalétl k boji s Bewilderbeastem. To, jak hrozně ho štvalo, že proti němu nemůže nic dělat, to, jak byl šťastný, když se konečně díky Škyťákovi vymanil z jeho vlivu, to, jak ho zachránil a hlavně to, jak zabil Kliďase. Hlavně to ho nakonec utvrdilo v názoru, že proti tomu vodnímu drakovi musí zakročit. Znovu a znovu se v jeho mysli opakovala ta scéna, kde viděl svůj vlastní pohyb, kde nemohl dělat absolutně nic, než se jen dívat jako nevýrazný divák, jak se jeho nohy samy od sebe pohybovaly směrem k jeho nejlepšímu kamarádovi, aby mu ublížil. A nakonec zabil jeho otce.

S nově nalezenou silou zvedl hlavu.

„Cloudjumpere, chci, abys prozkoumal ty zbylé lodě a potom mi podal hlášení," řekl a pohledem zabodnutých do zlata jeho očí. Starší drak se usmál. Přesně tohle chtěl, v tohle doufal, a potěšilo ho, že se Noční Běs učí velmi rychle. Navíc to byla velice protektivní rasa draka a ti by udělali všechno na světě, aby ochránili vlastní rodinu.

„S radostí, Alfo," odpověděl Cloudjumper, aby ho trochu podráždil, a potom se vydal vstříc Škyťákovi. Náčelník třímal v ruce celkem velkou tašku se znakem Blpu, která měla vzadu přezku, díky které se mohla nastavit velikost popruhu. Cloudjumper si brašnu nechal pohodlně natáhnout přes hlavu na krk, kde ji Škyťák dotáhl.

„Doufám, že máma bude vědět, jak to používat," řekl si pro sebe, když ustoupil od draka. S Bezzubkou po boku potom sledoval, jak se jeho svaly napřahují k letu. Cloudjumperovi stačilo jedno mávnutí čtyřmi obrovskými křídly, aby nabral slušnou rychlost.

Škyťák sledoval Stormcuttera, jak odlétá, ale když mu zmizel z dohledu, vzpomněl si na svou vlastní práci. Sklonil ruku, která dopadla na hlavu Nočního Běsa. Ten k němu vzhlédl.

„Tak co, bráško? Taky se pustíme do práce, ne?" zeptal se a s Bezzubkovým kývnutím na něj nasedl a i on roztáhl křídla a vzlétl.


	5. Probuzení

**Omlouvám se za menší zdržení u této kapitoly. Kdyby někoho zajímalo, proč u některých draků využívám český překlad jmen a u jiných originální jména, je to buď proto, že se mi český překlad nelíbí, nebo mi to automaticky opravuje z Mrakošlapa na Mrakoplaše, což je ovšem postava úplně jiná a navíc z knihy.**

* * *

Toho dopoledne moc neudělali. Víceméně jen museli dovážet materiál, ale odpoledne se mělo zpestřit dračími závody. Škyťák věděl, že alespoň tuhle radost musí obyvatelům dopřát. Poučil se z doby před čtyřmi lety, kdy ho Kliďas udělal úřadujícím náčelníkem v době jeho absence a tenkrát ho přemluvili, aby uspořádal dračí závody. Když si teď vzpomněl, jak hrozně moc o ně Vikingové stáli, rozhodl se, že navzdory všem podmínkám, které na Blpu panovaly, závod uskuteční. Tím se aspoň ti pracující Vikingové rozptýlí.

Navíc ho zajímalo, jestli se dračích závodů někdy zúčastní i Valka. Ale ta byla momentálně na místě, kde se jí nemohl zeptat, a ptal se sám sebe, jestli se jí vůbec podaří těžce zraněného Bewilderbeasta vyléčit.

Bezzubka naopak myslel na úplně jiné věci. Třeba na hrozbu Dragova Bewilderbeasta vracejícího se k lodím. Ačkoliv neměl žádný důkaz, byl si docela jistý, že to udělal. V duchu spoléhal na Cloudjumpera, že se brzy vrátí.

Jak sklouzl dolů ze střechy, Škyťák seskočil. Byl čas velmi pozdního oběda. Náčelník se sklonil k drakovi a rychle ho pohladil. _Možná_ , napadlo ho, _bych měl Bezzubkovi dát volnost pohybu._ Nad tímhle zapřemýšlel a rozhodl se, že jakmile se stane něco, kdy on nemůže jít spolu s ním, vytáhne starou ocasní ploutev. Tu, kterou Bezzubka zničil. Škyťák strávil mnoho dnů opravami, ale nakonec se mu to zdárně podařilo a on se rozhodl nechat ploutev uschovanou pro další případy. A tohle to určitě bylo. Nebude moct být s Bezzubkou pořád. A on s ním také ne. Budou si prostě muset zvyknout na nový řád.

Bezzubka si lehl před Velkou síň. Vikingové, kteří při boji s Bewilderbeastem přišli o střechu nad hlavou, zde přespávali, alespoň dokud si neopraví domovy. Dračí stáje naštěstí nebyly moc poničeny, lépe řečeno skoro vůbec, maximálně pár škrábanců na laku, a byly tak velké, že tam mohli v klidu přespávat všichni draci.

Chvíli tam jen ležel s hlavou na předních tlapách, než přiletěla Stormfly. Vypadala vyděšeně a rychle dýchala.

„Vypadáš, jako kdybys viděla ducha!" zasmál se Bezzubka, než si uvědomil, že je jeho Nodří kamarádka nejspíš zcela vyplašená.

„Alfo," pozdravila rychle. Bezzubka se už chystal namítnout, že je jen Bezzubka, ale při dalších Stormflyiných slovech dočista ztratil řeč.

„Ten Noční Běs!" vyhrkla, „je pryč!" Bezzubka byl v okamžení na nohou.

„Co?!" téměř zděšeně vykřikl. Co kdyby se někomu něco stalo?

Někteří draci k němu zděšeně vzhlédli. Ti, kteří byli v Dragově armádě, se rozpačitě stáhli. I ti ostatní se po sobě podívali a začali se vzdalovat. Všichni věděli, že přijít do cesty naštvanému Alfovi není dobrá volba. Jenom zvědavá mláďata tam zůstala. A natahovala krky, aby se dozvěděla víc.

Bezzubka je přelétl pohledem, ale něco se mu nezdálo. Bylo jich nějak… málo. Ale to ho v tuhle chvíli nezajímalo. Podíval se na Stormfly.

„Sežeň ostatní," rozkázal. Dračice zbledla a trochu ucouvla.

„Ti asi nepůjdou," řekla váhavě, „jsou stále vyděšení a nechtějí opustit vesnici. Dokonce i Tesák." Poslední slova rychle dodala. Bezzubka si povzdechl. Dnes je asi rozhodně nepřemluví. Roztáhl křídla.

„V tom případě jsme to jen ty a já," řekl. Stormfly zbledla ještě víc.

„Ale…" začala, „je to Noční Běs." Námitka zněla dost zoufale (i když byla Stormfly jedním z nejstatečnějších draků, které měl Bezzubka tu čest potkat) a tón jejího hlasu Bezzubka postřehl. Otočil se k ní a zpříma se jí podíval do očí. Stormfly do těch jeho upřeně zírala. Čekala, že v nich uvidí hněv.

„Ale jdi ty," řekl Noční Běs, „už jsi bojovala i proti horším protivníkům. Navíc – tady budu bojovat jenom já, pokud na nás zaútočí." Nodra to přesvědčilo. Navíc měla Stormfly podivný pocit, že se vzpírá rozkazům Alfy. Na to nebyla pořádně zvyklá, protože se s Bezzubkou přeci jen znala už docela dlouho. Tam vzadu v mysli ji něco šimralo, to byl ten pocit. A dračice dobře věděla, že Bezzubka by mohl i draky ovládat pomocí mysli, jenže ona si nemyslela, že by byl jako Bewilderbeast. Ne, pokud se někde bojovalo, on vždycky bojoval fér, ať už zvítězil, nebo prohrál.

A tak bezděky polkla a několika kroky byla vedle Bezzubky.

„Nebylo by lepší letět, Alfo?" zeptala se, úplně zapomínajíc, že on nemůže. To mladý drak přešel velkoryse.

„Právě proto se budeš z oblohy dívat ty," řekl jí její úkol a Stormfly přikývla. Věděla, že by Bezzubka nikdy neudělal nic, co by jí bezprostředně ublížilo.

Alfa se rozběhl kolem mláďat, jenže něco ho zastavilo. A to Nodr, který se již vznesl, dobře viděl. Světle modrý Scuttleclaw ho kousl do ocasu. Starší draci se trochu zděsili. Bezzubka se zastavil a přeměřil si je pohledem. Stále mu tam něco nehrálo a on měl špatné tušení. To se vzápětí potvrdilo.

„Sunrise šel prozkoumávat ostrov," řekl ustaraně, „nestane se mu nic, že ne?" Ostatní mláďata se přidala.

„Bude v pořádku, že?"

Bezzubkovi spadla čelist.

„Rychle, kam šel?" zeptal se. Bylo mu jasné, že Noční Běs bude jistě hodně hladový a možná i rozzuřený. Vysílený. A nebude váhat, aby zabil mládě, jen kvůli hladu.

„Šel na východ," oznámil mu tmavě zelený Scuttleclaw – jakže se to jmenoval? Bezzubka zapátral v paměti.

„Díky, Firefly," pochválil mládě a rozběhl se. „Jdeme na východ!" zakřičel na Stormfly letící kousek před ním. Hnal se jako smršť vesnicí a potom do lesa. Ani tam nezpomaloval, jen hlídal, jestli tam náhodou neuvidí pohyb. Doufal, že je Stormfly nad ním, protože ji přes stromy pořádně neviděl. Ale zato dobře věděl, kam míří – k dračí akademii.

Les se před ním rozprostíral, ale s každým druhým tempem řídnul a bylo více vidět. Dorazil na menší mýtinku, kde se k němu připojila Stormfly.

„Viděla jsem ho," informovala Alfu, „ale krade se k němu ten Noční Běs a nevím, za jak dlouho tam budeme." Pokud běžel rychle, teď Bezzubka přímo letěl. V nějacích úsecích si dopomáhal křídly a pohyboval se o to rychleji.

Za několik dalších šílených temp zpozoroval na louce před ním velký stín. O tom nebylo pochyb – Noční Běs. Zároveň viděl Stormfly, jak snižuje výšku a připravuje se ke střele. Instinktivně zrychlil. Nesnesl by, kdyby musel na svých bedrech nést další smrt.

Z lesa vyskočil na mýtinu přímo před Nočního Běsa. S mohutným zařváním a výhružně roztaženými křídly zkontroloval Sunrise. Malý Scuttleclaw se krčil u pahorku a bylo mu vidět strachy bělmo.

Druhý Noční Běs vypadal na chvíli překvapeně, ale potom zaujal útočnou pozici a zavrčel. Schylovalo se k boji, to si Bezzubka dost dobře uvědomoval. Ale na druhou stranu to nevypadalo, že by dračice měla dost sil na to, aby bojovala. Vždyť se sotva potácela na nohou!

„Drž se zpátky," zavrčel na mládě, které bez váhání uposlechlo. Přece jen si ho chtěl dát divoký Noční Běs k obědu. Přitom stále sledoval dračici, která vypadala, že spíš bude vrhat plazmy, než aby bojovala normálně.

Stormfly to celé ze vzduchu sledovala a byla připravená Alfovi kdykoliv pomoct. Nakonec se ukázalo, že to asi nebude třeba. Jakmile se drak vzpamatoval, zavrčel a odrazil se od země v zoufalém pokusu uletět. Jeho křídla ho však neunesla, a tak skončil drak opět na zemi. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než čelit Bezzubkovi. I tak ale našel něco – ten nejslabší článek.

Noční Běs se poťouchle ušklíbl. Už věděl, co udělá. Za tím druhým Nočním Běsem totiž bylo mládě. A dračice byla hladová. Nejedla už snad celé věky. Přikrčila se k zemi a to její protivník přijal jako výzvu. Stále se na ni alespoň jedním okem díval. Jenže místo, aby skočila směrem k němu, mířila k tomu malému žlutému klubíčku za ním.

Bezzubku její tah ani tak moc nepřekvapil. Nějaký šestý smysl mu napovídal, že s ním nebude chtít bojovat. A on byl schopný rychle zareagovat. Postavil se jí do cesty. Neudělal nic jiného, ale dračice nebyla schopná zastavit, a tak do něj vrazila. Teď to byl už vyloženě souboj. Váleli se v trávě, vrčeli, drápali a kousali.

Teď už toho měl Bezzubka dost. Co si pamatoval, nikdy s žádným jiným Nočním Běsem nebojoval, takže tenhle byl první. Silnýma zadníma nohama dračici odkopl a pod nohy jí střelil plazmu. Úplně slyšel, jak těžce dýchá. Souboj byl pro ni určitě dost namáhavý a Bezzubka nebyl zrovna nejslabší. A potom, co jí pod předníma nohama přistála plazma, se už na nich neudržela. V podstatě spadla na zem a jen tam ležela.

Bezzubka k ní přišel blíž, stále ve střehu, nebyl si jistý, jestli ještě zaútočí. Mohla to také jen předstírat, ale vypadalo to, že už opravdu nemůže. Když přišel až úplně k ní, zjistil, že má zavřené oči a už zase je v bezvědomí. Obrátil hlavu ke Scuttleclawovi.

„Proč jsi neuletěl?" zeptal se přísně. Sunrise sklopil hlavu.

„Byl jsem hrozně vyděšený, že to prostě… nešlo," odpověděl zarmoutile. Bezzubka mu to nemohl mít za zlé. Strach paralyzoval všechny.

„Stormfly!" zvedl Noční Běs hlavu k nebi, kde Nodr vyčkával, „vezmi ho do vesnice a přiveď Škyťáka!" Viděl, jak přikývla, a postrčil Scuttleclawa jemně nosem. Ten rozpačitě vzlétl a následoval Stormfly.

Bezzubka si sedl ke spícímu Nočnímu Běsovi. Sám tam zůstával, kdyby se probral. A nebylo by zrovna příjemné, kdyby zaútočila na vesnici. Zjevně byla tak vyhladovělá, že by to klidně i udělala. Ale teď, když spala, vypadala vcelku mírumilovně. Drak si ji prohlížel. Na celém těle měla jizvy a byla jí vidět žebra. Byla o trochu menší než on, jenže to byl rozdíl v pohlaví. A také neměla tak mohutnou stavbu těla. _Drago jí musel hodně uškodit_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, jak se na ni díval. Ale nyní jí pomůžou. Bude v bezpečí.

Dával dobrý pozor, jestli se nevzbudila. Ale to se při jeho krátkém čekání nestalo. Zato se brzy vrátila Stormfly spolu s Astrid a Škyťákem.

„Aha, tohle je tak důležité, že mě to vytáhlo od oběda," zakroutil Škyťák nevěřícně hlavou, ale vzápětí se sklonil ke dračici. Z očí mu přímo sršela zvědavost. A Astrid jakbysmet.

„Co budeme dělat?" zeptala se, „nemůžeš tu takhle zůstat. Blp potřebuje náčelníka." Škyťák věděl, že Astrid má pravdu. V těchto dnech byl Blp zranitelný a potřeboval někoho, kdo by ho vedl.

„Já ne," obrátil se a pohlédl jí do očí, „ale Bezzubka ano." Drakovi se oči rozšířily překvapením.

„Ale já mám taky své povinnosti!" namítl rozhořčeně a trochu zavrčel. Jenže Škyťák měl zjevně i něco dalšího na srdci. Ignoroval jeho vrčení a dodal: „Kromě toho mu neuškodí strávit nějaký čas se zástupkyní jeho rasy."

 _Tak takhle ty na mě_ , uvědomil si Bezzubka směr konverzace.

„Vždyť ještě ani není vzhůru," zavrčel spíš pro sebe. Astrid mu položila ruku na hlavu.

„S tím návrhem asi není moc spokojený," řekla náčelníkovi, který si toho samozřejmě všiml, ale už měl vymyšlenou další odpověď.

„Jenom zapírá, abychom ho víc přemlouvali," usmál se, „a já se mu vůbec nedivím." Schválně se snažil Bezzubku popichovat – a dařilo se mu.

„Nedivíš, nedivíš, jen počkej, až bude Astrid znova naštvaná!" zavrčel Noční Běs nevrle a obrátil se ke Stormfly. Ta přemáhala smích.

„Je to pravda, Alfo?" zeptala se uličnicky, „opravdu tady chcete zůstat?" _Hned je to zase o – Alfo sem, Alfo tam_ , pomyslel si drak, ale při Nodřích nezbednických poznámkách si uvědomil, že se mu do tváře znova hrne krev. A on nesnášel tyhle chvilky. Měl sto chutí říct Stormfly: „Sklapni, jinak se ti nebudu moct podívat do očí," ale neudělal to.

Místo toho řekl: „Jak chceš, můžeš tady klidně zůstat sama." Při jeho prohlášení Stormfly nadobro zmlkla. Bezzubka švihnul ocasem a popošel ke Škyťákovi. Jeho dlouholetý kamarád vypadal, že nad něčím přemýšlí. A už to nebylo jenom to, jak ho dál provokovat.

Jakmile se nosem otřel o jeho ruku, mladík ho už instinktivně pohladil.

„Víš, bráško," začal po chvíli, „asi bych ti měl dát tu druhou náhradní ploutev." Drak si rychle uvědomil, co má na mysli. Moc dobře věděl, že ji stále schovává. Ale rozhodně po ní netoužil. Měl rád kontakt se Škyťákem, to pouto, které se mezi nimi díky jeho neschopnosti létat vytvořilo. Proto odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou, že ji nechce.

„Díky za odpověď, ty tvrdohlavý plaze," zamručel Škyťák, ale s povzdechem se dal do vysvětlování, proč. „Já tady nebudu vždycky, když zrovna ty budeš potřebovat být někde jinde, to bys už měl vědět. Prostě tu ploutev dostaneš," ukončil rozhovor. Bezzubka sice nespokojeně protestoval, ale v hloubi duše věděl, že jeho kamarád má pravdu. Co kdyby to příště nestihl a měl na svědomí něčí další smrt? Koneckonců, v křídlech měl několikanásobně větší sílu než v nohou, i když běhat uměl taky dost rychle.

„Zůstanu tady," zamumlal poraženě. Stormfly náhle sklonila hlavu a čistila se. A to proto, aby zakryla úsměv. Škyťák jeho svěšení hlavy pochopil, že se drak vzdává, a nasedl na Stormfly hned za Astrid.

„Tak se uvidíme večer, bráško," zamával, „přinesu nějaké ryby!" Bezzubka hlavu znovu zvedl.

„Počkej! A co tady mám celé odpoledne dělat!?" zakřičel ještě, ale Stormfly už byla ve vzduchu a jeho slova odvál vítr.

Noční Běs se sklesle otočil a chvíli se dlouze díval na spícího draka. Potom se celý sehnul a nabral ho na záda. Alespoň si zkrátí čas. Moc dobře to nešlo, protože na to byl sám. Ale když to dokázal Cloudjumper, zvládne to on taky. Dračice se na jeho hřbetě dost nebezpečně nakláněla a Bezzubka musel stále vyrovnávat rovnováhu. Hodně pomalu postupoval zpět do arény.

Za celou dobu, kdy se ji tam snažil dostat (to byla asi hodina), mu dračice ze hřbetu třikrát spadla a on ji musel nabrat znova. Měl štěstí, že se ani při jednom pádu neprobudila a Bezzubka děkoval za to, že je tak unavená. Teď by ji neprobrala ani mrtvola.

Hodiny ubíhaly. Noční Běs nechal samici v aréně a sletěl, no, spíš doplachtil, k pláži, aby tam ulovil nějakou rybu. Jako všichni draci mohl být dlouho pod vodou, i když nikdo vlastně netušil, jak dlouho tam vydrží. To věděl jen on. A rozhodně to nebylo jenom pět minut, jak se domnívali lidé. Bylo to mnohem víc.

Pokud vydržel pod vodou, nemohl se Bezzubka pyšnit tím, že by byl bůhvíjaký lovec. Na ryby byl moc velký a ve vodě nebyl zdaleka tak mrštný a rychlý jako na souši. _Teď by se mi hodil nějaký Bewilderbeast_ , pomyslel si, když vylezl z vody s tlamou plnou ryb. Jenže ty nebyly pro něj. Protože pokud se Noční Běs, který byl momentálně tam nahoře v aréně, probudí, bude je potřebovat mnohem víc než on.

Dorazil do kruhové arény a položil několik ryb na hromádku vedle spícího Nočního Běsa. Neměl absolutně tušení, proč se o něj vlastně strachuje víc než o ostatní. _Možná je to jenom součást mě jako Alfy_ , napadlo ho _. Nebo protože je to celkem dobře jediný Noční Běs, kterého za celý svůj život uvidíš_ , začal mu napovídat vnitřní hlásek. _Ne_ , setřásl Bezzubka tuhle myšlenku. Nechtěl se smiřovat s tím, že by tam venku už nebyli žádní další Noční Běsi. _Možná to je proto, že byla u Draga,_ uvažoval dál. Když neměl co na práci, zabavil se tím. On taky byl u Draga, i když jen krátce, a odnesl si z toho vzpomínky, které ho budou až do konce jeho života strašit.

Nastal večer a Bezzubka už vyhlížel Škyťáka. Nebo kohokoliv jiného. Už tady z toho začínal šílet. Nehledě na to, že měl jako jedinou společnost spícího Nočního Běsa. K jeho obrovské lítosti se zatím nikdo neukázal. Ale on věděl, že by ho tady jen tak nenechali. Vždyť se kdykoliv může vrátit do vesnice! Ovšem pokud je ochotný vzít na sebe to riziko, že by se ten drak, co teď tak poklidně spí pár kroků od něj, probudil. A tentokrát by za to už někdo mohl zaplatit.

Když se začala snášet tma, už si myslel, že nikdo nepřijde, ale zmýlil se. Měl sice perfektní zrak jako většina draků a velice citlivé uši, ale i tak ho překvapilo, když se přímo za ním ozvalo: „Zdravím, Alfo." Ten hlas okamžitě poznal. A upřímně doufal, že ho v té tmě neviděli hrůzou nadskočit.

„Stormfly, takhle mě neděs!" vyhrkl a bleskově se postavil, aby čelil Nodrovi, který přivezl jak Astrid, tak Škyťáka s košem plným ryb.

„Já myslela, že mě slyšíte, Alfo," usmála se medově Stormfly, až Bezzubka úplně zapomněl na oslovení.

„Asi jsem zívnul," odsekl podrážděně a skočil ke Škyťákovi. Už se ho chystal radostí olíznout, ale jeho slabé ruce zastavily drakův čumák v poslední chvíli.

„Máme jen málo času, musíme se vrátit," informoval ho Škyťák nevesele. Bezzubka ztrápeně zavrněl. Nechtělo se mu strávit tolik času odloučeně od něj. Ale až nebude muset hlídat Nočního Běsa a nejhorší škody ve vesnici budou zažehnány, stráví spolu mnohem víc času. Ale i tak si byl vědom toho, že zezačátku s ním bude létat Astrid. Ale to už vlastně teď bylo jedno – dostane přece tu zvláštní ocasní ploutev, ne?

Koš s rybami postavil Škyťák ke dveřím arény, spěšně Bezzubku pohladil a znovu nasedl na Stormfly za Astrid.

„Dobrou noc, Alfo," popřál mu Nodr.

„I tobě," odpověděl Noční Běs, ale to už byla Stormfly i s oběma jezdci v tahu.

Snesla se tma. Bezzubka zkontroloval Nočního Běsa, ale vypadalo to, že dnes už se neprobudí. Košík s rybami byl z poloviny prázdný, protože si Alfa myslel, že by mohl mít mnohem větší hlad, než na jen pár ryb. A tak se Bezzubka uložil ke spánku blízko vchodu. Uvažoval o tom, že by se mohl pověsit na strop, určitě by jeho váhu vydržel, ale co kdyby se dračice probudila? Drak si lehnul a položil hlavu na přední tlapy. Brzy se ponořil do světa snů.

 _Bezzubka stál u Dračí hory na místě pokrytém ledem. Byl tam vlastně jedinou živou duší a ledové kry jako by ho osvětlovaly a dávaly mu za vinu vše, co se jim stalo. Drak bezděčně stáhl uši a ocas. To místo nahánělo hrůzu dokonce i jemu. Rozhlédl se po únikové cestě, ale ta tam nebyla. Byl kolem dokola obklíčen ledovci a i nebe bylo moc daleko. Pro něj bylo absolutně nedosažitelné. A potom se zničehonic objevila postava, kterou chtěl Bezzubka nejmíň ze všeho vidět. Vikingská helma, kožešinový plášť a rudé vousy, někde prorostlé šedivými pruhy, jasně vyzařovaly postavu Kliďase. Nejdříve byla nezřetelná, ale jak starý náčelník vystupoval z ledovce, byly rysy vidět stále zřetelněji. Bezzubka polkl a zacouval. Duch Kliďase se přibližoval a nyní už bylo vidět jak tělo, tak obličej. Drak chtěl utéct, zbavit se toho, ale nemohl. To si uvědomil už předtím, jenže teď, když narazil zadkem do ledovce, pochopil, že nemá žádnou šanci na útěk._

 _„To ty jsi mě zabil," prolomil ticho Kliďas. Bezzubka ještě víc stáhl uši a opřel se zády o ledovec._

 _„Ale já nechtěl! Nemohl jsem nic dělat!" vykřikl v obraně. Se zděšením zjistil, že mu člověk rozumí._

 _„Ty jsi nechtěl? Chtěl jsi ublížit Škyťákovi!" vinil ho otec jeho nejlepšího kamaráda._

 _„Já opravdu nemohl nic dělat!" zařval Bezzubka. Už nevěděl, co má dělat, Kliďas se stále blížil a v ruce se mu objevila sekyra. Nasucho otevřel tlamu, aby mu pod nohy střelil plazmu, jenže jakmile to udělal, zase ji zavřel, protože po oku viděl, jak se Kliďas mračí._

 _„Mohl jsi něco dělat, kdybys byl alespoň o trochu silnější!" řekl náčelník rozhořčeně._

 _„Nezasloužíš si žít, ty zrůdo," zvedl sekyru do vzduchu, „já sám tě zabiju, ďáble." A sekyra se spustila dolů._

 _„Ne!" vykřikl Bezzubka zmateně, než se obraz znovu změnil._

 _Byli na Blpu. Ale co se to tam stalo?! Všechny domy byly nově prošpikované ledem a všude se válela lidská těla. Ke své hrůze v jednom z nich poznal Škyťáka. Úzkostně se k němu rozběhl, ale něco ho popadlo za ramena._

 _„Pusť mě!" vykřikl zoufale, než se podíval, kdo ho to vlastně nesl. Oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou. V drápech ho totiž nedržel nikdo jiný než Cloudjumper. Jeho oči byly bez života, zrovna jako když…_

 _„Tak tady tě máme," uslyšel pohrdavý hlas. Jen vzhlédl, aby věděl, kdo to je, bylo mu to jasné. Dragův Bewilderbeast stál uprostřed Blpu, i když by Bezzubka přísahal, že tam předtím nebyl. Z jeho očí přímo čišelo pohrdání._

 _„Co tady chceš?" zavrčel Bezzubka._

 _„Ale ale, myslím, že zrovna nejsi ve vhodné pozici, aby ses ptal," ušklíbl se obrovský tvor a vykřikl: „Držte ho!"_

 _Bezzubku okamžitě popadli další draci. Do obou zadních nohou mu vystřelila bolest, když se do nich zakousli Tesák se Stormfly. Všichni vypadali úplně bez života. Neměli už svobodnou vůli. A za to všechno mohl drak před ním. Brk a Hrk ho chytili za křídla, i když se už tak Bezzubka nemohl hýbat. Bohužel věděl, co teď přijde. A příjemné to rozhodně nebude. Bewilderbeast ohrnul horní pysk znechucením a prohlásil: „To máš za neuposlechnutí Alfy." S těmi slovy zamířil zbývajícím klem na jeho tělo. Noční Běs cítil, jak se stisk všech draků zvýšil. Zadíval se Dragovu přisluhovači do očí. Nebylo v nich nic jiného než pomsta._

 _A potom Bewilderbeast vyrazil vpřed. Už při prvním pohledu věděl Bezzubka, že nemine, a tak jen bezduše v zoufalé snaze vyprostit se z Cloudjumperova sevření vykřikl: „NE!_ "

Bezzubka se s trhnutím probudil. V mysli mu stále vířila slova, která mu řekl Kliďas. I když jen ve snu. Potom s úlekem zjistil, že se nad ním někdo sklání. Zatřepal hlavou, aby setřásl všechny myšlenky. Muselo se mu to jen zdát. Jeho myšlenka se nepotvrdila, když uslyšel Cloudjumperovo tiché zavrčení: „Alfo?"

„Bezzubka," opravil ho automaticky, ani si neuvědomil, že mluví k němu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se starostlivě starší drak.

„Jistěže," odvětil Noční Běs, i když se tak ve skutečnosti necítil. „Proč?" zeptal se. Cloudjumper se uchechtl.

„Protože ses právě válel na zemi a křičel." _Aha_. To bylo jediné, na co se nebohý drak zmohl. Už se chystal Stormcuttera zeptat, co tady vlastně dělá, když se mu vyjasnil ranní rozhovor. Cloudjumper měl přece prohledat ty lodě! Aby zakryl fakt, že na rozkaz zapomněl, zeptal se ho: „Hledal jsi mě dlouho?"

Stormcutter zavrtěl hlavou. „Moc dlouho ne," odpověděl, ale se zájmem se zadíval na ležícího Nočního Běsa.

„Co se stalo?" zajímalo ho. Bezzubka si neslyšně vzdychl. I když na to Cloudjumper nevypadal, byl hrozně zvědavý, a to ho v některých okamžicích otravovalo. Jenže věděl, že z téhle situace se nevykroutí. Cloudjumper si to zasloužil vědět.

„Probrala se a málem zabila jedno z mláďat," vysvětlil smutně a znovu si položil hlavu na přední tlapy.

„A potom mě nechali tady, abych ji hlídal, protože nemůžu sám lítat," stěžoval si. Cloudjumper pohodil hlavou. Už od chvíle, kdy toho malého Nočního Běsa viděl poprvé, uvažoval, jak může létat s falešnou ocasní ploutví. _Musí to být hodně těžké_ , honilo se mu hlavou, _moci létat jen s pomocí_. On sám vládnul oblakům s takovou silou, jak to umí jen Stormcutteři, jako vládci nebes se čtyřmi křídly, kterými dokázali zkrotit i ty nejdivočejší bouře a odvát nejhustší mraky.

„Ale je to mládě v pořádku, že?" zeptal se s hlavou mírně nakloněnou. Bezzubka přikývl.

„Naštěstí jsem doběhl včas, ale pro příště musím zapracovat na rychlosti," zasmál se sám sobě. Vždy bylo nejlepší dělat si legraci ze svých vlastních nedostatků, a ne nedostatků ostatních. Tak to alespoň viděl Bezzubka. Ten mírumilovný potomek blesku a samotné smrti. I když tohle už pro něj dávno neplatilo.

Cloudjumper se posadil rovně a Bezzubkovi neušlo, že se chce vrátit k tématu, kvůli kterému byl tady.

„Ty lodě," začal drak, „jsou všechny prázdné. Ale druhá loď má otevřený zásobovací prostor a záď té třetí je rozervaná na kusy." Bezzubka vytřeštil oči. Byla tedy loď, odkud zachránili dračici, jedinou lodí, kterou neznámý nechal na pokoji?

„Ale jen na pravé straně," dodal Cloudjumper tajemně. „A my víme, kdo by to mohl být," ukončil zprávu.

„Díky, Cloudjumpere," řekl Bezzubka a olízl si nohu, protože mu tam dopadla studená tekutina. _Ne, ať neprší_ , zvedl hlavu k nebi. Jenže tady na Blpu byly bouře docela časté, a tahle nebyla výjimkou. Za několik vteřin se spustil obrovský liják.

Noční Běs se znechuceně obrátil ke Cloudjumperovi. „Nesnáším déšť," zamumlal otráveně, ale zvedl se a šel ke dračici. Po šupinách mu stékaly potůčky dešťových kapek a na chvilku záviděl Škyťákovi, Stormfly i kterémukoli jinému, že jsou hezky pod střechou a nemrznou venku. Samozřejmě že každý z draků by mu rád přenechal svoje místo, jenže přeci jen měl Bezzubka vyhrazené místo vedle Škyťáka. Nebo Astrid se Stormfly. Ale nebyl si jistý, jestli by ho měl i u Valky s Cloudjumperem. U Stormcuttera určitě, ale u Valky? Přece jenom zabil jejího manžela. Nenáviděl se za to. Věděl zdroj té noční můry. Bude jich víc, tím si byl jistý.

 _Nenechávej se sebou takhle zmítat_ , napomenul se ostře. Protože pokud by se tím až tolik užíral, uzavře se do sebe a už nikdy se toho nezbaví. Sklonil hlavu k bezvládnému tělu draka a šťouchnul do něj nosem. Potom vzhlédl a podíval se na Cloudjumpera.

„Pomůžeš mi s ní?"

Velký drak nepotřeboval kývnout a rozešel se k němu. Bezzubka skočil k jedné z klecí, už ani nevěděl, čí bývala, ale uchopil ovládání do zubů a pověsil se na ně celou svou vahou. Páka zaskřípala, když s protestem sjela dolů a dveře se trhaně otevřely. Cloudjumper mezitím nabral dračici a teď vlezl dovnitř, kde ji zase položil. Bezzubka se tam za nimi rychle vydal, ale nejdřív se u vchodu pořádně oklepal. Voda postříkala jak Stormcuttera, tak Nočního Běsa. Cloudjumper nespokojeně zamručel a vodu vylil pomocí speciálně tvarovaných šupin. To byla další z jeho vlastností. Možná proto mu nevadil déšť.

Nato si drak všiml neveliké tabule popsané křídou. Byl na ní vyobrazen drak chrlící oheň, a různé nákresy rozdílných draků Cloudjumpera zaujal.

„Na co je tohle?" zeptal se Bezzubky. Noční Běs pohodil hlavou.

„Tady se dříve zabíjeli draci," začal a při těchto slovech Stormcutter znechuceně svraštil čelo.

„A potom se to změnilo na dračí akademii. Děti všech věkových kategorií se tady učí o dracích," vysvětlil Bezzubka rychle a přidal bezzubý úsměv. Cloudjumper se opřel o stěnu. Všude tady byl cítit pach draků, ale to pravděpodobně souviselo se zaměřením akademie. Ale bylo tu ještě něco, o čem si chtěl s Alfou promluvit.

„O čem byl ten sen?" zeptal se jemně. Bezzubka odvrátil hlavu.

„O ničem," zamumlal. _Už je to tu zase_ , pomyslel si Cloudjumper, musí se zopakovat lekce, kterou jsme už probrali.

„Jsi špatný lhář," nadhodil. Noční Běs zavrčel, ale stále se na něj nedíval. Když konečně obrátil hlavu, naštvaně prohodil: „No a co?" Zamrskal ocase té tmě bylo vidět, jak se mu lesknou oči.

„Ale nikdy dřív jsi zlé sny nemíval," trefil Stormcutter hřebík na hlavičku. Bezzubka sklopil zrak.

„Jednou," zamumlal, „když jsem byl ještě u Rudé Smrti." _Rudá Smrt musela být vážně hrozná_ , usoudil Cloudjumper v duchu.

Vzpomněl si, jak byl vyslán, aby zjistil, co se děje. Jeho Alfa cítil volání královny, takže se pod jeho ochranou vydal zjistit, odkud se to bere. Jenže dorazil na Blp uprostřed jednoho náletu. To byla ta noc, kdy poznal Valku. A díky ní nezvládl splnit úkol, který mu zadal Alfa. Ale i ten uznal, že ‚zachránit' Valku bylo přednější. Smečka musí držet při sobě.

Cloudjumper ani nechtěl vědět, o čem byly sny u Rudé Smrti, ale tušil, co se mladému drakovi zdálo dnes.

„Bylo to o…" na chvilku se odmlčel a potom dopověděl: „O Kliďasovi?" Bezzubka sklonil hlavu a starší drak poznal, že se nemýlil.

„Nejenom to," řekl, „byl tam i Dragův Bewilderbeast a vy všichni."

„Nemusíš mi to vypravovat," řekl spěšně, ale to Noční Běs stejně neměl v plánu.

„Já vím, že jsem špatný lhář," začal Bezzubka sám od sebe, „ale momentálně mi vrtá hlavou důležitější věc než se zbavit toho zlozvyku." Nebylo třeba říkat, jaká věc. Dragův Bewilderbeast byl stále někde tam venku a právě teď možná spřádal plány, jak se pomstít. I to bylo špatné samo o sobě, nehledě na to, že nevěděli, zda byl Drago stále s ním, nebo jestli se muž utopil, když nemohl s náhradní rukou plavat.

Cloudjumper sklonil hlavu a vyhlédl do deště. Nechtělo se mu letět zpátky v tomhle počasí, ale věděl, že by se Valka zbytečně strachovala. Proto odletěl v noci, aby ji neznervózňoval, jenže co z toho bude, když se nevrátí do rána? Jediné, co ho alespoň trochu potěšilo, byl fakt, že na tom byl Bewilderbeast mnohem lépe a jeho dýchání bylo mělké a pravidelné. Jinak zůstával obrovský drak v umělém spánku nebo chcete-li, v dračím kóma, kdy se zranění draci léčili a nevykazovali žádné známky života. Možná to byla jediná věc, která ho zachránila, že do něj včas upadl a rána se začala hojit ihned. Kdyby tomu tak nebylo, už by byl dávno mrtvý.

Cloudjumper se trochu zachvěl při pomyšlení, že by jeho starý Alfa byl mrtvý. Jenže on měl teď Alfu nového, ale to neznamenalo, že stále necítí pouto k tomu starému. Navíc doufal, že by Bewilderbeast mohl žít později s nimi tady na Blpu.

Podíval se na Bezzubku sedícího vedle něj. _Je mladý, ale bude z něj dobrý Alfa_ , pomyslel si, když si všiml pár jizev, které Noční Běs měl. I v téhle tmě byly vidět, a protože byly světlejší než zbytek těla, bylo snazší je vidět. Bezzubka měl jizvu na rameni a na krku. Nakonec měl ale stejně nějaké další, schované jizvy, které si hlídá. Ani ho nezajímalo, jak je získal. Mohli to vědět ostatní draci, kteří ho už znali, ale ani od nich to nechtěl vědět. Mohlo to být dost osobní.

Chvíli se dívali, jak dešťové kapky smáčí arénu, když oblohu pročísl blesk. A vzápětí hrozivě zahřmělo.

„To je ale počasí," zamumlal Noční Běs a očima bloumal po prázdnu. Měl by na to být zvyklý, ale na něco takového si zvyknout prostě nedalo. Měl radši noci, kdy byl měsíc krásně vidět, to byly perfektní podmínky pro létání. Teď si smutně pomyslel, že nočnímu létání je konec. Situace to prostě nedovolovala.

Zvedl nos do vzduchu a nepatrně zavětřil. Dokázal tak přibližně odhadnout čas, ale v deštivém počasí se odhad zhoršoval.

„Jsou tak tři hodiny," řekl Cloudjumperovi, „a jestli se chceš vrátit, než se Valka probudí, asi bys měl letět." Na Stormcutterovi byla úplně vidět nechuť k letu v tomhle. Oblohu rozzářil další blesk.

„Ty aspoň nemáš kovovou ploutev, do které by tě zasáhl blesk," nadhodil, aby odlehčil situaci. „To se mi mnohokrát nevyplatilo," zasmál se spíš sám pro sebe.

Cloudjumper si vzal jeho nadnesenou poznámku k srdci a vyšel do deště. Musí se dostat k Valce. Otočil hlavu a zadíval se na Bezzubku.

„Zatím nashledanou, Alfo," řekl a na poslední slovo dal větší důraz, než vyletěl celý zmáčený ven z arény.

 _Fajn_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka v duchu a nasadil otrávený výraz. Stále si pamatoval Škyťáka, jak sledoval Astrid odcházející z rokle a potom k němu říká: „Ta da, a je po nás." Bylo mu jasné, že dnes v noci už asi neusne, takže zůstal sedět se zády opřenými o stěnu a sledoval déšť.

Pět hodin ráno. To byl přibližný čas, kdy přestalo pršet, ale hlavně, kdy se dračice probudila. Bezzubka z nudy přetáhl pod střechu i koš s rybami, který sice svojí nešikovností vysypal, ale to nikomu nevadilo. Snad.

Bezzubkovy uši se nepatrně zachvěly při zvuku. Celé jeho tělo se napjalo, když se po očku podíval na dračici, která se trochu pohnula. Podle světlého odlesku Bezzubka poznal, že je vzhůru a má otevřené oči. Pořádně nevěděl, jak se zachovat. Může zaútočit, nebo může být tak vysílená, že se ani nezvedne.

Zdálo se, že ho dračice zpozorovala, protože se z jejího hrdla ozvalo táhle zavrčení. Ale nic nepodnikla. Bezzubka byl ale stále ve střehu, i když se otočil a čelil jí. Možná že nakonec bude muset přiznat, že je Alfa. Tu výhodu ale prozatím nechtěl používat. Noční Běs znovu vydal hrdelní zavrčení, které tentokrát znělo trochu úzkostněji. Jako kdyby věděl, že se odsud nedostane.

Bezzubkovi se příčilo zabraňovat jí cestu ke svobodě, ale nemohl si pomoct. Napadla jednoho z JEHO draků – a jeho povinností bylo je chránit. Dračice, která si ho zjevně pamatovala ze včerejšího odpoledne, se skrčila, ale stále tlumeně vrčela. Byla rozhodnutá se bránit, i kdyby ji to mělo stát život.

Bezzubka opatrně popošel o krok vpřed. Noční Běs vycenil zuby, až drak na chvíli zapochyboval, jestli může nějak získat její důvěru.

Nakonec se ale přece jen dočkal nějakých slov.

„Co jsi zač?" vyštěkla, „jsi zase nějaký další drak, kterého sem poslal Drago?! A kde má tentokrát Bewilderbeasta!?" _Zjevně si myslí, že je stále na lodi_ , pochopil Bezzubka a pomalu svěsil křídla. Díky tomu byl v méně výhružné pozici, ale to neznamenalo, že nedával pozor na jakýkoliv sebemenší náznak, že zaútočí.

„Uklidni se," řekl jemně a ten klidný tón ho samotného překvapil.

„Zachránili jsme tě z Dragovy lodi, teď jsi na Blpu," vysvětlil jí, ale nezdálo se, že by mu věřila. „A proč jsme tady, v té kleci?!" vyhrkla a obtočila si ocas kolem těla. Bezzubka ucouvl. Tuhle dračici absolutně nezajímalo, kde je, chtěla jen volnost.

„Tak pojď ven," pobídl ji a čekal. Dokonce trochu zacouval ven do arény. Jenže dračice se ani nepohnula. Seděla tam a vyčkávala.

„Jak ti říkají?" zkusil to znovu Bezzubka, ale dočkal se stejného výsledku. Noční Běs tam jen seděl a zíral na něj s vyceněnýma zubama.

„Tamhle máš ryby," pokynul hlavou ke koši, který sem přitáhl, „najez se." Sám si sednul ke dveřím a nespouštěl z ní oči. Až draci na Blpu vstanou, bude je zajímat, kam zmizel. A jenom Stormfly a ostatní originální draci vědí o dalším Nočním Běsovi. Navíc jenom jeho Nodří kamarádka ví, kde právě je. A Škyťák s Astrid, samozřejmě. V noci tolik doufal, že se s ním ráno shledá, ale teď, když už měl o neúnavnou zábavu postaráno, mu to nepřišlo jako dobrý nápad. Vždyť ta dračice ani nedovolí, aby se trochu přiblížil, jak by to mohla dovolit Škyťákovi?

Na chvíli zatoužil, aby tam byla Valka. Ta by mu s ní určitě pomohla. Jenže ona je zrovna tam, kde ji potřebují víc. A stejně tak Škyťák. Takže teď je to jen na něm. Z jeho hrdla se vyrval dlouhý povzdech.

Při tom zvuku sebou dračice trhla. Podle toho, jak se přiblížila ke koši, byla zvyklá jíst ryby, ale nyní vzhlédla od opatrného očichávání pěkného lososa, jako by čekala něco otráveného, a zeptala se: „Co to bylo?" Byl v tom zaznívat strach, ale i zvědavost.

„To jsem jenom já," řekl Bezzubka tiše. S tímhle uspokojením se dračice ještě jednou ujistila, že v těch rybách opravdu nic není, a hladově se do nich pustila.

Netrvalo dlouho a po rybách, co byly v koši, nebylo ani památky. Jenom Noční Běs olizující si tlamu.

„Ty asi nejsi s Dragem. Neútočíš a dokonce mi dáváš najíst," usoudila a Bezzubka vzdychl.

„Ale to jsem ti říkal," namítl. Dračice couvla a vycenila zuby, ačkoliv už věděla, že není nebezpečný.

„Já jen… Nevěděla jsem, jestli ti mám věřit," přiznala prostě, ale Bezzubku to nepřekvapilo. Kdyby on strávil u Draga takovou dobu a ještě s ním tak zle zacházeli, určitě by se choval stejně. _Nedůvěřivě_.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zkusil jí položit otázku a doufal, že tentokrát by už mohla odpovědět. Dračice se na něj dlouze zadívala a Bezzubka si už myslel, že se spletl, když vtom promluvila: „Rask." _Rask?_ To jméno Bezzubkovi nic neříkalo. I když… Zamyslel se. Možná ho jednou slyšel říkat Škyťáka, ale už nevěděl, co znamenalo.

„Pěkné jméno," pochválil a snažil se zoufale nevypadat, že neví, co znamená. _Za to by mě Cloudjumper určitě nepochválil,_ pomyslel si. Stormcutter někdy bral věci až moc vážně a on jen doufal, že se nestane takovým drakem, až bude starší.

„Já jsem Bezzubka," představil se jediným jménem, které mu bylo vlastní. Naopak Rask to tak skvělé nepřipadalo. Polevila v ostražitosti, přestala cenit zuby a téměř neznatelně se usmála.

„Kdo ti to jméno dal?" zeptala se pobaveně.

Bezzubka neodpověděl, jen sklopil uši, které mu tak trochu zčervenaly. Ale on opravdu doufal, že ve tmě nejsou vidět.

„Lidé," odpověděl stručně. Na tohle dračice reagovala tím, že zavrčela a vycenila zuby. „Drago?" zeptala se.

„Ne, to díkybohu ne," řekl Bezzubka s obrovskou úlevou, „ale není to tak dávno, co na nás zaútočil se svým Bewilderbeastem a celé nám to tu rozmlátil." Otráveně sklopil uši ještě víc. Toho si Rask všimla. Byla zmatená. Právě teď ten nový drak řekl, že je napadl Drago s Bewilderbeastem. Tak jak je možné, že…

„Ale… Jak jste se dostali zpod jeho nadvlády?" zeptala se překvapeně. Nikdy by nevěřila, že se někdo může vymanit z Bewilderbeastovy kontroly.

Zato Bezzubka nevěděl, jak pokračovat. _Mám jí říct, že jsem Alfa?_ Zauvažoval. Jenže nechtěl, aby ho viděla jen jako Alfu. Chtěl, aby ho viděla jen jako normálního draka, jako kamaráda. Nebo možná něco víc? _Ne_ , rozhodl se, _nechci, aby to věděla_.

„Jeden drak ho porazil," řekl odhodlaně.

Rask otevřela tlamu, aby něco řekla, jenže ji znovu zavřela, neschopna slova. Při pomyšlení, že celou dobu byl někdo schopný porazit ho, se stáhla zpátky.

„Takže teď máte nového Alfu," odtušila šeptem. Bezzubka jen přikývl.

„A to on ti nařídil, abys mě hlídal?" zeptala se plaše. Noční Běs znovu pokýval hlavou. Trochu mu připadalo špatné, že lže, ale co se stane za nevinnou lež s dobrým důvodem? _Navíc_ , uvažoval, _Škyťák je teď náčelník, ale u nás to znamená vlastně Alfa, takže je vše v pořádku_. S tímto vědomím už bylo lehčí pohlédnout dračici do očí.

„Proč tě vlastně Drago neposlal do bitvy s ostatními?" zeptal se zvědavě. Zvídavost byla v jeho povaze, ať už si to přál, nebo ne. Když si Rask odfrkla, bál se, že na to šel moc zhurta a zeptal se jí moc brzy. Ale jakmile promluvila, ulevilo se mu.

„Nechtěla jsem poslouchat Bewilderbeasta," odpověděla, ale Bezzubkovi neušlo jemné zachvění uší. _Něco mi skrýváš_ , pomyslel si, ale chápal, že se dračice musí nejdřív seznámit s prostředím. Ale polknul a poznamenal: „Tak to máme zrovna společné." Jeho slova ale vyšla tak tiše, takže je Rask neslyšela. Naštěstí. _Teď ses málem prořekl, ty neužitečnej plaze!_ peskoval Bezzubka sám sebe. Proč věci vypadají tak jednoduše, když se řeknou, ale proč to je tak složité, když se to má udělat?

Bezzubka se zvednul a vyšel ven do arény. Při pohledu na mraky zjistil, že už začíná svítat, a to znamenalo, že se lidé brzy probudí. Měl by se vrátit do vesnice. Ale na druhou stranu se mu nechtělo nechávat tam Nočního Běsa samotného. Ještě netušil, že jsou na ostrově lidé, a on by ji na to měl připravit.

„Víš, na ostrově tady s námi žijí lidé," obrátil se ke dračici a dřív, než mohla stačit něco namítnout, dodal: „Ale jsou přátelští. Už dlouho s nimi žijeme." I to ale způsobilo, že se Rask zase stáhla zpátky pod střechu, do rohu místnosti. S tímhle moc daleko nedojdeme, pomyslel si.

„Nemusíš se s nimi setkat. Alespoň zatím ne. Já se ale budu muset vrátit do vesnice," řekl, „ale potom přinesu ryby."

Rask sklonila hlavu.

„Proč mi vlastně pomáháš? Nezabíjeli snad draci každého slabého nebo zraněného jedince?" Bezzubka se zarazil. No ano, někteří zabíjeli ty slabé, ale to se na Blpu nikdy nestalo. Moc dobře si to ale pamatoval z hnízda Rudé Smrti. Ona to cítila. Cítila, že tam jsou lidé. A lidé znamenali v tom světě slabost. Nebo možná cítila, že je zraněný a nemůže sám létat. Kdo ví? Teď už se to asi nedozví.

„Zabíjeli," poznamenal, „ale tady ne." Při jeho konstatování se Rask odhodlala vyjít z místnosti. Zastavila se a prohlížela si střechu. Pravda, řetězy už nebyly to, co bývaly, ale stále by dokázaly udržet draka uvnitř.

„Asi se budu muset setkat s tvým Alfou, že?" zeptala se opatrně. Bezzubka přikývl. _Dřív, než si myslíš_ , blesklo mu hlavou a šel pomalu z arény ven. Už si byl jistý, že dračice neuteče. Ale sám se divil. Copak byli tam někde ještě další Noční Běsi, nebo si prostě jen neuvědomila s přívalem nových informací, že je taky Noční Běs? Třeba to neviděla. Bezzubka se přistihl, že doufá, aby si toho všimla. Přiznával tím, že nechtěl, aby byl jediným zástupcem své rasy. Ale teď nejsi sám, napovídal mu hlásek v hlavě, jste dva.

Nakonec to ale vypadalo, že se bude muset zeptat on.

„Poslyš," začal. Rask zvedla hlavu a zvědavě se mu podívala do očí. Takhle na světle viděl, že má trochu jemnější výraz a modré oči.

„Jsou někde ještě další Noční Běsi?" zeptal se Bezzubka a čekal. Dračice vypadala, že si musí odpověď pořádně rozmyslet. „Nemusíš odpovídat hned," dodal rychle.

Vtom ale Rask zvedla hlavu a prohlásila: „Já… Nevím."

* * *

 **Také děkuji za první dva ohlasy. Jsem ráda, že se tu najdou i Češi. A abych alespoň odpověděla.**

 **: Bude to ještě delší, ale děkuji**

 **Guest: Tak to se těším. Ráda bych si ji přečetla**


	6. Opravy

**Abych vynahradila zpozdění minulé kapitoly, opravila jsem další, která je sice kratší, ale snad to je v pořádku.**

 **I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

Bezzubkovy oči se rozšířily překvapením, vzápětí ale Noční Běs sklonil smutně hlavu. _Neví? Jak to, že neví?_ honilo se mu hlavou. Rask se k němu přiblížila, a když viděla jeho zoufalý výraz, řekla: „Není to tak, že bych nevěděla, ale já si prostě nepamatuju, co bylo před Dragem. Byla jsem u něj moc dlouho."

V jejím hlase zaznívala bolest, ale i lítost. _Co se stalo?_ Bezzubka chápal, že si to nepamatuje, ale nechtěl se s ní o tom bavit. Nebylo by to správné, zrovna když se odtamtud dostala, takhle ji zase zranit. Ale potřeboval něco vědět. Nutně.

„Poslyš, Rask," začal trochu váhavě, ale potom si byl už víc jistý sám sebou. „Když Drago s draky vyrazil před třemi dny pryč, vrátil se Bewilderbeast?" Hned, jak to vyslovil, zalitoval svých slov. Rask se zase stáhla dovnitř a v očích se jí odrážela čistá bolest. Stejně tak i v jejích pohybech byla vidět neochota odpovídat. A tak zvolila dračice hodně vyhýbavou cestu.

„Proč… Proč to chceš vědět?" zeptala se plaše. Bezzubka pohodil hlavou.

„Ale nic, nech to být," řekl rychle a otočil se k východu. Už chtěl vyjít ven, ale napětí v hlase dračice ho zastavilo.

„Ty mě tady necháš?" vyjekla vyděšeně. Na jednu stranu byla plachá, ale na tu druhou byla zase odvážná a bojovná. Ta druhá část její povahy Bezzubku mátla. Řekl si ale, že bude nejlepší zodpovědět její otázku.

„Musím se vrátit do vesnice podat Alfovi hlášení," odpověděl věcně. V duchu se proklínal za tu lež, protože - jak se říká - lež má krátké nohy. A Bezzubka věděl, že dřív nebo později se to provalí, a tím si asi kompletně zničí její důvěru. Jenže když s tím divadlem už začal, musí ho dokončit a nést následky.

 _Proč se mi zdá, že v těchto dnech dělám samé špatné rozhodnutí_? pomyslel si trpce. Sám byl často svědkem Škyťákových nepovedených pokusů, když zastával Kliďase, jenže on nedával pozor. Upřímně, proč taky, že? On neměl být náčelník, takže kamaráda jen sledoval a čas od času mu trochu pomohl. Jenže tohle bylo jiné. Nikdy nevěděl, že jednoho dne bude Alfa, a ani za mák na to nebyl připravený. Když vyzval Bewilderbeasta na souboj, jeho primární instinkt mu říkal, aby chránil Škyťáka. Ale jak mohl vědět, že potom nastane tohle peklo? Takže se musí učit za pochodu. A Tlamounova technika se někdy nevyplácí. A nejlepší Škyťákův nepovedený pokus být náčelníkem skončil u dračích závodů. Úplně opačně, než to chtěl Kliďas.

Kliďas… To jméno začínalo Bezzubkovi lézt na mozek. Nikdo si kvůli tomu nestěžuje, protože vědí, že byl v Alfově kontrole. Jenže Bezzubka věděl, že mohl udělat víc. Cítil ten tenký hlásek, který ho mohl z hypnózy vytrhnout. On věděl, že si mohl postavit hlavu a Kliďase tak zachránit, jenže neudělal to. A jeho rozhodnutí ho stálo život. Naproti tomu Valka, Škyťák a nikdo další ho nevinili. A Bezzubku zajímalo, jestli by se chovali jinak, kdyby o tomhle věděli.

Z myšlenek ho vytáhla zpátky na tvrdou zem Rask.

„Nevypadáš jako typ draka, co by se jen tak podřídil Alfovi, ať už je to kdokoliv," prohlásila, stále schovaná v přístěnku. _Teď se to určitě provalí_ , trhlo v Bezzubkovi. Ale naproti tomu se dračice rozesmála. _Co je tady tak k smíchu?_ dumal Bezzubka, když za něj odpověděl druhý Noční Běs.

„Tvůj výraz!" vykřikla, „měl ses vidět! To se toho Alfy bojíš?" A Bezzubku nenapadlo nic jiného, než pokývat hlavou. _Vlastně to není lež_ , přemlouval se. Od té chvíle, co se Alfou stal, se mu zdálo, že se víc a víc vzdaluje od toho původního Bezzubky, kterého Škyťák sestřelil a který přemohl Rudou Smrt. Bál se, že až ten rozdíl mezi jeho různými stranami vyjde najevo, už nikdy nebude takový, jako byl dřív. A co kdyby vyplulo na povrch to tajemství s Kliďasem? Ano, Bezzubka se bál své Alfa strany. Té odlišné. Byla tak nová, že nevěděl, co s ní dělat, nebo jak se chovat. A ze všeho nejvíc se děsil toho, že by ho Škyťák opustil, kdyby se dozvěděl ‚tamto'.

„Navíc ty bys neměla přijít do kontaktu s lidmi, i když jsou to přátelé," konstatoval a tentokrát s jeho názorem Rask souhlasila. Co ho však překvapilo, byla její stručná věta, kterou řekla, když se otočil a odcházel.

„Slib mi, že se vrátíš… Bezzubko," prosila ho. Noční Běs otočil hlavu. Bylo jen logické, že Rask nechtěla zůstat sama, po všech těch strašlivých zážitcích. Potřebovala někoho, kdo by jí pomohl překonat překážky všedních dnů, které ještě přijdou.

„Slibuju," řekl rychle a vyskočil z arény.

Vyběhl na kopec, kde se zastavil a pohlédl zpátky. Arénu zahalovalo jasné sluneční světlo, takže se moc dál nepozastavoval a vběhl do lesa.

Cesta mu uběhla rychle, když se nemusel štvát, a i tak dorazil do vesnice dřív, než se Škyťák probudil. Celý Blp už osvětlovalo slunce a zbytky ledu působily majestátně, když je protly ranní paprsky. Někteří draci už byli vzhůru, třeba mláďata. Ranní ptáče dál doskáče, platilo v jejich případě. Bezzubka docela obdivoval jejich noční režim. Každý den chodili malí Scuttleclawové spát ve stejnou dobu a ve stejný čas se také probouzeli. Zato Bezzubka chodil spát pozdě (a ještě nemohl usnout) a byl vzhůru brzo ráno. Normálně by teď byl se Škyťákem už někde nad oceánem a oba by prozkoumávali neznámá místa. Ale teď se to drasticky změnilo, a tomu budou muset oba přivyknout. Nyní mají své povinnosti.

Bezzubka si to namířil rovnou k Velké síni. Cestou ho někteří draci pozdravili skloněním hlavy, ale jinak to bylo všechno v pořádku. Noční Běs si hlavou otevřel dveře a vstoupil do tmavé místnosti. Tam se zastavil a se zvednutou hlavou hledal svého jezdce. Když ho konečné zahlédl, otráveně sklopil uši. Škyťák ležel na druhém konci haly. Každý jiný drak by tu krátkou vzdálenost prostě přeletěl, ale Bezzubka samozřejmě nemohl. Zlostně prásknul ocasem o zem, až málem probudil některé Vikingy ležící blízko u něj. Musel jít po svých.

Noční Běs našlapoval tak opatrně mezi ležící Vikingy, některému čas od času přišlápl vousy, ale naštěstí se ani jeden neprobudil. Až když byl Bezzubka šťastný, že to přešel, polevil v ostražitosti. A díky tomu se pořádně nepodíval.

Jeho tlapa najednou došlápla na něco měkkého a - k jeho obrovskému zděšení - živého. Polekaně uskočil od Vikingova dosahu, ale narazil do jednoho ze štítů na zdi. Kovový předmět se s rachocením svalil na zem a vydal nepříjemný zvuk, díky kterému se všichni probudili. Bezzubka se rozhlédl, kde by se mohl před zuřivými Vikingy schovat. Věděl, že probudit Vikinga ze spánku se rovná téměř sebevraždě.

Někteří dospělí se prosadili a už to vypadalo, že je Bezzubka zachráněný, když mu na rameno dopadl tvrdý předmět. Drak málem leknutím nadskočil, protože si myslel, že je to sekera, ale potom zjistil, že je to jen Tlamounův hák. Noční Běs se na něj už normálně podíval a viděl, že si zavalitý Viking tře břicho druhou rukou.

„Až příště bude chtít ctěnej Alfa za Škyťákem, tak bych prosil, aby si ze mě nedělal pohovku," zívnul Tlamoun a Bezzubka si uvědomil, že to byl on, na koho šlápnul. Sklonil hlavu v omluvném gestu, než ho Tlamoun udeřil do zad. „Tak už mazej," pobídl ho a sám se opřel o sloup.

Noční Běs došel ke Škyťákovi se skloněnou hlavou. Mladý náčelník se posadil, a když viděl drakův zničený výraz, vztáhl k němu ruku. Bezzubka nečekal a strčil mu do ní čumák.

„Hej, bráško, jak se má naše nová kamarádka?" zeptal se a mínil tím Rask. Bezzubka pomalu přikývl a trpělivě čekal, když se o něj Škyťák celou váhou opřel a vstal. Přes záda měl přehozený kožešinový plášť, podobný tomu, který nosíval Kliďas. Díky tomu zasáhla Bezzubku vlna viny. Jak by se teď mohl vůbec podívat Škyťákovi do očí? Vždyť jen on ví, jak to bylo.

Vikingové v síni zvolna vstávali a drak sem tam zaslechl nespokojené brblání jako: „Už zase práce." „Další opravy." Muži i ženy postávali v síni, ale Škyťák se s Bezzubkou v závěsu vydal ven, k jeho domu.

„Počkej tady," zastavil Nočního Běsa chlapec a sám se vydal do poničeného domu. Vikingové sice trvali na tom, že se tenhle dům opraví a rozšíří jako první, ale Škyťák si postavil hlavu s tím, že nejdřív jdou na řadu ostatní budovy. Však náčelník má sloužit pro svůj lid.

Netrvalo dlouho a svoji cestu tam si našla Stormfly.

„Dobré ráno, Alfo," řekla s úsměvem. Bezzubka něco zamrmlal o oslovení, ale nestačil to říct nahlas. Stormfly totiž hořela nedočkavostí zjistit víc o tajemném Nočním Běsovi.

„Už se probudila?" zeptala se rychle a tím Bezzubku předběhla. Drak nepatrně přikývl, jen aby to Nodr mohl vidět.

„To je skvělé, jak je to dlouho?" zeptala se nadšeně a Bezzubka pochopil, kam tím směřuje. „Stormfly, sotva ji znám," protočil oči v sloup a Stormfly poraženě ztichla.

Od dalšího výslechu byl naštěstí zachráněn a Stormfly jen sledovala, jak Škyťák vyšel ze dveří s automatickou ploutví v ruce. Ignoroval Bezzubkovy smutné pohledy, i když drak velice dobře chápal, že to tak musí být. Jenže tu ploutev bral jako symbol jejich přátelství a zbavit se jí by byla blbost. Ale trpělivě vyčkával a neuhnul, když si Škyťák klekl k jeho ocasu, aby mu sundal všechny ty výrobky, které ho udržovaly ve vzduchu.

Zatímco se tím zabýval, tak na Bezzubka pořád mluvil. Konejšivě a klidně, až mu to začalo lézt na nervy.

„Já nejsem kočka, abys na mě furt mluvil," zavrčel nepříčetně.

„To je na debatu," poznamenala Stormfly věcně a užívala si moment, kdy za ní Bezzubka nemohl vyrazit, protože kdyby to udělal, pravděpodobně by získal on i Škyťák pár škrábanců navíc. A ona by mu stejně uletěla.

Noční Běs se nespokojeně zavrtěl, ale počkal, než mu Škyťák sundá sedlo. Mrzelo ho, že ode dneška ho bude jen nosit stejně jako ostatní draci. Právě tohle byla jedna z věcí, které ho doteď činily výjimečným. A Bezzubka si toho vážil.

„Tak a je to," poplácal ho Škyťák na krku, když se zvedl s rukou plnou kovových tyčí a sedlem.

„To sedlo bys mi možná nemusel sundávat," namítl Bezzubka, ačkoli věděl, že mu Škyťák nerozumí. K jeho překvapení a souhlasu rychle přikývl, když se náčelník zamyslel a řekl: „To sedlo jsem ti možná nemusel sundat."

„No neříkal jsem to?" usmál se drak spokojeně a spatřil přibližující se Astrid.

Nová ploutev ho ani tak nezajímala, ale už při jednom pohybu ocasem zjistil, že funguje, což ho ještě víc rozčílilo. Navenek ale zůstával v klidu. Škyťák konečně dopnul popruh na jeho sedle, takže alespoň tohle mu zůstalo. Smutně si připomněl, že tohle by se nikdy nestalo, pokud by ho Škyťák nesestřelil. A on by možná také nežil moc dlouho. Začínal totiž Rudé Smrti lézt na nervy, protože byl jediný drak, který se jí nechtěl pořádně podřídit.

Také si začínal pomalu uvědomovat, že se pomalu, ale jistě, blíží zima. Brzy budou svátky a draci zase odletí, ale tentokrát to bude jiné. To Noční Běs moc dobře věděl. Většina draků totiž létala klást vejce na místo, kde se sami narodili, takže dračí populace Blpu se rozdělí na dvě poloviny a Bezzubka si nebyl jistý, jestli tohle zvládne. A začínal se prázdnin docela obávat.

Nebylo to poprvé, co Astrid přišla takhle ráno, ale dnes pospíchala.

„Škyťáku!" zavolala už zdálky a náčelník vzhlédl. I draci zvedli hlavy, aby přivítali novou příchozí, a někteří si k ní došli pro pohlazení.

„Máme problém dole ve vesnici! Na Škopka tam spadl kus ledu." Škyťák se plácl do čela.

„Říkal jsem mu, ať to nedělá sám," povzdechl si a vylezl Bezzubkovi na hřbet. Drak jeho váhu sice skoro ani necítil, ale i tak byl připravený vyrazit.

S pořádným odrazem a mávnutím křídly doplachtil rychle do dolní části vesnice, kde se sbíhali Vikingové u nebohého Škopka. Ten měl nohu uvězněnou v ledu a Mulch se snažil obrovskou kru zvednout. Bezvýsledně. Bezzubka si svým příletem zajistil volný prostor na přistání. Nikdo z obyvatel už z něj hrůzu neměl, ale když na to přišlo, naštvat Nočního Běsa by znamenalo velký problém, i když byl Bezzubka většinu času v dobré náladě.

Škyťák v rychlosti sesedl a kleknul si k ledu. Stormfly přiletěla brzy po něm, jenže s přibývajícími zvědavci už tady pomalu nebylo místo. A toho ještě ubylo, když se přišel podívat Eret, co se stalo, v závěsu se Skullcrusherem. Rumblehorn si ostře prořezával cestu. Stejně jako v posledních dnech i on strávil posledních pár dnů s Eretem, aby se vzájemně seznámili. Přece jen mu chyběl Kliďas.

Škyťák skončil s pozorováním, jak špatně na tom Škopek je, a postavil se.

„Rozejděte se! Potřebujeme tady prostor a kus provazu!" Jeden z mladých Vikingů zvedl ruku.

„Já ho přinesu!" Náčelník kývl a všichni se začali rozcházet. Až na Mulche, Astrid a Ereta. Toho zajímalo, co se děje a jestli nebudou potřebovat pomoc.

Bezzubka chápal, že budou potřebovat každého draka, který by jim pomohl, ale Skullcrusherovi se snažil vyhýbat. Zkuste hádat, proč.

Mladý Viking se vrátil a Škyťák s Eretem uchytili konce ledu a nějak se jim podařilo protáhnout lano i veprostřed, takže teď přišel chlapec k Nočnímu Běsovi a ten uchopil lano do zubů. Eret ho přivázal za sedlo, byl si jistý, že tohle zvládne jeho drak jako nic. Stormfly držela konec lana v drápech a všichni tři draci čekali jen na pokyn, aby se stejně vznesli a vytáhli led nahoru.

„Tak… Teď!" rozkázal Škyťák a Stormfly vyrazila jako první. Bezzubka letěl jako druhý a Skullcrusher, který se na tuhle práci hodil nejvíc, letěl líně vzadu. Všichni tři draci byli dost silní, aby celou ledovou kru zvedli, jenže teď se udržovali ve vzduchu a nevěděli, co s ní dál.

„Tak ji hoďte do moře!" zavolala na ně Astrid. Přebytečný led házeli do ledových vod oceánu, dost daleko od pobřeží, aby do nich lodě nevrazily a nepotopily se. A tak Rumblehorn, Noční Běs a Nodr vyrazili.

Neuletěli toho moc, když se Skullcrusher nadechl se záměrem něco pěkného říct.

„Bezzubko, víš, že jsem ti ještě neodpustil," prohlásil tvrdohlavě.

„Já vím," povzdechl si jmenovaný drak, „ale nemohl jsem nic dělat." _Už zase lžu_ , peskoval se, ale vypadalo to, že Rumblehorn už stejně ví, co chce říct.

„Já vím, že mohl! Každý z nás cítil na začátku ten hlas, co nás volal zpět do reality, a ty jsi mu vzdoroval víc, dokázal by ses z toho vytrhnout!" I když to byla jen jeho teorie, bylo v ní tolik pravdy, až to Bezzubku bodlo u srdce. Už se nadechoval, aby něco odpověděl, když k němu Skullcrusher obrátil hlavu. Po tom tvrdém výrazu už v ní nebylo ani stopy.

„Vzpamatuj se, zavraždil jsi mi jezdce a přítele přímo před mýma očima, a já mám důvod být na tebe naštvaný, i když ostatní nejsou," řekl. Bezzubka si to uvědomoval, sám by asi nereagoval jinak.

„Poslyš, vážně mě to mrzí-" začal, ale byl přerušen Rumblehornovým zařváním. Chudák Skullcrusher se asi nechal užírat žalem a nezajímalo ho, že za takové chování k Alfovi by z toho mohl mít pořádný malér. _Takže tohle se stane, když se budu moc dlouho trápit_? Pomyslel si Noční Běs.

Vypadalo to, že chce Skullcrusher zaútočit, ale tomu zabránila Stormfly. „Uklidněte se, oba dva! Máme před sebou úkol a to není zrovna vhodná doba na hádání se!" K výslednému efektu přidala ostny na ocase, a když na ně oba draci pohlédli, zmlkli a se sklopenými hlavami pokračovali. A Stormfly vypnula hruď, potěšená, že dokázala umlčet i Alfu.

Poučení z tohoto incidentu letěli zpět také bez řečí, netěšíc se na den plného práce. Brzy po návratu na Blp se rozdělili, každý si šel po svých povinnostech. A Bezzubka se už těšil na večer. Pouze z jednoho důvodu. Bude se konečně moct vytratit z Blpu a navštívit Rask v aréně. A ani si neuvědomil, že právě to chce v danou chvíli ze všeho nejvíc.

Ale nejdřív si musel spolu se Škyťákem poradit s kusy ledu, hádkou několika draků na pláži, přežít oběd, popichování Stormfly a na závěr si dal jednu hru s dračími mláďaty, která se hodně těšila na čas, až budou dospělá, a budou se moci účastnit dračích závodů. Bezzubka je dokonce nachytal, jak se snažili jednu nebohou ovci zvednout. Museli se na to podívat tři najednou, aby jim ovce šla zvednout.

A konečně nastal soumrak. Už se stmívalo celkem brzy, takže si Bezzubka sedl vedle Škyťáka. Našel ho u Velké síně, většina Vikingů byla unavená, ale tvrdá práce přinášela ovoce. Led byl za dnešní den téměř odstraněn a zbývalo už jen opravit domy. Nehledě na to, že každého draka, kterého potkal, chválil za práci. S dračí pomocí šly opravy jedna radost, ale tahání těžkých kusů ledu vyčerpávalo i ty nejvytrvalejší draky. Bezzubku nevyjímaje. Pro dnešek záviděl mláďatům, že si můžou hrát, zatímco se ostatní dřou.

Stále mu však v hlavě zaznívala Skullcrusherova slova. _Vzpamatuj se, zavraždil jsi mi jezdce a přítele přímo před mýma očima, a já mám důvod být na tebe naštvaný, i když ostatní nejsou_. Takhle to řekl. Sice ho Skullcrusher uznal jako svého Alfu, jenže s tímhle jejich vyhroceným vztahem bude ještě víc problémů, než si Bezzubka zpočátku myslel.

Během odpoledne také přemýšlel o té noční můře. Zdalipak se zdají nějaké i ostatním? Třeba Skullcrusherovi? _Stane se to i mně?_ uvažoval. Bude také tak zničený, když se uzavře do sebe? Upřímně řečeno, Bezzubka měl z těch snů strach, a tak nějak tušil, že každou noc to bude horší a horší. Nemusel by v noci spát. Je přece Noční Běs, noc je jejich živel. Ale uvědomoval si, že je tak unavený, že by to celou noc nevydržel. _Za pokus to stojí_ , řekl si a zadíval se na západ slunce. Ten byl tak nádherný, mohl by se na něj dívat pořád. Normálně by létali se Škyťákem někde blízko Blpu, tak daleko, jak je to jen možné. A Bezzubka znal nejkrásnější místa, odkud je západ slunce vidět.

 _Počkat… Západ slunce? Rask!_ Vyletěl Bezzubka, nevšímal si Škyťákova: „Bráško!" a namířil si to ke skladům. Musí přece Rask dopravit nějaké to jídlo. A tak sháněl koš ryb, zatímco náčelník nahoře pokrčil rameny a zamumlal: „Zase nějaká Alfa záležitost."

 _Kde to je? Sakra, kde ten koš je?!_ Ryb bylo dost, ale ten koš nemohl nikde sehnat. Pravděpodobně si je všichni vzali, když se chtěli postarat o draky. _To je ono! Stáje!_ Bezzubka si uvědomil, že všechny musí být tam. A i když tam moc nechtěl jít, protože to bude samé Alfa sem, Alfa tam. Sklady byly blízko stájí a jako jedno z mála míst na Blpu byly i dobře chráněné, takže nebyly během Dragova útoku poškozeny. Noční Běs z nich vyběhl plnou rychlostí a zamířil si to do stájí. Hladce se protáhl vchodem a schody bral po dvou. I když, uvědomil si, by to mohl splachtit. Ještě nebyl pořádně zvyklý na tu ploutev, ačkoliv mu mohla dodávat falešný pocit svobody.

Hlouček Nodrů vzhlédl, a za chvíli se draci mohli ukřičet, jen aby ho pozdravili. Bezzubka jim odpovídal, i když jedním uchem vnímal a tím druhým to zase vypouštěl. Zoufale se rozhlížel, ale koše nikde nezahlédl. A tak se vydal k Fanghookovi, který se během těch pěti let stal trvalým Gustavovým drakem, a ti dva spolu sdíleli takové nepopsatelné pouto. Na jednu stranu bylo tajemné, ale na tu druhou zase kamarádské. A na tu třetí… Netřeba říkat.

„Nevíš, kde jsou koše s rybami, prosím?" zeptal se ho a Děsovec se načepýřil.

„Jsou vzadu v sedlovně," odpověděl, potěšen, že mu může s něčím pomoct. Bezzubka tam obrátil hlavu, a potom se podíval zpátky na Fanghooka.

„Díky. Mimochodem, jak ti jdou vývrtky? Je to lepší?" zeptal se, když si vzpomněl, že to je jedna z mála věcí, co mu nejdou. Fanghook pokýval hlavou.

„Mnohem lepší," řekl spokojeně. Bezzubka udělal stejné gesto a rozešel se tam, kde by ty koše měly být.

V sedlovně žádný drak nebyl. Někteří jezdci sice brali draky na noční let, ale dnes byli všichni tak vyčerpaní, že tu nebylo živé duše. Vzal do zubů největší koš a teď čelil výzvě. Musel se probojovat zpátky přes všechny draky. A tak se hluboce nadechl a vyšel ven, stále s košem v zubech.

Razil si cestu mezi různými Nodry, Děsovci, Zipáky a dalšími různými dračími rasami, než se na něj začaly pálit otázky typu: „Nechcete s tím pomoct?"

„My vám to odneseme!" Noční Běs odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval dál. Někteří draci si vyměnili zaražené pohledy, ale zase se pustili do svých věcí, když se Bezzubka dostal k východu.

 _Fajn, teď musím sehnat ty ryby_ , pomyslel si a podíval se na slunce, které už zapadlo. Už se snášela tma, a Bezzubka doufal, že Rask nebude v nějak špatné náladě. V nejhorším případě se stále může vymluvit s opravami. Ve skladech rychle nabral ryby (odolával nutkání si pár ryb nechat pro sebe) a už mu jen zbývalo dopravit je do arény. Vzal koš plný ryb do nohou a vyrazil.

Jak vzletěl, viděl obyvatele Blpu, jak se odebírají do svých domovů (ti, kteří je měli opravené), a několik draků, kteří si ještě nešli do stájí odpočinout. Když to takhle sledoval, chyběla mu ta uklidňující tíha Škyťáka na jeho hřbetě. Prostě jako kdyby měl jen polovinu duše. _Možná by mohla stačit jen polovina ploutve, ne?_ připomněl si a soustředil se na let. Těch několik malých zatáček zvládnul jako nic, ale počasí ho začínalo zklamávat. Už vycházel měsíc, takže to vypadá, bůhvíjak nejde pozdě.

Se slabým zašustěním křídel přistál na plácku před arénou. Znovu vzal koš ryb do zubů a vnesl dovnitř. Ukázalo se, že dračice na něj už čekala, protože se schovávala za vchodem a vyhrkla: „Kde jsi byl?!"

Bezzubka položil koš na zem a sledoval, jak Rask slabě začichala.

„Promiň," omlouval se, „měli jsme spoustu práce s opravami po Bewilderbeastově útoku." Dračici se slabě rozšířily oči, když si uvědomila, že mluví o jejím předchozím Alfovi.

„Jak je to vlastně dlouho, co na vás zaútočil?" zeptala se podezřívavě. Bezzubka by nemusel ani myslet, aby věděl, kdy se mu slovo Alfa obtisklo do hlavy.

„Jsou to čtyři dny a předvčírem jsme tě našli," odpověděl.

Vypadalo to, že se Rask rozmýšlí, a tak k ní přisunul koš s rybami.

„Máš hlad?" zeptal se. Dračice se zašklebila.

„Kdybych se musela s krmením spoléhat na tebe, tak už dávno umřu hlady." Švihla ocasem, ale jednoho sledě chytila zuby a ihned skončil v její tlamě.

Bezzubka si sedl a uvažoval. Rask měla pravdu, opravdu na něj nebyl spoleh s krmením. Pravděpodobně přes den sešla k oceánu a nachytala si nějaké ryby sama. Ale on měl stále ještě hodně otázek. Jak dlouho asi byla u Draga, když si nic předtím nepamatuje? Je to něco jako on u Rudé Smrti? Zná ji sice jen jeden den, ale už tak zjistil, že toho mají tolik společného, a přece jsou stále odlišní. Zvedl hlavu, jen aby spatřil srpek dorůstajícího měsíce, který i takhle nádherně ozařoval oblohu. Jeho zář se také odrážela na jeho šupinách a vytvářelo to nádherný efekt. A Bezzubka to měl rád.

Rask dojedla a jen se olizovala. Měla stejně růžový jazyk jako Bezzubka. Odstrčila koš k tomu druhému. _Musím je zase přinést zpátky_ , poznamenal si Bezzubka v duchu, protože by si někdo jistě všiml ‚záhadně mizejících košů'. Dračice si lehla a obtočila kolem sebe ocas. Sice ho měla otočený ke zdi, ale i tak Bezzubka tušil, že tady něco nehraje. Žádný rozumný drak by nikdy nezkřivil ocas do takového nepřirozeného úhlu. Ale nechal to být a radši se zeptal: „Jak jsi strávila den?"

Rask se protáhla a několikrát zamrkala.

„Většinu jsem prospala," řekla líně, „a co říkal tvůj Alfa?" V Bezzubkovi trhlo. On si nepromyslel odpověď, i když už předem věděl, že se na to zeptá. _Ty jsi vážně neužitečnej plaz,_ propleskl se v duchu a honem se snažil něco vymyslet.

„Ehm… Má moc práce, ale počká, než se uzdravíš a, ehm… potom můžeš Blp opustit nebo tady zůstat," vykoktal nakonec a ze všech sil se snažil ignorovat pohled dračice, který ho doslova propichoval.

„Ty máš vážně divného Alfu," poznamenala a olízla si přední tlapu, kde jí zůstal kus ryby. „A jak vlastně může vědět, že se potřebuju uzdravit?" zeptala se zničehonic a Bezzubkovi došlo, že asi řekl příliš. Sklopil uši a honem se snažil něco vymyslet.

Vtom ho napadla spásná myšlenka. Když s ní bojoval, vypadalo to, že nemůže létat! To znamená, že může mít něco s křídlem! A teď se mu tenhle malý detail bude hodit.

„No, všiml jsem si, že jsi nějak nemohla letět," odpověděl trochu zdráhavě. _Možná je to pro ni nepříjemné téma_ , napadlo ho. „Říkal jsem si, že možná máš něco s křídlem," dodal.

Dračice se zatvářila překvapeně.

„Já s křídlem nic nemám," řekla a na důkaz se postavila a křídla roztáhla. V rychlém přeletu pohledem Bezzubkovi došlo, že se asi dopustil chyby, protože její křídla rozhodně byla v dobrém stavu. Tak co tedy…?

„Promiň, asi jsem se musel splést," uznal svou chybu a podíval se na Rask, která křídla zase složila s vítězoslavným úsměvem.

Bezzubka sice neplánoval nic vyčerpávajícího, ale zoufale se o ní potřeboval dozvědět něco víc. Třeba by jí mohl pomoct. A tak vstal.

„Nechceš na noční let?" nadhodil, „znám tady skvělá místa." Rask se nejdřív tvářila zdráhavě, ale potom odpověděla: „Myslím, že na let ještě nemám dost síly. Odložíme to na jindy, ano?" Bezzubkovy uši zklamáním poklesly, ale potom drak chápavě přikývl a vrátil se na místo.

Druhý Noční Běs navíc poznamenal: „Navíc, nevypadáš dobře, potřeboval bys trochu spánku." V tomhle jí musel Bezzubka dát za pravdu. Teď kdyby se jen nebál spát. Ale to se nikdo kromě něj nesměl dozvědět. Kromě Cloudjumpera, protože ten už to stejně věděl. Stormcutter měl takovou zvláštní schopnost vycítit starosti ostatních. Mohla to být sice užitečná schopnost, jenže to Bezzubkovi moc nepřidávalo, vzhledem k tomu, že Cloudjumper řekl, že ho bude učit. A když učitel ví, co jeho žáka trápí, může ho tím psychicky vydírat tak dlouho, dokud všechno nevyklopí.

„Zůstaneš tu přes noc?" zvedla hlavu náhle Rask. Bezzubka se na ni podíval a trochu povytáhl obočí v tázací otázce.

„Když jsi tady, tak se cítím… v bezpečí," vysvětlila dračice, „uklidňuje mě, když vím, že je tu někdo další." Bezzubka se nerozmýšlel a přikývl. Rád létal v noci, ale takhle by musel spát ve Velké síni, která byla přecpaná Vikingy, a do stájí se mu nechtělo.

„Tak tedy dobrou noc," řekla Rask a složila si hlavu na přední tlapy. Bezzubka pokýval hlavou.

„Dobrou noc," odpověděl a udělal to samé.


	7. Útok

**Co to je? Snad ne další kapitola?**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

Dál už se ale neřídil podle Rask, která už několik minut po tom, co se uložila, hladce oddechovala v pravidelném tempu. Oči se mu sice klížily únavou, ale přesně proti tomu Bezzubka bojoval. _Nesmím usnout_ , opakoval si stále v hlavě.

Ležel asi hodinu a jednou už málem upadl do spánku. A tak se zvedl. Nikomu určitě nebude vadit, když si odskočí na rychlý let. Aspoň aby viděl měsíc. Ten mu momentálně dodával odvahu, kterou potřeboval. Potichu vyšel z arény a chystal se vzlétnout. Roztáhl křídla a pořádně se odrazil. Potřeboval si pročistit hlavu. A doufal, že ho chladný noční vzduch probudí.

Jak zamával křídly, aby nabral rychlost, zdálo se mu, že je vše v pořádku. Jeho křídla pročesávala vzduch a ten zase pomáhal Bezzubkovi alespoň na chvíli se zbavit starostí, které ho poslední dny tížily. Noční Běs letěl na moře, ve kterém se odrážel měsíc, a hladká vodní hladina jeho paprsky zase odrážela nahoru, takže měl osvícené i břicho, kde sice neměl tolik šupin, ale i tak bylo hezky osvětlené. To se Bezzubkovi líbilo, ale zároveň si uvědomoval, že tím ztrácí svoje přirozené maskování. Teď by byl snadným cílem, takže radši párkrát zamával křídly a dostal se nad mraky.

Tam nahoře mu zakrývaly výhled na oceán, ale zato mohl vidět v dálce polární záři. Když žil u Rudé Smrti, tak ji nikdy neviděl. To bylo poprvé až ve chvíli, kdy vzali se Škyťákem Astrid na let. Tenkrát ani nevěděl, proč letí nad mraky, byl to prostě takový zvláštní pocit, že by tam mohlo být něco, co by to Škyťákovi a Astrid zpříjemnilo let, ale jak to jednou zjistil, létal tam rád. A taky podporoval mladý vikinský pár. Polární záře byla jednou z krás Blpu a v zimě jen pohled na ni zahříval obyvatele. I když to byli jen ‚drsní Vikingové'.

Zanedlouho měsíc postoupil na obloze a Noční Běs se rozhodl, že by se už mohl pomalu vrátit. Věděl, že pokud nechá Rask příliš dlouho samotnou, dříve či později si uvědomí, že tam není, a probudí se. Tedy jestli už není vzhůru. To by asi taky nebylo moc příjemné. Musel by vymýšlet další výmluvy, a toho měl za dnešek už plné zuby. I když se jmenoval Bezzubka.

Zvolna zatočil a udržoval přímý směr na Blp. Ani si to neuvědomoval, ale uletěl pořádnou vzdálenost, takže teď už ostrov pomalu nebyl vidět. Nejradši by však létal celou noc. Křídla ho ani trochu nebolela a studený vítr ho šlehal do tváře, když letěl rychleji. Věděl ale, že se musí vrátit. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby byl pryč moc dlouho. Tak nějak totiž cítil v kostech, že dnes se něco stane. A chtěl být u toho, protože to nevypadalo na přátelské posezení u čaje. Ne, Bezzubka měl za to, že dnes v noci se stane nějaká rvačka. A nebude to záležitost lidí, ale draků. Draci z okolních ostrovů mohli docela dobře vycítit nebo se nějak dozvědět, že je Blp teď oslabený, takže víceméně by to byla nejlepší šance zaútočit. Někomu by se mohlo něco stát.

Ale jemu se nechtělo! Jeho neznámá strana, ta Alfa strana, se chtěla vrátit k drakům do vesnice, ale jako normální drak se Bezzubka nechtěl zatím vrátit. Pro něj bylo létání něčím výjimečným, a měl z toho radost. Moc si chvilek ve vzduchu vážil. Navíc, až přistane, na chvíli bude stejně odpočatý, jako je teď, ale potom se čilost zvrhne v únavu. A to znamená spánek. A spánek pro něj symbolizoval další noční můru. Copak by si pro něj dnes sen připravil? Bezzubka zatřepal hlavou, aby zapomněl na tyhle negativní myšlenky, ale ty stále pokračovaly. _Budu muset zajít za Gothi,_ pomyslel si trpce. Vesnická léčitelka sice nemohla mluvit, ale Noční Běs se domníval, že ví, co každého ve vesnici trápí. V každém případě by mu to Tlamoun nebo Rybinoha mohli pomoct přeložit. Její psaní smajlíků a dalších různých věcí nebylo zrovna lehké na porozumění.

Jak se Bezzubka blížil k Blpu, přimhouřil oči. Zdálo se mu, že něco vidí, a teď se potvrdilo, že se mu to nezdálo. Tohle bylo doopravdy! I takhle v noci mohl vidět kouř, který stoupal z míst, kde byla vesnice. Světlý proužek dýmu přímo propichoval oblohu, bylo nemožné jej přehlédnout. Bezzubka instinktivně zbystřil. Musel vědět, co se stalo. Mával křídly téměř neustále a díky tomu se rychle přibližoval. Teď už mohl rozeznat žár. _Ve vesnici hoří,_ blesklo mu hlavou. _Jak?_ Ale zrovna nyní nebyla nejvhodnější chvíle na to, aby se ztrácel v tom proudu myšlenek.

Normální drak by se pravděpodobně obrátil, protože v místech, kde byl požár, logicky nebyla žádná potrava. Nebylo by to proto, že se draci ohně bojí, kdepak. Ve skutečnosti šupiny draků vydrží mnohé, i ten obrovský žár. Ano, před ohněm je ochrání. Ale i tak sletěl Bezzubka blíž k oceánu a jedním rychlým pohybem se celý smočil ve slané vodě. Nemohl riskovat, že by mu shořela tahle ploutev, i když by to bylo výhodnější v jednom směru – zase by musel vytahovat Škyťáka na různé lety. Ale takhle měl přece jen víc svobody, a pokud by létal se Škyťákem nebo dokonce s Astrid, bylo zaručeno, že by tak dva nebo tři týdny také nemusel nabrat do křídel vzduch.

Blp se stále více blížil. _Už jsem tam měl dávno být_ , říkal si Bezzubka a ještě víc zrychlil. Vždyť přece nebyl tak daleko a letěl nejvyšší možnou rychlostí, kterou mohl Noční Běs jeho velikosti a věku vyvinout. Ukázalo se však, že předtím doletěl mnohem dál, než zamýšlel. A teď se dostával pomalu za limit svých možností. Do vzduchu kolem něj neustále narážela jeho křídla, nesoucí ho dál k ostrovu. _Už tam budeš_ , uklidňoval se a letěl dál. Oranžovožlutý jas mu přitom svítil v očích jako dva malé ohníčky. A on se k jednomu velkému ohni právě blížil.

Ohlušující rychlostí přeletěl les, kde se nacházela i rokle, kde ho Škyťák před lety zachránil před jistou smrtí, a dorazil do vesnice. Na pár hořících domů se to všude hemžilo draky a lidmi. Bezzubka se rozhlédl, kde je nějaké nebezpečí. A při bližším pohledu si to uvědomil. Někteří draci byli od nich, ale drtivá většina všech Děsovců, Zipáků a Nodrů byla z jednoho ostrova, který se Škyťákem nedávno objevili. Tenkrát se tam zapletl do bitky s jedním Děsovcem. _Je možné, že by sem přišli kvůli mně?_ přemýšlel Bezzubka a přistál tak, aby se draci z Blpu ocitli za ním. Přece jen, základní instinkt mu velel je ochránit, ale tentokrát to byl jiný pocit. Mnohem silnější.

„To bude zase nějaká Alfa záležitost," zamumlal si sám pro sebe a zařval na cizí draky. Světle zelený Nodr zvedl hlavu, stejně jako další útočníci. Moc se nerozmýšlel a rozběhl se. To ale pro Bezzubku nebyl ani útok.

Uhnul salvě bodců z ocasu a skočil na něj. Někteří draci se po sobě rozpačitě podívali. Noční Běs, ačkoliv mnohem menší, povalil Nodra silou skoku na zem.

„Co chcete?" zavrčel. Útočníci se v rychlosti přeletěli pohledem, ale nikdo z nich nepromluvil. Zjevně byli stále vyděšení, podobně jako ten Nodr, který se zvednul ze země a rychle letěl zpátky ke svým druhům. Ze zástupu draků, kteří tam byli, se ani jeden nepohnul. Ti, kteří viděli, jak Bezzubka porazil Nodra jen v několika prvních sekundách boje, pokud se to bojem vůbec dalo nazývat, se začínali stahovat, protože se dobře obávali, že pokud by pokračovali, tak je stihne podobný osud. I když tomu světle zelenému Nodrovi absolutně nic nebylo, Bezzubka si dával pozor, aby ho nezranil. Chtěl ho jen zastrašit.

Děsovci se po sobě podívali, až nakonec jeden promluvil na druhého.

„Mluv ty." Obrovský drak se zatvářil vyděšeně.

„Ty mluv, když máš tolik řečí!" vybafl a začali se hádat. Jenže Bezzubkovi pro dnešek už docházela trpělivost. Zavrčel a jen to oba draky umlčelo.

„Nezodpověděli jste mi mou otázku," řekl Noční Běs relativně klidně a okem postřehl, že se za něj staví další a další draci. Se Stormfly, Tesákem, Flákotou a Hrkem s Brkem v předních řadách.

Najednou se ze stínů nad Bezzubkou vynořil drak. Se svým rudým pláštěm se dokonale maskoval mezi hořícími domy. Stormfly si ho všimla jako první.

„Pozor!" zakřičela rychle na Bezzubku, a Noční Běs málem nestačil uhnout kyselině, která se rozpleskla na místě, kde zrovna předtím stál. Žíravec na nic nečekal a zase se zamaskoval s okolím. A Alfa věděl, že to je Žíravec. Musel si dávat pozor. Ale nejdříve to bude muset vyřídit s cizími draky.

„Co tady chcete?" zeptal se Bezzubka znovu, i když jedním okem sledoval dění okolo sebe a snažil se postřehnout sebemenší pohyb. Ze zkušenosti věděl, že Žíravci takhle můžou být kdekoliv, ale zaráželo ho, že tam byl očividně jenom jeden. _Ale tihle draci přece loví ve skupině, ne?_ honilo se mu hlavou. Byl snad on jejich kořist? _Patří k těm dalším drakům?_ Koutkem oka viděl, jak se Vikingové seskupují a snaží se zachránit hořící domy. Stále se ale drželi dál od většiny draků. Jedině ti nejodvážnější se přiblížili k cizím drakům. A to platilo i pro zkušené trenéry. Zahrávat si s draky, když se možná schyluje k bitce, není dobrý nápad.

Jeden z Děsovců se rozhodl konečně odpovědět. Trochu vystoupil vpřed, ale tak, aby si zachovával od Bezzubky odstup.

„My… Viděli jsme, že na tom nejste zrovna nejlíp," řekl trochu zdráhavě. Bezzubka povytáhl obočí.

„A to je důvod, proč na nás útočíte?" Potom náhle zachytil rychlý pohyb napravo od něj a obrátil k němu pozornost.

Všechno netrvalo ani minutu, když si Žíravec uvědomil, že střílením kyseliny nic nevyřeší, a tak přešel do fyzického útoku. Někteří blpští draci zděšeně vykřikli, když se zjevil jako duch v polovině skoku na Bezzubku. To ale Noční Běs viděl a se svými výbornými reflexy uhnul. Děsovci víceméně ani nedutali, jen sledovali. Byli to zjevně hodně mladí draci a celé to pro ně byla jen jedna velká hra. Než se objevil Bezzubka.

Žíravec přistál za Bezzubkou, který se ihned otočil a lehce si odfrkl. Neměl tyhle draky rád, hlavně proto, že nebyli vidět. Ale viděl, že tohle je zkušený drak, nemusel se na to ani dívat. Ztrácel se ve stínech a odrazech ohně, ale stále to nebyl pro Bezzubku žádný souboj. Stál normálně se zdviženýma ušima, a to nebyl zrovna bojový postoj. A i když byl tenhle drak zkušený, byl moc netrpělivý. Pravděpodobně byl jako většina Žíravců zvyklý na boj ve skupinách. _S tím se můžeš rozloučit, kamaráde_ , řekl si Bezzubka.

Otevřel tlamu a jedním pohybem mu vypálil plazmu pod nohy. Zase se k němu dostal ten vrtošivý pocit, ale tentokrát měl na starost důležitější věci než se jím zabývat. Plazma zasáhla Žíravce do nohy a drak se celý zachvěl. Už jen při pohledu na kompletně vyrovnaného Bezzubku, jak ho ostřížím zrakem sleduje, ho děsil. A on už tady na tom ostrově nechtěl být ani minutu. A tak naposled vypálil kyselinu. A opět netrefil. Potom se temně rudý drak vydal do vzduchu a letěl tak rychle, jak mu to jen jeho křídla dovolovala.

Děsovci se chtěli pustit za ním, ale při Bezzubkově zavrčení doslova ztuhli na místě.

„B-byla to jen š-špatná hra, omlouváme se!" vykřikl temně fialový Nodr a modlil se, aby už mohli odletět. Měli štěstí, že Bezzubka byl velkorysý a stačilo mu jen zavrčet. A draci byli v tahu. Stejně se ale Nočnímu Běsovi něco nelíbilo. Hodně nelíbilo. Bude si o tom muset popovídat s někým, komu důvěřoval. Stormfly s ostatními nechtěl zatěžovat svými vlastními obavami a Škyťák mu nerozuměl. Jediný člověk, s kterým by si mohl promluvit, byla Valka, ale ta by mu rozuměla jen nějaké úryvky. Ačkoli si myslel, že matka jeho nejlepšího kamaráda toho zná z dračí řeči víc, než sama odmítá přiznat.

Ne. On si o tom bude muset promluvit s Cloudjumperem a Valkou. A to znamená, že si bude muset vyletět na ilegální výlet. Zauvažoval, koho by mohl pověřit hlídáním v noci. _Možná Stormfly_ , pomyslel si, _nebo Tesáka. Tesák bude možná lepší volba_ , usoudil. Ale zatím jim o tom nechtěl říkat. Pro dnešní noc měl jistotu, že k žádnému dalšímu útoku už nedojde a chtěl to vyřešit. Draci se pomalu rozcházeli do stájí a cestou mezi sebou živě diskutovali. _Konečně mají zase nějaké drby_ , blesklo hlavou Nočnímu Běsovi, a chystal se jít jen na pozdrav ke Škyťákovi, když k němu přišla Stormfly.

„Dobrá práce, Alfo," dobírala si ho. Bezzubka se na ni podíval.

„Asi budu muset postavit hlídky," zamumlal si pro sebe, ale ke Stormfly řekl: „Běž spát, dneska už se nic nestane." Nodr se začepýřil, ale Bezzubka nastražil uši. V dálce se totiž ozýval řev.

„To bych se na to podívala," usmála se a Noční Běs si uvědomil, co teď slyšel. A co neslyšel už léta, alespoň nikoho jiného než sebe. Ale tenhle zvuk byl určitě řev Nočního Běsa. Byl si tím absolutně jistý.

„Musím už jít," obrátil se ke Stormfly, pokýval hlavou na Škyťáka, který se momentálně zabýval jedním z těch menších ohníčků, a s otočkou zmizel. Ani neviděl, jak se Stormflyin úsměv rozšířil ještě víc, a jak to šla vykládat Flákotě.

Za dvě minuty dosedl před arénou. Nezdálo se mu to jen? Ne, určitě to byl Noční Běs. A tady na Blpu byl jen jeden další Noční Běs – Rask. Vběhl dovnitř a čekalo tam na něj nepříjemné překvapení. Uprostřed byl jeden z těch Děsovců a něčemu se smál. Spatřil Rask v jednom z přístěnků, byla ve stínu schovaná jako duch a na podlaze zmerčil stopy krve _. Muselo tady dojít k souboji_ , došlo mu okamžitě. Ale jak? Vždyť ještě před chvilkou byl ten drak ve vesnici. Ani mu nedošlo, že se z jeho hrdla ozvalo táhle zavrčení. Děsovec se otočil, když si uvědomil, že je tam ještě někdo další, a zbledl při pohledu na Bezzubku.

„Zase ty?!" vykřikl zděšeně a obrátil se spíš k němu. Bezzubka byl teď ale v dokonalé ráži.

„Poslouchej, to, že hraješ nějakou pitomou hru na napadání vesnic, to je jedna věc, ale terorizování svobodných draků, to je věc druhá. A tu rozhodně netoleruju!" zavrčel a většímu drakovi došlo, že to asi trošku přehnal. Nic nenamítal a zaujmul bojový postoj. Už rozhodně ani trochu nepřipomínal toho draka, co tak zbaběle před chvílí utekl z Blpu. _Fajn, jestli chceš boj, máš ho mít_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, ale jinak neudělal ani ťuk, aby se obtěžoval zaujmout nějaký postoj. Kdyby opravdu chtěl bojovat, vypadalo by to jinak.

Děsovec se nenechal zastrašit jeho znuděným výrazem, ale zase nechtěl zaútočit jako první. Bezzubka měl ale několik otázek, které po něm chtěl zodpovědět.

„Odkud jste? Vy všichni?" zeptal se, ale nedal na sobě znát nějakou změnu, třeba zvědavost. Takhle to vyznělo lhostejně, jako kdyby mu na tom ani nezáleželo.

Děsovec se zarazil. Proč to ten podivný drak chtěl vědět?

„Jsme z jednoho hnízda," odpověděl neurčitě a v polovině věty vyrazil vpřed. Nejlepší šance, jak zmást protivníka, je zaútočit v polovině věty. Jenže to vypadalo, že Bezzubku dnes v noci asi nic nepřekvapí. Lehce uhnul výpadu a udeřil draka křídlem. Protože v nich měl velkou sílu, Děsovce to odmrštilo o trochu dál, ale vzpamatoval se a nechal svoje tělo, aby ho obklopily plameny. _Tak takhle ty na mě_ , uvědomil si Noční Běs jeho taktiku a dřív, než se mohl přiblížit, vypálil plazmu. Měl tendenci směřovat ji drakům na nohy, od toho incidentu s Kliďasem.

Děsovec se ráně vyhnul a sám vystřelil. Po několikaletých zkušenostech s bojem to Bezzubku ani nezarazilo, ale tušil, že tenhle boj chce sám ukončit rychle. Už byl z celého dne utahaný jako kotě. Takže Stormfly možná měla pravdu s tím svým: „To je na debatu."

Mrštně se vyhnul dalšímu horkému ohni. Děsovci ho navíc měli strašně viskózní, takže pokud by ho teď nahnal na stěnu, kde se uchytil, ošklivě by se popálil. Tomu se musel absolutně vyhnout. A tak zvolil nejjednodušší metodu – střelil plazmu, ale tentokrát zasáhl draka do hrudi. Toho to očividně překvapilo, ale díky popálení se trochu zklidnil a dřív, než mu v tom mohl Bezzubka zabránit, vyletěl z arény.

Noční Běs se zadíval, jak mizí, a zatřásl hlavou. Potom se obrátil k Rask. Dračice se krčila v koutě, ale už nevypadala tak vyděšeně. Spíš nervózně.

„Kde tě zranil?" přešel rovnou k věci. Rask se postavila a Bezzubka si všiml, že stojí jen na třech nohách. Díky tomu měl svou odpověď, ale jí to nestačilo.

„Říkal jsi, že mě neopustíš," řekla zraněně. Bezzubka sklopil uši.

„Neříkal jsem, že neodejdu," namítl, ale pak si uvědomil, že to je blbost. Vždyť přece přikývl, že tu zůstane. Jeho uši při pochopení získaly nachový nádech. Zadíval se na zem a zamumlal: „Promiň. Ve vesnici byly potíže, takže jsem pomáhal," omlouval se, ale Rask to zjevně neuklidnilo.

„Tak proč jsi je nenechal, ať si s nimi poradí sami?!" vyjela na něj zoufale dračice a Bezzubka to začal pomalu pouštět jedním uchem tam a tím druhým ven. _Protože jsem Alfa_ , myslel si smutně, ale to jí samozřejmě nemohl říct. _Ale jednou se to dozví_ , to věděl.

„Protože…" vymýšlel nějakou omluvu, „protože je náš Alfa naprosto neschopný a potřeboval pomoc." _To jsi to zase vyperlil, Bezzubko_ , pokáral se, _teď vypadáš jako ten největší idiot_. Rask se znovu zatvářila podezřívavě.

„Ty máš fakt nějakého divného Alfu," prohlásila s nádechem rozzuření v hlase, „jednou se ho bojíš, podruhé mu musíš jít pomoct." Bezzubka nevěděl, jak jinak odpovědět, a tak jen přikývl. Jen aby to teď nezmatlal ještě víc. _Tak takové to je, být ve Škyťákově kůži?_ pomyslel si trpce. Pokud to tak bylo, tak to rozhodně nechtěl.

Rask konečně zmlkla, ale stále měla ‚naježené' šupiny z toho, jak byla naštvaná. Trucovitě se obrátila a práskla ocasem o zem vedle sebe. Bezzubkovi se ale stále něco nezdálo. Může mít ocas v mnohem pohodlnější poloze, než je tahle! _Co mi tajíš_? ptal se v duchu.

„Lehni si sem," ukázala hlavou na tvrdou podlahu arény. Bezzubka opravdu nevěděl, co dělat jiného, než ji poslechnout. Tedy pokud se nechtěl nechat pohřbít zaživa. Se samicemi neměl mnoho zkušeností, ale jednu věc se za ta léta naučil – bylo lepší mlčet a držet krok. A tak přešel na určené místo a praštil se bokem na zem. Už teď se na něm začínala projevovat únava posledních dnů a netoužil po ničem jiném, než po spánku. Ale zase tady bylo riziko nočních můr. Ocas stočil kolem těla.

Rask se oči rozšířily, když viděla jeho náhradní ploutev. Sehnula hlavu a nosem ji nadzdvihla.

„Odkud to máš?" zeptala se, a když mluvila, automatická ploutev se jemně houpala nahoru a dolů. Bezzubka zasténal. Zrovna teď neměl náladu vysvětlovat, jak ji získal. Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Na tom nezáleží, jednou ti ten příběh povím. Ale zrovna teď je důležitější postarat se o tvoji zraněnou nohu." Drak se zase namáhavě zvedl, i když by nejradši stále ležel. Bylo by to aspoň příjemné, jenže Rask byla jeho kamarádka a on ji v tom nemohl nechat samotnou.

Sehnul hlavu k její ráně. Už na první pohled poznal, že to není hluboké, ale mělké rány často krvácely více než ty horší. Zvednul oči, aby se jí podíval do očí. Byl v nich… strach? _Musel být_ , usoudil. Rask se určitě musela bát dalšího zranění, když už ani tak neměla život nijak lehký. Podle četných jizev věděl Bezzubka, že ji museli mlátit. Takže by bylo jen logické, kdyby se bála něčeho takového.

„Krvácí to, musím ti to vyčistit," prohlásil a sledoval, jak se její výraz změnil z vyděšeného na opravdu zděšený. Ale fakt, že nijak neucukla, svědčil o tom, že je ochotná nechat se ošetřit. Alespoň tedy něco.

„Bude to trochu bolet," upozornil ji a ani nečekal, aby mohla uhnout nebo začít protestovat. Bezzubka sehnul hlavu a velkým růžovým jazykem ránu olízl. Cítil, jak se Rask zachvěla a zatnula zuby, když se jí dotkl. Tenhle kontakt byl vůbec poprvé, co byla bdělá, a zjevně jí to nebylo zrovna příjemné. Ale každopádně se statečně držela.

„Brzo to bude v pořádku, sliny Nočního Běsa mají léčivé účinky," roztáhl Bezzubka ústa do širokého bezzubého úsměvu, zatímco mu ještě stékaly sliny po bradě. Potom rychle sehnul hlavu a otřel si je o hrudník. Stále s tím pitomým úsměvem se na ni znovu podíval, jenom aby viděl, jak se ho Rask pokusila napodobit. Moc jí to nešlo, ale vypadalo to dost komicky. Bezzubka si nemohl pomoct, než schovat hlavu do tlap, aby neviděla, jak zadržuje smích. Díky tomu se málem zadusil, a se slzami v očích se na dračici podíval.

Rask se už nesmála, ale spíš se tvářila uraženě.

„Myslím, že je čas jít spát," řekla a sama si zametla místo pod sebou ocasem, aby si tam mohla lehnout. _Tak brzy?_ pomyslel si Bezzubka, a starostlivě se zadíval na ránu na její noze.

„A co tvoje zranění?" zeptal se potichu. Noční Běs si odfrkl.

„Dokážu se o sebe postarat sama, nepotřebuju chůvu," odsekla. _To vidím,_ dostal se Bezzubka v myšlenkách k okamžiku, kdy do arény vletěl. _A vůbec, proč je na mě pořád naštvaná? Je to proto, že jsem se smál?_ Nechápal to. Absolutně to nechápal. Ale Astrid mívala taky takové nálady. To bylo potom lepší držet se od ní dál. Však víte. Samice.

Radši už nepromluvil a lehl si na bok a hlavu položil na přední tlapy. Obtočil si ocas kolem těla, ale nechtěl spát. Ještě ne. Však cítil, že i když s tím bude bojovat, stejně usne. A to brzy. Pro dnešek byl vyčerpaný a měsíc byl vysoko na obloze. Muselo být kolem půlnoci.

Koutkem oka viděl, že ho Rask pozorně sleduje. Předtím musela být tak vyděšená, že ho teď už nenechá utéct a bude čekat, dokud neusne. Ale to si zase neodpočine ona, a tedy, spánek by zrovna potřebovala jako sůl. Jenže když teď zavře oči, určitě usne.

Bezzubka se rozmýšlel, jak to udělat, aby si odpočinuli oba dva, a když nic nevymyslel, začínal vážně uvažovat, že nebude spát a nenechá vyspat ani Rask. Bylo to od něj dost sobecké, to věděl, a proto se mu začínala v hlavě ozývat jeho Alfa strana. _Alfa všechny chrání_ , ozývala se a zase mizela, _a měl bys ji nechat odpočinout si. Tak ji ochráníš nejlíp. No tak, dnes už se nic nestane…_ _Ne!_ Všechno to v Bezzubkově hlavě vířilo, ale to se ještě nikdy nestalo! _Co se to se mnou děje?_ blesklo mu hlavou vyděšeně. Upřímně, tuhle proměnu zrovna moc nezvládal. Co když se z něj stane nějaká zuřivá bestie?

Teď se mu zrovna zdálo, že kontrolu nad jeho tělem kompletně převzala Alfa strana, protože se mu začaly klížit oči, a ať se to snažil zastavit, jak chtěl, nepovedlo se mu to. Prostě jen sám přihlížel, jak se propadá do spánku, dál a dál od všech přátel a stále blíž k další noční můře.

 _Noční Běs se objevil na bitevním poli. Nejprve tam byl sám, ale potom se začalo formovat prostředí. Stál zase na dračí hoře. Tohle místo mu už tak lezlo na nervy. Což o to, byl by schopen zapomenout, ale to nebude možné, když se tady bude stále zjevovat ve snech. Jako další se objevila postava Škyťáka. Stál kousek před ním, otočený k někomu, kdo tam ještě nebyl. Ale Bezzubka věděl, že ten, komu čelí, je Drago. A určitě tady bude i Bewilderbeast. Byl zpět ve svých vzpomínkách, ty ale budou posléze upraveny a ponechány jako vzpomínka na špatný_ _sen. On si však bude pamatovat jak originál, tak i verzi ze snu. O to je ten zážitek ještě horší._

 _Nemýlil se. Jak se krajina zvlňovala, brzy se objevil Drago a za ním se rýsovala další postava, tentokrát obrovská. Bewilderbeast, uvědomil si Bezzubka. Škyťák mluvil s tím šílencem, ale slova zněla rozmazaně a nešla pochopit. První věta, kterou pochytil, padla, když na něj Drago ukázal tou holí, zaříkávačem draků. Valka měla taky takový, ale ten byl vyrobený z kostí._

 _„Ale kdo ovládá Alfu, ovládá je všechny," pochytil z Dragovy řeči a víceméně si nemohl pomoct. Pohlédl Bewilderbeastovi do očí, bylo to, jako kdyby něco ovládalo jeho pohyby._

 _Cítil Bewilderbeastovu mysl v té své, a díky tomu si připadal tak malý, bezvýznamný. Alfova mysl ho začínala pomalu rozporcovávat, nebyla jiná možnost, než aby se podřídil. Tentokrát prostě nebyl dost silný, a ačkoliv by mohl vzdorovat, stejně by ztratil kontrolu. To bylo v téhle realitě jiné. Bezzubka totiž téměř okamžitě propadl Bewilderbeastovu vlivu._

 _„Zabij toho hocha," napovídal mu Alfův hlas, a stejně jako předtím mohl Noční Běs jen být divákem, jak se přibližuje ke Škyťákovi. Stále slyšel jeho hlas, jak na něj mluví, ale vzdaloval se od něj. Prostě se už nedokázal vymanit z kontroly, ani trochu._

 _Potom se to všechno seběhlo tak rychle. Už cítil, jak se mu v krku formuje plazma, ale nevěděl, jak to zastavit. Koutkem oka postřehl Kliďase, jak běží na pomoc svému synovi._

 _„Ne!" vykřikl v mysli zoufale Bezzubka, ale to bylo okamžitě přehlušeno Bewilderbeastovým naléháním._

 _„Zabij toho chlapce!"_

 _„Ale já_ _nechci!" křičel tak nahlas, jak jen mohl, ale to byla jen ubohá námitka, kterou Alfova mysl hned roztříštila na tisíce kousků. A pak z jeho krku vyletěl ten finální úder, kterým skončil Kliďasův život._

 _Ne, ne, ne, ne! Tohle se nemělo stát! Bezzubka toho neskutečně litoval. Jak se bude moct po téhle noční můře podívat Škyťákovi do očí, hrát si s ním, létat s ním? Ještě chvíli cítil Bewilderbeastovu kontrolu, jak ho stále ovládá, do té doby, než se všichni kolem Kliďase seběhli. Potom ho ta tíživá mysl druhého draka opustila. Bezzubka ztěžka zatřásl hlavou, aby se kompletně probral, a potom se podíval na ležícího náčelníka. Chtěl utéct, to si v danou chvíli přál úplně nejvíc – ale nemohl. Jeho tělo se zase automaticky rozpohybovalo, když přišel k nim a vsunul čumák do Kliďasovy ruky._

 _Náhle ho odstrčil Škyťák._

 _„Běž pryč! Mazej!" Bezzubka trochu ucouvl. Nerad vídal svého jezdce tak zoufalého._

 _„Tak vypadni!" vykřikl Škyťák, zároveň smutně a zároveň tak zoufale, že to drakovi přímo rvalo_ uši. _Noční Běs utekl o trochu dál, ale teď už cítil, že může své akce ovládat. Bewilderbeast se trochu odtáhl, a Bezzubku něco trefilo. Myšlenka. Alfa ho přece mohl po celou dobu nechat v jeho kontrole, ale uvolnil ho. Jak je to možné? Pak najednou věděl, proč. Drak se obrátil k Bewilderbeastovi._

 _„Ty jsi mě vážně musel nechat vidět, co jsem způsobil, že?!" zakřičel, ale jeho slova k Alfovi nedolétla. „Musel jsi mě nechat cítit ještě větší vinu, ty zvíře!" vykřikl Bezzubka, než cítil, jak se něco zase dotklo konců jeho mysli._

 _Ne, tentokrát ne! snažil se ten vtíravý pocit zastavit, ale jak ho jednou pohltil, musel se už zase dívat, jak se sám pohybuje a nemá svobodu._

 _Obraz se změnil. Všechno bylo nejdřív rozmazané, jediné, co Bezzubka byl schopen cítit, byla Alfova mysl v té jeho, a Draga na jeho hřbetě. Něco mu zatemňovalo výhled, nemohl vidět. Věděl jen, že stále letí. Potom uslyšel Škyťákův hlas. Byl slabý, ale stále tam byl. A Bezzubka věřil, že ho vyvede z temnoty. Zaslechl Draga. Jeho hlas byl mnohem lépe slyšet._

 _„Jsem si jist, že podruhé už nemine," to byl jediný útržek, jenž se mu podařilo zachytit, i když měl citlivé uši._

 _Tentokrát se tak mýlil, že to ani nebylo možné. Neustále cítil Bewilderbeastovu mysl v té své, ale nedokázal vzdorovat, když slyšel jeho naléhání._

 _„Zabij toho chlapce!" Bezzubka už nemohl dělat nic jiného. Byl úplně pod kontrolou Alfy. Ani Škyťákův hlas už neslyšel. Navíc cítil, jak se mu v krku formuje další smrtelná plazma. Ano, Bezzubka měl některé hodně silné plazmy, ale ty moc nepoužíval, protože měly malý limit._

 _Snažil se vytrhnout z kontroly, ale za tu dobu, kdy se o to snažil, už měl připraveno k vypálení. A už ani neviděl, jak trefil Škyťáka a ten spadl z mláděte a letěl k zemi. Ani to, jak ho Valka chytila, cítil jen to, když napětí v jeho mysli povolilo a on byl zpět na zemi. Drago stál na svém Bewilderbeastovi, který se na něj jen podíval._

 _„Zůstaň si tady, nepotřebujeme tě," řekl pohrdavě velký drak a spolu s ostatními draky, Bezzubkovými kamarády, se ponořil do oceánu a nechal Bezzubku u bezvládného Škyťákova těla. Noční Běs sklopil hlavu, aby zjistil, zda je Škyťák opravdu mrtvý, i když hluboko uvnitř věděl, že je. A nedá se s tím už nic dělat. A tak zoufale zaklonil hlavu a vykřikl: „Neeeee!"_

Bezzubka se probudil, protože ucítil cosi na svém nose. Otevřel obě oči naráz, jen aby spatřil, jak se Rask o trochu odtáhla, měla čumák jen kousek od toho jeho. Jazykem si ho lízala. Noční Běs se nepohodlně zavrtěl. _Proč to udělala? Zase jsem křičel za spaní?_ vrtělo mu hlavou.

Rask se už stačila vzpamatovat z prvotního šoku a starostlivě se zeptala: „Jsi v pořádku?" Drak proti ní jen pokýval hlavou.

„Jsem," odpověděl, „proč se ptáš?" Rask zavrtěla hlavou. Tady něco nebylo v pořádku, a ona to chtěla zjistit. V její povaze byla zvídavost, kterou teď mohla naplno pustit, když už nebyla u Draga a jeho přisluhovačů. Jen ona však znala své tajemství, i když tušila, že to někdy někdo objeví. Ale kdo? Zatím znala jen Bezzubku. Něco mu na něm ale nehrálo. Jeho chování. _Stalo se mu něco?_ přemítala. _Lže mi, protože chce utéct sám před svým trápením?_ Rask pohodila ocasem. Ne, počká, dokud se jí nesvěří. Ale ona mu také zatím nedůvěřuje. _Ale je to můj první kamarád_ , pomyslela si s tím, že pokud to půjde, řekne mu svoje tajemství.

„Protože jsi křičel ze spaní tak, že se nedalo spát," poznamenala dračice suše a Bezzubka ztuhnul. Bylo to přece jen logické. Ale on se chtěl nočním můrám vyhýbat! _Pokud se to takhle bude táhnout dál, tak se zcvoknu_ , letělo mu hlavou vyděšeně. Rychle se zvedl, až Rask při jeho nečekaném pohybu ucouvla zpátky.

„Promiň, já… já už musím jít," řekl rychle a než se Rask nadála, vyletěl z arény a pokračoval dál k lesu. A Rask zůstala sedět na místě, sledujíc, jak odlétá.

Bezzubka přistál v lese, blízko místa, kde se poprvé se Škyťákem setkali. Samozřejmě, že ta větev, kterou tenkrát tím pádem zlomil, tam už nebyla, ani ta rýha, jak padal dolů. Vše už zarostlo a teď bylo pokryté mechem. Noční Běs v rychlosti očichal místo, kde se nacházely zbytky boly a zoufale zavyl.

„Co jsem komu udělal?!" zakřičel zoufale. Opravdu netušil, proč zrovna on, zrovna on ze všech draků, musí mít tak smotaný osud.

Prásknul ocasem do země, jak jen to šlo, aby nerozbil náhradní ploutev, a vydal se krokem přes les. Měl spoustu času, bylo uprostřed noci. _Proč já?_ pomyslel si nešťastně. Lidé věřili, že draci nemohou plakat, jako třeba koně nebo jiná zvířata, ale oni dokážou. Ovšem jen když jsou na dně – fyzicky i psychicky, když je někdo tak raní, že to prostě nedokážou dál snést.

Bezzubka si tím už jednou prošel – to bylo, když ho před pěti lety Vikingové spoutali na loď. Tenkrát to ale bylo naprosto jiné. Noční Běs totiž nelitoval, že se nechal chytit, a přesto byl bez Škyťáka tak vyděšený, že si nemohl pomoct. Naštěstí ho tenkrát neviděli lidé, protože se stále dokázal tvářit úplně stejně. A i kdyby, vlny se někdy dostaly až na palubu, takže prostě mohli předpokládat, že ho nějaká smočila.

Dnes v noci to ale bylo jiné. Tentokrát byl Bezzubka opravdu na samém dně a už nevěděl, co dělat. Jak šel lesem a přeskakoval padlé kmeny a balvany, cítil, jak se mu zamlžují oči. _Ne, teď ne_ , blesklo mu hlavou, ale vzápětí následovala jiná myšlenka. _A proč ne? Jsem absolutně sám v lese a není tady ani noha._ Bezzubka nepatrně zatřásl hlavou, jen aby cítil slzy, jak mu stékají po tváři a eventuálně na nos.

Všichni si po staletí o Nočních Běsech mysleli, že to jsou zuřivé bestie, ale ve skutečnosti jsou to tvorové citliví více, než si dovedou lidé představit. Ale zase byli hraví a vynalézaví. Bezzubka se ale teď nijak necítil. Ty sny ho unavovaly ještě více, než byl ve skutečnosti a jeho jediným přáním bylo v tuto dobu ovládat čas. Všechno by se mohlo stáčet jiným směrem!

Došel k rokli, kde roztáhl křídla a potichu doplachtil k jezeru. Byl si jistý, že má naprosté soukromí, takže se stočil do klubíčka a nechal slzy volně kanout.

* * *

Rask se nervózně ohlédla směrem, kterým druhý drak zmizel. _Udělala jsem mu něco?_ pomyslela si a při té myšlence ji zabolelo u srdce. Má konečně prvního kamaráda, a něco mu udělala? Ale i tak, Bezzubka jí byl podezřelý nejenom chováním. Teď už to ale začínalo být divné. A Rask začínala být zvědavá. Vyšla z arény, a když se přesvědčila, že měsíc svítí opravdu jasně a je hluboká noc, vydala se směrem k lesu.

Samozřejmě, předtím ani teď by se nikam nevydala sama. Nevěděla, co ji tady může potkat, ale důvěřovala Bezzubkovi, a když říkal, že je to bezpečné, tak to bezpečné asi bude. Dračice zalapala po dechu při každém došlápnutí na poraněnou nohu. Zamávala ocasem ze strany na stranu. _Proč já nemůžu lítat?_ řekla si vztekle, ale pokračovala dál. V aréně se cítila až moc nechráněná. Měla strach, že na ni znovu někdo zaútočí, a tentokrát tam nebude Bezzubka, aby ji chránil.

Rask uměla bojovat, to uměl každý drak v Dragově armádě, ale ona nechtěla používat schopnosti, které ji naučil ten lidský ďábel. U Draga byla moc dlouho, tak dlouho, že už si ani nepamatovala, odkud vlastně přišla. Možná se tam dostala jako mládě. Nevěděla ani, jak je stará, ale chtěla to zjistit.

Do nohy jí s každým dalším krokem vystřelovala palčivá bolest, až se dračice na chvíli zastavila, s přední nohou zdviženou ve vzduchu, aby jí dopřála odpočinek. Jak byla na půli cesty od arény, bylo možná nejlepší, aby pokračovala dál, protože tady na louce byla moc vidět a instinkt jí radil, aby se šla schovat. Noční Běsi nikdy nebyli zbabělí. Rask jen byla sama na úplně cizím ostrově a její jediný kamarád a spojka zmizel. A ona ho musela najít. Klidně přijde i do kontaktu s lidmi, aby ho našla.

 _No,_ _s lidmi možná ne_ , opravila se v myšlenkách, _ale momentálně bych jim asi neutekla_. Nabrala dech do plic a posouvala se vytrvale dál, až na ni zavanul jemný vánek, když došla na horizont a temný les se před ní rozkládal v plné děsivosti. _To bychom měli. A teď najít Bezzubku v tomhle monstru_. Přeměřila si pohledem první stromy, které vrhaly stín nalevo od ní.

Ne, Rask se ve skutečnosti nechtělo chodit do lesa, ale z arény viděla Bezzubku, jak odlétá k lesu. Byla za tím lesem vesnice, kde žil? Dračice se zamyslela. Tam by mohl letět, ale když se probudil, absolutně vyděšený, tak by nepředpokládala, že by se vydal zrovna tam. _Ale má tam své blízké_ , namítla si sama proti té myšlence. _Ano, blízké, kteří pravděpodobně právě teď spí_ , poznamenala vzápětí ironicky.

Dobře, vesnici vyškrtla ze seznamu, ale to bylo jediné místo, kam by se mohla dostat. A pak jí něco napadlo. Mohlo by to vyjít, i když šance byla mizivá. Zvedla čenich do vzduchu a nasála všechny možné pachy. Některé slabé byly od ras, které Rask ani neznala, ale na svoji obranu neznala hodně dračích ras. Možná tak Bewilderbeasta, Noční Běsy a jen pár dalších.

Konečně zachytila známý pach Bezzubky. Předtím to nikdy nezkoušela, ale i takhle byla v tom pachu… autorita? Rask přivřela oči. _Je možné, že by Bezzubka byl nějaký vysoce postavený drak?_ uvažovala, ale potom si rozvzpomněla na hlavní důvod, proč to dělá. Nasála do nosu pach a trochu kulhavě se vydala směrem, kterým ji vedl.

Chvílemi se musela zastavovat a hledat stopu, protože Bezzubka přece jen letěl, a i když se jeho pach pomalu snášel dolů, v některých místech ho zvedl vítr a Rask nic necítila. Nakonec ale přeci jen došla na místo, kde pravděpodobně přistál. Tady už byl pach mnohem silnější, takže sklonila hlavu k zemi a začala postupovat s mnohem větší jistotou.

Bezzubkovo levé ucho se při zvuku nepatrně zachvělo, on tomu však nevěnoval pozornost. Bylo mu absolutně jedno, jestli to je nějaký drak, ať už velký, nebo malý. Chtěl být prostě chvíli sám. Všechny jeho naděje se rozplynuly, když zaslechl tichý hlas.

„Ty brečíš?" Noční Běs vzhlédl, měl ještě vlhké oči.

Ten hlas poznal. Byla to Rask. Musela o něj mít strach. Ani se jí nedivil. Kdyby byl v její kůži, asi by se taky bál. Ale nečekal, že by se za ním vydala, zraněná, a podle všeho neschopná letu. _Třeba to neumí_ , napadlo ho, ale až teď si vlastně pořádně uvědomil, že zaručeně nechce, aby ho takhle viděla.

Zastříhal ušima. Věděl, že se s Rask teprve seznamuje, ale nechtěl, aby se pro něj stala důležitou, protože potom by v nočních můrách musel sledovat, jak trpí ona i ostatní draci. Bezzubka si přejel oči šupinami na noze, aby skryl zbytky slz, a trochu roztřeseným hlasem prohlásil: „Já nebrečím."

Slyšel Rask, jak se posunula vedle něj. Takhle z lehu viděl její zraněnou nohu.

„Teď už ne, ale předtím určitě jo," řekla dračice, než se stačil Bezzubka zeptat, proč se vláčela lesem zraněná.

„To je tak vidět?" zeptal se poraženě a spadl čelistí na trávu. Očima pozoroval měsíc, jak rokli osvětluje. Druhý Noční Běs přikývl, než si sedl. Bezzubka zavadil pohledem o její zraněnou nohu a zkusmo otevřel tlamu, aby se jí zeptal. Vypadalo to ale, že nad dnešní nocí má plnou moc Rask. _To víš,_ řekl si, _teď se budeš muset o vládu nad nocí dělit s Rask, když jste tu teď dva_.

Jemu to ale ani tak nevadilo. Vše, po čem toužil, byla jeden vydatný výlet ke hvězdám každou noc. Právě teď se ale vrátil v myšlenkách na zem a pochytil posledních pár slov, co říkala dračice.

„Jestli se ti něco stalo, můžeš se mi s tím svěřit, uleví se ti," radila. A ačkoliv se Bezzubka nechtěl svěřovat někomu jinému s tím, co ostatně už všichni z vesnice věděli, věděl, že dřív nebo později by jí to stejně řekl. Ale i tak volil svá slova opatrně.

„Já…" začal váhavě.

„Někoho jsem zabil. Když mě ovládal Bewilderbeast. Otce… Otce svého nejlepšího kamaráda," zaskučel znovu a položil hlavu na zem. Znovu mu začaly stékat slzy po tváři, i když je už ani necítil.

 _Musí toho hodně litovat_ , pomyslela si Rask při pohledu na ubohého Nočního Běsa. To, že to udělal v kontrole, ji hluboce zasáhlo, i ona věděla, jak strašné to je, vidět, jak něco dělá, a nemít kontrolu nad svou akcí. Bezzubka vypadal, že chce být sám, ale v tom ho dračice nechtěla nechat. On pomohl jí, ona pomůže jemu.

Rozhlédla se po místě. Kamenné stěny na každé straně, několik mladých stromů a jeden obrovský, dost silný, aby udržel draka visícího za ocas. Rask si ani nepamatovala, že by tak někdy spávala, ale zase jí toho moc nezbývalo, když byla spoutaná v řetězech. Uprostřed rokle bylo jezero, ve kterém se odrážel měsíc, který se teď už pomalu začínal posouvat po obloze, aby uvolnil místo slunci. To místo Rask hodně zajímalo. Bylo tak… magické a tajemné.

„Co je tohle za místo?" zeptala se zvědavě, jenom aby se Bezzubka na ni podíval a znovu si otřel slzy.

„Tady jsme se s mým nejlepším kamarádem seznámili," oznámil, „ale potkali jsme se už dřív. Tenkrát mě chtěl zabít." Dodal to se smíchem, jako kdyby si z toho nic nedělal. To se Rask sice nezamlouvalo, ale aspoň se zasmál.

Bezzubkovy oči se na okamžik střetly s jejími. Už tam neviděla smutek.

„Můžu ti ten příběh vyprávět, jestli chceš," nabídl, sám si ale řekl, že takové ty důležité části jako boj s Rudou Smrtí a Bewilderbeastem si nechá pro sebe. _Není důležité ji hned zase zastrašit, když začala mluvit_ , pomyslel si a dal se do vyprávění.

Rask se zájmem naslouchala, a až když začalo svítat, přerušila ho.

„A ten tvůj kamarád je taky Noční Běs?" zeptala se. K jejímu překvapení Bezzubka zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, ty jsi první Noční Běs, kterého jsem kdy potkal," odpověděl. Dračice překvapeně otevřela pusu v němé otázce, ale druhý drak hned pochopil, na co se chce zeptat.

„Můj kamarád je člověk. Škyťák, byl v tom příběhu, co jsem ti teď vyprávěl," vysvětlil Bezzubka.

Když Rask nic nenamítala, ale ponořila se zpět do svých myšlenek, Alfa vstal. Už začínal nový den a on se musel vrátit. Ale nejdřív si musel dát snídani a podle něj by se mohla najíst i Rask. Chvilku sledoval pohyb pod hladinou jezera a potom do něj ponořil hlavu. Dnes mu přálo štěstí, vytáhl ji s dvěma rybami v tlamě.

Obrátil se a položil je na zem. Kdyby si Rask nechtěla nalovit, mohl by to udělat, ale kde by potom byla ta zábava, že? Dračice se na ryby ale ani nepodívala.

„Ty nebudeš jíst, nebo ti mám nalovit?" ušklíbl se a ona sebou trochu trhla, když se dostala zpátky do reálného světa.

„Nalovím si sama," řekla rychle. Původně to chtěla odseknout, ale to by nebylo moc kamarádské.

„Ale nejsem moc dobrý lovec," dodala v obraně.

„Vítej na mé lodi," zasmál se Bezzubka a spolkl jednu rybu, „dnes ráno jsem měl jen štěstí." Rask se rozešla k jezeru a trvalo jí to minutu, než po jedné rybě vystartovala. Bezzubka měl dnes opravdu kliku, než si ona nachytala ryby, on už byl najezený a připravený vyrazit.

„Musíš znovu jít?" zeptala se, když ryby pustila na zem. Noční Běs zachmuřeně přikývl.

„Jestli nechceš jít s tou nohou zpátky do arény, můžeš tady zůstat a já můžu přivést nějakého člověka, aby se ti na to podíval," nabídl opatrně, i když si nebyl jistý, jestli to Rask přijme. K jeho překvapení ale o jeho nabídce přemýšlela. Nejdřív to vypadalo, že ihned odmítne, ale nakonec přikývla.

Bezzubka zalapal po dechu, jak se snažil ukrýt překvapení.

„Ale přiveď někoho, komu důvěřuješ," zaprosila Rask. To by Bezzubka ani neudělal, přivést k takovému drakovi někoho, komu on sám nedůvěřuje. Znal většinu Vikingů a naprosté většině z nich důvěřoval. Bezděčně přikývl a potom mohutně mávnul křídly, aby nabral výšku. Ještě nikdy se sám nedostal z rokle tak snadno. Ovšem, vždy jindy měl totiž na hřbetě Škyťáka. A rozhodl se, že právě jeho a Gothi přivede.

Dorazil do vesnice právě, když se probouzela. Některá ranní ptáčata už opravovala domy, které byly poničené dnes v noci, ale většina se ještě starala o své draky. Bezzubka zahlédl Škyťáka, jak stojí uprostřed dolní části vesnice. Na nic nečekal a sletěl dolů k němu. Musel ho přivést k Rask buď teď, nebo nikdy.

„Škyťáku," ukázal Tlamoun svojí protézou na Nočního Běsa, který zrovna sklonil hlavu, aby ho nabral. Tohle chtěl zkusit poprvé, ale po Tlamounově zvolání narazil čumákem na dvě malé ruce. Instinktivně zavrčel, stále nebyl schopen pojmout fakt, že ho Škyťák dokázal tak rychle zastavit. On sice taky musel zpomalit na přistání, ale opravdu to nečekal. _Že by Škyťák dostal nějaké zvláštní síly, když se stal náčelníkem?_ napadlo a potom už musel zadržovat smích.

„Bezzubko, bráško, kam tak spěcháš?" zasmál se mladý náčelník, a to donutilo Nočního Běsa zpomalit. Byli v dolní vesnici, kde se odehrál noční boj. Ty domy, které už byly opravené, byly očouzené a některé trámy tak zničené, že se musely vyměnit. Trochu zavrčel a potom chytil zuby Škyťákův kožený přehoz a snažil se ho donutit k nasednutí.

„Bráško, víš, že nemůžu jít létat," odstrčil ho jeho jezdec, ale drak jen tak nevzdával.

„Myslím, že ti chce říct něco jinýho," poznamenal Tlamoun a zvedl jeden z ohořelých trámů ze země.

„Já to tu vohlídám, jen běž," dodal trochu se smíchem.

„Jasně, nechám to tobě a zbytek vesnice bude taky v troskách," zamumlal Škyťák, a mělo to být jako vtip, který mu Tlamoun rád oplatil.

„Však to je tvoje specialita," ušklíbl se a chlapec zakoulel očima. Tlamoun nikdy nezmeškal příležitost připomenout mu jeho chyby.

Bezzubka se v rychlosti rozhlédl, když mu Škyťák přehodil nohu přes hřbet. Žádného draka tady zatím ještě neviděl, a to mu připadalo podezřelé. Touhle dobou by ho už měla na mušce Stormfly. Ale ne že by si stěžoval. Ve skutečnosti mu to bylo celkem příjemné, že ho zatím nikdo neotravoval. Třeba ještě po tom nočním rozruchu spali.

Noční Běs mávnul křídly a náčelník se na něm málem neudržel, když vzlétl kolmo vzhůru. Bezzubka by se ale jinak ke Gothiině obydlí nedostal. A kdyby ano, trvalo by mu to až příliš dlouho. Dobře, jen o minutu déle, ale pro něj to byla celá věčnost. Zvlášť když byl tam někde zraněný drak.

S otřesem pod váhou jeho těla přistál na rampě, kterou měla Gothi před domem, a kde pronášela různé věštby. Vesnická léčitelka už byla vzhůru a její Hrůzáci Hroziví taktéž. Jakmile uviděli Bezzubku, hned sklonili hlavy.

„Dobré ráno, Alfo!" ozvalo se jich rovnou pět najednou a lidé si museli zacpat uši, protože vydali naráz takový skřek, že to bylo i pro jejich uši hrozně nahlas. A nemluvě o těch dračích.

„Dobré ráno," pokýval jim Bezzubka a nejsvětlejší Hrůzák se otočil k ostatním.

„Já mluvil s Alfou! Já mluvil s Alfou!" vykřikl nadšeně. _Stejně jako milionkrát předtím_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, ale mlčel a sledoval pětici Hrůzáků.

„Takže jsem s ním mluvil i já, idiote!" prohlásil nejtmavší a už se chystal pálit oheň. Bezzubkovi dost připomínal Tesáka.

Bezzubka zakoulel očima a povzdechl si.

„Mohl bych mluvit s Gothi?" zeptal se, než se Hrůzáci zase začali hádat. Všichni zmlkli a ustoupili z cesty. Škyťák stále setrvával na jeho hřbetě, protože věděl, že se asi brzy vydají na cestu. Ale už možná i tušil, proč Bezzubka tak vyvádí.

„Je to kvůli naší kamarádce?" zeptal se ho tiše a Noční Běs jen zastříhal ušima, aby mu to potvrdil.

Škyťák si už možná domyslel, že je Rask zraněná, ale chtěl mít absolutní jistotu. Poté, co Gothi nasedla, Bezzubka požádal Hrůzáky, aby tam zůstali a hlídali pevnost, doplachtil ke zdravotním potřebám. A kdyby Škyťák nepochopil předtím, pochopil to určitě teď.

„Je zraněná, že?" zeptal se a seskočil. Noční Běs přikývl a zůstal venku, než se náčelník vrátil s obvazem.

„Zdá se mi, že obvazy používáme teď nějak často," smál se Škyťák, když na něj znovu nasedl. Bezzubka přikývl. Taky by nechtěl, aby je používali tak často, ale některé případy byly prostě nutné. A on potřeboval nějaké šikovné lidské ručičky, které by Rask pomohly. Když teď byl Alfa, staral se přece o všechny draky, ne? Jen doufal, že ho Škyťák neprozradí.

Jedním rychlým pohledem se ujistil, že jsou Škyťák s Gothi bezpečně usazení, a vzlétnul. Až teď ho jakýsi drak zpozoroval a ještě na dálku křičel: „Dobré ráno, Alfo!" Bezzubka pohnul hlavou, aby ho upozornil, že ho slyšel, ale bez dalšího ohlédnutí pokračoval dál k rokli.

Zdálo se, že jeho dlouholetý kamarád poznal, kam směřuje, jenže byl natolik chytrý, aby nic nenamítal, jinak by ho Bezzubka určitě shodil. Do jezera. A to on zaručeně právě teď nechtěl.

Noční Běs přeletěl nad roklí. Takhle z výšky Rask neviděl a mohl jen doufat, že někam neutekla, ale potom přistál. Jeho obavy se naštěstí nepotvrdily, když uviděl dračici krčící se na druhé straně. Zavrčel na lidi, aby zůstávali za ním, ale to by nebyl Škyťák, kdyby se k novému drakovi nepokusil přiblížit. Jakmile ale udělal krok vpřed, Bezzubka po něm chňapl, jen tak, dásněmi, aby mu ukázal, že má zůstat vzadu.

Pomalu se dostávali k Rask. Nehýbala se, stále byla překvapená z přítomnosti dvou lidí.

„Ř… Říkal jsi, že p… přivedeš někoho, k… komu důvěřuješ," vykoktala zmateně a těkala pohledem mezi ním, náčelníkem a Gothi.

„Vždyť jsem přivedl," odpověděl Bezzubka a pokynul hlavou ke Škyťákovi.

„Tohle je Škyťák, vyprávěl jsem ti o něm. Je teď náčelník vesnice, takže ho asi neuvidíš moc často," řekl a krátce se zasmál na poslední větě. Dračice se ale zatvářila nechápavě, když zmínil slovo ‚náčelník'. Noční Běs ho pochytil a krátce vysvětlil.

„Alfa." Rask sebou trhla. „Náčelník je Alfa lidí," vysvětlil Bezzubka a pohledem přejel její nohu. Zranění sice nekrvácelo, ale určitě nebylo zrovna moc příjemné.

Potom Bezzubka pokýval hlavou ke Gothi.

„A tohle je Gothi. Je to vesnická léčitelka, pomůže ti," řekl a jeho světle zelené oči se na okamžik spojily s těmi bledě modrými.

„Můžu je k tobě pustit?" zeptal se. Rask váhala. Na jednu stranu chtěla ošetřit ránu, ale na tu druhou se nechtěla stýkat s lidmi. Mohli by být jako Drago. Ale zase jim důvěřoval Bezzubka, dokonce je nechal sedět na svém hřbetě, takže s jedním velkým polknutím roztřeseně přikývla a druhý Noční Běs uhnul z cesty.

Stará žena přistoupila ke dračici a ona se musela přemáhat, aby prostě jen tak neutekla.

„Ukaž jí tu nohu," poradil Rask Bezzubka, a ona se podle toho zařídila. Pokud se měla stýkat s lidmi, ať už to je co nejdříve za ní. Léčitelka si zranění prohlédla a rukou pokynula Škyťákovi.

Mladý muž si dával pozor na chování draků, ale z jeho chování byl cítit takový respekt, že už i to Rask trochu zklidnilo. Až když konečně nastavil ruku, chvilku váhala. Člověk ale trpělivě čekal. I Gothi vypadala, že má trpělivosti na rozdávání. Jediný, kdo se neklidně vrtěl, byl Bezzubka po její pravici.

Potom se Rask konečně osmělila a strčila Škyťákovi čumák do dlaně. Následně se odtáhla, ale aspoň už dovolila kontakt. Hoch se naklonil nad Gothi a stařena mu něco naznačila. Bezzubka obrátil hlavu za svým jezdcem, když se odvrátil a sykl.

„Tohle tě asi bude bolet," poznamenal tónem, že to vypadalo, jako kdyby byl on ten zraněný, ne Rask.

Dračice ale reagovala naprosto chladně.

„Na bolest jsem zvyklá, díky," odpověděla a stále jedním okem hlídala lidi. Přesto bolestí zatnula zuby, když voda skončila na ráně. Trochu se otřásla a ani si neuvědomovala, že na ni lidé mluví. Když si toho konečně všimla, Gothi vytáhla z jedné kapsy nějakou mastičku a začala jí ránu potírat.

„Proč na mě mluví?" zeptala se zmateně dračice. Bezzubka zívnul.

„Myslí si, že jsi kočka, to je u nich naprosto normální, když tě chtějí uklidnit," vysvětlil, ignoroval její otázku, co je to kočka, a ještě jednou pořádně zívnul.

„To máš z toho ponocování," ušklíbla se Rask a trochu ucukla, když se jí Gothiiny studené prsty dotkly, aby znovu nanesly mast. Noční Běs přikývl.

Gothi byla s ošetřením rychle hotová a Rask měla nyní obvázanou dolní část nohy, tam, kde bylo zranění nejhorší. Škyťák už ale nutně potřeboval zpět do vesnice.

„Svezeš mě zpátky, bráško?" položil mu dlaň a hlavu a Bezzubka souhlasně zavrněl.

Náčelník nejdřív nechal nasednout Gothi, a potom se mu sám vyškrábal na hřbet.

„Večer zase přijdu," zahleděl se Noční Běs Rask do očí, a ona přikývla. I když pro ni měl Bezzubka nepříjemnou zprávu, že dnes v noci si udělá menší výlet, takže tam bude muset zůstat sama. To se jí nebude líbit.

Bezzubka nejdřív odnesl Škyťáka zpátky do vesnice, aby si užil všechny ty povinnosti, a následně odvezl Gothi. V obou případech se musel potýkat rovnou se stádem draků, kteří ho chtěli pozdravit.

Vzhledem k tomu, že jeho jezdec informoval ostatní o tom, že se do arény může, rozhodli se Astrid s Rybinohou, Snoplivcem a dvojčaty, že znovu obnoví akademii, když tam teď nebyla Rask, a navíc se děti s dráčaty hrozně pletly pod nohy. A to nebylo pro těžce pracující dospělé vůbec dobré.

A Noční Běs se snažil vnutit do její přízně, jen aby nemusel pracovat.

„To by se ti líbilo, co?" pohladila ho Astrid po šupinách na hlavě, ale potom zavrtěla hlavou. „Musíš zůstat tady, Bezzubko." S těmito slovy nasedla na Stormfly, ta rychle pokývala hlavou a odletěla. Astrid byla všehovšudy první, kdo měl dnes do akademie dorazit. Brala s sebou i mláďata pro mladé Vikingy, takže musela vyrazit dřív.

Noční Běs nespokojeně zamručel a vydal se na cestu vesnicí. Třeba ještě najde někoho, kdo by byl ochotný ho vzít s sebou. Třeba dvojčata. Kdyby třeba udělal pořádný chaos, vzali by ho. _Ale Škyťák by to určitě neocenil_ , řekl si a zakroutil hlavou. Věděl, že by způsobil ještě další nepořádek, a to by už v tak poničené vesnici nebyl dobrý začátek. Něco mu napovídalo, že se brzy změní z toho uvolněného draka v nějakou starou, zkoprnělou trosku.

Bezzubka šel dolů vesnicí, až opravdu narazil na dvojčata. Rafana zrovna krmila Hrka. Bezzubka se na ně rychle podíval a šel dál, než se vedle něj ozvalo: „Ale kampak, pane Noční Běse?" Ťafan. Jedině on ho takhle oslovoval, poprvé, když byli na dračím ostrově na jednom z tréninků.

Nepříjemně se při té vzpomínce zatřásl. Tehdy málem zemřel, protože tam byl Dagur, šílenec a vůdce jednoho ze sousedních klanů. A jeho největším přáním bylo zabít ho a nosit jeho lebku jako přilbici.

Zvědavě si přeměřil Vikinga, který si protáhl dredy na vlasech a zamyslel se.

„No jo, ale když jste teď dva, jak budeme říkat tomu druhému?" Bezzubka zhluboka vzdychl. Slovo už se rozneslo, ale nebyl si jistý, kolik vesničanů o novém drakovi ví. Hrk a Brk, kteří ho už to ráno stihli jednou otravovat, při jeho hlubokém nádechu zlostně zavrčeli. Očividně si mysleli, že jejich jezdci štvou Alfu.

„Paní Noční Běsová?" navrhla Rafana a následně se obě dvojčata praštila přilbami. Noční Běs protočil oči. Už ani nechtěl jít s těmihle dvěma šílenci do arény. To raději zůstane tady a bude pracovat až do smrti. Ale přišel kvůli důležitější věci.

„Hrku? Brku?" oslovil obě hlavy draka.

„Ano, Alfo?" vylétl vzrušeně Hrk, zatímco Brk si ho jen zvědavě prohlížel. Bylo ale vidět, že je ochoten splnit jakýkoliv příkaz.

„Potřebuji, abyste dnes večer měli první polovinu noci hlídku," řekl Bezzubka. Ano, původně na tu práci chtěl dát Stormfly a Tesáka, jenže jak je znal, určitě by se pohádali nebo dokonce porvali. Ne, pokud šlo o tohle, dnes dá Tesáka a Brka s Hrkem. Dál se rozhodne, ale on pochyboval, že by ti draci už na vesnici zaútočili.

Zipák přikývl. Na pravidelné hlídky byli zvyklí, od té doby, co se vesničané spřátelili s draky, je drželi téměř denně. Dobře, méně než téměř. Ale i tak bývali v noci vzhůru a buďto odháněli nepřátelské draky nebo zažehnávali útoky na Blp. Většinou od Alvina Zrádného, dračích lovců nebo Dagura a jeho armády. Založili pro to dokonce i Dragon Flight club, kde studovali slabiny všech draků.

„Díky," řekl Bezzubka a zase pokračoval. Musel si teď ještě rychle promluvit s Tesákem a požádat ho, aby držel dnes v noci druhou hlídku. A on plánoval letět za Valkou, zda by mu nemohla pomoct s těmi sny. Protože pokud to bude takhle dál pokračovat, brzy se psychicky zhroutí.

Děsovce obludného dostihl celkem rychle, a pak už jen mohl sledovat, jak dračí jezdci odlétají do akademie. Sice mu vadilo, že tentokrát neletí jako už mnohokrát předtím s nimi, ale zase měl důležitější věci na práci. A tak se otočil a šel hledat nějaké další ledové kry, aby je mohl pomoct odtáhnout.

Dnes se moc nenadřel. Led už byl téměř odklizený, takže druhou polovinu dne jen pomáhal donášet dřevo, i když se o to starali především Vrubavci. Ti stromy svými ostrými křídly pokáceli, a potom se jich už ujali další draci, kteří je přenesli na Blp. Všichni měli spoustu práce, Tlamoun ve své kovárně - nyní výrobně sedel, chcete-li - dělal všemožné materiály na opravu domů, výhradně hřebíky. A používal na to kov z přileb Dragových draků.

Už se schylovalo k večeru, když jezdci dorazili zpátky a nesli s sebou koše na ryby, které tam Bezzubka nechal. Ani si to neuvědomil, takže teď trapně sklonil hlavu a rychle odcouval pryč. Nebude zde přece za prase, že? Bohužel nebyl dost rychlý.

„Alfo!" vyhrkla Stormfly, když ho uviděla, jak se snaží dostat se ze scény pryč.

„Hm?" zvedl uši do vzduchu a čekal, co mu řekne. I když mu to bylo i předem jasné.

„To vy jste tam nechal ty koše?" zeptala se Stormfly a on bezděčně přikývl. Když už tím musel projít, ať je to alespoň rychlé.

Stormfly se zašklebila.

„Jste pěkné prase, Alfo," prohlásila, vědoma si toho, že překračuje hranice respektu, který by měla k Alfovi chovat. Ale s Bezzubkou sdíleli tajemný vztah, kdy se vzájemně pošťuchovali, teď se to jen změnilo tak, že mu dračice vykala a dodávala k tomu ‚Alfo'.

Bezzubka si povzdechl.

„Řekni mi prosím něco, co ještě nevím," odpálkoval ji a Nodr se zatvářil nanejvýš ublíženě.

„Ranil jsem tvoje city?" zeptal se Bezzubka, když ji viděl. Nebylo to poprvé, co se ho takhle snažila napálit. Stormfly smutně přikývla a vypadalo to, že každou chvíli začne brečet.

„Tak to se omlouvám," odpověděl Noční Běs, ale nemohl si pomoct, úsměv, který se snažil skrýt, byl stejně vidět.

Stormfly hrdě zvedla hlavu a trochu uraženě prohlásila: „Ne, Alfo, neranil jste moje city, ale omluva se přijímá." Věčně veselý Nodr odpochodoval a nechal tam draka o samotě. Toho ale chtěl Bezzubka využít tak, že by ještě rychle zašel za Rask, podívat se, jak je na tom její zranění.

Vyskočil do vzduchu a zamával křídly, aby nabral rychlost. Takhle z výšky mohl vidět, že je na tom Blp s opravami už celkem dobře, ledové kry byly odstraněné a vesničané začali opravovat své domy, někteří už v nich mohli dokonce i bydlet. U Velké síně se tyčila socha Kliďase, kde už měli Vikingové vytesaný obličej a vousy. Zbytek těla ještě čekal na vytesání, ale pokud budou pracovat rychle, jistě to tak za další týden zvládnou. Samotnému Vikingovi by to trvalo až moc dlouho, proto jich na soše pracovalo rovnou několik. Možná dokonce víc než na opravách celé vesnice. Aspoň Bezzubkovi to tak připadalo, že všechnu práci musí odřít on a ostatní draci, zatímco lidé skoro vůbec nepomáhají.

Zamířil do rokle. Slunce právě zapadalo a byl to nádherný pohled. Opravdu úžasný. Dokázal by se na to dívat celé hodiny, kdyby západy slunce netrvaly jen pár minut. Cesta byla až úzkostně krátká. Noční Běs by radši letěl celé hodiny, vzhledem k tomu, že se tato dračí rasa velice kamarádila s vytrvalostí a vlastně téměř všemi dovednostmi. Jediné, co by Bezzubka mohl postrádat, byla trpělivost. Jako všichni mladí draci byl hrozně netrpělivý. Ale zvládl by to, kdyby musel. Nejednou s tou nechutí musel zápasit.

S mohutným máváním křídly přistál, aby o sobě dal Rask vědět. Určitě nechtěl, aby na něj v sebeobraně zaútočila. K jeho velké úlevě dračice ležela pod stromem, ve stínu, kde ji pomalu nebylo vidět. Při jeho příletu nepatrně zvedla hlavu, aby se podívala, kdo ji to ruší. Bezzubka k ní přišel, i když se na chvilku zastavil a podíval se na strom, vzpomínajíc, jak na něm spával zavěšený za ocas.

„Vzbudil jsem tě?" zeptal se a posadil se naproti ní. Ocas si obtočil kolem těla, i když nesměl zapomínat, že se tady jenom stavil. Rask protáhla krk a zívla. _Takže asi ano_. Bezzubka střihl ušima a olízl si nos. Při letu mu do něj pravděpodobně nabourala moucha a on se teď snažil odstranit to nepříjemné štípání, které způsobila. Nebylo vždy příjemné narazit do něčeho v plné rychlosti. A už ne do něčeho tak malého. Ještě že to nebylo na záda nebo někam jinam, kam by nedosáhl jazykem.

„Co tvůj Alfa?" zívla znovu Rask. Noční Běs rozšířil oči.

„Co s ním?" zeptal se dřív, než vůbec stačil myslet. _Ah, skvěle, Bezzubko, naprosto skvěle_ , peskoval se v duchu. To byla snad ta nejhorší možná odpověď. Tohle divadlo mu určitě brzo spadne a on právě teď cítil, jak se mu hroutí základy. Dračice naproti němu povytáhla obočí.

„Už se rozhodl? Já totiž nechci čekat, až sem přijde," řekla. Určitě jí nebylo moc dobře z toho, že musí ještě déle čekat. Po zkušenostech se svým bývalým Alfou by to setkání zjevně chtěla mít co nejdřív za sebou.

 _A to ani netušíš, že ti Alfa sedí přímo před nosem_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a začal plánovat odpověď.

„Já nevím," pokrčil rameny s první větou, která mu přišla na jazyk. Nic lepšího vážně nemohl vymyslet. Kdyby nebyla Rask rozespalá, určitě by poznala, že lže, protože si Noční Běs neklidně poposedl a tentokrát se jí nedíval do očí. Ale protože se dračice právě probudila, neměla náladu něco takového zjišťovat.

„Tak mu prosím vyřiď, jestli by nemohl přijít co nejdřív," otevřela znovu tlamu v dalším zívnutí.

Bezzubkovi tohle připadalo jako dobrá chvíle, aby jí řekl to, kvůli čemu sem vlastně přišel.

„Já tady dnes nezůstanu," začal a Rask vytřeštila oči v čiré hrůze.

„Musím letět něco vyřídit," vysvětlil a vlastně ani tak nelhal. Jen to takhle vypadalo, že ho poslal Alfa. A to ho vlastně poslal. Zato v jeho hlavě mu to přeskakovalo: _Nádherně, Bezzubko, ty jsi Alfa, a ty jsi poslal sám sebe něco vyřídit! Potlesk pro tebe!_

„A tak se ptám… Nechceš letět se mnou?" zeptal se a čekal. Stále čekal, protože se Rask rozmýšlela, co mu vlastně odpoví. A už teď musel zapojit tu trpělivost, vlastnost, kterou neměl obzvlášť v lásce.

Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, nepůjdu," řekla a v jejím hlase byl zaznívat trochu smutek.

„Proč ne?" zeptal se nevěřícně Bezzubka, když si vzpomněl, že Rask vlastně neum nebo nemůže létat. A on chtěl vědět, proč to tak je, nebo alespoň, co to před ním skrývá. Nikdo přece nedává svůj ocas do takového úhlu jako ona! Vždyť ji to musí hrozně bolet!

Dračice se nepohodlně zavrtěla. Mluvit o tomto tématu jí očividně nebylo příjemné.

„Já…" řekla váhavě, „jednou, když mě Drago poslal do bitvy, tak…" Na chvíli se odmlčela a Bezzubka už chápal, proč o tom tak mlčela. Ale on jí řekl jedno ze svých tajemství, tak by mu to mohla na oplátku objasnit i ona. Ale i přesto se uslyšel, jak říká: „Klidně o tom nemluv." Samotného ho ta slova vyděsila, jako kdyby ani nebyl v kontrole svého těla. Vzdáleně to tak připomínalo ovládání Bewilderbeastem. On naštěstí draky pomocí mysli ovládat neuměl, to byla schopnost, kterou by se musel naučit. Kdyby chtěl.

Rask zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tenkrát jsem si zlomila jednu ploutev," pokračovala a Bezzubka napjal uši. Tohle mu znělo až povědomě známé. Trochu vytáhl krk, aby se podíval na její ocas. Ploutve tam měla obě, tak na co naráží?

„Sice se to už zhojilo, ale já zapomněla létat," vysvětlila Rask. _Jak může jen drak zapomenout létat?_ pomyslel si Bezzubka, a taky to vyslovil nahlas. Dračice se k němu obrátila zády a dál už s ním nepromluvila jediné slovo.

Noční Běs se kvůli tomu cítil špatně. Udělal chybu, takže se rozhodl věnovat se svému cíli a nechat Rask o samotě. Ale ještě než odletěl, prohlásil: „Klidně tě to můžu naučit." Slyšel, jak jeho kamarádka něco nesrozumitelně zabrblala, ale ani se na něj nepodívala. Bezzubka tudíž mohl jen doufat, že se o sebe tu jednu noc dokáže postarat sama. A najednou se mu zdálo, že je nějak až moc protektivní.


	8. Usmíření

**Další kapitola. Teď jsem se do toho nějak pustila, takže tipuji, že budu v takovém tempu (snad) pokračovat.**

 **I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

Když Rask opustil, měl před sebou dlouhou cestu. Cestu na Dračí horu měl natrvalo zapamatovanou, takže nabral kurz tím směrem. Šero po západu slunce se smíchalo s červánky a obojí se pomalu proměňovalo v noc, ne tak jasnou, jako byla včera, ale pokaždé holt nemůže tak nádherně svítit měsíc. Vždyť předevčírem dokonce pršelo!

Noční Běs ani nevnímal čas, cítil jen vzduch, který kolem něj letěl možná ještě rychleji, než on sám, a volnost, kterou pociťoval vždy, když byl ve vzduchu. Hodně si vážil těch chvilek, kdy mohl letět. Oceán pod ním byl temný, nikde ani hvězdička, ani měsíc, jen černočerná tma, která se odrážela na hladině. Sem tam se objevil kousek šedi, jak někde v neznámu vylezl měsíc a osvítil některé mraky, jinak nic. Pro Nočního Běsa by to bylo ideální prostředí pro maskování, ale on na hry zrovna teď neměl náladu.

Zato přemýšlel o Rask. Jak ho dnes ráno vzbudila. Ta scéna se mu vrátila do paměti jako blesk, i když přes den o tom neměl čas přemýšlet. Opravdu se dotkla svým čumákem toho jeho? Co ji to napadlo? Každý drak přece věděl, že to je u nich stejné gesto, jako u lidí polibek. Nevěděla to?

Bezzubka se při tom pomyšlení trochu zachvěl a i když si to nerad přiznával, trochu mu zčervenaly tváře. Ještě že byla noc a nikdo to nemohl vidět. Nechtěl o tom přemítat, ale jinak by se zase vrátil k obvyklému tématu – Kliďas. Jak dlouho u Draga žila, že ani neumí létat? Dostala se z kontroly Bewilderbeasta? Věděl, že Noční Běsi jsou silná rasa a mají svou hrdost. Nenechají se jen tak ovládat.

Dalších pět minut Bezzubka sám sebe přesvědčoval, že se mu to jen zdálo. Koneckonců, měl noční můru, mohl stále ještě spát. Ale dotek byl dotek, to se nezmění. A ten by mohl cítit i přes tvrdý spánek. Možná, že to Rask opravdu nevěděla. Vždyť si od Draga pamatovala snad jen boj! A i ten jí moc nešel, řekněme si to upřímně. Proti Bezzubkovi neměla sebemenší šanci. Ale znovu – on byl Alfa, a to znamená ten nejsilnější drak ze všech, a ona byla vyčerpaná, na zbytku všech svých sil, takže rozdíl jejich sil byl mnohem větší, než by si dokázali představit.

Zatřepal hlavou – ten dotěrný spánek se ho už zase snažil zmocnit, ale on ho nenechával vyhrát. Alespoň dnes v noci ne. Ale byl si vědom toho, že by si měl odpočinout. Pomyslel na Blp, jeho teplý domov. Všichni tam už teď museli spát, možná až na hlídky. Jen si představil Škyťáka ležícího, klidně i ve Velké síni, a spícího, pod teplou dekou, začínaly se mu klížit oči. A do jeho mysli se něco vetřelo… byla to závist? Žárlivost? V této chvíli si tím nebyl pořádně jistý, ale určitě by byl raději s ním, než se trmácel v noci na místo bitvy.

Aby zahnal tyto nepříjemné myšlenky, začal vzpomínat na ty staré dobré časy, kdy museli bojovat o život společně. Jak jeden druhému kryli záda a naslouchali si. Dobře, v Torchově případě jim to zrovna moc nevyšlo, když ho musel Škyťák nechat uvězněného v rokli, ale potom to už zvládali. Jak překonali nebezpečí v podobě Alvina s Dagurem. A jejich šílenosti, každou v jiné podobě. Jak chránili Blp od různých draků, od Žíravců až po všemožné Plíživé Smrti nebo rovnou ty Vřískající. I na Rudou Smrt.

K Dračí hoře se přibližoval rychle, zvolil si vlastní tempo, kterým tam byl rychleji, než v předchozích dnech. Taky byl s vytrvalostí dobrý kamarád. Jen měl před třemi dny tak napilno a byl ještě ve stresu z boje s Bewilderbeastem (ne že by teď stále nebyl), ale momentálně se nacházel spíše ve stavu deprese, a ne ve stresu. Možná byl i trochu unavený, i když mu stačilo jen ležet. Toho si ale se vší tou prací taky moc neužil. Ale on se nevzdával. Letěl rychle, vyrovnaným tempem, takže než se nadál, uviděl zbytky ledovce.

Obletěl horu z levé strany. Ono se to možná nezdálo, ale ostrov to byl velký, že dokázal vtěsnat armádu, i s hnízdem. Samotné hnízdo mělo obrovské rozměry, zabíralo tři čtvrtinu ostrova. A Noční Běs věděl, že Bewilderbeast leží na levé straně, jinak by si výlet trošku protáhl. Ne o moc, při téhle rychlosti, ale stejně byl z posledních dnů unavený a nerad by usnul za letu. I když touhle schopností byli proslavení zvláště Garvani. A Tlamounův drak Grump. Ale když to zvládnou oni, proč by to nemohl dokázat Noční Běs, že?

Krytý tmou přistál. Nemusel se maskovat, ovšemže ne, už takhle viděl, jak tam jeho přátelům svítí oheň. Jako všichni draci měl noční vidění, takže spatřil Bewilderbeasta, jak dýchá. Zatím se ale nijak neposunul z místa. Možná to bylo lepší, když tam bude jen ležet, zbytečně si tak nepřivodí další zranění. Cloudjumper ležel na zemi s něčím v křídlech. _To bude pravděpodobně Valka_ , blesklo hlavou Bezzubkovi, protože lidskou ženu nikde neviděl.

Pomalu se přibližoval. Až příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že to možná měl vzít rovnou k ohni, ale jak už bylo zmíněno, uvědomil si to příliš pozdě. Protože v první vteřině, kdy ho Stormcutter uslyšel, vyrazil naproti. A ne zrovna v přátelském naladění.

Noční Běs uskočil před Stormcutterovými drápy a zděšeně vykřikl: „Cloudjumpere, to jsem já, Bezzubka!" Tahle slova jako by byla nějaké magické zaklínadlo. Velký drak se zarazil uprostřed dalšího výpadu a stál nehybně jako socha. Pohled na něj byl přímo až komický. Bezzubka stál před ním, stále s nohama rozkročenýma, kdyby se Stormcutter pokusil o další útok, ale ten nepřišel.

Cloudjumper namísto toho sklonil křídla a svěsil hlavu.

„Omlouvám se, Alfo," řekl potupeně, očividně se cítil trapně, že zaútočil na vlastního Alfu. Noční Běs přikývl, chápal, že jen chránil svou jezdkyni a dalšího draka. Stále nebyli mimo nebezpečí. Dokazovaly to různé útoky.

Vrátili se k táboru, kde se Valka přivítala s Bezzubkou. Všichni tři teď seděli v kruhu kolem plamene. Ten už byl skoro vyhaslý, takže Valka sebrala pár dřev z připravené hromádky a Cloudjumper jí je zapálil. Bylo to výhoda, mít draka, který plive oheň. Na druhou stranu, Bewilderbeast by připravoval dobrou zmrzlinu. Akorát že zmrzlinu vymysleli před čtyřmi lety Rafana s Ťafanem, když byli všichni na Blpu nemocní, a stále se nemohli shodnout, jestli se bude jmenovat Ťaflina nebo Raflina. Tenhle spor nikdy nedořešili, protože jejich chvilka vynálezů byla jen v době, kdy měli horečku, a od té doby se už zase jen štvali navzájem.

„Co vás sem přivádí, Alfo?" zaujal Cloudjumper zase postoj normálního draka a úplně zapomněl na oslovení, na kterém se dohodli. Bezzubka ve tmě protočil oči.

„Neříkali jsme si něco o tom, že jsem jen Bezzubka?" poznamenal hravě a vypadalo to, že meruňkový drak zapomněl na svojí původní otázku. Dnešní noc se mu nevydařila. Obrátil hlavu a něco zamumlal.

Ale potom měl na srdci ještě něco dalšího, protože se k němu znovu otočil. A asi měl ještě hodně věcí. Ale to nevadilo, Bezzubka měl koneckonců celou noc.

„Jak to jde na Blpu?" zeptal se zvědavě. Ačkoli zatím neměl pořádný vztah k ostrovu, přijal ho jako místo, kde bude bydlet, takže se přirozeně zajímal o to, jak pokračují opravy. Bezzubka pokýval hlavou.

„Led už jsme odklidili," odpověděl, „a domy jsme začali opravovat."

Na chvilku se odmlčel a pokrčil rameny.

„I když nám to trochu ztížil ten dračí útok v noci," dodal. Cloudjumper i Valka vyskočili. Ačkoliv Škyťákova matka nerozuměla všemu, co draci říkali, dokázala pochytit útržky, nebo se to alespoň Bezzubka domníval. Ovšem taky mohla rozumět úplně všemu, a tomu by její reakce docela dopovídala. A Noční Běs věděl, že toho ona ví o dračí řeči víc, než komukoliv přizná. Možná ji právě prokoukl.

„Na vás zaútočili draci?!" vyletěl Cloudjumper a už se neobtěžoval vypadat jako mírumilovný drak, který poslouchá svého Alfu. Na svůj předchozí stud úplně zapomněl, jak se dostal do ráže. Bezzubka trochu zaraženě přikývl. Stormcutter ale ještě neskončil.

„A to ses sem vláčel celou cestu, když můžou kdykoliv zaútočit znova?!" vykřikl. Pro Bezzubkovy uši to bylo naprosté peklo.

„Postavil jsem hlídky," pípl a najednou vypadal o hodně menší, než ve skutečnosti byl.

I když to vypadalo, že Cloudjumper na chvíli zkrotil svůj hněv, zíral na Bezzubku, a potom se obrátil s mumláním, které nebylo zase až tak mumláním. Bylo moc dobře slyšet, dokonce tak nahlas, aby ho mohl slyšet i starý Alfa. Cloudjumper doufal, že dá tomu novému nějaké rady.

„Nechat domov bez Alfy, co ho to jenom napadlo!" stěžoval si a napadl ho ďábelský plán. Vždyť říkal, že ho bude učit, ne? Chtěl začít sice, až se vrátí na Blp, ale když viděl, že je Bezzubka až TAK nezkušený, tuhle úvahu rychle vzdal.

Bezzubka čekal, seděl tam jako hromádka neštěstí. Přišel si jenom promluvit o svých problémech, a hned dostane vynadáno. Jistě, kdyby chtěl, mohl by ho zastavit, tak nějak ale cítil v kostech, že si to zaslouží. Proto nechal většího draka láteřit a stěžovat si Bewilderbeastovi, a on seděl s Valkou u ohně. Škyťákova matka natáhla ruku a pohladila ho po hlavě.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, Bezzubko," řekla jemným hlasem, který draka uklidňoval, „on je prostě takový."

Noční Běs k ní vzhlédl se štěněčíma očima, až se musela zasmát. Bezzubka byl někdy opravdu roztomilý, ale ona se obávala, že v tomhle případě mu roztomilost asi nepomůže. Ale jednu otázku měl.

„Ty rozumíš dračí řeči, že?" Stále se na ni díval s tím krásným výrazem. Valka se trochu rozmyslela, ale usoudila, že asi bude lepší, když mu to řekne.

„Rozumím jí, ale sama jí mluvit neumím," odpověděla. _Já to věděl!_ tancoval Noční Běs v duchu svůj vítězný taneček. Pravděpodobně ale první a poslední za tuto noc.

Cloudjumper už vypadal, že se uklidnil, takže se k nim vrátil a posadil se u ohně.

„Potom si promluvíš s Alfou," oznámil mu Stormcutter, než se zarazil.

„S Icem," opravil se. _S jakým Icem?_ Bezzubka chvilku přemítal, kdo to asi tak Ice je, ale potom ho to trklo. V _ždyť se ten Bewilderbeast nejmenuje Alfa! Musí mít taky jméno_. Noční Běs přikývl, ale už teď mu šrotovalo, o čem s ním chce asi tak mluvit. _No jistě že o tom tvém geniálním tahu_ , ozvala se v jeho hlavě zase ta Alfa strana. To už Bezzubku štvalo. Rozdělilo ho to na dvě poloviny, a každá měla svou vlastní hlavu. Jediné, co bylo v tuto chvíli uklidňující, byl fakt, že byl stále v kontrole.

„Tak co tě sem přivádí, Bezzubko?" zeptal se znovu. Mladý drak se sice nechtěl svěřovat s těmi sny, ale měl takový dojem, že by měl. Mohli by mu pomoct.

„Mám noční můry," řekl potichu a sklopil uši – ne v útočném gestu, spíše smutném. Chtěl utéct, někam hodně daleko, kam by za ním ty sny nemohly.

„Jsou den ode dne horší," dodal. Začínal pomalu cítit nervozitu. Nebylo to sice tak těžké, vyprávět o nich, ale jemu připadalo, že se do nich vždy dostane zpět.

Valka se zdála, že s ním soucítí, a snažila se ho uklidnit. Zkušenými pohyby ho uchopila za dolní čelist a jedním prstem mu přejela po dásni. Nočního Běsa to trochu zklidnilo a na okamžik se ponořil do osvěžujícího pocitu, který mu ten dotek dopřával.

„Vyprávěj mi o nich," vybídla ho. Bezzubka by se nejraději stáhnul, ale bylo to jeho rozhodnutí, přijít sem. Takže si ponese následky.

Zhluboka se nadechl a stručně jim popsal ty sny. Nezapomněl na ty důležité detaily, jako že v každém z nich se objevoval Kliďas a Dragův Bewilderbeast. Celou dobu ho lidská žena hladila, a jemu to dělalo neuvěřitelně dobře. Alespoň se mu už nechtělo utíkat.

„Nech mě hádat – nespíš," ozval se Cloudjumper.

„Snažím se," odvětil Bezzubka. Obtočil si ocas kolem těla, aby si připadal více v bezpečí.

„To není dobré," zamumlal starší drak a podíval se na svého Alfu. _To vím taky!_ odsekl Bezzubka v duchu, ale nahlas to neřekl. Aby získal další pokárání? To ne, prosím pěkně. Když byl ve společnosti ostatních draků, většinou neskrýval své emoce a vyjadřoval svůj názor. Ale teď najednou pocítil touhu odprostit se od všech těch nedůležitých pocitů.

Nebylo třeba ptát se Cloudjumpera, jestli nemá nějaké řešení – bylo vidět, že nemá. Drak přemýšlel, ale pro Bezzubku se tím uzavírala naděje, že by těm nočním můrám mohl nějak pláchnout.

„Kdy to začalo?" zeptal se náhle Stormcutter. Bezzubka otázku nečekal, takže překvapeně obrátil hlavu, aby čelil Cloudjumperovi.

„Hm? Když jsem poprvé hlídal toho draka, co jsme převezli," odpověděl Bezzubka. Bylo to tak, ne? Nebo se i předtím snažily vecpat do jeho mysli?

„Možná bys měl zase být v noci s někým, koho máš rád," poznamenal Cloudjumper. Noční Běs zamrkal. Kupodivu by to mohlo dávat i smysl. Když byl sám nebo s někým, komu až tak nedůvěřoval, mohl mít určitý sklon k nočním můrám.

„Díky," pokýval Bezzubka hlavou. Během tohoto rozhovoru úplně zapomněl, že si potom má ještě promluvit s Bewilderbeastem. Teď radostně skočil k Valce a jednou nadšeně roztáhl a zase zaklapl dvojité ostny na hřbetě. Tohle ho nikdy neomrzelo, ale nyní, po boji s Bewilderbeastem, už věděl, jak mohou být nebezpečné. Raději o nich Rask ještě neřekne. Stejně by jí nebyly nic platné.

„Už se probudila?" zeptala se Valka, zatímco její ruka doputovala na jeho hlavu. Bezzubka se doteku vybídl a potom přikývl. Cloudjumperovy oči se rozšířily zájmem, stejně tak Valčiny.

„Prý vám málem sežrala chudáka Sunrise," řekla žena. Tentokrát se už Bezzubka netvářil tak nadšeně. Cloudjumper už jí musel oznámit, že se jednou probrala a pak zaútočila, aby potom zase upadla do bezvědomí.

„Potom už neútočila," řekl a ocas si stočil kolem těla. Přímo bořil oči do té náhradní ploutve, kterou Valka teď vzala do ruky a prohlížela si ji, zatímco mumlala: „Nikdy se nepřestanu divit, co můj syn ještě nevymyslí." Bezzubka ji nechal. Tu ploutev neměl rád a jen by mu prospělo, kdyby se teď stala taková menší nehoda, kdy by náhodou skončila v ohni. Už si představoval, jak říká Škyťákovi (který mu stejně nerozumí): „Neměli jsme nic na podpal." V duchu se nad tou představou zasmál.

„A tys jí nechal samotnou?" zeptal se Cloudjumper a už se zase dostával do ráže. Bezzubkovy uši vzlétly vzhůru. Když Rask nemohla létat, musela vědět, že se z rokle nedostane, když tam za ním šla. Takže pokud na to nepřijde, je v bezpečí. Rokle byla podle něj nejbezpečnější místo.

„Je v bezpečí," zamrmlal a čekal, jestli to bude zase nějaké poučení. Tentokrát ale Cloudjumper přikývl, jen se zeptal: „Jak to myslíš, v bezpečí?"

To bude vysvětlování… Noční Běs se zhluboka nadechl.

„Já… Jsem ji nechal v rokli," začal. Valka přikývla. Očividně věděla, jakou rokli myslí. _Je možné, že by tam sama dřív chodila?_ napadlo Bezzubku. Bylo to i možné, když měla názor, že zabíjení draků je špatné. Musela být takovým tím vesnickým vyděděncem, když svůj názor zastávala. Co kdyby tam chodila, aby mohla být sama, bez všech těch nepochopených pohledů ve vesnici?

„Tam to je naprosto bezpečné," vysvětlil Bezzubka. Cloudjumper protočil oči. Nejenže neměl nejmenší ponětí, o jaké rokli to jeho mladý kamarád mluví, navíc to jeho vyjadřování nebylo zase až tak nejlepší. Ale alespoň to nebylo už: „Udělal jsem to, protože jsem… chtěl." Stormcutter si protáhl jedno ze sekundárních křídel a odkašlal si.

„Znovu, prosím. A srozumitelněji."

Noční Běs vykulil oči, než nasucho polkl.

„Nejdřív byla v akademii, ale potom jsem ji vzal do rokle, a tam jsem ji nechal, protože byla zraněná," řekl znovu, tentokrát už bez žádného zádrhele, ale Cloudjumper stále neměl páru, o čem to vlastně mluví. Jeho nechápavý výraz mladý Alfa postřehl.

„Nemůže pryč, neumí létat," vysvětlil a větší drak v tom měl jasno. _Dobrý tah_ , pomyslel si. Takhle měli aspoň jistotu, že Noční Běs nikomu neublíží. Ale stejně Bezzubka podstatnou část příběhu vynechal.

„Takže nikoho nezraní, když ví, že jsi Alfa?" zeptal se ho. Náhle vypadal Bezzubka o dost menší. A druhý drak s člověkem si toho nemohli nevšimnout.

„Já… Já jí to ještě neřekl," sklonil hlavu v omluvném gestu.

„To snad není možné," zavrčel Cloudjumper, „PROČ?!" Vyletěl tak rychle, že mladší drak ani nestačil zareagovat. Krátce nadskočil a zavrčel.

„Protože jsem nechtěl," vypálil Noční Běs první odpověď, co mu přišla na jazyk. _Další perla_ , napadlo ho, než se smotal do obranné pozice a víceméně se už snažil jen si zakrýt uši, aby nemusel Cloudjumpera dál poslouchat.

„To není odpověď," namítl Cloudjumper. Z tónu jeho hlasu se zdálo, že se uklidnil, ale o tom Bezzubka velice pochyboval. Obrátil hlavu, aby se na Stormcuttera nemusel dívat, a sklonil uši otráveně k tělu. Pro teď se ho rozhodl ignorovat. Jenže to vypadalo, že dnes mu ani to nepomůže.

„Já vím," odpověděl. Nechtěl se nechat napálit jako minule.

„Čeho tím chceš dosáhnout, že jí řekneš, že nemáte Alfu?" zkusil to znovu Cloudjumper. Bezzubka na vteřinu zavřel oči a bojoval s pokušením po něm prostě jen tak vystartovat.

„Ale já řekl, že máme Alfu," namítl. Tenhle fakt předtím neřekl, ale teď mu to připadalo jako dobrý nápad. _Ukaž se_ , vybídl druhého draka v duchu a potutelně se usmíval. Cloudjumper si zametl ocasem místo před sebou, aby ho zbavil zbytků ledu, a posadil se.

„Co si tím chceš dokázat, že jí lžeš?"

Bylo to tu. Prostě věděl, jak obehrát jeho obrany a dát gól. Tohle Bezzubka nenáviděl. Když ho někdo prokoukl. Jeho slabosti většinou nebyly nějak vidět, ale Bezzubka byl mladý drak a měl tudíž všechny jejich nevýhody. Hlavně zkušenosti. Výhody ne, když uvážíme, že už byl dospělý.

„Prostě pro jednou chci, aby mě někdo viděl jen jako Bezzubku, ne jako Alfu, kterýho musejí všichni poslouchat!" vykřikl rozzlobeně. Už nevěděl, jak to jinak vyjádřit. Prostě jen chtěl být zase normální. Jenže jeho normálnost se vytratila už dávno. A kdyby byl úplně normální drak, tak by zase nikdy nepotkal Škyťáka. Bylo to buďto tohle, nebo by ještě teď pravděpodobně žil u Rudé Smrti. Oprava… Spíš by už dávno spočíval v jejím žaludku.

Byl rozhodnutý. Chtěl se co nejdřív vrátit domů, a nechat tady Cloudjumpera, Valku i Bewilderbeasta. Byl jim vděčný, že se mu snaží pomoct s těmi sny, ale tohle bylo na něj už mnoho. Lehl si zády ke Cloudjumperovi.

Stormcutter chápal, že se chce ten mladý drak zbavit té tíhy na bedrech, ale nemohl. A to znamenalo, že se bude muset odprostit od všech výhod, které se Škyťákem měli, když ještě nebyli tímhle. Tázavě se podíval na Valku, jestli by ho nedokázala nějak povzbudit. S ní si rozuměl nejlépe, i beze slov. Ne, slova byla krátká, aby popsala jejich vztah. Prostě to takhle mohlo vypadat, že si čtou myšlenky.

Škyťákova matka si klekla k Nočnímu Běsovi.

„Škyťáka určitě museli učit, jak být náčelníkem," začala tiše. Bezzubka k ní vzhlédl, nepohnul hlavou, ale jeho oči mluvily za vše. Získala si jeho pozornost a on jí naslouchal stejně jako jejímu synovi.

„To jsi nedával pozor?" zeptala se ho, stále tím konejšivým tónem. Nedával pozor? Ale dával! Jenže to nepotřeboval!

Bezzubka pomalu potřásl hlavou a jedno z jeho uší se legračně narovnalo.

„Sledoval jsem to, ale to jsem netušil, že se jednou stanu Alfou, že to všechno budu potřebovat," odpověděl stejně tiše a uhnul pohledem.

„Můj jediný úkol po nástupu Škyťáka jako náčelníka bylo čekat, než bude mít čas letět se mnou na nějaké další dobrodružství."

Valka ho jemně pohladila po malých šupinách na hlavě. V dálce se zablýsklo.

„Vypadá to na bouřku," poznamenala k oboum drakům. Bezzubka se zadíval směrem k temným mračnům, která se rýsovala i takhle v noci, a bolestně zaúpěl.

„Takhle to vypadá, že buďto nesnášíš déšť, nebo že se bojíš bouřky," poznamenal Cloudjumper, jak přišel blíž, a trochu se šklebil.

„No nesnáším ho," pohodil Noční Běs hlavou a natáhl nohy. Vstal a dodal: „To už jsem ti ale říkal." Stormcutter si na ten rozhovor pamatoval, opravdu mumlal, že nesnáší déšť.

„Ale strach z bouřky jsem míval. To víš, kovový ocas, samé blesky, skvěle se při tom létá," pokračoval Bezzubka sarkasticky a přitom vrhl pohled na svojí ocasní ploutvi. Ty kovové části se mu tam opravdu nelíbily.

„Nemáte náhodou legendu, že Noční Běsi jsou potomkem blesku a smrti?" zeptal se Cloudjumper udiveně. Nedávalo mu to pořádně smysl, aby se drak, o kterém se tohle říkalo, bál bouřky. Ale zase měl pravdu s tím kovovým ocasem.

„Už se jí nebojím," zamumlal otráveně Bezzubka a hravě pleskl staršího draka ocasem po hlavě. Náhradní ploutev přistála Cloudjumperovi na čenichu, ale on ji rychle setřásl.

„Asi by sis měl jít promluvit s Icem," navrhl a vydal se blíž k Bewilderbeastovi. Stormcutter pokynul hlavou Valce, aby klidně šla s nimi. Navzdory tomu, že tohle byla záležitost jen mezi draky. Noční Běs ho následoval se skloněnou hlavou. Všichni tři došli ke tváři obrovského sněhobílého draka. Žena zůstala opodál, ale tak, aby mohla pozorně sledovat celé dění.

Bezzubka si pozorně prohlédl Bewilderbeasta. I takhle vypadal majestátně. Náhle se jedno jeho oko rozevřelo a on rychle uskočil. Nesnášel, když se vyděsil tak snadno. Ledová modř Alfova oka se mu bořila do těla jako rentgen, úplně ho skenovala. Bezzubka polkl a představil se: „Já jsem Bezzubka." Bewilderbeast se zhluboka nadechl a potom odpověděl: „Ice." I to jediné slovo ho stálo tolik námahy, bylo to na něm dokonale vidět. Bezzubka už otevíral tlamu, že mu řekne, aby se nepřepínal, ale Bewilderbeast byl rychlejší.

„Já vím, že nechceš, abych dál mluvil," prohlásil chraplavě a mezi jednotlivými slovy následovala pokaždé dlouhá odmlka. _Jasně, proto mluv ještě víc_ , pomyslel si Noční Běs trpce a trochu nervózně sledoval jeho oko, jak si ho prohlíží.

Teď se ukázalo, že i když celou dobu vypadal, že spí, pozorně naslouchal úplně všemu, od začátku až do konce.

„Neměl bys nechávat draky o samotě," radil mu Ice. Bezzubka se přistihl, že přikyvuje. Byl to snad nějaký další trik? Něco dalšího, co nebude na jeho seznamu učení?

„A nechtěl by ses vrátit jako Alfa, až se uzdravíš?" zeptal se nadějně, i když už tak nějak tušil, co bude odpověď. Cloudjumper seděl kousek od něj, a vyhýbal se pohledem, když se jeho směrem podíval.

„Ne, je to teď tvoje práce," řekl Bewilderbeast a jeho obří oči mrkly. Bezzubka by měl ještě nějaké otázky, ale nechtěl Ice zbytečně vysilovat. Velký drak zívl. Pro dnešek už svůj úkol splnil.

„Ale dávej si pozor na Draga, nebo jeho Bewilderbeasta. Po bitvě se sem vrátil a vzal všechny draky z lodí," upozornil ho ještě, než se jedno jeho oko zavřelo. _To muselo být ještě předtím, než upadl do bezvědomí_ , uvědomil si Bezzubka, _protože když jsme tady byli, nebyl vzhůru_.

Nad nimi se zablýsklo a během několika vteřin se spustil liják. Podzimní počasí. Noční Běs se oklepal, jen aby se po jeho šupinách stále válely proudy vody.

„Asi bych už měl letět," poznamenal a pokýval hlavou Bewilderbeastovi.

„Byla to pro mě čest," řekl, ale nepochyboval o tom, že se setkají ještě mnohokrát. Každopádně měl jasno, že bude dbát na jeho rady.

„Dávej pozor," zavolala na něj Valka od Bewilderbeastovy rány, kterou se snažila za všech sil alespoň trochu zakrýt.

„Budu," zasmál se Bezzubka, „protože kdyby se mi něco stalo, tak mě Škyťák zabije." Jeho smích ho náhle přešel.

„A Stormfly taky. Nikomu jsem neřekl, že sem jdu," dodal trochu potupeně. V ten moment se Cloudjumperovy zorničky nebezpečně zúžily a drak se k němu rozešel. No, spíš rozběhl.

Bezzubka rychle roztáhnul křídla, nechtíce naštvaného Cloudjumpera za zády, a vzlétl. Dešťové kapky ho štípaly na tváři, ale na to si musel přivyknout, jinak by domů nikdy nedoletěl. Co se podělo s jeho divokou částí?

Stormcutter si sedl vedle Bewilderbeasta. Voda mu pomalu naplňovala prohlubeň na hlavě a on se ani neobtěžoval ji vylít. Stejně tak hrozně pršelo, že by netrvalo dlouho a byla by tam zase.

„Já vím, že překračuju hranice, které bych měl k Alfovi chovat," povzdechl si, „jenže s ním to jinak nejde." Ice si ho zvědavě přeměřil pohledem a jeho zornička se pohybovala.

„Děláš správnou věc," řekl nakonec a na vteřinu zatnul zuby v bolesti, která přicházela, když se takhle přepínal moc dlouho. Potom se jeho ledové oči zavřely a Bewilderbeast znovu klidně oddechoval v klidném spánku a ani nevnímal, jak po jeho obrovském těle tečou potoky vody. I když přece vodu miloval, jako drak Přílivové třídy. A teď, neschopen k ní dojít, musela voda dojít k němu.

Bezzubka mlátil křídly do vzduchu, se všemi těmi dešťovými kapkami se mu to ještě ztěžovalo. Náhle vedle něj udeřil blesk, mířící k jeho ocasní ploutvi. Noční Běs zavrčel a vrhl rychlý pohled nad sebe. Když se dostane nad mraky, měl by být v pořádku. Naštěstí byly dnes v noci těžké a tudíž blízko nad zemí. Bezzubka se do jejich úrovně dostal několika silnými mávnutími křídly. Ale tady nastal problém. Elektřina, tvořící se mezi bouřkovými mračny, se dotahovala na jeho kovovou část ploutve, takže po pár úhybných manévrech musel Bezzubka složit křídla k tělu a na chvíli splynout s deštěm padajícím volně dolů. Těsně nad oceánem křídla roztáhnul a doufal, že dnešní bouřka nebude tak dlouhá, aby vydržela celou cestu až na Blp.

Když Bezzubka konečně přistál uprostřed vesnice, vítr už usušil všechnu vodu, kterou měl na šupinách. Přibližně v půli cesty domů vyletěl z bouře a už neměl jiný cíl, než si lehnout vedle Škyťáka a spát. Sice neměl jistotu, že dnes nebude mít noční můru, ale jen ta myšlenka, že spí v jedné místnosti se svým nejlepším kamarádem, ho uklidňovala. I když to znamenalo, že bude muset cítit pot všech ostatních Vikingů, kteří spali stále ještě ve Velké síni. Nejhorší to bylo u Tlamouna, jinak byli docela čistotní.

Bezzubka setřásl poslední kapičky vody, které mu zůstaly na hlavě a jako duch proběhl kolem Tesáka. Který si ho samozřejmě ani nevšiml, protože tvrdě spal. _Možná bych mu mohl pomoct s hlídáním_ , pomyslel si se škodolibým úsměvem, ale nakonec tomu pokušení odolal a pokračoval lehkým krokem dál po schodech k Velké síni.

Čumákem rozrazil těžké dveře a ani mu jejich tíha nevadila. Však nehrozilo, že by měl otlačený nos. Zbytkem hlavy si pomohl, aby měl vchod volný, a potom se s křídly sklopenými těsně u těla protáhl dovnitř. Do nosu mu udeřil nezaměnitelný pach kůže. Vida, nic se za těch pár hodin nezměnilo.

Dnes si myslel, že má obrovskou smůlu, ale teď - možná proto, že už bylo dávno po půlnoci - se mu zdálo, že se to obrací ve štěstí. Škyťák totiž tentokrát nespal na druhé straně, ale přímo u dveří. Taky tam bylo mnohem více místa, když někteří Vikingové už měli své domy opravené. Noční Běs se o to další už nestaral, zatímco se stulil do klubíčka a obtočil kolem svého jezdce ocas.

„Hm, Bezzubko?" probral se Škyťák ze spánku, než ho celého přikrylo jedno z Bezzubkových křídel. Náčelník se uložil zase ke spánku a stejně tak udělal i drak.

Tohle ráno bylo snad zatím to nejlepší od boje s Bewilderbeastem. Nejenže se mu dnes nezdála žádná noční můra - Valčina rada zjevně fungovala, protože se cítil mnohem bezpečněji, když usínal, a i opravy vesnice se konečně chýlily ke konci. Samozřejmě, než se vše dostane do starých kolejí, bude to chvíli trvat, ale tohle znamenalo, že dnes odpoledne by Bezzubka mohl mít i čas zajít za Rask, omluvit se jí za včerejšek. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že potřebuje její přítomnost. Že je jediná, kdo mu rozumí.

Rozespale zamrkal, když ucítil pod křídlem pohyb. Škyťák se snažil dostat z toho vězení, ve kterém ho uvěznil, a on jen naklonil hlavu a celého ho olízl. Hlavně mu k tomu pomohl fakt, že se Viking nemohl hýbat. Potom křídlo zvedl a nechal ho, aby ze sebe otřel dračí sliny.

„Víš, že se to nedá vyprat," nadával Škyťák, očividně nepříjemně překvapený.

Bezzubka neodpověděl, jen natáhl krk, aby dostal pohlazení. A to také dostal.

„Taky tě rád vidím, bráško," smál se Škyťák. Dnes se mu jeho nálada měnila nějak rychle. Ale to Nočnímu Běsovi nevadilo. Jen věděl, že se půjde po snídani zeptat Tesáka, jaká byla jeho hlídka. Už jen při té myšlence se jeho svědomí škodolibě zatetelilo.

Čekal na kamaráda, než vstane. Dřív by se touhle dobou už proháněli v oblacích, takže Škyťáka chtěl trochu popohnat. Za ten týden, co byl náčelníkem, mu nějak zlenivěl. Hlavou ho postrčil dopředu k východu. Když ale Škyťák váhal, nadšeně před něj skočil s vyplazeným jazykem.

„Bráško, víš, že nemůžu," zamumlal ještě ospale.

„Ale já nechci jít lítat," odporoval Bezzubka. Dnes chtěl dopoledne strávit se svým nejlepším kamarádem. Jenže štěstí mu nepřálo.

„Běž si za svými Alfa záležitostmi," odstrčil jeho hlavu Škyťák a jeho kožešinový plášť ho zalechtal na čumáku.

Bezzubka si hlasitě povzdechl. Vypadalo to, že Škyťák snáší nový život mnohem hůř než on, a dnes na něj už začínal dopadat stres, který získal z vedení vesnice. Bezzubka nevěděl, čím by mu mohl pomoct, a najednou se mu zdálo, že být dračím Alfou zase není tak špatné. A teď, když si uvědomil, jak to na Škyťáka dopadá, ale nevzdává se, mohl by se i on po čase přizpůsobit a zvyknout si na své povinnosti. To mu dnes ráno dodalo novou naději.

A s tichým zavrčením přišel zase za Škyťákem. Chtěl ho rozveselit, ale neměl ani ponětí, jak na to. Pak ho něco napadlo. Podebral svého jezdce, tak, že dopadl zadkem na jeden z jeho ostnů na zádech. Škyťák trochu vykřikl, když dopadl, a Bezzubka omluvně zavrněl. Potom roztáhl křídla a sletěl dolů do vesnice, směrem ke stáji.

„Bezzubko!" nadával Škyťák na jeho hřbetě, „ve stájích máš povinnosti ty, ne já!"

 _Možná že mě za to nebude mít rád,_ pomyslel si drak. _Možná mě vyžene. Možná už se mnou nebude chtít létat. Ale nemůže mi zabránit, abych ho chtěl potěšit._ Sám spokojený s tou myšlenkou přistál u skladu. Odevšad se ozvalo povykování draků, kteří se probouzeli a hned se mohli přetrhnout, aby Alfu pozdravili. Bezzubka odpovídal pokývnutím hlavy, ale sám měl namířeno k budově.

Škyťák se už chystal přehodit mu jednu nohu přes hřbet a dolů, ale Noční Běs mu to nedovolil, protože v tu chvíli nahrbil záda a náčelník přistál pohodlně mezi rybami. Válely se na zemi, a Bezzubka asi ještě neskončil, protože jich několik vytáhl a svojí slabší plazmou je doslova upekl. Nadšený svým kuchařským uměním jednu z těchto ryb zvedl a podal Škyťákovi.

Chlapec znechuceně odvrátil hlavu.

„Předpokládám, že tohle je podle tebe moje snídaně," chytil rukou spálenou rybu. Už věděl, že Astrid ani Valka moc dobře nevaří. Ovšem netušil, že se k nim do klubu přidá i Bezzubka. Noční Běs hrdě přikývl a Škyťák si zároveň si tím hlasitě povzdechl.

„A víš, ty génie, že dračí Alfa se má starat o draky, ne o lidi?" navrhl už mnohem veseleji a Bezzubka se tentokrát i namáhal odpovídat.

„Ty sám jsi říkal, že Alfa všechny chrání," zašklebil se a sklonil hlavu, aby následně spolkl jednu z neupečených ryb. Pro Škyťáka to naneštěstí vypadalo jako hluboké zavrčení. Možná pochytil něco jako třeba ‚Alfa', ale to bylo všechno. Škyťák nerozuměl dračí řeči, a tak si mohl všechny Bezzubkovy poznámky jen domýšlet.

Bezzubka byl šťastný, že se mu podařilo rozveselit ho, a tak se o chvíli později, kdy oba dva smrděli rybinou (a Škyťák měl trochu přižehnuté vlasy), rozešli každý jiným směrem. Drak musel dolů do doků, kam předtím viděl jít Tesáka. Ten Děsovec nebyl zrovna nejhorší drak, ale jeho arogantní povaha Bezzubku někdy vytáčela.

„Tesáku!" vykřikl a s plně roztaženými křídly sletěl dolů. Nebylo to zrovna nejelegantnější přistání, protože dřevo v docích bylo kluzké a Noční Běs musel vytáhnout drápy, aby zase nespadl do vody. Jako před dvěma lety. To se potom nemohl na ostatní draky s velkými drápy ani podívat. Naštěstí za něj potom to žezlo převzala Flákota, která tam sletěla hned za ním.

„Alfo," přivítal ho Děsovec malou úklonou. Vedle něj stál Snoplivec a k Bezzubkovu nevelkému překvapení také… Rafana? Noční Běs věděl, že se Spiteloutův syn snaží upoutat její pozornost, ale oni si vyšli do přístavu? Tesák si všiml jeho vyjukaného výrazu a nenuceně se zeptal: „Děje se něco, Alfo?"

Bezzubka trochu zakroutil hlavou, než promluvil zase on: „Prosím, oslovuj mě jenom Bezzubko." Děsovec přikývl. I když to byl jeho Alfa, neměl ten název moc rád, vzhledem k tomu, že když se s Bezzubkou poprvé potkali, bojovali o Škyťákův život. Od té doby věděl, že dostávat se zrovna s ním do křížku není nejlepší nápad. Ale zase věděl, že se na Bezzubku může spolehnout, když si několikrát navzájem pomohli.

„Jaká byla hlídka?" zeptal se Alfa a bylo vidět, jak Tesák mírně zčervenal, i na jeho tmavě červených šupinách to bylo vidět.

„V pořádku, nikde nic," odpověděl stejně sebevědomě, jako vždy, ale uvnitř se tak sebevědomý necítil. Bezzubka vždycky poznal, když někdo lže, ačkoli i on věděl, že ani on není zrovna zdatný lhář.

Bezzubka mírně pokýval hlavou. Věděl, že Tesák lže – vždyť ho viděl spát – ale nechtěl nějak zranit jeho pýchu. Bohužel, jestli se tohle bude opakovat, bude ho na to muset upozornit. Ale dle mírně zúžených zorniček Tesák viděl, že to jeho Alfa ví. Bezzubka už se tam nechtěl dál zdržovat, a k tomu mu pomohly nějaké výkřiky nahoře ve vesnici.

„Zatím, Tesáku," roztáhl křídla a vyletěl.

Už bylo poledne. Za tu dobu musel Bezzubka uhasit pár hádek, které si vyměňovali mladí draci (k jedné o pravidelném přídělu ryb by se rád přidal, ale jako Alfa drak pochopitelně nemohl), pomáhal nosit dřevo na opravu domů jako včera, a potom, když měl chvilku, si zahrál s mláďaty Sever. Hra mu začínala jít a už měl dokonce i pár skrýší, které ani Sunrise neobjevil. Scuttleclawové si stěžovali, že to není fér, ale víceméně se všichni dobře bavili. Dokonce i Bezzubka, než pro něj přišel Škyťák, že musí jít ještě něco vyřídit do lesa.

S tichým přistáním se ocitli v lese, kde různí Vikingové právě přivazovali drakům na pařáty kmeny stromů. Ve vzduchu se proháněli dva Vrubavci a káceli vzrostlé smrky. Bezzubka sledoval, jak Škyťák něco probírá s Mulchem. Škopek, jeho věrný kamarád, musel stále odpočívat po incidentu s tím obřím rampouchem. Noční Běs v dálce zahlédl Skullcrushera, jak letí pryč s velkým kusem dřeva a byl rád, že ho zrovna nemusí potkat. Věděl ale, že dřív nebo později to s ním bude nucen vyřídit.

„Tak poleť, bráško," nasedl na něj Škyťák a on se odrazil do vzduchu. Vyletěl dost vysoko, měli namířeno do vesnice. Bezzubka se zadíval směrem k rokli a tiše zavrčel. Jak už se tak těšil na večer, kdy bude moct Rask učit létat (pokud mu to dovolí). Nechtěl si ji znepřátelit, ale teď zase, stále hrál to divadélko s Alfou. A Rask ho chtěla co nejdřív vidět. Něco mu říkalo, že tenhle šprým skončí špatně.

„Půjdeme se na ni podívat, hm?" vytrhl ho z myšlenek Škyťák. Bezzubka koutkem oka viděl, že se dívá stejným směrem, co on. Ani nečekal a přikývl, aby to mohl Škyťák i ze hřbetu vidět. Následně si uvědomil svou chybu.

„Nějak natěšený, ne?" zeptal se jeho jezdec nevinně a poplácal ho na krku. Noční Běs cosi zavrčel a napodobil Škyťákovo: „Nějak nadšený." Tím svým mrzutým tónem, prosím pěkně. _To mám za to, že jsem se ho snažil rozveselit_ , pomyslel si a zamával křídly, aby udržel rychlost. V duchu ale tušil, že se těší na chvíli, kdy uvidí Rask.

Než Bezzubka přistál ve vesnici, zakručelo mu hladově v břiše. Nebylo divu - dnes ráno měl celkem skromnou snídani (že by se právě proto chtěl zapojit do té hádky o přídělu ryb?), navíc už byla doba oběda. Olízl si horní pysk a vykročil ke skladu ryb pro draky. S dračí pomocí jich teď měli dost jak pro obyvatele, tak pro draky, dokonce měli i vlastní sklad. Škyťák se jeho chuti smál, než kolem Bezzubky proběhl Tlamoun. Vypadal, že měl naspěch, a Bezzubka se zvědavě zastavil, aby zjistil, co chce. Hlad počká.

Noční Běs slyšel každé slovo absolutně jasně. Muž se zastavil u Škyťáka, kterého smích naprosto přešel. Drak k nim přišel zpět.

„Škyťáku, páč seš teď náčelníkem, tak podle jednoho zákona…" Odmlčel se. Bezzubka a Škyťák nastražili uši, aby náhodou nepřeslechli, co se jim chystá říct. Tlamoun přeletěl pohledem z jednoho na druhého a vypadal, že nemá daleko k smíchu.

„By ses měl co nejdřív oženit," dokončil Viking a Škyťákovi spadla čelist. _Musí. Se. Oženit?!_ vykřikl Bezzubka v duchu, _snad mě do něčeho takového taky neuvrtají_!

Viděl, jak vyděšeně se tváří Škyťák. Něco takového ani on nečekal. Ani jeden z nich nestudoval vikinské zákony, takže se o tom neměli jak dozvědět. Bezzubka si najednou připadal docela chytrý. On přece neměl žádnou potřebu studovat zákony, vždyť byl přece drak!

Tlamoun se viditelně bavil jejich vyděšenými výrazy. Asi musel něco takového čekat, protože jak to dořekl, propukl v hurónský smích. Bylo prostě k popukání vidět mladého náčelníka, jak se tváří jako právě narozené mládě, a spolu s ním nejděsivějšího draka, kterého se všichni bojí.

Bezzubkovi spadly uši úplně ke krku, oči měl rozšířené naprostým zděšením, a ani se to nijak nesnažil skrývat. A v ten moment upřímně doufal, že žádné dračí zákony, kde si musí nový Alfa někoho vybrat za partnerku, a k dodržení toho zákona by ho stoprocentně dohnal Cloudjumper, neexistují. A pokud ano, vzal by Škyťáka, Astrid a Stormfly a udělali by si prázdniny. Napořád. _Na ty už jsme stejně měli letět už dávno_ , zašklebil se v duchu a začal pracovat na nějakém zkrocení svého výrazu.

Pro něj to nebylo tak hrozné, ale Škyťák na tom pracoval ještě hodně dlouho. Jediná slova, která dokázal říct, bylo: „A-ale koho?" Bezzubka byl v tu dobu už klidný a obdařil ho výrazem děláš-si-legraci? Moc dobře věděl o jeho vztahu s Astrid a podporoval ty dva mladé lidi, tak proč by to najednou Škyťák měnil?

Tuhle otázku očividně nečekal ani Tlamoun, protože jeho protéza málem vypadla na zem.

„Ty se ptáš koho?" vysoukal ze sebe, když mu konečně došlo, jakou blbost náčelník řekl. Škyťák náhle vypadal mnohem menší, než ve skutečnosti byl, a jeho tvář nabrala lehce růžový nádech. Uvědomil si svou chybu.

 _Bože, ty jsi ale trdlo_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a na chvilku zavřel oči. Měl sto chutí odejít a nechat kamaráda jeho trápení, ale to by nebyli kamarádi, že?

„Astrid?" navrhl Tlamoun, jako kdyby to byla ta nejjednodušší věc na světě.

„Jo, já jsem prostě jen byl tak… překvapený, že jsem úplně zapomněl," vysvětloval Škyťák omluvně. _Ještě že tě Astrid neslyší_ , sklonil hlavu Noční Běs.

Tlamoun pokynul Škyťákovi, aby ho následoval, a Bezzubka se vydal za nimi, protože měl takové tušení, že alespoň teď by měl svému jezdci poskytnout nějakou psychickou oporu. Prošli vesnicí a zamířili k dokům.

„Takže, budeš se muset nejdřív zeptat Astrid," vysvětloval Tlamoun. To bylo v podstatě to nejjednodušší na celém rituálu, protože dál už si Bezzubka přál, aby se nebyl vydal s nimi.

Tenhle rituál bylo asi to nejsložitější, co zatím slyšel, a viděl, že Škyťák se na to netváří též nadšeně. A i když se od poloviny Tlamounova vysvětlení snažil neposlouchat, jeho citlivé dračí uši to přesto všechno zaslechly a Bezzubka si říkal, že pokud nebude mít noční můry o Dragovi a Kliďasovi, tohle mu je určitě zajistí.

Celý rituál se skládal z toho, že nejdřív musí Škyťák požádat Astrid o ruku. Tohle Bezzubka věděl, na Blpu bydlel přeci jen dost dlouho a pár takových věcí už viděl. Následně musí dát Škyťák Astridině rodině různé dárky ve dvou kolech. První kolo je hlavní a díky tomu mu mohou dát její rodiče požehnání, druhé kolo je až po svatbě. Při tomhle Bezzubka zaúpěl, protože co se dozvěděl dalšího, svatba je sice docela jednoduchá, ale potom musí být novomanželé spolu celé tři noci!

Noční Běs se nepohodlně zavrtěl, ale pokračoval dál za Škyťákem a Tlamounem. To bude muset zase být někde pryč. Když došli do doků, starší muž poplácal náčelníka po ramenou a něco mu přátelsky řekl. Potom odešel a nechal tam draka s jezdcem stát samotné.

Škyťák odváděl vcelku dobrou práci ve skrývání rozpaků. Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a rozhlédl se.

„Proč jsme vlastně šli sem? Máme tady něco na práci?" Bezzubka udělal nejbližší gesto k pokrčení ramen. Absolutně ho to nezajímalo, chtěl ale kamaráda podpořit. Beze slova se pootočil a nastavil mu záda. Měl dojem, že by potřeboval chvilku o samotě, aby o tom mohl popřemýšlet. A on aby mohl být s ním. Samota je přece nudná, že?

Oba dva potřebovali chvilku klidu. A taková chvíle, která se jim momentálně naskytla, byla dlouhá, a tudíž vzácná. Bezzubka ho odnesl dolů do jednoho z tunelů Plíživých Smrtí. Tenhle druh draka neměl zrovna v lásce, ale asi před dvěma roky objevil jednu pěknou místnost s podzemním jezerem, kam bylo dost těžké se dostat. Proto tam chodil jen zřídkakdy, ale předpokládal, že uklidňující šum vody Škyťáka zklidní a bude se moct soustředit na svůj nynější úkol.

„Páni, bráško!" rozhlédl se obdivně Škyťák, když Noční Běs přistál. Hrdě vypjal hruď, protože pokud si byl předtím stoprocentně jistý, že to místo zná jen on, potvrdilo se mu to. Vlastně sem zapadl omylem, ale potom se odtamtud nějak dostal, v tu dobu ho to až tak moc nezajímalo, protože tenkrát ještě neměl tu automatickou ploutev. Jo, ta se teď celkem hodila. Ne že by si Bezzubka nevychutnával Škyťákovu společnost, ale taková volnost měla něco do sebe. Třeba že dnes konečně nebude muset z téhle místnosti tvrdě spadnout někam do dalšího tunelu, aby se mohl dostat ven. Dnes už ne.

Došel k jezeru, které průzračně čistou vodou osvětlovalo potemnělou místnost. Neměl v úmyslu se napít, protože několik metrů před začátkem vodní hladiny se zastavil a lehl si na bok. Křídla si složil pohodlně na záda, tak jako to dělával vždycky, když ho Škyťák kreslil před spaním. Ale to už bylo hodně dávno _. Možná_ , pomyslel si, _možná mě jednou budou kreslit zase Škyťákovy děti_. To už ale dost předbíhal. Náhodou měl jistotu, že jeho nejlepší kamarád jednou bude mít děti, někoho, kdo by rozšířil jeho rod. A on? Bezzubka se tím nechtěl moc zabývat. Hodně dlouho věřil tomu, že je úplně poslední ze své rasy, ale teď se to změnilo, takže možná měl nějakou naději. Jenže se stále utěšoval myšlenkou, že až se Rask dozví o jeho malém divadélku, nebude už schopný ji nějak přesvědčit, aby mu věřila. Tak alespoň doufal v to, že jsou někde jinde i další zástupci jeho rasy.

Nedlouho poté ucítil, jak se o jeho břicho opřelo něco teplého. Nepochyboval o tom, že je to Škyťák. Nepatrně pootočil hlavu a podíval se na něj. Příjemným pohledem by se to rozhodně nedalo nazvat. I jen za těch několik prvních dnů ve funkci náčelníka bylo vidět, jak moc ho to vysiluje. Pod očima se mu začínaly rýsovat temné kruhy, jak nespal, normálně rozcuchané, hnědé vlasy byly v mnohem horším stavu než obvykle, dokonce se mu rozpletl i Astridin cop, ale dívka nevypadala, že by jí to vadilo. Z jasných zelených očí vyprchala ta jiskra, která je udržovala teplé a živé. A Bezzubka vlastně doufal, že tato chvilková slabost ho brzy přejde. A najednou ho začala tížit myšlenka, zdalipak vypadá i on tak zdrceně.

Místnost nejdříve naplnilo příjemné ticho, kdy oba dva jen poslouchali šum vody, jak naráží do stěn jeskyně, hodně vzdálené výkřiky a zvuky z hořejšího světa, který se jim právě zdál na míle daleko, i když byli ve skutečnosti jen pár metrů pod vesnickou Velkou síní, ojedinělé šplouchání, jak některé ryby vyskočily z podzemního jezera, nebo jen dýchání toho druhého. Všechno se to zdálo nekonečné, jako kdyby to nemělo nikdy přestat.

Tuhle nádhernou chvíli přerušil Škyťák hlasitým povzdechem. Bezzubka se na něj otočil s velmi rozšířenýma očima - nedával najevo soucit, spíše zvědavost. Mladý muž ho instinktivně pohladil po hlavě.

„Copak mám dělat, bráško?" vydechl znovu a zadíval se na hladinu vody.

„Nebo, co vlastně mám Astrid dát?" zkusil to znovu. Bezzubka zavrněl.

V duchu si prošel většinu možností. Květina, kameny nebo zbraně, to všechno bylo u Vikingů obvyklé. Ale věděl, že Škyťák bude chtít určitě něco neobvyklého. Jako ostatně všichni. Kdyby on měl něco podobného dělat, určitě by si dal záležet. Co takhle draka? Potěšil by Astrid nějaký Hrůzák Hrozivý? Třeba s mašlí okolo krku? Ne, to je naprosto absurdní. Astrid má Stormfly a Sneakyho, to stačí. Noční Běs si pomalu začínal myslet, že ani teď nebude schopný nijak kamarádovi pomoct.

A tak se znovu vnořili do toho úžasného ticha, které rušila jen tíže jejich trápení. Ani jeden z nich neměl nejmenší ponětí, kolik času asi tak mohlo uběhnout, než Škyťák vyskočil a vykřikl: „Mám to!" Bezzubka mu věnoval jeden ze svých bezzubých úsměvů, ale zase zklamaně položil hlavu na zem, když se náčelníkův výraz změnil z nadšeného zpět na zdrcený a zamumlal: „Ne, nemám to."

Nočního Běsa ani nezajímalo, co při dalších třech neúspěšných pokusech vymyslel, ale nakonec, když už mu začínalo kručet v žaludku a čas od času dlouze zazíval, se Škyťák dopracoval k nějakému výsledku. Který mu zabije ještě víc času než spravovat vesnici a řešit ty všelijaké záležitosti.

„Dám jí sekyru," rozplýval se. _Sekyru? Nemá jich Astrid už tak moc?_ letělo hlavou drakovi, aby se potom dozvěděl něco, co on sám ještě nevěděl, protože se to stalo v době, kdy ještě nebyl na Blpu. Podle svého plánu se Škyťák chystal opravit Astridinu sekyru, kterou nešťastnou náhodou rozbil, když mu ji jednou svěřila na nabroušení, a to jen proto, že tam Tlamoun nebyl. Tak se stalo, že ji rozbil a aby si toho nikdo nevšiml, nahradil celou horní část. A Astrid o tom dosud nevěděla. Nebo měla tušení, ale nikdy to neřekla nahlas.

Teď ovšem Škyťák chtěl novou část zaměnit za tu starou, kterou opraví. Dá to určitě hodně práce, ale byl ochotný to riskovat. Navíc plánoval, že na rukojeť umístí malého, kovového Nodra. Část, kde je uchopena, se nechá kožená, ale v místě, kde kůže přechází v kov, se bude vyjímat hlava, zatímco dole bude ostnatý ocas. To bude nádhera.

Bezzubka si jeho plán vyslechl, a protože neměl žádný lepší, kývnutím hlavy souhlasil. Sám by asi nedokázal vymyslet nic lepšího a Škyťák měl opravdu báječný nápad. Něco mu ale začínalo říkat, že je čas, aby se vrátili. Jako ostatní draci měl precizní smysl pro čas, a to ani nemusel vidět polohu slunce, aby věděl, kolik je hodin. Bezzubka se tím ale jako jeden z inteligentnějších draků moc neřídil.

Vstal a několikrát jen tak mrskl ocasem ze strany na stranu. Jak jemu se chtělo hrozně spát! Ale uvědomil si, že se musí postarat o Rask, ať už jako Alfa nebo jen Bezzubka, byla stále jeho zodpovědností. Ne že by se o ni staral kvůli zodpovědnosti, to ne, mezi nimi se začínalo tvořit takové tajemné pouto, sice přátelské, ale stále velice tajemné, kde každý z nich měl svá temná tajemství, která nebyla s to vyzradit jen tak.

„Máš pravdu, měli bychom jít," oprášil si Škyťák letecké oblečení a Bezzubka mu dovolil nasednout na svůj hřbet. Bylo to příjemné, mít na něm zase tu známou váhu navíc. Drak přešel k východu, což vlastně ani nebyl vchod, natož pak východ – byla to jen díra kolmo v zemi. Bezzubka tam beze strachu skočil a nechal křídla volně rozevřená, aby pád zpomalila, ale aby obsahoval dostatek adrenalinu. Protože samozřejmě věděl, jak tunel končí, a že on to dokáže ubrzdit, i když jiný drak by to asi nedokázal. Proto byl rád, že to je vlastně něco jako jeho soukromé stanovisko. A teď i Škyťákovo.

Vyletěl ven a jako první ho překvapilo, kolik času už uplynulo. Na obloze se skvěly červánky a od moře přicházela tma. Škyťáka vysadil u kovárny, aby mohl začít pracovat (jak milé to od něj), a sám chtěl vzlétnout, aby se Rask omluvil. Nebylo mu přáno. Několik dlouhých metrů od něj, jen kousek od mlýna, se ozvaly zvuky boje (nebo to bylo tomu alespoň podobné). Bezzubka protočil oči a šel se podívat, co se stalo.

Skullcrusher tam byl sám. Nikde nikdo, jen Rumblehorn, který hlavou vytrvale narážel do stěny mlýna. Noční Běs by ho tak i byl nechal, ale kdyby zničil celkem opravený mlýn, byla by to pro vesnici další pohroma. A taky se Skullcrusherovi momentálně nechtěl postavit, ještě stále měl pocit, že konfrontace by nedopadla zrovna nejlépe, ale tady viděl, že nemá jinou možnost.

Bezzubka vystoupil ze stínu.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se klidně, ale nebyl schopný úplně zamaskovat nervozitu. Rumblehorn vzhlédl. Už předtím cítil a slyšel draka přicházet, ale přešel to. Jeho oči byly nebezpečně zúžené, jenže to Bezzubku nezastavilo. Pokud dojde k boji, bude bojovat fér.

„Běž pryč," zavrčel Skullcrusher, ale neznělo to nijak naštvaně, spíše smutně.

Noční Běs se trochu pozastavil nad tím, jak druhý drak ukázal své emoce, ani se je nesnažil skrývat. Stále pomalu kráčel směrem k němu. Velký drak se zeleným pancířem a rudou hlavou zopakoval výzvu, ale Bezzubka se nezastavil. Potřeboval vědět, proč tady je, co se mu stalo. A pokud to půjde, pomoct mu.

Skullcrusher byl na dně, to bylo vidět už zdálky, ale jak se k němu Bezzubka přibližoval, viděl v jeho očích spoustu emocí. Smutek, zlost, radost i nenávist. Mráz přeběhl Nočnímu Běsovi po celém těle, ale nezastavoval se a šel dál, vypadajíc stejně odhodlaně jako na začátku, i když uvnitř se tak ve skutečnosti vůbec necítil.

Rumblehornovy oči ho provrtávaly pohledem, ale Bezzubka neuhnul. Ne dnes, ne tady.

„Chci ti pomoct," řekl tiše a stále cítil své vlastní tlapy, jak se pohybují dopředu. Bylo to jako vzpomínka na ovládnutí mysli Bewilderbeastem, kdy si jeho tělo dělalo, co chtělo. A dnes zase. Potíž byla v tom, že tentokrát tady nebyl žádný Bewilderbeast, na kterého by to mohl svádět.

 _Je to zase nějaké Alfa kouzlo?_ prolétlo mu hlavou. Muselo být. Noční Běs se nezastavoval, až když dostal od Skullcrushera odpověď.

„Už jsi mi zničil život dost," zavrčel drak nešťastně. Bezzubka s ním soucítil. On toho v životě tolik ztratil, ale spoustu věcí zase nalezl. Ale chtěl využít tuhle šanci, aby urovnal se Skullcrusherem věci, které se poslední dobou tak vymkly z ruky.

Přišel blíž.

„Já taky o hodně přišel. Nepamatuju si ani svojí rodinu," řekl a jak ta slova vypustil z tlamy, už jich zalitoval. Skullcrusher se přece nebude zajímat o rodinu nějakých Nočních Běsů! Teď už jen doufal, že je řekl tak tiše, jak jen to bylo možné. K jeho překvapení ale Rumblehorn zvedl svojí rudou hlavu a zeptal se: „Ty si opravdu nepamatuješ? A cítil ses někdy tak, jako teď já?"

Bezzubku jeho slova šokovala. Ano, mnohokrát se cítil jako on, a i když je ani neznal, nad ztrátou své rodiny truchlil, ale ta bolest nebyla až taková. Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. Skullcrusher chvíli vypadal, že se chystá zaútočit, ale jaký by k tomu měl důvod? Že si nepamatuje?

„Tak to předpokládám, že jsme na stejné lodi," ušklíbl se větší drak. Noční Běs k němu už beze strachu přistoupil a posadil se. Oba draci teď seděli u mlýna s výhledem na oblohu, která se začala zbarvovat domodra a objevovaly se tam první hvězdy.

„Víš, že jsme si docela podobní?" zeptal se Skullcrusher. „Oba jsme přišli o věci, které nám byly blízké," pokračoval, „ale získali jsme tím spoustu nového." Bezzubka upřímně nečekal, že mu něco takového řekne. Vždyť ho má ignorovat, nesnášet ho! Proč ho vlastně zajímá, že přišel o rodinu?

Jeho nechápavost se zjevně odrážela v jeho tváři a Skullcrusher si toho všiml.

„To ale neznamená, že jsme větší přátelé, Alfo." Na oslovení si dal pořádný důraz. Bezzubka nic neříkal, jen čekal. „Ale tvoje dnešní přítomnost mi ulehčila jeden večer. Děkuji," dokončil Rumblehorn.

Noční Běs pořádně nepředpokládal, že se něco takového stane. Když začal mluvit o tom, že stále nejsou přátelé, tak proč vlastně přešel k tomu, aby mu poděkoval? Skullcrusher se zvednul.

„Dobrou noc, Alfo," řekl a Bezzubka odpověděl stejně. Větší drak se odebral ke stájím, ale Bezzubka tam seděl ještě dlouho po tom, co odešel. Proč najednou tak změnil oslovení? Předtím mu říkal Bezzubko, ale najednou je to zase Alfa? To ho ale tolik nezajímalo jako Skullcrusherova předchozí věta. _To ale neznamená, že jsme větší přátelé._

Bezzubka si uvědomoval, že před tím incidentem byli se Skullcrusherem přátelé, možná jako bratři. Spolu s Vikingy a dalšími draky mu nahrazoval rodinu, kterou nikdy neměl. Ale teď se odcizili. Bylo pro to jednoduché vysvětlení. Kliďas. Skullcrusher byl stále zlomený, ale Bezzubkovi se zdál o trochu veselejší, když odcházel. Myslel si snad, že si on, Bezzubka, zaslouží, aby trpěl stejným zármutkem, když přišel o rodinu? Nebo že si též vytrpěl dost? To nevěděl. Pro něj ale byla jedna věc jistá, a to, že dnes v noci se Skullcrusherem navázali přetrhané pouto přátelství, a tím i první krok k jeho znovuzrození.


	9. Letecká lekce

**Teď jsem si uvědomila, že se děj možná pohybuje až moc rychle, ale později se zase přeskočí dost času s nepotřebnými věcmi.**

 **I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

Bezzubkovy uši se náhle pohnuly - vždyť on úplně zapomněl na Rask! Byl tak zabrán svými vlastními problémy a problémy svých přátel, že zapomněl na někoho, kdo pomoc právě teď potřebuje skoro ze všeho nejvíc! Napjal křídla a s jedním mocným plácnutím do vzduchu vzlétnul.

Proč musí zrovna on být vzhůru každou noc? Kdyby se nikdy nestal ten incident s Dragem, určitě by teď mohl být někde schoulený v klidu a ráno unikat Kliďasovi z dohledu. _Ale to byste nikdy nenašli Valku,_ ozval se protivný hlas v jeho hlavě. _A nikdy by ses nestal Alfou_. Bezzubka instinktivně zavrčel. Jeho mysl se právě přela s tou Alfa částí, s tou, které se bál víc, než nějakého obřího draka. Koneckonců dokázal, že je silnější i jak Bewilderbeast, tak Rudá Smrt. Ale teď znovu, pokaždé mu někdo pomáhal. _Nikdy bys nenašel Rask_ , ozvala se protivně Alfa část a Bezzubka pochopil, že tuhle vnitřní bitvu prohrál. Stejně jako tu poslední. Proč měla Alfa část takovou sílu, to nevěděl. Ale nechtěl to.

Velkým obloukem obletěl mlýn, aby ho jedna z jeho lopat nesrazila a už naučeně se podíval na vesnici pod ním. V kovárně se svítilo, ale z tohohle úhlu nemohl Škyťáka vidět. Bude ho podporovat na svatbě. Noční Běs se otočil k lesu. Raven Point bylo pěkné místo, trochu dál od vesnice, i když zezačátku mu tak krásné nepřipadalo. Ale teď v noci to byl ráj pro draky - pokud by nebyl Blp tak blízko. Od té doby, co Vikingové postavili stáje pro draky, se většina divokých draků nechala zkrotit nebo se tam prostě přestěhovala. I když Bezzubka si byl jistý, že kdyby to bylo nutné, pud sebezáchovy se v nich probudí a oni se budou moci zase vrátit do přírody. Nepochyboval, že jednoho dne by se něco takového mohlo stát, a on na to chtěl být připravený. Když ne psychicky, tak aspoň fyzicky. V divočině nebylo tolik jídla, kolik si mohli dovolit s Vikingy. Ale dokud bude žít ve vesnici, nemusí se nějak omezovat.

Bezzubka se sám při sebe ušklíbl, ale nebyl to zlomyslný škleb. Spíš smutný, protože si právě uvědomil, že padla noc, a Rask na něj bude určitě naštvaná, minimálně za ten včerejšek, že jde pozdě a že ještě nevyřídil vzkaz Alfovi. _Ach, kdyby tak věděla_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a začal klesat.

Rokle byla na první pohled opuštěná. Ale když přistál, všiml si světlého odlesku, určitě šupiny. Bezzubka se rozhlédl. Rask nikde neviděl, ale bylo mu jasné, že to nemohla opustit. Neumí létat! _Ale co kdyby zkusila vyskočit podél skály, zamávala křídly a zjistila, že to jde?_ napadlo ho nešťastně. Potom by přišel o jediného dračího kamaráda, díky kterému tyhle těžké dny přežíval. Někde v hlavě pomalu začínal chápat, že se na Rask moc upíná. A to je špatně. Protože ona je svobodná, může tady jen zůstat, dokud se neuzdraví, a potom může odletět. Bylo to snadné jako facka. A kdyby Blp opravdu opustila, pro Bezzubku by to byla pořádná rána. Spíše ta facka.

„Rask?" zavolal váhavě do tmy. Žádná odpověď, nikde se nic nepohnulo. „Rask?" zkusil to znovu. Opět nic. Bezzubka se ztuhlý na místě zastavil. To přece není možné, aby odletěla. Navíc se zraněnou nohou by to nedokázala. Co když se jí něco stalo? Noční Běs zvedl čumák a začichal. Do nosu se mu dostaly všechny možné pachy, ale ten, který hledal, byl kompletně všude, takže mu to nebylo k ničemu.

„Rask? Kde jsi?" zavolal znovu, tentokrát už dost zoufale. Nic.

Nic. To bylo všechno, co se mu dostalo v odpovědi. To nebylo moc příjemné. Bezzubka zamával ocasem ze strany na stranu. Cítil, jak se zařízení na jeho falešné ploutvi dotýká té normální. Když to takhle v tichu vnímal, ten pocit, kdy se kov dotýkal šupin, nebyl zrovna dvakrát příjemný, ale rozhodně to bylo lepší, než situace, ve které se momentálně nacházel. _Proč by ti Rask odpovídala, že?_ dobírala si ho Alfa strana. _Ublížil jsi jí, ne? Smál ses jí. Proč by tě chtěla vidět?_

Pravda, prolétlo Bezzubkovi hlavou, ale nepřestával doufat, že tam Rask opravdu někde je. _Budu muset prostě hledat_. Pomalu se rozešel podél jezera. Měsíc rokli trochu osvětloval, a tak Bezzubka viděl, že nikde kolem jezera žádný drak opravdu není, protože by ho světlo z měsíce osvětlovalo, ale chtěl mít jistotu. Chvilkami cítil vodu, když omylem zhoupl ocas moc do strany a voda mu omyla ploutev. Bylo mu jedno, jestli to byla ta umělá nebo normální, v téhle chvíli se staral jen o to, aby zjistil, kde je Rask.

Obešel celé jezero a teď se zaměřil spíše na neosvětlená místa. Už od narození věděl, že tma je největším přítelem Nočního Běsa. Maskují se v ní, z ní také útočí. Kompletně neviditelní pod rouškou noci. Bezzubka se trochu zatřásl. Pokud by byla Rask na něj opravdu hodně naštvaná, mohla by zaútočit. Ale proč by čekala tak dlouho? Překvapení bylo dalším mistrovstvím Nočních Běsů, ale Bezzubka si byl jistý, že ho na vlastní kůži zažít nechce.

Pokračoval, až došel k malému výklenku. Škyťákův štít tam už dávno nebyl, jednou ho tak trochu použili jako cvičný terč. Bezzubka došel až k němu. Vzápětí se trochu odvrátil, protože se mu přímo do očí zableskla šupina. Rask. Konečně.

Vypadalo to, že dračice tvrdě spí, ale když se ještě trochu přiblížil, varovně zavrčela. Jedno oko měla otevřené dokořán, přesně ve stylu divokých draků, kteří takhle spali.

„Běž pryč," řekla otráveně, ale Bezzubka se tentokrát nechtěl nechat tak snadno vyhnat.

„Omlouvám se," řekl. „Za to, co jsem ti včera řekl, že neumíš létat. Kdyby se to stalo mně, asi bych se taky bál. Jestli chceš, můžu tě to naučit a-"

„Ale mě nezajímá, jestli mě to naučíš!" vyjela Rask. Bezzubka bezděčně ucouvl. Nechtěl mít na krku zuřivou samici. _Co jsem jen udělal špatně?_ přemítal v duchu. Tušil ale, že se to brzy dozví.

„Měl jsi celý den! To sis nemohl vzít volno, aby ses třeba jenom přišel ukázat?! Abych věděla, že jsi po včerejší bouřce v pořádku?! Na omluvě mi nezáleží, mohl ses tady aspoň stavit! Dneska tě nechci ani vidět!" S těmi slovy se zvedla a popošla o kus dál, až kam mohla.

Bezzubka věděl, že má pravdu. Mohl se tady alespoň zastavit. Měl na to koneckonců spoustu času. A co dělal? Hrál si s mláďaty, uklidňoval Škyťáka a začal to urovnávat se Skullcrusherem. Bylo toho opravdu tolik? Noční Běs provinile sklopil uši, ale zároveň mu došlo, že tohle byla ta část Rask, kterou ještě nezná. Jsou všechny samice tak výbušné? Nebo to je jenom proto, že toho mají mnohem méně na práci? Je Rask taková jen proto, že se nudila? Nebo že byla spoustu let někde zavřená, a teď chce poznávat svět? Bezzubka nevěděl. Vážně neměl nejmenší stopu, která by mu pomohla rozluštit její chování.

Trochu si odfrkl a otočil se. Bylo to už hrozně dávno, co tady byl sám, opuštěný a zraněný. Už ho ani pořádně nebavilo vzpomínat. Chtěl tohle všechno mít za sebou. Jako drak se na to díval z normálního pohledu - čekat, až to někdo udělá. Tohle bylo obecné pravidlo v dračí hierarchii a platilo víceméně pro výše postavené draky. Jenže jako Alfa to musí udělat on. Zhluboka vydechl a přehodil ocas přes větev stromu. Dnes bude spát jako netopýr. Bezzubka se ujistil, že nespadne, a nasměroval se tak, aby viděl na puklinu, ve které se skrývala Rask. Potom si pohodlně položil křídla přes tělo a snažil se usnout.

Říše snů k němu ale nepřicházela, ať se snažil, jak chtěl. A to v minulých dnech byl vzhůru celé noci a dnes už konečně doufal, že by se mohl trochu prospat. Ale asi to nebylo zrovna to pravé ořechové. Chvíli visel zavěšený jako netopýr a sledoval puklinu, to ho ale po několika minutách omrzelo. Měl šílenou touhu odejít a najít Škyťáka, ale nechtělo se mu zase opouštět Rask. Stejně by nemohl Škyťákovi říct, co ho trápí. Bezzubka přivřel oči. Měl jistotu, že rozhodně neusne.

Tato jistota ho ale teď zklamala. Možná už byl moc vyčerpaný, že se jeho tělo prostě rozhodlo, že se prospí, ale tohle asi nebyl zrovna ten nejlepší čas. Bezzubka nechtěl mít další noční můru. Koneckonců doufal, že po včerejší noci ho už nebudou otravovat, ale to se mýlil. A i když dnes večer byl ve společnosti někoho, koho bral jako dostatečnou společnost, s Rask to asi nefungovalo. Nebo toho nebyl hoden.

 _Dnes nebyl Bezzubka na Dračí hoře, nebyl ani na Blpu. Popravdě neměl ponětí, kde je. Všechno tam bylo bílé, dokonce stál na něčem průzračně bílém, snad to nebyla ani podlaha. Noční Běs přivřel oči, protože ho odrazy světla z bílého vězení oslepovaly._

 _Rozhlédl se. Nikde nebyla žádná nápověda, kde je. Byl naprosto sám, stojící někde ve výšce, protože se mu najednou zdálo, že tu podlahu pod tlapami vlastně necítí. Když si to uvědomil, instinktivně roztáhl křídla, aby alespoň chytil vzduch a nespadl, záhy však zjistil, že to nebylo třeba. Prostě stál na místě a díval se kolem sebe; od šupin se mu odrážely paprsky bílé a šedé, oči měl skoro zavřené, ale přesto viděl, stál ve vzduchu, a přesto nepadal._

 _Ani po několika nekonečných minutách se obraz nezměnil. Bezzubka už si začínal říkat, že se mu to jenom zdá, nevypadalo to tak skutečně jako sny předešlých nocí a Noční Běs věřil, že to prostě přejde. Očividně to byla chyba, protože jen co se začal přemlouvat, že tu oslepující bílou krajinu bude prostě jen ignorovat, před ním se to zavlnilo._

 _Nejdříve se bílá jen lehce stočila, ale vlnění přebíhalo do kruhu, postupně se začala objevovat šedá barva. Bezzubka odvrátil pohled, nechtěl vidět, co bude za tím, jenže s hrůzou zjistil, že stejné vlnění probíhá i v dalších částech. Některá z nich nebyla tolik rozsáhlá, ale barevné spektrum bylo obrovské - jedno bylo takové světle zelené, druhé světle modré, další hnědé._

 _Oslepující bílá začala pomalu odeznívat a Bezzubka znovu otevřel oči. Barvy ve vlněních se začaly více rýsovat a potom nabíraly i tvar postav. Noční Běs zalapal po dechu, když z toho úplně prvního vystoupila Rask, tmavá jako noc, její jizvy nezmizely, byla to dokonalá kopie originálu. Bezzubka jí teď nechtěl čelit. Mám dost problémů, nepotřebuju je ještě tady, pomyslel si a odvrátil se od dračí samice, aby narazil na Škyťáka. Jako Rask tam jen stál a některé tvary jeho těla se pomalu dokončovaly. Měl prázdný výraz, ale stejně v něm Bezzubka viděl tolik živého. Otřásl se. Koutkem oka viděl kopie Astrid, Stormfly, celého spolku dračí akademie, dokonce i některé Vikingy - Kliďase, Tlamouna, Gustava… I Valku s Cloudjumperem. Stejně jako jejich draky. A najednou si přál, aby se vrátila ta bílá barva, která nic nedělala, a on se mohl schoulit do klubíčka a spát._

 _Všichni už byli kompletně normální. Bezzubka tam jen stál a čekal. Neměl tušení, co udělají, ale věděl, že to nebude pěkné. Zaútočí snad? Ani jeden z draků nebo lidí se nepohnul. Je to jen nějaká iluze, která skončí jedinou myšlenkou?_

 _Najednou se něco pohnulo. Noční Běs trochu přimhouřil oči a zjistil, že cestu k němu si razí Tesák, křivky jeho těla se postupně vlnily a znovu dokončovaly, když se hýbal. Děsovec zavrčel a Bezzubka zaujal obranný postoj. Nechtěl používat bojový, protože i kdyby to byl jen sen, svým přátelům by nikdy neublížil. Tesák to ale očividně viděl jinak._

 _„Pamatuješ na to, když jsme se poprvé potkali?" zavrčel temně. Bezzubka si na to moc dobře pamatoval. Tenkrát před ním zachránil Škyťáka, a tak váhavě přikývl._

 _„Existují jen boje na život a na smrt, ale to nebyl boj ani na jedno," pokračoval Děsovec. Noční Běs polkl. Už mu začalo docházet, co bude muset dělat. Tesák chtěl dokončit boj, a to znamenalo, že jeden z nich musí zemřít._

 _Bez varování ho však něco popadlo za ramena. Vzhlédl na svého věznitele. Nebyl to jen jeden drak, ale dva. Brk s Hrkem a Skullcrusher. Oba temně vrčeli a nevypadalo to, že by ho chtěli pustit. Jejich drápy se Bezzubkovi zaryly do masa, až musel drak skousnout zuby, aby nedal najevo slabost._

 _Další a další draci se přidávali spolu s lidmi. Zdálo se, že všichni mají nějakou zbraň a křičeli to nejhorší, co jim v životě Bezzubka udělal._

 _„Chtěl jsi mě zabít!"_

 _„Proč nechceš ukončit souboj na život a na smrt?"_

 _„Jsi obyčejný necita, když nevíš, jak pomoct dračici!"_

 _„Utekl jsi s ostatními, když jsem vás měl hlídat?"_

 _„Zabil jsi Kliďase!"_

 _„Nikdy ses neměl stát Alfou, nemáš na to právo!"_

 _„Moje noha je taková kvůli TOBĚ!"_

 _„Ale vždyť s tou nohou jsme si kvit," namítl Bezzubka vysíleně. Zranění způsobená přáteli mu nedělala žádnou velkou službu a to ho oslabovalo. Vždyť Škyťak sám před několika dny říkal, že je to v pořádku._

 _Jenže tenhle falešný měl jiný názor._

 _„To kvůli tobě mám zničený život!" vyjekl mladý muž. Ne, tohle není pravda, tohle je jen sen, zavřel Bezzubka oči. Věděl, že to nemůže být pravda. Nemůže. A to mu pomohlo nevnímat Škyťákův hlas tak jasně. Přece mu dokázal, že je jeho nejlepší kamarád a z ničeho ho neviní._

 _Nejhorší rána však přišla ne od Škyťáka, ale od Rask. Sice od té falešné, ale pořád to byla Rask._

 _„Kéž bys mě nikdy nenašel, raději zemřu, než mít TEBE za společnost!"_

 _Ne! Ne, to všechno je jen v mé hlavě! zaúpěl Bezzubka v duchu, teplá krev mu stékala po těle, rány už ani nebolely. Pomalu začínal ztrácet vědomí, nevnímal horu draků a lidí, která na něm ležela a ubližovala mu, nevnímal další nová zranění, už ani neposlouchal, které hrozné chyby v jeho životě mu vytýkali jeho falešní přátelé. Chtěl to jen skončit…_

 _A pak se jeho vize projasnila, všechno bylo zase v pořádku. Viděl znovu jasně, a když se podíval na tělo, zranění neexistovala. Nezbyla žádná stopa po tom, co se tady odehrávalo ještě před několika okamžiky._

 _Bezzubka se postavil. Byl v té bílé místnosti, ale v dálce se rýsovalo cosi černého. Noční Běs nasucho polkl. Ne, už ne! pomyslel si, ale hluboko tam dole věděl, že to není k ničemu. Tmavý obrys nabíral podobu a najednou Bezzubka hleděl do své vlastní tváře. Tedy, ne úplně do své, tenhle Bezzubka byl jiný, ale jen trochu. Nebyl větší ani menší, jediný rozdíl ve vzhledu byly oči, které vypadaly mnohem odhodlaněji, a modrá záře, co se táhla po celé délce jeho hřbetu a po čele._

 _„Ty jsi…" začal Bezzubka. Tušil, kdo by tenhle druhý drak mohl být, ale potřeboval mít jistotu. Jeho protějšek se zasmál a pomalu, vychutnávajíc si každé slovo, prohlásil: „Ano, jsem to já, ta strana, kterou nenávidíš, tvá Alfa strana."_

 _Bezzubka zíral na Alfu a po celém těle cítil nervózní mravenčení. Nebylo to poprvé; přesně ten samý pocit měl, když se na něj podíval Bewilderbeast Draga Bludvista. Oba draci stáli naproti sobě, ale Bezzubka si nemohl pomoct a zaujal spíše obranný postoj, i když věděl, že ani předtím mu nebyl k ničemu._

 _Alfa Bezzubka se zasmál. Nebyl to chladný a nepřátelský smích, ale zároveň to nebyl ani příjemný přátelský._

 _„Ty si vážně myslíš, že budeme bojovat? Proti mně nemáš žádnou šanci. Jen se podívej, kolika tvým takzvaným přátelům jsi ublížil." Bezzubkovo levé ucho se pohnulo, ať se ho snažil jakkoliv ignorovat. Kdyby měl jen trochu víc času, dokázal by zbytek nevnímat, ale další Alfova slova byla tvrdá jako nůž z kamene a zasáhla ho přímo do srdce._

 _„Myslíš, že Rask někdy přestaneš lhát?" řekl Alfa pobaveně, „vždyť ta už brzo nebude vědět, komu má vůbec věřit. Jestli jsi opravdu její kamarád. To proto tě to tak zaujalo?" Bezzubka se pořádně nadechl a potom i vydechl. Zprvu to vypadalo, že otevírá tlamu, aby mu něco řekl, ale potom se nad jeho slovy zamyslel._

 _„Co Škyťák? Opravdu si myslíš, že je stále tvým nejlepším přítelem?" pokračoval druhý drak. „Odpověď je ne. Škyťák má teď svoje starosti, nemůže se starat ještě o draka. Copak jsi neviděl, že nechce být v tvé společnosti?" zeptal se Alfa Bezzubka a ten uvězněný sklopil hlavu. Asi měl pravdu. Škyťák dnes ráno opravdu nechtěl být v jeho společnosti._

 _Má pravdu, pomyslel si nešťastně. Jsem naprosto nemožný. Měl bych se sám za sebe stydět._

 _„Nebudeš odpovídat?" zeptal se Alfa klidně. Měl s ním trpělivost, ale Bezzubka si ho nevšímal. Na to byl až moc zabraný do myšlenek. A navíc neměl žádný zájem danou otázku zodpovědět._

 _„Tak to tě budu muset přinutit," zašklebil se druhý drak a modrá záře na jeho hřbetě zesílila. Zezačátku se nic nedělo, ale potom se po bílé stěně rozlily tmavé paprsky, plazící se pomalu k Bezzubkovi. A on věděl, co to je. A nechtěl to znovu zažít. A když nikdy, tak opravdu už nikdy._

 _Noční Běs se obrátil a dal na útěk. Na zemi byl rychlý, teď si k tomu pomáhal ještě křídly, takže by byl mnohem rychlejší. Uběhl několik temp a s úlekem zjistil, že ho jeho Alfa strana nepronásleduje, jen ty tmavé proužky lezoucí po stěně._

 _Bezzubka běžel dlouho, tak dlouho, až si byl téměř jistý, že ho nic a nikdo nemůže sledovat, a tak se zastavil. Už ho ani nepřekvapovalo, že je stále v tom bílém vězení, ale co ho polekalo víc - temné pruhy na zdech se během chvilky o hodně rozšířily a teď vynechávaly jen proužek, na kterém stál. Z jednoho světlého pruhu vystoupil druhý Bezzubka._

 _„Tak co? Už budeš odpovídat?" zašklebil se, vědom si toho, že Bezzubka nemá jinou možnost._

 _Nevěděl, co má dělat. Nemá snad nějaká práva? V realitě možná, ale tohle byl sen, a Bezzubka se z něj nemohl probudit!_

 _„Já nevím, opravdu nevím!" vykřikl zoufale. Alfa se zasmál. Tentokrát to byl zuřivý smích._

 _„Jsi zbabělec, Bezzubko," řekl, „dnes tě tudíž ještě ušetřím, ale příště už nebudu tak milosrdný." Na chvilku se odmlčel. „A potom, potom budeš trpět."_

 _Zachytil Bezzubkův zděšený výraz a levý koutek jeho tlamy se trochu stáhnul._

 _„Ale nemysli to tak, že já jsem ten zlý, však se dozvíš, co s tebou mám v plánu." Znovu se zasmál._

 _Bezzubka se rozhlédl po místnosti. Paprsky kolem něho se ani nestahovaly, ani nepřibližovaly, prostě tam byly. A pokud se jich nechtěl dotknout, nemohl se hnout. Ano, mohl by vzletět, ale kudy by se potom dostal z té noční můry? A tak jen trpělivě snášel škodolibé poznámky Alfa strany, ačkoliv byly dosti nesprávné. I Alfa Bezzubka věděl, že jeho protějšek není žádný zbabělec._

 _Svěsil hlavu. Věděl, že je slabý. A…_

 _Žádné příště se neuskuteční, zašeptal mu vzdálený hlásek v jeho hlavě. Bezzubka mu naslouchal. Ale jen do té doby, než ucítil ostrou bolest v hrudi a vyděšeně vzhlédl, aby zjistil, co se stalo. Z plecí mu trčela tlapa Alfy, pokrytá krví, jeho krví. Bezzubka cítil, jak začíná ztrácet vědomí, ale jeho poslední myšlenka, než se probral, byla, že to bylo milosrdné._

Otevřel jedno oko. Byla dnešní noc klidná a nekřičel, nebo zase probudil Rask a sám o tom nevěděl? Ale počkat… Rask ho přece dnes nechce ani vidět, takže by ho stejně neprobudila. Pomalu otevřel i to druhé oko. Stále byla noc, ale zdálo se mu, že pomalu začíná ubývat hvězd. Dnes spal mnohem déle, ale zase si vybavil poslední slova Alfa strany. Co s ním má v plánu? Jako kdyby neměl dost svých vlastních starostí! Ale musel uznat, že některá jeho slova byla pravda. Jak dlouho má vlastně v úmyslu Rask lhát? Do té doby, než to sama zjistí?

Bezzubka zjistil, že mu po šupinách stékají malé kapičky studeného potu, takže potichu seskočil ze stromu, na kterém visel. Byl si jistý, že Rask neprobudí, pokud tedy už nebyla vzhůru. Došel k lesklé hladině jezera a spatřil svůj odraz ve vodě osvětlené měsícem. To, co uviděl, ho celkem vystrašilo. Navenek možná mohl vypadat normálně a v pořádku, jako kdyby se nic nestalo, ale v jeho očích se odrážela hrůza, strach, který se jen tak nedal přehlédnout. Všiml by si ho i Hníva a ten byl skoro slepý! _To není dobré_ , proletělo mu hlavou.

Bezzubka se smotal do klubíčka, ani se neobtěžoval tu zem nějak předehřát, jako to měl ve zvyku. Věděl, že se musí uklidnit, jinak každý bude vědět, že to ve funkci Alfy moc dlouho nevydrží. A Bezzubka měl jasno, že musí urovnat záležitosti mezi draky co nejdřív, protože čím méně starostí, tím menší bude šance, že by někdo zaútočil z jejich vlastních řad. Toho se ale Noční Běs neobával. Jeho strach spočíval v tom, že nebude schopen ochránit ty, na kterých mu záleží - a to nejenom lidi a draky, ale i celý ostrov. Byl to přece jeho domov, místo, kde našel lásku, kterou by mu nikdo nikdy v hnízdě Rudé Smrti nemohl dopřát. A Bezzubka byl za to vděčný.

Celý zbytek noci proležel s otevřenýma očima, snažil se zachytit sebemenší pohyb, který stejně nepřicházel, a soustředil se na problém s draky. Ale zatím neměl žádnou možnost, jak vyřešit všechny ty nešváry o dračích právech, hádky draků z Dračí hory s těmi z hnízda Rudé Smrti, ale jak se včera sám přesvědčil, nejlepší možnost se většinou naskytne v těch nejméně vhodných chvílích.

Ráno přišlo mnohem později, než předpokládal. Sice zmizely hvězdy a obloha zesvětlala, ale až potom si Bezzubka uvědomil, že začíná zima a východ slunce je později. A to i tady na Blpu, bohem zapomenuté oblasti. A s tím si uvědomil ještě jednu nepříjemnost, kterou si přál, aby se jí vůbec nemusel zabývat. Blížil se Snoggletog, vikinské svátky, což byla doba, kdy draci odlétají vyvést potomky. Bezzubka si položil hlavu na mokrou trávu před ním a snažil se zaostřit na malou kapku rosy, která se mu skvěla před čumákem. Draci budou odlétat na místo svého narození, takže by se rozdělili na dva proudy. Ale jak pro nebesa má on, Bezzubka, zařídit, aby letěli jen na jedno místo? Využít autoritu Alfy a nakázat jim to? Nebude potom stejný, jak Dragův Bewilderbeast, jen vydávat rozkazy? Nebo by měl požádat třeba Cloudjumpera, aby mu pomohl?

Bezzubkovi se z hrdla vydíral lítostný sten a drak se přetočil na záda. V posledních dnech si začínal všímat, že když má nějaké problémy, více se projevuje jeho už tak hravá povaha. Noční Běs tam ležel na zádech, jen tak pozoroval mraky plující po obloze, a říkal si, jestli by se neměl vrátit. Ale potom se zarazil. Připomněla se mu slova ze snu a uvědomil si, že by to asi nebylo příliš vhodné. A navíc nechtěl mít na krku Rask naštvanou víc, než bylo třeba. A v tuhle chvíli začal uvažovat, jestli s ním už bude ochotná dnes ráno mluvit.

Neměl by jí třeba udělat nějakou laskavost? Bezzubka zatřepal hlavou. Nikdy o žádném drakovi takhle neuvažoval, ale stále si namlouval, že to je síla rasy. Byli přece Noční Běsi, nebo ne? Neměli by se draci jeden o druhého starat? _No, Alfa určitě_ , pomyslel si škodolibě. Nějaké to Alfa kouzlo by se hodilo, vyřešit všechny problémy.

Bezzubka vstal a pomalu šel k jezeru. Nachytá snídani. Vešel jednou nohou do jezera a trochu se zatřásl, jak byla voda studená. Jako plaz to ale rychle překonal a došel tam až po břicho. Jak mu o ně voda šplouchala, rozhodl se, že není nutné, aby šel dál. Na lovení ryb bude tahle hloubka bohatě stačit. Chvilku sledoval hladinu a potom hlavou prudce vyrazil dopředu. Tentokrát ale chňapl naprázdno.

Ale netrvalo dlouho a za ním na zemi byla pěkná hromádka ryb a Bezzubka teď už jenom lovil porci navíc. Měl hlad, včera přece jen neměl moc k večeři, a tak už jedl každou rybu, kterou chytil, a doufal, že ty nalovené budou Rask stačit. Zahleděl se na oblohu. Už bylo jasno, dnes to vypadalo na nádherný den, odpoledne by možná mohla přijít bouřka.

Bezzubku teď ale víc zajímalo, kde je Rask. Vždyť už pěknou dobu bylo světlo, ale ona ještě nedala najevo žádné známky toho, že by byla vzhůru, a to ho trápilo. Nestalo se jí něco? A protože nechtěl narušovat její soukromí, zkusmo zavolal: „Rask? Jsi vzhůru?" Zprvu se odpověď nedostavila a Bezzubka si začal dělat starosti, ale potom se její čumák objevil za malou zatáčkou a nakonec vyšla celá zpoza pukliny do rokle.

„Promiň," zazívala, „trochu jsem se tam zasekla." To si Bezzubka dokázal živě představit, nebylo tam tolik prostoru pro draka. A hlavně tak velkého. Možná, kdyby to byla jiná situace, by se smál, ale to mu teď nepřipadalo moc vhodné. A tak jen chápavě přikývl a hlavou ukázal na ryby.

„Snídaně," prohlásil a trochu poodstoupil, aby Rask mohla projít.

Když dračice procházela kolem něj, Bezzubka si nemohl nevšimnout odřeného stehna. Krev jí naštěstí netekla, měla jen trochu sedřené šupiny, ale určitě to muselo být z toho, jak se snažila vyprostit, pokud se opravdu zasekla. A Bezzubka věděl, že tam není zrovna hodně místa.

Rask se zastavila.

„Zíráš," prohlásila nezúčastněně. _A jo_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka. Zapomněl, že draci dokážou vycítit, když se na ně někdo dívá.

„Tu odřeninu máš z dnešního rána?" zeptal se starostlivě. Aby to tak řekl, nikdy pořádně nevěděl, jak vyléčit zranění, jediné, co pro něj vždy fungovalo, bylo olíznout jej.

Dračice přikývla a ani se nestihla otočit, když se jí Bezzubka zeptal, jak se má její noha.

„Škyťák by dnes mohl přijít a převázat ti to, ale má trochu problémy, takže nevím," dodal rychle, ale sám nevěděl, jestli vůbec on sám bude moct přijít večer. Stále tady byl problém útočících draků, a nikdo netušil, kdy by mohli zaútočit znovu. A tentokrát by to už mohl někdo odnést.

„To je v pořádku," řekla Rask a trochu tlapu zvedla. Obvaz na ní stále držel, ale Bezzubka by byl stejně radši, kdyby ho dostala nový. Dál už se druhý Noční Běs nezajímal o svá zranění a podle smrtícího pohledu, který vrhl na Bezzubku, se o nich už dál nechtěl bavit. Přešla k rybám.

„Ty jsou všechny pro mě?" řekla překvapeně, když viděla tu pořádnou hromádku. Bezzubka přikývl a jen tak přemýšlel, co se děje nahoře ve vesnici, jestli ho třeba nepotřebují. _A pokud ano, vědí, kde mě najdou,_ řekl si v duchu.

„Ale co ty?" zeptala se Rask a přišla k němu s jednou rybou v tlamě. Očividně měla být pro něj.

„Já už měl," odvětil Bezzubka nepřítomným tónem. A najednou ho něco napadlo. Další nevinná lež? _Ale je to pro dobrý účel_ , napomenul se optimisticky. To ho přesvědčilo, že si to klidně může dovolit.

„Dnes tady můžu zůstat a naučit tě létat," prohlásil, až Rask spolkla rybu, kterou měla, a zakuckala se. Její oči se rozzářily.

„Vážně?" zeptala se nadšeně, ale zároveň opatrně, jako kdyby si myslela, že to může být jen planá šance. Bezzubka přikývl. Někdo se o to tam nahoře přece jen postará, ale potom bude mít on hlídku v noci.

Bezzubka nerad spal ve stájích s ostatními draky. Víceméně protože tam nebyl Škyťák, ale ten už taky více času trávil s Astrid, a dále proto, že si někdy od draků vysloužil chladné pohledy, i když neměl ponětí, co udělal, že ho obdarovávají něčím takovým. Proto, když nemohl spát ve Škyťákově pokoji na své kamenné posteli, byl venku a držel hlídku. A dnes, i když na to neměl pořádně náladu, byl unavený a otrávený, si ji chtěl vzít.

Rask na místě nadšeně poskočila. Po prvním dopadu s bolestným výrazem nadzdvihla obvázanou nohu, ale dál tancovala na místě, snažíc se, aby si to Bezzubka náhodou nerozmyslel. Její výraz měl na něj takový uklidňující vliv, byla to mnohem lepší léčba, než koupel v jezeře, a Bezzubka se nemohl dočkat, až ji vezme nahoru do vesnice.

„Tak můžeme?" zeptal se a v očekávání se na ni podíval. Rask přikývla a nemohla se dočkat své první letecké lekce.

Bezzubka si nemohl pomoct, aby se neusmál nad jejím dětinským přístupem. Připomínala mu tak moc jeho samotného, když měli jít se Škyťákem létat. Ale na druhou stranu to kompletně chápal. Létání byla radost, taková kratochvíle, ale mnohokrát mu schopnost létat i zachránila život. Třeba tenkrát, když bojoval s tou Plíživou Smrtí. Poprvé se seznámili v hnízdě Rudé Smrti a moc se nepohodli. Bezzubka si to přesně nepamatoval, ale věděl, že to bylo kvůli postavení v noční smečce. Brr. Když na to teď pomyslel, tak se otřásl. Sloužit u Rudé Smrti bylo už tak dost hrozné, ale když k tomu musel být Alfa smečky… Rudá Smrt nevybírala svoje Alfy podle toho, jestli toho jsou hodni, ne, byli to ti nejkrutější a nejzákeřnější draci bažící po krvi. A Bezzubka se podle toho také řídil. Protože nic jiného neznal.

Ale teď už to je jiné, to věděl. Už se nenechá nikým ovládat a nebude spoléhat na nevědomost. Má rodinu a skvělé přátele. A bude je chránit.

Rask nedočkavě poskakovala, a tak usoudil, že ji nemusí nechat déle čekat. Navíc měl den volna, ne? V nejhorším případě ví minimálně Stormfly, kde ho najde. Ale Bezzubka nepochyboval, že se o sebe ten jeden den zvládnou postarat sami. Přece jen to takhle bylo poslední čtyři roky, tak draci z Blpu kdyžtak pomůžou těm z Dračí hory.

Bezzubka se na chvíli rozhlédl a váhavě se nadechl. Rask přestala poskakovat a zeptala se: „Přijde dnes Škyťák?" Noční Běs nevěděl proč, ale začínalo se mu zdát, že by Rask byla nadšená ze setkání s ním. Bylo by to proto, že Škyťák je první člověk, který se k ní choval jinak než Drago? Určitě by to byla možnost. Nebo proto, že je to jeho nejlepší kamarád a on je na něj dost fixovaný. Bezzubka se rozhodl odpovědět pravdivě (pro jednou).

„Nevím," řekl a jak se tam poslouchal, ani od něj samotného to neznělo zrovna nějak nadšeně. Podíval se na Rask, ta ale jen chápavě pokývala hlavou. Pravděpodobně si uvědomovala, jak to pro něj musí být po útoku Draga těžké. Bezzubka tedy zahnal většinu negativních myšlenek, které byly pro tenhle den ne zrovna vhodné, a podíval se Rask zpříma do očí.

„Asi nejdřív budu muset prohlédnout tvoje křídla," řekl a zezačátku čekal, že mu bude odporovat, ale k jemu obrovskému překvapení křídla bez protestu roztáhla a vyčkávala. _Třeba si už začíná zvykat_ , napadlo ho a pomalu popošel k jejím křídlům a začal je důkladně zkoumat.

Nemohl si nevšimnout všech těch jizev, které pokrývaly křídla, stejně jako celý zbytek jejího těla. Jinak to ale vypadalo, když ji obešel asi dvakrát, že nic zlomeného nemá a s kostmi by v nepořádku taky nic neměla mít. Rask nadzdvihla obočí, takže teď měla takový roztomilý zvědavý výraz. Očividně ještě nebyla spokojená s tím, že by měl být Bezzubka takhle blízko, ale vyrovnala se s tím.

„Křídla máš v pořádku," prohlásil spokojeně Bezzubka, „teď ukaž ocas." Rask naštěstí držela jazyk za zuby, jak moc se chtěla naučit létat, jinak měl Bezzubka pocit, že by mu řekla něco peprného nebo ho rovnou flákla tím ocasem do hlavy. Proto byl Noční Běs i opatrný, když ho zkoumal. A stále měl na sobě oči Rask, která chtěla vědět, co dělá.

„Vypadá to dobře," zvedl hlavu Bezzubka a povzbudivě se usmál.

„Teorie tě snad ušetřím," řekl a odmlčel se. „Protože ji taky neznám." Na to si vysloužil od dračice úsměv, který mu prozrazoval, že ji to opravdu pobavilo. _Aspoň někoho moje nevědomost baví_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a pokračoval: „Základ je určitě mít roztáhlá křídla. Nerad praktikuju učení za pochodu a tady naštěstí není žádný sráz, odkud by to šlo… Co je?" zarazil se a podíval se na Rask, která těžko zakrývala smích.

Dračice nejdřív musela popadnout dech, aby se nerozesmála nahlas.

„Předpokládám, že tebe to učili za pochodu, když to takhle říkáš," odpověděla a tím donutila Bezzubku přemýšlet nad tím, jak se vlastně on naučil létat. Zamyslel se. Tenkrát musel být moc malý, ale co si pamatoval, tak uměl létat pořád.

„Vlastně nevím," odvětil a už se nadechl, aby pokračoval ve svém nesmyslném výkladu o létání, protože každý drak měl někde v hlavě zafixováno, jak se létá. Schopnost létat je vrozená schopnost, dalo by se říct, že instinkt - drak ví, jak se dostane do vzduchu, s přistáváním je to možná horší, jediné, co nedokáže rozpoznat, je doba, kdy má křídla dostatečně silná, aby ho udržela ve vzduchu. Na to potřebuje mladý drak rodiče. Ale i tak byl Bezzubkův výklad naprosto zbytečný.

„Ty nevíš, jak ses sám naučil létat?" zeptala se Rask, tentokrát už smrtelně vážně. Bezzubka zamával ocasem ze strany na stranu a trochu tvrději, než zamýšlel, řekl: „To teď nebudeme rozebírat, je to tvoje lekce." Dračice se trochu urazila a otráveně s nádechem vtipu v hlase odpověděla: „Tak dobře, pane učiteli." Bezzubka trochu zalitoval té hořkosti v hlase předtím, ale s tím se teď už nedalo nic dělat. Zhluboka si povzdechl.

„Základem létání jsou určitě křídla, takže je můžeš roztáhnout," popsal první část a zároveň dělal to samé, co ona, jen trochu zkušeněji a jak mu to vyhovovalo.

„Abys mohla létat, musíš mít obě části ocasní ploutve," pokračoval a hodil rychlý pohled na svojí automatickou ploutev. Byl aspoň rád, že Rask má obě dvě a nemusí řešit takové problémy, jako s tím má on sám.

Na chvíli odvrátil hlavu, ale v té malé chvíli, kdy se nedíval, se toho hodně stalo. Zatímco on sledoval rybu, jak se vynořila z jezera, několik krátkých vteřin letěla vzduchem a potom se zanořila zpět, Rask mohutně zazívala, zamávala křídly, začala dělat obličeje, které byly jen důkazem její netrpělivosti, a chtěla se začít honit za vlastním ocasem, když se Bezzubka obrátil zpátky.

„… a nesmíš zapomenout, že mávání křídly je cesta, jak se udržet ve vzduchu," citoval Noční Běs se zavřenýma očima, když je náhle otevřel. Rask naštěstí vycítila, kdy se chystal akci provést, a poslušně si sedla s trochu natočenou hlavou a vypadala jako zvědavé štěně.

„Nebyl tady někdo?" zeptal se Bezzubka, jeho tvář najednou nabyla ostražitého výrazu a jeho uši se jen mihly vzduchem. Vystrčil čumák, ale nikoho a nic necítil. Jen dva draky a zápach ryb, které tam ještě před hodinou ležely vylovené. Potom mu pohled spočinul na Rask. Ta se neklidně zavrtěla.

„To jsem byla asi já," řekla, ale to, že se chtěla honit za vlastním ocasem, to už nezmínila. Naštěstí.

Bezzubka si zhluboka oddechl a polevil v ostražitosti. Zrovna teď netoužil mít nějaký další útok, který by musel zažehnávat. Víceméně proto, že chtěl konečně mít volno. A zadruhé byl dost unavený, teď by neporazil ani ovci. A než se naučí být Alfou? To předpokládal, že ovce budou do té doby létat a závodit s draky, jako to oni dělají s nimi teď. Dobře, ne. To by bylo už moc, ale i tak Bezzubka nepochyboval, že mu všechno zabere až přespříliš času.

Bezzubka se nadechl a chtěl pokračovat, ale Rask ho tentokrát přerušila.

„Nemůžeme už začít?" zeptala se netrpělivě, možná až moc, ale to v tomhle případě Bezzubkovi nevadilo. Každý drak se těšil na let, musel by být blázen, aby neměl rád létání. Nebo strach z výšek. Přikývl.

„Tak začneme."

„Bezzubko!" vykřikla Rask při druhém pokusu, kdy několikrát zamávala křídly a ocitla se celá ve vzduchu. První pokus jí absolutně nevyšel, jak ucítila, že se nohama odlepuje od země, hned toho nechala, ale po Bezzubkově dalším přemlouvání a vysvětlování, že si na to zvykne, nabyla větší jistoty a chtěla to zkusit znovu. Ale teď nervózně mávala křídly, a držela se ve vzduchu na stejném místě.

„Já spadnu!" vykřikla, když omylem jedním křídlem mávla víc a celá se naklonila.

„Nespadneš!" odpověděl Bezzubka ze země, „jsi tři metry nad zemí. To se ti nic nestane." Už na začátku musel uznat, že druhý drak má ponětí, co a jak dělat, jen to prostě nedokázal uplatnit. Nebo to byla další věc, která byla od dob Draga zapomenuta? Bezzubkovi připadalo, že Rask jen potřebuje praxi. Hodně praxe, aby byl přesnější, ale ty náznaky tam rozhodně byly. Ale když měl příležitost naučit ji to úplně od začátku, nechtěl se zabývat teorií, že to jen zapomněla. Mohla se bát výšek i předtím a létat. To byla u draků vzácná fobie, ale rozhodně ne neexistující. Bylo to docela dobře možné, že pokud zažila nějakou katastrofu za letu, bude se bát.

Rask se nedůvěřivě podívala pod sebe.

„Nejsem si tak jistá. Ty stojíš na zemi," podotkla a hlas se jí trochu třásl. Bezzubka pocítil nutkání protočit oči.

„V tom případě sniž frekvenci, kterou máváš křídly," poradil jí Bezzubka. „To tě snese dolů."

Dračice o trochu výš nad ním se už na něj nedívala, spíš před sebe, aby neviděla, že je vlastně ve vzduchu.

„A teď normálně, prosím," řekla jen a Bezzubka si připomněl, že Rask žila mnoho let jen ve společnosti Draga a jeho draků a pravděpodobně nemá ponětí, co to je frekvence. A když už jsme u toho, on to taky až tak přesně nevěděl. Takže vlastně taky neměl právo říkat to.

„Mávej pomaleji křídly," odpověděl a Rask se doslova zhrozila.

„Ale to spadnu!" Noční Běs zakroutil hlavou a jedním pohybem se vznesl do vzduchu kousek nad ní.

„Já ti to teď ukážu," řekl a díval se dolů na ni. Rask k němu zvedla oči, ale prozrazovaly zděšení.

„Jestli spadnu, tak tě chytím, ale jestli se snesu normálně dolů, tak to uděláš přesně tak pomalu," řekl Bezzubka. Byla to logická možnost, když se měla naučit létat. Přistání byla ta nejtěžší část, a kolikrát už Bezzubka spadl na čenich, záda, boky nebo na nějakou jinou část těla, která ho potom dlouho bolela.

Pomalu začal zpomalovat mávání křídly a začal se snášet na zem. Viděl, jak Rask doufá, že se mu to nepovede, aby ji musel chytit, ale takovou radost jí nechtěl udělat. Všichni draci mají právo létat. Až na Speed Stingery. U těch Bezzubka doufal, že si zůstanou pěkně na pevnině a nikdy jim nenarostou křídla, aby mohli dělat neplechu jinde. Noční Běs se zadníma nohama dotkl země a těma předníma potom taky.

„Ale ne," vydechla Rask, protože teď se musela snést dolů. Ale když se tam podívala, tak se jí to opravdu nelíbilo. Že by měla strach z výšek? Rask si celkem dobře vzpomínala na dobu, kdy byla u Draga, jak se jí jeho draci smáli, že nelétá. Ale bylo to opravdu kvůli tomu, že se zranila? Teď to trochu vypadalo, že se bojí výšky. Rask sama si to uvědomovala, ale když viděla Bezzubku i – v její paměti se zjevil obraz modrého Nodra, i když si na něj pořádně nepamatovala – ostatní draky létat, připadalo jí to lehké. Jenže naživo to bylo mnohem horší, než to vypadalo.

„Já tě chytím," ujišťoval ji Bezzubka, a protentokrát se mu rozhodla plně důvěřovat. I přesto, že věděla, že před ní něco skrývá – to ji zatím přimělo, aby mu něco z toho, co jí říkal, nevěřila. Ale momentálně byly Bezzubkovy rady jedinou cestou, jak se dostat v pořádku dolů.

„Dobře, viděla jsi, jak jsem to udělal, že?" Rask trochu nervózně přikývla. Pocit, že to Bezzubku viděla dělat jen jednou a hned by měla sletět bez nějakých zlomenin, se jí nelíbil. Ale i tak trochu zpomalila mávání křídly. Jak ucítila, že se trochu snáší dolů, trochu ve vzduchu zavrávorala, ale potom naštěstí dopadla zadníma nohama na zem a nabyla jistoty.

Když dopadla i předními tlapami, vydala bolestný sten, jak se její zraněná noha napnula. Obvaz se trochu rozepnul, ale stejně Bezzubka přemýšlel o tom, že odpoledne by sehnal Gothi, jestli by jí to nemohla přijít zkontrolovat.

Víc ho trápilo, že ani po dvou dnech se jí ta noha snad ani nelepší. Doufal, že do ní nechytila nějakou infekci, jinak by nastaly větší komplikace, než dosud byly. A to ještě potřebovali někoho zkušeného, pravděpodobně Valku, jestli by nezvládla alespoň částečně ošetřit její šupiny, které byly místy rozedrané a až moc suché. Možná dokonce měla ještě některé šupiny z dětství, protože mladí draci nejdříve šupiny svlékali - podobně jako hadi - ale opravdu jen někdy. Bezzubka nevěděl přesně, jestli to zrovna Noční Běsi dělají, ale uvažoval tak, vzhledem k tomu, že některé šupiny měla Rask velké a jiné malé, jako by byla ještě mládě. A neslušelo jí to. Opravdu.

Rask už pevně stála na zemi, ale po celém těla se viditelně třásla. Bezzubka si sedl a s hlubokým nádechem zavřel oči.

„Poslyš, Rask, jestli se bojíš výšek, budeme s tím muset něco udělat," řekl pomalu a rozmýšlel si každé slovo. Dračice už ale byla očividně ve svém starém já.

„Ale já se nebojím výšek!" obhajovala se. Bezzubka byl trpělivý, ale s ní už opravdu začínal tu trpělivost ztrácet.

„Ano, zrovna před chvilkou ses třásla v dvoumetrové výšce," odpověděl sarkasticky. „Jestli se bojíš výšek, stačí říct a já vymyslím něco, jak ti pomoct." Rask začínala být rozzuřená. Její nálada se měnila skoro jako Astridina. Jenže Astrid byla člověk a Rask drak. Takže Bezzubka začal předpokládat, že dračice a lidské samice jsou skoro stejné. Ale Stormfly nikdy taková nebyla. Ta s ním měla trpělivost.

„Ale já se nebojím," byla tvrdohlavá. Mrskla ocasem ze strany na stranu, až Bezzubku ovanul prach ze země. Noční Běs přimhouřil oči. Vyzařovala z nich neuvěřitelná autorita, až se Rask trochu stáhla.

„Možná trochu," opravila se. Bezzubka si pochvaloval. Smrtící pohled byla neuvěřitelně užitečná věc, a zároveň jediná věc, kterou měl společnou s Astrid. I když použít ho na Rask se mu zdálo trochu přehnané.

„Dobře, bojím se!" svěsila dračice hlavu v poraženeckém gestu. _Ještě že neviděla, jak jsme ji převáželi_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka. Tu síť vzala Astrid včera do doků, aby s ní rybáři chytali ryby. Aspoň na něco byla dobrá. Žádná ryba proti ní neměla šanci.

„Ale to neznamená, že to vzdám!" pokračovala Rask. Bezzubka pokýval hlavou. Ani nečekal, že by se Rask, která byla vězněná u Draga tak dlouho, vzdala bez boje. Ale teď musel vymyslet, jak ji toho strachu zbavit. Zvedl se a začal zamyšleně přecházet sem a tam. Musí být nějaký způsob. Nikdy se s něčím podobným nesetkal, takže netušil, jak to řešit.

Potom se mu do mysli vloudil obraz jednoho ze Škyťákových novějších vynálezů, dračí nosítka, aby zraněné draky mohli převážet vzduchem. Obával se ale, že to není dokončené. Což o to, zkusit by to mohl. Obrátil se k Rask.

„Hned budu zpátky, něco mě napadlo," roztáhl křídla, aby vzlétl, ale pak ucítil, jak ho Rask zastavila.

„Tentokrát se vrať… prosím," žadonila a znělo to opravu zoufale. _Musí být opravdu vyděšená ze samoty_ , napadlo Bezzubku. Měl ale docela jasnou představu, proč to tak je. Když ji našli, byla zavřená v místnosti úplně sama, bůhvíjak dlouho.

Bezzubka přikývl a vzlétl. Kromě vzduchu, který jeho křídla stáhla dolů, po něm nezbylo vůbec nic. Noční Běs letěl přímou cestou do vesnice. Z rokle to nebylo daleko, ale i tak mu ten let připadal jako hodiny, ne jako minuty. Opravy vesnice byly v plném proudu. Narazil na pár draků, kteří tam letěli se dřevem a zdravili ho už zdálky. Někteří mladí dračí jezdci už také pomáhali, potkal Gustava s Fanghookem, kteří přepravovali spolu s několika dalšími draky asi tři stromy na místo, kde jim měli další Vikingové odsekat větve a nařezat je na menší kusy.

Bezzubka proletěl nad pracujícím davem a zamířil ke kovárně. Už tam bylo pro něj málo místa, takže přistál venku. Ještě by něco rozbil. Zařval dovnitř. Byl si jistý, že by ho Škyťák poznal. Několik draků kolem něj zvedlo hlavu. Ti z Dračí hory k němu přišli, ti, co už byli na Blpu déle a znali ho, jen hlavy zvedli a dál se věnovali své práci, protože věděli, že jen volal Škyťáka.

„Je všechno v pořádku, Alfo?" zeptala se ustaraně jedna samice Raincuttera a sklonila svůj dlouhý krk, jen očima se na něj dívala, jako by jí mohl nějak ublížit.

„Ano, všechno je v pořádku," odpověděl Bezzubka. Už ho ani nezajímalo, že ho oslovují Alfa. To slovo se mu už tak obtisklo v hlavě, že je jedním uchem vpouštěl a druhým je vypouštěl zase ven.

„Opravdu?" zajímal se znovu Raincutter. Bezzubku už to začínalo otravovat, ale přemohl se a zůstal v klidu.

„Ano, všechno je v pořádku," řekl klidně, „jen hledám svého jezdce." Samice se zmateně postavila, ale když Alfa říkal, že je to v pořádku, bude ona taky v pořádku. Jen se trochu zmateně dívala. Samozřejmě že draci z Dračí hory byli zvyklí na občasné lidi, když tam měli Valku i Škyťáka, Kliďase a Tlamouna, ale stejně většina z nich zatím stále nechápala, jak draci tady na Blpu můžou mít každý svého jezdce. A stejně tak nechápali, jak může mít jezdce Alfa. Toho přece nesmí nikdo omezovat!

„Co se to tu děje?" vyšel Škyťák. Pod očima se mu tvořily tmavé kruhy a celkově vypadal neodpočatě. Hnědé vlasy měl rozcuchané a málem spal, ale měl hroznou radost, že vidí Bezzubku.

„Ahoj, bráško!" nastavil ruce a Noční Běs mu do jedné z nich strčil čenich. Byl to pěkný náznak důvěry. Škyťák se obrátil zády k němu a vešel do kovárny. Za chvilku byl zpátky i se svým výtvorem.

„Ještě to není hotové," řekl a ukázal mu pěkně nabroušenou sekeru. Konec rukojeti se kovově lesknul a byl vidět výstupek, na kterém by měla být hlava Nodra. Zatím ale nebyl vytvarovaný, takže každý nezasvěcený viděl jen kus kovu, který vystupoval na špatnou stranu. Bezzubka hrdelně zavrněl a dal tak kamarádovi najevo, že se mu to líbí.

„Říkám, že to ještě není hotové," zasmál se Škyťák a pohladil ho po malých šupinách na hlavě.

„Snad by to zítra mohlo být hotové," přešel z veselého tónu do trochu vážnějšího. „Rád bych Astrid požádal o ruku co nejdřív. Taky bysme mohli letět za mámou a říct jí to."

Bezzubka ho chtěl nějak podpořit, ale nevěděl, jak jinak mu usnadní práci, než aby se držel co nejdál a on to tak měl dříve hotové. Ale nejdřív potřeboval tu věc – ty popruhy na převážení draků. Protáhl se kolem Škyťáka. Byla to pravda, už se sem skoro nevešel. Křídly shodil některé věci na zem a byl to nepříjemný pocit, otírat se jimi o ostré, tupé a pichlavé věci. Protože skoro nic jiného tam nebylo. Možná tak tužka.

„Počkej, bráško, víš, že tam nesmíš!" zavolal za ním Škyťák a snažil se kolem něj proplazit zpátky, ale drak už byl tak veliký, že kolem něj to vzít nemohl. A Bezzubka ho dokonale ignoroval. Strčil nos do jeho hromady poznámek a celé to tam rozházel.

„Bezzubko!" zavyl Škyťák, vědom si toho, že to bude muset všechno uklidit. Rozhodl se učinit dračímu řádění přítrž. Vyšvihl se Bezzubkovi na hřbet, snažil se sice vyhnout větším ostnům, ale na jednom přistál. Trochu zaklel a plazil se po dračím hřbetě dál. Nakonec se dostal do prohlubně mezi jeho křídly, kde ho konečně Bezzubka vzal na vědomí, ale dál ho ignoroval. Potřeboval najít ten vynález a ani jeho nejlepší kamarád mu v tom nezabrání!

Škyťák z něj slezl, když se dostal na místo za jeho ušima.

„Poslouchej, Bezzubko, tady nesmíš být," řekl a oběma rukama zatlačil na jeho plece. Drak zvedl hlavu a pod nátlakem síly trochu vycouval. Přitom shodil několik kbelíků s vlnou, takže vypadal jako zasněžený. A pak to Bezzubka uviděl. Plány na popruhy. Přímo za Škyťákovou nohou. Jenže pokud bude muset stále couvat, nikdy se k tomu nedostane a už takhle si koleduje o doživotní zákaz sem vstoupit.

Ale co. Bezzubka se už rozhodl. Vyplázl dlouhý růžový jazyk a mladého muže olízl.

„Bezzubko!" zanadával Škyťák, „víš, že to nejde vyprat!" To už ale drak neposlouchal. Znovu vyrazil vpřed a do zubů uchytil papír. Škyťák při jeho pokusu úspěšně spadl na zem. Ocasem už mával venku, ale hlavou byl pořád vevnitř.

Škyťák si to samozřejmě nenechal líbit. Vstal a znovu, s větším úsilím, ho donutil vycouvat. Když dostal Nočního Běsa ven od špičky ocasu až po poslední šupinu na nose, se obrátil na zpustošenou kovárnu a rozhodil rukama.

„Bezzubko! Kdo to bude uklízet!?" rozčiloval se.

„Já ne," usmál se Bezzubka sarkasticky a spolu s papírem v jeho tlamě to vykouzlilo roztomilý výraz. Zároveň se jím také omlouval.

Draci, kteří je sledovali, se vrátili ke svým věcem. Tohle nebyla jejich záležitost. Škyťákovi netrvalo dlouho, aby se uklidnil. Na svého nejlepšího kamaráda se nikdy nedokázal zlobit dlouho. Až teď si všiml papíru, který svíral v tlamě.

„Ukaž," natáhl ruku a Bezzubka mu ho do ní pustil. Spolu s dárečkem v podobě slin. Škyťák je otřel do kožichu.

Potom si krátce papírek prohlédl a jeho oči se trochu rozšířily. Teď už chápal, proč se k tomu Bezzubka chtěl tak zoufale dostat. Protože to potřeboval. Nákres byl hotový do všech podrobností, od popruhů udržujících zraněné draky až po ty na draky letící. Jediný malý zádrhel na celém plánu byla velikost. Škyťák to zatím neměl vymyšlené, ale tenhle vynález zatím zkoušel jen na Bezzubkovi, takže lépe řečeno to bylo vyrobené jen na Noční Běsy a menší draky.

 _Prosím, ať to máš,_ modlil se Bezzubka v duchu. Nerad by získal doživotní zákaz chodit do kovárny kvůli nějakému kusu papíru, který by mu byl nakonec úplně k ničemu. Ale doufal, že Škyťák pochopil jeho záměr. Koneckonců byl jedním z nejchytřejších Vikingů na ostrově.

„Bezzubko, já vím, kam tím míříš," řekl Škyťák a dlouze zazíval. Opravdu by potřeboval nějaké hodiny odpočinku. Noční Běs našpicoval uši. Podle jeho tónu poznal, že teď bude následovat nějaká nepříjemná zpráva.

„Ale já to mám vyrobené jen na velikost Nočních Běsů," řekl Škyťák. Při tom prohlášení se Bezzubkovi neskutečně ulevilo. _Takže to má!_ zaradoval se v duchu.

„Pořád to chceš?" zeptal se Škyťák a Bezzubka se mu radostně otřel o nohu. Jako kočka. Spolu s tím se mu z hrdla vydralo zavrnění. Doslova předl.

„Ty mě pořád udivuješ," podivil se Škyťák. Ještě nikdy neviděl Bezzubku tak šťastného, aby předl. Začínal si myslet, že to je zase nějaká z mnoha schopností, o kterých ještě neví.

„Tak tady počkej," řekl a zmizel v chaosu kovárny. Bezzubka se při krátkém pohledu tam dovnitř trochu zastyděl, ale velký drak musí dělat velký nepořádek, že? Sledoval, jak se Škyťák přechází od krabice ke krabici a nakonec se sehnul k jedné, kterou za pomoci všech svých sil vytáhl. _To je to tak těžké?_ zděsil se v duchu Bezzubka. Nějak se mu nelíbila představa, že by musel nést něco hrozně těžkého a k tomu ještě Rask, která se určitě bude všemožně vrtět, když se výšek bojí.

Když se Škyťák napřímil, v obou rukou držel cosi pořádně zamotaného. Mělo to různé odstíny hnědé, stříbrné a dokonce i trochu zelené.

„Asi budu muset jít s tebou," řekl, protože jak si byl on i Bezzubka vědom, drak samotný by to asi na sebe nedokázal natáhnout a navíc to Škyťák potřeboval vyzkoušet.

Bezzubka potichu zavrčel a nastavil záda. Rozhodl se, že ho potom odnese rovnou do Velké Síně, aby si odpočinul, protože jeho dům zatím stále nebyl opravený. Ale už se na tom stavělo, to viděl z výšky, když přilétal. Škyťák mu přehodil přes krk popruhy a sám za ně nasedl, aby je přidržoval po dobu letu. Kůže takhle hned za ušima byla pro Bezzubku nepříjemná, ale už vydržel i horší věci.

Noční Běs vyskočil do vzduchu a do křídel nabral vítr. Když ucítil, jak mu podebral křídla a on pocítil ten známý pocit volnosti, napadlo ho, jak se může Rask něčeho takového bát. Vždyť to bylo nádherné! I to, že konečně jednou letěl se Škyťákem, to všechno pro něj bylo tak staré, a přesto tak nové a úžasné.

„Tak kam letíme?" zeptal se Škyťák a Bezzubka si uvědomil, že trochu vybočil ze směru. Lehce zatočil a namířil si to k rokli. Zastříhal ušima, když slyšel kamaráda vydechnout. Nečekal nic pěkného.

„Takže takhle ty," řekl Škyťák a Bezzubka by mohl přísahat, že má právě extra ďábelský úsměv.

„Já to nikomu neřeknu," pokračoval Škyťák sladkým hlasem a Noční Běs obrátil hlavu až tak, jak vůbec mohl, a hlasitě zavrčel. Doufal, že to bude dost, aby ho umlčel. Škyťák to ani nepotřeboval. Zjevně si jeho gesto vyložil po svém, a na jeho hřbetě se ještě víc uvolnil a stále měl takový blažený úsměv. Jen Bezzubka se neusmíval. Proč ty zmatené vztahy vždycky zkazí úplně všechno?


	10. Konečně šťastný

**Omlouvám se za menší zpoždění, ale teď je moje situace trochu hektická. Dobře přiznávám, chvílemi se mi do toho připletla jedna velice dobrá fanfiction, ale teď jsem se k tomu konečně dostala a tady máte kapitolu.**

 **I do not own HTTYD**

Rask nedočkavě čekala v rokli u jezera, aby měla dobrý výhled, až se Bezzubka vrátí. Co ovšem nečekala, bylo, že s sebou přiveze i člověka a takovou koženou příšeru, která jí připomínala některé Dragovy pasti. Vyděšeně ucouvla.

Bezzubka se Škyťákem na hřbetě přistál bezpečně kus před ní, ale už takhle se mu něco zdálo v nepořádku, když viděl, jak se samice stáhla a vyděšeně si ho přeměřuje. Nelíbilo se mu to. Myslel, že Rask bude v pohodě, když se vrátí, ale z tohohle pohledu se tak moc nezdálo.

Škyťák pomalu seskočil, ale neudělal žádný zbytečný pohyb, aby vyděšenou Rask ještě víc nevyděsil. Věděl, že by to pro ni nebylo dobré. Bezzubka naopak věděl, že druhý Noční Běs neumí létat, takže stál v klidu a sledoval očima Rask, jak stále nenápadně couvá, až se jednou zadní nohou ponořila do jezera.

„Klid, děvče," začal k ní mluvit Škyťák. Některé draky uklidňovalo, když na ně lidé konejšivě mluvili. Ale na Rask to neplatilo. Na to zažila mnoho krutých chvil u lidí, aby zase důvěřovala jejich hlasu. Bezzubka povolil jednu zadní nohu a relaxoval. Zároveň ale pečlivě sledoval jak člověka, tak draka. Draka možná trochu víc, a jak si uvědomoval, nebylo to zrovna tím, že by jako Alfa měl povinnost ho chránit.

Rask stále zůstávala v pořádné vzdálenosti, možná ještě trochu víc zacouvala.

„To… To není Dragovo, že ne?" Škyťák zůstal u Bezzubky, nebyl si jistý, zda to bylo varování nebo takové útočné vrčení. A ještě víc si byl jistý, že kdyby vytáhl Inferno u draka, který žil spoustu let mezi zbraněmi, neudělalo by to moc dobrého.

Noční Běs hodil letmý pohled na popruhy, ale potom se zasmál. Rask si ho podezřívavě prohlédla.

„Tohle?" zeptal se a ocasem hodil ke změti hnědé a zelené.

„To není Dragovo, to vymyslel Škyťák. Jsou to popruhy na převážení nemocných draků," vysvětlil Bezzubka. Škyťák poslouchal, jak oba draci lehce vrčí, a zoufale si přál, aby jim mohl rozumět. Tak moc by mu to ulehčilo život, i když s Bezzubkou si rozuměl i beze slov, ale stejně by rád věděl vše, co si myslí, nebo o čem se dohadují ostatní draci. Ulehčilo by mu to dokonce i práci náčelníka. Prostě celé soužití draků s lidmi.

„Ty chceš říct, že jsem nemocná?" zeptala se otráveně Rask a sklopila uši. Bezzubka se už nesmál, protože pochopil, že to myslela smrtelně vážně. Jeho výraz se změnil z veselého na takový… dalo by se říct i podlézavý, ale opravdu jen trochu.

„Ne, to ne, jen jsem si myslel, že… ehm… bych tě vzal do oblak, abys viděla, jak je to tam krásné," řekl.

Rask přimhouřila oči, ale když si popruhy prohlédla pořádněji, viděla jednotlivé části, do kterých by Škyťák zapřáhl Bezzubku a kde by byla ona. Jen jí stále nedocházela jedna věc…

„A co tady dělá on?" zeptala se s pohledem upřeným na Škyťáka. Ten se držel stále u Bezzubky, ale když mu Noční Běs strčil lehce čumák do dlaně, přešel k popruhu a začal ho rozmotávat.

„Eh… Jak vidíš, potřebuju člověka, aby mi to nandal," vysvětlil Bezzubka a cítil se přitom trochu trapně. Opravdu by si to nedokázal navléct sám? Možná mu dokonce zčervenaly i špičky uší, ale to by bylo už poněkolikáté za těch pár dní. To doufal, že ne.

Rask se viditelně uvolnila a sledovala, jak Škyťák rozmotal (úspěšně) všechny ty popruhy a Bezzubka si stoupnul, aby to měl jednodušší. Dračice musela uznat, jak se tak na ně dívala, že jsou opravdu sehrané duo. A na to museli být velcí přátelé. Rask uvažovala, jestli bude mít i ona někdy takového dobrého přítele. Jenže ona nevěděla, jak si má přátele najít. Z okolního světa nevěděla vůbec nic. Proto trochu sklopila uši v osamoceném gestu.

Byla to pravda. Byla osamělá. Jediný, kdo ji kdy bral vážně, byl Bezzubka, zároveň tady byla skutečnost, že oba dva před každým něco tajili a do té doby nebude jejich přátelské pouto úplně bez skvrny. Vždy se najde něco nedokonalého.

Škyťák zručně přehodil Bezzubkovi popruh přes hřbet a potom protáhnul ruku pod jeho břichem, aby řemen uchopil z druhé strany. Rask se zastavila nad myšlenkou, jak by to bylo nepříjemné, kdyby jí nějaký člověk sáhnul na břicho. Musel to být mrazivý dotek, protože se celá zatřásla.

Bezzubka celou dobu klidně stál a přemýšlel, jestli má Rask, která byla už tak dost nervózní, říct, že to ještě nikdy nevyzkoušeli. Nakonec se ale rozhodl. Když se to nerozbije, nemusí to říkat a ušetří jí tak nervy. Svým způsobem jí prokazoval službu.

Škyťák zkontroloval všechny popruhy, které Bezzubku chvílemi tlačily, ale byl si jistý, že to přežije, stejně už pěknou chvilku potřeboval obrousit nějaké šupiny, které byly už moc ostré. Prostě se jich potřeboval zbavit a to bude další lekce, kterou chtěl ukázat Rask. Není nad ukázku, že?

„Je to v pohodě, bráško?" zeptal se Škyťák a zkusmo zatahal za jeden, zrovna ten nejvíce utažený – popruh. Bezzubka se zavrtěl, ale nic neudělal. Slunce se pomalu objevovalo nad nimi a on nechtěl víc ztrácet čas. Stačilo, že by mohli potkat nějaké draky – snad ne Stormfly, protože jak ji znal, určitě by se s Rask pustila do řeči, a nebylo by zrovna příjemné, kdyby jí řekla, že to on je Alfa. Byl vděčný, že se ho na něj Rask ještě nezeptala.

Byl s popruhy zatím spokojený.

„Teď ty," obrátil se k Rask. Dračici se strachem rozšířily oči.

„J… Já?" zeptala se vyděšeně. Už jen samotná myšlenka, že by měla nechat člověka dotýkat se jí, se jí hnusila. Ale co když ten člověk byl kamarád jejího kamaráda? Nasucho polkla a s tím spolkla i svoji hrdost. Váhavě se rozešla směrem ke dvoum samcům a připadala si tak divně, hlavně proto, že se chystala udělat něco, co ještě nikdy nezkoušela – postavit se strachu.

Škyťák viděl její ne zrovna nadšený výraz, a tak na ni začal zase potichu mluvit. Jemně a pomalu. Rask zachvěla ušima a zastavila se vedle Bezzubky. Nechala tam místo pro Škyťáka, aby se mezi oběma draky mohl protáhnout. Samotnou ji udivovalo, jak klidně se chovala. Kdyby před několika dny viděla člověka tak blízko, určitě by zaútočila, ale uklidňovala ji přítomnost Bezzubky. Tak nějak věděla, že by nenechal nikoho jí ublížit.

Škyťák si počínal profesionálně. Když dva z popruhů protáhl pod jejím břichem (docela se divil, že ho nechala), ani se nepohnula. Možná se jen trochu nepříjemně zavrtěla, ale držela a to náčelníka dost udivovalo. Zatímco se Škyťák podivoval, Rask naopak zatínala zuby, aby nevyletěla vpřed na druhý konec rokle a už se k nim nepřiblížila.

„Skvěle," utáhl poslední popruh. Dračice švihla ocasem a o krok poodstoupila. Na zraněné noze se moc nedržela. To ale Škyťák přehlížel. Bezzubka věděl, že se o to pak postará. A on se pak postará o to, aby měl pořádných osm hodin spánku. Potřeboval odpočinek jako sůl.

Člověk nasedl na Nočního Běsa.

„Připravená?" otočil se k Rask Bezzubka. Dračice zastříhala ušima, ale zrovna nadšeně nevypadala.

„Na začátku to možná trochu cukne," upozornil ji Bezzubka těsně předtím, než ji křídlem málem plesknul přes nos, až Rask málem neuhnula, a mohutným skokem vzlétl.

Než mohla něco takového čekat, s Rask to trhlo, až se jí popruhy zaryly do břicha. Chvilku s tím bojovala, chtěla zpátky na zem, ale potom je nechala, ať ji dál trápí, protože neměla sílu se uvolnit. Navíc stoupali a země byla daleko. Rask tedy alespoň zavřela oči.

Bezzubka chápal, že ten začátek musel být pro Rask opravdu nepříjemný, ale on by jinak nedokázal vystoupat. I když nikoho nevezl, se musel odrazit, a teď do toho musel dát dvojnásobnou sílu. Byl si jistý, že tohle ho už Rask nenechá nikdy dělat. Možná by mohl nějak říct Škyťákovi, jestli by tuhle menší potíž nemohl nějak vyřešit.

Noční Běs vystoupal do pořádné výšky, až nad stromy, kdy mohl vidět celý Blp. Byl spokojený, popruhy se mu sice trochu zařezávaly do šupin, ale jemu to nevadilo. Byl volný. „Už můžeš otevřít oči," zavolal dolů na Rask. Dračice odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou. Bezzubka si pobaveně odfrkl. „Já tě nebudu nutit, ale mohla by ses aspoň podívat," řekl s náznakem smíchu. Škyťák na jeho hřbetě šťastně roztáhl ruce a vykřikl.

Spolu s tím Rask prudce otevřela oči a ušima pozorně poslouchala. Nebyla si jistá, jestli na ně někdo neútočí. A přece jen by to byla dost nepříjemná situace. Potom si uvědomila, že je to jen ten lidský tvor vyhlašující do světa, že je volný. Dračice se uvolnila a najednou si uvědomila, že je ve vzduchu. Chvilku panikařila, ale nijak se nesnažila vyprostit. Vítr ji ovíval ze všech stran a tu a tam cítila vzduch, jak ho rozvířila Bezzubkova křídla. A Rask si začala uvědomovat, jak nádherný je to pocit.

Pocit volnosti a nezkrotnosti, to bylo to, co jí let dopřával. Cítila se silná, nejenže si to začala i užívat, kdepak, byla hrdá na to, že překonala svůj strach, a byla vděčná těm, kteří jí to umožnili. Bezzubkovi i Škyťákovi. A byla víc než ráda, že je může nazývat svými přáteli. Svými prvními kamarády. Navíc výhled tady nahoře byl úplně dokonalý. Rask poprvé viděla místo, které je teď jejím domovem. Blp. Všude byly lesy nebo skály, kolem ostrova se skvěl oceán a v dálce viděla nějaký další ostrov. Bezzubka ji bral na opačnou stranu od vesnice, aby nemusela vidět tu spoušť, kterou momentálně stále uklízeli.

„Tak jak se ti to líbí?" sklonil hlavu Bezzubka. Prohlížel si Rask. Na levém uchu měla jizvu, stejně jako na čele. Vlastně po celém těle, ale její modré oči jen zářily radostí.

„Je to…" nemohla najít slova.

„Úžasné? Dokonalé? Volné?" pomáhal Bezzubka ochotně.

„Všechno," vzhlédla na něj Rask s úsměvem a Bezzubkovi jako by roztálo srdce. Byla tak roztomilá.

A pak, pak se to všechno pokazilo. Naprosto všechno. Najednou všichni tři uslyšeli zvuk trhající se látky. Drakům se rozšířily oči zděšením, Škyťák otevřel pusu a vyšel mu z ní dost nepěkný výraz. Začal kontrolovat popruhy na Bezzubkově hřbetě, ale nenašel ten jeden zatracený, který se trhal.

„Neříkal jsi, že je to bezpečné? Zkoušeli jste to už někdy?!" začala znovu panikařit Rask a podívala se dolů. Bezzubka se na ni provinile podíval.

„Dnes to zkoušíme poprvé?" odpověděl na otázku otázkou, aby nemusel odpovídat na nějakou další. Už se na ni nestačil ani podívat, když najednou padali. Jak se řemeny roztrhly, ukázalo se, že praskl víc než jeden. Draci se vyvlékli z prasklých popruhů a padali. Tedy, Rask padala a Bezzubka se Škyťákem se pustili volným pádem za ní.

„Roztáhni křídla!" vykřikl Bezzubka, když se dostal vedle ní. Dračice na něj vrhla nenávistný pohled, ale jak viděla, že se země blíží víc a víc, uposlechla ho. Její křídla se napjala a Rask se cítila, jako kdyby o ně měla co chvilinku přijít. Viděla, jak druhý Noční Běs udělal to samé, s člověkem stále na zádech.

Škyťák se podíval dolů za stále padajícím vynálezem a nevinně poznamenal: „Mělo to nějaké mouchy." Bezzubka souhlasně zavrčel, ale nespouštěl oči z Rask. Tvářila se, jako by měla někoho zabít. A on měl nepříjemné tušení, že je hned první na seznamu. Takže co takhle to trochu posunout?

„Vidíš? Já říkal, že to dokážeš!" usmál se na ni, než si uvědomila, že vlastně letí. Opravdu letí, sama, bez něčí pomoci. Zase pomalu stoupali a Rask udělala nadšeně ve vzduchu přemet. Bylo vidět, jakou z toho má radost.

„To je skvělé!" vykřikla a oba samci se smáli spolu s ní. Nikdy by je neunavilo dívat se na ní, jak blbne, ale osud tomu přál jinak.

Rask se stáhla zpátky k nim, když uviděla dalšího draka. _Ale ne_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka. V tom cizím drakovi totiž poznal Stormfly s Astrid na hřbetě. Pravděpodobně je nenašly ve vesnici, takže se je vydaly hledat. A řekněme, najít černého draka na modré obloze bez mráčku dá opravdu mnoho práce.

„Vydrž tady," řekl Bezzubka Rask, která s radostí uposlechla a letěla dál na místě, zatímco Bezzubka mávnul křídly a vyletěl naproti Stormfly. Už teď bylo vidět, jak je nadšený.

„Stormfly!" vykřikl a během chvilky byl u ní.

„Astrid!" poškrábal se Škyťák ve vlasech. Nebylo mu zrovna příjemné vidět ji zrovna teď, když musel vymyslet, jak ji požádat o ruku.

„Alfo!" pozdravila Bezzubku Stormfly. „Jenom jsem vás chtěla vidět," usmála se medově dračice, a tak, když Noční Běs viděl, že opravdu nikomu nehrozí žádné nebezpečí, přerušil jí.

„Říkej mi Bezzubko," opravil ji a potom hodil pohled směrem k Rask, která pořád letěla na místě a sledovala okolí. „A ani slovo vztahující se ke slovu Alfa. Ani slovo Alfa samotné. Ani muk o tom, že já jsem Alfa. A co jsem to chtěl říct?" zamotal se do svého vlastního zmateného proslovu.

„Abych se vůbec nezmiňovala o tom, že jsi Alfa," poradila mu Stormfly, jako vždy věčně veselá.

„Hlavně ne támhle naší kamarádce," zagestikuloval Bezzubka ušima k Rask a Stormfly si toho všimla a přikývla.

„Říkala jsem si, kam ses asi ztratil," prohlásila, zatímco lidé vedli zuřivou konverzaci nahoře na jejich hřbetech.

„Uf… Vzal jsem si den volno?" věnoval jí Bezzubka jeden ze svých bezzubých úsměvů. Nodr jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Můžu se za ní podívat?" zeptala se potom.

Bezzubka protáhl obličej. „No… Nevím," odpověděl nejistě, protože netušil, jestli bude Rask v pořádku, když nechá úplně cizího draka, aby se k ní přiblížil. Stormfly se trochu zachmuřila.

„Hele, Bezzubko," začala, „já chápu, že ji chceš jenom pro sebe, ale neublíží jí mít i nějakou jinou společnost, než tebe." Noční Běs cítil, jak se mu červenají uši.

„Ale já ji nechci mít jen pro sebe," namítl jako malé dráče, které vysvětluje rodičům nějakou nehodu.

Pozdě. Stormfly se už vesele rozletěla směrem k Rask. Bezzubka si hluboce povzdechl a vydal se za ní. Nebyl dost rychlý. Rask se tvářila vyděšeně při pohledu na Nodra, ale jinak zachovala klid. _Možná se tolik nebojí_ , problesklo hlavou Bezzubkovi. Možná to ale bylo jenom proto, že Stormfly prostě nebyla tak zastrašující. Třeba to mělo co dočinění s barvou.

Zařadil se ve vzduchu vedle Stormfly, která začala nadšeně brebentit.

„To jsem ráda, že už jsi v pořádku, na chvíli jsem si myslela, že jsi mrtvá. Tady Bezzubka se taky bál, že? Já jsem Stormfly. Později musíš určitě potkat další draky, jsou moc fajn, budou se na tebe těšit." Mlela páté přes deváté a Bezzubku z toho bolela hlava. Poslouchal to jenom proto, aby viděl, že Stormfly se ani slovem nezmínila o Alfovi.

Bezzubka vždycky obdivoval, jak se Stormfly dokázala některým drakům otevřít. Před některými byla tichá a uzavřená, ale s jinými už veselá a mluvila, co jí hlasivky stačily. A pokud s Rask bylo to druhé, Bezzubka ji začínal pomalu litovat. On takovou schopnost neměl. Nedokázal být tak otevřený se všemi draky. _Možná by byla Stormfly lepší Alfa_ , napadlo ho, ale s ďábelským pochechtáváním tu myšlenku zahnal.

„Takže ty se jmenuješ vlastně jak?" probudil ho z lehkého polospánku Stormflyin hlas. Noční Běs bezděčně polkl.

„Já jsem Rask," odpověděla a snažila se nemít roztřesený hlas.

„Fajn," zavřela potěšeně oči druhá dračice, „myslím, že si spolu užijeme spoustu legrace." Rask váhavě přikývla, protože v téhle situaci se nic jiného snad ani nedalo dělat.

Rask už měla dojem, že peklo skončilo, ale teď se k tomu přidali lidé. Jednoho z nich, Škyťáka, samozřejmě znala, ale s lidskou samicí na hřbetě toho Nodra… Jak že se jmenoval? Ah, Stormfly. S lidskou samicí na hřbetě Stormfly.

„Ta je nádherná!" rozplývala se Astrid. Ze zkušenosti ale věděla, že by k Rask zatím ještě neměla chodit. Některým drakům trvalo déle, než se lidem přizpůsobili.

Bezzubka byl jediný, kdo se rozplývací scény nezúčastnil. Už takhle se tvářil pravděpodobně dost otráveně, aby si z něj Stormfly mohla dělat šprýmy na dalších deset let. Ne, že by ji znal tak dlouho. Jen byl prostě ve špatnou dobu na špatném místě. Naštěstí pro něj tohle mučení ale netrvalo dlouho.

„Nepřistaneme?" navrhl náhle Škyťák, „potřebuju se ještě podívat na její nohu." Astrid nadšeně souhlasila a Stormfly se poddala.

„Dáme závod?" křikla na Bezzubku, který se ještě nestačil vzpamatovat ze svého štěstí.

„Klidně," odvětil, i když trochu ospale. Rask těkala pohledem z jednoho na druhého, až se do toho radši vložila.

„Asi bych nezávodila, ještě nejsem moc dobrý letec," řekla potichu.

Stormfly se na ni podívala. Na Bezzubku by se jenom usmála a řekla, že to nevadí. Na Rask ale dala a přikývla.

„Dobře, poletíme normálně," odsouhlasila a vyrazili. Bezzubka se zařadil mezi obě samice.

„Jak je možné, že kdybych já nechtěl závodit, stejně bys závodila, ale když nechce závodit Rask, tak souhlasíš?" zeptal se a hrál dotčeného. Stormfly se medově usmála.

„Kdybys mi to nařídil, tak klidně můžu," řekla a dala tím Bezzubkovi najevo, že by mohla Rask říct všechno, co by chtěla, i bez použití zakázaných slov. Noční Běs zamrkal.

„Proč by ti Bezzubka měl něco nařizovat?" zeptala se náhle Rask. Tahle část jí asi moc nedocházela, ale Stormfly se k ní obrátila, očividně potěšena, že jí může s něčím pomoct. Bezzubka na ni vrhl smrtící pohled.

„Jsme přátelé už tak… třicet let," začala Stormfly.

„Ale mně je teprve dvacet!" vyhrkl Bezzubka a zamával trochu víc křídly. Stormfly ho nevnímala a namísto nějaké odpovědi na něj hodila zářivý úsměv.

„Žili jsme v hnízdě tyranské Rudé Smrti," pokračoval Nodr. Bezzubka toho už ale měl dost. Už nechtěl, aby se Rask dozvěděla cokoliv dalšího. Minimálně ne takhle najednou.

„Dost," řekl potichu a sklopil hlavu. Uši se mu trochu třásly, jak letěl dolů. Stormfly v té chvíli naprosto zmlkla. Vycítila, že Bezzubka není v dost dobré náladě. Sice ho ráda provokovala, ale stejně byl mnohem silnější než ona.

Rask se na ně nechápavě dívala. Škyťák s Astrid se na sebe podívali a Škyťák pokrčil rameny.

„Už vidím rokli," snažila se Astrid nějak navázat konverzaci, ale Škyťák byl dnes moc unavený. Po dívčině odkašlání si to uvědomil a dlouze zazíval.

„Promiň, Astrid," omlouval se, „byl jsem vzhůru celou noc a pracoval." To ale Astrid nevadilo. Ze Stormflyina hřbetu se natáhla a jemně ho políbila.

„Já vím, zlato," řekla tiše.

 _To je tak romantické_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka sarkasticky, když je koutkem oka uviděl. Normálně by se radoval spolu s nimi, ale dnes na to neměl náladu. K rokli se blížili čím dál tím víc. Už byli skoro nad ní, když se Stormfly otočila k Rask.

„Nemůžeš letět napřed? Musím si tady s Bezzubkou promluvit," zeptala se jí a Rask nemotorně odletěla, aby zastavila přímo nad zemí a zase nevěděla, jak správně přistát.

Bezzubka už cítil hádku, a ani se moc nemýlil.

„Co tě to napadlo?!" vykřikla Stormfly, většinou tak klidná. Noční Běs obrátil hlavu, aby se na ni nemusel dívat, a zavrčel.

„Prostě chci, aby mě někdo viděl jako normálního draka, ne Alfu!" vyštěkl zpátky. Ještě že byli tak vysoko a Rask je nemohla slyšet. Určitě by tenhle druh rozhovoru neschvalovala.

„Ale, Bezzubko," poplácal ho Škyťák po krku, ale drak to skoro ani necítil. Stormfly byla starší a zkušenější, a ze všeho nejlíp, než se dostala k Rudé Smrti, tak žila ještě pod jedním Alfou, a měla s tímhle režimem nějakou zkušenost.

„Prostě to přijmi! Máš teď svoje povinnosti, to, že ses stal tím, že nechceš – je to teď tvoje součást!" vysvětlila mu ne moc galantně dračice.

Byla pravda, že Bezzubka o tom hodně přemýšlel. O úloze Alfy. A byl si víc než stoprocentně jistý, i po rozhovoru s Icem, že to bude muset zvládnout. Jako kdyby se draci o sebe nedokázali postarat sami. Bezzubka to dokonce i pomalu přijímal, to, čím se to vlastně stal. Ale teď už s tím byl i celkem smířený. A to se musí Stormfly dozvědět.

Podíval se Stormfly pevně do očí a v těch jeho se zračilo odhodlání.

„Já vím, Stormfly," řekl, „jsem Alfa pro všechny draky. Tak mě nech být Bezzubkou alespoň pro jednoho."

Nodr si ho změřil pohledem a potom, k jeho velkému překvapení, pomalu přikývl.

„Chápu," řekla Stormfly. Bezzubka nemohl uvěřit svým uším. Opravdu teď Stormfly prohlásila, že ho chápe? „Ale víš, že jí to později budeš muset říct, že?" zeptala se dračice, která očividně hodně myslela dopředu. Noční Běs se zhluboka nadechl.

„Je mi to jasné," svěsil uši, „já jen nevím, jak bych jí to řekl."

Stormfly pohodila hlavou a už znovu vesele prohodila: „Ale víte, že si za to můžete sám, že, Alfo?" Bezzubka protočil oči a na problém už téměř zapomněl.

„Závod?" zeptal se, už pomalu skládal křídla. To vzal Škyťák na vědomí, takže se sklonil k sedlu a čekal.

„Na co vlastně čekáme?" souhlasila Stormfly a oba draci se ve stejné vteřině začali snášet dolů. Křídla měli úplně u sebe a jen ocas jim vlál (dobře, Bezzubkovi vlály i uši). Volný pád byla jedna z jejich oblíbených činností, když byli mladší. Jenže s náhlým přívalem povinností už nebudou moct létat tak volně, jako předtím. Byl to rozdíl hlavně v tom, že Bezzubka létal se Škyťákem, takže bylo vidět, kolik volného času měli předtím, a kolik toho mají teď.

Těsně před roklí Bezzubka i Stormfly roztáhli křídla. Bylo moc nebezpečné vletět v plné rychlosti do tak malého prostoru. Zbytek už doplachtili a přistáli u jezera.

„No tak, Rask!" zavolal Bezzubka na dračí kamarádku, která se stále ještě vznášela ve vzduchu a neměla ponětí, jak přistát.

„Já to asi nezvládnu!" odpověděla zpátky přes jezero. Noční Běs zakroutil hlavou.

„Tak poleť sem a my ti pomůžeme!" křikl na ni a tmavá dračice se narovnala a rychle jako šipka vyrazila nad jezerem k nim. Bezzubka si už teď uvědomil, že letí moc rychle. Cítil tlak, jak z něj Škyťák v rychlosti sesedl. Možná protože už nikam neletěli, ale spíše proto, že Rask se řítila přímo na ně. A než se Bezzubka nadál, byla u něj. Ve velké rychlosti.

„N… Ne! Zastav!" vykřikl ještě, než ho její tělo srazilo na zem. Bezzubku to odmrštilo o několik stop dál, s Rask zamotanou do jeho vlastních nohou.

„Au!" zaskučel, když po přímém nárazu dopadl zády na zem. Uslyšel jemné křupnutí a než se znovu ocitl celý ve vzduchu, zaklonil hlavu bolestí. To byla určitě nějaká kost. Jedno z křídel Rask ho plesklo po tváři, než dopadl. Tentokrát si tvrdě narazil jedno koleno.

Ale nebyl sám, koho něco bolelo. Rask na tom byla stejně. Nejdřív spadla na zraněnou nohu, což ji donutilo hlasitě vyjeknout, ale potom už dopadla jen na bok. Všechno horší schytal Bezzubka. Nakonec narazili do skály, která je konečně oddělila.

Bezzubka zůstal opřený o chladný kámen a rychle oddechoval, šupiny měl na několika místech sedřené, Rask ležela na břiše a kromě pár nových škrábanců a bolavé nohy si neodnesla žádné horší zranění.

Stormfly si je přeměřila pohledem a nakonec, k Bezzubkově velké úlevě, zůstala zticha. Ještě teď by potřeboval nějaké nemístné komentáře.

Větší Noční Běs se přetočil, aby se mohl postavit. „Ouch!" vyšlo z něj, když se konečně dostal na všechny čtyři. Podíval se na Rask, ta ale zůstávala na zemi a bedlivě je sledovala.

„To nic, máš jen pár odřených šupin," prohodila Stormfly a natáhla krk, aby se lépe podívala na jeho záda. Bezzubka pohodil hlavou a zavrčel. „Díky," vyšlo mu otráveně z tlamy a začal různě natáčet hlavu, aby znovu získal ztracený cit a rozhýbal bolavý krk.

„Jau!" ozvalo se za oběma draky. Jako na povel otočili Stormfly i Bezzubka hlavu, aby viděla Rask, jak stojí jen na třech nohou. Nodr se podíval na Bezzubku, který se díval jak vyděšeně, tak zmateně, protože nevěděl, jestli se má zachovat jako Alfa, nebo jako starostlivý kamarád.

Bezzubka se nakonec rozhodl problém úplně obejít. S poznámkami, jak ho bolí celé tělo, přišel ke Škyťákovi a sedl si.

„Takže ani ty si nedokážeš problémy řešit sám?" podíval se na něj chápavě Viking a dlouze vzdechl. Ani pro jednoho to nebylo v posledních dnech zrovna nejradostnější. Museli čelit několika obtížným situacím a to, že každý měl starosti někde jinde a nemohli se navzájem podporovat, to ještě komplikovalo.

Noční Běs se ale nehodlal jen tak uchlácholit jeho slovy a udělal na něj smutné oči. A měl v nich i náznak bolesti, kterou se snažil skrýt; sice ho nic nebolelo, ale ta bolest byla úplně cítit. V obrovských zelených očích se odrážela jako světlo od zrcadla.

„No jo, už jdu," zasmál se jeho výrazu. Bezzubka se v duchu usmál – jeho veliké dračí oči ho v tomto ohledu ještě nikdy nezklamaly. S potlačenou křečí v noze se zvedl a následoval ho k Rask. Dračice se držela na třech nohou, ale vypadalo to, že jí vadí jen ta zraněná. Ale uměla létat. To bylo důležité, že?

Nechala Škyťáka, aby se k ní přiblížil, o nic se nepokusila, i když by jí to bylo stejně k ničemu, jen ho sledovala. V jejích modrých očích se Viking zvláštně odrážel. Astrid si stoupla vedle Bezzubky a kousek od Stormfly a jen ho sledovala.

Škyťák na Rask konejšivě mluvil. Nedělal to tak s každým drakem, protože věděl, že každý je jedinečný, ale nějak měl dojem, že pokud bude na Nočního Běsa mluvit, možná se uvolní. S Bezzubkou to tak někdy dělal, i když při prvním setkání to proběhlo spíše beze slov. A taktéž měl pocit, že by si Rask měla zvyknout na zvuk lidského hlasu, který by na ni nekřičel. Zvláště proto, že si byl jistý, že to musela na palubě Dragovy lodi zažívat často.

Dračice na něj nijak nereagovala, možná proto, že se více soustředila na bolest, než na to, že na ni mluví nějaký člověk. Škyťák přišel velmi blízko k ní, a stejně byla pořád nedůtklivá. Bezzubka si pomyslel, že by jí to někdo měl říct, ale to už si Rask muže všimla a doslova nadskočila.

„Ššššš, klid, holka," řekl Škyťák tiše a Rask našpicovala uši. Bezzubka měl na chvilku dojem, že se jí ten zvuk snad i líbí, ale možná to byl jen nepatrný záblesk. Dračice se nejistě podívala směrem, kterým seděli on a Stormfly a nasucho polkla. Sice dokázala strpět Škyťákovu přítomnost, ale stále si nebyla jistá, jestli mu může důvěřovat.

Náčelník pomalu natáhl ruku.

„Miluju, když tohle dělá," zamumlala Astrid vedle Bezzubky a sama natáhla ruku, aby mohla pohladit Stormfly. Nodr to vděčně přijal. Noční Běs znovu pomyslel na to, jak se vlastně Škyťák hodlá postarat o svatbu, když ještě neopravili všechny domy. Už předem přemýšlel, že by byla příští pátek. Podle Bezzubky byl sice dobrý každý den, ale před několika roky se dozvěděl, že Vikingové věří, že když se svatba uskuteční v pátek, je to šťastné znamení. A protože dnes byla středa, měli ještě spoustu času.

„Tak, takhle je to v pořádku," pohladil Škyťák Rask jemně po nose. Přitom narazil na malou jizvu, která byla patrná jen na dotek, a v duchu si povzdechl. Těch jizev se nebohá dračice nikdy nezbaví a tvořily ne moc hezkou ozdobu.

Rask se uklidnila a trio zpovzdálí vidělo, jak se celé její tělo, které bylo předtím napjaté jako struna, uvolnilo. Jiskra v jejích očích dokonce znovu zazářila, když vzhlédla vzhůru. Bezzubka si nemohl pomoct, aby ji neobdařil bezzubým úsměvem. Stormfly vedle něj pohodila hlavou.

„Kdy ty přestaneš dělat tyhle úsměvy?" stěžovala si, „vždyť nevypadáš ani jako drak." Sama by si to možná nepřiznala, že má ráda, když Bezzubka tyhle úsměvy dělá, ale nešlo to neignorovat. Nevypadal ani nebezpečně! A to ho Vikingové pokládali za nejnebezpečnějšího draka!

Bezzubka se k ní otočil ještě stále se zataženými zuby, takže to vyniklo mnohem víc. Nodr hlasitě vydechl a zase obrátil pozornost k Rask a Škyťákovi.

Sledovali, jak Škyťák lehce ohmatává Rask nohu, aby zjistil, co a jak. Nebylo překvapením, že její noha v oteklém místě byla horká. Sice to nebylo překvapení, ale stále to bylo více než nepříjemné pro všechny, co tam byli. A pravděpodobně nejvíc pro Rask samotnou.

Táhlé zaúpění, které se ozvalo, když jí člověk položil ruku na ránu, téměř nebylo slyšet, ale citlivé dračí uši ho zachytily. Bezzubka by mohl přísahat, že se i jeho obličej stáhl do bolestné grimasy, ale upřímně doufal, že ne, protože jinak by měla Stormfly zase o čem vykládat. Takže vlastně nic nevšedního.

Škyťák si počínal rychle a zkušeně. A ačkoliv zdaleka nebyl mistrem v oboru, dokázal říct, co bude potřebovat. Nejdřív se podíval vzhůru na Rask, která z něj nespouštěla oči, kdyby se náhodou pokusil o něco nekalého, i když věděla, že to neudělá, a ta nepatrně pokývala hlavou, možná i ušima.

Náčelník se pomalu zvedl a otočil se k Astrid. Nebál se přitom ukázat cizímu drakovi záda.

„Astrid, nemohla bys prosím tě zaletět pro čistý hadr a obvaz?" požádal ji a Astrid se ve zlomku vteřiny vyhoupla na hřbet Stormfly.

„Jako bysme tu už byly," usmála se a Nodr se vznesl. Přitom rozvířil vzduch pod sebou a Bezzubku do obličeje uhodil větrný vír.

Noční Běs zatřepal hlavou a jazykem se olízl nos. Neměl rád, když ucítil prach na nose, v očích nebo kdekoliv jinde. Namáhavě zvedl zadek a přišel blíž ke Škyťákovi a Rask, aby nezůstal pozadu.

„Teď se podíváme na tebe," prohlásil Škyťák a začal ho starostlivě prohlížet ze všech stran. Natáhl se, aby lépe viděl na jeho záda, ale zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tady nahoře máš jenom pár škrábanců," řekl a Bezzubka vypustil vzdech. Nečekal ani na pokyn a lehl si. U toho zatnul zuby, aby mu neunikl žádný bolestný sten, a potom vyhodil nohy do vzduchu a přeležel si křídla, ale úspěšně se otočil.

Teď ležel na zádech a odhaloval svá nejcitlivější místa. Nohy mu visely ve vzduchu a Bezzubku jejich tíha začínala otravovat. Zadníma nohama bezmocně hrabal ve vzduchu. Škyťák položil ruku na jeho břicho. Drak se úplně zachvěl a na moment se pokusil chladnému doteku vyhnout, ale potom si jeho kůže na teplo lidských rukou přivykla a Bezzubka se uklidnil.

Zvedl hlavu, aby viděl, co tam vlastně Škyťák dělá a zatnul zuby, když přejel rukou po jednom ze škrábanců, na kterém zasychala krev. Bezzubka vzdychl a hlavu položil na zem. Potom se mu v zorném poli objevila Rask.

„Ty si to necháš líbit?" zeptala se a ušima stříhla směrem ke Škyťákovi, jak hledá další rány a škrábance. Bezzubka se na ni podíval nevinným pohledem.

„Je to můj nejlepší kamarád," odpověděl, ale nebyl to ani náznak nepřátelství, jen konstatování faktu, „a já mu věřím."

Rask se posadila, s jednou nohou stále zdviženou.

„Já neříkám, že mu nevěříš, ale takhle odhaluješ nejcitlivější místa," řekla. O přežití toho pravděpodobně dost věděla, ale Bezzubka jakbysmet. Zašátral nohama ve vzduchu.

„Poslyš, kdyby to bylo před nějakými šesti lety, nikdy bych se k lidem ani nepřiblížil a už vůbec bych se nechoval takhle," vysvětlil a už se o tom nechtěl dál bavit.

Rask se podívala na jeho odhalené břicho.

„Tak co se změnilo?" zeptala se a pohled odvrátila. Noční Běs sklopil uši a náhle vypadal celkem provinile.

„Všechno," zamumlal.

Škyťák dokončil prohlídku.

„Budu ti to muset vyčistit, jinak tam můžeš dostat infekci," informoval ho a Bezzubka prostě přikývl. Uši se mu při tom pohybu hýbaly dopředu a dozadu. Jedním plynulým pohybem se otočil zpět na břicho a ležel s tlapami napřed, jazykem vyplazeným a vypadalo to dost komicky. Škyťák se usmál.

„Večer ti ukážu…" začal a sledoval bedlivým pohybem Rask, která našpicovala uši a trochu natáhla krk, čistě ze zvědavosti. „Ty víš co," dořekl náčelník a Bezzubka přikývl. Viděl, jak Rask doslova hoří zvědavostí. A chápal Škyťákův záměr přilákat ji do vesnice. Nemůže přece celé dny zůstávat sama v rokli, to nejde!

Než mohl Škyťák říct něco dalšího, tak se rozvířil vzduch nad nimi a když vzhlédli, uviděli světle žluté břicho Stormfly, jak se snáší dolů. Astrid z ní seskočila ještě dřív, než vůbec dopadla na zem a podávala Škyťákovi hadr a obvaz. Její zlaté vlasy se leskly ve slunci, které na to místo svítilo.

„Vzaly jste to dost hupem," řekl Bezzubka a zamával ocasem. Prach vystřelil ze země jako šipka a Stormfly zvedla hlavu do výšky, aby nezasáhl oči.

„My děvčata jsme totiž rychlejší," usmála se medově, vědoma si toho, že Bezzubka by jí neublížil a vlastně teď ani pořádně nemůže, když má krvácející ránu na břiše a sama ze zkušenosti věděla, že tam jsou nejhorší rány. Několik jich už měla a nikdy více je nechtěla mít. Což se v této době, kdy stačí jedno neopatrné slovo, které vyvolá rvačku, dost špatně reguluje.

„Kdo říkal, že jste rychlejší?" zeptal se Bezzubka líně, „ještě jste nás ani jednou neporazily!" Stormfly nevypadala uraženě, jen s klidem prohlásila: „Jsme v přesile, vy jste jenom dva a my holky tři. Takže ano, porazily jsme vás."

Bezzubka protočil oči. „Tentokrát jsi vyhrála," řekl nezúčastněně a položil sim hlavy na tlapy. Ihned toho zalitoval, když se rána na břiše nepatrně napjala, ale věděl, že brzo se ošetří, takže se snažil vypustit bolest z hlavy a myslel na to, jak si večer dá k večeři ryby. Než…

„C… Co to je?" vylekala se Rask a Bezzubku tím probrala. Trhl sebou (rána se mu znovu otevřela), oči měl vytřeštěné dokořán, a hledal, co se kde děje. Potom uviděl Škyťáka s hadrem namočeným do vody. Pochopil.

„To je na vyčištění rány," zavrčel. Někdy ho Rask s tou její nevědomostí otravovala, ale věděl, že musí být trpělivý.

„Bude to trochu bolet, ale neublíží ti to," dodal, když Noční Běs víceméně zbledl. Stormfly se to snažila vidět povzbudivou cestou.

„Jsi holka a my holky jsme silné," řekla hrdě a vypjala hruď.

Bezzubka sklopil uši i pohled. Na tohle se nedalo dívat. Rask byla očividně zmatená.

„Cože?" zeptala se, ne moc jistá tím, co to všechno mělo znamenat. Stormfly odhalila zuby a vysvětlila: „Holky jsou lepší než kluci." Rask zavrtěla hlavou, protože cítila, že je třeba se k tomu nějak vyjádřit, i když podle Bezzubky neměla ani páru, co to je. Ale jemu to nevadilo a Stormfly zmlkla, takže se zase začal soustředit jen na drobná zrnka písku, která se válela dole na zemi.

Škyťák se bavil s Astrid a díval se na draky, kteří tiše vrčeli a hýbali hlavami, ušima či ocasy. Teď už se ale rozhodl, že je načase obvázat Rask nohu, jinak by na vzduchu ztuhla a nebylo by to příjemné. Proto se rozešel směrem k ní. Hadr namočený do vody měl stále v ruce, ale měl strach, jak dračice zareaguje. Některým drakům nemuselo být příjemné, když je ošetřoval člověk, pokud to nebylo absolutně nutné.

„Já ti tu ránu vyčistím," řekl konejšivě. Rask se zapřela na zadních nohou, aby se donutila sedět v klidu. Věděla, že je to tak pro ni nejlepší, ale stále měla strach, i když měla důvěru v druhé dva draky, že jí lidé na Blpu neublíží. Škyťák se smutně usmál.

„Možná to bude trochu bolet," upozornil ji, protože vždy věřil, že draci jim rozumějí, jen oni jim ne. V tomto ohledu se Valky ještě na nic neptal. Rask ho nechala dojít až k ní, možná jí byl v očích vidět strach, ale nakonec se rozhodla, že jí je vlastně naprosto jedno, jestli tihle lidé vidí, že se bojí, protože brzy, pokud půjde vše hladce, už nebude tak hrozně ustrašená a, pomyslela si, možná by se mohla ukázat i ve vesnici. Ale nejdříve chtěla čekat na Alfu. Věděla, že to musí být zaměstnaný drak, který nemá čas, ale trápilo ji, že si dává tak načas.

To trápení ji vysvobodilo od bolesti, protože ani necítila, jak se Škyťák dotknul mokrým hadrem její nohy a začal ránu čistit opatrnými a lehkými pohyby. Až když byl hotový s čištěním a šel pro obvaz, si všimla, že už má ošetření téměř z poloviny za sebou. Bohužel, s realizací přišla i bolest. Rask musela zatnout zuby, aby jí neunikl ostrý sten, když ucítila, jak voda, která sloužila na vyčistění, pálí. Jejím šupinám to nevadilo, ale část, která byla čištěná, hodně protestovala a štípání bylo nesnesitelné.

 _Jak jsem mohla přežít tolik let u Draga?_ pomyslela si Rask zoufale, _když mám tolik jizev a nemůžu vydržet pomalu ani tohle?_ Neměla ale odvahu otevřít tlamu a zeptat se – netroufla si. Bylo totiž moc velké riziko, že když jí bolestný sten neunikl před chvílí, teď už by určitě vyšel ven, a to ona nechtěla.

Škyťák se vrátil na její vkus až moc rychle, ale povolila stisk zubů, když jí ránu začal obmotávat, protože obvaz jí ulevil od bolesti a už to tolik neštípalo. Hluboce vydechla a nechala hlavu volně na Škyťákových zádech. Náčelník nejdřív překvapeně zamrkal, ale potom gesto ocenil a dál už se tím nezabýval. Měl dojem, že je ještě stále moc brzy na to pohladit ji pořádně, takže chtěl nechat první kroky na ní. A povedlo se.

Rask si v podstatě nechala hlavu na jeho zádech, takže i když byl hotový, nemohl se zvednout. Tedy, mohl, ale nezvedl, protože cítil, že to je namístě. Nechtěl ji polekat a navíc, už si na tíhu dračí hlavy zvykl.

„Nerada tě ruším, ale asi budeš muset sundat hlavu ze Škyťáka, protože má určitě ještě povinnosti," odkašlala si Stormfly důležitě. Rask zvedla obočí, ale uposlechla a hlavu zvedla zpět do vzduchu. Bylo to ale příjemné mít ji jen tak položenou.

„Škyťák je Alfa vesnice, takže určitě bude mít nějaké povinnosti," zabručel ze země Bezzubka a pohledem sledoval kamaráda, jak se sbírá a jde k Astrid. Už dnes večer mu ukáže to, co pro ni vyrobil a Bezzubka se v hloubi duše nemohl dočkat.

Rask si to upamatovala na srozuměnou a zeptala se: „Mimochodem, kdy se já setkám s vaším Alfou?" Stormfly doslova vybuchla smíchy, ale snažila se to skrýt, takže to vypadalo, že se dusí. Když mohla mluvit, sípavě se nadechla a řekla jen: „Pardon, zaskočilo mi."

Bezzubka věděl, co je důvodem jejího smíchu, a taky věděl, že by možná měl zakročit, ale Stormfly dodržela dohodu a zahrála to dokonale.

„Řekl bych, že brzo," odpověděl Bezzubka a očima bloudil někde v neznámu. V tomhle se jí neodvažoval podívat do očí, protože měl strach, že by na nich mohla poznat, že lže. Stormfly si toho všimla a zakuckala se ještě víc, teď už tomu ale Rask nevěnovala tolik pozornosti, když to předtím Stormfly ‚vysvětlila'.

Modrooký Noční Běs pokrčil přední nohy, ačkoliv přitom trochu sykl bolestí, a setkal se očima s těmi Bezzubkovými. Zelené a modré oči na sebe chvíli civěly, než Bezzubka uhnul pohledem. S _akra, sakra, sakra!_ zanadával v duchu. Naštěstí se Rask chtěla zeptat na něco jiného.

„Jak jsem vlastně přežila tolik let u Draga, když mě bolí i obyčejné ošetření rány?" zeptala se, možná spíše mumlala pro sebe než jako otázku. Oba draci se nad tím zahloubali a už nevnímali zvuky lidí, kteří si sedli na jeden z kamenů u jezera.

Bezzubka tomu musel dát za pravdu. Jak to je vlastně možné? A potom se mu v mysli vyjevil obrys Dragova Bewilderbeasta, tak zlověstného, ale díky tomu si vzpomněl i na hypnózu, kde nemohl nic dělat, ale nebylo to tak, že by nic necítil. Smysly mu sice otupěly, ale to nevysvětlovalo, že by nějaké zranění necítil vůbec. K jeho štěstí Stormfly přišla s odpovědí jako první.

„Možná to je jen tím, že se zotavuješ," řekla, „a proto tvoje tělo reaguje na rány hůř." To, že chtěla předvést názornou demonstraci na Bezzubkovi, už vynechala. Noční Běs si upamatoval, že musí jít ke Škyťákovi, aby mu vyčistil i jeho ránu. Začal se zvedat.

Rask ho ale bedlivě sledovala, a tak se donutil k nějaké odpovědi.

„Mohlo to být Bewilderbeastovou hypnózou," dal tu variantu, kterou původně neměl dořešenou, „v té hypnóze se ti otupí smysly, ale to nevysvětluje, proč bys necítila rány. Nebo jsi prostě jen byla vysílená a nevnímala je." Potom se konečně zvedl a pomalu šel ke Škyťákovi, při kolébavém kroku lehce mrskal ocasem a protahoval si křídla.

Bezzubka šťouchl do Škyťáka nosem.

„Máš studený nos," zanadával muž a Bezzubka ho otráveně napodobil. Brzy se už oba dva smáli tomu výstupu, který právě předvedli. Noční Běs se – tentokrát už s větší rychlostí – převalil na záda a ukázal mu břicho.

Škyťák se sehnul k lesklé vodní hladině a hadr opět namočil. Potom se obrátil k ležícímu Bezzubkovi, který si jen přál, ať to má celé za sebou, protože on neriskoval žádnou infekci a na jemné kůži na břiše to bude bolet ještě víc. _To mám za to, že nedávám pozor_ , připomněl si moment, kdy se mu to stalo, a znovu se v duchu proklínal.

Ale nezbylo mu opravdu nic jiného než zatnout zuby a pevně zavřít oči, když se mokrý hadr dotknul rány, na které zaschla krev. Samozřejmě že v životě měl už mnohem horší zranění, ale nikdy se nestaral o to, jestli je někdo ošetří. A najednou draci žili mezi lidmi, mezi rasou, která si musela ošetřit každou ránu, aby nedostala infekci a - nedej tomu – zemřela.

Štiplavá bolest se okamžitě začala rozléhat jeho tělem, bila jako obrovský zvon a nešla za žádnou cenu utišit, byla nesnesitelná. Bezzubka s vypětím sil přetrpěl první vlnu očisty, kdy Škyťák víceméně jen setřel prach, který se tam usadil, když před chvilkou ležel na zemi.

Druhá vlna byla podstatně horší, ale Bezzubka to nějak překonal. Ani nevěděl, jak se mu to podařilo, ale konečně už bylo po všem. Samozřejmě že bolest stále přetrvávala, a kdyby nebyl líný a rozhýbal to, možná by nebyla tak věčná, ale rychle se převrátil zpět, opatrně, napínal svaly, aby se břichem nedotkl země, čemuž se Škyťák smál, když mu zadní noha ujela na kluzkém kameni a málem se natáhl znovu na všechny čtyři, ale povedlo se a Bezzubka začal chodit dokola.

Do vize se mu najednou vloudila ocasní ploutev. Ta zdravá, a aby se nějak zabavil, začal ji honit. Celé tělo zkřivil a podařilo se mu chytit ocas v místě, kde se ocasní ploutev větvila. Obecenstvo se smálo. Škyťák si sednul zpátky na kámen a objal Astrid jednou rukou, oba se smáli. Stormfly se už znovu zakuckala a Rask se jenom slabě smála, ale ve skutečnosti se jí v hlavě honilo, jestli to dokáže i ona.

„Ty jsi fakt ještě mládě," smála se Stormfly s hlavou předkloněnou až k zemi, aby si nějak ulevila. Bezzubka se zastavil a udělal malou poklonu, následně je všechny obdařil bezzubým úsměvem. „Máš opravdu talent," utíral si slzy smíchu Škyťák a náhle už nevypadal tak vyčerpaně z povinností náčelníka. Astrid se jen smála, ale vypadala uvolněně a objímala ho nazpátek.

Rask počkala, až rozruch utichne. Při zmínce o mláděti se zarazila, protože nevěděla, kolik let jí vlastně je. Vlastně o sobě nevěděla zhola nic, kde byla před Dragem? Na to si vůbec nepamatovala.

„Bezzubko?" přerušila veselou náladu vážným tónem, „nemůžeš nějak zjistit, kolik mi je let?" Noční Běs zvedl hlavu a s jedním nepatrným syknutím, jak se jeho břicho trochu napjalo, se zamyslel. On nevěděl, jak to zjistit – nebyl žádným kouzelníkem. Ale to jí přece říct nemohl. Pak ho to trklo.

„Já ne, ale znám osobu, která může," odpověděl s úšklebkem.

„Pokud ti nevadí, že je to člověk," dodal spěšně, než si Rask mohla začít dělat nějaké naděje. „Ale bojovala spoustu let proti Dragovi a osvobozovala draky, které chytil!" řekl ještě a ve tváři měl výraz dítěte, které nadšeně vysvětluje matce, jak se mělo venku s kamarády.

„Bojovala?" nakrčila nos Rask. Moc se jí to nezdálo, vše to znělo najednou tak zamotaně. Proč by draci sami nemohli poznat, kolik jim je let? Proč to musí zjišťovat člověk, navíc úplně neznámý?

„Je to Škyťákova matka," připojila se do rozhovoru Stormfly a Bezzubka jí byl tentokrát za podporu neskonale vděčný.

„A žila dvacet let mezi draky," doplnil ji zase Noční Běs. Pokud potřebovali, aby jim Rask věřila, museli do toho dát oba co nejvíc detailů. Dračice si je stále podezřívavě měřila a zdálo se, že jim tu historku – pravdivou historku, prosím pěkně – nevěří. Vzápětí se ukázalo, proč.

„Ale proč tady není?" zeptala se a obvázanou nohou se dotkla lehce země, protože ve vzduchu ji už déle neunesla. Stormfly zaváhala, ona přesně to totiž nevěděla, ovšemže si všimla, že tam Valka není, ale nebylo jí sděleno, proč přesně. Bezzubka naštěstí přispěchal s odpovědí.

„Je na místě bitvy a ošetřuje tam Alfu," řekl spěšně.

„Takže váš Alfa mě nemůže přijmout, protože je zraněný a ta žena ho ošetřuje?" zeptala se Rask a Bezzubka se začal cítit, jako by mu na hlavu dopadl kus kamene.

„Ne, starý Alfa," pustil se do vysvětlování, „Dragův Alfa ho porazil a on málem zemřel, takže teď se o něj stará Valka." Na chvilku se odmlčel. „Našli jsme ho na té výpravě, na které jsme tě zachránili," dodal tišeji než předtím.

„Ale…" nechápala Rask, „to potom někdo musel porazit Dragova Alfu, ne? Nebo jsem byla pryč příliš dlouho?" Bezzubka zavrtěl hlavou. Takový vývoj událostí neočekával, a teď se málem praštil náhradní ploutví do hlavy, protože si byl jistý, že tou by to opravdu bolelo, když obsahovala nějaké kovové spoje. Třeba by přišel na nějaký nápad, jak se z téhle zdánlivě bezvýchodné situace dostat.

Věčně veselý Nodr se opět připojil do hovoru. „Ale on ho porazil, náš nový Alfa," zabrebentila vesele a slova jí doslova přeskakovala, jak drmolila rychle. Dračí tlama v této chvíli budila výraz, že se směje na plné kolo. Tak ji ale měli tvarovanou všichni Nodři. Bohužel, i když se díky tomuto tvarování čelisti stále smáli, člověk dokázal poznat ostatní emoce v jejich očích.

Bylo vidět, že Rask opět nechápe. Zhluboka se nadechla a zavřela oči. Několik vteřin v této pozici zůstala a uklidnila se s výdechem.

„Tak proč tady ten váš Alfa není?" zeptala se. Na setkání s ním čekala už docela dlouho a nedočkavost ji doslova sžírala. Stále si nebyla jistá, jestli chce na tomto ostrově zůstat, ale bylo to lepší, než kdyby byla úplně sama, opuštěná a ztracená, někde v divočině. A proto zoufale potřebovala Alfovo svolení, že zde může dočasně zůstat. Nechtěla být sama. Znovu.

Bezzubka zaváhal, možná i se před jejím pohledem i trochu zmenšil. Nevěděl, co odpovědět. V tomto okamžiku byl opravdu rád, že má s sebou Stormfly, protože inteligentní Nodr přišel s řešením.

„Je s Valkou u starého Alfy," řekla rychle a k tomu přidala – na rozdíl od Bezzubky – zubatý úsměv.

Rask přimhouřila oči. Na celém tomhle divadle se jí něco nezdálo. Možná to byla nedůvěryhodnost výpovědí obou draků. Teď se dozvěděla, že je Alfa pryč a pomáhá s ošetřováním starého vůdčího draka, ale oproti tomu Bezzubka tvrdil, že je Alfa velice zaměstnaný opravou vesnice. _Jistě_ , pomyslela si, _mohl odletět až potom, co mi to Bezzubka řekl_. Ale stále tomu nevěřila. Možná byla nezkušená a vyděšená, ale nebyla hloupá a věděla, že se točí ve středu mnohem složitější záležitosti. Rozhodla se to celé nekomentovat a počkat, jak se situace bude vyvíjet.

Bezzubka byl úplně přišpendlený k zemi, když se Rask zúžily oči. Uvažoval, zda byla jejich lež tak průhledná, a doufal, že na něm nic vidět není, i když v duchu byl jako na trní. _Určitě to ví,_ pomyslel si zoufale, _musí to vědět, nemůžeme to udržet_. Naštěstí Rask zhluboka vydechla.

„A když teď umím létat, zavedeš mě k němu?" zeptala se tiše. Oba draci to postřehli a podívali se jeden na druhého. Bezzubka víceméně pokrčil rameny. V hlavě se mu začínal rodit plán.

„Myslíš, že až poletíme se Škyťákem za Valkou, můžeme vzít Rask za Cloudjumperem?" zeptal se Noční Běs a Stormfly se bleskově chytila.

„Alfa Cloudjumper, Bezzubko," řekla káravě a naznačila mu, že by měl ‚Alfovi' prokázat dostatečný respekt. Rask se na tváři rozlil úsměv – konečně slyšela nějaký přesný plán toho, co se bude dít.

Bezzubka se v rychlosti opravil a vstal. Došel ke Škyťákovi a otřel se mu hlavou o záda. Muž otočil hlavu a pohladil ho na hlavě. Přitom mu slunce zasvítilo do obličeje – bylo něco k poledni a už si říkal, že by si mohl dovolit nějaký oběd. A také se musel dostat zpět do vesnice, aby dokončil sekeru pro Astrid a ujal se opět svých povinností jako náčelník.

„Svezeš mě zpátky?" usmál se. Nebyl to rozkaz, ale Bezzubka věděl, že by to měl udělat. Samozřejmě, Škyťák se mohl dostat do vesnice pohodlně s Astrid a Stormfly, ale i on jako Alfa chápal, že se potřebují vrátit. Nastavil proto záda.

Astrid se na kameni protáhla.

„Myslíš, že tu můžeme ještě zůstat?" zeptala se s pohledem upřeným na Rask. Nebyla si jistá, jestli dračice dovolí, aby tam s ní zůstala jen ona se Stormfly. Škyťák se k ní naklonil.

„Pojeď s námi," zašeptal, „chci vidět, jestli za námi půjde zpět." Astrid přikývla a zavolala na Stormfly.

Než Nodr přiběhl, Bezzubka ucítil na zádech známou tíhu svého kamaráda. Pohodlně se zavrtěl a pohlédl na Rask.

„Dnes se sem možná už nedostanu," prohlásil a s gestem, které by se dalo přirovnat k pokrčení ramen, dodal: „Promiň. Povinnosti."

Dračice se na ně zoufale dívala a bylo zjevné, že si přeje, aby neodcházeli. Nechtěla zůstat sama v rokli. Možná by mohla letět s nimi, ale nevěřila pořádně svým leteckým schopnostem, do vzduchu by se možná dostala, ale dolů? A ještě se zraněnou nohou? Rask se nejistě podívala na obvaz, ale přeci jen jí nějaký instinkt říkal, že by to mohla dokázat. Chtěla ale nejdřív něco zkusit.

Bezzubka si toho výrazu všiml a jen nepatrně sklonil hlavu, možná v omluvném gestu, ale potom se bleskově odrazil a křídly rozvířil vzduch. Stormfly otočila hlavu k Rask a zavolala: „Já se tady ale určitě stavím!" Na tváři Nočního Běsa přeběhl malý úsměv, než se Nodr vznesl za druhým drakem.

Oba draci letěli hned do vesnice. Nezastavovali se a jen občas zvedli hlavy, aby pozdravili další draky, kteří ještě stále nosili dřevo. Škyťáka opět opustila dobrá nálada a mohutně zazíval.

„Asi by ses měl trochu prospat," navrhla Astrid a navedla Stormfly blíž k Bezzubkovi. Oba draci se na vteřinu střetli očima, než Alfa zrak zase sklopil a díval se na zem. Už teď přemítal, jak to udělá dnes s noční hlídkou. Možná by na ní mohli být on a Stormfly, jim by určitě nic neprošlo. Cítil, jak se Škyťák na jeho hřbetě zavrtěl. Bylo to obzvláště cítit, protože neměl sedlo.

„Asi ano," řekl, „ale kdo by potom pohlídal vesnici?" Slabě se usmál. _Já se o to postarám_ , problesklo Bezzubkovi hlavou. Už viděl Velkou síň, jak se tyčí na vršku kopce v celé své kráse. Tam měli namířeno. On tam odnese Škyťáka a potom půjde něco dělat.

„O to se neboj," řekla Astrid jemně. Když byla se Škyťákem, projevovala se i její dívčí stránka – v posledních letech čím dál víc. Stále to ovšem byla ta stará dobrá bojovnice, která se nezastavila před ničím.

„My se o to postaráme." Jako na povel Bezzubka pohodil hlavou nahoru a dolů, až mu uši vlály. Bylo to jednoznačné gesto jako ‚ano'.

Škyťák stále váhal. Noční Běs pootočil hlavu a téměř neslyšně zavrčel. Jasné varování, že by to měl udělat. Jinak si byl Bezzubka jistý, že se o to Astrid postará sama. A taky že ano. Na Stormflyině hřbetě si založila ruce v bok a potom se naklonila k nim. Bezzubka schválně neuhnul, takže teď byli oba lidé tváří v tvář.

„Poslouchej," řekla nesmlouvavě Astrid, „půjdeš si lehnout, jinak tě do tý postele odtáhnu sama! Třeba za límec, to je mi jedno! Ale potřebuješ si odpočinout."

Stormfly vedle Bezzubky se rozchechtala. Noční Běs se na ni zmateně podíval. Věděl, že Astrid má ostrou vyřídilku, ale proč se Nodr směje, to mu nedošlo. Stormfly se díky smíchu ve vzduchu úplně třásla.

„Vidíš, že my holky vždy vyhrajeme!" vysvětlila nechápavému Bezzubkovi, načež Škyťák neurčitě něco zamumlal ve smyslu, že si půjde lehnout.

Přistáli před Velkou síní. Vikingové pohybující se v blízkosti se usmáli a vesele pozdravili. Konečně se vše začínalo zase obracet k lepšímu. Led byl odklizen, draci pobíhali všude a téměř všechny domy už byly opět postavené. Od dob dračích náletů trochu vyšli ze cviku, ale prokázalo se, že stále dokážou opravit budovu v úctyhodném čase. Vlastně už zbývalo jen postavit náčelníkův dům a opravit dva domy na návsi.

Škyťák i Astrid sesedli a zamířili dovnitř. Draci je nechtěli následovat, protože byl čas oběda a většina obyvatel vesnice byla shromážděná uvnitř. Takhle mohli vidět skupinku dračích jezdců spolu s Tlamounem, Mulchem i Škopkem, který – jak se zdálo – byl po zákeřném napadení ledovou krou už v pořádku.

Bezzubka se Stormfly se začali krokem vzdalovat. Chvilku šli mlčky, než narazili na Tesáka. Děsovec obludný odpočíval ve stínu jednoho z domů. Když tam došli oba draci, zvedl hlavu a vypustil obláček dýmu.

„Dobré poledne, Alfo," zafuněl a Stormfly se už nadechovala, aby mu připomněla, že není vzduch, když do toho Bezzubka zasáhl.

„Tesáku," oslovil ho, „víš, jak jsme našli tu dračici?"

Počkal, než drak přikývl, a pokračoval: „Může se stát, že dorazí do vesnice. Neotravujte ji, ale já jsem od téhle chvíle jen Bezzubka a ať se nikdo nezmiňuje o Alfovi." Vzhledem k tomu, že Tesák měl sklon neposlouchat příkazy, mu položil otázku: „Rozumíš?" Tesák pokýval hlavou, ale pro jistotu to zopakoval.

„Takže žádné zmínky o Alfovi, jen Bezzubka," odcitoval a posunul konec ocasu, protože na něj začínalo svítit sluníčko. Spokojeně vzdechl.

„A řekni to všem, na které narazíš," nařídil Bezzubka. Ačkoli v uvolněném postoji vypadal mírumilovně, z jeho hlasu zaznívala autorita, kdyby se snad rozhodl příkaz neuposlechnout. Děsovec znovu zafuněl a s mumláním se zvedl za svého místa.

„Mám dnes v noci držet hlídku?" zeptal se a Noční Běs se málem otřásl, když si vzpomněl, jak předevčírem na hlídce spal. Proto zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, hlídku si vezmu já a ještě někdo," odpověděl. Byl si vědom toho, že několik posledních nocí moc nespal a další probdělá noc by nebyla tím nejlepším, ale měl obavu z další noční můry.

„Já se o to klidně postarám," nabídla se Stormfly a Bezzubku zahřálo u srdce. Upřímně doufal, že se nabídne, aby noc venku strávil s někým, kdo mu byl dobře známý. Za dlouhých chvil by si mohli dokonce i popovídat. Ale přesto…

„Tys neměla hlídku dnes v noci, že ne?" zeptal se podezřívavě. Nechtěl, aby s ním byla na hlídce, pokud by byla vzhůru už druhou noc. _Ty máš co říkat,_ ozvala se mu v hlavě posměšně Alfa strana a Bezzubka ji zahnal zatřepáním hlavou. Stormfly k jeho velké úlevě odpověděla negativně.

„Ne, dnes si ji vzali Flákota a Brk s Hrkem," informovala ho a Bezzubka si udělal mentální poznámku, že jim musí poděkovat.

„Dobře, takže dnes v noci," schválil to kývnutím hlavou. Pomalu se rozcházel dál. Stormfly se rozpohybovala spolu s ním a k jeho překvapení je následoval i Tesák.

„Myslíš, že se dnes v noci něco stane?" zeptala se Stormfly zaujatě. Bezzubka víceméně pokrčil rameny. „Doufám, že ne," odpověděl a zrychlil. Opravdu doufal, že dnešní noc bude poklidná. A zítřejší taktéž, aby se bylo o čem bavit.

Tesák odvrátil hlavu při zmínce o útoku. Potom ale vymrštil hlavu vpřed, jako by si něčeho všiml, a rychle zadrmolil: „Dnes má být první dračí závod." Bezzubka si nejdřív myslel, že se přeslechl, ale jeho pohled zabloudil k závodišti a viděl, že je plně funkční a připravené na další závod. A Vikingové i draci se při práci potřebovali něčím rozptýlit.

„Určitě budu soutěžit!" oznámila Stormfly a nadšeně poskočila. Milovala závody a měla soutěživou povahu, takže si to vybavila jako pohodový odpočinek. S Astrid se k sobě perfektně hodily. Stormfly se rychle nadechla – musela jít za Astrid zjistit, jestli se taky můžou zúčastnit. Zabrebentila omluvu a odletěla.

„Tolik nadšení," poznamenal Tesák a podíval se na Bezzubku. „Předpokládám, že tě můžu nechat o samotě, co? Půjdu rozšiřovat tu tvojí zprávu a taky si najít příjemný místečko ve stínu," řekl a zamířil ke stájím. Bezzubka se neklidně zavrtěl, protože nevěděl, jestli ho draci budou brát vážně, ale zároveň věděl, že to je nejlepší způsob, jak zprávu co nejrychleji rozšířit.

Bezzubka přikývl. Stejně potřeboval projít vesnici a zjistit, jestli se něco důležitého nestalo. Do stájí se mu nechtělo, protože by tam bylo zbytečně moc draků. Některé samice byly s blížícími se svátky nervózní a od těch si zoufale snažil držet odstup. Ať už byly jakkoliv hodné. Stormfly byla v tomto ohledu vynikající společnice, protože dokázala svoje emoce kontrolovat. A Bezzubka se trochu bál, že na Rask tíha celé situace taky dolehne, pokud se odváží dostat se do vesnice ještě před Snoggletogem.

Noční Běs zamířil k závodišti. Cestou narazil jen na pár draků, ale ti, kteří závodili, byli ve stájích a připravovali se. Barvy se totiž míchaly z rostlin a těch s přibývající zimou ubývalo. Proto se jezdci ještě před závody rozhodli letět nasbírat poslední čerstvé květy, jelikož když byly staré, smrděly. Bezzubka i Škyťák se o tom přesvědčili minulou zimu. Jak tam šel, cestou uviděl Stormfly s Astrid, jak také pospíchají do stájí. Svěsil hlavu. Jako Alfa už nebude mít tolik prostoru pro závody… minimálně teď ne.

Došel k obří dřevěné konstrukci. Vlajky spokojeně vlály a tribuny ještě stále zely prázdnotou. V jedné z ohrad se ukrývaly ovce. Na draky byly zvyklé, ale přesto se jim jejich závody nezamlouvaly. Hlavně ty dračí drápy. Jeden špatný pohyb a ovce by byla mrtvá. Když to ale porovnáme s úlovky pro Rudou Smrt, byla tohle malá oběť.

Bezzubka si všiml, že zvířata ještě nebyla pomalovaná. To znamenalo, že sem brzy někdo přijde a Noční Běs byl nerad na nějakém místě, kde by ho mohli mít za podezřelého. Měl s tím bohaté zkušenosti, když byl ve špatnou dobu na špatném místě. Třeba s Hnívou, když ho málem poslali spoutaného na moře. Nebo Dagurem. Proto vrhl na ovce ještě jeden pohled a se švihnutím ocasem se obrátil a zamířil zpět na náves.

Napadlo ho, že by se mohl podívat na přípravy do stájí. Náhle jeho oko zachytilo zvláštní výjev. Viděl Škyťáka, jak se plíží ve stínech domů, od jednoho k druhému. Nasadil rychlejší tempo. Věděl, že pokud by se někde vynořila Astrid, bude jeho jezdec v pořádném maléru.

„Nešel jsi náhodou spát?" zavrčel potichu, a i když se blížil ve Škyťákově zorném poli, náčelník zděšeně nadskočil.

„Asi bys neměl reagovat tak vyděšeně, mohlo by to vypadat, že se pokoušíš o něco zakázaného," poradil mu usměvavě drak a olízl ho. Moc ho bavilo, slyšet, jak se to nedá vyprat. Ale teď se zaměřil jen ne Škyťákův obličej, aby nevypadal jako zombie. Nebo minimálně aby se probudil.

„Musím se dostat do kovárny," zašeptal Škyťák a Bezzubka zatřepal hlavou. Otočil se tak, aby stál jeho směrem, a křídla roztáhl víc, než jindy, ale tak, aby to nevypadalo, že chce někam letět. Prostě se jen trochu zvětšil, nic víc. Tmavá křídla muže dokonale schovala. Cítil, jak mu Škyťák položil ruku na bok, aby měl přehled o tom, kdy se začne pohybovat. Bezzubka tudíž neváhal.

Rozešel se přímou cestou ke kovárně. Vikingové, kteří se vrátili z oběda, a už se znovu pustili do opravy posledních dvou domů, si na něj zvláštně ukazovali. Drak je ignoroval a přešel náves až k nízké budově, která sloužila jako kovárna i výrobna sedel. Ne že by měl nějaké přesné plány, co udělá, až tam Škyťáka vyloží. Mladý Viking nenápadně vyklouzl zpod jeho křídla a vydal se nejrychlejší cestou dovnitř.

Bezzubka si našel pěkné místo na sluníčku a stočil se tam do klubíčka. Krátce zívnul a hlavu si položil na tlapy. Když Škyťák pracoval v kovárně, čekával tam na něj takhle. Byl si jistý, že všichni, kteří s tím byli obeznámeni, budou jen předpokládat, že zde leží pouze ze zvyku. Pravdou bylo, že byl Bezzubka až moc líný, než aby šel někam dál.

Chvilku odpočíval se zavřenýma očima a vstřebával teplo ze sluníčka. Ocasem někdy spokojeně mrskl, když ho sluneční paprsek zašimral na nějakém místě. Jeho oči byly proti slunci pevně zavřené, ale potom ho někdo zakryl. Noční Běs zvědavě otevřel oči, zvědavý, kdo to může být. V koutku duše očekával Stormfly, že se bude ptát, co tady dělá, ale byl to Skullcrusher.

Bezzubkova hlava se zvedla.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil ho Skullcrusher. On mu odpověděl stejně. Věděl, že jejich vztah se víceméně začal urovnávat, ale potřebovali si to všechno ujasnit a on nechtěl, aby se to ještě nějak víc vyhrotilo.

Potom si všiml, že Skullcrusher má ve tváři prosebný výraz. Jeho uši zvědavě vzletěly vzhůru.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se a snažil se mrkáním vyhnat ospalost. Rumblehorn se ošil po mouše a trochu rozpačitě řekl: „Chceme se zúčastnit dračích závodů, ale Eret neví, jak namíchat rudou barvu." Bezzubka pokýval. Rudá nebyla těžká na namíchání, ale byla třeba jedna z těch vzácnějších rostlin, která touhle dobou už nerostla. Budou muset sáhnout do zásob.

„Tak mě napadlo, že když vy máte rudou, mohl bys nám to ukázat," dodal Skullcrusher a Noční Běs se zasmál.

„Nejsem sice člověk, abych zvládl všechno míchání," prohlásil s úsměvem, „ale rád vám ukážu, jak na to." Únava byla ta tam. Nový cíl naplnil jeho mysl, takže se necítil tak prázdně.

Než vstal, letmo se podíval do kovárny, aby zjistil, že Škyťák pilně pracuje na dárku pro Astrid. V duchu se usmál a šel před Skullcrusherem směrem ke stájím. Teď to ani nevypadalo, že jeden z nich je Alfa, protože Bezzubka nadšeně poskakoval, nadšený, že může s něčím pomoct, a nezajímalo ho, jestli vypadá divně. Radost ze života byla věc, kterou si v určitých okamžicích dokázal naplno užít.

Rumblehorn ho následoval, ve tváři neutrální výraz, ale v duchu byl rád, že mu jeho kamarád pomůže, i když se v posledních dnech pohádali. _Bude z něj dobrý Alfa_ , problesklo mu hlavou. Bezzubka neváhal nasadit vlastní život, aby někomu pomohl – a toho si on cenil. Ano, bolest ze ztráty Kliďase stále přetrvávala, ale od toho večera u mlýna měl Skullcrusher novou naději, že se mu to podaří překonat. Hypnotické účinky mysli Dragova Bewilderbeasta už začínal zapomínat, ale důsledky? Ty nikdy.

Byli ještě hodný kus od schodů dolů do stáje, když se Bezzubka uprostřed cesty zastavil. Zvedl hlavu k nebi a zadumaně se sám sebe zeptal: „Proč jsme vlastně neletěli?" Skullcrusher se na tom zasmál. Bylo to tak jednoduché, sletět o kus níž do stáje, a přesto šli pěšky. To na tom bylo hloupé. A ještě lepší byl výraz jeho Alfy, když se začal zmateně dívat, proč se směje. Nakonec to ale Bezzubka nevydržel a rozchechtal se taky.

„Síla zvyku," usoudil a skočil směrem ke Skullcrusherovi. Hlavou do něj hravě drcnul a oba draci se znovu rozpohybovali. Jejich smích přilákal mláďata. Vzhledem k tomu, že jedinými mláďaty na Blpu byli Scuttleclawové, hádejte které.

„Kam to jdete?" zeptal se Sunrise. Jeho pisklavý hlásek se rozléhal všude. Firefly zvědavě natahovala krk. Ostatní Scuttleclawové kolem nich nadšeně poskakovali a připomínali tak Bezzubku, jak se choval jen před malou chvilkou.

„Připravovat se na závody," odpověděl Bezzubka, ještě s náznakem smíchu. Předpokládal, že zpráva, kterou poslal po Tesákovi, se dostala ke všem, i když mláďata nikdy Alfy moc neposlouchala.

„Bezzubko, můžeme taky?" přiběhl fialový Scuttleclaw, v očích měl natěšené hvězdičky. Skullcrusher na něj zavrčel, aby si držel odstup. Mládě vystrašeně uskočilo a přiběhlo k Bezzubkovi z druhé strany. Noční Běs k němu sklonil hlavu.

„Na závody ne, ale klidně si můžete potom jít hrát s barvami," řekl vlídně. Rumblehorn obdivoval, jak to s mláďaty uměl.

„Můžeme si vybrat barvu?" vykřikl nadšeně Sunrise. Se svými zlatými šupinami by se mu barva vybírala opravdu dobře. Světle modrý Scuttleclaw hryzl Bezzubku do ocasu, ale nebylo to až takové kousnutí, že by si moc stěžoval. Už si začínal zvykat, že pokud se Scuttleclawí mláďata líhnou dřív, než potomci ostatních ras, bude tohle divadlo mít každý rok. Přikývl.

„A teď už sebou musíme hodit," prohlásil a pevným krokem, který sděloval, že nepřijímá námitky, se rozešel dál. Skullcrusher šel vedle něj a mláďata poletovala nebo skákala z jednoho místa na druhé. Plýtvali energii na zbytečné pohyby, ale přesto jí stále měli dostatek.

Všichni draci došli ke vchodu do stájí. Bezzubka jím prolezl jako první. Seskákal dolů po schodech. Skullcrusher za ním mu málem šlápl na ocas, ale včas se zarazil a po schodech sestoupil důstojně. Mláďata sletěla a přistála dole pod schody.

Někteří draci zvedli hlavu od přípravy. Flákota se ozvala jako první, protože ve stájích se rozhostilo trapné ticho, vzhledem k tomu, že někteří draci vzkaz ještě nedostali.

„Ahoj, Bezzubko," řekla vesele, „dnes se neúčastníš?" Noční Běs zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jdu jen pomoct s mícháním barev," odpověděl a otřel se hlavou Rybinohovi o ruku, když ho přišel pohladit.

„Navíc nemám jezdce," dodal vesele. Garvan pokýval hlavou.

Když Flákota pozdravila, osmělili se i další draci, zatímco někteří předávali vzkaz těm dalším, kteří to předtím nevěděli. Stormfly si nechávala od Astrid nandat barvy na křídla a křikla na Bezzubku: „Astrid ti nepůjčím, jestli se chceš zeptat!" Ve stáji to vyvolalo hlavně od blpských draků výbuch smíchu. Všichni věděli, že Bezzubka létá zásadně jen se Škyťákem a někteří dosud netušili, že má automatickou ploutev.

„Jestli chceš, můžeš mi od někoho půjčit nerušený spánek," usmál se a Stormfly se usmála.

„Klidně ti seženu hnízdo, ale bezesnou noc?" pobaveně zakroutila hlavou. Skullcrusher vedle něj se na něj překvapeně podíval. Netušil, že Bezzubka může mít třeba noční můry, protože předpokládal, že je má jen on.

„Navíc, dnes v noci máš hlídku, ne? To těm bezesným nocím moc nepomůže," řekla Stormfly a trochu se natočila, aby mohla Astrid dosáhnout na vršek křídla. Mezi draky to zašumělo zájmem. Fanghook se po chvilce ozval: „Vy držíte hlídky? Proč jste mi nic neřekli? Já bych jim to všem vytmavil!"

Bezzubka zavrtěl hlavou. Fanghook byl možná zapálený drak, ale zásadně nechápal, že hlídky se drží pro jistotu.

„Ano, držíme hlídky, ale jen proto, abychom měli jistotu, že se nestane podobný útok jako před několika dny," vysvětlil mu klidně a vyrovnaně.

Fanghookovy rohy vzplály, jak se snažil zpracovat informaci. Gustav natáhl ruku a uklidnil ho podrbáním na čele. Navzdory očekávání, že z Gustava vyroste druhý Snoplivec, se z něj stal příjemný hoch, který si se svým drakem výborně rozuměl a byl řádným členem dračí akademie.

Bezzubka všechno tohle chtěl vyřešit, než se rozhořčí i další draci ve stáji. Každý by Alfovi rád nabídl svoje služby, a tak se Noční Běs otočil za Skullcrusherem a řekl: „Pokud mě teď omluvíš, jdu pomoct Eretovi se Skullcrusherem." Věděl, že potom už budou závody, takže Fanghook nebude mít čas, aby si o tom přišel promluvit.

Zamířili k bývalému lovci draků. Eret roztáhl zeširoka ruce.

„Našels ho!" řekl nadšeně a pohladil Rumblehorna po rohu. Bezzubka klidně stál a prohlížel si zásobu rostlin, které tam měli připravené. Eret získal dost slušnou zásobu a Noční Běs věděl, že to bude všechno bohatě stačit. Taktéž viděl, že už namíchal modrou barvu. Ta byla velice lehká na namíchání, ale rudou barvu znali jen on se Škyťákem a Snoplivec s Tesákem, kteří se dnešního závodu neúčastnili. Snoplivec si pravděpodobně zařizoval bydlení, ale určitě se na závody dostaví – minimálně jako divák.

„Takže rudou?" obrátil se na Skullcrushera. Potěšilo ho, jak s novým jezdcem navázal vztah. Eret byl většinou opatrný k neznámým drakům, takže bylo obdivuhodné, jak rychle si ti dva důvěřovali natolik, že byli ochotni zkusit závodit. Rumblehorn kývl.

Bezzubka se sklonil k hromádce rostlin. Ani si nevšiml, že Scuttleclawí mláďata je znovu dohonila a teď ho zvědavě sledovala. Do tlamy sebral hrst modrých rostlin a dal je do misky vedle.

„To je nejzrádnější," vysvětloval u toho druhému drakovi, „protože i když děláš červenou, používáš modré květiny." Potom se bral jednu žlutou a nakonec několik sytě rudých. K tomu dal do misky i dáreček v podobě vlastních slin, protože to jako drak samozřejmě nemohl kontrolovat.

Zvedl hlavu a prohlížel si obsah v misce. Tyhle květiny tam byly, ty druhé taky, ale byla tu jedna věc, která chyběla. Bezzubka si to uvědomil těsně předtím, než to všechno zamíchal a rychle vykročil ke skladu, doprovázen zmateným pohledem ostatních. Noční Běs potřeboval prášek – nikdy nevěděl, jak se nazývá správně, se Škyťákem tomu prostě říkali jen ‚tajná přísada'. Díky té se barva dobře přichytila na kůži i šupinách.

Jemně rozdrcený prášek byl uchováván až nahoře na polici, kam sám Bezzubka neměl šanci dosáhnout. Mohl by vyletět, ale to by pravděpodobně shodil všechny ostatní věci a nechtěl si za to nést následky. Noční Běs se postavil na zadní nohy a předníma hledal oporu. Nebavilo ho chodit po dvou, po čtyřech měl aspoň jistotu, že při nějakém nejistém kroku hned nespadne.

Konečně našel ve zdi důlek, kde tlapy zapřel. Už viděl nahoru, ale došlo mu, že takhle by to na sebe jen vysypal a bylo by po tajné přísadě. Netrpělivě zavrčel. Tohle neměl rád, aby něco bylo tak blízko, a přece tak daleko. Ale to už Eret stál ve dveřích.

„Můžu to sundat," řekl, když pohledem zavadil o to, co drak hledal. Bezzubka se na něj podíval, v očích měl trochu zloby, ta však rychle vyprchala a drak sklouzl zpět na zem. Postavil se rovnoběžně se stěnou a nahrbil hřbet, aby se na něj Eret mohl postavit. Protože ta ďábelská police byla opravdu vysoko.

Bývalý dračí lovec chvilku váhal, než pokrčil rameny s vědomím, že se jim jen snaží pomoct. I přesto se ale zeptal: „Můžu?" Bezzubka natočil hlavu a v očích mu zazářily zlobivé jiskřičky. Eret se jich nezalekl.

„Neshodíš mě hned, když na tebe vylezu, že ne?" zasmál se a jednou nohou na jeho záda šlápl. Bezzubka zafuněl, když ucítil ránu na břiše, kterou mu dopoledne Škyťák ošetřil.

A k Eretově otázce – Bezzubkovi se právě honila hlavou slova typu: _Určitě tě shodím, když jdeš pro hrozně vzácný prášek, který je z rostliny, co kvete jen několik týdnů ročně a se Škyťákem trávíme dlouhé hodiny, abychom ji vůbec našli, určitě tě shodím_. Měl sto chutí tu myšlenku říct nahlas, ale zahlédl Skullcrusherův stín ve dveřích, a tak zmlkl.

Eret měl výhodu v tom, že misku mohl uchopit rukama, takže ji měli dole skoro hned. Bezzubka na jeho ruce vrhl trochu závistivý pohled, ale ve skutečnosti byl rád, že má svoje tlapy, drápy a může s nimi dělat spoustu jiných věcí, třeba se bránit. Lidé potřebovali tolik složitých nástrojů, aby se ubránili, kdežto draci mohli seknout drápy a nepřítel byl na dně.

Vrátili se zpět do stáje. Už tam bylo dýchatelno, protože někteří jezdci s draky už byli připraveni a šli se připravovat nebo dělat něco jiného. Bezzubka sledoval, jak Eret nabral plnou hrst. _Ale tam se má přidat jenom trochu!_ vybavil si recept a tiše zavrčel. Skullcrusher při tom zvuku sebou trhl, ale pochopil, proč tomu tak je, když se Eretovi zachvěla ruka a velký obsah hrsti pomalu vrátil zpět do misky.

„Takhle?" zeptal se s malou špetkou prášku v ruce a Bezzubka přikývl. Hlavu u toho sklonil téměř až dolů, takže to vypadalo jako větší poklona. K tomu přidal svůj slavný bezzubý úsměv, a jak kroutil hlavou šťastně sem a tam, uši se mu pohupovaly v naprosto nesouměrném rytmu, ale bylo vidět, že je šťastný.


	11. Léčba?

**Opět se omlouvám za to, že jsem vás nechala čekat měsíc. Snad to nějak vynahradím touto extra dlouhou kapitolou.**

 **I don't own HTTYD. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Náhle se ozvala hrozná rána. Oběma dospělým drakům vystřelila hlava vzhůru a tím směrem, odkud se ozvala. Následně si mohli vydechnout, protože to jen mláďata převrátila krabici s náhradním sedlem pro Nodry.

„Už to můžete míchat," řekl Bezzubka Skullcrusherovi a povzdechl si. „Já jdu pomoct těm nezbedům." Mohlo to sice vyznít unaveně, na tváři mu však stále hrál ten veselý úsměv a měl takový pocit, že si ještě dnes užije spoustu zábavy se Scuttleclawy. Jen si přál, aby všechno tohle mohla zažít i Rask. _Pokud Škyťákova předpověď vyjde_ , řekl si v duchu, _brzy si to bude užívat spolu s námi_. Při tom pomyšlení se mu ulevilo. Nechtěl žádného draka na Blpu nešťastného, zvláště proto, že věděl, jaké to je. Rozhodl se, že za Škyťákem zajde později. Konec konců, ani on by neměl být sám, hlavně v tuhle chvíli, kdy potřebuje podporu.

Čumákem opatrně nadzvedl krabici. Sice by se z ní Scuttleclawové dostali sami, ale Bezzubka měl obavy, protože sedlo bylo těžké, i když bylo jen základní, bez žádných vymožeností, které si na ně lidé zvykli dávat. Vykoukl na něj Sunrise a vzadu se choulila Firefly. Noční Běs krabici odhodil a tlapami sedlo shodil z mláďat na zem. Scuttleclawové natáhli krky, aby si prohlédli jeho obří tlapy.

„Takže my skončíme s tímhle na zádech?" zeptala se nevěřícně Firefly a měřila si sedlo. Sunrise to nezajímalo, jen sklonil hlavu a zobákem uchopil uvolněnou kůži na sedle. Ostatní Scuttleclawové se o celou scénu nezajímali, až na fialového Mistrála.

Bezzubka se nad jejich přístupem k lidem na hřbetech zasmál.

„Můžete i nemusíte," vysvětlil jim trpělivě, „ale když najdete člověka, se kterým si vytvoříte pouto a budete kamarádi, můžete ho nosit, závodit s ním, hrát hry a dělit se s ním o starosti." Sunrise se na něj podíval velkýma očima.

„Takže nás musí nějaký člověk svázat k sobě provazem?" nechápal. Bezzubka se rychle ohlédl a houkl na ostatní Scuttleclawy, aby k nim přišli. Nechtěl, aby vyvedli ještě něco jiného.

„Ne, vytvořit pouto znamená skamarádit se," vysvětlil mu a Mistrál mu skočil do řeči: „Ale pouto je, když se někdo něčím sváže!" Firefly mu horlivě přikyvovala. Bezzubka obrátil oči k nebi – nebo spíše ke stropu stáje.

„Tak poslyš," obrátil se k Sunrisovi a začal vysvětlovat od začátku, „třeba když hrajeme Sever, tvoříte se mnou pouto – stali jsme se kamarády. A to je ono."

Vypadalo to, že mláděti konečně začíná svítat. Radostně na místě poskočilo a zadívalo se do Bezzubkových očí.

„Díky, Bezzubko!" vykřikl nadšeně. Noční Běs se mu trochu (komicky) uklonil.

„Bylo mi potěšením," odpověděl žertovně. Ze Scuttleclawů se mu zdál Sunrise nejvíce vyzrálý a už pomalu dospíval. Možná jen mentálně, ale i tak. A Bezzubka se obával, že pokud by Dragův Bewilderbeast někdy našel cestu zpět na Blp, bude už i on ovládnut. Možná sice jen částečně nebo vůbec ne, ale Bezzubka se domníval, že za těch několik dnů postoupil mentálně na vyšší úroveň než jeho vrstevníci. Měl za to, že třeba Firefly by ještě nepodléhala vlivu Bewilderbeasta.

„Můžeme si jít hrát s těmi barvami?" zeptal se netrpělivě Mistrál, protože ho všechny ty záležitosti se sedly a pouty přestaly bavit. Jako všechna mláďata neposeděl na jednom místě příliš dlouho. Bezzubka se rozhlédl po místnosti. Několik draků s jezdci tam stále bylo, ale jinak byly barvy namíchané v miskách položených v jednom koutě.

„Dobře, ale jen s těmi v rohu," ukázal na ně švihem ocasu a mláďata se tam rozběhla jako jeden muž. Firefly s Mistrálem zabořili zobáky do žluté a modré barvy. Další si do barev rovnou lehli. Bezzubka se chtěl unaveně protáhnout, ale potom si vzpomněl na ránu na břiše a usoudil, že by to asi nebylo nejmoudřejší.

„Odvádíš s nimi dobrou práci," pochválil ho Skullcrusher a následně zavřel oko, aby mu Eret mohl kolem něj namalovat kruh. Noční Běs si ho prohlédl. Na rohu měl různé pruhy a na ocase též. Křídla měl jednoduše zbarvená modrou barvou. Uznale pokýval hlavou. Nevypadalo to vůbec špatně. A Eret, u toho to bylo trošku horší, protože byl od barvy celý špinavý, ale dle jeho úsměvu to nevadilo.

„Díky," přijal pochvalu a odešel ke stěně, odkud měl dobrý výhled na mláďata. Ty malé čertíky totiž nikdy nemůžete nechat o samotě. Lehl si a opřel se zády o stěnu. Když si prohlédl kout, kde dováděla mláďata, okamžitě zalitoval svého rozhodnutí nechat je hrát si s barvou. Byla totiž naprosto všude. Jak na dracích, tak na zemi, stěně, možná i na několika sedlech, která byla opodál.

To byl ten okamžik, kdy do stáje přišli Ťafan s Rafanou. Hrk a Brk s nimi nebyli, ale protože jezdci byli pomalovaní a připravení na závody, Bezzubka logicky předpokládal, že čekají venku. Jakmile dvojčata zahlédla spoušť na zemi, Ťafan nadšeně křikl: „Počkejte na mě!", Rafana se jednou ohlédla na Ereta, jak stále maluje na Skullcrushera, a potom se rozběhla za svým bratrem.

Vrazili do hloučku draků a během chvilky zavládl totální chaos. Protože je rozrazila neznámá síla, Scuttleclawové se rozprchli, většina se jich choulila za Bezzubkových zadkem, kde měli pocit bezpečí, zatímco dvojčata řádila místo nich.

Mistrál poznal jako první, že to jsou jejich noví kamaráda, kteří si chtějí hrát. Se zvukem podobným slepičímu kdákání se poskokem vydal mezi dva dvounožce a ocasem mrskal kapky barvy na každého, kdo by se jen pokusil přiblížit. Mláďata to ale pochytila jako novou, zábavnou hru a brzy se zapojila do hry, která se proměnila v bitku, kde ten, kdo bude mít na sobě nejméně barvy, vyhraje.

Bezzubka zůstal na svém bezpečném místě, kde k němu doputovalo pár kapek barvy, ale v součtu zůstal čistý. Rafana na něj sice zavolala, ať si s nimi jde hrát, ale Noční Běs ji ignoroval. Chtěl odpočívat, byl naprosto vyčerpaný.

Jediný, kdo u něj zůstal v bezpečí před hrozící sprchou z barvy, byl Sunrise. Bezzubka se na zlatého Scuttleclawa podíval. On mu pohled opětoval.

„Jak si mám vytvořit pouto s člověkem?" zeptal se najednou. Aby pravdu řekl, Bezzubku jeho otázka ani nepřekvapila. Vlastně dumal, proč se na ni nezeptal už dřív.

„To záleží jak na tobě, tak na člověku," odpověděl a nadzdvihl křídlo, aby uvolnil pro mládě místo. „Třeba já byl zraněný a vydán napospas smrti v rokli." Při té vzpomínce se zasmál, i když si pamatoval, že měl jistotu, že zemře. Když si na to vzpomněl, už mu to tak vtipné nepřipadalo.

„Tys byl někdy zraněný?" zeptal se nevěřícně Sunrise. Pro něj bylo pravděpodobně hodně výjimečné, když viděl, že i Alfa je jen drak podléhající všem fyzikálním zákonům, smrtelný a může dělat chyby. Bezzubka mu ukázal náhradní ocasní ploutev.

„Neměl jsem jednu polovinu," vedl doprovodnou řeč, „ale potom mě tam Škyťák našel a vlastně díky tomu jsme se spřátelili. Pouto jsme upevnili, když jsme se naučili společně létat."

Vynechal takové ty nepodstatné detaily typu: _No, Škyťák byl vlastně ten, kdo mi to zranění způsobil, ale už je to v pohodě_. Nemělo smysl mládě zatěžovat s nepotřebnými věcmi. Potom se obrátil na Scuttleclawa. Už předtím si říkal, kde mají všichni ti drobečci matku, ale nikde na Blpu ji nenašel. A ptát se mu nechtělo, pokud se jí něco stalo, jen by to vyvolalo nepříjemné vzpomínky. Teď se o něj Sunrise opřel a Bezzubka ho nechal. Bylo mu jedno, jak ho vidí, jestli jako náhradní mámu, kamaráda nebo jen jako Alfu – nepotřebnou součást dračí společnosti, ale staral se o ně všechny, jak nejlépe uměl.

„A třeba Stormfly, ta se s Astrid – svojí jezdkyní – poprvé setkala v dračí aréně, kde se Vikingové trénovali v zabíjení draků." Při zmínce o zabíjení draků Sunrise zděšeně vykulil oči. Náhle se na nich rozprskla žlutá barva. Bezzubka rozzlobeně zavrčel a obrátil pozornost k viníkovi. No ovšem. Ťafan se smál v předklonu, ani nemohl pořádně stát.

Alfa zavrčel a z lehu se vymrštil doslova skokem. Dával ale pozor, aby neublížil Sunrisovi, který z jeho napnutého těla vycítil, že se nějak pohne, a včas se odtáhl. Viking se přestal smát a než drak překonal těch několik metrů, které je od sebe dělily, popadl do ruky další masu žluté barvy. Ta zasáhla Bezzubkovi křídlo, když vyskočil a přišpendlil Ťafana k zemi.

Muž se ani nesnažil vyprostit.

„Měli bysme Škyťákovi říct, že jeho drak je bez něj nějak citlivý," zasmál se na Rafanu a odhalil přitom krk, což by ve společnosti divokého draka rozhodně nebyl dobrý nápad. Bezzubka neměl nějaké zuřivé plány. Ale jeden ďábelský se mu právě v hlavě vylíhl.

Než to mohl kdokoli normální čekat, natož pak Ťafan, mu Bezzubka jedním pohybem růžového jazyku olízl obličej. Sliny se mu dostaly i do otevřené pusy a Viking začal prskat. Noční Běs ale nepovolil stisk a pokračoval v hrozivé mučící zábavě.

„To stačí!" chytila ho Rafana za rameno a snažila se ho odtáhnout od bratra. Ani si nevšimli, že je přitom sledoval Eret s připitomělým úsměvem na tváři. Bezzubka si sedl vedle Ťafana a s jazykem venku oddechoval. Kdyby chtěl, nikdo by ho neodtrhl, ale měl pocit, že už dostal za vyučenou. Teď musel jen vymyslet, jak se zbavit té žluté barvy, kterou měl na křídle a čumáku. Přes celý čumák a polovinu hlavy, prosím pěkně.

Mláďata si zase začala hrát s barvami, ale vystoupení, které se zde odehrálo, je drželo v ostražitosti. Nikdo nechtěl mít na kontě zuřivého (nebo snad hravého?) Alfu.

Dvojčata spěchala ven ze stájí a poslední jezdci s draky se taktéž vytráceli. _Závody už brzy začnou_ , došlo Bezzubkovi, a pokud je chtěl sledovat, nemohl marnit čas mytím. Prostě tam bude muset přijít tak, jak je. Ať ho to stojí ostudu, o tohle prostě nemůže přijít!

„Chcete se jít dívat na závody?" zeptal se Scuttleclawů. Všichni do jednoho si přestali hrát a téměř rychlostí světla vyletěli ven. Bezzubka si povzdechl. Tak teď už je nikdy nenajde. I kdyby se snažil sebevíc. Bude prostě jen doufat, že se budou chovat slušně a nevyvedou žádnou neplechu.

Hbitě vyskočil ze stájí a zamířil k závodišti. Protože se předtím vždy jen účastnil, nevěděl, kde bude mít nejlepší výhled. Obří dřevěná konstrukce byla zaplněná lidmi a menší draci poletovali sem a tam. Bezzubka nechtěl vyvolat moc rozruchu, takže se potichu plížil stíny pod závodištěm a hledal příhodné místo. Konečně, když byl u strany, která směřovala k Raven Pointu, a tudíž i k rokli, kde byla Rask, našel příhodné místečko, odkud měl skvělý výhled na skóre.

Už věděl, že nebude nahlas fandit nikomu, ale v srdci si přál, aby to vyhrála Stormfly. I když měl asi zbytečné starosti, protože Stormfly vyhrála vždy, když on nezávodil. Hlavně proto, že byla s Astrid dokonale sladěná a nebála se do toho jít naplno.

Vikingové se hlasitě překřikovali, když Tlamoun vyšel na místo, kde měl být náčelník. Bezzubka našpicoval uši. Nebyl si jistý, nevěděl, jestli u každého dračího závodu musí být náčelník přítomen. Mlhavě zaslechl něco o tom, že Škyťák není ve Velké síni a Noční Běs začal tušit problém.

Jako blesk vstal a vyletěl na náves ke kovárně. Žár vycházející z ní byl dost nesnesitelný – minimálně pro člověka. Drakovi to nevadilo, ale i přes ochranu svých šupin Bezzubka přemítal, jak tam vlastně může Škyťák vydržet.

Netušil, jak jinak by na sebe mohl upozornit, takže zařval a přineslo to ovoce. Škyťák vykoukl ven a při pohledu na jeho čumák se rozesmál.

„Nová ozdoba?" zeptal se v záchvatu smíchu a Bezzubka dotčeně zavrčel. Velmi vtipné.

Drak se otočil několikrát na místě a nakonec zůstal stát s hlavou směrem k závodišti. Škyťák si povzdechl. Určitě ho potřebují zase někde jinde, konec konců, Bezzubka nebyl pomalovaný barvou jen tak.

„Ty nechceš závodit, že ne?" ujistil se a vrátil se do kovárny uhasit oheň. Bylo by opravdu nepěkné, kdyby budova vzplála, zatímco on je pryč.

Bezzubka kýval hlavou, ale nebylo poznat, jestli ano, nebo ne. Každopádně si přitom olízl čumák a chtěl se barvy zbavit. Škyťák namočil hadr do vody a otřel mu ho. Díky šikovným lidským ručičkám šla barva hladce dolů a Bezzubka vděčně zavrněl. Potom nastavil hřbet. Potřeboval tam Škyťáka dostat dřív, než se po něm začne shánět Astrid. A to by byly potíže.

Když bezpečně nasedl, Bezzubka skočil do vzduchu a nesl ho kolem závodních tyčí, vlajek a dalších nepotřebných věcí na místo, kde byl Tlamoun. Ten při jejich příletu roztáhl ruce.

„Tak sem ses nám zatoulal!" vykřikl tak, že ho mohli všichni slyšet. Bylo dost možné, že Škyťák zrudl. Bezzubka se na jeho výrazu doslova pásl a málem se kousl do jazyka, jak se pokoušel skrýt chichot. Náčelník se brzy vzpamatoval a stoupl si k okraji.

„Všichni připraveni?" zvolal hlasitě. Jeho hlas se rozléhal prostranstvím a jezdci mu odpověděli všichni stejně. Ozývalo se k tomu i vrčení a řvaní draků.

„Do vzduchu!" vykřikl Škyťák a pár draků s jezdci se vzneslo. Škyťák se usmál na Astrid, posunkem ruky pozdravil Ereta a dvojčata, Rybinohu a Gustava. Jako jeden z mladších jezdců závodil, i když se druhá generace dračích jezdců těchto závodů většinou neúčastnila. Přesto v nich mohl soutěžit. Fanghook netrpělivě házel hlavou. Stormfly, Hrk, Brk a Flákota – ti zkušení draci – byli naprosto v klidu a nic je nevzrušovalo. Bezzubka se podíval na Stormfly, Nodr mu pohled neopětoval. Skullcrusher byl také klidný, ale to se nedalo říct o jeho jezdci. Eret si zvykne.

Bezzubka seděl hned vedle sedadla pro náčelníka. Z druhé strany byl Tlamoun a Škyťák se k nim přidal, když zahájil závod. Draci se rozlétli pomalu – první kolo bylo jen zahřívací. Teprve potom se vypustí ovce. Fanghook byl nedočkavý a hned zaujmul první místo. Eret nechal Skullcrushera, ať si zvolí tempo. Žádný z draků neletěl tak rychle, protože šetřili síly.

I tak proletěli první kolo velice rychle. Astrid byla v sedle Stormfly předkloněná a ve tváři se jí zračilo maximální soustředění. Ozvalo se zatroubení rohu. Ovce byly vypuštěny.

Draci se okamžitě rozlétli blíže k zemi. Skullcrusher sice moc nezávodil, ale byl svědkem mnoha bitev o kořist a tohle bylo úplně stejné jako všechny ostatní závody, které zatím viděl. První ovci ukořistil jako první, ale věděl, že ostatním nebude trvat dlouho ho dohonit a začnou se rvát. Rumblehorn zamířil nahoru.

Hned, jak vystoupal, do něj tvrdě narazila Flákota. Skullcrusher se zatřásl, ale podařilo se mu zůstat víceméně v rovnováze, aby Eret nespadl. Přitom upustil ovci a Rybinoha si až teď uvědomil, že zvíře bude padat dolů a on na něj nedosáhne, protože ho Rumblehorn držel v pařátech, neměl ho Eret.

„Sakra!" zaklel Rybinoha, když ovci chytil Gustav. Mladý Viking si ji dal do rameno a pobídl Fanghooka k větší rychlosti. Měl by šanci, že s rychlým drakem dokáže uletět, ale to ještě neviděl Stormfly. Nodr se přihnal odnikud a vzápětí měla ovci v rukou Astrid. Nikdo pořádně neviděl, jak se to celé seběhlo, protože to bylo všechno ďábelsky rychlé.

První ovce a bod tedy připadl Astrid. Draci se opět všichni navzájem dohonili a další kolo začínali v jedné rovině. Bezzubka ze své pozice zahlédl další ovci, jak se choulí v jednom z výklenků. Závodníci si jí pravděpodobně taky všimli, protože tam zamířili Rybinoha s Flákotou a Astrid se Stormfly je následovaly.

Bezzubka si nakonec musel přiznat, že je tohle pěkné místo. Dokonce ho tam nikdo neotravoval, zvláště proto, že Škyťák potichu klimbal a Tlamoun sledoval závod. Dokonce i vyhlašoval skóre, protože viděl, jak je mladý náčelník unavený a nechal ho spát.

Druhá ovce skončila v síti dvojčat. Vikingové na tribunách řvali nadšením a pobízeli svoje favority. Bezzubka měl nutkání se k nim přidat, ale odolal mu, když začal přemýšlet o všech věcech, co se budou muset vyřešit. Postavit dům, svatba, navštívit Valku s Cloudjumperem, přivést tam za nimi Rask, taky to nějak zaonačit, aby to vypadalo, že Cloudjumper je Alfa, určitě jim tam přivézt nějaké další obvazy… A Snoggletog. Bezzubka naštvaně udeřil tlapou o prkennou podlahu a vysloužil si udivený pohled Tlamouna. Drak se o to nezajímal. Vůbec totiž nevěděl, jak to o svátky udělá. Hlasitě si povzdechl a od tlamy se mu zvedl obláček páry. Bylo vidět, že začíná zima, ani ne za měsíc přijde Snoggletog a všichni se rozdělí. Být Alfou je těžké.

Ani netušil, jak ten čas ubíhá. Tolik času strávil sezením a sledováním závodu, že mu to ubíhalo před očima a vůbec to nevnímal. Až když se rozezněl zvuk rohu, který vyhlašoval poslední kolo, trhl sebou, aby zjistil, že jako obyčejně vede Astrid se Stormfly s devíti ovcemi, za nimi je Rybinoha s Flákotou se čtyřmi ovcemi a hned za nimi dvojčata s Gustavem. Nemohl se hádat, Astrid byla bezesporu nejlepší.

Ale vzápětí se v jeho zorném poli objevila šmouha, která tam rozhodně neměla co dělat. Bezzubka zatřásl hlavou – ne, bylo to stejně opravdové jako draci, kteří kolem nich prolétali do posledního kola. Noční Běs vstal a zaclonil svým tělem Škyťákovi výhled.

Tlamoun se podíval stejným směrem, kde Bezzubka viděl tmavou skvrnu. Teď už tam nebyla, zato ji zahlédl jinde – o hodně blíž. Doslova nekontrolovaná střela. Vtom mu to došlo – tohle byla Rask! Letěla úplně sama, ale přímo na dračí závody! Co dodat – možná to, že už vlétala do prostoru závodiště a byla nezadržitelná. Bezzubka si uvědomil, že musí něco udělat, takže zděšeně zařval a seskočil z pódia.

V ten okamžik jako by všechno ustalo. Lidé se na něj zadívali s krajním zděšením, draci, kteří byli v publiku, doslova ztuhli, stejně jako ti, kteří závodili. Černá ovce, kterou vypustili vteřinu předtím, než dračí Alfa zařval, se setrvačnou silou vynášela nahoru, aby ji nikdo nechytil. Zvíře vyděšeně koulelo očima.

I pro Bezzubku se čas zpomalil. V jednu chvíli skákal, v té druhé se k sobě s Rask blížili – ale srážka byla v nedohlednu. Noční Běs se snášel k zemi s křídly úplně u těla, zatímco ten druhý nemohl zastavit a letěl stále dál. Bezzubka vycítil, že to nestihne, takže střemhlavý pád vyrovnal a trochu zatočil. Nemohl nechat Rask, aby nárazem zbořila tribunu a ještě se sama zranila. Prostě nemůže.

Musel mávat křídly, aby ji dohnal. Sice měl počáteční rychlost, ale už takhle viděl, že tímhle tempem se jejich osy sice střetnou, ale draci už budou kdovíkde.

Stormfly si uvědomila jako první, co se děje. Probrala se ze strnulosti, která ji naplnila při Alfově řevu, a i s Astrid na hřbetě se vydala vstříc oboum drakům. Náhle její pozornost zachytila černá ovce. Zvíře bezmocně začínalo padat a Nodr vyrazil raději k němu. Byl si jistý, že Bezzubka má všechno pod kontrolou.

Jenže Bezzubka neměl. To byla ta hlavní potíž. Koutkem oka sice viděl, jak Stormfly vyrazila zachránit nebohou černou ovci, ale stále zaostával za Rask, která se snažila brzdit, ale nešlo jí to. Nakonec udělala jedinou správnou věc – zatočila a ve tváři měla výraz čistého zděšení. Bezzubka ještě přidal. _Zatoč ještě trochu_ , pobízel ji v duchu. Kdyby dračice ještě trochu zaostřila úhel, může ji vyrazit pryč z dráhy a sledně zastavit (nebo shodit do moře, oboje se počítalo jako zastavení).

K jeho úlevě to Rask opravdu udělala. Bezzubka si v duchu oddechl. Sice si takhle její přílet nepředstavoval, ale teď nebyla vhodná chvíle rozebírat, jak si kdo co představoval. Noční Běs zamával křídly. Už byl skoro u ní, už jen kousek…

Ramenem do ní tvrdě narazil a vychýlil z dráhy. Ozvaly se dva zvuky – Rask, jak zděšeně vykřikla: „Bezzubko!" a lidé na tribuně, jak zatajili dech. Škyťák s Tlamounem nahoře na tribuně děj sledovali, napjatí jako struny.

Oba draci teď padali. Bezzubka si myslel, že slyšel něco křupnout, a zoufale doufal, že to není část jeho náhradní ploutve.

„Roztáhni křídla!" vykřikl za vzdalující se Rask, která stále padala. Sám svá křídla roztáhl a zrychlil za ní.

Škyťák viděl, že dnes už dračí závody nedohrají. Stormfly s Astrid chytily černou ovci, ale situace byla taková, že se nedalo vyhlásit, kdo je vítěz. Lidé se zajímali o nového draka. Jezdci se shromáždili u pódia, kde s Tlamounem stáli.

„To bylo drama," oddechl si Eret a hřbetem ruky si přejel po čele. Rybinoha natahoval krk a se zájmem se ptal, jestli je tohle ten nový Noční Běs, dvojčata se překřikovala a chtěla vidět, jak by to dopadlo, kdyby dopadli oba draci na zem. Astrid se natáhla a Škyťákovi do náruče dala černou ovci a se slovy: „Tady máš, já jim jdu pomoct," se vytratila.

Bezzubka se dostal těsně pod Rask. I pouhým okem bylo vidět, jak se dračice třásla strachy.

„Co tě to napadlo?" zakroutil hlavou. Rask se na něj podívala, stále přitom dávala pozor na cestu.

„Nechtěla jsem tam být sama," přiznala a sklopila zahanbeně uši, „tak jsem chtěla letět sem, ale neuvědomila jsem si, jakou mám v křídlech sílu."

Bezzubka ukázal čumákem na malé prostranství, kde stál Eretův nově postavený dům. Byl dost velký, aby se tam vešel i Skullcrusher, popřípadě někdo další, protože nemůžete čekat, že mladý, pohledný Viking jako Eret by zůstal sám, že?

„Přistaneme tam," prohlásil a Rask se zachvěla. Možná z toho, že bude muset přistát, ale i tak si Bezzubka všiml, že se už tolik netřásla a vypadala spokojeněji. Vzápětí sebou trhla, když kolem nich něco prosvištělo. Stormfly ukázkově při letu zabrzdila.

„Jste oba v pořádku?" zeptala se a už chtěla k tomu dodat ‚Alfo', ale včas se zabrzdila, protože by to stejně ničemu nepomohlo. Bezzubka přikývl. Potom se obrátil k Rask.

„Jo, a mimochodem, vítej na Blpu," usmál se a dračice ho plaše oplatila. Stormfly se k vítání přidala.

„To máš pořád na čumáku tu žlutou barvu?" zeptala se Stormfly a naklonila se, aby na Bezzubku lépe viděla.

„Pravděpodobně," potřásl hlavou Bezzubka, „není to lehké, když ti pár nejmenovaných osob hodí barvu do obličeje a ty to nemůžeš jen tak jednoduše slíznout. Pomáhal mi Škyťák." Nodr se zasmál. Astrid ho navedla k přistání na plácku před Eretovým domem a poslouchala, jak oba draci tiše vrčí.

„A my oba víme, kdo ty nejmenované osoby jsou," připomněla Stormfly a obrátila se k Rask.

„Promiň," řekla, „ty barvy využíváme na dračí závody, na které ses připletla." Spokojena se svým vysvětlením zavřela oči. Rask se zájmem nastražila uši.

„A vy s něčím takovým souhlasíte?" zeptala se udiveně. Ještě si plně nezvykla na to, že tady draci žijí společně s lidmi a také na to, že by s nimi trávili svůj volný čas. Bezzubka se pro tentokrát ujal vysvětlování.

„Ano, draci i jezdci se můžou dohodnout, jestli chtějí závodit nebo ne. Když ne, můžou jít spolu třeba létat. My se Škyťákem většinou závodíme, ale třeba dnes jsme na to oba moc unavení." Aby tomu dodal na věrohodnosti, mohutně zívl.

„Jasně, a proto si dnes v noci bereš hlídku," popichovala ho Stormfly. Trefa. Bezzubka se na ni zamračil.

„To je z osobních důvodů," prohlásil a Nodr i Noční Běs se na něj zadívali. Bezzubka protočil oči. „Ve Velké síni to hrozně smrdí," řekl první věc, co ho napadla. V hlavní budově vikingské vesnice obvykle nezapáchalo, ale teď, když tam několik nocí přespávali Vikingové, neumytí a zpocení, se zaplnila odporným smradem.

„V tom případě jsem ráda, že mám hlídku s tebou," poznamenala a hladce přistála. Bezzubka ji napodobil a podíval se po Rask, která měla stejně jako předtím menší problémy.

„Klidně ti budu dělat podložku," nabídl se Bezzubka, ale díky tomu, že si z ní dělal legraci, se Rask podařilo přistát normálně, až na jeden háček v podobě obvázané nohy, kterou držela ve vzduchu. Nevypadala zrovna moc nadšeně z toho, že je ve vesnici plné lidí.

Bezzubka netušil proč, ale měl takový nepříjemný dojem, že z téhle konverzace Rask poněkud vytlačují. Díky tomu si našel další vinu, na které by měl zapracovat.

„Chceš provést po vesnici?" zeptal se dračice a ta zdráhavě přikývla. Astrid seskočila a pohladila Bezzubku po hlavě, nevnímala u toho malé ostny.

„Tak jsi nám zkazil další vítězství," zasmála se, ale bylo znát, že to nemyslí zle. Alfa se též usmál.

„Bylo mi potěšením," zavrněl žertovně.

Potom se zatvářila vážněji. „Kde jsi Škyťáka našel? Ve Velké síni nebyl." _A jéje, už je to tady_ , zatvářil se Bezzubku jako u mučení a pokrčil rameny s tím nejroztomilejším výrazem, jaký dokázal na tváři vyloudit. Jejich plány byly prokouknuty. Samozřejmě že byly ďábelské, ale nemohl Astrid prozradit, kde Škyťák byl. Prostě nemohl, ona by ho potom odvlekla zpátky do Velké síně a tam ho stáhla zaživa z kůže.

Nebo by nejdřív prohledala kovárnu a přitom našla tu sekeru. Ne, Bezzubka jí prostě nemohl dovolit, aby cokoliv zjistila. Už jen z principu.

Vtom Noční Běs našpicoval uši. Stejně jako druhý drak téhož plemene a Nodr obrátil svoji pozornost k závodišti. Bylo to slabé, ale rozhodně to bylo ono. Škyťákovo volání Nočního Běsa. Poznal by to kdekoliv. Přes rámus, který vydávali Vikingové na tribunách, bylo slabé, ale bylo tam. Bezzubka se otočil na Rask a Stormfly.

„Počkejte tady," řekl hlasem, který nepřijímal námitky, nato zavolal nazpět a skokem se odlepil od země.

Věděl, že Škyťák chce jen zjistit, jak to celé dopadlo, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli to je zrovna moudrý nápad, být tváří v tvář Astrid, která věděla, že nebyl ve Velké síni. Přesto poslušně letěl.

Doletěl na tribunu a draci, kteří tam stáli, se nepohodlně zavrtěli. „Všechno je v pořádku," sykl Bezzubka směrem k Flákotě. Jeho dlouholetá kamarádka to pojala spíš jako rozkaz k uvolnění se. Bokem se přitiskla na Skullcrushera a sdělila mu tím zprávu. Draci měli tak krásnou komunikaci beze slov. Nepotřebovali zbytečně otevírat tlamu, když chtěli něco říct.

Noční Běs se pro sebe pousmál. Pak se rozešel ke Škyťákovi, s hlavou majestátně nataženou. „Vezmeš mě tam?" pohladil ho Škyťák po celé délce tlamy. Bezzubka se nepokusil vykroutit, ale přesto si okraj tlamy důkladně olízl.

Nechal Vikinga nasednout. Než se kdo nadál, byli na cestě zpátky. Brk s Hrkem se na sebe podívali.

„Ten nikdy nikde nepostál v klidu," odfrkl si Brk a Hrk mu začal oponovat.

„Ne, on postál, ale hned zase odletěl," hádal se trochu netradičním způsobem, protože obě věty vlastně vyjadřovaly úplně to samé. Flákota si povzdechla a šla za Rybinohou pryč, protože tušila, že závody už pokračovat nebudou. To samé si uvědomili i Vikingové, co seděli na tribunách, takže se vytráceli za každodenními povinnostmi.

Drak s jezdcem přistáli přesně tam, odkud před chvílí Bezzubka odletěl. Škyťák seskočil, ale na Astrid se nepodíval. Ze všeho nejdřív natáhl ruku k Rask.

„Pojď sem, děvče," nabádal ji s rukou nataženou. Dračice už neváhala a hlavou se otřela o jeho ruku. V blízkosti těch, které znala, si připadala v bezpečí.

„Jsi opravdu rychlá," poznamenal Škyťák a Bezzubkovy uši vystřelily vzhůru. Neznal všechna slova z norštiny, kterou Vikingové mluvili, ale tohle postřehl. Rask znamenalo rychlá. Pokýval hlavou. Opravdu dobře zvolené jméno.

Rask stála na třech nohou, ale když se mazlila se Škyťákem, nevypadalo to, že by jí to nějak vadilo. Nakonec se náčelník přece jen zvedl.

„Astrid, nebude ti vadit, kdybychom ji přes noc nechali u tebe doma?" obrátil se na přítelkyni, ale ta zavrtěla hlavou a překřížila si ruce na prsou.

„Nejdřív mi řekneš, proč jsi nebyl ve Velké síni," řekla nesmlouvavě. Bezzubka sledoval, jak se výraz jeho jezdce změnil. Přešel přes vyděšený, zmatený, zvědavý, smutný výraz a ještě přes mnoho dalších. Astrid ho přitom pozorovala a Stormfly se tyčila hned za ní jako morální potvora.

Škyťák si dal jednu ruku zezadu na hlavu a rozcuchal si vlasy.

„Víš, Astrid… To ti asi nemůžu říct, je to velmi důležité," usmál se trochu trpce a přešlápl z nohy na protézu. Mladá žena naproti němu se otočila.

„V tom případě je mi líto, že ta dračice bude muset spát spolu s vámi ve Velké síni," řekla a vyhoupla se na Stormfly. Ve skutečnosti by si ji ráda vzala k sobě, aby měla další dívčí společnost. Stejně by si pro ni přišla, ale trochu ji zklamalo, že jí to Škyťák odmítl říct.

Než odletěla, podívala se na něj smutnýma očima.

„Víš přece, že mi můžeš říct úplně všechno," řekla pevně, ačkoliv se cítila trochu podvedená, hlas se jí netřásl, naopak se zdál mnohem silnější, než kdy jindy. Škyťák jí opětoval pohled.

„Slibuju, že se to dozvíš co nejdříve," odpověděl a v mysli byl už znovu u sekery, která ležela na stole v kovárně.

Zavál vzduch a Stormfly byla pryč. I s Astrid. Bezzubka přišel ke Škyťákovi a studeným nosem mu nadzdvihl dlaň. Jezdec ho beze slova hladil, zatímco zimní slunce pomalu začínalo sestupovat z oblohy. Dny se krátily. Bezzubka se při pomyšlení, že hlídka bude mnohem delší, než by byla v létě, zachvěl.

„Půjdu to dodělat," zašeptal oběma drakům a Noční Běs hrdelně zavrněl. Věděl, že Škyťákovi musí dopřát čas. Nový náčelník byl stále ještě v šoku z toho, že nějaké takové pravidlo existuje, takže se s tím musel vypořádat po svém. Mimochodem, Bezzubka stále doufal, že něco takového neexistuje i v dračím světě.

Otočil se k Rask. Její modré oči ho bedlivě sledovaly. „Chceš si prohlédnout vesnici?" zeptal se, už znovu veselý. Aniž by čekal na pořádnou odpověď, začal nedočkavě poskakovat směrem k dokům. Rask si povzdechla a taktéž poskakováním (v tomto případě ale odůvodněným zraněnou nohou) ho následovala.

Sešli pouze kousek dolů, když se Rask zeptala: „Proč vlastně jdeme dolů, když vesnice je nahoře?" Bezzubka musel uznat, že v něčem má pravdu. Opravdu bylo nepraktické, aby nejdříve sešli dolů a potom šli zase nahoru, a letět? On klidně, ale neměl nejmenší tušení, jestli by Rask zvládla letět nahoru zpět do vesnice. Tam bylo moc budov.

„V tom máš pravdu, ale prohlídka vesnice znamená prohlídku od zdola až nahoru," zasmál se tomu, co právě řekl. Rask ho dohonila. Bylo štěstí, že na doky dopoledne svítilo sluníčko a všechna možná námraza už roztála, takže přístupová cesta byla vysušená a neklouzala.

„Máš na tohle vůbec čas?" zeptala se dračice starostlivě. Bezzubka zatřásl hlavou.

„Čas se najde vždycky," řekl a v zamyšlení trochu zaklonil hlavu, „i když bych možná měl pomáhat s opravami."

Upřímně doufal, že Stormfly řekne aspoň některým drakům, jak to s Rask je a že potřebuje ‚speciální péči'. Ale ne zase až tak speciální, draci by si to mohli špatně vyložit. Přece jen do téhle doby byl jediný Noční Běs na ostrově a nikdo včetně něj neměl tušení, kam se poděli ti zbylí.

Bezzubka našlapoval na suchá prkna a někdy do nich přitom zarýval drápy. Rask šla hned za ním a byla zticha. Sledovala vlny, jak se hrnou do doků, Vikingy a několik draků, kteří tady byli nebo přijeli na lodích. A také lodě. Rask se zastavila. Její poslední vzpomínka na dobu u Draga byla, jak ji svázali v té odporné lodi, kde to páchlo zatuchlinou a solí.

Dračice se otřásla a toužebně se zahleděla nahoru, kde ty příšery nebyly. Bezzubka šel kus před ní, takže si toho nevšiml. Rask ho zase nechtěla rušit, ale… ty vzpomínky byly příliš silné. Všema zdravýma nohama se zapřela a odmítla jít dál.

„Bezzubko?" zavolala na druhého Nočního Běsa, který si při chůzi vesele pohazoval hlavou. Bezzubka se okamžitě zastavil. Ohlédl se a první, co zaregistroval, bylo to, jak Rask křečovitě zatíná drápy do dřeva. Ani se nemusel ptát, aby uhodl, na co myslí. Dragovy lodě se ani jemu nelíbily.

„Možná ty doky vynecháme, co ty na to?" zeptal se jen ze slušnosti, ale přitom si už rázoval zpátky k vesnici. Rask hodila ještě jeden pohled na přístav a vděčně ho následovala. Prošli branou zpět k malé návsi, kde stál Eretův dům. Bezzubka se jal vysvětlování. Rask se sice zatvářila podezřívavě, když se dozvěděla, že Eret býval lovcem draků a pracoval pro Draga, a ani v nejmenším ji neuklidnil fakt, že má svého draka a skvěle si s ním rozumí.

Prošli pod dračím závodištěm, kde ještě byli draci. Scuttleclawí mláďata, která se předtím někam zatoulala, na ně vyletěla se zjevným zájmem.

„Kam jste se to ztratili?" zeptal se jich káravě Bezzubka. Sunrise si stoupl do úhlu, kde jeho už tak zlatavé šupiny osvětlovalo slunce, a řekl: „Před nedávnem jsme našli pěkný výhled." Bezzubka si povzdechl. Neměl jim to za zlé.

Firefly se přiblížila k Rask. Samice se nervózně ohnala ocasem a mládě mělo dost rozumu, aby nepřišlo blíže.

„Tohle je Rask," představil ji Bezzubka, za což mu byla docela vděčná, protože si nevěřila, že dokáže promluvit normálně jediné slovo s cizími draky, byť mláďaty.

„To je ta, co byla na lodi toho obřího draka, který po té nakládačce už neměl roh?" zeptal se Mistrál. Bezzubka už věděl, že ten byl zrovna všímavý, ale nechápal, jak se to mohli dozvědět.

„Kdo vám to řekl?" zeptal se překvapeně. Mládě povyskočilo.

„Pan Tesák!" prozradilo viníka a se samolibým úsměvem se na Bezzubku podíval. Rask měla vytřeštěné oči. _Copak všichni vědí, kdo jsem a proč jsem tady?_ honilo se jí hlavou. Bezzubka se zadíval do země a zaryl do ní drápy.

„Já toho Tesáka jednou zabiju," zavrčel nazlobeně, „taková drbna." To dodal už tišeji, aby od něj mláďata nepochytila tu květnatou řeč.

Sunrise zvedl hlavu. „To bys vážně udělal?" zeptal se s maximálně vážnou tváří. Bezzubka zavřel oči a trpělivě mu vysvětlil, že ne, nikdo se zabíjet nebude. Ani i kdyby to rád udělal. Rask ho přitom sledovala, a když Noční Běs poslal mláďata si hrát, usmála se.

„S mláďaty to umíš," prohlásila. Bezzubka se trpce zasmál. Tohle mu říkali všichni.

Pokračovali s Rask kolem mlýnu, ukázal jí, jak se draci mohou mýt v myčkách, nakrmit se sami, kde je sklad jídla, zbraní a všeho možného. Vedl ji uličkou mezi nově postavenými domy. Ukázal jí sochu Kliďase, kterou tam Vikingové postavili po Dragově útoku, až nakonec skončili před kovárnou neboli výrobnou sedel, na tom nezáleží.

Škyťák vystrčil hlavu. „Á, to jste vy," řekl s úlevou, „já už se bál, aby nešla Astrid." Bezzubka zakroutil hlavou ve stylu: co tě to vůbec napadlo? Vypadalo to opravdu komicky. Rask stála opodál a pokoušela se nevšímat si draků, kteří chodili kolem. Někteří byli opravdu společenští – nebo by se dalo říct vtíraví, takže téměř neustále vrčela na ty, kteří byli tak bláhoví a pokusili se k ní přiblížit.

„Chceš to vidět?" ztišil Škyťák hlas, kdyby je náhodou někdo odposlouchával, i když něco takového by mu přišlo spíše podezřelé. Bezzubka nadšeně pohodil hlavou, až mu uši létaly ve vzduchu. Muž se vytratil zpět do budovy a než se vrátil, Bezzubka pokynul Rask, aby přišla blíž.

„Víš, jak v rokli bylo to děvče?" zeptal se jí, a když dračice přikývla, pokračoval: „Škyťák a ona jsou…" Odmlčel se a nemohl najít vhodné slovo. „Je to jeho družka," řekl nakonec. Rask váhavě pokývala hlavou na srozuměnou.

„A oni teď chtějí upevnit to pouto něčím, čemu tady říkají svatba," vysvětloval Alfa. Nebyl si jistý, zda to Rask všechno pobere najednou, ale on sám s tím míval zezačátku taky problémy.

„Takže Škyťák vyrábí pro Astrid dárek," poznamenal, když zaslechl kroky, které se k nim vracely, „a právě nám ho nese ukázat." Rask zastříhala ušima a zvědavě natáhla hlavu. Byla moc zvědavá. Náčelník se vynořil z útrob kovárny a sekeru nesl v ruce. Doby, kdy nemohl pouhou sekeru unést, byly dávno pryč a Škyťák výtvor pyšně držel v pravé ruce.

Rask při pohledu na zbraň trochu couvla a sklopila uši. Dokonce vycenila zuby. Bezzubka nereagoval, ani se na ni nepodíval, neřekl žádná uklidňující slova, jen vypadal více unaveně, když mu kov odrazil světlo zapadajícího slunce do očí.

Škyťáka to nechalo naprosto v klidu. Mohl tušit, že Rask bude při pohledu na něco, co může zabít, vyvádět. Proto dokončenou sekeru odložil a s nataženou rukou se k ní přiblížil. Když jí dal najevo, že nemá v úmyslu jí ublížit, Rask se poddala a ruku mu očichala.

„Tak co na to říkáš?" zeptal se hrdě Bezzubky. Noční Běs popošel o několik kroků k ležící zbrani. Rukojeť byla ze dřeva, v místě úchytu byla omotaná kusem kůže. V místě, kde se většinou nasazovala kovová část, byla z kovu slitá hlava Nodra, do detailů (až na nejmenší šupiny) vytvarovaná. Měla typický smějící se výraz. Jinak byla čepel úplně normální, možná až na pár přidaných proužků kovu, které lemovaly okraje.

Bezzubka uznale pokýval hlavou. Škyťáka to muselo stát mnoho úsilí, aby to tak skvěle vytvaroval. I Rask se zvědavě, avšak stále trochu váhavě, přiblížila, aby si to umělecké dílo prohlédla. Očima jela po okraji, potom se její pozornost stočila na rukojeť. Když si zbraň prohlédla, ustoupila a hrdelně zavrněla.

Náčelník se zasmál. „Tak tvojí dračí dámě se to líbí, doufám, že i Astrid to ocení," prohlásil s úsměvem a Bezzubka něco zavrčel o tom… Vlastně téměř o ničem, nebylo mu rozumět. Muž vzal sekeru zpět do ruky.

„Vy asi nevíte, kde je, že ne?" zeptal se a rozhlédl se po návsi. Bezzubka zavrtěl hlavou. Od té chvíle, kdy se Stormfly odletěly, ani jednu z nich neviděl. Škyťák si povzdechl.

„Já to tady nechám, potřebuju jít ještě něco vyřídit," řekl těžce a atmosféra, doteď taková uvolněná, se náhle napjala. Bezzubka si sice povolil zadní nohu, jak to dělával, když odpočíval, ale ve skutečnosti byl napnutý jako struna. Nevynechal on něco ze svých povinností?

Rask si změny atmosféry mezi nimi všimla a sama od sebe přistoupila ke Škyťákovi a hlavou se otřela o jeho břicho. Slastně u toho přivřela oči. A bylo jí jedno, že na ni oba samci zírají, jako kdyby byla z jiného vesmíru. Bezzubka říkal, že je lidský Alfa, takže mu to Rask chtěla trochu usnadnit. Nebo minimálně přivést lepší náladu. Byl to Alfa, ať už lidský nebo dračí, nikdo neměl rád Alfu ve špatné náladě či smutného.

Škyťák ji pohladil po hlavě a sklonil se, aby jí viděl do očí. Rask jako by se proměnila. Neuhnula pohledem, jen se dívala náčelníkovi do očí a z těch jejích vyzařoval naprostý klid. Škyťák ji opět pohladil.

„Díky," zašeptal a zvedl se. Jednou rukou stále přejížděl po hlavě Rask a tou druhou dal gesto Bezzubkovi, aby přišel dřív. Není nad to mazlit se s oběma Nočními Běsi, že? Pokud možno když to jsou jediní dva na ostrově.

Bezzubka předl. Vážně předl, nepřestal, ani když Škyťák oznámil, že odchází. Noční Běs měl stále přivřené oči, ale Rask nevěděla, jestli je při vědomí nebo jestli usnul.

„Bezzubko?" zeptala se tiše a nosem do něj dloubla. Druhý Noční Běs otevřel skelné oči.

„Hm?" podíval se na Rask, než si uvědomil, že byl pravděpodobně na chvilku mimo.

Zatřepal hlavou. „Promiň, poslední dobou moc nespím," omluvil se. Dračice chápavě přikývla. Věděla, že dnes v noci křičel ze spaní, a když se probudil, šel se zchladit do jezera. Nebylo zapotřebí mu to říkat, nechtěla mu přidělávat starosti.

„Předtím jste říkali něco o hlídce," poznamenala Rask a v očekávání se na Bezzubku zadívala. „Proč?" Noční Běs přenesl váhu z nohy na nohu a ztěžka odpověděl: „Pár dní po vyhnání Draga nás napadlo pár draků, takže teď na Alfův příkaz držíme hlídky." Dračice vedle něj nadzdvihla obočí.

„Já myslela, že váš Alfa je mimo vesnici," prohlásila. Bezzubka přikývl.

„Jednu noc jsem za ním letěl s novinkami," řekl.

 _Páni, Bezzubko_ , nadával si v duchu, _proč ty to musíš vždycky tak zpackat? Takhle to půjde dál a tvoje divadélko půjde k zemi rychleji, než nadvláda Dragova Bewilderbeasta nad tebou._ Noční Běs se rozešel a jeho oči se rozzářily.

„Ale dost takových pesimistických řečí," řekl zvesela, „pojď, ukážu ti stáje."

Vedl ji ke vchodu, kterým před pár hodinami též prošel. Oba Noční Běsi se jím protáhli a Rask se naskytl pohled na spousty různobarevných draků, z nichž většina se ukládala ke spánku. Bezzubka se jim nedivil – byl to další den plný námahy a draci byli vyčerpaní z oprav, takže si chtěli dopřát co nejvíce spánku.

Byli tam i Tesák a Stormfly. Bavili se mezi sebou a Bezzubka tiše zavrčel kletbu pro Tesáka. Měl sto chutí jít Děsovce praštit po hlavě něčím tvrdým. Většina pohledů se stočila na nově příchozí. Blpští draci potom zase sklonili hlavy nebo si šli po svém. Ti z Dračí hory ještě stále nevinně postávali, ale Bezzubka téměř nepostřehnutelně kývnul hlavou, takže se taky uvolnili. Bezzubka by nikdy neřekl, že být Alfou znamená postavit se tváří v tvář každému drakovi, ať už s ním měl jakýkoliv vztah, a pomoct mu s jeho problémy. Ale změna je život.

Bezzubka nechal Rask sestoupit jako první. Zpočátku měl obavy, jestli to s její nohou zvládne, ale dračice si počínala jako profesionál. Její instinkty se prosadily a ona bez přemýšlení skákala ze schodu na schod, a ani na vteřinu se nepozastavila, i když víceméně dopadala jen na jednu přední nohu. Však to vyrovnávala těmi zadními, když se zapřela a zachytila drápy.

Jakmile byli dole, draci, kteří byli zvědavější, než ti, kteří si chtěli odpočinout, a byli ochotni se ještě zvednout, se přiblížili k oboum. Se Stormfly a Tesákem v první řadě. Bezzubka od Rask trochu ustoupil.

„Teď je to na tobě," střihl levým uchem a zařadil se mezi své kamarády z akademie. Noční Běs viditelně polkl.

„Eh…" začala, neschopná jiného slova. Mohla cítit, jak jí nějaký drak očichává ocasní ploutev a přitáhla si ocas blíže k tělu.

„Já jsem Rask," představila se a následovala dlouhá odmlka. Stormfly šťouchla do Bezzubky.

„Jdi jí pomoct," zašeptala, „jinak se nikdy neuloží ke spánku." Noční Běs se na ni koutkem oka podíval. _A co bych měl jako říct? Ahojky, tohle je Rask a já doufám, že tady s námi odteď bude bydlet?_ Bezzubka se v duchu sarkasticky zasmál a kdesi zdaleka se ozýval i smích Alfa strany.

I přesto vystoupil vpřed a Rask vysvobodil. Netřeba dodat, že ji do toho hlavně sám zatáhl.

„Rask už se vám představila," zvolal, aby ho slyšeli všichni draci, co byli ochotní poslouchat, „já doufám, že tady s námi na Blpu nějakou dobu pobude." Mezi draky to vzrušeně zašumělo a někteří se hned pustili do živé diskuze.

Rask ještě zůstala v osudném kruhu draků a Bezzubka se plácl do krku uchem. S _kvělá věta, přesně to, co jsi nechtěl říct,_ ozval se posměch druhé strany a Bezzubka ji okamžitě umlčel. Díky, dnes nechtěl žádné nabídky na zkaženější den.

„Co se to tady děje?" procpal se někdo mezi dračími těly. Bezzubka vzhlédl a uviděl jednoho z draků, kteří přišli od Draga. Zapátral v paměti po jeho jméně. Ah, ano, Lax, to je jeho jméno. Drak byl šedý a měl rozložitou stavbu těla. Možná to patřilo k jeho rase.

Důležité teď bylo, že se podíval na Rask a zavrčel. Dračice mu zavrčení oplatila a draci, kteří se tady tak rychle seběhli, se teď vzdalovali; začínali tušit nepříjemnost. Některé pohledy prosily Bezzubku, ať zasáhne teď, dokud se ještě nic nestalo.

„Ty!" zavrčel výhružně Lax a nasadil bojový postoj. Rask se neobtěžovala nic říkat, protože by to byla ztráta času. Ale i ona zaujala postoj – spíše obranný než útočný, drápy zaryla do země, aby se na třech nohou lépe udržela, a švihla ocasem ze strany na stranu. Těla obou draků se napjala, když se připravili ke skoku.

Bezzubka mezi ně přesně v ten okamžik skočil. Nevšímal si zavrčení, které přicházelo od Laxe, ani toho od Rask. Tihle dva draci teď byli ve svém vlastním světě. Noční Běs se jim postavil přímo do cesty, takže když vyskočili, mířili přímo na něj. Bezzubka nevnímal přidušené výkřiky pocházející od přihlížejících draků, které umlčela Stormfly, když draky okřikla.

Do Alfy narazili draci z obou stran, z jedné Rask, která si už za letu uvědomila, co dělá, a snažila se z bitvy vymanit, a z té druhé Lax, který byl naprosto hnán zuřivostí. Bezzubka cítil, jak se mu nárazem otevřela rána na břiše, ale teď nebyl čas se prostě jen zastavit a olízat si zranění. Noční Běs prosadil svoji převahu a odkopl Laxe.

Šedý drak skončil na zádech na zemi, a než se kdo nadál, Bezzubka měl tlapy na jeho břichu. Zuby měl vyceněné. Rask se krčila hned za ním. Ta ležela tiše na břiše a na zádech měla Bezzubkův ocas a cítila jeho náhradní ploutev. Ačkoli by to nikomu nepřišlo, Bezzubka vkládal do ocasu velkou sílu a tlačil jí tím k zemi.

Alfa ještě jednou zavrčel na Laxe. Drak si byl dobře vědom toho, co udělal, ale stejně nenávistně pokukoval po Rask. Dračice mu tyhle pohledy neoplácela. Bezzubka složil nohy z jeho břicha a seskočil na zem na všechny čtyři.

„Co vás to pro Thora napadlo?!" vykřikl na ně oba. Rask se krčila u země a nebyla s to odpovědět. Jen poníženě sklopila zrak. Bezzubka to křikl nahlas a ani v nejmenším ho nezajímalo, že někteří draci už pokojně spali.

Lax se Alfovi podíval do očí. „Je to starý boj, byli jsme na Dragově lodi a nepřátelství, které mezi nás zaseli, stále trvá," odpověděl vzdorovitě a nespouštěl oči z Rask. Noční Běs se sice cítil zahanbeně, ale nepodnikl žádný tah jako pokusit se vycouvat z kruhu toho všeho. Ne, Rask si prostě počkala na pokárání. Přednáška od jejího nejlepšího kamaráda.

Bezzubka se mezi ně postavil a tím jim zakryl výhled na toho druhého, ačkoli svojí velikostí nepřesahoval Laxe a nemohl mu tak zabránit ve výhledu na Rask úplně.

„Poslyšte, teď už nejste pod nadvládou Draga. Já chápu, že staré vazby stále trvají, ale ten tyran je pryč a vy můžete začít znovu," řekl Bezzubka zvučně. „Dostali jste druhou šanci! Kolika z vás by se to jinak povedlo?"

Podíval se jak na Laxe, tak na Rask. „Myslím, že vy dva byste hned mohli zkusit tu svoji druhou šanci," prohlásil a o krok ustoupil, aby k sobě oba draci měli cestu. Noční Běs to vzal sportovně. Kulhavě přišel ke druhému drakovi.

„Omlouvám se," řekla Rask a ukázala jen odhodlanost. Neobjevily se žádné znaky podřízenosti. Lax zopakoval větu, ale Bezzubka si všiml, že z jeho hlasu nezaznívala upřímnost.

Nazlobeně švihnul ocasem, ale jinak nepodnikl nic dalšího.

„Rask, počkej prosím venku," nařídil jí ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu, ale dračice to přijala zodpovědně.

„Dobrou noc," popřála drakům, kteří byli svědky boje, a po třech zase šikovně vyšplhala nahoru po schodech.

Bezzubka se díval, jak odchází, a potom se obrátil k Laxovi. Šedý drak stál a zíral na Alfu.

„To nebylo zrovna upřímné," poznamenal Bezzubka a bokem ho donutil otočit se a oba zamířili víc do útrob stáje. Lax šel neochotně s ním. Noční Běs se zastavil až za linií spících draků, kde už byla jen vrata do stáje.

„A co bych měl dělat?" rozčiloval se Lax, „prostě jen říct: ‚Nazdárek, jmenuju se Lax a rád bych to zkusil odznova, i když jsem ti v minulosti proved pár fakt hnusných věcí?' Měl jsem, _Alfo_?" Jeho oči byly ohnivé a Bezzubka v nich viděl jen malou podřízenost. To mu nevadilo. Jediné, co mu vadilo, byl jeho přístup.

„Ne," připustil Bezzubka, „ale mohl ses aspoň snažit zapomenout na to, že jste byli nepřátelé. Nebo jimi snad chcete zůstat do konce života?" Laxovy napnuté svaly se povolily.

„Ne. Nechci, abychom byli nepřáteli, Alfo. Byla to jen síla zvyku," řekl svým drsným hlasem, který zněl najednou mnohem poddajněji. Bezzubka kývl.

„Dobrou noc," popřál mu a obrátil se zase ke dveřím stáje.

Když procházel kolem Stormfly s Tesákem, kteří stáli uvolněně u schodů a o něčem diskutovali, Stormfly se rozloučila s Tesákem, popřála jemu i ostatním drakům dobrou noc a vyšla ven za Bezzubkou. Venku už padla tma a Noční Běs v ní nebyl skoro vůbec vidět, ale všimla si ho, když zamířil ke dvoum velkým modrým očím, které ve tmě zářily jako žárovky.

„Promiň," svěsila hlavu Rask. Bezzubka si naproti ní sedl. Nevěděl pořádně, jak se zachovat. Stormfly si přisedla vedle něj. Kdyby teď někdo zaútočil na vesnici, dokázali by ji snadno ubránit, takže nešla hned na své místo, kde měla držet hlídku přes noc.

„Doufám, že nejsem zvědavý a nevtírám se ti do soukromí, ale co se stalo mezi tebou a Laxem?" zeptal se Bezzubka a opravdu v duchu doufal, že není vtíravý. Ale aby tenhle drobný problém vyřešil, potřeboval vědět, co se mezi nimi odehrálo.

Rask se zhluboka nadechla. Nechtělo se jí mluvit o svém životě u Draga. Všechno to teď byla jen velká zamlžená vzpomínka a ona na to chtěla kompletně zapomenout. Už pomalu začínala kroutit hlavou, že ne, když ticho přerušila Stormfly.

„Jestli o tom nechceš mluvit, dobře, ale uleví se ti, když se někomu svěříš." Bezzubka se na ni vděčně podíval, i když takhle ve tmě to každému nemuselo být dobře vidět.

Noční Běs se podíval nejdřív na jednoho, potom na druhého draka. Potom začala.

„Drago neměl jen Bewilderbeasta. Dračí společnost tam byla rozdělená na více skupin a každá z nich měla Dragem vybraného Alfu, kterého kontroloval Bewilderbeast. Byli to ti nejkrutější draci," vyprávěla Rask a Bezzubka měl uši vztyčené vzhůru. Tohle mu až nebezpečně připomínalo Rudou Smrt.

„Lax byl jedním z nich," řekla Rask a tázavě se zadívala na Bezzubku, který ji vybídl, aby pokračovala. V duchu si udělal poznámku, že si na šedého draka bude muset dávat dobrý pozor.

„Někteří draci vylétali se svými skupinami na mise, kdy měli za úkol přivést ještě více draků. V jedné takové misi jsem byla a tam jsem se konečně vytrhla z kontroly," vyprávěla Rask a hlavu měla unaveně svěšenou až dolů. Bezzubka se zavrtěl. Slyšel dobře, že vylétali na mise? V tom případě Rask dříve musela umět létat, jen to později pravděpodobně zapomněla. I když létání nebylo něčím, co by se dalo snadno zapomenout, v těch řetězech musela být hrozně dlouho, aby se to stalo.

„I předtím jsem se dokázala dostat z kontroly, ale ne úplně. Takže když jsem měla šanci, pokusila jsem se utéct," prohlásila dračice a Bezzubka kývl. Asi by udělal to samé.

„Ale nepovedlo se mi to," řekla dračice a oči se jí leskly. Stormfly se přiblížila k ní a jemně se o ní otřela hlavou. Cítila, že Rask potřebuje podporu, aby mohla dál vyprávět.

„Od té doby jsem se vždycky, aspoň na chvilku, snažila vymanit se z kontroly, ale… vůbec to nešlo," povídala dál Rask a hlas se jí nebezpečně třásl. Bezzubka se zařídil podle příkladu Stormfly a přitiskl své tělo z druhé strany. Cítil, jak se Rask napjala a zase uvolnila.

„A potom, když jsme byli na jedné misi na nějakém pustém ostrově, tak se mi to podařilo a znovu jsem se pokusila o útěk," řekl Noční Běs a hlavu měl svěšenou a pohled zabodnutý do země.

Bezzubka s ní soucítil. Začal přemýšlet o tom, že kdyby on byl u Draga, možná by skončil ještě hůř. Ale obdivoval Rask za to, že se jí podařilo vůli Alfy přemoct, i když jen krátce.

„Dobře," řekla Stormfly a roztáhla křídla. V noci s chabým osvětlením vypadala jako netopýr. „Ale co to má společného s Laxem?"

Rask pohnula hlavou a naznačila tím, že ještě neskončila. Oba draci u ní ztichli.

„No právě. Lax byl jedním z těch, kdo mě pomáhal spoutat do řetězů. Dál už si nic nepamatuju a vím jen, že potom jsem se probudila tady na ostrově." Trpce se zasmála. „A překvapuje mě, že jsem si vůbec na tolik věcí vzpomněla. Jen se mi nechtělo je nikomu říkat, ale opravdu to je pravda, že když se svěřím, bude mi líp," prohlásila tiše.

Bezzubka vycítil, že je namístě nějak zareagovat. Proto (aniž by se nějak zajímal o to, co přesně dělá) se jí hlavou otřel o krk. Rask překvapeně rozevřela tlamu, ale nechala si od něj víceméně ‚hladit' šupiny. Stormfly ji přikryla křídlem.

Po chvilce se oba draci odtáhli.

„Možná by bylo dobré, aby sis šla odpočinout," poznamenal Bezzubka a starostlivě se zahleděl na oblohu. Dnes večer bylo jasno. Obloha byla bez mráčku. Bezzubka předpokládal, že brzy se přiženou mraky a začne hustě sněžit. Takhle to bylo každý rok, nejdříve začala být zima a několik dnů poté už byl Blp pokrytý sněhem. Nečekal, že by to letos bylo jiné. A poté přijdou svátky a doba, kdy se draci odletí rozmnožovat.

Rask následovala Stormfly k domu Astrid, který Vikingové dostavěli během odpoledne. Byla v něm cítit vůně borového dřeva. Astrid jim otevřela a Nočního Běsa navzdory svému tvrzení, že si ho za žádnou cenu na noc nevezme, pustila dovnitř. Rask se ještě jednou ohlédla na oba draky, kteří zůstávali venku, ale potom se obrátila a vešla dovnitř za Astrid.

„Co na to říkáš?" zeptala se Stormfly. Než se rozejdou na stanoviště, můžou si ještě chvíli popovídat a rozebrat vše, co se teď dozvěděli. Bezzubka pokrčil rameny.

„Hodně mi ten způsob připomíná Rudou Smrt," odvětil, „jenže ta své Alfy jen zastrašovala, neovládala je silou, jakou mají Bewilderbeasti."

„A kterou máš i ty," připomněla mu Stormfly a Noční Běs podrážděně odfrkl.

„Já ji neumím používat," odsekl, ale hned se vrátil k závažnějšímu tématu.

„To by znamenalo, že někteří z těch Dragových Alfů musí být na Blpu, ale je otázkou, zda byli úplně pod kontrolou nebo jestli to všechno dělali jen ze své vlastní vůle," přemítal Bezzubka a Stormfly mu musela dát za pravdu. Odteď si budou muset dávat opravdu velký pozor. Na všechny draky, kteří pocházeli od Draga, možná i na ty z Dračí hory. Bezzubka si sice nemyslel, že by mezi draky, kteří žili s Valkou, byl nějaký z Dragových zvědů, ale být pozorný se vyplatilo.

„Pokud mě tedy omluvíš, půjdu držet hlídku na severu vesnice," řekla Stormfly a než odkráčela, vesele pohodila hlavou a nějak nadšeně řekla: „Ale nepopírej, že se ti nelíbilo být u ní tak blízko!"

Bezzubka cítil, jak mu rudnou uši. Musel přiznat, že to bylo příjemné a byl rád, že v noci je nikdo nemohl vidět, ale stejně, i tak se bál, že se na Rask začíná moc upínat. Rozhodl se, že si bude muset udržet nějaký odstup.

S povzdechem se vydal na své místo v jižní části vesnice.

Rask sledovala oba draky z okna. Viděla, jak se chvilku o čemsi bavili a také to, jak se rozešli, každý na jinou stranu vesnice, Stormfly s hlavou vysoko zdviženou a čile mávajícím ocasem, zatímco Bezzubka se loudal na jih se svěšenou hlavou, ušima i ocasem. Potom se Rask obrátila a sešla dolů po schodech.

Astrid seděla na své posteli, stále plně oblečená, ale už se připravovala, že půjde spát. Zadívala se na Rask a při jejím pohledu si dračice vzpomněla na sekeru, kterou jí udělal Škyťák. Rask k dívce přišla a otřela se jí hlavou o nohu. Byla ráda, že nemusí zůstat přes noc sama.

I Astrid za to byla celkem vděčná. Věděla, že od útoku drží draci hlídky, a dnes, zrovna když nový dům potřeboval trochu toho dračího zápachu, ji musela mít Stormfly. Natáhla ruku, aby Rask pohladila. Přitom přejela dlaní přes několik jejích jizev.

„Víš, jsem ráda, že bude mít Bezzubka někoho ze své vlastní rasy," řekla jí potichu a Rask při zvuku jejího hlasu vzhlédla a její pomněnkové oči se střetly s Astridinými modrými. Oheň rozdělaný o kus dál v místnosti vléval do nitra jejích očí rudou záři.

Rask si sedla na dřevěnou podlahu a uvolnila tak své zraněné noze. Položila Astrid hlavu na klín.

„Škyťák mi mohl aspoň říct, kde je, nemyslíš?" sklonila k ní hlavu Astrid, ukazujíc více ze své ženské stránky. Její strýc byl doma, spal dole v ložnici, jen dnes měla Astrid postel zde dole, protože ji nestihli přenést do horního pokoje, kde bylo okno pro draky a kde před chvílí Rask pozorovala Bezzubku a Stormfly.

Drak zavrněl. Znamenalo to souhlas, a Astrid si to dobře uvědomovala. Také si byla vědoma toho, že tohle byl divoký drak a jen dočasná náhrada za jejího vlastního. Rask mohla s pobytem u ní nesouhlasit, pokud jí bylo příjemnější strávit noc u svých druhů. Ale Noční Běs byl spokojený s hlavou na jejím klíně.

Astrid ji přestala hladit a rozvázala si cop. Její zlaté vlasy jí spadly dolů na záda a v záři ohně vypadaly mnohem krásněji než jindy. Potom se mladá válečnice zarazila a sáhla na stolek vedle postele pro zrcadlo. Několik vteřin si ho podržela před obličejem a pak ho obrátila proti Rask.

Když dračice uviděla svůj odraz v zrcadle, které dal Astrid Škyťák jako dárek k poslednímu Snoggletogu, překvapeně vyskočila a odhalila zuby. Její vrčení se rozlehlo po místnosti, ale Astridina strýčka to neprobudilo. Žena se zasmála a zrcadlo stáhla blíž k sobě, naopak natáhla ruku, aby se Rask mohla přesvědčit, že neznamená hrozbu.

„Neboj, děvče," oslovila ji, „je to jen zařízení, které vyrobil Škyťák. Ten drak v něm jsi byla ty."

Rask krátce zaváhala, ale viděla, že ta věc nepůsobí Astrid ani jí žádná zranění, takže opatrně přistoupila. Když se opět objevila v zrcadle, vykoukl na ni zpět téměř naprosto černý drak s modrýma očima a několika jizvami, které byly světlejší než šupiny na hlavě. Upřímně se Rask při pohledu na ně zděsila, ale jinak potěšeně švihla ocasem.

Astrid věc zase odložila na stolek. „Pěkné, že?" zeptala se a Rask zavrněla. Docela se sama sobě i líbila. Až teď si uvědomila, jak si jsou vzhledem s Bezzubkou podobní.

„Jak ti vlastně budeme říkat?" pohladila ji Astrid znovu po hlavě. Rask se po dračím způsobu zamračila. Vždyť ona už přece má jméno! Nesouhlasně zavrčela. Mladá žena nestáhla ruku, ale ani se nepokusila o nic rychlého a nečekaného.

„Mohla bys být třeba Mwezi?" zeptala se Astrid a Rask zavrčela. To jméno se jí ani trochu nelíbilo.

„Tak třeba Else?" zkusila to znovu Astrid. Tentokrát Rask rázně zavrtěla hlavou. Ne, nepřijme žádné nové jméno!

„Karin?" Ne. „Elv?" Jedno rázné zavrtění hlavou. „Brann?" Rask několikrát švihla ocasem a zavrčela.

Astrid zkusila ještě spoustu dalších jmen, ale u každého to vypadalo stejně. Rask nesouhlasila ani s jedním, vždy zavrčela nebo začala vyvádět. Astrid s povzdechem zaklonila hlavu a podívala se na strop.

„Škyťák říkal, že jsi hrozně rychlá," prohlásila, spíš ve svých myšlenkách než k drakovi. Rask ale napřímila uši. Že by? Mohlo tohle být to, co chtěla slyšet?

„Co třeba Fart?" vyslovila Astrid norské synonymum pro rychlost. Dračice zklamaně zavrtěla hlavou a očima se zabodla do země. Ne, to nebylo ono. Tentokrát ale v jejím chování bylo cosi, co oddělilo tohle jméno od těch ostatních. Astrid si té změny všimla, a tak zkusila další jméno spojené s rychlostí.

„Bevegelse?" zkusila Astrid a vyhoupla nohy na postel. Rask opět zklamaně zavrtěla hlavou a zvedla se. Na třech nohách přehopsala místnost. Na to, že byla omezená zraněním, se pohybovala velice rychle. Doufala, že to Astrid trkne.

„Rask?" zeptala se Astrid a Noční Běs vesele kývl. Rask dokonce zatáhla zuby a pokusila se o úsměv, jakým ji pořád obdarovával Bezzubka. Předtím by si nikdy nedovolila zuby zatáhnout. Astrid na posteli se taky usmála.

„Takže ty jsi Rask? Vítej," řekla a dračice si dala přední nohy na hranu postele. Astrid ji znovu pohladila a podívala se ven z malého okna, které v místnosti bylo. Venku byla černočerná tma. Dívka se protáhla.

„Asi bychom měly jít na kutě, co, Rask?" zeptala se, hrdá, že uhodla její jméno.

Rask jí odpověděla dlouhým zívnutím a stočila se u ohně. Ocas si obtočila kolem těla a zavřela jedno oko. Stále nebyla vyrovnaná s tím, že tady na Blpu to je bezpečné, ale poté, co viděla Laxe, se bála. Musí blpského Alfu upozornit na to, že má ve stádě pár nebezpečných draků.

Čas plynul, ale Rask stále neusínala. Místností bylo slyšet plynulé oddechování Astrid, která spala jen pár metrů od ní pěkně pod peřinou. To ale Rask nevadilo. Ve skutečnosti oceňovala tvrdou podlahu. Vzhlédla a očima se ponořila do odlesků vyhasínajícího ohně.

 _Kolik času už asi uběhlo?_ ptala se sama sebe. Přes okno viděla stále jen tmu. Ačkoliv na to nechtěla myslet, v duchu zaběhla zpět k setkání s Laxem. Toho draka nesnášela. Proč taky? Byl krutý, ale Bezzubka si myslí, že je to jeho druhá šance. Rask věděla, že ne. Hodní draci mohli páchat pod vedením zlých lidí zlo, ale draky, kteří mají duši prohnanou až do morku kostí a slouží zlým lidem ze své vlastní vůle, z těch se dobří draci nestanou.

V myšlenkách zabloudila zpět do doby strávené s Dragem. Neměla by si toho tolik pamatovat. Nechce si toho tolik pamatovat! Rask zavřela oči. Cítila, jak se jí v koutku tvoří slzy. A teď jí bylo úplně jedno, jestli tím zahanbí všechny Noční Běsy, když dá najevo své emoce. Bezzubka taky plakal – z jiného důvodu, ale ten se o to taky nestaral.

Rask tiše vzlykla. Celou tu dobu si všechny ty ošklivé vzpomínky, které se jí ve snech vracely, nechávala pro sebe, a teď, když je konečně mohla předat dalším, z jejího srdce spadla taková tíha, že to neunesla. Položila si hlavu na přední tlapy.

Dračí vzlyky se chvilku rozléhaly po místnosti spolu s Astridiným dechem. Byla to nekonečná chvíle; čas jako by se zastavil. Rask se dívala do země a nechávala slzy volně stékat po šupinách.

Noční Běs po chvíli pevně zavřel oči. _Vzchop se, Rask_ , říkala si sama sobě, _teď máš lepší domov, lepší rodinu, tady jsi v pořádku_. Věřila tomu, že Blp pro ni znamená nový začátek. Dračice otevřela oči a podívala se na svoji obvázanou nohu. Musí si to zranění nějak vyléčit.

Vzpomínala, jak si u Draga draci ošetřovali vlastní zranění. Nikdo by jim nikdy nepomohl, a pokud by se jim do ran dostala infekce, brzy by zemřeli. A Rask si takových ran léčila hodně, vzhledem k tomu, že jako jeden z nejsilnějších draků byla vysílána na ty nejhorší mise. Tedy dokud ji měli pod kontrolou.

Jejich zdrojem léků byly byliny. Čas od času museli přistát někde u ostrova, aby nalovili zvěř a udělali zásoby. Často museli o území pro lov bojovat s jinými draky (kteří posléze taktéž skončili pod kontrolou Bewilderbeasta, hned jak se jim je podařilo dotáhnout blíž k lodím), takže poznali různé druhy léčivých rostlin.

Rask věděla, že přímo ve vesnici jich pár roste, viděla je, když ji Bezzubka provázel. Trochu zkoprněle vstala a slzy si otřela o rameno. Dračí šupiny neposkytovaly zrovna tu nejlepší osušku, takže bylo vidět, že brečela, ale počítala s tím, že ji nikdo neuvidí. Jen si vezme rostliny a půjde zase hned sem.

Šouravým krokem se vydala ke dveřím.

* * *

Bezzubka si svou hlídku ani v nejmenším neužíval. Byl unavený, v břiše mu kručelo hlady a celkově se chtěl jen vrátit v čase, kdy jejich dům ještě stál, a natáhnout se na svém příjemném placatém kameni, který mu sloužil jako postel.

Už asi posté zkontroloval polohu měsíce. Instinkt mu napovídal, že je přibližně jedna ráno. Jedna ráno. Celou dobu, co tady stál, se nic nedělo, a Bezzubka čelil pokušení uložit se ke spánku. Možná by se mohl projít – zkontrolovat i západní část vesnice. Proto zavolal jeden ze smluvených signálů na Stormfly.

Z druhé strany vesnice mu odpověděl její hlas. Bylo rozhodnuto. Oba draci věděli, že se po cestě dvakrát setkají v místě, kde se předtím rozešli. Potom se Bezzubka vydá na západ a Stormfly na východ, projdou to tam a potom se vrátí přes tento bod zase zpět na severní a jižní stanoviště.

Noční Běs se ohlédl na oblohu. Nikde nebylo nic, co by ho mohlo zajímat, takže vykročil zpět k severu. Uši držel vzhůru, aby zachytil každý nepatrný zvuk, a nohama pohyboval tiše, jak to dokázal jen Noční Běs.

Na návsi čekala Stormfly. Vypadala spíš znuděně než unaveně. Při jediném pohledu na vyčerpaného Bezzubku prohlásila: „Možná by sis měl vzít zítra dopoledne volno a pořádně se vyspat. Klidně za tebe vezmu Alfa povinnosti." Noční Běs ještě víc unaveně svěsil hlavu. Jeho oči jí jen dávaly za pravdu.

„Už dnes dopoledne jsem byl pryč," řekl tiše, „nemůžu si vzít volno na další den." Ocasem u toho znaveně pohupoval za strany na stranu.

„Dnes je všechno čisté," poznamenal Bezzubka a hlavou se zadíval na oblohu. Stormfly přitakala.

„Škoda, že už nevylétáme na průzkumy tak jako kdysi," zapojila se a poukazovala tím na tajné výpravy za účelem poznání dračích ras. Tajně samozřejmě.

Vtom se Bezzubkovy uši nepatrně pohnuly. Zachytil zvuk a Stormfly si ho všimla hned po něm. Tohle rozhodně bylo skřípání dveří.

„Pojďme," svěsil uši zase Bezzubka, „to jen nějaký Viking jde ven." Nodr Smrťák se ohlédl směrem, odkud zvuk přicházel. U Vikingů bylo tradicí panty u dveří nemazat, aby skřípání bylo prvním varováním, které dotyčný při případném útoku dostane. A tohle byly nové domy, panty byly nové, neměly by vydávat takový zvuk.

Najednou to Nočnímu Běsovi došlo. Tohle bylo skřípání dračích drápů po podlaze. Se svou domněnkou se svěřil Stormfly.

„Půjdu to zkontrolovat," oznámila, „stejně se jen nějaký drak potřebuje nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu, protože nemůže vydržet smrad vikinských nohou." U posledních slov dodala nechutný úšklebek. Bezzubka se zazubil, čímž nedělal čest svému jménu.

„Fajn," odpověděl a jeho oči zabloudily za její záda, jestli by tam něco neviděl, „stejně je to tvoje území." Stormfly se beze slov obrátila a začala pochodovat na východ. Bezzubka udělal to samé směrem na západ. Pokud šlo o části vesnice, na západ byla rozšířená víc než na východ, ale tam byly zase doky, takže když se vše sečetlo, dohromady byly obě strany stejně velké.

Bezzubka při odchodu hodil pohled na Velkou síň, kde teď spal Škyťák. Jako jeden z posledních Vikingů neměl postavený dům a také ho nehodlal postavit, dokud nebudou mít všichni obyvatelé na Blpu útulný domov. Ve Velké síni také dočasně skrývali Dračí oko, tajemný artefakt, díky němuž v minulosti nalezli mnoho nových zemí a dračích ras. Jeho sílu dokázal rozproudit jen dračí oheň. Noční Běs se trochu otřásl na vzpomínku, kdy ho našli na jedné z Dagurových lodí. Potom se drak otřepal a pokračoval v obchůzce dál.

Stormfly zamířila rovnou k místu, kde předtím zvuky slyšeli. Samozřejmě tam nikdo nebyl. Měsíc, který až dosud slabě osvětloval oblohu, byl nízko a navíc ho zakrývaly mraky. Nodr věděl, že bude pršet. Nebo sněžit, to bylo v zimě pravděpodobnější.

Dračice švihla ocasem a sklonila hlavu k zemi. Raději by si byla jistá, že to opravdu byl jen drak potřebující na vzduch, než aby je čekalo nemilé překvapení.

Když nasála pach, na zemi byla spousta prachu, takže se jí jeho částečky dostaly do nosu a drak zafrkal. Nodr zkušeně rozlišil různé pachy. Kus patřil drakovi, ale Stormfly v tom cítila známý pach Blpu. Po letech strávených na ostrově byl naprosto nezaměnitelný. Trochu se uklidnila.

Nasála pach znovu a rozlišila další jednotlivé pachy. Jeden z nich určitě patřil Astrid, což ji nutilo k závěru, že venku je Rask. Další složkou byl totiž její pach. Každá dračí rasa měla svůj, a vzhledem k tomu, že Bezzubka s Rask byli jediní Noční Běsi na Blpu, nebylo těžké uhodnout, který to byl.

Stormfly neklidně přivřela oči. Věděla, že se nemusí bát žádného útoku, ale na druhou stranu byla svědkem potyčky ve stáji a Rask mohla klidně jít hledat Laxe, aby si to s ním vyřídila. Dle jejího vyprávění toho provedl opravdu hodně, takže by se tomu ani nedivila.

Nodr opět pohodil ocasem ze strany na stranu. Nevěděla, zda má opustit své místo na hlídce a jít ji hledat, ale kdyby se něco stalo v této části vesnice, nesla by za to zodpovědnost ona. Stormfly pohodila hlavou. _Bezzubka se o to postará_ , řekla si a snažila se, aby to znělo přesvědčivě. I když by mu spíše dopřála pořádný odpočinek, musela se na něj spolehnout. Konec konců, už několikrát dokázal, že je tvrdší, než se zdá.

„Rask?" křikla do noci, ale ne tak hlasitě, aby někoho vzbudila. Když někdo probudil Vikinga ze spánku, mohl se dočkat hodně nepříjemného vysvětlování.

Rozhlédla se po potemnělé vesnici. Nikde nebyla ani šupina, pokud nepočítala ty svoje. A těch měla opravdu dost. Bohužel, žádné černé se mezi nimi nenacházely, ty potřebovala mnohem víc. Bála se, že Rask provede něco hrozného. Proč by jinak byla sama venku?

Stormfly popošla o několik kroků. Louče osvětlovaly vesnici řídkým světlem, takže byla celkem malá pravděpodobnost, že by se nažloutlé světlo odráželo od šupin, ale i tak dodržoval drak smysl pro detail.

Vtom se něco náhle pohnulo, jako by sebou trhlo, a Stormfly věděla přesně, že to je Rasčina hlava. Uši se jí houpaly nahoru a dolů a v očích se odráželo slabé světlo ohně. Stormfly k ní zamířila.

„Hm?" zeptala se Rask, když Nodr přišel blíž, a až teď bylo vidět, že má tlamu plnou rostlin. Na zemi před ní ležela hromádka dalších a leskly se, jako by na nich byla vrstva slin.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptala se Stormfly a pohled držela na rostlinách. Byly to obyčejné květiny, které zdobily Blp, ale nikdy pro ně nenašli větší využití než okrasné. Rask vyplivla rostliny k ostatním.

„Napadlo mě, že bych nemusela spoléhat na lidi s tou zraněnou nohou," řekla. Nevypadala vůbec unaveně, spíše čile, když tlapou srovnávala květiny na různá místa a potom je rozmělčila do kaše.

„U Draga jsem se naučila, jak vyléčit různá zranění," pokračoval Noční Běs, „takže bych vám to mohla trochu usnadnit, když jste na mě tak hodní a já vám to oplácím dalšími starostmi." Rask sehnula čumák a přičichla ke směsi. Vzápětí trhla hlavou vzhůru a nos měla nakrčený.

„Copak?" zeptala se Stormfly, „nevoní?" Rask po ní šlehla pohledem.

„Ne, podle zápachu víš, že je to správně," odvětila chladně. Vytáhla zuby a překousala obvaz, kterým ji ráno Škyťák tak pečlivě nohu obvázal. Rána nehnisala, ale byla nateklá. Rask přimhouřila oči. Bolelo to jako čert. Jen doufala, že všechny infekce, které se do ní dostaly, tahle zázračná směs jen zahubí.

Druhou tlapou nabrala kus rozmělčených rostlin a hodila je plnou vrstvou na odhalenou ránu. Zuby bolestně zatnula bolestí, když směs přišla do kontaktu s ránou. Potom směs hrdinně napatlala i na zbytek rány.

„Bolí to hodně?" naklonila hlavu Stormfly, aby si ránu pokrytou rostlinami prohlédla. Rask se na ni vlídně podívala.

„Už jsem měla i horší," odvětila a nohu položila jemně na zem. Očima sjela ke zbytku směsi z okrasných rostlin. Zbyla zhruba polovina a Rask neměla tušení, co s tím udělá.

„Nemůžeme to tady takhle nechat," poznamenala si spíš pro sebe. Nodr vedle ní zívl.

„Já mám jeden nápad, co s tím udělat," prohlásila Stormfly a zavrtěla ocasem, opatrně, aby neuvolnila žádný osten. „Mohla bys s tím zbytkem napatlat Bezzubkovu ránu na břiše. Potřebuje něco, co by ho probralo z polospánku." Při poslední větě se zlomyslně uculila.

Ani nečekala na odpověď jednoho Nočního Běsa a už volala druhého. Předpokládala, že Bezzubka by teď mohl být na cestě zpátky, takže jen slabě imitovala volání Nočních Běsů. Za ty roky se všichni draci naučili volání těch druhých a kolikrát už jim to zachránilo život.

Netrvalo dlouho a Bezzubka se řítil k nim. Letěl jako o závod a před dopadem prudce zabrzdil.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se téměř bez dechu. Byl zadýchaný a oči měl dokořán otevřené, nebylo tomu divu. Tento signál se měl využívat jen v případech nebezpečí, jindy ne. Chvatně se rozhlédl. Při prvním letmém přelétnutí pohledem si ani nevšiml Rask, nejdůležitější byl fakt, že nikde jinde nebyla ani noha. Až když si tím byl jistý, si dovolil posadit se a zákeřně se podívat na Stormfly.

„Proč jsi mě zavolala, když se nic neděje?" zeptal se vyčítavě. Alespoň se dal na chvilku klasifikovat na víc než na živou mrtvolu. Jak ostatně vypadal posledních pár dní, dnes v noci ale extrémně.

„Takhle ani nemá hlídka vypadat?!" láteřil dál Noční Běs a od nozder mu téměř stoupal rozhořčením dým. „Máme se tady jen poflakovat a klábosit?! Co kdyby se něco stalo?! Potom by to nebylo tak bezstarostné!" Bezzubka málem řval a nestaral se o to, jestli někoho vzbudí. Potřebovali být ve střehu každou minutu, každou sekundu, co byli vzhůru, nemohli si nechat nic propásnout. Jít se bavit s přáteli a opustit přitom své povinnosti byla hrozná nezodpovědnost.

Stormfly zaskočeně sklopila hlavu. Pohledem doslova provrtávala zem. Zahanbeně stáhla ocas mezi nohy. Bezzubka se na ni ohnivýma očima díval. Mohl sice chtít, aby ho oslovovala jen Bezzubko, ale stále to byl její Alfa a ona k němu chovala hluboký respekt. A v neposlední řadě byla povinna jeho rozkazy poslouchat. Což jí po těch letech nedělalo problémy, když byl vlastně vůdcem akademie, akorát se k němu nechovali s takovým respektem.

„Za to můžu já," ozvala se tiše Rask. Bezzubka jí až do této chvíle nevěnoval pozornost. Teď jeho ohnivé oči propíchly svým rentgenovým pohledem i ji. Dračice vyděšeně ucouvla, Bezzubkův pohled doslova spaloval. Bylo jen dobře, že mu nezačaly svítit modře. Rask nasucho polkla.

„Já vám jen chtěla trochu ulehčit práci s tou svou nohou," pípla nesměle. Bylo až pozoruhodné, jak rychle se její osobnost dokázala měnit. Dokázala být rozzuřenou saní a hned nato vystrašeným kuřetem. Bezzubkovy oči při pohledu na ni, jak moc je vyděšená, trochu zjihly. Noční Běs teď vystupoval mnohem uvolněněji.

„A to nemůže počkat do rána?" zeptal se unaveně. S napůl zavřenýma očima vypadal starší, než doopravdy byl. Rask se zahleděla na směs z rostlin, která jí ležela u nohou. Potom se podívala někam za Bezzubku.

„Mohlo," řekla tiše, „ale myslela jsem, že by ti ta léčivá směs mohla pomoct a tou ránou na břiše. Koneckonců je to hlavně moje vina." Ocas si obtočila těsně kolem sebe.

Stormfly měla hlavu stále zahanbeně skloněnou, teď ji zvedla a sledovala rozhovor mezi Nočními Běsy. Byla dost rozumná, aby jej nepřerušovala, protože Bezzubka se potřeboval dozvědět, o co tady vlastně jde, a nejlepším způsobem, jak na to, je zjistit to od samotné Rask.

Bezzubka přivřel oči. Nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Na jednu stranu bylo pěkné, že mu Rask chtěla pomoct se zraněním, které má vlastně její zásluhou, a byl v ohromném pokušení nabídku přijmout (což by v dobách, kdy ještě nebyl Alfa, bez váhání udělal), ale nějaký vnitřní hlásek mu velel vrátit se na místo, kde měl držet hlídku a pokračovat v nepříliš nutné obraně vesnice a jejích obyvatel. Nakonec se rozhodl poslouchat raději svůj instinkt.

„Měl bych se vrátit," vstal a roztáhl křídla. Rask nechtěla, aby odletěl. Chtěla mu prokázat malou službu za to, co všechno pro ni udělal. Rostlinné směsi měla opravdu dost a mohla snadno udělat další. Bezzubkova odpověď ji neskutečně mrzela, až zapomněla i na slabé pálení v místě, kam si před chvílí mast sama nanesla.

Noční Běs obrátil hlavu směrem na jih, aby se vrátil na svou výchozí pozici, když před něj skočila Stormfly. Křídla měla taktéž roztažená, ale ne tak, aby si případný pozorovatel myslel, že chce Alfu vyzvat na souboj. To by bylo ve vesnici velké pozdvižení.

„Stormfly, dokonči prosím obhlídku a vrať se na své místo, to toho chci tak moc?" zavrčel Bezzubka otráveně a nosem odstrčil její křídlo. Nodr ale ustoupil o pár kroků zpět a cestu mu zatarasil zase o kousek dál.

„Měl bys o starost míň," začala ho přesvědčovat. Bezzubka nejdřív nechápal, o čem to mluví, ale hned se dovtípil, že to bude o té nabídce napatlání nějakou směsí (pravděpodobně), které by podle Rask pomohly vyléčit jeho ránu na břiše. Noční Běs přimhouřil nebezpečně oči a záře ohně z loučí překrývala jejich zelenou barvu oranžová. Stormfly cítila z jeho pohledu tichou hrozbu, ale přešla to jednou úsměvnou myšlenkou, když si ho představila s tím jeho pitomým bezzubým šklebením se. Tipovala, že ani neví, proč má zatahovací zuby.  
„To by tě to tolik bolelo, kdybys to přijal?" pokračovala Stormfly a ďábelsky se na něj podívala, „navíc Rask by to určitě udělalo obrovskou radost, že?" Rask za nimi chvatně kývla.

Jediná Stormfly na ni viděla a kývnutím hlavy dračici pobízela, aby se k tomu vyjádřila i slovně. Ale byla si jistá, že zmínkou o Rask má o vítězství v téhle slovní bitce vystaráno. Bezzubka byl totiž Alfa a jeho nynější základní instinkt mu nevelel přežít, ale starat se o své druhy a až potom se postarat sám o sebe. A odepření radosti některého z draků se jemu vnitřnímu hlasu příčilo.

Noční Běs si to nechtěl příliš přiznávat, ale bitvu se svojí Alfa stranou pomalu, ale jistě prohrával. Koutkem oka se podíval na obě dračice a v duchu doufal, že si z něj jeho vlastní představivost dělá šprýmy. Rask na jedné straně zuřivě kývala hlavou a Stormfly na druhé jen malinko přikyvovala, ale respektive dělaly obě to samé.

„To snad není možné," protočil oči v hravém gestu Bezzubka. Na chvilku byly jakékoliv povinnosti zapomenuty, jelikož si jeho větu vyložily obě samice jako souhlas. Kterým skutečně byla.

Bezzubka se poslušně vrátil na místo naproti Rask a až teď si všimnul malé hromádky něčeho, co vypadalo jako rostliny v dost bídném stavu. Doteď o nich nevěděl, protože nepředpokládal, že tam budou. Nakonec dospěl k názoru, že nechce vědět, z čeho se celá směs skládá. Odtrhl pohled od té podívané a vyčkával.

„Na co čekáš, myslíš, že tě bude muset Rask překulit? Nebo já?" zeptala se pobaveně a zároveň vyčítavě Stormfly. Bezzubka se zatvářil trochu zahanbeně, ale opravdu nechtěl dvě samice, aby ho násilím přetočily. Příčilo se to jeho důstojnosti a legendární povaze Nočních Běsů, ale všichni, kteří Bezzubku (nebo teď i Rask) znali, mohli s jistotou potvrdit, že tahle báchorka je silně nadnesená.

I tak se Bezzubka svezl na kolena a jedním pohybem se převalil na záda. Zranění na břiše opět zaprotestovalo. Drak zatnul zuby. _Neměl jsem se pouštět do té potyčky s Laxem_ , říkal si v duchu. Nohy nechal volně ve vzduchu a Stormfly se postavila nad oba draky a bystrým pohledem skenovala oblohu. Kvůli případnému nebezpečí. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby zrovna teď, když je Alfa naprosto bezmocný, někdo zaútočil na vesnici.

„Asi to bude dost pálit," varovala Bezzubku Rask. Větší Noční Běs si to uvědomil už předtím, že to pravděpodobně nebude zrovna bezbolestná léčba, ale chtělo to zaléčit. Aby se to neotvíralo při každém větším pohybu. A Rask věděla, co dělá. Zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni roztomilým, zvídavým pohledem. Dračice si prohlížela jeho břicho a to Bezzubkovi bylo trochu nepříjemné a hlavně trapné.

„Máš tady zaschlou krev," prohlásila nešťastně, vědoma si toho, že je to částečně její vina, „a abych to mohla nanést, potřebuju tu ránu čistou." Bezzubka málem zaúpěl. Už nechtěl žádnou krev v životě vidět, takový pocit měl vždy, když utrpěl nějaké zranění, ale hned, jak bylo vyléčené, byl opět samý úsměv.

„Takže se mám jít umýt?" zeptal se v naději, že léčebná kúra bude odložena na dobu neurčitou. Rask naklonila hlavu a rozmýšlela se.

„To zvládnu, pokud ti to nevadí," prohlásila po chvilce a sklonila se k jeho břichu. Drsným jazykem přejela kolem rány. Bezzubka se zachvěl při prvním dotyku, ale vzápětí se mu oči rozšířily překvapením. Rask opravdu dělala něco takového a Bezzubka se cítil dosti nepohodlně. Pocit to byl sice příjemný, i když rána bolela a štípala jako čert, ale nedělají tohle jen draci… spolu? Jen při té myšlence mu zčervenaly uši, ale naštěstí to nebylo ve tmě vidět.

Rask pokračovala v čištění rány, když najednou zvedla hlavu a trochu plaše se zeptala: „Nevadí ti to, že ne?" Jen těžko skrývala rozpaky. Bezzubka zvedl hlavu a jeho rána zaprotestovala proti pohybu. I tak ale Noční Běs vytrval v pozici.

„Ne," řekl po dlouhém rozmyšlení a zase se odmlčel. Hlavu držel stále nahoře, takže bylo celkem jisté, že bude pokračovat. Rask se mu zadívala do očí a hledala v nich náznak jakéhokoliv nesouhlasu. „Ale nedělají tohle jen draci… spolu?" zeptal se a zrudly mu i tváře. Rask se okamžitě odtáhla.

„Pro-promiň!" vydechla zděšeně, „já nechtěla… já to nevěděla… Odpustíš mi to?" Byla očividně velice zmatená a Bezzubka jí věřil, když tvrdila, že to nevěděla. Koneckonců u Draga se spíš učili, jak bojovat a dle jeho předpokladu na nějaké banality jako tohle vůbec nedošlo. Spíš se proklínal sám proto, že ji nezastavil včas. Teď by si tady nemuseli odpykávat tuhle trapnou scénku.

„Jistě že ti to odpustím, nemohlas to vědět," řekl a sklopil pohled. Rask tudíž měla za to, že je na ni naštvaný, jen to nechce říct.

„Promiň!" omlouvala se znovu a znovu, „doufám, že tvoje družka nebude moc naštvaná." Dračice se smutně obrátila ke směsi z rostlin a tlapami jí kus nabrala. Možná to udělala proto, aby se nemusela dívat na Bezzubku.

Stormfly sklonila hlavu k Bezzubkovi a pronikavě se mu zahleděla do očí.

„Tos jí musel kazit iluze?" zeptala se rázně, aby to Rask taky slyšela. Její uši se nepatrně pohnuly, ale potom je sklopila až ke krku, ale ani to ji nemohlo ubránit před tím, aby neslyšela vůbec nic.

„Ale je to tak, ne?" odpověděl Bezzubka otázkou. Stormfly si nebezpečně odfrkla.

„Samozřejmě že to tak je, ale i kdybyste vy dva byli spolu, tak sezóna už je stejně dávno pryč!" vypouštěla dým. Jakékoliv povinnosti byly jednou provždy zapomenuty.

„Ale toho sis ty ani nevšiml!" pokračovala směrem k Nočnímu Běsovi. Aby bylo jejich divadlo věrohodnější, nehráli stylem ty jsi Alfa a já jsem nikdo, ale stylem věčné pošťuchování Bezzubky a Stormfly.

„Čeho jsem si nevšiml?" nechápal Bezzubka, naprosto zmatený. Nemluvili teď náhodou o tom, co draci dělají a co ne, když jsou pár?

„Brzy odletíme vyvést mladé," odfrkla si Stormfly, více než otráveně. Bezzubkovi svitlo, ale Nodr si sedl k jeho hlavě a břicho přitiskl na jeho tvář. Noční Běs měl sto chutí jí rozkázat, ať toho nechá, ale to by jim zničilo výstup, který Rask bedlivě sledovala. Stormfly jí tím chtěla ukázat, že Bezzubka žádnou družku nemá, když ani neví, kdy je pro samice ta nejvhodnější doba, a taky to, že brzy odletí mít mláďata.

Bezzubkovi se to nelíbilo. Naprosto to nepovažoval za vhodné. Stormflyino bledě žluté břicho se mu nořilo do tváře a tlačilo ho to. Ne Nodří břicho, ale Stormfly se letos chystala vyvést mladé, takže cítil vejce, které v něm měla. Bezzubka navíc celkem dobře věděl, kdy byla dračí doba na rozmnožování, ale vzhledem k tomu, že v té době byl jediným Nočním Běsem na ostrově, nijak ho to neovlivnilo. Stále se choval normálně. Stormfly mu po bitvě s Bewilderbeastem zaujatě vyprávěla, jak udeřily mateřské pudy a ona brala Ereta jako mládě. Společně se tomu všichni smáli a na bývalého lovce ukazovali, což ho dost otrávilo, když netušil, o čem se draci baví.

„Dobře, dobře, vzdávám se!" vysoukal ze sebe drak, když se pomalu začal dusit, protože ho Nodr tlačil víc a víc k zemi. Když viděla, že se dusí, Stormfly spokojeně zakrákala a odtáhla se. Zahleděla se na Rask.

„Doufám, že tě to moc nevyděsilo," řekla s úsměvem. Rask zavrtěla hlavou, ale nebylo to přesvědčivé.

„Každý Snoggletog, jak to lidé nazývají, odlétáme na místo, kde jsme se narodili, abychom měli mladé," vysvětlila Stormfly, „ale vzhledem k tomu, že většina draků se narodila v hnízdě Rudé Smrti nebo si nepamatuje, kde přesně se narodili, létáme hromadně na ostrov bývalé královny. Ale vy se asi na Dragovy lodě nevrátíte, že?"

Rask nahrbila hřbet a nechala směs z rostlin volně spadnout na zem. Temně zavrčela.

„Vrátit se na loď toho tyrana?!" téměř vřískla. Když byla rozzuřená, rozhodně naháněla strach, ale její hněv nebyl mířen ani na Bezzubku, ani na Stormfly. Jen a jen na Draga samotného.

„Ani za milion let!" zavrčela dračice rozhodně a tím bylo tohle téma uzavřené. Bezzubka si v duchu udělal poznámku, že téma svátků, kde je stráví, s ní probere později, třeba u Cloudjumpera, aby zjistil, jestli bude ochoten ho zastupovat na místě Alfy. Potom si vzpomněl, že on i Stormfly zanedbávají své povinnosti.

„Nemůžeme to vyřešit až ráno?" zeptal se znaveným tónem, „protože já i Stormfly se musíme vrátit na hlídku." Dal tím naprosto jasně najevo, že tohle nebude žádná další protáhlá konverzace. Navíc se mu nechtělo takhle dlouho ležet s odhalenými citlivými partiemi. Břicho bylo totiž nejzranitelnější částí dračího těla.

„Takže ti to můžu potřít tím lékem?" zeptala se Rask nejistě, „ta rána už je čistá." Bezzubka kývl, nemělo cenu toho teď nechávat. Dračice nabrala směs znovu na tlapy, když jí před chvilkou sklouzla na zem, a opatrně ji nanesla na Bezzubkovu ránu.

Noční Běs zavřel oči. Pálilo to jako čert, ale byl si jistý, že to brzy přestane bolet. Vždy to nakonec přestalo bolet. Rask navíc dělala práci svižně a nevynechala jediné místo. Bezzubka by si pohyb jejích tlap po břiše docela užíval, kdyby do toho ta rána neustále neprotestovala.

„A je to," odtáhla se znovu Rask. Bezzubka se vymrštil a vstal. Bylo docela působivé, jak rychle to dokázal. Stormfly se usmála.

„Dokončím prohlídku vesnice," řekla a popřála všem dobrou noc. Bezzubka se díval, jak v dobré náladě odchází a nechává jeho a Rask samotnou. To se mu moc nelíbilo, zvláště poté, co si řekl, že se od ní musí nějak odloučit.

„Chceš doprovodit zpět k Astrid?" zeptal se jí Bezzubka a musel uznat, že v duchu doufá v kladnou odpověď. Rask jako by vycítila jeho myšlenku, přikývla. Noční Běs byl rád, že bude v něčí společnosti. Samota mu lezla na nervy.

Oba draci mlčky vyrazili zpět na náves. Nebyli od ní daleko, ale i tak zvolnili tempo a šli velice pomalu. Bezzubka sledoval oblohu a Rask měla pohled zabodnutý do země. Konečně došli k domu, kde spala Astrid. Větší drak se zastavil a čekal, až Rask vejde dovnitř, ta si ale sedla a obtočila ocas kolem těla. Odvrátila pohled.

„Ty se na mě zlobíš, že?" zeptala se, i když to vyznělo spíše jako fakt, „za to, jak jsem ti očistila tu ránu." Bezzubkovo srdce se tím prohlášením málem zlomilo. Jak si mohla myslet, že se na ni zlobí? Jen neměl dobrou náladu, byl přepracovaný a možná to tak vypadalo, ale rozhodně se na ni nezlobil.

Přišel k ní a čumákem jí podebral čelist. Naposled to takhle udělal před několika dny, kdy jí v bezvědomí dávali se Škyťákem napít. I teď cítil, jak polkla. Tímhle ji donutil podívat se mu do očí.

„Jak tě napadlo, že bych se mohl zlobit?" zeptal se vlídně. Nevěděl, že teď převzala kontrolu Alfa strana, která ji chtěla uklidnit, on prostě cítil, že je to namístě. Rask potřebovala uklidnit a obě jeho poloviny v tu chvíli splynuly v jednu, protože chtěly přesně to samé.

„Jsem trochu přepracovaný, posledních pár nocí jsem moc nespal, jsem jen unavený a podrážděný," vysvětlil a jemně se tváří otřel o tu její. On sám to používal, když se potřeboval uklidnit, i když většinou tohle gesto daroval jen Škyťákovi. Co to s ním v poslední době bylo?

Rask uhnula pohledem, ale Bezzubka jí znovu podebral čelist. Dračice se neochotně zadívala do jeho hypnotizujících zelených očí.

„Ale… Určitě se na mě zlobíš, za to, co jsem udělala. My dva nejsme draci spolu," řekla tiše, ale Bezzubka ji přesto slyšel. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Aby pravdu řekl, dokonce si to chvílemi i užíval.

„Nezlobím," ujistil ji. Rask tentokrát neuhnula pohledem, jen její hlas byl smutný.

„Ale co tvoje družka? Ta se na mě určitě zlobit bude," prohlásila a následně hlavu sklopila. Bezzubka si sám obtočil ocas kolem těla. Jak jí to má jen vysvětlit?

„Já žádnou družku nemám," řekl po chvilce. Rask se ani nepohnula. Pravděpodobně se o to moc nezajímala. Chtělo se omluvit, ale teď nevěděla, jak má reagovat.

„Ale Stormfly -" začala neurčitě. Bezzubka ji přerušil: „Stormfly je moje dobrá kamarádka, ale není to moje družka." Olízl jí čumák – další z uklidňujících gest, které fungovaly na něj, ale Rask to spíš frustrovalo, jak se zatím zdálo.

„Opravdu se na tebe nezlobím, ale uděláš nejlíp, když si pořádně odpočineš," vstal a malým pokývnutím hlavy naznačil Rask cestu ke dveřím. Dračice se na něj váhavě zadívala a nakonec vstala a zamířila ke vchodu.

„A Rask?" ozval se za ní ještě Bezzubka a ona obrátila hlavu, aby na něj viděla. „Děkuju," usmál se Noční Běs vesele. Dračice mu opětovala pouze slabý náznak úsměvu a nosem otevřela dveře, které při svém dobrodružství dostat se ven nechala pootevřené.

Bezzubka vzdychl, když v místnosti zmizel i její ocas, nevrle zaklel: „Povinnosti. Vítejte zpět," a potom se vydal zpět na své místo s jedním velkým máchnutím ocasem.


	12. Falešný Alfa

**Další kapitola :) Užijte si ji!**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Bezzubka byl neskutečně rád, že po zbytek noci se nic nedělo. Byl za to bohům neskonale vděčný. Teď se tma už pomalu přesouvala za horizont, i když slunce ještě stále nevycházelo.

Oproti slunci byli draci ranní ptáčata. Většina jich už byla vzhůru a obsluhovali se u automatických krmných stanic. Vzhledem k tomu, že už jich vstalo dost, se Bezzubka i Stormfly rozhodli připojit se k nim.  
Noční Běs sešel z vyvýšeného místa, kde hlídku držel, a s mocným zívnutím pozdravil všechny draky shromážděné u hromad ryb.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravili ho draci, mláďata i dospělí, ačkoliv někteří zapomněli na jeho včerejší žádost, aby se nezmiňovali o Alfovi, a začali to slovo říkat. Bezzubka se na ně okamžitě podíval, takže dřív, než stačili ‚zakázané' slovo říct, při pohledu na něj okamžitě zmlkli.

Stormfly si to taktéž vpochodovala se vší parádou a hlasitě a s dobrou náladou pozdravila. Když byly všechny ranní formality ujednané, většina draků se vrátila zpět ke své činnosti - rabování blpských zásob ryb. I Stormfly se šla se spokojeným výrazem najíst. U Bezzubky zůstala jen skupinka draků originálně vycvičených na Blpu.

„Vypadáš hrozně," prohlásila Flákota. Někteří jedinci na ni hodili podezíravý pohled. Bezzubka unaveně zavřel oči.

„Kolik jsi toho v posledních dnech naspal, kromě toho, že téměř nic?" zeptal se starostlivý Garvan. Nemusel ani dostávat odpověď, vzhledem k tomu, že již byla zodpovězena v otázce. Bezzubka jen sklopil znaveně hlavu.

„Já mu říkala, že se má prospat!" zavolala od krmítka Stormfly. Flákota k tomu přikyvovala.

„Neboj, zatímco budeš zaneprázdněný, s radostí převezmu tvoje povinnosti," ujistil ho Tesák hrdě. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že ho Bezzubka znal už pět let, věděl, že Děsovec by nadělal víc škody než užitku.

„Pokud bych tady někomu z vás předal velení, byla by to Stormfly nebo Flákota," odpověděl Alfa. Obě samice se na sebe vesele zazubily.

Hrk a Brk se k tomu nevyjadřovali, protože se rvali o rybu. Obě hlavy chtěly celé zvíře, ale ani jednu nenapadlo natáhnout krk a vzít si další.

Bezzubka popošel pár kroků ke krmítku, draci mu ustupovali z cesty. Vedle něj šli ostatní členové akademie. Noční Běs se zastavil u Stormfly a vzal si několik ryb. To mu naprosto stačilo, protože nechtěl zdržovat další hladové jedince.

„Já si ale nemůžu vzít den volno," namítl, když se všech pět draků vzdálilo od davu. Za tu dobu, co tam stáli, se k životu začínala probouzet celá vesnice. Slunce ještě stále nevycházelo, obloha byla tmavá, ale lidé se pomalu trousili ze svých domů - nebo v případě Škyťáka z Velké síně - a protahovali se venku.

„My to tady půl dne zvládneme," odvětila Stormfly, „už jsme přežili i mnohem horší věci, spravovat vesnici bude hračka."

 _Proč se mi tohle nelíbí?_ pomyslel si trpce Bezzubka. Byla pravda, že se chtěl jít prospat, doufal, že noční můra tentokrát nezavítá na návštěvu.

„Fajn," souhlasil nakonec, „ale vám to tu do drápů nesvěřím. Jenom Hrk a Brk by to tady dokázali hned zase zdemolovat, natožpak kdyby se k nim přidala mláďata. Pět let jsme žili v pohodě a klidu, takže pár hodin navíc se to nezblázní." Bezzubka hlasitě zívnul a potom si prohlédl všech pět draků, že ho pochopili. Hlavně Zipáka a Děsovce. Stormfly se pustila do nadšené debaty s Flákotou, která se týkala Snoggletogu. Možná jí chtěla barvitě vylíčit, co v noci prováděla svému Alfovi.

Bezzubka myšlenku setřásl a pomalu se vydal směrem k Velké síni. Chtěl Škyťákovi nějak sdělit, jestli by nemohl s předáním sekeře Astrid trochu počkat.

Na schodech před vchodem potkal Tlamouna. Viking měl jako vždy rozježené vousy a drak předpokládal, že půjde do kovárny, když měl dům už postavený. Třeba jen šel něco vyřizovat s náčelníkem. Bezzubka měl pocit, že už kamaráda viděl vyjít z haly, ale potom zase zašel.

„Nazdárek, dráče!" pozdravil ho Tlamoun vesele, možná aby si nepřipadal tak starý. Bezzubka se hravě postavil na zadní a předními tlapami po něm neškodně seknul. Rozložitý Viking ho chytil za tlapy a na vteřinu to vypadalo, že ti dva tancují. Noční Běs sklouzl zpět na zem a při tom pohybu si uvědomil, že rána na břiše už téměř nebolí. Hned se mu zlepšila nálada.

Tlamoun si toho všiml a zasmál se.

„Další super den, ne?" chtěl ho pohladit, ale nepostřehl, že na to používá ruku, na které měl starý hák. Drak ale ano, takže se tomu vyhnul a ublíženě zavrčel. Tlamoun zvedl ruku.

„Jejda, promiň," omluvil se a dílo dokončil druhou rukou, „Škýťa to už má hotový, co? Nezapomeň, že chci bejt na svatbě!" S těmito slovy pádil dál směrem, kterým se ubíral předtím. Bezzubka pokrčil rameny. Copak on rozhodne, kdo na svatbě bude?

Noční Běs vstoupil do haly. Byla jen spoře osvětlená, ale teď ráno to nikomu nevadilo. Škyťáka spatřil na lavičce, jak jí snídani. Přiklusal k němu. Náčelník zvedl hlavu a vzápětí síň naplnilo veselé pošťuchování dvou kamarádů.

„Kdy dáme ty-víš-co ty-víš-komu?" zeptal se Škyťák. Bezzubka věděl přesně, o co se jedná. Pár Vikingů zvedlo zmateně hlavu, někteří od talířů, jiní od plánů. Potom se ale za všeobecného mumlání vrátili zpět k činnosti, vzhledem k tomu, že ani jeden neměl ponětí, o co jde.

Bezzubka zívl a jak se ukázalo, nebylo lepší možnosti, jak Škyťákovi naznačit, že teď rozhodně ne. Noční Běs se ostatně už těšil na ničím nerušený spánek.

„Dobře, bráško," podrbal ho pod tlamou a Bezzubka slastně zavřel oči. „Jen mě pak někde najdi, protože na takový úkol potřebuju svou morální potvoru," zasmál se vlastnímu vtipu.

„Komu tady říkáš potvora?" zavrčel Bezzubka a přední tlapy položil Škyťákovi na nohy. Dával si pozor, aby ho nijak nezranil. Vypláznul jazyk a než se náčelník mohl začít bránit, Alfa mu olízl obličej. Kožešinový přehoz přes ramena a oblečení tentokrát ušetřil.

Viděl, že Škyťák by měl na hraní náladu, ale nemohl ho zdržovat od povinností vůdce. Ten lidský ostatně vypadal mnohem odpočatěji než včera a drak se mohl jen domnívat, že poté, co nenašel Astrid, zamířil do Velké síně nabrat síly.

Bezzubka sklouzl zpět dolů a zamířil do kouta, kde povětšinou spával Škyťák. Na jeho místě byla položená deka, takže se Noční Běs pohodlně stočil do klubíčka a ocas si obtočil kolem těla. Hlavu položil mezi nohy a zavřel oči. Téměř okamžitě se ponořil do hlubokého spánku.

Ani nevěděl, kolik času uběhlo. Nic ho neprobudilo, měl bezesný spánek.

Probral se až někdy v pozdním odpoledni a cítil se svěží. Připadal si na chvilku jako mládě, které má skvělou náladu pořád, bez žádného důvodu. Tlamu měl pootevřenou a jazyk mu z ní volně visel. Zelené oči už nevypadaly unaveně.

Bezzubka byl rád, že neměl žádnou další noční můru. Třeba ve dne nejsou, pomyslel si šťastně a protáhl se jako kočka. Pár Vikingů mu popřálo pěkný den.

Noční Běs pomalu zamířil k východu. Byl moc pěkný den, i když toto už vlastně bylo pozdní odpoledne, a on potřeboval najít Škyťáka, co nejrychleji to šlo.

Vyběhl z haly a naskytl se mu pohled na vesnici. Byl opravdu… zajímavý. Ne že by bylo něco zničeného, kdepak, dům, ve kterém budou bydlet on, Škyťák, Valka, Cloudjumper a - pokud Astrid přijme - i ona se Stormfly, byl už téměř hotový. Drak si všiml, že chybí dodělat jedna místnost.

Taky se nepodivil nad tím, že napadl sníh. Bílá odrážela světlo a díky tomu musel pořádně zaostřit, aby na Blp viděl. Jediné vděčné barvy byly ty umístěné na dračím závodišti. Každopádně ho první sníh přesvědčil, že bude muset začít něco dělat v ohledu Snoggletog.

Ale zpět k vesnici. Draci se asi nudili a neměli co dělat - divné, když na Blpu bylo stále hodně práce - a rozhodli se uspořádat si oslavu. Originálně blpských draků tam bylo jen pomálu. Ani draci z Dračí hory tam moc nebyli. A Bezzubkovi se nezamlouvalo, že by si draci, kteří originálně byli od Draga, něco plánovali.  
Bezzubka se o této schůzce chtěl dozvědět víc, takže co nejtišeji sešel dolů po kamenných schodech a plížil se za ně. Už jen díky vlastnostem své rasy to byla hračka.

„Ale co budeme dělat?" zaslechl jednu samici. _Co udělají?_ uvažoval Bezzubka a dal si pozor, aby při svém nenápadném špehování nebyl vidět. Draci byli uskupení tak, že nebylo vidět dovnitř do kruhu, ale Noční Běs odhadoval, že mu bude stačit jen rozhovor.

„Ale jak máme říct, že s nimi nepoletíme vyvést mladé?" zeptal se jiný drak. Bezzubkovi to řeklo dost na to, aby usoudil, že se nebaví o ničem jiném než o tom krásném problému zvaném svátky.

„Tak tady zůstanete nebo můžete letět s námi, pokud byste nechtěli být několik dní jen s lidmi," promluvil nečekaně Alfa a pár draků těsně před ním nadskočilo zděšením.

„Ah!" vykřikl šedý Raincutter a málem Bezzubku srazil ocasem, ale drak se tomu vyhnul. Draci přerušili kruh a někteří sklonili hlavy. Stále prokazovali Alfovi mnohem víc respektu, než by museli. Zdálo se, že to mají zažité od Draga s Bewilderbeastem. _Jestlipak by byla taková i Rask, kdybys jí řekl, že ty jsi Alfa?_ zeptala se zákeřně Bezzubkova druhá strana a on musel přiznat, že asi byla. Ale stejně říkala, že se pokoušela rozbít Bewilderbeastovu kontrolu, takže možná ne. Alespoň v to Bezzubka doufal.

Noční Běs přišel mezi ně do kruhu. Draci se tvářili dost rozpačitě, jako by je nachytal při nějaké zakázané činnosti.

„Je pravda, že o lidských svátcích odlétáme mít mladé," prohlásil Bezzubka a draci si vyměnili další rozpačité pohledy, „ale neznamená to, že odlétají jen ti, kteří chtějí naklást vejce. Posledních pět let to znamenalo odpočinek od lidí, dny, které jsou pro všechny draky výjimečné, ať už čekali mladé, nebo ne." Bezzubka se na chvilku odmlčel a musel si připomenout, že on sám s ostatními nelétal a zůstával tady, a taky to, že on mladé nemá a možná nikdy mít nebude. Rask přece mohla kdykoliv odejít, nemělo by cenu ji zdržovat v cestě za štěstím.

„Takže klidně můžete letět," pokračoval dál, „a pokud se vám nebude chtít, můžete tady zůstat spolu s lidmi." Mezi draky to zašumělo. Očividně byli dost nesví z toho, že by pár dní žili jen s lidmi a jejich Alfa byl pryč.

„Jste si jist, že jsou ti lidé neškodní?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě jeden drak. Bezzubka věděl, o koho se jedná. Kareivis, temně zelený Snafflefang, se vyhýbal lidem. Jednu zadní nohu neměl, přišel o ni v Dragově pasti, když ho chytili. Bezzubka nevěděl, jak by tady mohl žít, když se lidí bojí.

„Těm lidem bych svěřil vlastní život," řekl pevně a celý jeho postoj byl nabitý odhodláním. Kareivis mu nedůvěřivě pohlédl do očí, ale když tam nenašel ani špetku pochybností, přikývl. Pokud Alfa prohlašoval, že by jim svěřil do rukou svůj život, pokusí se on následovat Alfu a věřit jim.

„Takže s vámi můžeme letět?" ujistil se ještě jednou ten šedý Raincutter. Bezzubka kývl.

„Proč byste nemohli?" položil jim zase on otázku, naprosto nepotřebnou, protože ti draci, které tohle téma brali opravdu vážně, se začali radovat. Bezzubka se usmál, když viděl, jak jsou šťastní. Bylo třeba jim dopřát trochu té radosti.

„Děkujeme!" přiřítil se k němu jeden Nodr, který si i vzpomněl na to, že se k němu nemá chovat jako k Alfovi, a hned potom zase odešel spolu s ostatními nadšenými draky. V čerstvém sněhu nechávali viditelné stopy.

Bezzubka hluboce vydechl. Tohle by bylo, teď musí najít Škyťáka. Musel být přece ta jeho morální potvora, ne? Rozhlédl se po vesnici, ale když ho nikde neviděl, vzlétl. Stále pátral tam dole. V jednu chvíli se mu zdálo, že zahlédl Flákotu, jak si povídá s Rask, ale momentálně měl jiné starosti. Navíc nechtěl na Rask tak ulpět, což, jak mu teď došlo, bude pekelně těžký úkol, když poletí oba dva za Valkou a Cloudjumperem, aby zjistili její věk.

Sletěl i do doků, kde konečně Škyťáka našel. Bavil se s Mulchem a opíral se u toho o loď - asi měla nějakou závadu, beztak Noční Běs nechápal, proč Vikingové potřebovali lodě. Sám s nimi neměl nejlepší zkušenosti, na jedné ho chtěli poslat pryč, potom se na tom samém plavidlu málem zabil Škyťák a poté celá ta situace s dračím hnízdem.

„Ahoj, bráško," všiml si ho náčelník a jeho obličej se rozjasnil. Mulch trochu poodstoupil, aby se mohli přivítat.

„Vyspal ses dobře?" chytil mu muž oběma rukama čelist a Bezzubka se ani nesnažil vykroutit z jeho sevření. Několik vteřin s ním hravě bojoval, ale byla to jen jako, samozřejmě.

„Já to tady dořeším a potom najdeme Astrid," řekl mu Škyťák a drak měl tolik rozumu, aby zacouval o několik kroků zpět a čekal.

Jakkoliv mu je mohl závidět, zdálo se mu, že lidé mají mnohem snadněji řešitelné úkoly než draci. Ale teď zase, vesničané neměli přírůstky od Draga, se kterými bude ještě hodně práce. Nebo je možná jen špatný Alfa, když problémy řeší tak pomalu. Škyťák se měl stát náčelníkem, vědělo se to už od jeho narození, ale Bezzubka do této role vstoupil dobrovolně, aby ho ochránil.

Noční Běs měl možnost vidět, že Škyťák problémy dokáže řešit opravdu rychle. Několik minut poté, co mu řekl, že to tady dokončí, se obrátil a ruce si oprašoval jednu o druhou.

„Můžeme?" prohlásil vesele. Bezzubka zavrněl a byl rád, že má příležitost Škyťáka opět nést, i když jen krátce.

„Astrid bude v akademii," prohlásil Škyťák. Bezzubka vysloveně pokrčil rameny. Jako její přítel to Škyťák rozhodně věděl líp, ale když se otočil ve směru k aréně, kamarád ho zabrzdil.

„Počkej, musíme ještě pro tu sekeru," řekl a Bezzubka vzlétl a za letu zatočil nahoru do vesnice. Trochu energeticky nevýhodné, když přesně tudy před chvilkou letěl. Noční Běs letěl rychle jako šíp vystřelený z luku. Netrvalo dlouho a přistál před kovárnou.

Předtím měl pravdu, že viděl Rask s Flákotou. Milý Garvan se laskavě ujal jeho povinnosti představit ji drakům a lidem. Byl jí za to docela vděčný, a teď se obě dračice objevily těsně před ním.

„Ahoj, Bezzubko," pozdravily obě současně. Teď, když byla ve společnosti ostatních draků, stála Rask vzpřímeně a uvolněně. Jako by našla ztracenou sebedůvěru.

Škyťákovi netrvalo dlouho najít sekeru a vyběhnout zpátky. Dokonce si ve spěchu vzpomněl i na Bezzubkovo sedlo, protože jinak by ho čekal dlouhý a nepříjemný let. Rask natáhla hlavu, aby doplněk viděla na Bezzubkovi, když ho Škyťák upevnil. Noční Běs se spokojeně otřásl, když měl kolem krku zase řemen, aby se Škyťák mohl v nouzi chytit.

„Ahoj, Flákoto, děvče," pokynul mladý Viking Rask, protože dnes Astrid ještě neviděl, aby mu mohla sdělit její jméno, „letíte s námi?" Garvan se podíval na Bezzubku a jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Když už jsi tady, můžeš jí dát další leteckou lekci," postrčila Rask čumákem kupředu, „vždyť víš, že nemám taková křídla, abych to mohla předvádět." Bezzubka tedy pohodil hlavou a naznačil Rask, ať letí s ním.

Byl potěšený, když viděl, jak hladce dokáže vzlétnout. Dokonce to zvládla i na menší počet mávnutí křídly. Bezzubka si vzpomněl, jak někdy dávno slyšel, že samice Nočních Běsů jsou rychlejší než samci, ale ti to dohánějí silou. Možná to bylo v hnízdě Rudé Smrti, každopádně to byla tak mlhavá vzpomínka, že ani nevěděl, jestli si to právě nevymyslel.

„Do arény," poplácal ho na krku Škyťák. Noční Běs mírně zatočil a Rask následovala. S letem neměla problémy, nejhorší to bylo se zastavováním a přistáním. Teď se ale držela těsně vedle Bezzubky a jemu připadalo, že si myslí, že je na ni stále naštvaný. Odvrátil hlavu.

Cesta byla hodně krátká. Aréna se skvěla před nimi a Rask vydechla: „Tam jsem byla prvních pár dní?" Bezzubka přitakal.

„Zpomal," napomenul ji a trochu jiným natočením křídel jí ukázal, jak se to dělá. Musel uznat, že Rask se učila velice rychle, protože zpomalila jen o trochu víc než on. A taky v pořádku přistála, což Bezzubku málem donutilo sklopit dolní čelist překvapením. Upřímně si myslel, že bude potřebovat pomoc. Rask se usmála.

„Flákota mi vysvětlila teorii," objasnila, když bezpečně dopadla na všechny čtyři hned vedle  
Bezzubky. Nohu, kterou si léčila v noci, nedržela ve vzduchu a bylo vidět, že je jí s tím mnohem lépe. Zázračná směs fungovala skvěle.

Aréna byla až na Stormfly s Astrid prázdná. Dnešní lekce už skončila, když bylo pozdní odpoledne, a mladá žena jen uklízela. Stormfly seděla v koutě, ale když uviděla oba Noční Běsy, radostně vyskočila.

„Konečně jste tady!" vykřikla nadšeně a pohled jí spočinul na Škyťákovi, jak v ruce drží sekeru. „Co to?" zamračila se při pohledu na zbraň. Stále si pamatovala, jak bolestivá zbraň to je, několikrát s ní dostala do čenichu.

„To je dárek pro Astrid," vysvětlil Bezzubka a Stormflyin obličej se zase zalil radostí. Zavolala na Astrid v dračím stylu.

„Škyťáku!" vyšla Astrid z jedné z bývalých klecí, kde udržovali výukový materiál. Odolala pokušení, aby se k němu rozběhla, ale její natažené paže svědčily o tom, jak ráda ho vidí. Náčelník položil sekeru na zem za něj a objetí vřele přijal.

„Astrid, promiň mi to včerejší nedorozumění," omlouval se Škyťák a políbil jí čelo. Astrid očividně nechápala, proč tohle téma vytahuje právě teď. Měla za sebou perný den a chtěla si odpočinout, nejlépe v jeho přítomnosti.

„Ale bylo to opravdu tajné," svěřil se Škyťák a Bezzubka trochu ustoupil, aby jim dal prostor. Věděl, že teď se schyluje k tomu nejdůležitějšímu a nechtěl být na obtíž. Škyťák se sehnul pro zbraň a zůstal klečet.

„Astrid Hoffersonová, vezmeš si mě?" zeptal se a na tváři mu hrál podivný výraz. Sekeru držel na natažených rukou před sebou. Astrid nejdřív vypadala šokovaně, ale vzápětí se vzpamatovala a sekeru si vzala.

„Škyťáku, jistěže si tě ráda vezmu!" uchopila jeho ruku a trhnutím ho postavila na nohy. Potom se ti dva vášnivě políbili.

Draci si vyměnili rozpačité pohledy. Už si sice zvykli, že když si lidé chtějí vyjádřit lásku, málem si dají k obědu obličej toho druhého, ale stále jim to připadalo takové divné. Jim stačilo přitisknout nos na čumák toho druhého a bylo to stejné gesto, jaké používali lidé, jen v dračí verzi.

„Ach, Škyťáku, to je nádherné!" rozplývala se Astrid nad sekerou. Byli tu jen sami dva a jejich draci, takže si to mohla dovolit. Pozorně si zbraň prohlížela a uznale kývala hlavou nad jejím vyvážením i její ostrou hranou.

„Kdy bude datum?" zeptala se Astrid, „ráda bych tady měla draky, ještě než odletí."

„To je za dva týdny," odpověděl Škyťák. Bezzubka v duchu zaklel. Má dva týdny, aby všechno nějak vyřešil.

„Tak příští týden?" navrhl, „dnes je čtvrtek, takže bychom měli osm dní."

Astrid kývla a znovu ho políbila. Od bitvy s Bewilderbeastem, kdy o něj málem přišla, se k němu chovala mnohem něžněji, než by si to dovolila jindy.

Draci se začínali nudit. Bezzubka i Stormfly věděli, že se svatby budou muset zúčastnit, a tak rozdmýchali debatu o tom, co se všechno bude muset přichystat.

„Astrid bude určitě mít šaty," rozplývala se Stormfly, „určitě bude mít šaty. Ještě nikdy jsem na ní nic takového neviděla!" Bezzubka s ní musel souhlasit. Astrid nosila sukně, ale šaty nikdy. Rask zvědavě zvedla hlavu.

„Co jsou to šaty?" zeptala se a oba draci se na ni vyjeveně podívali, než si vzpomněli, že byla dlouhou dobu izolována a neměla ponětí, co by to tak mohlo být. Bezzubka byl rád, že to byla Stormfly, kdo se ujal vysvětlování.

„Vidíš Astridinu sukni?" zeptala se dračice a Rask přikývla. O sukni už věděla, co je, protože ji nosila většina vikinských žen.

„Tak šaty jsou něco jako sukně, ale nahrazují i tričko," vysvětlila Stormfly. Rask si to nejdřív musela představit, ale při pohledu na Astrid to šlo celkem dobře. Hlavně když měla někoho, na kom si o tom mohla udělat obrázek. Tiše poděkovala a zase se zadívala ke klecím, kde byla popsaná tabule. Nedokázala ale určit, co je tam napsáno.

„Můžu darovat pár šupin, které by se na ně připevnily!" napadlo Stormfly a byl to dokonalý nápad. Rask zvedla hlavu a nadšeně souhlasila.

 _Holky_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka _, vždy se baví jen o módě_. Na okamžik zavřel oči, než uslyšel Stormflyino: „A Bezzubka by mohl mít na hlavě květinový věnec." Noční Běs ji nebezpečně propíchl pohledem.

„Vždyť je zima!" namítl, „nerostou kytky! Navíc věnce jsou pro holky!" Jeho protesty vyústily v to, že Rask i Stormfly propukly v hlasitý smích. Lidé se po nich otočili.

Větší Noční Běs se trucovitě zvedl a šel ke Škyťákovi, kde našel podporu. Otřel se mu o nohy a zapředl.

„Dělají si z tebe srandu, co?" pohladil ho po hlavě. Astrid si klekla a Bezzubka se jí lehce otřel o ruce. Nechtěl přece naštvat Stormfly, co si to dovoluje mazlit se s její jezdkyní, že?

Astrid se náhle zvedla a pozornost všech byla u ní.

„Škyťáku, včera, jak jsem měla na přespání tu novou," ukázala na Rask, která zvědavě přišla blíž. Moc se jí nelíbilo, že na ni poukazovala jako na ‚tu novou'.

„Chtěla jsem ji pojmenovat, ale ona už jméno má," řekla Astrid. Škyťák zdvihl obočí. Jezdci normálně dostali možnost pojmenovat své draky a nezáleželo na tom, jestli už jméno měli, nebo ne. Nutno dodat, že většina draků své staré jméno opustila a to nové považovala za to pravé, protože v době, kdy skončila válka s draky, to považovali jako gesto vzájemného přátelství. Což vlastně bylo doteď.

„Jmenuje se Rask," prohlásila Astrid a svoji novou sekeru opatrně položila na zem. Všimla si, že dračice při pohledu na zbraň v její ani Škyťákově ruce nevyváděla, což ji vedlo k pořádnému zmatku. Když byla u Draga, musela pořádně trpět, ale přesto se nebojí pohledu na zbraň. Jediným logickým závěrem by bylo, že jim důvěřuje natolik, aby to u nich strpěla.

Mladá žena natáhla ruku a Noční Běs do ní strčil čumák.

„Vypadá to, že tě má radši než mě," nadhodil Škyťák, ale nevypadalo to, že by z toho byl nějak smutný.

„Děvčata totiž drží při sobě, že, Rask, Stormfly?" zasmála se Astrid.

Bezzubka se po jejím prohlášení uchýlil ke Škyťákovi. Oni taky drží při sobě, i když jsou holky v přesile. Vzápětí ho napadlo, že tohle je dost dětinský argument, protože byl už dost starý na to, aby si uvědomoval, že byl dost silný na to klidně přeprat i pět samic najednou. Tedy, nevěděl, jak to bylo teď s těmi Alfa schopnostmi, ale tímhle číslem si byl jistý.

Pozdní odpoledne se změnilo v soumrak. Škyťák Astrid vyprovodil domů, a malou zastávkou v kovárně, kde měl většinu svých věcí jakožto dárek pro její rodiče (dle staré vikinské tradice) a draci chtěli být svědky. Není to každý den, kdy má svatbu váš jezdec.

Bezzubka tam sice stál, ale v mysli už letěl tu dlouhou cestu zpět na Dračí horu, kam se brzy vydají. Opět uvidí Ice a Cloudjumpera. Ten pocit ho mrazil. Jak mu vysvětlí, že má hrát v přítomnosti Rask Alfu, aniž by se o tom ona dozvěděla? Ten úkol mu připadal nemožný.

„Bráško, jdeme," vytrhl ho z myšlenek Škyťák, když se vracel. Cože? Bezzubka ani nepostřehl, jak to šlo s Astridinými rodiči, ale dle obrovského úsměvu na Škyťákově tváři usoudil, že asi dobře. Nechal kamaráda nasednout.

Rask si ho změřila vyčítavým pohledem.

„Nedáváš vůbec pozor," prohlásila a kroutila u toho hlavou. Vypadala tak roztomile, když k tomu ještě měla vyplazenou špičku jazyka. Bezzubka pohodil hlavou.

„Není pravda, že nedávám pozor, jen se topím v problémech," odpověděl důležitě. Rask zmlkla. Věděla, jaké to je, mít problémy a nikomu jinému to nepřála, takže tušila, jak se druhý Noční Běs asi musí cítit. Dost mizerně.

„Tím se netrap," řekl Bezzubka a roztáhnul křídla. Koutkem oka se podíval na svého jezdce, aby viděl, že je připravený na let. Ještě naposledy se podíval na dračici s modrýma očima.

„Jsi si jistá, že chceš letět?" zeptal se s kamennou tváří, „bude to dlouhá cesta a stále tam jsou Dragovy lodě." Rask instinktivně zavrčela při vyslovení Dragova jména.

„Tak ať si tam třeba shnijí," zavrčela, „já letím." V tuto chvíli Bezzubkovi došlo, že tu plachou a ustrašenou Rask asi už nadobro ztratil. Ta nová byla cílevědomá a nebála se nových věcí. Ani starých, i když jí musely přinést bolest. Z jejích pohybů bylo přímo vidět, že je na draka je hodně mladá – to byl ale koneckonců i Bezzubka a tak svěží pohyby rozhodně neměl. Možná to bylo tím, že na bedrech nesl problémy dračí části vesnice.

Soumrak už pomalu přešel a začínala padat noc, když dva draci vzlétli a zamířili směrem na jihozápad.

Rask se držela vedle Bezzubky a polovinu celé cesty vůbec nemluvila. Většinu času měla trochu zakloněnou hlavu a pozorovala hvězdy. Dnes byly nádherné, to musel Bezzubka uznat. Škyťák ho nechal letět, protože drak už znal cestu od srdce. Muž se spokojeně natáhl na jeho hřbetě a dělal to, co oba draci - sledoval hvězdy.

Když proletěli kolem ostrova, který se Škyťákem pojmenovali, vzpomněl si Bezzubka, že neví, jestli má někdo hlídku. Jen chvilku si pohrával s myšlenkou, že se vrátí do vesnice, ale opravdu jen minutu. Měl tady Rask a Škyťáka. Pro ně by bylo divné, kdyby se bez vysvětlení obrátil a letěl zpátky. Měl za ně zodpovědnost, takže to vypustil z hlavy. Mohl jen doufat, že se o to někdo postará.

Jak tak sledoval oblohu, všiml si, že v některých částech je více černá a jinde trochu dočervena. Už dávno věděl, že je to sněhem, jen ho trochu překvapilo, že to muselo být jen pásmo, protože na jednom místě se to bíle třpytilo a o kus dál už ne.

Bylo tam příjemné ticho, které chvílemi přerušovalo občasné mávnutí křídel obou draků. Škyťák už se na Bezzubkově hřbetě docela dlouho nepohnul a drak si začínal říkat, jestli náhodou neusnul. Měli za sebou perný týden. Tolik událostí a zvratů. Nové povinnosti nedostatek spánku je mohly brzy dohnat k šílenství.

„Rask?" zašeptal do tmy směrem k druhému Nočnímu Běsovi. Dračice se mu podívala do očí. Ty její byly takové netrpělivé, čekající na otázku.

„Nemohla by ses podívat, jestli je Škyťák vzhůru?" zeptal se Bezzubka a viděl, jak se pár pomněnkově modrých očí posunul nahoru a dolů, když přikývla. Slyšel, jak křídly mávla o trochu víc, aby nabrala výšku. Měl chuť instinktivně uhnout, protože nebylo zrovna bezpečné, aby dva draci byli za letu takhle blízko sebe. Kdyby náhodou narazili, mohli by zemřít, ale nakonec odolal touze zahnout s tím, že jsou v pořádné výšce. Kdyby se něco stalo, pravděpodobně by je dokázal ještě chytit. I přes tu myšlenku to byl značně nepříjemný pocit.

„Je vzhůru," zahlásila Rask, „jen se dívá na hvězdy." Bezzubka si potichu oddechl. Neměl ponětí, jak by ho vzbudil. Samice se zase zařadila vedle něj a on musel ocenit, že létala opravdu dobře.

„Díky," řekl a přimhouřil oči. Zdálo se mu, že v dáli něco vidí, ale byl to jen odraz měsíce od oceánu.

Několik dalších minut cestovali mlčky.

Potom Rask trochu zvedla hlavu a zastříhala ušima, což Bezzubka postřehl a byl zvědavý, co má na srdci.

„Takže já potkám vašeho Alfu, že?" podotkla správně. Znělo to spíš jako konstatování faktu než otázka. Bezzubka pokýval hlavou, jen trošku, aby nevyrušil Škyťáka v pozorování hvězd. Mladý Viking měl ve zvyku domýšlet si dračí dialogy a on si byl jistý, že tenhle by nebyl moc pěkný.

„Ale co když nebudu moct zůstat na Blpu?" zeptala se dračice. Ačkoliv to rozhodně nebyla veselá otázka, tón jejího hlasu byl pevný a svědčil o nově získaném sebeovládání.

Bezzubka nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Určitě budeš moct zůstat," řekl téměř ihned, až to vyznělo nereálně, „Cloudjumper je hodně velkorysý." Rask na něj povytáhla obočí. Bezzubka její pohled vydržel a neodvrátil se. Věděl, že Cloudjumper by to neudělal bez pádného důvodu, navíc nebyl skutečně Alfa. A Stormcutter si už domyslí, že on, Bezzubka, nechce, aby Rask odešla. Jen pokud by to opravdu chtěla.

„Jak se ti vlastně líbí na Blpu?" zavedl řeč na jiné téma. Dračice vzdechla.

„Blp je nádherný, moc se mi tam líbí," odpověděla a hluboký nádech Bezzubkovi prozradil, že bude pokračovat.

„Draci jsou úžasní. Omlouvám se za ten problém s Laxem," dodala.

„To se nějak vyřeší," poznamenal Bezzubka. Na Laxe si chtěl dát pozor, zvláště pokud by zjistil, že je Dragův Bewilderbeast někde venku a dělá neplechu. I když měl silné podezření, že už to stejně ví, od té noci, co na vesnici zaútočilo pár Děsovců a nakonec ještě ten  
Žíravec.

„Ale Flákota se Stormfly jsou hrozně milé. Vyprávěly mi spoustu příběhů."

Teď byla řada na samci, aby se tvářil podezíravě.

„Jako například?"

„Třeba to, jak jste založili dračí akademii," odpověděla Rask, „nebo jak se váš náčelník Kliďas spřátelil s…" Začala pátrat v paměti, protože jméno zapomněla.

„Tornádem," napověděl jí Bezzubka a trochu upravil směr letu.

„Jo, to je ono, a Tornádem," přikývla Rask. Její šupiny už neodrážely měsíc, protože ho zakryly mraky.

„Mimochodem, kde je Kliďas teď?" zeptala se nevinně Rask, „náčelníkem je teď Škyťák, ne?"

Člověk se na Bezzubkově hřbetě zavrtěl, když slyšel dračí ekvivalent svého jména. Pár věcí by možná dokázal složit, kdyby chtěl.

Větší Noční Běs se zadíval kamsi do dáli.

„Kliďas je ve Valhalle," odpověděl a dalo by se říci, že pohledem putoval celou cestu až tam nahoru, do velké síně hrdých válečníků, kde sedávali kolem jednoho stolu a nyní u něj seděl i Kliďas sám.

„To je mi líto," svěsila Rask uši. I když strávila spoustu času u Draga, asi věděla, co to Valhalla je. Evidentně jí to líto bylo, ale stejně jí koutky uší trochu cukaly.

„Co je?" zeptal se zmateně Bezzubka.

Rask vzhlédla.

„Nedávno jsi mi říkal, že jsi zabil otce svého nejlepšího přítele. A to je Škyťák," řekla dračice v čiré hrůze. Bezzubkovi pokleslo srdce, zatímco muž na jeho hřbetě se napřímil.

„Takže…" docházela k jedinému možnému závěru Rask, „jsi zabil Kliďase?" Bezzubkovi teď už srdce prasklo úplně. Bude ho odsuzovat?

„Ano," vydechl. „Nebudu se nijak obhajovat, i když to bylo pod vlivem Dragova Bewilderbeasta. Udělal jsem to, zabil jsem ho. Nejhorší je, že kdybych se snažil, mohl bych tu kontrolu překonat. Proto ti tady klidně na místě řeknu, že za to nesu plnou vinu a lituji toho."

Rask naprosto zkameněla. Vzhledem k tomu, že se jí vlastně Bezzubka přiznal v plném rozsahu a nijak to nepopíral, na okamžik oněměla. Potom zakroutila hlavou.

„Ty bys neublížil ani mouše," prohlásila skálopevně, „byla to kontrola Bewilderbeasta. Každý, koho ovládl, alespoň jednou zabíjel." Bezzubka sklopil otráveně uši až ke krku.

„Ty to nechápeš, já se mohl vymanit, kdybych se jen trochu snažil," odsekl trochu rázněji, než měl původně v úmyslu. Rask se toho nezalekla.

„Nemohl," řekla, „nikdo nemůže. U nás se mohlo vzdorovat, ale pokud na nás ta zrůda použila naše jméno, nemohl se nikdo vymanit. Nebyla to tvoje chyba."

Na jednu stranu byl Bezzubka rád, že ho Rask neodsuzuje. A na tu druhou chtěl, aby mu dala záminku, proč se jí vyhýbat. I když… najednou si ani nebyl jistý, jestli se chce Rask zbavit. Jistě, mohla odejít kdykoliv, ale právě řekla, že se jí na Blpu líbí. Opustila by ho, i když to tam má ráda?

Bezzubka setřásl myšlenku. Nesmí o Rask uvažovat takhle. Samozřejmě, byla pěkná a štíhlá. Její vzhled jen kazily jizvy, které u Draga získala. Za těch pár dní, co tu byla, přibrala. Už nebyla pohublá, ale ani tlustá. Prostě toho bylo až příliš, co se u ní změnilo, a vždy k lepšímu.

„Zíráš," řekla Rask náhle a Bezzubka ve vzduchu zděšeně nadskočil. Ani si neuvědomoval, že si ji prohlížel. Zahanbeně sklopil pohled.

„Promiň," omluvil se, „jen jsem si říkal, že vypadáš mnohem líp, než když jsme tě našli."

Rask se rozšířily oči překvapením. „Je to taky tvojí zásluhou," přijala kompliment, ale nedokázala skrýt rozpaky. Zjevně nebyla zvyklá, aby ji někdo chválil.

Bezzubka tenhle malý nedostatek přešel. On sám by asi okamžitě zrudl. Pokud se tak jemně rudá barva na černých šupinách dala nazývat.

„Nejsi unavená?" zeptal se a mávl křídly. Vzpomněl si, že Rask byla hrozně dlouho zavřená na lodi, bez možnosti pohybu. Takže na začátku musela mít křídla neskutečně ztuhlá. A ještě se znovu učila létat a zbavovala se strachu z výšek. Bezzubka nevěděl, co ho k tomu vedlo, ale přišlo mu, že Rask se dříve výšek nebála, stejně jako uměla létat, protože teď si to ve vzduchu užívala. Alespoň tak mohl soudit jako nezávislý pozorovatel.

„Vůbec ne," usmála se Rask, „mohla bych takhle letět celé hodiny."

„Já taky," opětoval Bezzubka úsměv, ten jeho byl doplněný o obvyklé odhalení dásní.

Větší drak se ohlédl na Škyťáka. Náčelník stále seděl vzpřímeně, a když viděl, jakou má radost, poznamenal: „Chci se taky přidat, ať už tam máte cokoliv vtipného."

To pomohlo rozšířit Bezzubkův úsměv ještě o trochu víc, takže se teď vesele tlemil. Jazyk mu volně visel z tlamy. A Rask i Škyťák se tomu smáli.

Při dobré zábavě obstarané Bezzubkovými tvářemi cesta rychle ubíhala. Ani se nenadáli a už mohli vidět Dračí horu. Bezzubka instinktivně zrychlil, čímž si vysloužil udivený pohled Rask, ale potom samice taktéž přidala a vypadalo to jako závod.

Před dopadem Bezzubka zpomalil. Chtěl ještě jednou vidět, jak to Rask zvládne. Dračice měla svůj vlastní styl přistávání. Nemávala zběsile křídly jako někteří draci, aby dopadli měkce na zadní nohy, ale jen trochu zpomalila a na zemi byla jako první předními tlapami. Bezzubka si domyslel, že to musí být zvyk od Draga, protože když nezpomalila dostatečně, ještě chvilku běžela. Ovšem takhle to vypadalo, že její noha je v pořádku, protože dopadla celkem tvrdě a následně ji zatěžovala celou vahou těla.

Rask se postavila vedle Bezzubky a ztuhla. Noční Běs se podíval směrem jako ona, ale neviděl nic. Vůbec nic - až na Iceovu obří hlavu. Obrátil pohled na Rask, která stále stála trochu strnule.

„To je Bewilderbeast," řekla již očividné. Bezzubka kývl a posunul se vpřed. Potom ucítil něčí čelist na ocase.

Otočil se na Rask. Ta mu dásněmi, aby ho nezranila, držela ocas a táhla ho zpátky. Bezzubka se zapřel v zemi drápy.

„V pořádku, tenhle ti neublíží," uklidňoval ji, ale oceňoval její snahu dostat ho z dosahu obřího draka, „Ice je zlatý."

Rask pustila jeho ocas, ale nijak se neomluvila. Nelitovala toho. Bezzubka se rozešel a švihnutím ocasem jí naznačil, aby ho následovala.

Když se přiblížili k Bewilderbeastově hlavě, gigantický drak ji trochu zaklonil a podíval se na ně svýma ledovýma, avšak příjemnýma očima. Jeho výraz byl tak inteligentní, i když ležel takto na zemi. Bezzubku ale potěšilo, že je schopen pohybu. Valka odváděla dobrou práci.

„Ahoj, Ici," pozdravil ho Noční Běs.

„Eh… ahoj, já jsem Rask," řekla dračice vedle něj nervózně. Mohla se změnit, jak chtěla, faktem ale zůstávalo, že jeden Bewilderbeast ji už jednou ovládal, takže nebylo divu, že kolem dalšího byla nesvá.

„Zdravím, Bezzubko, zdravím, Rask. Mé jméno je Ice, těší mě." Poslední slova byla určena přímo pro dračici.

Ice mluvil mnohem lépe, nemusel se odmlčet, aby nabral dech a celkově vypadal v lepší kondici.

Škyťák seskočil z Bezzubkova hřbetu. Noční Běs se podíval na Rask, pak zpět na Ice a začal mu v duchu vysílat signály, ať neříká nic o Alfovi. Že Cloudjumper je dočasný Alfa. Bohužel se nedověděl, zda byl pokus o přenos myšlenek úspěšný, ačkoliv se Bewilderbeastovy oči na vteřinku chápavě zaleskly.

Bezzubka se rozhlédl. Cloudjumper s Valkou tady někde museli být, nebo ne? Třeba letěli natrhat léčivé rostliny. Třeba jsou pryč.

 _Anebo třeba spí, je noc_ , ozval se v jeho hlavě posměšně hlas. Jo, to je taky možnost.

Drak tam zanechal Škyťáka s Rask a odběhl. Běžel kolem Iceovy hlavy, přeskočil jeho kel a obešel nohy. Možná by bylo výhodnější letět, ale s tím se už asi nedalo nic dělat. Už totiž viděl Valčin provizorní přístřešek. Cloudjumper u něj ležel, ale byl ve střehu. Soví hlavu měl vysoko zdviženou a pozorně sledoval okolí.

Když uviděl Bezzubku, vstal. Noční Běs se k němu radostně rozběhl. „Cloudjumpere!" vykřikl a jemně oranžový drak lehce šťouchl do Valky. Pokud tu byl Bezzubka, Škyťák určitě nebude daleko.

„Bezzubko," opětoval pozdrav, ještě než k němu doběhl, „jak to jde ve vesnici? Co ten drak, kterého jsme převáželi?" Cloudjumper měl záludné otázky, to se mu muselo nechat.

„Nedošlo k žádnému dalšímu útoku na vesnici," podal zprávu Bezzubka, „a ten drak, kterého jsme převáželi, je tady. A my jsme jí řekli, že Alfa jsi ty." Dodal k tomu překrásný zubatý úsměv. Cloudjumper vyvalil oči.

„Cože jste udělali?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Stormfly jí tak trochu řekla, že ty jsi Alfa," odpověděl Bezzubka pravdivě. Stormcutter si protáhl křídla.

„A proč jsi to neuvedl na pravou míru?" zeptal se podrážděně. Očividně se mu nelíbila skutečnost, že by si měl hrát na vůdce.

„Protože chci, aby mě viděla jenom jako Bezzubku," objasnil mu menší drak. Cloudjumper pocítil nutkání protočit hrůzou oči.

Vtom se Valka posadila. Její dlouhé hnědé vlasy, tu a tam protkané stříbrem, jí splývaly až na zem a i přes to, že byly zapletené, je měla značně rozcuchané.

„Bezzubko," poznala draka před sebou. Noční Běs natáhl hlavu a olízl jí ruku. Valce to nevadilo.

„Je tady Škyťák?" zeptala se a Bezzubka divoce potřásl hlavou. Žena ho ještě podrbala mezi ušima, kde to měl rád, a vstala. Chtěla vidět svého syna.

Oba draci zůstali na místě. Cloudjumper mírně pohyboval hlavou a přemýšlel. Po chvilce se rozhodl.

„Dobře," řekl, „budu s tebou hrát to divadlo. Ale uvědomuješ si, že je to podvod?" Bezzubka to věděl. A taky si byl vědom toho, že by to od Rask schytal jako první, v druhé řadě Stormfly a ve třetí Cloudjumper. Ostatní draci by za nic nemohli, protože od Alfy dostali přímý rozkaz.

Přesto vděčně přikývl. Cloudjumperovi se z hrdla vydal táhlý povzdech a řekl: „Tak to bychom ji asi neměli nechat čekat."

Rask byla u Škyťáka a Valky. Žena už s ní navázala kontakt, a když jí včera Bezzubka se Stormfly vyprávěli, že spoustu let bojovala proti Dragovi a jeho lovcům, téměř ihned ji měla ráda. Byla příjemná a s draky to uměla. Proto se zatím jen pozdravila se synem, ale Škyťák chápal, že se chce podívat na nový přírůstek do už tak velké rodiny na Blpu.

Cloudjumper si hned všiml, jak je živá a kdyby právě vedle něj nestál Bezzubka, napadlo by ho, že to je přesně on. Potom si začal všímat i těch menších rozdílů, třeba velikosti.

Rask je slyšela jako první. Možná ještě Ice, ten měl ale zavřené oči a nevnímal. Když uviděla Stormcuttera, se zájmem si ho prohlížela. Nebyla si ani jistá, jestli draky této rasy Drago měl. Vedle draka se soví hlavou šel Bezzubka. Pak se napomenula, že by neměla zírat, protože je to neslušné, hlavně pokud tohle byl Alfa.

Cloudjumper se postavil přes Rask. Dračice sklonila hlavu na pozdrav i na znamení úcty. Stormcutter jen lehce pokynul hlavou.

„Takže ty jsi Rask," řekl neutrálním tónem, „jmenuji se Cloudjumper."

„Alfo," sklonila hlavu níž Rask. Asi to nebylo nutné, ale chtěla vyjádřit svůj vděk.

„Prosím, preferuji oslovení Cloudjumper," řekl uhlazeně a významně se podíval na Bezzubku. Noční Běs si uvědomil, že to je jeho vlastní věta, jen trochu stylově upravená. V Cloudjumperově podání vyzněla opravdu profesionálně a Bezzubka si v duchu poznamenal, že takhle formálně mluvit by se měl naučit taky.

„Cloudjumpere," opravila se Rask, „děkuji, že jste mi poskytli na Blpu domov a doufám, že budu moci zůstat." Kdyby to uměl, Bezzubka by obdivně hvízdl a řekl: _„Páni, to sis připravovala hodně dlouho?"_  
Naštěstí držel jazyk za zuby, zatímco Cloudjumper sdělil Rask, že může zůstat, jak dlouho bude chtít. Nějak vycítil, že by to tak Bezzubka chtěl. I přesto ho ale zasáhla žárlivost, když si představil, že Rask se takhle mohla bavit s ním.

Ona byla absolutně nadšená. Konečně se setkala s nějakým Alfou, jehož vystupování bylo příjemné a uhlazené, a který byl normální.

Potom se pozornost všech draků obrátila na dvounožce. Ti předtím sledovali dost zmateně dračí trojku, protože se přirozeně domnívali, že Bezzubka hraje roli Alfy. Valka z jejich rozhovoru pochopila to nejnutnější, a tak odložila všelijaké otázky na potom.

Když draci domluvili, pro lidi spíše dovrčeli, rozhodl se Škyťák, že by měl Valce oznámit, proč sem vlastně přišli, takže se na ni obrátil.

„Mami, Astrid a já se budeme brát," řekl hrdě. Valka otevřela pusu překvapením, ale potom málem vykřikla: „To je úžasné!" Cloudjumper došel k ní a souhlasně pokyvoval hlavou. I Bezzubku a Rask nakazila dobrá nálada. Oba draci stáli vedle sebe a divoce kývali hlavami nahoru a dolů. Jejich uši o sebe při každém pohybu pleskly, ale jim to nevadilo. Dokonce je ani nezaráželo, jak jsou u sebe blízko.

„Škoda že to neuvidí Kliďas," otřela si Valka slzy štěstí. Navzdory tomu, že jmenovaný Viking nedávno zemřel, to radostnou atmosféru nijak neovlivnilo. Ani Bezzubku. Stále mohl mít výčitky svědomí, ale už věděl, že to není přímo jeho chyba.

„Přiletíš s Cloudjumperem?" zeptal se Škyťák a Valka a radostí přikývla a pohladila Iceovo čelo s malými výstupky. Drak otevřel ledově zbarvené oči.

„On to tady ten den vydrží," prohlásila láskyplně. „Svatba bude v pátek?" vyznělo to spíše jako konstatování, vzhledem k tomu, že vikinské svatby se tradičně uskutečňovaly v pátek.

Škyťák kývl. „Příští," potvrdil, „Astrid chtěla, aby u toho byli i draci, protože ten další odletí."

Valka věděla, že je čas, kdy draci mají mláďata, stejně jako měla ponětí o vybuchujících vejcích. Do té doby jen slýchala zvěsti, ale zatím se nikdy nesetkala s tím, že by draci opravdu odlétali. Hnízdo, které vytvořil Bewilderbeast, bylo na takové situace připravené, takže se mláďata rodila už tam.

Valka o tom vyprávěla Škyťákovi, jak každou zimu draci snesli vejce, které po několika dnech odkutáleli do vody, kde se mladí dráčci vylíhli. Zdůraznila, jaká to byla krásná podívaná. Těšila se na nové přírůstky na Blpu.

„A malí Noční Běsi nebudou?" zeptal se Cloudjumper, i když je jenom škádlil. Bezzubka se na něj vražedně podíval.

„Pokud to tak vypadalo, tak se omlouvám, ale ne, nebudou," řekl pevně a snažil se u toho nasadit stejný formální tón, který nasadil sám Valčin drak. Rask byla možná ráda, že odpověděl místo ní, protože nevěděla, kolik respektu má Cloudjumperovi, jakožto Alfovi, věnovat.

„To je škoda," uculil se ďábelsky Stormcutter, „a mně se hravost Nočních Běsů tak líbí."

Rask se s vykulenýma očima obrátila na Bezzubku. Ten měl otráveně sklopené uši a ve tváři výraz: to určitě.

„Počkat," zeptala se stále tak trochu zmatená Rask, „my máme…"

„Ne," řekl druhý Noční Běs. Jeho znuděnému tónu se zasmála Valka.

„Cloudjumper si jen dělá legraci," okomentoval to. Rask se na oba draky nejistě podívala.

„Bezzubka má pravdu," prohlásil velký Stormcutter, „byla to jen legrace." Po tomto ho zmíněný Noční Běs propíchl pohledem, který v sobě skrýval němé varování.

Rask odvrátila pohled. Už se dovtípila, že Bezzubka s Cloudjumperem se rádi pošťuchují, ale nezamlouvalo se jí, že ji do toho musejí zatáhnout.

„Promiň, Rask," omluvil se naoranžovělý drak, „měl jsem si uvědomit, že by se ti to nemuselo líbit."

Dračice zvedla uši. On se jí omlouval? Na tohle rozhodně nebyla zvyklá. Jen rozpačitě kývla, že omluvu přijímá.

Valka i Škyťák si po chvíli sedli na hladké kameny. Led je dokonale opracoval, jediná potíž byla v tom, že malá vrstva sněhu, která na nich byla, se rozpustila, ale Vikingům to nevadilo. Ice je všechny pozoroval. Povaha bývalého Alfy nebyla jen ochranářská a mírumilovná, ale také zvídavá. Se zájmem sledoval každý pohyb.

„Jak se mu daří?" zeptal se Škyťák a hlavou ukázal na Bewilderbeasta. V odpověď Ice otevřel tlamu a vypustil trochu ledové mlhy.

„Takže dobře," přeložil si Škyťák sám. Potom se trochu zachmuřil.

„Mám někoho poslat s dalšími obvazy?" zeptal se a v duchu si procházel, kolik jim jich asi tak zbývá. Stávalo se docela často, že se Vikingové zranili, a on si teď přesně nedokázal vybavit, jaké množství jim zbývá.

„Ach, ano, asi budou potřeba další obvazy," řekla Valka, ale nepřestávala se jemně uculovat. Měla opravdu dobrou náladu.

„Můžu s vámi hned poslat Cloudjumpera," dodala a Stormcutter při zaslechnutí svého jména natáhnul hlavu a dychtivě kývl. Rask se trochu odtáhla, protože se ho nechtěla dotknout. Bezzubka, který byl vedle ní, už neměl místo, a tak vyskočil na Iceův kel. Lidé se rozesmáli a i obří Bewilderbeast vypustil pobavením trochu páry. Jeden kus, speciálně namířený na Nočního Běsa, ho zasáhl v plné míře.

„Bezzubko, říkal jsem ti, aby sis nedělal hřiště v domě, ale to neznamená, že si ho můžeš dělat z ostatních draků," pokáral ho hravě Škyťak a jmenovaný se na něj nevinně otočil. Na hlavě měl sněhovou čepičku, takže všichni propukli ve smích nanovo. Při jejich reakci Bezzubka setřásl všechen sníh, který na něm byl a na Škyťáka vyplázl jazyk. Ačkoliv to měla být jeho odpověď, že to mu je upřímně jedno, v jeho podání to vypadalo opravdu roztomile. Přímo tím vybízel kamaráda, aby si s ním šel hrát.

„Neomlouvej se tímhle pohledem," dával mu kázání Škyťák a Bezzubka protočil oči a seskočil z Iceova klu.

Usedl opět vedle Rask, která jen těžko zakrývala smích. Cloudjumper si vedl o trochu lépe, ale cukaly mu koutky úst. Bezzubkovi trochu zrůžověly uši, takže je stáhnul až ke krku, aby to nebylo vidět. Sice byla noc, ale sněhobílý Bewilderbeast svítil jako žárovka, že draci ani nemuseli zapálit oheň.

„Valko?" přišel k ní Bezzubka a nechal se pohladit. V těchto ohledech byl opravdu mazel, ale Valce to nevadilo. Měla radši, když byli draci přítulní, na drahou stranu respektovala povahu každého draka.

„Nemohla bys prosím zjistit, kolik je Rask let?" zeptal se Bezzubka a zvedl hlavu, aby mohla vstát. Pokynul Rask, aby přišla trochu blíž. Poslechla a stanula dračí ženě tváří v tvář.

Valka si klekla na kolena a jemně jí podebrala tlamu. Dračice se na ni v očekávání dívala. Škyťákova matka jí opatrně prohmatávala spodek tlamy a Rask se nehýbala. Jen ji pozorně sledovala.

„Řekla bych, že jí je kolem osmnácti, možná devatenáct," usoudila Valka a podrbala samici na hlavě. Rask slastně přivřela oči.

„Vidíš, Bezzubko," ukázal na něj Škyťák, „Rask je skoro stejně stará!" Dračice se podívala na druhého Nočního Běsa.

„Vážně?" zeptala se, „kolik je tobě?" V hlase jí zaznívalo lehké překvapení. Už předtím tušila, že je blízko Bezzubkova věku, takže ten šok nebyl zas až tak velký.

„Mně je dvacet let," prohlásil hrdě. Rask se posadila.

„Moc na to nevypadáš," řekla a Bezzubka svěsil hlavu. Nikdy by netušil, že nevypadá na dvacet let.  
Když počáteční překvapení zmizelo, jako by se dostal zpět do mladších let a postavil se na zadní.

„Když mě tedy vidíš jako mládě, tak by sis se mnou měla dát cvičný zápas, abys viděla, že jsem dospělý drak," málem se zakuckal smíchy, protože se mu už jen samotný tento nápad zdál vtipný. Myslel si, že Rask nebude ochotná si s ním hrát, ale k jeho údivu výzvu okamžitě přijala a zavrtěla ocasem.

„Proč ne?" zeptala se a Cloudjumper vydal hrdelní zavrčení. Oba Noční Běsi ztuhli.

„Pokud si chcete hrát, běžte o kus dál, jinak bych se k vám musel přidat," vyslovil Stormcutter hrozbu nevrle. Bezzubka pleskl Rask po hřbetě pravou ocasní ploutví, aby jí neublížil, a odběhl k několika hroudám ledu. Dračice běžela za ním.

Draci se postavili na zadní. V tomhle měl Bezzubka výhodu, protože byl silnější a tudíž se mohl zapřít pevněji. Používal u toho drápy a těmi předními se zasekl s Rask.

Jen se chvilku přetlačovali, což s přehledem vyhrál větší samec. Už se málem překulil celým tělem na Rask, ale ona se v poslední vteřině pohnula a Bezzubka téměř spadl. Jaké štěstí, že tlapami držel Rask, takže se smýkl spolu s ní, když vtom nohama zavadil o kámen a začal padat.

S sebou k zemi vzal samozřejmě Rask, která překvapeně vyjekla. On skončil na zádech a ona sletěla na něj. Oba se rozplácli - Rask ležela úplně celá na Bezzubkovi, ale ani jednomu to nevadilo. Jen se na sebe podívali a rozesmáli se.

„Ale no tak!" málem se dusila Rask. „Ukaž mi svoji celou sílu! Jdeš na mě moc lehce."  
Bezzubka se jí podíval do očí. „Já jsem jenom uklouzl," obhajoval se a zadníma nohama chtěl tápat ve vzduchu, ale těma svýma narazil na Rasčiny, takže ji celou nadzdvihl do vzduchu a ona se zapřela o Bezzubkův hrudník. Ten vyhekl.

„Tak pokračujeme?" zeptal se vesele. To, že na něm ležela Rask, mu vůbec nevadilo. Připadal si, jako by byl v jiném světě. _Co to vlastně dělám?_ pomyslel si v jeden moment, který pak jako zázrakem pominul a draci se zvedli.

Bezzubka nemohl vědět, že něco takového si říká i Rask. Její výraz i emoce byly naprosto nečitelné, když se smála. Chtěla mu ukázat, že není bezbranná. Ale teď to prostě nešlo. Nebylo divu, že Bezzubku měla ráda, ale čím víc ho poznávala, tím víc se začínala bát, že se to změní v něco… většího než přátelství. Jak by mohlo něco takového fungovat? On byl něco jako Alfova pravá tlapa, ale kdo byla ona? Nikdo. Absolutně nikdo. Teď sice aspoň někam patřila, její domov byl na Blpu, ale jinak? Pro teď na to všechno zapomněla.  
Tohle byla totiž skvělá zábava.

Ona i Bezzubka se škádlili, kočkovali a různě padali, kutáleli přes kusy ledu, hravě po sobě chňapali zuby a nestarali se o to, co cítí. Momentálně to byla jen chuť přeprat toho druhého, ačkoli Bezzubka na to šel dost zlehka. Nemohl jí ukázat svoji skutečnou sílu, to prostě nešlo. I tak ale trochu zabral.

Nakonec, když se opět kutáleli po zemi, narazili do něčeho tvrdého a rozdělili se. Bezzubka letěl doleva a Rask doprava. Oba dva se obrátili směrem k tomu druhému a ztuhli, když viděli, že tam ležela rozkládající se mrtvola draka. Bezzubka se znechucením otřásl. Tělo nebohého Hobblegrunta tady muselo být od bitvy, což byl asi týden zpátky. Rask odvrátila hlavu a zavřela oči.

Pohled na mrtvolu byl odporný, a i když jen toužili dostat se od ní pryč, Bezzubka měl dojem, že by si zasloužil aspoň nějak důstojněji odejít. Jednou slyšel, že dokud se nespálí nebo nepohřbí tělo, duše zemřelého bude navždy bloudit a nedojde klidu. A jako Alfa pociťoval nějakou zodpovědnost.

„Nemůžeme ho tady takhle nechat," prohlásil a Rask stručně vysvětlil, v co věří Vikingové.

„To je hrozné," zhrozil se druhý Noční Běs, „spoustu draků nikdy nedojde klidu!" Bezzubka si mohl jen domyslet, že mluví o životě u Draga.

„Spálíme ho," rozhodl nakonec, „a proneseme nějakou menší řeč." Rask souhlasila. Nechuť dívat se na rozkládající se mrtvolu stále přetrvávala, ale měli jasný cíl.

Noční Běsi si stoupli na jednu stranu a Bezzubka začal. Rask se hned chytila. Používali slabou plazmu, aby tělo hned nespálili. Hobblegrunt se pomalu ztrácel v plamenech. Rask se podívala na Bezzubku a čekala, až něco pronese. Noční Běs si odkašlal.

„Další drak padl v boji. Neznámý Hobblegrunte, z celého srdce doufáme, že dojdeš klidu a najdeš své právoplatné místo ve Valhalle," řekl Bezzubka vážně a očima pečlivě pozoroval každý plamen, který se rozrostl v oheň.

„Pojďme," obrátil se od ohně, „asi bychom už měli letět zpět na Blp." Otočil se a vykročil zpět k místu, kde slabě svítil Bewilderbeast. Rask se sklopenou hlavou následovala, neodvažujíc se pohlédnout naposledy na hořící tělo.

„Co jste tam dělali?" To byla první věc, na kterou se jich zeptal Cloudjumper. Rask se podívala do země. Bylo jí nepříjemné jen pomyslet na to, že tam našli mrtvolu.

„Byl tam mrtvý drak," odpověděl Bezzubka, „pravděpodobně ještě z bitvy, tak jsme ho spálili a řekli pár vět."

Stormcutter kývl.

„Dobře jste udělali," prohlásil, „možná bych to tady mohl trochu poklidit, aby to tady bylo aspoň čisto, až sem přiletí draci." Podíval se někam za Bezzubku, do míst, kde zářil oheň.

„Takže poletíš sem na Dračí horu?" zeptal se Bezzubka. Mohli by to s Cloudjumperem uhrát jako Alfa a drak, když zapletou hovor, a on by se tak mohl dozvědět, jestli Cloudjumper skutečně poletí s draky odtud jako jeho zástupce.

„Chceš snad letět s draky z bývalého hnízda Rudé Smrti, ne?" odpověděl otázkou, ale Bezzubka vděčně přikývl.

Draci ještě chvíli odpočívali, Bezzubka si lehl a hlavu položil na přední tlapy. Sedlo na hřbetě mu zelo prázdnotou. Rask se zády opřela o Iceův kel a zavřela oči. Cloudjumper zůstával ve střehu, jen pro případ.

Konečně to vypadalo, že Valka se Škyťákem dopovídali. Vstali a Ice po dlouhé době otevřel jedno oko.

„Možná byste měli vyrazit, pokud to na Blp chcete stihnout do svítání," zafuněl a Valka se chopila jeho rady a přeložila jeho slova Škyťákovi. Náčelník pohledem přejel oblohu a usoudil, že je opravdu nejvyšší čas na návrat.

„Cloudjumpera s vámi pošlu pro další masti a obvazy, i když ty už moc potřebovat nebudu, jen pro jistotu. Spíš ty masti," dala mu instrukce Valka a potom se usmála.

„Přiletím v pátek na vaši svatbu," řekla a lehce pohladila Rask, která vstala a odešla kus od Bezzubky s Cloudjumperem. Meruňkový drak se trochu ušklíbl.

„Tak se uvidíme v pátek," vylezl Škyťák Bezzubkovi na hřbet a Noční Běs se rozloučil s Valkou i Icem. Cloudjumper i Rask se zachovali stejně.

Bewilderbeast otevřel i druhé oko.

„Nashledanou, Bezzubko, Cloudjumpere. Těšilo mě, Rask," promluvil. Možná to znělo až moc formálně, ale sněhobílý drak si s tím hlavu nedělal. Koneckonců býval Alfa a byl na takový způsob mluvy zvyklý.

„I mně bylo potěšením," odpověděla Rask a trochu sklonila hlavu. Bewilderbeasti byli Alfa draky od přírody, takže se slušelo mu prokázat alespoň trochu úcty, i když už Alfou nebyl.

Ice i Valka sledovali, jak všichni tři draci odlétají. Cloudjumper tentokrát už od začátku letěl jen s pomocí hlavního páru křídel, aby mu Noční Běsi stačili.

Po chvilce se Valka opřela o Bewilderbeastův kel a zahleděla se na něj s vítězným úšklebkem.

„Hodí se k sobě, že?" prohodila jen tak a obří drak vypustil trochu páry na znamení souhlasu. Kousek té mlhy dopadl ženě na vlasy, na kterých se potom zachytily malé kapky vody.

„Rozhodně," přisvědčil a sledoval Valku, jak se uvolněně opírá o jeho kel. Ice byl rád, že má aspoň oba. Bitvu s Dragem si už několikrát vyslechl od Cloudjumpera a musel uznat, že je rád za oba kly. Pokud by se teď něco stalo, mohl by se alespoň efektivně bránit.

„Zůstaneš s námi, až se uzdravíš?" zavedla řeč Valka na něco jiného. To, že drakům rozumí, nedávala moc najevo, ale ve společnosti plazů to bylo něco jiného. Nejednou si říkala, že by se zbláznila, kdyby se to nenaučila.

Ice zavřel bolestně oči.

„Obávám se, že ne," odpověděl ztěžka, „Alfou je teď Bezzubka a na Blpu bych byl víc než přítěž." Valce se rozšířily oči překvapením.

„Ty nejsi zbytečná zátěž," řekla a znělo to dost nešťastně. Tenhle Bewilderbeast jí pomohl, když jí bylo nejhůř, nemohla o něj jen tak přijít! Nechtěla, aby jen tak odešel. Ice si ji prohlédl.

„Potřebuji se vydat svojí vlastní cestou," objasnil Bewilderbeast, „kdybyste mě někdy potřebovali, vždy můžeš poslat Cloudjumpera a já přijdu."

Valka si zhluboka povzdechla a zadívala se na hvězdy. Stejně jako před několika hodinami jako Bezzubka musela uznat, že jsou nádherné.

„Chápu," vzdechla nakonec. I ona se vydá svojí vlastní cestou. Nic už nebude tak jako dřív.

Cesta domů proběhla naprosto v pořádku. Ani jeden z nich nemluvil, možná proto, že si neměli co říct. Rask se stále dívala na hvězdy a nebylo třeba upřesňovat, na co zrovna myslí. Stále se nemohla zbavit pohledu na mrtvého draka, kterému uspořádali menší pohřeb. Na riziko smrti byla zvyklá, ale bylo to něco jiného, zemřít sám a vidět někoho zemřít. Nebo už někoho mrtvého, a ačkoliv Hobblegrunta neznala, byla otřesená z toho, že zahynul ve válce.

Cloudjumper s Bezzubkou spolu naopak nemohli mluvit. Stormcutter sice říkal, že ho bude učit, ale nešlo to, když tady s nimi byla Rask. Takže se každých pár chvil na sebe podívali a potom zase obrátili svoji pozornost jinam. Škyťák ležel na Bezzubkově hřbetě a pozoroval hvězdy. Nebo možná spal, Bezzubka si nebyl jistý. On byl stále odpočatý a měl dojem, že vydrží pár dní bez dalšího spánku.

Když dorazili na Blp, byl napadaný čerstvý sníh. Bezzubka se zpočátku bál, že se něco stalo, ale úlevou si oddechl, když ke třem drakům přiletěla Flákota.

„Ach, to jste vy," řekla zadýchaně, „už jsem se bála, aby to nebyl nějaký další útok." Cloudjumper se rozhlédl.

„To jsi tu na stráži jenom ty?" zeptal se podezřívavě a Flákota zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, je tu se mnou ještě Tesák, volala jsem ho," odpověděla a ohlédla se za sebe. Rask musela v tomto ohledu uznat, že Bezzubka se Stormfly drželi hlídku pečlivě.

„Určitě zase spí," zavrčel zmíněný Noční Běs a zaryl drápy do země, „až se mi dostane do tlap…"

Cloudjumper je všechny přerušil. Odkašlal si a Škyťák, který doteď ležel Bezzubkovi na zádech, se napřímil. _Takže opravdu spal_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka. _Škyťák opravdu rád pokouší své štěstí_.

„To stačí, klidně Tesáka na hlídce nahradím a ráno se vrátím za Valkou. A zabráním tím Bezzubkovi, aby mu ublížil, protože se mi zdá, že s ním má málo trpělivosti," prohlásil Stormcutter a Flákota kývla. Nato začala mávat křídly a vznesla se zase zpět na své místo.

„Kdybys ho znal tak dlouho jako já, taky bys s ním neměl trpělivost!" odsekl Bezzubka a vykročil vpřed. Rask se naopak stáhla. Vypadalo to, že se schyluje k bitvě. I Škyťák seskočil z Bezzubkova hřbetu a stál vedle dračice.

Bezzubka se přiblížil ke Cloudjumperovi a obří Stormcutter ho doslova obalil křídlem. Byli v naprosté tmě, ani měsíc sem neprosvítal. Pod zemí možná tak slabé světlo z loučí.

Cloudjumper zvedl hlavu a pohnul jí ve směru domů.

„Klidně běžte, my si to tady vyřídíme," řekl Rask a ta přikývla. Vážně se nechtěla dostat do potíží s Alfou, ačkoli Bezzubka říkal, že je dost benevolentní. _I Bezzubka se může mýlit_ , pomyslela si a se zataženými zuby uchopila Škyťákovi ruku a začala ho táhnout směrem k návsi.

„Dobrou noc," obrátila se ještě na Cloudjumpera, který v kukle z křídel svíral Bezzubku. Noční Běs se uvnitř posadil a docela si užíval teplo, které tam bylo. Drak měl v křídlech z letu rozprouděnou krev a rozhodně to bylo příjemnější než být venku, kde byl čerstvý sníh.

Oba odešli docela rychle, takže Cloudjumper křídla rozevřel a odhalil Bezzubku, který vykročil na sníh.

„To bylo vážně chytré," poznamenal a podíval se směrem, kterým Rask se Škyťákem museli odejít. Stormcutter se beze slova pustil druhým směrem, kde měl být Tesák. Bezzubka začal mít dojem, že je na něj Cloudjumper naštvaný, ale i tak se vydal za ním a vesele u toho poskakoval.

„Jak si s tím chceš poradit?" zdvihl obočí Stormcutter, když se Noční Běs dostal kousek před něj. Ten se zastavil na místě a zmateně se zeptal: „S čím?"

Cloudjumper potřásl hlavou.

„S Rask přece." Bezzubka byl najednou ještě víc zmatený. Proč vůbec vytahuje tohle téma, nedohodli se snad na něčem? Nerozhodně se podíval na hvězdy.

„Jak dokážeš před ní skrývat to, že jsi Alfa, navíc s ní budeš určitě trávit mnohem víc času," objasnil oranžový drak, jehož šupiny se teď leskly spíše do červena díky osvětlení vesnice.

„Proč bych s ní trávil víc času, když už tak ho mám málo?" zeptal se Bezzubka, i když už měl docela jasnou představu, kam tenhle rozhovor asi tak míří. A nelíbilo se mu to. Prošli kolem mlýna a zabočili doprava. Noční Běs spatřil Děsovce Obludného, jak má poklidně svěšenou hlavu a spí. Rozzlobeně zavrčel.

„Jen si to přiznej," podíval se vpřed Cloudjumper a taky si nemohl pomoct, aby se při pohledu na dřímajícího Tesáka nezamračil, „je mladá, chytrá, pěkná… Opravdu jsi si jistý, že ji chceš opravdu jen jako kamarádku?"

Bezzubka zavřel oči. Věděl, že k tomu dojde. Cloudjumper byl až moc všímavý, aby si tohoto nevšimnul.

„Ano, Cloudjumpere. Jen jako kamarádku," odpověděl, ale v duchu si přál, aby to nebyla pravda. Rask byla ta, která mu pomáhala překonat ty nejhorší dny, když nic jiného nezabíralo. Byla tou, která ho viděla, kým skutečně byl, na začátku zlomeným drakem, jenž potřebuje podporu, poté jejím učitelem. Začínal se na ni upínat, ale po dnešku se mu zdálo, že z jejich přátelského pouta už nevycouvá. A ani nechtěl.

„V tom případě si dávej pozor," povzdechl si Stormcutter, „aby se ti to nevymstilo."

Došli k Tesákovi. Děsovec se ani nepohnul, spal tak tvrdě, že by ho nevzbudila ani Vřeštící Smrt. Bezzubka při pohledu na něj protočil oči.

„Tesáku!" prakticky mu zařval přímo do ucha, až větší drak nadskočil. Rozespale se podíval na Nočního Běsa.

„A… Alfo!" křikl zděšeně. „Bezzubko!" Noční Běs se přimhouřil oči. Tesák si všiml i Cloudjumpera, který pozoroval jeho počínání a hodnotil výstup. „Já ti to vysvětlím," skrčil se Děsovec.

„Nepotřebuju to vysvětlit," švihl Bezzubka ocasem, „tohle je už druhá noc, co jsem tě nachytal spícího na hlídce. Polevili jsme. Od té doby, co jsme uzavřeli mírovou dohodu s Alvinem a Dagura se víceméně zbavili, jsme už tolik hlídky nedrželi, a musím říct, že někteří z nás hodně zlenivěli." Odmlčel se a podíval se přes drakovo rameno někam do dálky.

„No schválně, jak mi vysvětlíš tamto?" zeptal se a ve tváři měl výraz teď-to-schytáš. Tesák se vyplašeně ohlédl.

„Kde? Já nic nevidím! Kde to je?" panikařil, dokud ho Bezzubka nezarazil.

„Nic tam není," řekl klidně, „ale kdyby tam něco bylo a my tě nevzbudili, jak bys to dokázal spatřit?" Tesák se zahanbeně podíval do země.

„Pokud chceš spát, jdi do stáje a nech to nám," poslal ho Noční Běs pryč a Děsovec stáhl ocas a odporoučel se do stájí.

Cloudjumper vyšel ze stínu. Uznale pokyvoval hlavou.

„Poradil sis opravdu dobře," pochválil ho a Bezzubka cítil nemalou pýchu, že to takhle zvládnul. Při prvním pohledu měl sto chutí Tesákovi opravdu ublížit. Možná by dokonce dostál i té přezdívce, kterou mu Vikingové kdysi dali, ale potom mu to přišlo zbytečné, ublížit někomu, takže se spokojil jen s tímhle a vida – byl spokojenější s tím, jak to dokázal, než kdyby tady někde teď ležel Děsovec v bezvědomí.

Bezzubka pokrčil rameny.

„Možná bych mohl hlídku držet s tebou," nabídl se, „stejně nejsem unavený." Šance útoku po zbytek dnešní noci byla mizivá, ale stejně tady chtěl zůstat. Pohled na vesnici v noci mu připomínal tu noc, kdy ho Škyťák sestřelil. Byla to prostá vzpomínka na to, jak unikl kontrole Rudé Smrti, což nakonec vedlo k její porážce a přátelství lidí a draků. Bezzubka se častokrát zamýšlel nad tím, co by se stalo, kdyby se tyhle dva národy nespřátelily. Pravděpodobně by byl už dávno mrtvý.

„Já to tady zvládnu," odvětil Cloudjumper přesvědčivě, „jdi si odpočinout." Bezzubka se zatvářil dotčeně.

„Říkal jsem, že nejsem unavený!" protestoval, ale Stormcutter ho zarazil.

„Mohl bys jít říct Rask, že jsem ti nic neudělal," nadhodil a Bezzubka obrátil oči v sloup.

„To se opravdu budeš bavit jen na tomhle tématu?" zeptal se otráveně a zkusmo ho zkusil plácnout ocasem. Větší drak uhnul a zákeřně se uculil.

„Ano, je to zábava, A-L-F-O!" vyslovil a skoro u toho zpíval. _To je tak zábavné_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a vstal.

„V tom případě dobrou noc," řekl na rozloučenou a nečekal na Stormcutterovu odpověď, obrátil se a odešel. Cloudjumper se za ním podíval a smíchy se málem zakuckal. Bezzubka byl na některá témata až moc citlivý.

Noční Běs prošel celou vesnicí. Nebyl si jistý, jestli už bude Škyťák u sebe doma, když měl dům nově postavený a rozšířený i pro Valku a Cloudjumpera. Vypadalo to, že Tlamoun jako hlavní konstruktér nezapomněl na fakt, že brzy tam budou bydlet i Astrid se Stormfly. I tak mu ale dům připadal až moc velký, když k němu došel. _Ale ne!_ začal panikařit. _Že to neudělali tak, aby tam mohla bydlet i Rask?_

Bezzubka oběhl dům zezadu a vyskočil do okna, které vedlo do Škyťákova pokoje. Zastavil se hned na rámu. Jeho jezdec měl jako předtím postel v patře a i on tam měl zatím svůj kámen, ale Rask visela za ocas na jednom z trámů a modrýma očima ho sledovala.

Bezzubka seskočil do pokoje, aby neprobudil Škyťáka. Dračice se trochu odkryla, aby s ním mohla mluvit, jen jedno Bezzubkovi vrtalo hlavou…

„Proč sis nelehla na kámen?" zeptal se zvědavě. Rask se na kus horniny podívala.

„Škyťák říkal, že na něm spáváš ty, tak jsem si řekla, že ti nezalehnu místo," odpověděla a Bezzubka si svoji postel pořádně přeměřil.

„Vždyť je tu dost místa pro nás oba," namítl a hned se za sebe zastyděl. Rask přece nepřijme něco takového! Navíc – co by dělal Cloudjumper, kdyby tohle věděl? Potrhal by se smíchy. A řekl by to Stormfly. Ne, to rozhodně nebyl dobrý nápad. Bezzubkovi to ale připadalo na místě. Mohl přece jednou obětovat pohodlný spánek.

„Taky jsem si říkala, ale stejně jsem čekala na tebe," seskočila Rask ze stropu a lehla si na kámen, úplně ke stěně. Bezzubka si povzdechl s tím, že teď už to nezmění, a uvelebil se vedle ní.

„Škyťák říkal, že tady můžu bydlet," zašeptala Rask, bylo vidět, že už chtěla jít spát, „že budeš opravdu rád."

„Škyťák vážně rád pokouší svoje štěstí," obrátil oči v sloup větší drak sarkasticky a ani si pořádně neuvědomil, že je to ta samá věta, kterou si při letu zpět na Blp pomyslel, když Viking usnul na jeho hřbetě.

Rask mu najednou olízla tvář. Bezzubka se na ni zmateně podíval a cítil, jak mu hoří tváře.

„Díky," řekla Rask, „dobrou noc."

Než se Bezzubka stihl zeptat, za co děkuje, měla už pevně zavřené oči a tvrdě spala.


	13. Svatba

**Dvě kapitoly v jednom dni? To snad není možné! Tahle je trochu kratší, ale pokusím se být s další kapitolou o něco rychlejší než za měsíc (a půl) :D**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Týden uběhl jako voda. Možná dokonce rychleji. Druhý den ráno Cloudjumper odletěl zpět na Dračí horu a nechal Bezzubku napospas starostem Alfy.

Škyťák svého draka vídal také mnohem méně, protože ráno se Bezzubka vždy někam vytratil a jen párkrát ho během dne zahlédl. Ostatně, Škyťák měl sám své problémy jako náčelník. Teprve přes týden přijížděly lodě spřátelených klanů, aby jejich náčelníci mohli vyjádřit upřímnou soustrast Škyťákovi, hned po tom mu pogratulovat k pozici náčelníka, což bylo dosti ironické, že nejdříve truchlili a hned poté byli veselí, ale mladý Viking to přijímal značně diplomaticky. Většina návštěvníků zůstávala na Blpu až do svatby.

Někteří náčelníci dokonce přiložili ruku k dílu při zdobení vesnice. Draci jim u toho pomáhali, na což ostatní klany nebyly zvyklé, ačkoli i oni uzavřeli mír s draky. Ale to až poté, co jim několik let zpátky předvedli Škyťák s Kliďasem názornou ukázku, že draci opravdu nejsou nebezpeční.

Rask trávila čas se Stormfly a Flákotou, často i s ostatními draky z akademie. Tesák se ji snažil ohromit, ale ona ho jen ignorovala. Snad ani neměla náladu.

První den ji vzali do arény, kde ji členové akademie vyzkoušeli. Vzhledem k tomu, že jediný Noční Běs, kterého kdy předtím měli tu čest poznat, byl Bezzubka, se na toto setkání většina z nich těšila. Rask doufala, že dorazí i Bezzubka, ale k jejímu velkému zklamání se ukázal až večer. Když mu vyprávěla, jak ji jezdci nutili létat co nejrychleji (což v jejím případě nebyl vůbec žádný problém), jak měla škrábnout do kamene, aby zjistili ostrost jejích drápů, její reakci na úhoře, což se jí absolutně nelíbilo, jak ji celou prozkoumali, zkontrolovali zuby, jak musela střílet co nejsilnější plazmy, zkoušeli její čich, vzali ji do tunelů pod Blpem, aby si vyzkoušela echolokaci, a jak vše následně zapisovali do nějaké tlusté knihy, vypadal Noční Běs značně znaveně.

Bezzubka jí potom trpělivě vysvětlil, že to je lexikon draků, kam Vikingové zapisují vlastnosti každé dračí rasy. Když Rask prohlásila, že to chápe, větší drak jí popřál dobrou noc a ihned tvrdě usnul.

Tak to šlo všechny dny. Bezzubka se brzy ráno vždy vytratil za povinnostmi, kdy něco řešil na druhé straně ostrova, jindy zase ve stájích, v docích nebo ve vesnici. Odhodil všechny svoje starosti stranou a soustředil se na své povinnosti Alfy. Ulevilo se mu, když zjistil, že když spal stočený na kameni vedle Rask a naproti podřimoval Škyťák, noční můry se mu nezdály. Proto byl mnohem živější.

Jako Alfa přihlížel, jak přijíždějí náčelníci ostatních kmenů a jak vikinské ženy šijí svatební oblek pro Škyťáka a šaty pro Astrid. To byl jediný den, kdy se přímo setkal s Rask. Ona i Stormfly přišly, aby zhodnotily šaty pro Astrid.

Modrý Nodr neváhal a vytrhl si několik azurově zbarvených šupin, aby je ženy nějak šikovně umístily na šaty.

Bezzubka využil příležitosti a ukázal Rask, jak se zbavit starých a nepěkných šupin, což měl už pár dní v plánu. Zády se začal otírat o sloup krmné stanice, aby nepoškodil domy. Staré šupiny se rychle uvolnily a Bezzubka je nabídl ženám, které měly na starost Škyťákův oblek.

Rask všechno zopakovala po něm. Měla při tom slastný výraz. Když skončila, byl bílý sníh pokrytý černými šupinami. Dokonalá ukázka kontrastu. Dračice se zbavila i těch dětských a teď vypadala překrásně. Dokonce jí zmizelo i pár jizev, které byly jen z povrchových zranění, a tudíž byly jen na starých šupinách (nebo - pokud byly rány hluboké - je měla i na novějších šupinách). Rask se spokojeně oklepala a Bezzubka musel odvrátit pohled. Nakonec, ještě než se dračice zařídila podle něj a věnovala své staré šupiny na Škyťákův oblek, se omluvil a odletěl do dolní části vesnice, kde slyšel nějaké výkřiky. Zanechal na místě zmatenou Rask a smějící se Stormfly.

Bezzubka se v podstatě nezastavil, ale když nebyl unavený, večer si vždy docela dlouho povídal s Rask. Dozvěděl se od ní, že se jí docela líbilo teplé pobřeží, když byli s Dragem na jihu, ale že si z toho moc nepamatuje, kromě krásných výhledů a teplé vody.

To se Bezzubka divil, proč byli až tak daleko, ale Rask mu vysvětlila, že tam vlastně jeli sehnat nové draky.

Rask se stávala čím dál odvážnější, někdy byla dokonce drzá. S Bezzubkou si ale často hráli. Když už ne fyzicky, tak alespoň sváděli malé slovní bitvy. Starší drak je většinou vždy vyhrál. Rask byla velice inteligentní, ale i dobrá ve skrývání pocitů. Ani nevěděla, jak jsou v tomhle s Bezzubkou podobní. I on totiž skrýval všechny své pocity, a tak, i když to nebylo záměrné, je jeho neustálá absence ještě víc sblížila. Pátou noc dokonce před spaním obtočil ocas kolem Rask. Byla sice překvapená, ale nechala ho. Ráno Bezzubka zjistil, že si ho ve spánku přitáhla blíž k tělu a dokonce ho objímala. Takže ho opatrně vyprostil, aby ji neprobudil.

Celý týden se nesl v takovémto duchu. Věděl, že si Scuttleclawí mláďata našla novou oběť. Ano, byla to Rask. Jí to ale nevadilo a co Bezzubku udivilo nejvíc - už od začátku věděla, jak hrát Sever. Docela se mu zdálo, že si tu hru užívá.

V noci draci stále drželi hlídku. Teď už se zapojili i Skullcrusher, Fanghook a několik Stormflyiných mláďat, která už byla odrostlá. Nodr jim to dovolil, ale to si Stormfly vždy vzala druhou hlídku, kdyby se něco stalo. Žádné útoky ale nepřicházely.

Tak uplynul týden a najednou tu byl pátek.

Škyťák nemohl dospat. Brzy ráno se probudil a od té doby se jen převaloval v posteli.

„Nemohl bys aspoň vstát?" zavrčel Bezzubka otráveně, protože ho jeho věčné vrtění vzbudilo a Noční Běs opravdu neměl náladu na brzké vstávání. Včera se vrátil až pozdě v noci a téměř okamžitě usnul. I teď ráno byl ospalý.

„Promiň, Bezzubko," omluvil se Škyťák, „ale určitě chápeš, jak jsem nervózní." Drak obrátil oči v sloup a definitivně se probral z říše spánku. Rask ještě poklidně dřímala a Bezzubka mohl vidět, jak znovu objímá jeho ocas. Povzdechl si.

Dnes ráno ji asi bude muset vzbudit. Sami draci se totiž potřebovali připravit, hlavně on a Stormfly, ale museli přivítat Valku s Cloudjumperem, kteří měli dorazit brzy dopoledne. Navíc měl Bezzubka v plánu utéct před horlivou Stormfly, která opravdu sehnala pár Hrůzáků Hrozivých, kteří byli více než šťastní, že mohou pomáhat s ozdobami na svatbu, a pomohli jí uplést květinové věnce. A protože byla zima a nikde nebyly žádné květiny, vypůjčili si je ze zásob.

Bezzubka by se o tom celém ani nedozvěděl, kdyby mu to Tesák neprozradil. Děsovec se doslova rozplýval nad tou představou, takže Noční Běs se rychle vytratil a zmizel.

Přemýšlel, kde by se mohl schovat. Možná by to mohl uhrát, kdyby byl u cizích náčelníků. Draci se k nim moc nehrnuli a rozhodně z nich nebyli nijak nadšení. Ovšem Bezzubka jako Alfa se kolem nich musel pohybovat, takže na ně byl celkem zvyklý.

Škyťák vstal a přešel k oknu. Bezzubka zívl, když se náčelník podíval ven.

„Je ještě tma," poznamenal jezdec neurčitě, proto se shýbl a zapálil svíčku. Jeho hnědé vlasy při osvětlení vypadaly spíš zrzavě.

Bezzubka ucítil, jak se Rask pohnula. Byla to první známka toho, že by měl vstát, pokud nechtěl, aby se cítila trapně. Jenže stále tu byl ten problém s ocasem. Rozhodl se, že by mohl předstírat spánek.  
Ano, to byl dobrý nápad. Bezzubka se v duchu úplně zatetelil štěstím, když položil hlavu na přední tlapy a zavřel oči.

Netrvalo dlouho a Rask se probudila. Slyšel táhlé zívnutí, které to doprovázelo.

„Ahoj, Rask," pozdravil dračici Škyťák a ona asi musela kývnout jako odpověď, protože Bezzubka nic neslyšel. Vypadalo to, že si malého překvapení ještě ani nevšimla. To by totiž poznal.

Až když ucítil, jak se nepohodlně zavrtěla a zvedla přední tlapy, věděl, že už to nemusí dál hrát. Milosrdně pohnul ocasem z jejího dosahu a zívl.

„Dobré ráno," řekl a Rask pozdrav zdráhavě opětovala. Přitom se od něj odtáhla.

„Promiň za ten ocas," zadrmolila rychle, jako by se té tíže chtěla zbavit. Bezzubka ji chtěl ale trochu pozlobit.

„Včera ráno jsi vypadala celkem spokojeně," uchechtl se a Rask otevřela tlamu překvapením. Nakonec se ušklíbla taky. Tohle mířilo do jedné z jejich - teď už tradičních - slovních hrátek.

„Vážně?" nazdvihla obočí, „jak jsem si toho u velkého draka měla všimnout, když jsem spala?"  
Bezzubka se uchechtl. Rask vždy začínala takhle nevědomky.

„Můžeš být ráda, že Noční Běsi mají na ocase jen malé ostny, ale představ si třeba takovou Stormfly…" pozastavil se a bylo mu docela jasné, že už vyhrál.

Oba draci obrátili hlavy ke Škyťákovi, když si přes sebe přehodil kožešinu a beze slov se vydal dolů, aby si připravil něco k snídani.

„Nebo bych ti sem mohl podstrčit třeba Sharpshota," pokračoval ďábelsky Bezzubka. Malého Hrůzáka Rask už poznala, když přinesl vzkaz od Tlamouna. Dračice byla v tu dobu se Škyťákem, protože doufala, že uvidí Bezzubku. Ale k jejímu zklamání k nim doletěl pouze Sharpshot. Malý Hrůzák předal Škyťákovi zprávu a potom zase zmizel s odpovědí.

„To bys neudělal!" řekla přesvědčivě. Bezzubkův úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Ale udělal bych to," odpověděl a ocasem ji hravě plácl přes záď. Dračice se ani nepohnula.

„Nebo…" začal Bezzubka a dramaticky se odmlčel.

„Nebo co?" byla netrpělivá Rask.

„Nebo tě můžu vyhodit z okna, aby sis mohla se Sharpshotem osobně popovídat. Určitě bude nadšený," řekl větší drak. Rask se rozšířily oči.

„To neuděláš!" málem vykřikla, ale asi si neuvědomila, že se nevědomky posunuje blíž ke stěně. Možná jí dodávala pocit bezpečí, ale to nijak nepomohlo, když se Bezzubka postavil.

„Vážně?" naklonil hlavu na stranu jako zvědavé mládě, „a co bys řekla na to, kdybych tě z toho okna vážně vystrčil?"

Rask vycítila potenciální nebezpečí. Posadila se a zády přitiskla na stěnu. Uši sklopila ke krku a zavrčela.

„To ne," vydala ze sebe dlouhé vrčení. Bezzubka se rozkročil.

„Ale ano," zasmál se a oběhl ji zleva. Rask se zaryla drápy do podlahy a odmítala se pohnout, i když větší Noční Běs sklonil hlavu a začal ji tlačit směrem k výklenku.

Nakonec Bezzubka prokázal, že je silnější, když se Rask naklonila a málem přepadla, takže se s pomocí zadních nohou vymrštila o kus dopředu a obrátila se čelem k samci.

Už zase si hráli. Jejich slovní hrátky většinou nekončily takhle, ale ani jednomu náhlá zábava nevadila. Vlastně si to užívali. Nebylo lepšího probuzení. Bylo docela dobře možné, že jejich hravé vrčení slyšeli až na návsi, ale jim to nevadilo. Teď žili jen pro tento okamžik.

Ke konci už Rask ztratila sílu a Bezzubka ji z okna opravdu vystrčil. Noční Běs vykřikl, když se ocitl ve vzduchu, ale nenapadlo ho roztáhnout křídla. Proto se Rask ocitla na zemi. Bezzubka vyskočil na rám okna.

„A pak že kočky vždycky dopadnou na všechny čtyři," věnoval jí zubatý úsměv a Rask se na něj zašklebila zpátky.

„Tentokrát jsi vyhrál," zavrčela a rychle se očistila. Bezzubka za ní vyskočil ven.

„Co budeš dneska dělat?" zeptal se jí a Rask zvedla hlavu k nebi.

„Dnes mají přece Astrid se Škyťákem svatbu, ne?" odpověděla na otázku otázkou. Připadalo jí divné, že by zrovna na takové události Bezzubka nebyl.

„Ale ty tam jdeš taky, ne?" přimhouřila oči a snažila se nevnímat ostrý chlad sněhu, který se jí dostával pod šupiny. Bezzubka přikývl.

„To ano, ale teď se budu hlavně snažit utéct Stormfly a jejím květinovým věncům," odvětil Bezzubka. Oba dva se na sebe podívali a vyprskli smíchy. Rask si představila kamaráda s věncem na hlavě a Bezzubka se rozesmál z vize, jak by byl na svatbě. Ne, takhle by to nešlo.

První draci vycházeli ze stájí a Noční Běs si jich všiml jako první.

„Asi bych už měl jít," chtěl zmizet – už zase – ale Rask ho bezzubými dásněmi chytila za ocas.

„Ne, nepůjdeš!" řekla neohrabaně, když ho držela,. „víš, jaká to bude zábava?" Bezzubka obrátil oči v sloup.

„Vážně? Pro tebe možná ano, ale kytky jsou pro holky!" Bezzubka rozhodně nebyl pobavený. Nechtěl na hlavě žádné kytky. Rask sklopila pohled.

„Jen jsem s tebou chtěla strávit víc času," poznamenala a začala se zvedat. Ve stájích určitě budou mláďata. „Ale ty vždycky ráno někam zmizíš a vrátíš se až večer."

Bezzubka si musel přiznat, že Rask má v tomhle ohledu pravdu. Celé dny byl pryč – ale pro ni neměl žádné přijatelné vysvětlení. Jen draci z Blpu byli perfektně obeznámeni s tím, že on je Alfa, ale jak by to pro velkého draka na nebesích vysvětlil Rask? Ona to neví – a doufal, že dost dlouho to ještě nebude vědět – a jen tak mizet na celé dny kvůli zdánlivě malým věcem bylo divné.

Svěsil uši.

„Máš pravdu," řekl a podíval se spíše za ni, než do jejích očí, „netrávím s tebou moc času. Dneska s tebou budu." Rask se rozzářily oči.

„Vážně?" zeptala se nadšeně a zavrtěla ocasem. Bezzubka kývl. Rozhodl se, že nemá potřebu pro nějaké kytky, ale mohli by se projít po Blpu. Nebo se proletět. Pro začátek se ale vydali ke krmným stanicím.

„Co budeme dělat?" zeptal se jí Bezzubka, když dojedl poslední rybu a olízl si rty. Rask se podívala na svoji rybu – taktéž poslední, a pokrčila rameny.

„Nevím," řekla, „neznáš třeba místo, kde to není až tak zářivé? Čerstvý sníh je děsný." Bezzubkova tvář se rozzářila. Už přesně věděl, kam ji vezme – a kde se navíc schová před Stormfly a jejími věnci.

„Znám perfektní místo," řekl a ocasem udělal pohyb, aby ho následovala. Rask uchopila poslední rybu do zubů a šla za ním. Cestou nebohého pstruha spolkla.

„Snad ti nevadí, že to bude trocha létání," varoval ji Bezzubka.

„Ne, vůbec mi to nevadí. Možná sis už mohl všimnout, že když jsi mě naučil znovu létat, je to můj živel," odpověděla Rask a vzápětí si uvědomila, že polovinu jejího leteckého umění, které trénovala s draky z akademie a mláďaty, Bezzubka neviděl, protože byl pryč. Ona sama ale netušila, proč tam nebyl, vzhledem k tomu, že jí Stormfly vyprávěla, že právě on se Škyťákem jsou vůdci celého dračího tréninku. U náčelníka by to chápala, ale drak?

„Tak to se sám přesvědčím," odhalil Bezzubka zuby a vyskočil do vzduchu. Rask následovala hned za ním.

Větší Noční Běs sletěl dolů, měl křídla přitažená k tělu, aby nabral co nejvyšší rychlost. Dračice ho odhodlaně sledovala, nebála se udělat to samé, aby těsně nad mořem oba roztáhli křídla a vyrovnali šílený pád, který by jistě skončil velkým šplouchnutím, kdyby to neudělali.

Bezzubka mířil k jedné z jeskyní, které byly na pobřeží. Ačkoliv Rask už viděla většinu Blpu, když ji prováděli Stormfly s Tesákem, tady ještě nebyla. Draci z akademie považovali za nepotřebné sdělovat jí, že se tady svádělo už mnoho bitev. Vyprávěli jí jen o válce mezi draky a lidmi, ale Rask nechápala, jak je možné, že tady žijí lidé s draky v míru. Lépe řečeno, byla zmatená kvůli tomu, že se královně muselo něco stát, ne? Nikdo nebyl tak silný, aby jí konkuroval. Chtěla vědět, co to bylo za draka. Žije ještě? Netušila, že ho právě teď má přímo před sebou.

Bezzubka vletěl do jeskyně a vzal to největším tunelem nahoru. Rask jen vykulila oči. Existovalo něco tak velkého, aby udělalo tunel takových rozměrů? Blp ještě skrýval mnohá tajemství.

Stoupali strmě nahoru. Tunel byl naštěstí velký, takže oba Noční Běsi mohli volně roztáhnout křídla. Dostali se do jednoho z menších tunelů, kde Bezzubka přistál. Odtud šli pěšky. Ani jeden z nich nemluvil. Prošli několik dalších tunelů a Rask se udiveně rozhlédla. Tady dole pod Blpem bylo naprosté bludiště! Začalo ji zajímat, jak může vesnice ještě stát. Vždyť se to muselo už dávno zřítit!

Bezzubka se najednou ztratil. V jedné chvíli se Rask rozhlížela po temných tunelech a najednou tam větší Noční Běs nebyl. Dračice se vyděšeně zastavila.

„Bezzubko?" zavolala do tmy. Poslední, co by si přála, bylo zůstat v téhle nekonečné spleti tunelů naprosto sama. Rask sice měla nepatrné ponětí o echolokaci, kterou mohla využít, ale co by bylo s Bezzubkou? Kdyby se mu něco stalo, byla by to její vina, že mu nepomohla.

„Tady!" ozvalo se pod jejíma předníma nohama. Rask uskočila a podívala se dolů. Bezzubkovi koukala hlava z úzkého otvoru a vypadalo to, že leží na zádech, aby měl lepší výhled. Rask se sklonila k němu.

„Co tam děláš?" zeptala se a Bezzubka hlavu zvedl.

„Pojď za mnou," odvětil prostě. Rask padla na všechny čtyři, aby se dokázala otvorem protáhnout. A stejně to boky pořádně nedokázala. Jak se tam mohl Bezzubka dostat tak rychle?

Když se trochu natočila, šlo to mnohem lépe. Druhý Noční Běs ji očekával kousek od vchodu, aby se tam oba vešli.

Rask se konečně postavila a zaregistrovala celý prostor. Překvapeně vydechla. Bezzubka se přesunul vedle ní a teď se na ni podíval rozšířenýma očima.

„Dokonalé, ne?" optal se jí, ale už předem věděl odpověď. Rask podzemním jezerem byla přímo uchvácená. Bezzubka si sám připomněl okamžik, kdy on tu nádheru poprvé spatřil. A u toho se mu na mysl připletla myšlenka, že Rask je vlastně druhá osoba (nebo drak) na celém Blpu, koho sem přivedl.

„To ano," odpověděla Rask a prohlížela si elegantní vlnky na jezeře, které se formovaly do úchvatných tvarů. Osvětlení bylo sporé, ale i tak to stálo za to.

Bezzubka šel k vodní hladině, ale nevešel tam. U břehu si lehl a pozoroval Rask, jak si to všechno prohlíží.

Sice se nemohla vynadívat, ale po chvilce si přece jen lehla vedle Bezzubky. Bokem se o něj opřela, vypadalo to, že mu to nevadí. Noční Běs dokonce přivřel oči. Rask zprvu váhala, ale potom se ušima otřela o jeho tvář; Bezzubka se ani nepohnul.

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" řekla najednou a až teď se vlastně prokazovalo, jaký byla ve skutečnosti mazel. Bezzubka to nevydržel. Rask se o něj moc otírala, a tak neodolal a začal se mazlit taky. Asi to bylo v povaze Nočních Běsů, aby byli tak roztomilí.

„Jistě," odpověděl a podíval se na ni.

„Proč tady máte tyhle tunely?" položila otázku Rask a čekala. Bezzubka se zamyslel. Poprvé tyhle jeskyně vytvořila Plíživá Smrt, ta, se kterou měl nevyřízené účty z hnízda Rudé Smrti. Ale ty byly malé. Toto obří bludiště vytvořila Vřeštící Smrt a její sourozenci.

„Asi před čtyřmi lety nám tady nepřátelský klan dal vejce Plíživých Smrtí," začal vyprávět, „a z jednoho se vylíhla Vřeštící Smrt – obrovský bílý drak s rudýma očima, byla poddruhem Plíživých Smrtí, které ji poslouchaly. Jednu dobu se nám chtěla pomstít, když jsme ji vyhnali, ale ve skutečnosti jen nemohla najít maminku." Zoufale se sdnažil, aby to bylo srozumitelné, ale ve výsledku to bylo úplně naopak.

„Proč se vám chtěla pomstít?" nechápala Rask.

„Aby Blp nezničila, museli jsme ji vyhnat," odpověděl Bezzubka, ale už si neuvědomil, že nevysvětlil, že jako my míní draky z akademie.

„Museli jste ji vyhnat?" zopakovala Rask a každé slovo převalovala dlouze na jazyku, „kdo ‚vy'?"

Bezzubka sjel koncem ocasu do studené vody. Bylo to osvěžující a pomáhalo mu to myslet.

„Draci z akademie – já, Stormfly, Tesák, Flákota a Hrk s Brkem," odpověděl, „teď fungujeme jako ochránci Blpu a snažíme se zjistit co nejvíce o dračích rasách, abychom byli dobře připraveni, pokud by došlo k nějakému útoku."

Zdálo se, že to Rask pochopila – i když zde samozřejmě byla vždy možnost, že vše chápala od samého začátku, inteligentní na to byla dost, ale třeba si s Bezzubkou chtěla jen pohrát.

„Jak často musíte Blp před něčím takovým chránit?" zeptala se Rask. Na ostrově se sice cítila bezpečně, ale bylo zapotřebí být připraven na všechno.

Bezzubka zvedl hlavu a na chvíli přemýšlel. Nevnímal u toho lesklou hladinu podzemního jezera a zvuky doléhající z vesnice.

„Dřív to bylo celkem často, teď už snad moc ne," řekl zadumaně. Aby pravdu řekl, doufal, že se na Blpu neobjeví draci jako Plíživé Smrti. Tuhle rasu neměl zrovna moc v lásce, ani lidé ji zrovna moc nemuseli. Dalo se s nimi spolupracovat, ale jen pokud to bylo opravdu nutné.

Rask si položila hlavu na tlapy. Bylo tam takové příjemné šero, mohli by si ještě odpočinout.

„Tak to je dobře," zašeptala a očima přejela po vodní hladině. Bezzubka ji napodobil. Tu a tam vyskočily z vody malé šedé rybky, které žily pouze zde.

Už se dál nebavili, protože oba vycítili úmysly toho druhého. Bezzubka si taktéž položil hlavu na tlapy a vědomím, že tady je nebude nikdo otravovat, zavřel oči. Mohl tady načerpat ještě několik hodin spánku, než budou muset jít na svatbu. Doufal, že ji nezmeškají, moc rád by ji viděl.

Sotva otevřel oči a připadalo mu, že je stejně unavený jako předtím. Možná dokonce víc. Mohutně zívl a zastříhal ušima. Rask stále ležela vedle něj, opřená o jeho bok, s křídly složenými u těla a klidně oddechovala. Takhle nebylo poznat, jestli je vzhůru.

Bezzubka zavřel oči a usilovně si přál, aby znovu usnul, jenže jeho vnitřní hodiny mu říkaly, že už je čas, aby se vydal nahoru. Noční Běs si povzdechl a nosem jemně šťouchnul do Rask.

Probuzení pro ni bylo nepříjemné. Nejdřív se po něm ohnala ocasem a uhodila ho do zad, ale Bezzubka ji potřeboval vzbudit. Sice stále platilo pravidlo nikdy nebuď spícího draka, ale předpokládal, že by se mu nemohlo nic staršného stát.

Rask otevřela oči a chvilku jí trvalo, než se přizpůsobily šeru. Potom rozeznala obrysy Bezzubky a na mysl se jí dostalo úplně všechno, co se stalo.

Svatý draku na nebesích, já se s ním opravdu mazlila! došlo jí takhle se zpožděním. Ale předtím to opravdu považovala za správné, jenže teď nevěděla, jestli mu to nebylo nepříjemné. Zastyděla se za sebe.

„Už musíme jít?" zeptala se tiše a větší Noční Běs kývl. Už se dostával k východu. Rask bolestně zavřela oči. Ještě by odpočívala, ale sama by nenašla cestu. Navíc chtěla vidět, jak se lidé stávají oficiálně partnery. Pokud si správně pamatovala, u draků stačila jen nějaká sestava za letu, ale ani u svého vlastního druhu nevěděla, jak to vypadá. Pochybovala, že se může Bezzubky zeptat. On sám o tom pravděpodobně nevěděl, když si nepamatoval nic od hnízda Rudé Smrti.

„Je nejvyšší čas," protáhl se Noční Běs otvorem. Rask se naposledy ohlédla na jezero, ale nechtěla ho ztratit z dohledu, a tak to bylm opravdu jen rychlý pohled.

Následovala Bezzubku zpět tunelem. V šeru viděla dobře, ale nepočítala s tím, že letěli až tak kolmo vzhůru. Málem narazila do země, kdyby se tunel mírně nerovnal. A i tak to téměř nevyrovnala. Bezzubka to možná předpokládal, protože potom skoro narazila i do něj, když zpomalil, aby se přesvědčil, že nejhorší úsek cesty zvládla.

„V pořádku?" zavolal Bezzubka přes rameno, když šíleně zrychlil, aby neskončili v sobě. Rask stále ještě zrychleně dýchala, ale jinak vypadala v pořádku.

„Jak to může být v pořádku?" vykřikla zpátky, „právě jsem skoro vletěla do země a potom jsem málem měla kolizi s tebou!" Dračice přidala a teď letěli vedle sebe. Bezzubka se na ni obrátil. Rask byla naprosto klidná a pohled mu opětovala.

„Hlavně nedělej srážku teď," zasmál se větší drak, „protože tady by nás to asi bolelo opravdu moc." Rask napřímila uši.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se udiveně. Bezzubka hlavou ukázal dopředu.

„Tohle," prohlásil prostě a Rask se tam podívala ještě ve chvíli, kdy to říkal. Vzápětí zbledla při pomyšlení, že by teď spadli. Před nimi byly útesy, sice ne velké, ale rozhodně by to bolelo.

Rask polkla.

„Máš pravdu. Poletíme radši na svatbu," řekla a začala zatáčet.

 _Na svatbu přece letíme celou dobu_ , odpověděl jí Bezzubka v duchu a využil své dvojité ostny, aby udělal ostrou kličku. Moc je nepoužíval, protože i když byly nádherné, skrývaly v sobě neuvěřitelnou sílu. I díky nim se mohl stát Alfou, zvyšovaly limit střel a dozajista měly mnohem více skrytých schopností, které chtěl Bezzubka postupem času zistit. Ale Rask se o nich nemusela dozvědět, teď ještě ne.

Vystoupali od moře nahoru k vesnici. Všude byly zástupy lidí a Bezzubka se v jedné chvíli polekal, že snad přišli pozdě, ale to se naštěstí nenaplnilo, když uviděl Škyťáka, jak stojí za svým domem a volá ho. Ještě přidal. Rask za ním začala zaostávat.

Noční Běs se přiřítil ke kamarádovi a prudce dopadl na zem. Škyťáka olízl, ale dával si pozor, aby jeho sliny neskončily na obleku. Náčelník už byl oblečený a vypadal v tom, dle Bezzubkova názoru, divně. Ale to bylo asi tím, že většinu času měl svůj letecký oblek, takže byl ten rozdíl obrovský.

Rask přistála o kousek dál a natočila hlavu na stranu. Škyťák vyšel i k ní a natáhl ruce, aby ji mohl pohladit.

„Takže celou dobu jste vy dva byli spolu?" zeptal se ďábelsky. Bezzubka protočil oči. Škyťák to očividně stále nevzdal se svým nápadem malých Nočních Běsů. To by ovšem mezi ním a Rask muselo něco být. A to nebylo. Bohužel, jak se vypařili, to vypadalo, že to je přesně naopak.

Škyťák se chvilku mazlil s oběma draky. Potřeboval s nimi být před jedním z nejdůležitějších momentů svého života.

„Škyťáku, ty jsi tady?" ozval se známý hlas. Valka dodržela slovo a přiletěla i s Cloudjumperem na svatbu. Momentálně se po synovi sháněla, protože byl nejvyšší čas, aby se dostavil před oltář. Bezzubka se k ní s vyplazeným jazykem rozběhl.

„Ahoj, Bezzubko," pohladila ho žena. Za jejími zády vykoukl Cloudjumper a zavrčel svůj pozdrav.

Rask se od všech rodinných uvítání držela dál, i když dostala příjemné přivítání od Války i od Cloudjumpera. Stále měla tak trochu pocit, že do bližšího rodinného kruhu nepatřila. Ovšem netušila, že Haddockovi ji jako blízkou rodinu berou.

„Pojďte," řekl Škyťák a udělal k tomu doprovodné gesto rukou. Bezzubka šel hned za ním a Rask se držela až úplně vzadu, ale překvapilo ji, když Cloudjumper sklonil hlavu a postrčil ji dopředu.

„Ty jsi taky svědek," zašeptal a Rask se rozšířily oči. Ona a svěděk? Bezzubka byl také jedním, takže to asi byla důležitá pozice, ale opravdu ji vybrali za svědka? To nemohlo být možné, ona byla nikdo. Oproti Bezzubkovi nebo Cloudjumperovi byla absolutně nikým. A přesto pocítila teplé šimrání u srdce, když si uvědomila, že je to velice důležitá role, kterou by svěřili jen někomu, komu důvěřují.

„Bezzubko, Rask, tak tady jste!" ozvala se Stormfly. Jediný drak, kterému se Bezzubka snažil celé dopoledne vyhnout, měl samozřejmě celý obřad stát vedle něj. Otráveně zavrčel, když mu na hlavu dopadl věnec z květin.

„Stormfly!" ohnal se po ní, „květiny dej Rask, já je nechci!" Nodr se uchechtl.

„Ale tak hrozně ti slušejí!" rozplývala se hraně a dělala, že si ho prohlíží. Bezzubku napadlo, že by mohl jít za Škyťákem, ale nápad vypustil. Nemusí se chovat jako mládě kvůli nějakému věnci! Navíc nechtěl kamarádovi pokazit slavnostní den.

Rask i Stormfly se potutelně usmívaly. Dobře, spíše potlačovaly výbuch smíchu. Bezzubka s věncem na hlavě byl prostě k popukání. Sám Noční Běs to neshledával zábavným. Bylo dobře, že obřad začal dřív, než se stačili porvat do krve. Kvůli nějakým kytkám.

Vesnicí se rozezněl zvuk rohu, jež informoval obyvatele o tom, že samotný obřad začíná. Nebylo Vikinga, který by tady nebyl – i ti, kteří by v tuhle dobu byli na lovu, si na chvilku odpočinuli od svých povinností a přišli se podívat, jak jejich náčelník řekne ano své nastávající.

Všichni tři draci zmlkli a obrátili pozornost k oltáři. Tlamoun a Gothi stáli uprostřed, vesnická léčitelka se opírala o svoji hůl a její dráčci byli někde zalezlí. Alespoň jednou. Náčelníci z okolních kmenů byli usazeni na dřevěných židlích hned v první řadě a Bezzubka cítil jejich pohledy.

Tlamoun si odkašlal a spustil proslov, až přehnaně rozsáhlý. Bezzubka poslouchal jen krátce a poté natočil uši tak, aby to nemusel slyšet.

Musel uznat, že Škyťák vypadá opravdu báječně. Jeho černý oblek zdobily jeho a Rasčiny šupiny, úhledně srovnané, takže jeho světlejší tvořily na zádech znak Blpu a Rasčiny tmavší znak obepínaly. Bezzubka tím byl doslova uchvácen a musel si představit, že to muselo dát pekelnou práci, znak sestavit a nakonec šupiny přichytit na látku. Začínal přemýšlet, jak asi bude vypadat Astrid.

Nemuseli na ni dlouho čekat. Tlamoun dokončil proslov. Zprvu byli všichni až otupělí, jak dlouhá to byla řeč, ale hned se probrali, když se opět rozezněl roh. Návštěvníci jako na povel obrátili hlavy k uličce, která zůstala mezi jednotlivými řadami stojících Vikingů, a po které přicházela Astrid. Byla vedena svým strýčkem Finnem, ale to, že ji doprovázel, nebylo to, co jako první přitáhlo pozornost úplně všech.

Byla to Astrid sama. Ve svatebních šatech vypadala naprosto úchvatně, ještě lépe než Škyťák. Vlasy protentokrát neměla po vikinském způsobu svázané do copu, ale měla je volně a splývaly jí přes ramena. Už jen to by přinutilo každého vydechnout obdivem.

Šaty samotné byly čistě bílé a sahaly Astrid po kotníky. Neměla žádný závoj, ale ten ani pořádně nepotřebovala. Šaty byly ušité z jedné exotické látky, kterou dovezl kupec Johann, a která byla opravdu velice drahá, zvláště v oblastech Blpu. I tak za ni byli ochotni zaplatit.

Kolem Astridina pasu byl na šatech zavěšen pásek ze Stormflyiných šupin; a nebyly to jen její šupiny. Dole, až u dívčiných kotníků byly připevněné Bezzubkovy šupiny, stejně tak Rasčiny. Světlejší a tmavší odstín se střídal. Stormfly se vedle Bezzubky potěšeně začepýřila.

Celkově vzato byla opravdu nádherná a vypadalo to, že i ona si to myslela. Nodr s Nočním Běsem se po sobě podívali a beze slov věděli, co si ten druhý myslí. Ještě nikdy neviděli Astrid tak šťastnou.

Finn ji vedl uličkou pomalu, aby si ji lidé mohli prohlédnout, ale ani to Astrid nevadilo. Jak později poznamenala, proč by taky mělo, že?

Škyťák při pohledu na ni bezděčně polkl. A nebyl jediný. Mnoho zde sedících hostů určitě udělalo to samé.

Protože pozornost byla až doteď věnována pouze Astrid, málokdo si všiml dvou malých děvčat, která měla prosté šaty, a házely na zem jemně obroušené dračí šupiny. Ty staré a nepohodlné draci rádi odevzdali. Tlamoun je pak v kovárně obrousil, když měl Škyťák práci. Byly všech barev a jako pozadí za dokonalou Astrid se hodily báječně.

Došli k oltáři a Finn Astrid pustil a sedl si na volnou židli vedle Valky, která tam pro něj byla přichystaná. I družičky odstoupily a posadily se. V tento moment tam byli jen Škyťák s Astrid a za nimi tiše stáli jejich draci. Bezzubka se tak ponořil do té sváteční atmosféry, že mu již ani nevadil věnec na hlavě.

„Škyťáku Strašný Tresko třetí, přísaháš, že budeš Astrid Hoffersonovou brát jako svoji, chránit ji v dobách dobrých i zlých a nenecháš na ni nikoho vztáhnout ruku?" Z Tlamounových úst tohle vyznělo opravdu divně.

„Přísahám," odpověděl Škyťák. Jeho ten podivný proslov vůbec nerozhodil. Lidé to asi brali trochu jinak než draci, kteří se po sobě nerozhodně podívali. Žádný z nich ale nechtěl obřad přerušit, tak sklopili pohled a vyčkávali.

„Astrid Hoffersonová, přísaháš, že budeš brát Škyťáka Strašného Tresku třetího jako svého a být mu dobrou ženou a matkou jeho dětí?" Tlamoun se rychle podíval na papírek, kde měl otázky napsané a ujistil se, že vše řekl správně.

„Přísahám," odpověděla Astrid. Měla nutkání vzít Škyťáka za ruku, ale ještě tomu odolala.

„Pak se tedy můžete políbit," řekl Tlamoun a Škyťák s Astrid tak opravdu udělali. Podle Bezzubky to potom byl rozhodně ten nejvášnivější polibek, který u nich kdy viděl. I teď mu připadalo trapné, dívat se na ně, ale vzhledem k okolnostem by bylo trapnější se na ně nedívat.

Dav úžasem vydechl. Bezzubka si mohl představit, jak některé ženy touží po romantické svatbě, jako je tahle. Už jich pár zažil a ženské osazenstvo se při většině chovalo naprosto stejně.

„Pojďte nahoru do Velké síně," pobídl je všechny Škyťák, „je čas na hostinu." Spolu s Astrid se v čele zástupu vydali do horní části vesnice, draci šli za nimi mlčky. Až poté, co se všichni pohodlně usadili v obří hale a jednotlivci chodili přát Astrid se Škyťákem mnoho štěstí, se rozpovídali. Přidal se k nim i Cloudjumper.

„Zítra se odlétá," řekl téměř s nezájmem.

„Jop," odpověděl Bezzubka a pohledem zkoumal číši, která stála před Škyťákem na stole. Cítil, jak vedle něj Stormfly natáhla krk, aby slyšela co nejlépe. Nevěděl, co dělá Rask, ale jak byl obeznámen se sluchem Nočních Běsů, nepotřebovala nijak měnit polohu, aby dokonale slyšela každé slovo.

Cloudjumper si mladšího draka zvědavě prohlížel, až nakonec došel k názoru, který Stormfly hluboce zasáhl.

„Sundej si ten věnec, vypadáš v tom hrozně," nařídil a Bezzubka s radostí poslechl. Květiny skončily v ohni. Nodr zalapal po dechu.

„Vždyť mu to slušelo!" namítl a Cloudjumper nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Neslušelo. Květiny jsou pro samice," oponoval jí Stormcutter a Bezzubka se přidal: „Konečně někdo, kdo se mě tady v té vesnici taky zastane!"

Stormfly se zhluboka nadechla, aby přežila šok, a v té chvíli se Rask pohnula. Beze slova se zvedla a zamířila k východu z Velké síně. Bezzubka se za ní ohlédl, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli zde musí jako svědek zůstat.

Valka sedící na židli před nimi, jeho obavy asi vycítila, protože se obrátila.

„Vaši úlohu svědků převezmu já s Tlamounem. To není něco, co byste mohli vidět," pohladila ho po hlavě a nevynechala ani Stormfly. Na jednu stranu byl Bezzubka velice rád, že nebude muset zažít upevnění svazku, ale zároveň si bude muset najít alternativní místo na spaní. Samozřejmě se po nějakém v týdnu sháněl, ale nakonec ho napadlo jen letět do akademie. Ve Velké síni budou Vikingové pravděpodobně oslavovat až do rána a do stájí se mu nechtělo. I Rask s tímhle menším problémem obeznámili, ale trochu pozdě.

Bezzubka vstal a ještě jednou se podíval na Astrid se Škyťákem. Ti dva se právě něčemu smáli a nevnímali pořádně okolí. Drak by s nimi ještě rád strávil více času, ale tohle byla noc opravdu jen pro ně. Nebylo by na místě jim ji kazit.

„Omluvte mě," obrátil se na Stormfly a Cloudjumpera a zamířil za Rask k východu. Slyšel Stormcutterův tichý smích. Potom se Cloudjumper zabral do rozhovoru se Stormfly, očividně o velice zajímavém tématu

Cestou prošel Noční Běs kolem dračích jezdců. Dvojčata seděla na jedné straně a vedle Rafany měl své místo ještě Eret. Naproti nim seděli Rybinoha se Snoplivcem. Všichni dávali Eretovi nějaké rady a tipy ohledně různých dračích ras a bývalý dračí lovec hltal každé jejich slovo. Tu a tam upili ze svých číší.

Procházejícího Nočního Běsa si nevšimli a hlasitě – stejně jako ostatní Vikingové v síni – si vyměňovali názory. Bezzubka kolem nich v rychlosti prošel.

Až když vyšel ven, uvědomil si, jaké uvnitř bylo dusno a jak to tam zapáchalo. Tady venku byl osvěžující chlad a čerstvý vzduch, který drak opravdu přivítal. Zhluboka se nadechl a zachytil přitom Rasčin pach.

Vydal se po stopě. Ve sněhu za sebou zanechával viditelné stopy. Rask nemohla jít daleko, byl si tím jistý.

Vesnice byla naprosto vylidněná. Nikde nebylo ani živáčka, všichni byli pravděpodobně na hostině.

Možná to bylo i celkem dobře. Draci postávali v osamělých skupinkách, ale bylo jich tam pomálu. Většina jich už určitě spala, na hostině, ačkoliv si to nemuseli uvědomovat, strávili velkou část odpoledne a večera. Teď, když se brzy smrákalo, byla všude tma.

Bezzubka sledoval Rasčin pach. Za těch pár dní ho už dokonale znal a neměl problémy s jeho rozeznáním od ostatních. Rask podle všeho směřovala za Velkou síň, do míst, kde byl perfektní výhled na moře.

Bezzubka se vydal za ní, i když vlastně vůbec nevěděl, jak bude reagovat. Třeba chtěla být jenom chvíli sama. Noční Běs však cítil, že problém musí mít kořeny hlouběji. Už několik dnů se mu zdálo, že se Rask chová trochu jinak. Možná to bylo tím, jak nacházela sama sebe, ale i tak to Bezzubkovi nedalo. Jeho instinkty udeřily a on chtěl vypátrat, co dračici trápí.

Blížil se potichu, když si uvědomil, že zadržuje dech, zhluboka vydechl. Nepotřeboval, aby si Rask myslela, že je nějaký vetřelec. Nemusel být zticha, ale ani nemusel dělat zbytečný rámus.  
Obešel roh Velké síně, odkud byl slyšet zpěv a to, jak různí Vikingové pokřikovali. Bezzubka ale věděl, že za zatáčkou to už nebude tak hlasité. A o kousek dál, v místě, kam se domníval, že Rask šla, to už nebylo slyšet vůbec. Tam byl naprostý klid, perfektní pro myšlení.

Noční Běs se prosmýkl kolem jednoho trámu. Na chvilku se zadíval na obzor, směrem, kterým se nacházel jejich ostrov. Akorát že právem by měl být dvojčat, nebýt jejich předka Magnuse. Potom se to ale vyřešilo a ostrov byl všech dračích jezdců. Ano, a ještě Nočních Terrorů. Bezzubka pochyboval, že se tam v brzké době vrátí.

Jeho čich ho opět nezklamal. Rask seděla na kraji útesu a koukala se na moře, na jehož vlnách se odrážela zář měsíce. Když Bezzubku zaslechla, otočila hlavu a mlčky mu uvolnila místo k sezení. Samec si přisedl a chvilku se jen tak dívali na krajinu. Nakonec však Bezzubka promluvil.

„Něco tě trápí, je to tak?" zeptal se a Rask si pomyslela, že asi musí vypadat opravdu zoufale. _Kdyby tak věděl, kolik věcí mě trápí_ , zasmála se v duchu. Pomalu přikývla.

„Ale to je v pořádku, nechci ti přidělávat starosti," řekla Rask rychle. Bezzubka nadzdvihl obočí.

„Tak tebe něco trápí, ale je to naprosto v pohodě, tam tady budeš chodit a předstírat, že se nic nestalo?" otázal se naštvaně. Bylo od Rask sice pěkné, že mu nechce přidělávat starosti, ale to on byl Alfa a to on se o ni měl postarat. To by udělal, i kdyby Alfou nebyl.

Noční Běs svěsil hlavu.

„Jen že…" nadechla se Rask a Bezzubkovi se zdálo, že trochu přerývavě dýchá.

„Všichni tady jste kamarádi, ale už jste spolu dlouho a bavíte se o věcech, o kterých nemám ani ponětí, že existují. A když mi to musejí vysvětlovat, připadám si jako přítěž," vychrlila ze sebe Rask. Oči se jí už zase trochu leskly.

Bezzubka si nemohl pomoct, potřeboval ji nějak uklidnit. Přikryl ji křídlem a bokem se přitiskl na ten její.

„Už jsem ti jednou říkal, že na Blpu nejsi přítěž," pronesl káravě. Rask se svým křídlem a bokem přitiskla na něj a Bezzubkovi se v hrudi rozlilo příjemné teplo.

„Je tady spoustu draků, kterým musíme vše vysvětlovat, ale brzy zapadnete všichni. Jen to chce čas," uklidňoval ji. Spoustou draků nemyslel pouze draky od Draga, ale všechny z Dračí hory. Bylo jich tolik, že to bude opravdu dlouho, než zapadnou a zvyknou si na Vikingy, ale Bezzubka byl přesvědčen, že to dokážou stejně jako ti, kteří byli v hnízdě Rudé Smrti. Samozřejmě Bezzubka měl jistou nevýhodu pochopit to, protože patřil ke skupině draků oficiálně vycvičených na Blpu a během hodin se Škyťákem se s ním seznámil nejen jako s jezdcem, ale poznal, jací lidé jsou.

Rask se na něj podívala a hlavou se mu otřela o krk. Tyhle hrátky přestávaly být v přátelských mezích. Oba dva si to uvědomovali, ale nic se s tím nepokoušeli udělat. Prostě nechali situaci vyvíjet tak, jak byla.

„Takže neboj, opravdu zapadneš," zopakoval Bezzubka a natáhl zadní nohu, protože mu trochu dřevěněla. Z druhé strany budovy k nim dolehl smích. Průvod už se určitě musel vydat zpátky.  
Rask se podívala na moře.

„Je tady moc pěkně," řekla zasněně. Bezzubka mohl jen souhlasit. Bylo tam opravdu moc příjemně, jediné místo, kde by se mohl cítit lépe, byla jen rokle a Dragon Edge. Trochu se mu stýskalo po zvídavých a většinou hravých Nočních Terrorech. Ovšem některé draky už nechtěl v životě vidět.

„Můžeme tu zůstat přes noc," navrhl Bezzubka, „sice bude zima, ale to by snad nevadilo, ne?" Pozvedl obočí a čekal na odpověď.

„Nebo se můžeme vrátit do Velké síně, ale tam to pravděpodobně bude smrdět alkoholem," zamyslel se starší Noční Běs, „anebo jsou tady ještě stáje."

„Spíme tady," rozhodla Rask a tentokrát jí v modrých očích přeběhly ďábelské jiskřičky, „ale asi mě budeš muset hřát." Byla to trochu zlomyslná výzva, ale Bezzubka se rozhodl ji přijmout.

„Tak lehej," vybídl ji. Aby pravda byla vyřčena, Rask nevěřila, že se k tomu odhodlá, ale byla potěšena, jak se to celé vyvíjelo. Něco uvnitř jí napovídalo, ať pokračuje ve hře. A tak si lehla na zem. Zatřásla se, protože země byla opravdu chladná.

Bezzubka zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vstaň a sleduj mě," nakázal a Rask se opět zvedla. Nutno dodat, že za to byla ráda, když tam už nemusela ležet. V očekávání se na druhého draka podívala.

„To musíš takhle," řekl Bezzubka a ukázal jí, jak se svou slabší plazmou ohřívá zemi. Sníh kolem se rozpustil a zbyla jen zmrzlá tráva, kterou později Bezzubkův plamen zahřál natolik, že i ona rozmrzla. Rask to zkusila po něm. Byla rychlý žák.

Konečně si znovu lehla. Tentokrát to nebylo nepříjemné, protože země byla zahřátá. Bezzubka si lehl vedle ní a ocas obtočil kolem obou. Levé křídlo složil a tím pravým Rask přikryl. Chvilku se jen tak dívali na moře.

„Poletíš zítra s námi nebo zůstáváš?" zeptal se Bezzubka nevinně. Sám si přál, aby Rask letěla s jeho skupinou, ale nemohl ji k ničemu nutit. Většina draků od Draga letěla s ním, protože si u něj připadali více v bezpečí než u Cloudjumpera. Ale kdyby se výpravy nerozdělily, ostrov Rudé Smrti by je všechny nepojmul, zvláště proto, že se po boji zmenšil, když královna narazila do země a způsobila explozi.

„Asi poletím s vámi," odpověděla Rask, „nechce se mi tady zůstávat. Lidi jsou fajn, ale jenom bych překážela. A oni mají své vlastní svátky." Bezzubka uznával, že v tom má celkem pravdu. Tohle bylo vlastně poprvé, co letěl s ostatními, jindy byl na Blpu hlavní atrakcí pro děti. Ovšem jen pokud nebyl nablízku Škyťák. To většinou relaxovali - a jak jinak, bylo to ve vzduchu.

„A se kterou skupinou? Mojí nebo Cloudjumperovou?" zeptal se nedočkavě Bezzubka. Když se Rask rozmýšlela, na chvilku zauvažoval, jestli náhodou nepoletí na Dračí horu. Ale u Cloudjumpera většinou byla nervózní a doufal, že to tak nebude.

„Asi s tvojí," odpověděla Rask, „na Dračí horu se mi moc nechce, zvláště po tom, co jsme našli tu mrtvolu. Navíc bych docela ráda viděla místo, kde vás držela královna."

Bezzubka vydal zvuk podobný smíchu.

„To toho moc neuvidíš. Po bitvě se ostrov zmenšil a je mnohem přívětivější. Sopka ani jeskyně v ní už nejsou k mání. A to je dobře," objasnil.

„Ale stejně Stormfly říkala, že je to tam krásné. Abych pravdu řekl, od bitvy jsem tam nebyl, ani o Snoggletogu."

Rask zvědavě zvedla obočí.

„Proč ne?" zeptala se. Bezzubka jí jen před očima zamával koncem ocasu, aby viděla falešnou ploutev.

„Ale vždyť můžeš létat sám," namítla zmateně. Bezzubka chápal, že to pro ni musí být matoucí.

„Tenkrát jsem mohl pouze se Škyťákem na hřbetě," vysvětlil, „ale když se stal náčelníkem, dal mi tuhle, se kterou mám naprostou volnost, abych mohl létat sám, protože má jiné starosti."

Rask přikývla. Skoro každý večer, když Bezzubka ještě nebyl doma, sledovala mladého Vikinga, jak si rve vlasy. Dokonce jí párkrát vykládal, kolik toho bylo. Matně si pamatovala, že nějakému Škopkovi museli zkontrolovat nohu, protože mu na ni spadl kus Bewilderbeastovy kly. Zapamatovala si to, protože u toho Škyťák vykládal nezměrné nadávky na Draga a jeho Bewilderbeasta. I ona k tomu souhlasně vrčela, protože je nesnášela stejně jako on.

„Tak asi půjdeme spát," navrhl Bezzubka a hlavu si položil na zem. Stále byla pěkně teplá.

„Zítra nás čeká perný den. Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou," řekla Rask a svoji hlavu položila vedle té jeho. Možná u sebe byli až moc blízko, ale jim to nevadilo. Protože si uvědomili, že mají toho druhého opravdu rádi.


	14. Snoggletog

**Nemůžu uvěřit, že přidávám další kapitolu tak brzy. No nic, doufám, že se líbí**

 **I don't own How to train your dragon**

* * *

„Bezzubko!" Jmenovaný Noční Běs se s trhnutím probudil a zamžoural k zatáčce k Velké síni. Jemně dloubl nosem do Rask a ospale se postavil.

Rozešel se směrem, odkud Cloudjumper volal. Jeho hlas by poznal kdekoliv. Než ho ovanul studený ranní vzduch, trochu se potácel, až potom se zcela probudil. Rask teprve zvedla hlavu, když zatáčel.

„Bezzubko!" zavolal Cloudjumper znovu a tentokrát se k němu přidala Stormfly. Noční Běs protočil oči. Vždyť už jdu, pomyslel si vztekle, asi mě nemůžete nechat probudit, co?

Prosmýkl se kolem trámů a vyhnul se kamenům, až seskočil u Velké síně. Většina draků byla shromážděna na návsi, stále se ještě krmili.

„Už je čas," vypustila Stormfly kus dýmu, „všichni jsou vzhůru, čeká se jen na to, až přijdou."

„Tak to bychom je asi neměli nechat čekat," okomentoval to Bezzubka, zaklonil hlavu a zařval.

Draci, kteří tam ještě nebyli, vykoukli a bez protestů se vyhrnuli ven. Mláďata poskakovala mezi nimi a poletovala od jednoho k druhému a kousala do všeho, co se dalo.

Rask vykoukla zpoza Velké síně a připojila se k drtivé většině draků, kteří čekali na další pokyny, i když jim byly udělené Bezzubkou už v týdnu. Pro jistotu je ještě zopakoval.

„Draci z Dračí hory poletí s Cloudjumperem, od královny do starého hnízda a ti od Draga si můžou vybrat," zopakoval Bezzubka velmi stručně již řečené pokyny, „nějaké dotazy?"

Nikdo se neozval, a tak Noční Běs se Stormcutterem vyskočili do vzduchu a rozdělili se. Draci je následovali, v Bezzubkově skupině byli spíše Zipáci, Děsovci a běžné rasy, ta Cloudjumperova byla o trochu pestřejší.

Rozloučili se a Bezzubka zamířil k západu, Cloudjumper k jihu. Draci se rozdělili a obě skupiny se od sebe začaly vzdalovat.

Draci od Draga se drželi vzadu, Bezzubku nijak nepotěšilo, že s nimi letí i Lax. Šedý drak byl úplně poslední a zdálo se, že se s Eldurem, Děsovcem taktéž zachráněným z řad Dragových draků, dobře baví. Rask se držela kus od nich, ale probojovávala si stádem cestu dopředu, za draky z akademie a za Bezzubku.

„Víš, kudy se tam dostaneme, že?" ujišťovala se Stormfly, když vedoucího Nočního Běsa dohnala.

„Stormfly, létal jsem tady kolik let," protočil Bezzubka oči, „myslím, že i po pěti letech dokážu najít cestu na ten zpropadený ostrov."

Stormfly rozhořčeně mávla křídly.

„V tom případě bych ti měla říct, že máš špatný kurs," varovala ho a Bezzubka svoji chybu rychle napravil a kurs srovnal.

„Letěl jsi směrem k Dragon Edge," řekla Flákota, která měla co dělat, aby držela jeho tempo.

„To bude zvykem," pokrčil rameny Bezzubka a ještě víc zatočil, „i když to není špatné místo."

Rask je v tu chvíli dostihla a jen tak letěla vedle Bezzubky a Stormfly.

„Rask, moje milá, co tady děláš?" vyjekl Tesák, protože na vteřinu zavřel oči a najednou tam měl Nočního Běsa.

„Promiň, vyděsila jsem tě?" obrátila hlavu, ale nezpomalila.

„Ne, vůbec ne," odvrátil pohled Děsovec a rozhodl se, že nemá cenu zdržovat se vpředu, tak nechal křídla otevřená a pomalu sestoupal k Fanghookovi, se kterým se začal bavit o tom, jak si bývali Gustav a Snoplivec podobní. Teď, když bylo prvnímu mládenci osmnáct, se chtěli s Fanghookem připojit k ochraně Blpu. Před časem Škyťák rozhodl, že už jsou připraveni zahájit dračí výcvik, a teď ho měli téměř za sebou a chtěli se aktivně podílet na obraně.

„Jak dlouho tam budeme?" zeptala se Rask. Bezzubka nevěděl, jediné, co bylo pozitivní, byla loď, kterou sem Skullcrusher s Tesákem před čtyřmi dny na jeho pokyn dopravili. Na Dračí horu poslali také jednu, aby se draci mohli brzy vrátit. Lodě tam od prvního společného Snoggletogu posílali každý rok, což byl Škyťákův nápad. Všichni s ním nadšeně souhlasili, takže od té doby tam v tuhle dobu bývala jedna z menších lodí, kterou si Vikingové mohli dovolit postrádat.

„Čtyři dny?" odpověděl na otázku neurčitě, „možná týden. Záleží, jak se to vyvede." Stormfly mu to potvrdila.

Bezzubka je vedl vysoko, takže se nemuseli proplétat skalisky, u čehož už pár draků v minulosti zemřelo, když narazili. Starší draci toto jeho počínání ocenili pochvalným vrčením. Koneckonců Bezzubka ty skály sám neměl příliš v oblibě, hlavně když do nich se Škyťákem při zkušebním letu málem narazili. Od té doby se jim snažil vyhýbat, pokud to šlo.

Konečně se před nimi rozprostřel výhled na ostrov. Draci, povzbuzení tím, že byli blízko cíle, zrychlili a Bezzubku předběhli. Protože tam mladý Noční Běs v podstatě neměl co na práci a nebyl unavený, neobtěžoval se ani mávnout křídly. Stejně už bude jen plachtit. A tak ve vzduchu zůstal jen on, Rask a draci od Draga, kteří si vyměňovali rozpačité pohledy.

Pomalu sestupovali. Trvalo jim to ještě hodnou chvíli, než přistáli, to už rychlí jedinci jako Stormfly byli ve svém vlastním chráněném místě a začínali klást vejce. Bezzubka to ještě nikdy neviděl, takže odvrátil pohled a zamířil na druhou stranu ostrova. Bohužel se dračí populace Blpu tak rozrostla, že všude byli draci. Noční Běs znechuceně ohrnul horní pysk a lehl si čelem k moři, aby se nemusel dívat. Připadalo mu to trapné.

„Můžu se přidat?" ozvalo se za ním, „takovéhle scenérie taky nejsou zrovna můj šálek kávy."

Bezzubka se otočil a zavrtěl ocasem. Rask to pojala jako ‚ano' a lehla si vedle něj. Noční Běs měl ale otázku.

„Kávy? Co to je?" zeptal se zvědavě, protože to slovo ještě nikdy neslyšel. Připadalo mu cizí a - co bylo nejdůležitější – neuměl si pod ním nic představit. Rask vykulila oči, ale potom si uvědomila, že draci z Blpu nikdy nebyli tam, kde ona.

„Káva je lidský nápoj z jihu," odpověděla a najednou se zamračila. „Nebo to bylo ze západu?" Nemohla se na tom shodnout, proto frustrovaně zaklonila hlavu a vydechla.

„Už se v tom ztrácím. Byli jsme na tolika místech, že jsem ztratila orientaci. Prostě je to lidský nápoj tmavě hnědé barvy. Myslím, že je docela hořký, protože lidi vždycky dělali takové směšné grimasy, když se ho napili," vzdychla a zkusila udělat podobný výraz, aby tomu Bezzubka nějak porozuměl. Ukázkově se jí to nepovedlo, ale kamaráda alespoň pobavila.

„Chápu," smál se Bezzubka a chtěl se jí zeptat na to, co nového ještě viděla, pokud by jí to nevadilo, ale zatím ho tak zmáhal smích, že na to úplně zapomněl. Rask na tom nebyla o moc lépe.

„Teď je to tady celkem pěkné," řekla, když se konečně oba uklidnili, s pohledem upřeným na pískové pobřeží.

„To ano," vydechl Bezzubka, „ale stejně to tady přináší špatné vzpomínky."

Rask najednou sklopila pohled a předstírala, že něco zkoumá v písku, když Bezzubka opět promluvil: „Dlouho jsme si mysleli, že jsem poslední Noční Běs, než jsme našli tebe."

Dračice se zatvářila překvapeně. Už byla obeznámena s tím, že ona a Bezzubka jsou jediní dva draci tohoto druhu v celé této oblasti, ale slyšet to od toho zdánlivě posledního jedince znělo divně.

„Ale teď už nejsi," namítla. Bezzubka se na ni žlutozelenýma očima podíval.

„Jen mezi námi, někdo rozšířil klepy," vrhl nenávistný pohled na jeden ze vzdálených výběžků, kde podle něj byli Stormfly a Tesák, „o nás dvou, že jsme…"

Hlas se mu zadrhl a nevěděl, jak pokračovat.

„Že jsme… Však víš," odkašlal si nervózně, „takže abychom si to ujasnili…" V ten moment mu zčervenaly uši a tváře mu přímo hořely.

„Mám tě ráda," skočila mu Rask do řeči, rudá barva v kontrastu s jejíma modrýma očima. Tohle byla poslední šance, aby něco řekla. Bezzubka se úlevně usmál.

„Abych pravdu řekl, já tebe taky," vymačkal ze sebe a najednou jako by z něj spadla obrovská tíha.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem tohle vážně řekla," okomentovala poslední momenty Rask a Bezzubka přitakal: „Já taky." Podívali se na sebe a rozesmáli se.

„Takže co to z nás vlastně dělá?" zajímala se samice a samec pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím, řekl bych, že zatím nic," odpověděl a rychle pohledem přelétl krajinu za nimi. Vypadalo to, že všichni draci jsou… ehm… zaměstnáni.

„Neměli bychom to změnit, aby na těch klepech byla aspoň nějaká pravda?" zasmála se Rask nad jeho nakrčeným nosem, když se zase podíval na moře. Za jejich zády se ozývaly skřeky draků.

Bezzubka se zaklonil hlavu a podíval se na pár mráčků na nebi.

„Hm… možná," řekl a posunul tlapy z jednoho místa. Protože na ostrově bývala sopka, byla země stále vyhřívaná a jemu to celkem vadilo.

Rask položila svůj ocas na ten jeho. Bezzubku to zase zaskočilo, protože cítil obě její ploutve, kterými lehce pohybovala. Bylo to úžasné, jako by měl zase obě ocasní ploutve.

A pak… pak přitiskl svůj nos na ten její. V dračím světě to byl ekvivalent polibku. Rask se nejdříve rozšířily oči překvapením, ale potom je slastně zavřela a jen si to vychutnávala.

„To bylo… báječné," vydechla, když se na sebe opět podívalo. Nezasvěcenému by mohlo připadat, že neexistují žádní Noční Běsi, ale Rudí Běsi, takhle tak oba vypadali.

„Promiň," omlouval se Bezzubka. Chtěl jí nějak šetrně vysvětlit, že to byl instinkt, ale nenacházel vhodná slova.

Rask se k němu přitulila a zavřela oči. Cítila se v bezpečí, že konečně našla místo.

Ani si neuvědomila, že usnula. Bezzubka měl příjemně teplé šupiny a ty jí k tomu dopomohly. Starší Noční Běs ji celou dobu chránil. Bylo odpoledne a Bezzubka jen tak podřimoval. Vypadalo to, že ostatní draci mají spoustu práce s mláďaty. Neopustí hnízdo dřív než zítra, takže oba Noční Běsi měli dostatek soukromí, pokud by se nenašel nějaký drak od Draga nebo někdo, kdo by sem náhodou šel lovit ryby.

Když se Rask probudila, Bezzubka byl vzhůru a rozhlížel se po obzoru. Dračice zůstala v pozici, ve které byla, a sledovala ho. Muselo se mu stýskat po Blpu. Nedovedla si představit, jak by sem ona nedokázala létat každý rok, ale chápala Bezzubkovy důvody. Sama se také nechtěla vracet k Dragovým lodím. Něco podobného to muselo být i s Bezzubkou, jen s tím rozdílem, že jeho vzpomínka byla starší. Rask si však uvědomovala, že i staré vzpomínky mohou lámat srdce a otevírat rány.

„Bezzubko?" zašeptala potichu. Noční Běs obrátil hlavu a podíval se na ni.

„Hm?" zabručel, ale ne nevrle.

„Nepůjdeme se projít?" nadhodila Rask a brzy už oba vstávali. Bezzubka si protáhl zadní nohy a švihl ocasem. Rask dělala to samé, protože po několika hodinách v jedné pozici byla ztuhlá.

Pomalu šli po pobřeží a tlapy se jim bořily do písku. Draci tady moc nebyli, jen několik, co jich letělo nalovit ryby pro mladé. Zakrátko se písčitá pláž změnila na kamenitou a Bezzubku zachvátily nepříjemné vzpomínky na vikinskou loď, na které je měl dovést právě sem - a což také udělal, vzhledem k tomu, že neměl zrovna moc na výběr. Ale to Rask nemusela vědět. Někdy jí to poví.

Ušli už pořádný kus a Bezzubka tušil, že se dostávají k pramenům, kde se mláďata líhla. Tam se pobřeží měnilo v menší skálu, takže museli vyskočit nahoru. Rask se rozhlédla a obdivně vydechla. Hemžilo se to tam draky různých barev a velikostí, ale největší pozornost přitáhli ti malí drobečci, kteří ke svým matkám hladově natahovali krčky.

Jeden Nodr pobíhal sem a tam, svých pět mláďat nestíhal krmit. Bezzubka se vrhl do laguny, kde uviděl pěknou rybu. Nemohl ho přece nechat se trápit. Zuby rybu chytil a položil ji Nodrovi k nohám. Ten vděčně zaskřehotal, vzal ji do tlamy a zamířil opět k mláďatům, která se na jídlo lačně vrhla.

„Rád pomáháš?" zeptala se Rask, když se k ní opět připojil. Šli přes skaliska, a co chvíli se zastavili, aby obdivovali mláďata. Tady Nodři, támhle zase malí Děsovci, Zipáci… Bylo jich tu požehnaně, že si Bezzubka začínal říkat, jak se na Blp za pár let vlastně vejdou.

„Bezzubko! Tak tady jsi! A Rask! Jdete nám pomoct?" vyskočila na ně Stormfly zpoza skály, až se Bezzubkovi zdálo, že možná leknutím přišel o pár šupin na hřbetě.

„Klidně si je i adoptuju, jenom mě takhle neděs!" zavyl Bezzubka a nakoukl Nodrovi přes rameno.

„Potomek smrti a blesku," zakroutila hlavou Stormfly, „nechápu, jak tě tak mohli pojmenovat." Ustoupila, aby si i Rask mohla prohlédnout tři malé Nodry, kteří se jako ostatní dožadovali potravy. Stormfly jim vyhověla, ale jen po troškách, aby jí stále něco zbylo. Opodál byl Tesák se dvěma mláďaty a Flákota odpočívala nedaleko.

Nodří mláďata byla ve třech různých barvách. Tyrkysový sameček, kterého Stormfly pojmenovala Nezbleu, světle fialová samička se světlou značkou na čele, která trochu připomínala měsíc, dostala jméno Mwezi a potom tady byl zelenomodrý sameček, Razhir. Vypadali opravdu roztomile, ale opak byl pravdou.

Rask i Bezzubka zůstali a měli se co ohánět. Alespoň úspěšně zahnali nudu, když seskakovali k pobřeží a brodili se vodou, aby nachytali ryby. Rask je donášela hlavně Stormfly, ale Bezzubka myslel i na ostatní draky z akademie a cesty s jídlem rozděloval poctivě. Jenže pokaždé, když nachytali pěknou várku, než se vrátili, ryby byly v žaludku - buďto mláďat, nebo dokonce rodičů.

Nakonec byli rádi, že mláďata večer usnula. Tolik hladových krků ještě Rask nezažila. Stormfly se jemně usmála.

„Pořádná makačka," poznamenala a lehla si k Nezbleuovi, Mwezi a Razhirovi a přikryla je svým křídlem. Bezzubka na ni vyplázl jazyk.

„Ty máš co říkat, opravdu. Tys neskákala sem a tam a nenosila ryby. A abys hned potom zjistila, že jsou hned všechny pryč," stěžoval si Bezzubka, ale nemyslel to nijak zle. Vlastně ji chtěl jenom pošťuchovat.

„Zítra to bude lepší," ujistila ho Stormfly, „to už nebudou tak hladoví." Podívala se na Nočního Běsa a v očích se jí blýsklo.

„Ale nechceš si to náhodou vynahradit? Z dětství si nic nepamatuješ, nechceš?" Nadzvedla křídlo. Bezzubka ihned zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, myslím, že mámu mi dělat nemusíš," řekl a Stormfly vypustila dým ve stylu vyhrála jsem. Rask se obrátila a ještě jednou seskočila dolů k pobřeží, aby si sama nachytala ryby k večeři. Bezzubka mávl ocasem a při pohledu na ni, jak vytahuje z moře jednu macatou tresku, mu zakručelo v břiše. Stormfly se uvelebila u svých mláďat a také zavřela oči. Po dlouhém dni byla unavená.

Bezzubka se vydal o kousek dál, protože při nejbližším výběžku už nebyly žádné ryby. Všechny se vylekaly a odpluly. Noční Běs by musel zajít dál do vody, a to se mu zrovna teď nechtělo. A tak nechal Rask, ať se plácá daleko od břehu, a vyšel hledat místo, kde by si dal večeři.

Ušel několik kroků a uvědomil si, že je vlastně moc líný (nebo unavený), aby šel dál. Podíval se na Rask, která už očividně byla po večeři a vracela se zpátky, a povzdechl si. Buďto půjde do vody, nebo nebude jíst. A ačkoliv byl opravdu děsně unavený, vybral si první možnost. Raději tu, dokud mu draci shánějící potravu pro své mladé nevyloví celé moře.

Jak se mu celé odpoledne dařilo, teď se nějak nevedlo. Když Bezzubka, naprosto znavený a přející si uložit se ke spánku, vylezl z moře, měl chycené jen tři malé ryby. Ty spolknul všechny najednou a stále to bylo málo. Rozhodl se, že to nechá plavat a skočil na skálu, kde vedle Stormfly a jejích mláďat odpočívala Rask. I ona už měla pevně zavřené oči a pravidelně oddechovala.

„Tak hádám, že dobrou noc," vydechl Bezzubka a lehl si vedle ní. Jakmile to udělal, zavřel oči a v minutě spal jako dřevo.

Ráno se snad ještě nikdy nevzbudil tak, že ho něco tahalo za ucho. Dobře, tahalo je slabé slovo. Cítil se, jako by mu to ucho mělo upadnout, už ho vůbec necítil.

Otevřel oko, aby zjistil, že je ještě tma. To by v zimním období nebylo nic zvláštního, ale i jeho vnitřní hodiny mu říkaly, že ještě není čas vstávat. Jako Alfa byl už zvyklý na časné vstávání a kontroly vesnice, ale tohle… Tohle bylo opravdu moc brzo.

Potřásl hlavou a shodil malého výtržníka na zem. Nebyl překvapený, když viděl zelenomodrého Razhira, jak se sbírá ze země. Stormfly by si líp měla hlídat děti, pomyslel si nevrle a chvilku zápasil s myšlenkou, že by samici probudil, aby jí řádně vysvětlil, že si má mláďata hlídat, ale nakonec se s povzdechem sklonil hlavu k malému Nodrovi.

„Tak co bys hrál, huh?" trochu na něj frkl a mládě zakrákalo. Bezzubka ztuhnul, protože zvuk se rozléhal ztichlou krajinou. Byl si jistý, že tohle minimálně vzbudí polovinu ostrova. Neměl pravdu – naštěstí.

Razhir ještě neuměl mluvit, místo toho vyskočil Bezzubkovi na hřbet.

„Takže pony jízda?" usmál se Noční Běs a pomalu vstal. Cítil, jak se mládě usadilo v dolíku na jeho hřbetě – přesně mezi křídly.

Razhir vzrušeně krákal, když se starší drak rozešel. Užíval si to, i když Bezzubka šel pomalu, aby nespadl. Obešel několikrát spící Stormfly i Rask. Chtěl zůstat blízko nich, protože kdyby se Nodr probudil a nevěděl, kde je jeho mládě, nemusela by z toho vyjít příjemná zkušenost.

Potom si lehl zpátky na zem a čekal, že mládě seskočí, ale ono se zobákem zakouslo do jednoho jeho ostnu na hřbetě.

„Ale no tak!" zaprosil Bezzubka a Razhir se na něj podíval svýma velkýma, nevinnýma očima. Noční Běs zaklonil hlavu.

„To pochytil od tebe," ozvalo se kousek od něj. Stormfly už byla vzhůru a pozorovala jejich interakci. Bezzubka si odfrkl.

„Nepamatuju si, že bych jim dával rady na nevinný výraz," odpověděl, „ti se s ním už narodili."

Stormfly se uculila a odkryla zbývající mláďata. Rychle udělala několik kroků, vzala Razhira do tlamy a položila ho k ostatním.

„Děti," sklonila se k nim, „co říkáte na dobrou snídani, když chytíte tohohle Nočního Běsa?" Zobákem namířila na Bezzubku a ten pochopil, že by měl utíkat. Nodří mláďata, ač se to nezdálo, dokázala být rychlá.

Nezbleu, Razhir i Mwezi nadšeně zavřeštěli, čímž probudili osazenstvo kolem, a rozběhli se k Bezzubkovi. Ten na nic nečekal a s rychlostí blesku se zvedl a pelášil pryč. Ne tak pomalu, aby ho dostihli, ale rychle rozhodně ano.

Vzhledem k tomu, že nadšené vřeštění Nodřích mláďat by probudilo i mrtvého, dospělí draci se začali probouzet a jejich mláďata se chtěla připojit ke skupinové hře. Samice se rozplývaly, jak je Bezzubka hodný, že si s nimi tak hezky hraje, a s radostí mláďata pustily, aby si pěkně pohrál i s nimi.

„Ale ne!" křikl Bezzubka, když se mláďata dostala do jeho zorného pole. Celý ostrov už byl vzhůru, a kdyby draci chtěli ještě spát, nepovedlo by se jim to. Alfa s mláďaty dělali příliš mnoho rámusu.

Noční Běs zahnul za skálu. Ale ani tady nebyl před malými draky v bezpečí. Ti malí rošťáci si našli cestu až sem. Přišli z obou stran. Bezzubka protočil oči.

Vyskočil směrem, kde bylo poslední volné místo. Napadlo ho, že by mohl využít křídla, ale to by bylo vůči mláďatům nefér.

V nejužším místě se na něj mladí draci doslova sesypali. Zezadu ho kousali do ocasu. Bylo jich hrozně moc, a tak ho přibrzdili, což umožnilo těm vepředu na něj skočit.

Po včerejším krmení nebyla mláďata zrovna nejlehčí a v takovém počtu Bezzubku úplně povalili. Mohl být jen rád, že neklovali a nepoužívali drápy, jen na něm stáli, seděli a vzrušeně vrčeli, krákali a skřehotali.

„To už stačí," zavolala na svá mláďata Flákota. Malí Garvani ale ještě nebyli s Bezzubkou hotoví a Noční Běs je nechtěl shodit. Hlavu si položil na vyhřátou zem a jen vnímal váhu všech malých výtržníků.

Nezbleu – aspoň si myslel, že je to on – seskočil a vítězně před ním zařval.

Flákota s Bezzubkou asi jako jediná soucítila, protože přišla až k němu a na své mladé nelítostně zařvala, ať jdou zpátky a nechají ho na pokoji. Po tomhle se zdálo, že se slitovali i ostatní rodiče a přišli si pro svá mláďata.

Rask přišla s nimi a jen se smála. Bezzubka zůstal ležet, i když už byla všechna mláďata pryč. Potřeboval tělu ulevit.

„Ty by ses smála?" zvedl obočí na dračici.

„Promiň," omlouvala se, „jen že to bylo tak roztomilé!"

Bezzubka protáhl zadní nohu. Přitom se mu zdálo, že mu křupla nějaká kost, ale když se později postavil na všechny čtyři, všechno bylo v pořádku.

„Jestli se ti to zdálo tak rozkošné, tak se můžeš příště připojit," řekl a švihl ocasem. Rask se zašklebila.

„Klidně," pleskla svým ocasem přes ten jeho.

Bezzubka se vítězně zašklebil. A pak zvedl hlavu a křikl na mláďata: „Tady máte další oběť!"

Malí dráčci vzrušeně zakřičeli a ignorujíc své rodiče se rozletěli za oběma Nočními Běsi. Rask ztuhla.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptala se zděšeně. Bezzubka se podíval za ni a vyhodnocoval, kolik mají času, než tady budou první mláďata.

„Chtěla jsi roztomilou podívanou," odpověděl a do tlamy se zataženými zuby chytil její ocas.

„Pběž!" vyzval ji trochu neohrabaně, protože s ocasem v tlamě nemohl pořádně mluvit. Rask na nic neváhala a rozběhla se s ním v patách. Když se konečně rozhýbali, pustil její ocas, aby měl větší volnost.

Mláďata si to vychutnávala stejně jako oni. Co pro Bezzubku začalo jako peklo, nyní bylo trochu příjemnější, když nebyl sám, koho honili. Začal se nekontrolovatelně smát a jeho nálada nakazila i Rask.

Běželi bok po boku, než si mláďata nadběhla z druhé strany a obklíčila je. Byly jich stovky.

Noční Běsi, když viděli, že není žádné únikové cesty, se zastavili. Bezzubka jen stál, Rask se možná pokusila vycouvat, ale ve výsledku to dopadlo všechno stejně.

Větší z Nočních Běsů se stále smál, když ho už podruhé váha mláďat přirazila k zemi. Na jeho čele stál s hrdě napjatou hrudí Razhir a Bezzubka si pomyslel, že ten asi bude po matce. Stormfly měla taky takovou soutěživou povahu a někdy mu vadilo, že chce být ve všem nejlepší. On se většinou nemusel ani snažit a letět co nejpomaleji a stejně byl první.

Rask zůstala na zemi hned vedle něho. Mwezi byla taky pravděpodobně po Stormfly, protože zabrala její hlavu a vítězně krákala.

„Tohle byl tvůj skvělý nápad?" zasípala Rask, ale Bezzubka neodpovídal. Pár Garvanů si mu sedlo na čumák a Noční Běs zatnul zuby, když mu ho skřípli.

Všechna mláďata se vítězně šklebila a pravděpodobně si neuvědomovala, že právě šikanují svého budoucího Alfu. I když si ten drak s nimi pěkně hrál, dráčci nevěděli, že mu nemají ubližovat. Bezzubka si řekl, že bude muset matkám říct, aby je krotily. Tedy za předpokladu, že někdy vstane.

Rask byla rozpláclá na zemi a mohla jen sledovat dění. Někdy měla chuť Bezzubku zabít, a to hodně bolestivě. A pomalu. Věděla, že ji to zase přejde, a ve skutečnosti byla ráda, že má druhý drak v jistém rozmezí smysl pro humor.

„Snídaně!" zavolala Stormfly zdálky. A jako by toto slovo bylo magickým zaklínadlem pro všechny malé rošťáky, seskočili ze svých vězňů a začali se pro změnu hnát zase zpátky. Bezzubka měl jisté podezření, že žádnou snídani nedostanou, ale v tenhle moment mu to bylo upřímně jedno. Narovnal se a packou si začal mnout nos.

Rask zůstala ještě chvilku na zemi. Všechny čtyři nohy měla rozpláclé a nevykazovala žádné známky aktivity. Její oči ale živě monitorovaly okolí.

„Ten skvělý nápad jsem si představoval trošku jinak," přiznal Bezzubka pravdivě a kývl na Stormfly, která měla Razhira, Nezbleua a Mwezi pod kontrolou a čekala, až jí Bezzubka potvrdí, že jsou s Rask v pořádku. Když pokýval hlavou, sklonila se k zelenomodrému mláděti a postrčila ho směrem k hnízdu.

„Já taky," řekla Rask a konečně se zvedla.

„Ta mláďata jsou hrozně energická," povzdechla si a sklopila bezradně uši.

„Tys nebyla jiná," uculil se Noční Běs vědoucně, „pravděpodobně ještě horší."

Rask do něj tlapou dloubla.

„Tys musel být taky pěkné kvítko, tak nemluv jen o mně," řekla drze a Bezzubka přimhouřil oči.

„Já byl svatoušek," prohlásil pevně a hrál uraženého. Zavřel oči a zvedl hlavu. Ocas si obtočil kolem těla.

Rask k němu přišla a hlavou se mu otřela o krk.

„Ale no tak," zašeptala, „já to tak nemyslela."

Bezzubka uskočil z jejího dosahu.

„Máš náladu ještě na jednu honičku?" zeptal se hravě. Rask neodpověděla, jen skočila směrem k němu a další šílený běh započal. Tentokrát už Bezzubka využíval plné rychlosti, ostrých zatáček a pomáhal si křídly.

Ze skály seskočil na pobřeží, kde byla malá šance, že by je někdo viděl. Navíc hladová mláďata byla teď u svých matek, ale stále tady bylo reálné nebezpečí, že kdyby je viděla, připojila by se k Rask a podruhé by Stormfly a Flákota nemusely být tak shovívavé.

S ostrovem, jak se ukázalo, nebyl tak obeznámen, jak si původně myslel. Zničehonic se před ním objevila skála zasahující až do moře. Bezzubka zpomalil. O tom kusu horniny netušil, že tam je. Zmateně se začal rozhlížet, jak by se jí mohl vyhnout, aniž by vyskočil nahoru. Rask za ním se rychle blížila.

Nakonec se Bezzubka vrhl do moře. Voda byla studená, ale po noci na ostrově vyhřívaném termálními prameny to byla příjemná změna. Noční Běs začal plavat. Jeho styl zpočátku vypadal jako skoky splašené antilopy, ale potom už nedosahoval na dno.

Rask byla kupodivu lepší plavec než on. Možná za to mohl fakt, že spoustu let žila na lodi. A lodě, jak je dobře známo, jsou většinou na otevřeném moři, takže špatní plavci nebo dokonce neplavci nejsou na palubě vítáni. Anebo byly samice Nočních Běsů šťastnější na všechny vlastnosti.

Bezzubka si toho samozřejmě všiml - když ho chytila a potopila. Větší drak se najednou ocitl pod vodou a hladina se za ním zavřela. Na chvilku začal panikařit, ale rychle si vzpomněl, že draci dokážou být pod vodou velice dlouho. Někteří i dýchat. Takže se uvolnil, ale nechat se táhnout ke dnu se mu taky moc nelíbilo.

Se značnými obtížemi se přetočil. Na souši to bylo mnohem lehčí. Teď mohl vidět Rask, taky celou pod vodou, jak se vítězoslavně šklebí. Bezzubka vypustil kus vzduchu a vytvořil bublinu, která samici proletěla kolem obličeje a nahoru ke hladině.

Rask už asi nebavila honička, ale něco jiného. Lehla si na něj a čekala, než spadnou až úplně ke dnu, což se stalo až po značné chvíli, kdy musela několikrát přitlačit na Bezzubkovo citlivé břicho. Draci mají totiž lehké kosti a přirozeně je to nadnáší. Bezzubka cítil, jak se mu nějaký korál zarývá do zad. Tady dole byly kameny pokryté slizovitou hmotou.

Dračice na něm stále nic nedělala. Možná chtěla vidět, jak dlouho vydrží pod vodou. Potom si málem dal v duchu facku. To byla blbost. Každý vydrží tady dole jinak dlouho a navíc se už zase začínal vznášet nahoru. Rask opět zatlačila na jeho břicho, aby ho udržela dole.

Co-chceš-dělat? naznačil Bezzubka němými pohyby rty a Rask mu stejně naznačila, že můžou pozorovat ryby. Nebo je lovit.

Bezzubkovi svitlo a naznačil: Tak jdeme chytit snídani.

Po tomto z něj dračice konečně slezla a oba začali plavat směrem od pobřeží. Čím dál budou, tím víc ryb tam bude čekat. A oni si vychutnají pořádnou snídani.

To dopoledne si opravdu užili. Jak to začalo ráno špatně s honičkou, se potom obrátilo v zábavu, když se Noční Běsi honili mezi korály, sem tam chytili nějakou nebohou svačinku a osvěžovali se ve vodě. Rask plavala naprosto dokonale a Bezzubku naučila pár způsobům, jak plavat rychleji.

Nakonec vylezli z vody a hodnou dobu se vyhřívali na pláži. Rask ležela na břiše, zatímco Bezzubka na zádech. Užívali si slabého zimního sluníčka, zatímco to spolu s prameny pod ostrovem je vysoušelo. Ještě odpoledne měl Bezzubka na šupinách zaschlou sůl.

Rask se kolem oběda omluvila, že se půjde podívat na mláďata jednoho Zipáka, se kterým se seznámila v průběhu pobytu na Blpu, a odběhla. Ještě stačila Bezzubku plesknout ocasem po čumáku.

Noční Běs se cítil trochu osamělý, když odešla. Vstal a zkusil se projít, ale všude viděl jen dračice a draky, jak se starostlivě starají o svá mláďata a o nic jiného se nezajímají. Bezzubku dočista zaplavila osamělost, až si říkal, jak to vlastně zvládl přežít všechny ty roky zpátky.

 _Protože jsi měl Škyťáka,_ posmíval se mu temný hlas Alfa strany. Už ho moc neslýchal, ale když ano, byla to perla. Bohužel, z devadesáti devíti procent to byla perla pravdivá _. A byl jsi na Blpu_ , dodal hlas. Bezzubka si smutně uvědomoval, že je to pravda. Ale teď, když je Alfa, by měl cestovat s ostatními. Co kdyby ho náhodou potřebovali?

Když se blížil ke Stormflyinu narychlo postavenému hnízdu, řekl si, že by si mohl odpočinout. Nebo… Napadl ho ještě lepší nápad. Mohl by se proletět. Potřeboval by si protáhnout křídla. Navíc nemohl zůstat na zemi tak dlouho, když mu svoboda byla jednou odebrána. Nechtěl zůstávat na zemi.

Vyskočil do vzduchu a ovanul ho svěží větřík. Bezzubka blaženě zavřel oči. Volné kusy zaschlé soli vítr odnesl a na šupinách zůstaly už jen ty opravdu zaschlé. Noční Běs měl v plánu párkrát obletět kolem ostrova, aby se uvolnil, ale sotva urazil pár metrů, zezdola se ozval zmatený křik.

Bezzubka se taktéž zmateně podíval dolů. Nechápal, co se to tam děje, ale záhy pochopil. Měl chuť se praštit. Ovšemže se nemohl proletět, byl Alfa, a když se vznesl do vzduchu, začínal tím migraci zpátky. Garvaní mláďata se dole pokoušela vzlétnout a jejich matky je postrkovaly kupředu.

Noční Běs si řekl, že by se asi měl vrátit na zem, aby situaci objasnil všem drakům.

Dosedl na tvrdou skálu a klidně řekl: „Není důvod k časnému návratu." Snažil se mluvit nějak formálně, ale draci jeho náhlý vzlet nechápali. Bezzubka si povzdechl.

„Chtěl jsem se jenom podívat, jestli je kolem ostrova všechno v pořádku," vysvětlil. Nebyla to tak úplně pravda, ale to draci nevěděli. A vlastně ani nemuseli vědět. Navíc, když to teď vyslovil, uvědomil si, že by to nebyl špatný nápad. Ostrov byl sice bezpečný a mohl ho najít jenom drak, stáda se mu dokonce vyhýbala, jelikož stále žili v domnění, že zde přebývá tyranská královna, ale nikdy nebylo špatné se jít podívat.

„V tom případě jste nám to mohl říct," řekla naštvaně jedna samice Děsovce, ale zachovávala si určité meze. Dokonce ani nepoužila výraz Alfa, přestože mu vykala. To bylo dobře, protože si byl Bezzubka jistý, že Rask tady taky někde bude. Při pomyšlení, jak málo by stačilo k tomu, aby se všechno pokazilo, se mu sevřely útroby.

„Nechtěl sem vás vyrušovat, Nax," podíval se Děsovci přímo do očí a on trochu couvl, „máte spoustu práce s mláďaty, ale já žádné nemám."

Nax, temně rudý drak, se začervenala. Všichni věděli, proč Bezzubka nemá žádné mládě. I ona to věděla, ačkoliv žila dlouho jinde a neodvažovala se přijít k lidem.

„To je v pořádku," sklopila podřízeně hlavu, „omlouvám se." Bezzubka kývl hlavou na znamení, že omluvu přijímá.

„Až bude čas k návratu, řeknu vám to," slíbil a draci rozpačitě přikývli. Asi se styděli za to, že si hned neuvědomili, že jde jen o kontrolu ostrova a okolí.

Bezzubka se vznesl do vzduchu. Mohl vidět, jak se draci rozcházejí, jen Stormfly s Tesákem po něm závistivě pokukují. Určitě je mrzelo, že nejdou taky, ale naštěstí měli dost rozumu, aby se za ním nepustili.

Vyrazil kolem pobřeží, než se vedle něj mihl temný stín.

„Šla ses taky proletět?" zeptal se, protože už věděl, že Rask na zemi dlouho nevydrží.

„Můžu s tebou?" zeptala se dračice a Bezzubka v ten moment už kýval hlavou na souhlas.

Letěli mlčky a drželi se v linii u pobřeží. Rask k němu letěla blíž, zatímco Bezzubka si dovolil vzdálit se o hodný kus dál.

Nic zvláštního se neobjevilo a už chtěli letět zpátky, když Rask na Bezzubku dopředu křikla: „Co je tamto?"

Větší Noční Běs zpomalil a nechal ji, aby ho dostihla. Rozhlížel se po horizontu, až našel objekt, který měla dračice na mysli. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že to je loď.

„Poleť za mnou. Tiše," řekl Bezzubka a vyletěl výš. Potřeboval dobrý výhled a nad zády mraky, aby se v případě potřeby mohl schovat. Rask by ho mohla následovat.

Zdálky to vypadalo jako neškodné plavidlo, ale když se oba draci přiblížili, bylo vidět, jak zdevastovaná loď opravdu je. Nebyla to malá obchodní bárka, ale plavidlo obřích rozměrů. Bezzubka z toho měl špatný pocit.

„Podívej!" špitla Rask. Noční Běs věděl, co myslí, a jeho špatné tušení to ještě prohloubilo. Záď lodi byla rozervaná na kusy, zbyly jen třísky. Při bližším pohledu bylo vidět, že ve vodě kolem plavou prkna.

„Co se to tu stalo?" zeptala se zděšeně Rask. Bezzubka jí nechtěl odpovědět, jen nasucho polkl.

Byli už téměř kolmo nad lodí, ale on neviděl žádnou posádku. To bylo divné. Navíc se nezdálo, že by tam byly nějaké zbraně. Bezzubka se obrátil na Rask a zašeptal: „Myslím, že můžeme přistát. Dávej pozor." Dračice kývla a začala se spouštět za ním.

Loď byla na první pohled opuštěná a Bezzubka na chvilku zaváhal, jestli je trosky vůbec unesou. Raději věřil, že ano.

Opravdu je unesla. Jako každé plavidlo se zakymácela a Bezzubka zvedl čenich. Když nasál pach, přimhouřil oči. Byl tady.

Rask si toho pachu očividně taky všimla. Přikrčila se a zavrčela.

„Je to Dragův Bewilderbeast," řekl Bezzubka, „to znamená, že na téhle lodi museli být draci."

„A pokud ano, tak už tady nejsou," dodala Rask a přistoupila blíž k Bezzubkovi.

„Není tady žádná posádka," prohodila, „ale nemohli plout sami. Buďto jsou mrtví nebo skočili přes palubu."

„A v tom případě by byli mrtví taky, když je tady takhle ledová voda," přihodil větší Noční Běs. Rask přitakala.

Bezzubka se pomalu rozešel k rozmlácené zádi. Pach Bewilderbeasta byl nepříjemný, ale slábl. Musel tady být už před několika dny. Menší drak ho následoval se zubama vyceněnýma a sklopenýma ušima. Pohledem monitoroval okolí.

„Můžeš klidně letět zpátky," připomenul Bezzubka, „pokud ti to tady přináší špatné vzpomínky, nemusíš tu být." Rask na chvilku přestala vrčet a zvedla hlavu.

„Moc bych chtěla zmizet," řekla, „ale pokud byl tady, znamená to, že je blízko Blpu, a je naší povinností oznámit to Alfovi." Bezzubka kývl. Její rozhodnutí chápal. Navíc bylo lepší, kdyby tady byli dva, pro případ náhlého nebezpečí - i když tady na lodi pravděpodobně nebylo. Nebyli si tím ale stoprocentně jistí. Potřebovali to vědět s přesností.

„Pravda," přitakal Bezzubka, „tohle je moc blízko Blpu. Máme teorii, že se snaží znovu sehnat armádu, aby na něj znovu vytáhl - a tentokrát porazil."

Rask zastříhala ušima, ale potom je hned zase sklopila. Moře bylo klidné, ale i sebemenší vlnky vnímala jako pohyby, které je nutno zaregistrovat.

Bezzubka se znovu přikrčil a mířil k zádi. Opatrně našlápl na prasklé prkno a to pod ním zaskřípalo. Rask chytře počkala, dokud kritický úsek nepřešel, a potom šla za ním. Nebylo moudré skákat nebo dokonce letět.

Oba Noční Běsi se tiše přiblížili k prvním rozlámaným kusům. Bezzubka opatrně sklonil hlavu a pomalu se podíval do útrob lodi. Všude bylo temno, ale on mohl vidět, že tam jsou rozbité klece. To se mu nelíbilo.

„Tahle loď asi patřila lovcům," sdělil Rask, která čekala nahoře. Nepotřeboval její potvrzení, že ani ona z toho není nadšená.

„Jdu dolů," oznámil a seskočil. Prkna pod ním zapraskala, ale nezdálo se, že by nějak hrozivě povolila. Bezzubka se rozhlédl po místnosti a hledal nějaké pasti.

„Můžeš," zavolal nahoru na Rask, když se ujistil, že tady žádné nebezpečí opravdu nehrozí.

Místnost byla spoře osvětlená, na záchytných obručích, které zbyly v dálce na stěně, musely viset pochodně, které ji normálně osvětlovaly. Jinak byla ponořená úplně do tmy. V rohu byla jedna zavřená klec. Jako jediná nebyla rozbitá, pravděpodobně proto, že tam v době napadení nebyl žádný drak. Ty ostatní klece vypadaly, že jsou vyrobené z materiálu, který draci nemohli rozbít. Bezzubka si vzpomněl na jednu z Johannových lodí, Reapera, kde byly podobné klece. Tady na lodi musely být vyrobeny ze stejného materiálu.

Rask, která seskočila za ním, slyšitelně zalapal po dechu. Ten pohled ji musel hodně vyděsit. Bezzubka opatrně popošel dál do útrob. Potvrdilo se, že v temné lodi nikdo nebyl. Posádka pravděpodobně vyskočila do moře nebo spustila záchranné čluny. Alespoň tedy měli šanci na přežití.

Bezzubka se vrátil k Rask. Ta neměla tolik odvahy, aby ho následovala dovnitř, raději zůstala tam, kde ještě bylo světlo. I tak to od ní bylo velmi odvážné, vůbec vstoupit na tu loď. Na takovéhle plavidla musela mít špatné vzpomínky.

„Nikdo tady není," švihl Bezzubka ocasem. Chtěl odsud vypadnout, ale nejdřív potřeboval zjistit, jak je to dlouho, co tady Bewilderbeast byl. Nerad by ho potkal. Začínal uvažovat, že draky zavede do bezpečí na Blp, než se sem vrátí. Otočil se k Rask.

„Mohla bys sem přivést Stormfly?" požádal ji a dračice kývla.

„Jako by se stalo," odpověděla a vystrčila hlavu na palubu. Stále to tam bylo ponuré, ale snad ne nebezpečné. Když to Bezzubka prověřil dole, nemusely být žádné pasti ani nahoře. Nebo byly, ale dobře schované.

Starší drak vyskočil na palubu za ní. To už se Rask odlepila od povrchu a rychle zamířila zpět k dračímu ostrovu. Bezzubka se odvrátil a začal čichat ve vzduchu.

Opravdu nemohl určit, jak je to dlouho od návštěvy Dragova zákeřného mazlíčka. Věděl jen, že nanejvýš pár dní. Měl sice dobrý čich, ale netušil, kterým směrem se obří drak vydal, ani kolik draků s sebou měl. Všechno to byly velké otazníky, které mohla vyřešit Stormfly jako zástupce draků stopařů.

Bezzubka vzdal pokus o určení všeho možného a začal se porozhlížet po lodi. Plavidlo to bylo vskutku enormní. Dojem kazil fakt, že to byla loď lovců draků a měla na přídi několik vrhacích strojů. Ani v jednom nebyla síť, Bezzubka si domyslel, že je vyčerpali při pokusu zbavit se Bewilderbeasta.

Plachty dole byly rozervané a cáry látky volně visely z větších kusů. Až nahoře byla plachta kompletní, ale ani tak se nedalo poznat, z jakého kmene lovci byli. Pokud byli vůbec z nějakého kmene. A jestliže byli, nemusel to být jeden z těch Chuligánům známým.

Noční Běs se tlapami opřel o zábradlí a zkontroloval, zda není loď poškozená někde na přídi. Tam nebyla žádná díra. Když plavidlo poprvé uviděl, říkal si, jak je možné, že se nepotopilo. Dragův Bewilderbeast to měl docela dobře vymyšlené, pokud chtěl, aby loď našli, protože díru udělal až nad vodní hladinou, do lodi se tak dostalo jen velmi málo vody. Pokud by ovšem nechtěl, aby loď našli, byl to bídný plán.

„Co se to tady stalo?" To přiletěla Stormfly. Bezzubka se otočil. Rask přistála vedle Nodra a trochu odstoupila, aby si to nově příchozí drak mohl prohlédnout.

Stormfly se jen jednou nadechla a potom se podívala na Noční Běsy. Měla zúžené oči.

„To je Dragův Bewilderbeast!" řekla rozzuřeně. Samozřejmě že byla rozrušená. Draci byli a jsou hrdými stvořeními, kteří si nenechají nic líbit, pokud sami nechtějí. A být někým ovládán - to pro ně byla ta nejhorší potupa.

Bezzubka i Rask oba kývli.

„Nemohla bys zjistit, kam zamířil? Nebo kolik draků s ním bylo?" zeptal se Bezzubka. Jeho tón hlasu byl dost zoufalý; měl proč. Tohle nebyla žádná hra.

„Pokusím se," odpověděla Stormfly a nechala oba draky stranou, když soustředěně čichala, jak na lodi, tak ve vzduchu. Potom slétla k hladině moře a kroužila kolem lodi. Nedařilo se jí najít pach, takže byla nucena dělat stále větší okruhy.

Bezzubka sletěl k ní, aby mu mohla cokoliv sdělit. Nodra tím nijak nerozptyloval - drak byl natolik zabraný do práce, že si ho skoro vůbec nevšímal.

Rask se k nim připojila, nechtěla přijít o nové zprávy, ale taky proto, že se sama na lodi cítila nesvá. Nechápala, jak to tam mohl Bezzubka přežít, zatímco byla na cestě pro Stormfly.

Nakonec se modrá dračice zastavila. Mířila k jihu, což bylo dobře, protože Blp byl opačným směrem. Zůstala u vodní hladiny a zoufale hledala nějaký další pach, který by jí pomohl. Nakonec zklamaně zvedla hlavu a zakroutila jí.

„Míří na jih a je s ním asi padesát draků," řekla Bezzubkovi, „ale víc toho už asi nezjistím."

„I tak díky," podíval se Noční Běs na obzor, „padesát jich mohlo být na té lodi, ale určitě mají někde hnízdo."

Stormfly přikývla, ale nevypadala zrovna nadšeně. Ani Bezzubka se netvářil vesele. Zrovna promeškali příležitost zbavit se zákeřného Bewilderbeasta, což rozhodně nebylo nic pro oslavu.

„Vrátíme se," rozhodl Bezzubka, protože usoudil, že opravdu nemá cenu jen poletovat nad mořem. Všichni tři draci se obrátili opět k severu, minuli trosky lodi a brzy dorazili na ostrov.

Přistáli na pobřeží, aby nevyvolali další zbytečnou paniku. Stormfly se chystala jít ke svým mláďatům a Rask se k ní chtěla přidat. Bezzubka pociťoval malou žárlivost, že nechce jít s ním, ale mladá dračice si potřebovala po hrůzném zážitku odpočinout.

Noční Běs se vydal nejdřív s nimi a zlobil se na sebe, že Cloudjumpera nechal jít s druhou skupinou. Zároveň se mu ale ulevilo, že draci jsou na Dračí hoře v bezpečí. To Blp je pravděpodobným cílem Bewilderbeasta, protože přece z hnízda starého Alfy odvedl všechny draky, nemá žádný důvod vracet se tam, kde se odehrála bitva.

„Zatím," rozloučil se Bezzubka se Stormfly a Rask, které pokračovaly dál přes skaliska, a dal se vpravo. Potřeboval svolat cosi jako válečnou poradu. Kdyby se rozhodl špatně, mohlo by to mít fatální následky, zvláště když mlhavě tušil, jak rychle se Bewilderbeasti pohybují ve vodě. Teď ale stál před tou otázkou - zůstat nebo odletět zpět na Blp? Mláďata by na ostrov dopravili snadno - jen by zaletěli pro přichystanou loď, ale stálo by to za to?

Noční Běs prošel kolem několika dračích rodinek. Všichni ho uctivě pozdravili a on jim odpovídal stejně. Bezzubka se podíval na oblohu. Bylo odpoledne, kdyby teď vyrazili, na Blpu by byli v době soumraku. Potom ale usoudil, že je ještě brzy na takovéhle uvažování, když zatím ani neví, jestli se dnes vrátí.

Bezzubka se dostal skoro až ke Stormflyinu hnízdu z druhé strany, kde měli své rodiny Flákota a Brk s Hrkem. Jejich mláďata viděl zatím jen z dálky a při honičce, takže když přišel, pár hnědých Garvanů si se zájmem prohlédl.

Zamířili k němu i malí Zipáci. Byli dva, jeden byl modrý a druhý byl žlutý s červeným nádechem na krku. Vedle dospělého Zipáka byl ještě jeden, samice, jak Bezzubka předpokládal, a matka obou mláďat. Pokud to zrovna nebyly rasy, kde si draci vybírali partnery na celý život, ostatní většinou nezajímalo, kdo je druhý rodič, takže samice měly právo nechat si mláďata úplně pro sebe, ale Brk s Hrkem asi byli letos výjimka.

„Zdravím," řekl Noční Běs, když k nim došel. Všichni pozdravili zpátky. Příchozí drak se podíval na modrou samici Zipáka a oslovil ji: „Můžu si s Flákotou a Hrkem a Brkem popovídat o samotě, prosím?"

„Ale jistě," odpověděla samice a jedna hlava sehnala obě mláďata. Malým Zipákům se moc nechtělo jít, ale jejich matka je nesmlouvavě popostrkovala dál, aby nechala Alfu s oběma draky o samotě.

„Doufám, že je to důležité," řekla Flákota otráveně. Takhle by to přímo vypadalo, že s modrou samicí Zipáka, která měla jeden zlatý zub (od Tlamouna) jsou nejlepší kamarádky.

Bezzubka se na ni rychle podíval a potom pokynul Brkovi s Hrkem.

„Potřebuju s vámi mluvit," prohlásil Bezzubka, „a s draky z akademie. Našli jsme něco, co se vám nebude líbit."

Garvan vstal. Mláďata se kolem něj seběhla, myslela si, že je čas krmení. Flákota je jemně odstrčila čumákem.

Zipák, Garvan a Noční Běs se vydali k hnízdům Stormfly a Tesáka, Flákotina mláďata cupitala hned za dospělými draky.

Jak byla ta mláďata nevinná a nevědomá. Měla obrovské štěstí, že netušila nic o nebezpečí, které jejich domovu hrozí. A i kdyby, stejně budou jedinými, kteří ujdou hypnotické kontrole Bewilderbeasta. Byla dokonce tak mladá, že ani nemohla postřehnout naléhavost v Bezzubkově hlase, díky tomu je to nezneklidňovalo.

Stormfly mu prokázala službu a s Tesákem a Rask už byli shromážděni kolem jejího hnízda, kde je nebylo slyšet.

Bezzubka a oba další draci si k nim přisedli. Tesák zabíral nejvíc místa, ale ostatní se posunuli o kus dál. Bylo zapotřebí probrat důležitější věci než Tesákův nevhodný způsob sezení.

„S Rask jsme našli rozmlácenou loď," začal Bezzubka a tlapou si k sobě přihrnul Razhira, který utekl Stormfly ze sevření a hopkal k němu v naději, že si budou hrát, „ta loď patřila lovcům, ale zachytili jsme na ni ještě další pach." Bezzubka se odmlčel a významně se podíval po všech kolem.

„Byl tam i Dragův Bewilderbeast, který jako na Dračí hoře rozerval záď lodi a ovládl draky, kteří tam byli uvěznění," řekl a vzápětí se do debaty přidal Tesák.

„Počkej! Na Dračí hoře?" zeptal se, aby se ujistil, že slyšel dobře. Tohle mohl být ojedinělý útok, ale pokud se to stalo podruhé…

Bezzubka si vypadal za to, že to kamarádům zapomněl říct. Měl tolik starostí, že na to dočista zapomněl.

„Ano, na Dračí hoře," obrátil se na Děsovce, „všechny tři Dragovy lodě, které tam nechal, měly rozervanou záď. Cloudjumper je všechny prozkoumal důkladněji, nebylo tam živé duše."

„Dobře, ale proč jsi nám to neřekl?" připojila se Flákota.

„Měl jsem moc starostí a tak nějak jsem na to dočista zapomněl," odpověděl a doufal, že to všichni pochopí. Zdálo se, že to přijímají v pořádku, určitě chápali, jaké to musí být.

„Takže k čemu jste došli?" zeptala se Stormfly. Bezzubka si tlapou znovu přitáhl Razhira, protože se malý Nodr pokusil utéct.

„Myslíme si, že se Bewilderbeast snaží znovu shromáždit armádu, aby mohl vytáhnout na Blp," vyslovil Bezzubka závěr a šest dračích hlav zalapalo po dechu. Všichni vypadali, že jsou v šoku, a mláďata nad jejich zhrozenými výrazy jen krákala nebo vydávala zvuky podobné mňoukání.

„Co budeme dělat?" zeptala se Flákota zdrceně.

„Uškvaříme je!" vykřikl Hrk.

„Zapálíme!" překřikl ho Brk a obě hlavy začaly kousat tu druhou do krku, aby prosadily svůj názor.

„Ticho!" okřikla je Stormfly, „já chci na rozdíl od vás poslouchat!" Zipákovy hlavy se na ni blbě podívaly a nakonec je drak sklopil, tu Brkovu daleko od Hrkovy a naopak.

„Až se vrátíme na Blp, můžeme něco vymyslet, ale spíš - máme se vrátit teď, když víme, že byl Bewilderbeast blízko, nebo zůstat tady a nechat mláďata, aby si zvykla na svět?" položil Bezzubka otázku. Sám měl nejhlubší touhu vypadnout odsud. Vypadalo to, že všichni přítomní jsou stejného názoru.

„Odletíme," řekla Flákota trochu roztřeseně, „tu zrůdu už nechci v životě vidět."

Bezzubka, Stormfly i Rask přisvědčili.

„Já bych mu dal co proto, ale poletím s vámi jako váš ochránce," řekl Tesák a pyšně mávl ocasem. Bezzubka protočil oči. To snad nemyslel vážně!

Hrk a Brk se přidali, i když se dlouho hádali o tom, že když Bewilderbeast nemá ve jméně smrt, nechtějí ho domů, ale kdyby náhodou slovo smrt ve jméně měl, klidně by ho přivedli, aby udělali Ťafanovi s Rafanou radost.

„Tak odletíme zítra ráno?" navrhl Bezzubka, ale Flákota s Tesákem ho překřičeli: „Už dnes!"

Bezzubkovi bylo jasné, že by se normálně nechovali až tak vyděšeně, ale byli docela daleko od domova a navíc měli mladé. Rádi by byli v bezpečí co nejdřív.

Noční Běs pustil Razhira a vstal.

„V tom případě to musíme oznámit," řekl a roztáhnul křídla. Během okamžiku byl ve vzduchu a letěl rozhodnutí všem ohlásit.

Stormfly vzala do zobáku Nezbleua a podala ho Rask. Ocasem přihrnula Mwezi a Noční Běs sám chytil Razhira.

„Postaráš se o ně, viď?" poprosila Stormfly, „my s Tesákem poletíme vyzvednout loď."

Vyletěla a Děsovec ji následoval. Flákota si sedla k Rask, že s ní bude čekat. Mladší dračice za to byla ráda a sklonila krk, aby všechny tři Stormflyina mláďata mohla nastoupit na její hřbet, aby je mohla povozit. Netušila, že to samé dělal před několika hodinami Bezzubka. Malí Nodři se asi nemohli nabažit přítomnosti Nočních Běsů.

Když je po chvíli Rask nechala slézt ze hřbetu, aby si chvilku odpočinula, než se vrátí Stormfly, Bezzubka, Tesák, nebo kdokoliv jiný, všichni tři na ni začali dotírat a skákat. Nakazili tím i Flákotiny mláďata, takže Rask byla pod neustálým tlakem.

„Jsi pro ně jako magnet," zasmála se Flákota a na okamžik zapomněla na starosti s hrozícím nebezpečím. Rask se usmála.

„Asi ano," prohlásila a lehla si na bok. Křídlo roztáhla jako nástupní můstek a dráčata to vřele uvítala. Vyběhla na její hřbet a Mwezi s Nezbleuem na ní začali poskakovat, aby ji prohlásili svým dobytým územím. Nedošlo jim, že je jejich, dobyté území' může kdykoliv setřást.

Obě samice si začaly povídat - o čemkoliv, jen aby se vyhnuly tématu Draga a jeho Bewilderbeasta. Flákota vyprávěla o slavnostech na Blpu a jak vznikly dračí závody. Neměla sílu vyprávět Rask o útocích Alvina a později i Dagura.

Noční Běs pozorně naslouchal a hltal každé slovo. Bylo pěkné v temných chvílích slyšet něco pozitivního, čímž vznik závodů rozhodně byl. Když Flákota popisovala, jak Snoplivec podváděl a byl na to pyšný, neubránila se smíchu.

Při historkách čas rychle uběhl a brzy se vrátila Stormfly. Při pohledu na ležící Rask a mláďata, jak si spokojeně hoví v dolíku mezi křídly, se usmála.

„Je čas jít," řekla, „Bezzubka už všechny svolal. Musíme jen nalodit mladé." S tím si Nodr vzal do tlamy dvě svá mláďata, Rask natáhla hlavu a do tlamy uchopila to poslední. Flákota se o svoje malé Garvany postarala a všechny tři samice se vydaly k pobřeží ostrova, kde byla loď.

Už zdálky byl vidět dav draků a Bezzubka byl právě na cestě kolem dračího ostrova, aby tam náhodou neztratili nějakého nebohého draka. Nepotěšilo ho, že viděl Laxe bavit se o něčem s Eldurem. Jejich dvojice se mu vůbec nelíbila. Vyhřívali se na druhém konci bývalého hnízda, kde bylo jeho volání rozhodně slyšet.

Noční Běs před nimi přistál a Děsovec zvedl hlavu. Lax se neobtěžoval udělat ani to.

„Odlétáme," prohlásil stroze Bezzubka. Eldur nevrle zavrčel, ale postavil se. Podíval se na šedého draka, který jen neochotně vrtěl hlavou.

„Tak brzy?" zeptal se Lax klidně, Bezzubka nevěděl proč, ale tón jeho hlasu ho vytáčel. Jako by se mu vysmíval. Ale on je potřeboval mít na očích. Pokud byli opravdu ochotni vrátit se do služeb Bewilderbeasta, nebylo by dobré, kdyby věděli, že byl poblíž.

„Mláďata jsou připravená," odpověděl stručně Bezzubka a zachovával si přitom ledový výraz, i když uvnitř mu vřela krev. Možná si toho Lax všiml, protože přivřel oči a zeptal se stejně chladně: „Tak brzy?"

„Ano, tak brzy," odpověděl Bezzubka a menším frknutím poslal Eldura do vzduchu. Lax vycítil nebezpečí, když Alfa přimhouřil oči, a rychle vstal. Ještě nebyl dobrý nápad si s ním zahrávat.

Noční Běs letěl hned za nimi a vypadalo to, jako by je naháněl. Děsovec ani velký šedý drak (obyvatelé Blpu si ještě stále nebyli jistí, co byl vlastně Lax za rasu) se nebavili. Prostě mlčky letěli k zástupu draků.

Bezzubka dalším odfrknutím oba draky propustil a sám přistál až u lodi.

„Jsou všichni připraveni?" optal se přítomných. Všichni přikývli. Ačkoli normální draci nevěděli, proč vyrážejí tak brzo, spokojili se s rozhodnutím Alfy. Flákota zuřivě kývala hlavou. Pokud šlo o ni, chtěla být co nejdříve doma.

Bezzubka do tlap uchopil lano, které bylo uvázané k přídi. Tesák se ujal toho hned za ním. Všichni se podělili, i Rask pomáhala. Pokud Bezzubka viděl správně, chopila se lana v polovině pravé strany.

Když se všichni podělili o provazy, ohlédl se Noční Běs, aby zjistil, kde kdo je. Jaké bylo ale jeho překvapení, když uviděl za lodí postávat Laxe a jeho skupinku, včetně Eldura. Druhý pohled patřil samicím vzadu, které byly již od pohledu velice vyčerpané. V Bezzubkovi začala opět vřít krev. To je nenapadlo, že by mohli alespoň pomoct?

„Počkejte tady," nakázal a pustil své lano. Zamířil ke skupince Dragových draků. V duchu si přitom zlomyslně představoval, jak Laxovi ubírá kyslík. Ten drak mu opravdu hrál na nervy.

Prošel i kolem Rask, ale na dračici se ani nepodíval. Všichni, kteří viděli jeho obličej, si mohli říct, že je vážně nabručený.

Došel až ke skupince postávající za lodí. Eldur z něj měl strach, stáhl ocas mezi nohy a zacouval za Laxe, hned jak viděl jeho pohled. S rozzuřeným Alfou si nebylo radno zahrávat. Oproti tomu šedý drak se na vůdčího draka ani nepodíval.

„Laxi," oslovil ho Bezzubka a snažil se, aby to znělo trpělivě. Bývalý Dragův drak k němu zvedl pohled.

„Hm?"

„Podívej se na samice v posledních řadách a řekni mi, jak bys je popsal," nakázal mu Noční Běs a Lax ze zvědavosti zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na samice. Ty se v očekávání dívaly na ně.

Bylo hned několik slov, kterými by je mohl popsat. Vypadaly unaveně, postávaly s hlavami svěšenými, některé stále klimbaly. Bylo jasné, že byly znavené z péče o mláďata. Přece jen ti malí tvorečci dokázali vyčerpat i takového draka jako je Bezzubka. Kdyby si s nimi nezahrával, mohl těm samicím pomáhat lovit, ale neudělal to, proto tady teď stály a vypadaly takhle.

„Unaveně," prohlásil Lax po dlouhé pauze. Bezzubka přikývl.

„Nechceš jim třeba pomoct?" zeptal se a překvapilo jej, že tón jeho hlasu zůstal klidný.

„Neptaly se," pokrčil šedý drak naproti němu rameny. Noční Běs pocítil nutkání se do něčeho pevně zakousnout a otočil hlavu. Samice po jeho povelu pustily lana a vděčně se posunuly o kousek dál.

„Ale vy jim rádi pomůžete," odpověděl Bezzubka na jeho nelogickou odpověď. To, že se jich nezeptaly, se nepočítalo. Oni sami mohli vidět, že jen tak tak stojí na nohou. Navíc byli draci od Draga odpočatí a připravení vyrazit.

„Asi ano," viditelně zbledl Lax a pomalu se šoural k levému boku lodi. Tam se chopil lana a čekal.

Eldur se kolem Bezzubky proplazil s ocasem mezi nohama. Noční Běs ho ještě trochu popohnal. Potřebovali vyrazit, pokud měli na Blp dorazit v přijatelném čase. Pokynul unaveným samicím.

„Leťte napřed," řekl a žádná se ho neptala, jestli tady nemůžou zůstat do rána. Slovo Alfy bylo svaté, tak roztáhly pomalu křídla a ztěžka se odlepily od země. Bezzubka si povzdechl a vydal se zase na svoje vlastní místo. Cestou se podíval na Rask a věnoval jí menší úsměv, protože jako jediná z bývalých Dragových draků byla dost duchapřítomná, aby pomohla. Měla opravdu zlaté srdce.

Stormfly si pohrdavě odfrkla.

„Ten drak mi pije krev," řekla a pohrdání znělo i v jejím hlase. Bezzubka si ihned začal přát, aby nemluvila tak nahlas, ale když se ohlédl, ve změti draků, kteří se spolu bavili, to snad nebylo slyšet.

„Mně taky," ucedil mezi zuby, „na to má asi talent."

Stormfly kývla.

„Pravděpodobně," řekla a protáhla si křídla. To byl pro Bezzubku rozkaz k odletu.

Zvedl hlavu a zvolal: „Všichni připraveni?" Jako odpověď se mu dostalo několik souhlasných zamručení.

„Tak letíme!" vykřikl. Draci začali mávat křídly, aby unesli sebe i loď. Jen malou chvilku jim trvalo dostat se do rytmu ostatních, ale brzy letěli v synchronizaci vstříc Blpu.


	15. Plán

**Dnes mám narozeniny (happy birthday to me~), tak jsem si řekla, že bych vám mohla dát další kapitolu. Je sice trošku kratší, ale alespoň něco, ne?**

 **I don't own HTTYD, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Jakmile se nohama dotkl země, už tam byli první Vikingové. Skupina samic, které Bezzubka poslal napřed, už musela dorazit, takže se tam lidé začínali shromažďovat. Ti menší v očekávání vyhlíželi mláďata, ale ti starší se tvářili ustaraně. Všichni věděli, že se něco děje. Draci se nikdy nevraceli takhle brzo. Měli k dobru ještě pár dní! Nebyli pryč ani tři dny, samice byly unavené a draci z akademie vyhlíželi ustaraně. Vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že se stalo něco špatného.

Z lodě začali skákat malí dráčci. Udiveně si prohlíželi světla vesnice a křik lidí, ale neměli odvahu vzdálit se od rodičů. Razhir s Mwezi se přitulili ke Stormfly, která se od nich také nehla. Celkově vypadali draci velice zdrženlivě. I Vikingy to zčásti odradilo, aby udělali oslavu jako každý rok, když se vrátili.

Škyťák s Astrid se probojovali dopředu. Hned v závěsu za nimi byla Valka a za ní Tlamoun.

„Co se stalo?" zvolal Škyťák, i když věděl, že od draků odpověď nedostane. To by musel umět jejich jazyk, ale jediný člověk, který jím mluvil, byla Valka. I ona přistoupila blíž k drakům.

Bezzubka měl sklopenou hlavu a svěšené uši. Teď ji zvedl a dovolil drakům odejít. Samice se svými mláďaty se začaly rozcházet ke stájím, kde se cítily v bezpečí.

Lax otráveně pustil lano a spolu s Eldurem a Tigrastou, další dračicí od Draga, tentokrát Raincuttera, se vytratil kamsi do stínů potemnělé vesnice. Bezzubka ho pomalu ani nezaregistroval.

Samci se šli přivítat se svými jezdci, ale také se chovali poněkud zdrženlivě.

Celkově byla atmosféra ve vesnici divná až napjatá. Vikingové se zklamaně začínali rozcházet, protože pochopili, že jejich dračice k nim prostě nepřijdou. Flákota se Stormfly naštěstí věřily Astrid s Rybinohou natolik, aby se nechali pohladit a Vikingové si mohli prohlédnout mláďata. Rask stála mezi Bezzubkou a Stormfly, stejně jako oni vypadala zdrceně.

Až při cestě na ty zasvěcené dopadla obava, co to vlastně našli, jak brzy bude mít Bewilderbeast armádu, kdy sem přijde. A na Rask to udeřilo dvojnásob - jako obrovská časovaná bomba, která vybuchne v okamžiku, kde se gigantický drak ocitne na dohled od Blpu.

Valka si očividného neklidu draků všimla a každého laskavě pohladila na hlavě. To, co se jim většinou Iíbilo, teď zůstávalo bez odezvy. Jen Bezzubka hrdelně zavrněl na znamení díků. Škyťák zahrnoval láskou oba Noční Běsy, ale ti dva byli jako z kamene.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se Valka klidně a trpělivě čekala, než si to draci v hlavě urovnají a dají jí souvislou odpověď. A srozumitelnou, pokud možno. Jenže nikdo nechtěl začít. Dívali se na Bezzubku. Ten se s povzdechem dal do vyprávění a dopodrobna popsal nález a dokonce i jejich teorie, jak by to vše mohlo dopadnout. Ostatní sem tam cosi doplnili, ale jen pokud si na to sám nevzpomněl. Mluvit o událostech Snoggletogu bylo obtížné i pro ně.

„Naštěstí Cloudjumper je se svou skupinou v bezpečí, Bewilderbeast nemá důvod, proč by se tam vracel," uzavřel Bezzubka a na kratičkou chvíli zase sklonil hlavu. Rask se o něj jemně otřela, aby mu dodala podporu.

Valka se napřímila. Záda měla rovná, možná by se dalo říct, že stála prkenně, byla napjatá jako struna. V očích měla zděšený výraz a citlivé dračí uši slyšely, jak si mumlá: „To není možné." Ostatně Bezzubka s ostatními tomu taky mohli jen stěží uvěřit.

Draci sledovali, jak vše převypravuje Škyťákovi s Astrid a jezdci. Tesák mávl ocasem, když se dostala k místu, kde se objevila loď. Málem srazil Snoplivce, ale ten si jeho ocasu naštěstí všiml a včas uskočil. Vzhledem k událostem se s ním nesnažil hádat, zda to bylo úmyslně.

Astrid pohladila Stormfly, která jí na oplátku jemně foukla do vlasů. Mladá žena se zasmála a upravila si pramen, který vypadl z těsného copu. Teď, když se provdala za Škyťáka, musela mít na veřejnosti vlasy stažené a jen členové domácnosti ji mohli vidět s rozpuštěnými vlasy.

Valka mezitím dovyprávěla. Se Škyťákem se na sebe podívali, v jejich očích vyzařovala nejistota. Nevěděli, co by s touhle situací mohli udělat. Rask se dívala do země, Bezzubka těkal pohledem mezi oběma lidmi. Nakonec to Škyťák vyřešil docela elegantně.

„Možná bychom měli jít spát a zítra to vyřešíme," prohlásil a zfalšoval zívnutí. Jako náčelník by sice měl být ve Velké síni, kde se konaly oslavy, ale neměl chuť se tam vracet. Radovánky mohly počkat, ale tohle bylo seriózní nebezpečí, takže mělo přednost před vším ostatním.

„Máš pravdu," přikývla Valka, „zítra se nám bude přemýšlet lépe." Rukou pokynula Nočním Běsům, aby ji následovali, protože Škyťák a Astrid měli stále jednu noc jen pro sebe a draci museli spát jinde. Bezzubka všem popřál dobrou noc a vydal se za ženou. Rask to po něm zopakovala a ještě dřív, než je dohonila, se draci rozešli se svými jezdci a mláďaty.

Valka je vedla k Tlamounově domku. Kovář byl tak laskav a souhlasil, že tam bude přes tyto tři dny spát. Navíc by pro něj asi další dva draci nebyli problém, Tlamoun měl Bezzubku i Rask rád, a kdyby neodlétali, taky by jim poskytl přístřeší.

„Ahoj, Grumpe," podrbala Valka na nose spícího Hotburpla. Drak měl zavřené oči, ale při doteku je otevřel. Tlamoun si stále stěžoval na to, jak je líný, ale když chtěl, dokázat být i celkem čilý.

Když si Grump všiml nově příchozích draků a pozdravil je. Zněl ospale, ale to se dalo předpokládat, pokud se teď vzbudil (a to s nimi před chvílí přiletěl, prosím pěkně). A Alfu si nedovolil nepozdravit.

Bezzubka i Rask mu odpověděli stejně. Starší Noční Běs dokonce zamaskoval poněkud ztrápený tón, který ho doprovázel po cestě. Poté se Noční Běsi vydali za Valkou do patra. Nebylo tam mnoho místa, jak záhy zjistili, pokoj byl vybavený dřevěnou postelí, kde spala Valka, a malým stolem, na kterém se válely nákresy zbraní a sedel. Nad ním byla police s knihami, ale ty na sobě měly vrstvu prachu, takže by se dalo pochybovat, že je vůbec někdy někdo otevřel.

Potom tam už žádný pořádný nábytek nebyl, až na noční stolek vedle postele, kde Valka zapálila svíčku. Její plamen teď osvětloval místnost a unikal ven malým střešním oknem, kterým by se drak Bezzubkovy velikosti neprotáhl. Bylo naproti posteli, hned nad volným prostorem, kde mohli spát Bezzubka s Rask.

Upřímně, víc draků by se tam nevešlo a i oni měli problém, hlavně s využitím prostoru. Museli složit křídla a Bezzubka si lehl úplně ke zdi. Rask se o něj opřela a i tak málem nezůstal volný průchod na druhou stranu pokoje.

Valka si sedla na postel a lehce se usmála, když spatřila Noční Běsy, jak se stočili do klubíčka - Rask schoulená u Bezzubky. Oba draci měli hlavy nahoře a Rask stříhala ušima. Zjevně očekávali, že se dozví něco zajímavého. Valka si začala rozvazovat vlasy. Moc jí to nešlo, měla je zacuchané. Párkrát peprně zaklela, když zatáhla až moc. Nakonec svoji snahu o úspěšné rozpletení vlasů vzdala a s povzdechem sáhla do zásuvky pro nůž, kterým přeřízla malé kousky provazu, kterým je měla svázané.

„Asi si ty vlasy zkrátím," řekla si žena spíš sama pro sebe a jiskřivýma očima se podívala na draky.

„Můžete být rádi, že vlasy nemáte," usmála se na ně. Když byla ve vesnici, tolik se neusmívala. Vesničané - jak si Bezzubka všiml, ji přijali mezi sebe, děti byly nadšené z nově nalezené dračí mámy, ale Valka se tady ještě necítila jako doma. Neznala přístroje, které oni považovali za samozřejmé, spíš z nich byla zmatená. Škyťák se jí včera věnoval a ukázal jí většinu ze svých vynálezů, ale to draci nevěděli.

„Zítra odletím," prohlásil najednou vážně Bezzubka, „musím se jít podívat po tom Bewilderbeastovi." Valce se z očí ztratily jiskřičky, když opět došlo na toto téma. Teď se v jejích chladných očích odrážel jen oheň ze svíčky.

„Chápu, že se ho chceš vydat hledat co nejdřív, ale mohl bys počkat na Cloudjumpera, co tomu řekne on," prohlásila a opřela se zády o zeď. Rask si položila hlavu na zem. Tyhle věci nechtěla probírat. Ne teď.

Bezzubka si potichu odfrkl.

„Když se ho nevydám hledat, může to dopadnout katastroficky," odpověděl se zavrčením. Ocasem u toho nespokojeně šlehl o zem.

„Jak myslíš," povzdechla si zhluboka Valka. „Dobrou noc," dodala ještě a svezla se na postel, kde se přikryla dekou.

„Dobrou," řekla potichu Rask a zavřela oči. Bezzubka jim taky popřál dobrou noc, ale neměl v plánu spát. Zvedl hlavu a střešním oknem se podíval na hvězdy. Trochu si přál, aby mu poradily, co má dělat, ale od vesmírných velikánů žádná odpověď nepřišla.

Rozhodl se správně, když nedovolil mláďatům rozkoukat se? Bylo opravdu nutné je ihned převážet? A kde je Bewilderbeast teď? Tisíce otázek, na které neměl odpověď. A další se stále vynořovaly. Trochu se v duchu přesvědčil, že to, co dnes udělal, bylo správné, ale jak má postupovat dál? Zíral na hvězdy a snažil se vyčíst odpověď.

„Ještě nespíš?" zeptala se Rask tiše a svoji hlavu přiložila k té jeho. Bezzubka zamrkal. Vzhůru byl víc než hodinu, když přemýšlel o svých činech. Nejspíš by se měl taky konečně uložit ke spánku.

„To je dobrý, klidně spi," šťouchl do Rask jemně nosem a zavřel oči. Ke klidnému spánku měl ale daleko. Zítra chtěl prozkoumat okolí ostrovů, které byly blízko Blpu. Pokud by tam nenašel žádnou stopu po Bewilderbeastovi, mohl by tam nechat Terrory, kteří by působili jako zvědi a na Blp by se vrátili jen v případě, že se v dané oblasti bude obří drak pohybovat. On sám by odletěl na Dragon Edge, kde by to prozkoumal s pomocí Nočních Terrorů. Smidvarg mu určitě pomůže.

Bylo mu trochu líto, že tady nechá draky a zvláště Rask samotné, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Bezzubka nechtěl (kdyby náhodou narazil na Bewilderbeasta), aby byl kvůli tomu zraněn nějaký drak. Nejlepší by bylo nebrat ani Terrory, ale byl Alfa a dokud ho nezabijí nebo nezraní, může je udržet pod kontrolou. Kdyby vzal více draků, kdo ví, jak by to nakonec dopadlo.

Bezzubka si spokojeně olízl horní pysk. Jeho plán měl několik trhlin a pryč bude možná dost dlouho, ale dělal to pro dobrou věc. S tím pomyšlením usnul.

Ráno vyčerpané draky vzbudily až první sluneční paprsky. I ti, kteří by normálně byli vzhůru už několik hodin, se teprve probírali. Po událostech minulých dnů si to všichni tak trochu zasloužili. A Bezzubka, ačkoliv si to nemusel připouštět, nebyl výjimkou.

Mohutně zívnul, když mu do zavřených očí svítilo slunce. I to bylo nepříjemné. Noční Běs uhnul hlavou do stínu a až poté otevřel žlutozelené oči. Rask ještě stále klidně oddechovala po jeho boku. Bezzubka nepatrně zavrtěl hlavou. Celé tohle bylo jako sen. Nemohlo se s určitostí říci, jestli dobrý nebo špatný. To, že ho Rask má ráda, mu připadalo jako zázrak, ale na druhou stranu zprávy s Bewilderbeastem působily jako noční můra. Hluboce vydechl. Potřeboval by čas, než by tohle všechno vstřebal. Jenže bohužel, to byla jediná věc, kterou neměl k dispozici. Musel jednat. Hned.

Bezzubka se jemně vyprostil z místa, kde ležel, a pozoroval, jak se Rask přitulila ke stěně, která od něj byla stále ještě vyhřátá. Valka už v posteli nebyla, děkuji, měla úhledně srovnanou postel a své osobní věci (kterých nebylo mnoho) už odnesla pryč. Však také dnes už zde nemusela přespávat. Na ty noci, dokud se nevrátí Cloudjumper, se ona i draci přesunou do Škyťákova domu.

Noční Běs v tichosti seběhl po schodech a nosem otevřel dveře. Do nosu ho udeřil pach ryb a drak si hladově olízl pysky. Jako první se chtěl najíst a potom najde Škyťáka. Jeho jezdec potřebuje vědět, co má jeho drak v úmyslu.

„Dobré ráno," zdravili ho první draci. Většinou byli venku jen samci. Matky s mláďaty se rozhodly zůstat ve stájích nebo u svých jezdců, takže vesnice trochu prořídla.

„Dobré," odpověděl jim pokaždé Bezzubka a neomylně si to namířil k první krmné stanici. Draci si nedovolili vyrušit ho od jeho snídaně, ale několik z nich se po sobě dívalo. Bylo nadmíru jasné, že mají něco na srdci, ale zdálo se, že si ještě sami nejsou jistí, zda by měli Alfu se svou otázkou konfrontovat.

Noční Běs spolkl pár tresek, lososů a jednoho platýse, než zdvihl hlavu. Ještě se olizoval. Kareivis, ten zelený Snafflefang, který se nedávno zajímal o to, zda draci od Draga mohou letět s ostatními na dračí ostrov, se k matně černému drakovi opatrně přiblížil.

„Ehm… Mohl bych se na něco zeptat?" naklonil hlavu blíž k Bezzubkovi, který hned nastražil uši a v mžiku se posadil. Kareivis si nervózně vyměnil pár pohledů s ostatními draky, kteří stáli o kousek dál. _Asi ho museli vyslat jako nejlepšího, když už se mnou jednou mluvil_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a na moment mu to přišlo trochu vtipné. Potom se zarazil s tím, že by se neměl bavit na ostýchavosti ostatních.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl Noční Běs. Snafflefang polkl, jako by se připravoval na nejhorší.

„Proč jsme odletěli z ostrova dřív?" vyslovil osudnou otázku, po jejímž vyslovení přítomní draci vydechli. Očividně je to všechny velmi zajímalo. Bezzubka si uvědomil, že zadržuje dech, a také vydechl. Co by jim měl říct? Neměl moc času nad tím přemýšlet, ale kdyby jim lhal, mohl by přijít i o to málo důvěry, kterou mu věnovali. Poví jim pravdu.

Zhluboka se nadechl a v jeho očích na moment problikl smutek, když se Kareivisovi podíval do očí.

„Přišli jsme na to, že se v místech nedaleko odtamtud pohyboval Dragův Bewilderbeast," oznámil a osazenstvo zalapalo po dechu. Nejen draci, kteří zažili Bewilderbeastovu hrůznou vládu po delší dobu, ale i ti, kteří pod hypnotickou nadvládou jeho pohledu byli jen krátce, se zděsili a bylo vidět, že mají strach. Neodvážili se zeptat na nic dalšího, jen se vyděšeně dívali jeden na druhého.

„Dnes tam poletím a pokusím se zjistit, jestli je jeho přítomnost nebezpečná," řekl Bezzubka nahlas, aby ho slyšeli i ti vzadu. „Nechce se někdo připojit?" zkusil navrhnout, ale tušil, že to nemá cenu. Draci začínali couvat a jeden z mladších vypískl, že má strach.

„I já se bojím," přiznal Noční Běs a pár draků vytřeštilo oči. Nečekali, že by se i Alfa mohl strachovat.

Kareivis naprázdno otevřel tlamu. Zjevně chtěl něco říct, ale rozmyslel si to. Každý měl právo bát se, postavení ve společnosti na tom nic neměnilo. A tak se zelený Snafflefang zařadil do davu a sledoval Nočního Běsa stejně jako všichni ostatní.

Bezzubka si povzdechl.

„Kdybyste někde viděli Terrory, pošlete je za mnou, prosím," řekl jen a obrátil se. Už nechtěl pokračovat v tomhle rozhovoru. Nikam nevedl, zvláště ne k vyřešení problémů. Pokud by jen slyšel, jak se všichni bojí, sám by už neměl to odhodlání vydat se Bewilderbeasta hledat.

Bezzubka nakoukl do Velké síně. Rychle ji přejel pohledem, ale Škyťáka ani Astrid nebo Valku neviděl. Vikingové seděli u stolů a neměli co dělat. Teď, když byla vesnice opravená, pro ně najednou nebyla práce. Navíc uprostřed zimy nemohli obdělávat pole, dokonce se ještě nemohli starat ani o dračí mláďata, protože matky je od sebe ještě nepustily.

Noční Běs sestoupil ze schodů k náčelníkovu domu. Byl teď mnohem větší, už to nebyla ta malá chaloupka, jako když se sem dostal. Vikingové ho rozšířili, bylo tam dost místa jak pro Škyťáka, Astrid, Valku a potenciálně nějaké děti, ale i draky. Stormfly měla podobný přístřešek jako u Astrid, dokonce měla i výhled na střešní okno do jejího a Škyťákova pokoje, takže byla spokojená. Valka s Cloudjumperem měli pokoj dole. Stormcutter by možná uvítal, kdyby byl nahoře, ale smířil se s tím, jak to bylo. Když si Bezzubka dům prohlížel, zjistil, že on má teď samostatný pokoj, byl docela prostorný a jen s minimem nábytku. Měl tam velké střešní okno jako hlavní vstup, ale dveře nechyběly. Jen byly po většinu času zavřené. Rask se tam taky bez námahy vešla.

Drak si otevřel čumákem vchod. První, koho uviděl, byla Valka, která něco probírala se Škyťákem sedícím na židli a popíjejícím nějakou horkou tekutinu z hrníčku. Ještě se z toho kouřilo.

„Tady jsi, bráško, právě včas," usmál se dračí jezdec a natáhl ke kamarádovi ruku. Bezzubka se o ni bezmyšlenkovitě otřel.

Valka na židli nervózně poposedla.

„Mrzí mě, že vám takhle kazím hezký okamžik, ale potřebovali bychom vyřešit ten, ehm… drobný problém," řekla a z jejího hlasu byla slyšet lítost. Bezzubka nesouhlasně zamručel, ale odtáhl se od Škyťáka a sedl si vedle něj.

„Moc bych ho nenazýval drobným," podotkl, aby odlehčil atmosféru, „to spíš já bych se měl cítit jako mravenec." Nuceně se zasmál. Trochu se tím snažil maskovat to, jak je i on sám nervózní a napjatý z celé situace. Valka se trpce zasmála s ním. Jen Škyťák neměl ponětí, o čem přesně se mluvilo, ale když mu to Valka přeložila, jako jediný se nezasmál. Tvářil se vážněji než předtím.

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom, že bych si vzal skupinku Terrorů a prohledal souostroví," začal a co chvíli se podíval na lidi a chvilku vyčkal, než to Valka Škyťákovi přeloží. „Pokud by tam Bewilderbeast nebyl - a já doufám, že nebude - nechám je tam jako zvědy, jako poštu. Škyťák ví," podotkl Noční Běs. „Jestli se tam to monstrum objeví, přiletí sem. Já zatím budu na Dragon Edge a tam to budu prozkoumávat."

Odmlčel se a během toho Valka všechno stručně převyprávěla Škyťákovi. Ten si to se zájmem vyslechl a potom svraštil čelo.

„Dobře, ale je to obrovská plocha a spoustu ostrovů. Nemůžeš na každém z nich nechat Terrora, protože jich ještě nemáme stovky prozkoumaných," namítl Škyťák, „navíc, tolik jich snad ani nemáme."

Bezzubka udělal gesto, které se nejblíže dalo přirovnat k pokrčení ramen.

„Proto jsem se sem šel poradit," odpověděl a posmutněl. „Asi mě nebudeš moct doprovázet," podotkl nešťastně, „teď tě potřebují tady." Dočista zapomněl, že Škyťák mu nemůže rozumět, že mu to Valka bude muset přetlumočit. Sám náčelník se předklonil a jeho dočasnou ztrátu paměti trochu osvěžil.

„A víš, že ti vůbec nerozumím?" zasmál se své vlastní neschopnosti, „jako Alfa Blpu bych se asi měl naučit i dračí řeč, co?"

Bezzubka sklopil uši a věnoval mu jedno olíznutí přes celý obličej. To byla mnohem spolehlivější komunikace než jakákoliv řeč. Potom se drak otočil k Valce.

„Řekni Škyťákovi, že doufám, že mi Smidvarg pomůže," požádal ji a žena se zatvářila zmateně.

„Smidvarg?" zeptala se. Bezzubka kývl.

„Jeden tamější Alfa," vysvětlil, „a pokud se ptáš, kdo mu vymyslel jméno, tak já to nebyl." U toho udělal svůj známý bezzubý úsměv. Valka mu ho oplatila.

Škyťák si stoupl a kožešinu, kterou nosíval jeho otec, si přehodil přes ramena. Vypadalo to, že Astrid ještě není vzhůru. Nebo možná je, protože přece jen se i Bezzubka probudil dost pozdě, takže Astrid mohla být už dávno pryč a něco dělat.

„Takže místo Terrorů tam dáš Noční Terrory," prohodil Škyťák zamyšleně, „ale ti se bez Alfy nemohou pořádně bránit. Přemýšlels o tom?"

Bezzubka musel přiznat, že takhle dokonale to zatím nepromyslel. Ale v téhle věci moc neměl na výběr.

„Smidvarg je jejich Alfa, měl by je udržet, pokud by se objevil Bewilderbeast. A když se dokážou schovat, bude to v pohodě. Abych pravdu řekl, doufám, že se nikde neobjeví," odpověděl Bezzubka a plně si uvědomoval, do jakého nebezpečí by vrhl všechny ty malé dráčky. Kdyby některého z nich Bewilderbeast dostal, ostatní ho půjdou vysvobodit a skončí tam všichni. Nebyla to zrovna bezpečná záležitost.

Valka byla v tlumočení rychlá a oba lidi to schválili s ohledem na možná nebezpečí. Nic jiného by takhle narychlo asi nevymysleli, zvláště když teď neměli obvyklou sílu čítající draky z akademie, protože samice měly mláďata. A samci cvičení na tyhle situace (hlavně Tesák, Fanghook a Hrk s Brkem) by asi potřebovali svoje jezdce. Bezzubka se rozhodl, že se jich zeptá, ale nemohl je do rozhodnutí nutit. Jako Alfa by mohl, ale proč to neřešit normálně? Stačí, že bude muset přemluvit Terrory.

„Jak dlouho asi budeš pryč?" zeptal se Škyťák a vykročil spolu s drakem a matkou směrem ke dveřím.

Bezzubka pokrčil rameny. To bude záležet na rychlosti pátrání a taky na štěstí. Když tam Bewilderbeast nebude, může se rychle vrátit.

„Kdo bude mít vesnici na starost, než se vrátíš?" zeptala se Valka. Noční Běs v duchu zaúpěl. Mohl všechno naplánovat do detailů, ale jako Alfa nemohl být nikde dlouho. Nejradši by dal velení Cloudjumperovi, ale ten tady nebyl a vrátí se s Valkou na Dračí horu, aby doléčili Ice. Napadla ho i Rask, jenže ta nevěděla, že je Alfa a vyvolalo by to jen problémy. Stormfly se mohla ujmout velení, ale měla starost o mláďata. Celkově tam nebyl snad nikdo, komu by tuhle úlohu mohl svěřit. Obrátil se s vyplazeným jazykem na Škyťáka.

„Nevadilo by ti, kdybys to za mě vzal ty?" zeptal se a udělal ten nejroztomilejší výraz, jaký dovedl. Náčelník vykulil oči, když mu to Valka bleskově přeložila.

„Mami, asi bys mě měla začít učit," zasmál se, ale potom dodal, že by to za něj klidně vzal, kdyby uměl dračí řeč. Bezzubka sklopil uši, když mu to řekl, ale považoval to za logické. Nemohl ho nutit.

„Tak udělej kompromis," poradil mu kamarád, „naverbuj draky z akademie. Už jsme si s několika takovými situacemi dokázali poradit."

Bezzubka nasadil mírně otrávený výraz.

„Ale tentokrát tady nebudu," připomenul a bezradně švihnul ocasem. Začínal být víc a víc zoufalý z toho, jak se tohle jednání protahuje. Radši by byl už na cestě. A navíc - pokud pověřil draky z akademie nad dohledem nad vesnicí, nebudou s ním moct jít. S tímhle by se vyrovnal asi nejlíp, takže to mohl docela klidně vypustit.

Vtom k nim doletělo pár Terrorů. Měli nasazený důležitý výraz a Sharpshot byl mezi prvními. Gothiini malí dráčci se k nim taktéž přidali, že léčitelce prý nevadí, když jsou pryč. Bezzubka o tom sice pochyboval, jelikož věděl, jak Gothi na svých miláčcích lpí, ale nekomentoval to. Momentálně byl vděčný, že přišli, protože potřebovali všechny.

Noční Běs je v rychlosti seznámil s plánem a nezapomněl zmínit to, že je to nebezpečné a že je jen na nich, jak se rozhodnou. Doufal, že půjdou s ním. To možná mohl říct taky, že úspěšnost celé operace závisí na počtu Terrorů.

Jeho přátelé z dob založení dračí akademie souhlasili. Prošli s nimi už hodně nebezpečí, a abychom byli upřímní, Sharpshota nebo Paina nic takového jako obří drak nevyděsilo. Nezáleželo jim na tom, jestli je Alfa nebo ne (i když u ostatních to mohlo hrát celkem velkou roli), prostě se jen těšili na další dobrodružství a Sharpshot nahlas vyjádřil touhu opět vylekat dvojčata, kdyby se Bewilderbeast náhodou objevil u ostrova, který by hlídal. Všichni se ale shodli na tom, že ho nechtějí najít.

Iggy kývl hlavou v jednoznačném ano a Head s Buttem rychle souhlasili. Jejich malé mozečky to braly jako skvělou zábavu a lebky snad nemohli mít víc nakřáplé.

Gothiini Terroři vyjádřili strach a ti zbývající se k nim přidali. I oni byli nejistí.

Valka se v době jejich rozhodování ocitla v záplavě zvané Sharpshot a spol. Dráčci po ní lezli a kousali její vlasy, důkladně je tak zamotali ještě víc. Žena se smála a přidal se k ní i Škyťák. Tohle divadlo mu nahrazovalo neznalost dračí řeči.

Bezzubka trpělivě vyčkal, než se zbývající Terroři dohodnou, ale rád by už vyrazil. V duchu zaúpěl, protože ztráceli drahocenný čas.

„Dobře," usoudili malí dráčci nakonec, možná protože viděli, jak se Sharpshot baví, a chtěli se rychle přidat. Jakmile se tedy rozhodli, většina jich vyletěla jak na Valku, tak na Škyťáka.

„Díky," dloubl Bezzubka nosem do jediného Terrora, který zůstal na zemi před ním. Ten se nepohodlně zavrtěl, jako by to neočekával, a radši se odletěl zapojit do šílené hry, kterou hráli ostatní.

„Počkejte tu na mě!" zavolal na dráčky, kteří ho moc nevnímali, jak byli zabraní do cuchání Valčiných a Škyťákových vlasů, ale kdyby něco, Valka ho dozajista slyšela. Potom se Noční Běs otočil na zadních nohách a vyrazil ke stájím. Jen doufal, že Skullcrusher s Eretem nebudou někde pryč.

Vrazil tam jako velká voda. Draci ztuhli a zvedli hlavy, jen aby je zase sklopili, když zjistili, že to je jen Bezzubka. Takhle je děsil každou chvíli, takže se začali přizpůsobovat.

Noční Běs se rychle rozhlédl. Ve stájích se mísila barevná těla snad všech draků z Blpu. Nemohl tam mezi nimi nikoho konkrétního najít. Hledal zelenou barvu, ale takhle zbarvených draků tady bylo asi stejně jako všech ostatních. A to zelená nebyla až tak typickou barvou pro draky.

„Je tady Skullcrusher?" zeptal se prvního draka, který šel kolem. Ten se zastavil a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Počkejte chvilku," řekl a obrátil se k jinému drakovi, pravděpodobně svému kamarádovi.

„Neviděls Skullcrushera?" zavolal na něj. Bylo to dost hlasité na to, aby ho slyšela celá stáj. Několik samic otráveně zakrylo mláďata křídly, aby je nerušil ten hluk.

„Ne! A ty?" otočil se na dalšího draka. Bezzubka měl sto chutí přerazit je. Tohle by taky dokázal, ale nechtěl to tak udělat, aby nevzbudili pozornost celých stájí. Což se už bohužel stalo.

Najednou ucítil na svých zádech horký dech. Noční Běs se koutkem oka podíval, kdo to je, a v tu chvíli se ozvalo: „Jsem tady."

Bezzubka poděkoval za snahu tomu drakovi, kterého se ptal jako prvního, a protáhl se kolem Skullcrushera. Venku bylo krásně, alespoň vzhledem k tomu, že se tam nemačkali jako sardinky.

„Co potřebuješ?" šel Skullcrusher rovnou k věci. Bezzubka se usmál. Takové přímé jednání se mu teď hodilo, a tak mu vylíčil vše a požádal ho, jestli by nedohlédl na chod vesnice.

Rumblehorn poslouchal. „A nechceš stopaře?" zeptal se ho, poukazujíc na své stopařské schopnosti, „našli byste ho mnohem rychleji." Jenže problém byl vtom, že Bezzubka nechtěl Bewilderbeasta za každou cenu najít. Hlavně potřeboval zkontrolovat ostrovy kolem Blpu, zda jsou bezpečné. A to, jak by našel jednoho obřího draka, by se zajímal až potom.

„Ne, díky," odmítl nabídku s vrtěním hlavy, „hlavně to tam chci zkontrolovat."

„Ale s tím, že kontroluješ i Dragon Edge, to zkoumání nějak nesouvisí," upozornil ho Rumblehorn. Noční Běs na oplátku protočil oči.

„Přece víš, že tam žijí další draci. Nemůžu je tam nechat, aniž bych jim o nebezpečí alespoň neřekl, to by nebylo fér," odpověděl a v mysli se zatoulal k malým Nočním Terrorům. Proti Bewilderbeastovi by byli naprosto bezbranní.

Skullcrusher kývl, až málem menšího draka nabral na roh. „Chápu," řekl a trochu zákeřně se usmál, když viděl, jak Bezzubka uskakuje z jeho dosahu.

„Díky," odpověděl vděčně, „a ještě jedna věc. Kdybys s tím potřeboval pomoct, zavolej si draky z akademie. Určitě ti pomůžou, a když jim dáš zábavu, neroztrhají mě na kusy, že jsem odletěl bez nich." _Hlavně Stormfly by mě roztrhla jako nějakou přerostlou ještěrku_ , pomyslel si dodatečně a věděl, že je to pravda. Modrá dračice ho vždycky následovala a milovala dobrodružství.

„A proč bych měl potřebovat pomoc?" zeptal se ďábelsky Skullcrusher. Jeho dnešní chuť trochu ublížit Bezzubkovi ho ještě nepřešla.

„Protože," zvedl Noční Běs hlavu, „je to sakra práce." Bavil se při pohledu, jak Rumblehorn trochu zbledl. „A ještě jednou díky!" zavolal a už ho nebylo. Skullcrusher to vzal jako normální věc a odešel si dělat své věci.

Bezzubka to vzal přímou cestou zpátky ke Škyťákovi s Valkou. Za tu dobu, co mluvil se Skullcrusherem, k nim přišla Rask a nechávala se hladit od Valky. U toho slastně mrskala ocasem a měla zavřené oči.

„Všechno zařízeno," ohlásil Bezzubka, když přistál. Terroři hned slezli z lidí i Rask a vyrovnali se do řady. Teď, při loučení, se atmosféra najednou změnila a nebylo to snadné, když odcházející draci nevěděli, jestli náhodou nejdou na sebevražednou misi.

Rask se plán dozvěděla od Války. Moc s ním nesouhlasila, ale chápala, že by se to mělo řešit. Do vysvětlování často pískali Terroři, že oni mají zvláštní úlohu, a chodili s hlavami hrdě zvednutými.

„Hlavně se nám vraťte," žertoval Škyťák, aby tím zakryl nejistotu z výsledků mise. Nikdo se neusmál, a tak náčelník jen popošel dopředu a všechny draky pohladil. Jen Painovi se vyhnul velkým obloukem, protože nechtěl další půlhodinu strávit sundaváním draka zakousnutého do ruky.

Rask ignorovala Terrory, když mezi nimi neměla moc známostí, a otřela se hlavou o Bezzubkův krk.

„Dávejte na sebe pozor," drcla ho čelem a poodešla zpátky k Valce, aby drakům dopřála prostor pro vzlet.

„Vy taky," oplatil jí to Bezzubka, ale potom kývl na Terrory a roztáhl křídla. Stačilo několik mávnutí a byli ve vzduchu, Sharpshot se držel vepředu vedle Bezzubky. Letěli tak rychle jako poslední Terroři, ale i tak se brzy ztratili z dohledu.

Valka se protáhla.

„Tak asi půjdeme něco dělat, ne?" navrhla a u toho zívla. Byla unavená ze včerejších oslav. Škyťák se podíval za odlétajícími draky.

„Jdu najít Astrid," prohlásil a narychlo poplácal Rask po hlavě. Dračice zavřela oči, nebylo to nepříjemné, ale nejlepší to taky nebylo.

Valka vyšla směrem k dokům a nechala tam Nočního Běsa sedět o samotě. Rask se ještě chvíli dívala na obzor, ale potom se taky vydala dělat své věci, pravděpodobně pomáhat ostatním dračicím s mláďaty. A místo, kde byli před několika minutami všichni shromáždění, zůstalo prázdné, jen se shrnutým sněhem.


	16. Alfa

**Dvě kapitoly v jednom dni? Já vás rozmazluju :D Konečně - zde je zlomový bod, na který všichni tak dlouho čekáme!**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

Rask nevěděla, co si o tom Bezzubkově šíleném plánu má myslet. Tedy, netušila to hlavně na začátku, ale uběhl týden, dva, a stále se nikdo nevracel. Ani Terroři, ani Bezzubka. Začínala z toho být zoufalá. Nyní to už byl měsíc, co odletěli, a ona měla špatný pocit, že se jim něco stalo. Nevydržela to ve stájích nebo v aréně. Dokonce ani v rokli ne. Pořád častěji vyhledávala samotu jeskyně s podzemním jezerem, kterou jí ukázal Bezzubka.

I tam ale nebyla spokojená. Ze začátku to šlo, ale postupem času ji to omrzelo. Začala nervózně chodit v kruzích a mrskat ocasem. Tak strávila poslední dva týdny. Každý den vylezla ven, aby zjistila, co je nového, sem tam si hrála se Scuttleclawy nebo Stormflyinými mláďaty. Všichni vyrostli, Razhir, Mwezi a Nezbleu už byli skoro tak velcí jako ona a Scuttleclawové se mírnili a začínali poslouchat výše postavené draky. Rask byla ráda, že si s ní alespoň někdy zahrají Sever. Sunrise se jí často ptal na Bezzubku, ale ona musela s lítostí přiznat, že netuší, kde se jmenovaný drak nachází.

Když se vrátil Cloudjumper s draky a dalšími mláďaty, ve stájích už bylo dost místa, protože samice svá mláďata vyváděly ven. Ty, které nežily trvale ve vesnici, si je odvedly, a hned bylo dost prostoru pro nově příchozí. Rask se trochu bála, když ji Cloudjumper vyhledal jako prvního draka po návratu, poté, co nenašel Bezzubku. Ptal se jí, kde je, a ona mu to řekla. Stále byla pod dojmem, že Stormcutter je ve skutečnosti Alfa.

Cloudjumper zuřil, když se o plánu šíleného Nočního Běsa dozvěděl.

„Já ho přetrhnu!" láteřil a mrskal ocasem sem a tam, až si Rask přála být co nejdál, nejlépe na opačném konci vesnice. Žádný drak neměl rád, když byl jeho Alfa naštvaný a dračice měla dojem, že právě ona je to, co ho rozčílilo.

Proto se jí trochu ulevilo o pár dní později, kdy Cloudjumper s Valkou odletěli zpět na Dračí horu, aby doléčili Bewilderbeasta. Rask trávila hodně času se Stormfly a jejími mláďaty, ale byly to takové nudné hry. Jakoby bez života. Jediné, co do jejího denního rozvrhu vrhalo trochu světla, bylo to, že Lax se na celé dny vytrácel a to, že Škyťák s Astrid jí dovolili spát u nich v pokoji, aby se necítila až tak osamělá. Rask si toho gesta vážila a každý den se s nimi na znamení díků mazlila. Jenže Škyťák měl hodně práce a chodil čím dál tím později. Teď, když se vrátili draci, byl Blp živější než kdy předtím, takže nikdo neunikl menším nehodám, které při soužití s draky nastávaly. Skullcrusher zastupoval Alfu celkem slušně, ale ani on nebyl všemohoucí, takže draci z akademie pomáhali, kde mohli. Rask měla docela chuť pomáhat s menšími věcmi, ale díky snaze všech draků se to vždy vyřešilo dřív, než se tam vůbec dostala. Proto létala nad ostrovem a byla o samotě v rokli a jeskynních systémech.

Ten den ráno to bylo trochu jiné. Vesnicí se rozezněl zvuk rohu. Rask s úlekem otevřela oči. Ne, to se jí určitě jen zdálo. _Prosím, ať to je jenom sen!_ pomyslela si, než se rychle postavila, ještě stále trochu rozespale. I Škyťák s Astrid vylezli z postele a nejprve se kolem sebe jen rozhlédli. Až potom jim došlo, co se děje. Roh znamenal nebezpečí nebo nějakou zvláštní situaci.

„Honem!" pobídl je Škyťák a bral schody po dvou, byl div, že nespadl. Rask vyskočila oknem a Astrid se vydala za nimi o trochu pomalejším tempem. Na návsi se seběhli lidé i draci, Stormfly se přihnala i se svými mláďaty, Skullcrusher se postavil do čela. Kdyby to byli nepřátelé, byl připraven se bránit.

V dálce uviděli hejno draků, zatím nebylo možné rozeznat jejich velikost ani počet, ale Blpané se i přesto postavili do obranné formace. Vikingové třímali sekery a pokřikovali, čímž zcela jistě probudili ty, kteří do té doby ještě spali. Byli ale až v druhé řadě za draky. Rask byla v té poslední, spolu s několika dalšími samicemi. Staří draci odváděli mláďata pryč.

Stádo se blížilo, teď už bylo poznat, že většina draků má černou barvu, ale když Rask zaostřila pořádně, došlo jí, že to je…

„Bezzubka!" vykřikla šťastně. Vypadalo to, že Škyťák si to taky uvědomil, ale rukou dal výstražné gesto a vytáhl dalekohled. Potřeboval se ujistit. Minutu do zařízení mžoural a potom nadšeně kývl.

„Je to Bezzubka, není důvod k panice," potvrdil a Rask se nadmula pýchou. To ona poznala, že to je on. Najednou byly všechny včerejší plány, jak si půjde zalétat, pryč. Byla šťastná, že se její nejlepší kamarád vrací. A nebyla sama. Všichni draci postrádali Bezzubkovu přívětivou a věčně hravou povahu, bez něj to nebylo ono.

Skoro automaticky se hrnula kupředu, do první řady. Dokonce už jí ani nevadilo, že kvůli tomu musela být tak brzy vzhůru.

Napjatě vyčkali, až draci dosednou na zem. Jako první letěl Bezzubka, za ním několik Garvanů a potom menší dráčci, jen o trochu větší než Terroři, všichni matně černí, až na jednoho bílého.

„Bezzubko!" objal Nočního Běsa Škyťák a z draka seskočila hnědá slepice. Poděšeně zakdákala a rozběhla se k jednomu z Vikingů v přední řadě. Ťafan ji vzal do náruče a choval se k ní málem jako k dítěti. Rask při tom pohledu naklonila hlavu na stranu a pobaveně se uculila.

Garvani a malí dráčci přešlapovali za Nočním Běsem, nevěděli, jak se zachovat. Ten jediný bílý dráček si prohlédl lidi a zdálo se, že některé poznává, protože se šel uvítat s jezdci z akademie.

„Rád tě zase vidím, Smidvargu," zvedl ho Rybinoha a s tímhle se i ostatní dráčci rozběhli k lidem. Viděli, že jim neublíží. Jen Rask se to zdálo divné. Neříkal Bezzubka - nebo Valka či Škyťák - že Smidvarg je Alfou Nočních Terrorů na Dragon Edge? Proč by potom byli tady? Nelíbilo se jí to a začínala očekávat špatné zprávy.

Bezzubka se uvítal se Škyťákem a přestoupil ke Skullcrusherovi.

„Díky, že jsi se tady k tak postaral," řekl a z jeho hlasu byla doslova čišet únava, „byly nějaké problémy?"

Rumblehorn zavrtěl hlavou, ale potom se podíval na Rask a přimhouřil oči - ne ale v nepřátelském gestu, spíše zlomyslně.

„Jen menší nepříjemnosti, ale Cloudjumper naprosto zuřil, když se vrátil. Chudák Rask před ním málem utekla," oznámil mu a Rask by se teď nejradši zahrabala do země. Opravdu to musel říkat přede všemi?

Cítila, jak se o ni nějaký drak otřel. Obrátila hlavu na samici Snafflefanga.

„Neboj, Cloudjumper by ti neublížil, nahání sice hrůzu, ale jinak je to zlatíčko," řekla konejšivě a Rask se na oplátku usmála. Jistě, Stormcutter nebyl hrozivý, jen když byl naštvaný. Teď mohla jen doufat, že si z toho draci nebudou dělat legraci a dávat jí dobré rady. Což o to, ty někdy nebyly k zahození, ale jak se má chovat k Alfovi, to snad taky zvládala. S respektem a úctou, a to se k té situaci nehodilo, nemohla se ani bránit, protože jinak by to považovali za vzdor. Prostě se nepletla do cesty a mlčela. _Takže_ , pomyslela si s tichým odfrknutím, _to snad zvládnu sama._

Bezzubka se usmál a odhalil dásně. Tenhle úsměv byl věnovaný jí a potom se Noční Běs obrátil k ostatním drakům.

„Tihle draci s námi teď budou nějaký čas žít," prohlásil k celému shromáždění. Draci se po sobě podívali, ti, kteří neznali obsah mise, byli hodně zmatení.

„Smidvarg," pokračoval Bezzubka a kývl hlavou směrem k bílému drakovi u Rybinohy, „je Alfou Nočních Terrorů, takže bych si s nimi nezahrával, pokud nechcete skončit vyděšení k smrti." Pár draků se trpce zasmálo. Rask si nebyla jistá, jestli to mělo být myšleno jako vtip, když o tomhle druhu vůbec nic nevěděla, až na to, že jsou malí a jejich Alfa je o trochu větší a bílý. Ale věřila Bezzubkovi, že by na Blp nevzal nedůvěryhodné draky.

Stormfly s Flákotou se přihnaly dopředu. Chtěly vědět co nejvíc o situaci, stejně jako Rask. Tesák se probojoval davem hned za nimi, Hrk a Brk byli neznámo kde. Nikdy je moc nezajímalo, co se děje, raději se honili a pošťuchovali.

Aktivní draci se ujali provázení Garvanů po Blpu, malí, ale mohutní draci jejich nabídku vděčně přijali. Smidvarg vřískl na své stádo a Noční Terroři vzlétli, jen aby se o chvilku později uhnízdili v malém prostoru za Kliďasovou sochou, kde měli dostatečné soukromí a nepršelo tam.

Dračí jezdci, ač se moc chtěli dozvědět o nových objevech, se začali s nespokojeným brbláním rozcházet, protože nerozuměli dračí řeči, takže si ty novinky ani nemohli vyslechnout. Hádali, že budou muset čekat na Valku nebo si to draci prostě vyřeší sami. To jim ale nazakazovalo být zvědaví. Třeba Rybinoha si mnul ruce nad plánem, že Bezzubku naučí psát, aby se o tom dozvěděli i lidé. Ale naučit draka psát… Ti chytří by to dokázali celkem rychle (tak deset, plus mínus pár let), jenže ti s menší inteligencí by to nedokázali asi nikdy. Nebo draci s nevhodnými drápy. No uznejte, učit třeba Tesáka psát!

„Tak co?" zeptala se dychtivě Stormfly a odstrčila Mwezi, která se chtěla taky zapojit do diskuze. Malá dračice si znechuceně odfrkla a odběhla ke Scuttleclawům, aby jim udělala ze života peklo. Mladí draci si s ní naštěstí hráli rádi, jako by tím chtěli odčinit vše, co oni sami jako mláďata vyváděli.

Bezzubka si hluboce povzdechl.

„Bewilderbeast byl na Dragon Edge," prohlásil a zdálo se, že je to všechny zasáhlo. Dokonce i Rask polekaně vydechla, i když netušila, kde ten ostrov je.

„Ale z dosavadních stop vyplývá, že se pohybuje směrem na jih, takže od něj snad budeme mít pokoj. Vzal jsem těch pár draků, co tam zůstali, a dovedl je sem. Budou tu ve větším bezpečí," vyprávěl Bezzubka a všem se ulevilo. Fakt, že Bewilderbeast jde na jih, vnášel světlo do nejistoty. Rask zamrkala.

„Počkej, jaktože je Bewilderbeast neovládl?" zeptala se zmateně. Podle ní nedávalo smysl, aby tam nějací draci zůstali, pokud obří drak uplatňoval svoji schopnost kontrolovat mysl ostatních, takže jak to bylo možné? Bezzubka pokrčil rameny.

„Utekli a Smidvarg měl kontrolu nad Terrory. Schovali se," vysvětlil Noční Běs a dodal trochu nedůvěřivě: „Taky jsem o tom pochyboval, ale je to opravdu tak."

Stormfly bylo jasné, že musel využít schopnosti Alfy a nahlédnout do mysli nalezených draků, ale nemohla to nahlas říct. Rask by to nechápala a musela uznat, že si mladou dračici opravdu oblíbila. Jen jí dělalo starost, jak je osamělá.

Menší Noční Běs se nejdřív podíval do země, jako by přemýšlel, jak by to bylo možné vysvětlit, ale nakonec se podíval zpět na Bezzubku a poslouchal dál.

„Terrory jsem nechal na ostrovech kolem Blpu," informoval je Bezzubka téměř nepřítomně. Oči se mu klížily a každý si mohl domyslet, že jediné, co v tuhle chvíli opravdu chce, je jít spát.

Flákota si ho starostlivě přeměřila pohledem jako tenkrát na Dračím ostrově a postrčila ho směrem ke Škyťákovu domu.

„Měl bys jít spát," prohlásila hlasem, který nepřijímal námitky. Noční Běs se lehce usmál.

„Věř mi, že to mám v plánu tak pro příští… dva dny," odpověděl, ale to už ho nikdo moc neposlouchal. Jen mu popřáli dobrou noc a hnědý Garvan mu ještě pošeptal: „Možná bys měl věnovat víc času Rask. Je dost osamělá." S tím mu taky popřála hezké sny a spěchala za svými mláďaty. Pokud šlo o ty malé Garvany, byli to stejní uličníci jako malí Nodři a Flákota se jim musela věnovat opravdu hodně. Rask jí někdy pomáhala, ale když trochu vyrostli a začali si hrát na jejím hřbetě, nevydržela to. Přece jen Garvani byli dost těžcí.

Bezzubka cítil, jak jsou jeho tlapy těžké. Kdyby si nebyl jistý, že by to vypadalo blbě, tak by se rozplácl tady na zemi jako přerostlá ještěrka (ani netušil, že tak o něm mluvil Cloudjumper) a spal ty dva dny. Jenže ono by to vypadalo blbě, tak usoudil, že pár kroků domů ho nezabije.

„Doprovodím tě," zašeptala Rask vedle něj. Bezzubka předpokládal, že nemá nic jiného na práci, ale i kdyby měla, ocenil to.

„Tak dobře," odpověděl jí taktéž šeptem. Dračice se zasmála.

„Proč šeptáme?" zeptala se tiše. Bezzubka jen pokrčil rameny.

„Já s tím nezačal," ušklíbl se ospale a ocasem pleskl Rask přes záda. Ta protočila oči a přešla do normálního hlasu: „A já myslela, že už částečně spíš." Druhý Noční Běs jako na povel zívl.

„Taky že jo," řekl a nemohl se ubránit dalšímu zívnutí. A protože zívání je nakažlivé, i Rask se tomu poddala.

Oba draci se zasmáli a Bezzubka šel dál k domu. Škyťák je chvilku následoval, ale podle jejich zívání poznal, co jde Bezzubka dělat, takže se otočil o 180 stupňů a vyrazil dělat jiné věci. Třeba najít Astrid. Za ten měsíc, co spolu sdíleli pokoj, se jejich vzájemný vztah ještě prohloubil a on bez ní nemohl vydržet déle než hodinu.

Bezzubka se uvelebil na své kamenné posteli, kterou mu přesunuli do jeho vlastního pokoje. Stočil ocas kolem sebe a oči držel otevřené už jen silou vůle. Rask zůstala stát naproti němu a zadní nohu měla povolenou. Sama u toho trochu odpočívala.

„Tak dobrou noc," řekla rychle a možná by se ještě i rozpovídala o všem, co se tady na Blpu dělo, ale včas se zarazila. Potom se otočila a vyskočila ven oknem. Bezzubka už neudržel otevřené oči a konečně se ponořil do uklidňujícího spánku, protkaného nočními můrami o Dragovu Bewilderbeastovi.

Rask se uchýlila ke svému dřívějšímu plánu – proletět se. Když byla ve vzduchu a shlížela na ostrov z výšky, nemohla uvěřit tomu, že se toho někdy bála. Kdyby jí teď někdo odřízl od téhle kratochvíle, dala by úplně všechno, aby se dostala zpět do vzduchu. _No, všechno možná ne_ , pomyslela si po jedné vývrtce. Přátelství s Bezzubkou by se nevzdala ani za nic. Alespoň to si myslela. Ještě nevěděla, co všechno se dozví v příštích dnech…

* * *

„A tady jsme našli Torche," ukázal jí Bezzubka místo, kde ležel dutý kmen stromu. Už byl zase plný energie a vzal Rask na pořádnou prohlídku kolem celého ostrova, při které jí vyprávěl různá dobrodružství, která se Škyťákem a jezdci zažili. Dračice si to náležitě užívala. Při zmínce o Torchovi zvědavě zvedla obočí.

„Torch je Typhoomerang, v té době byl ještě mládě," vysvětlil jí Bezzubka, „Škyťák se ho ujal, jenže všichni si mysleli, že je to dospělý drak. A jeho mamka se po něm samozřejmě sháněla." Na vteřinu se odmlčel. Rask věděla už dřív, že lidi nemají tolik znalostí o dracích, ale že by nerozpoznali mládě od dospělého? Bezzubka jí musel vysvětlit, že to bylo teprve pár týdnů, co lidé žili společně s draky. A jeho snahy objasnit jim to byly marné. Rask nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou. Když byl potom Bezzubka u části s Torchovou matkou, docela tu dračici litovala. Věděla, že ona sama by pro své mládě udělala cokoliv, ale rozhodně nebylo fér, aby Typhoomeranga honili a nakonec využili jeho velikost proti němu. Prostě jí to nepřipadalo správné.

„Když jsme ho potkali znovu, byl už dospělý, Ťafan ho cvičil a nakonec nám pomohl zastavit oheň, který se šířil lesem," vyprávěl Noční Běs cestou zpátky.

„Nutno dodat, že to byli Hrk s Brkem, kdo ten požár založili," zabručel si ještě pod vousy, než zavolal na Rask: „Závod na Blp?"

Dračice se nenechala pobízet. Byla dobrý letec a dělala si naději na vítězství.

„Poslední čistí krmné stanice!" vykřikla zpět a oba Noční Běsi vyrazili závratnou rychlostí. Vše se obešlo beze slov. Kdo potřebuje dračí závody, když si můžou udělat své vlastní? Zábavné bylo vyhýbat se útesům u pobřeží a následně sami sobě. Bezzubka už musel několikrát použít své dvojité šupiny, ale vždy se mu podařilo schovat je před Rask.

Ani tentokrát to nebylo jiné. Rask se dostala do vedení a letěla směrem k útesům. Cestu mezi nimi by našla i poslepu, ale nebyla až tak obratná. To Bezzubka byl v tomhle úseku mnohem lepší.

Rask se propletla mezi prvními dvěma útesy a s očima vytřeštěnýma hrůzou se musela vyhnout další skále. Roztáhla křídla a nabrala do nich vzduch. Na místě skoro zastavila, což ji jen otrávilo. Teď bude muset zrychlit, pokud nechce čistit krmné stanice (a věřte, že je to pořádná otrava, naposledy prohrála, když se na místo, kde chtěla přistát, přihrnula mláďata a ona se jim musela vyhnout).

„Potíže?" zavolal na ni zepředu Bezzubka. Rask se zamračila. Neměla ráda, když vedl, ale zase věděla, že kdyby měla nějaké problémy, ochotně by zastavil a pomohl jí. Jenže ona se nehodlala jen tak vzdát.

„Ani ve snu!" křikla na něj zpátky a mávla křídly, aby zase nabrala rychlost. Během okamžiku se už zase proplétala mezi útesy a doháněla druhého Nočního Běsa.

Vyletěla a potěšilo ji, že je kus před Bezzubkou. Zmíněný drak totiž zpomalil, aby viděl, jak si se skalami poradí. Teď se už zase dostával za ni.

Oba draci proletěli kolem arény a už se blížili k návsi, což byl jejich cíl. Rask zatím vedla, Bezzubka hned za ní. Ten, kdo tu dračici pojmenoval, musel rozhodně vědět, jaká to bude ve vzduchu neřízená střela. Bezzubka musel uznat jednu věc, a to že Rask je opravdu hodně rychlá, ale taky že se při té rychlosti dokáže orientovat. Jemu to sice taky nečinilo problémy, ale musel to obdivovat na někom jiném než na sobě.

Když začínali s těmito závody, děti ve vesnici se zastavovaly a ukazovaly na ně, draci byli zmatení, mláďata skákala do vzduchu a chtěla se honit, ale po několika dnech si na to zvykli. Stále však zvedali hlavy, aby viděli, jestli to není poplach. Když s Bezzubkou viděli i Rask, mohli je zase klidně sklopit a jít si za svým.

Menší Noční Běs obletěl roh a zamířil ke středu vesnice. Bezzubka hned za ním. Rask už už chtěla zpomalit, aby dokázala přistát, když vtom se jí před čumákem prohnali Scutteclawové. Poznala v nich Mistrála a Firefly. Roztáhla křídla a prudce zabrzdila, aby do nich nevrazila. Bezzubka s vítězným úsměvem proletěl kolem ní a pohodlně přistál. Rask se zamračila a snesla se na zem kousek od něj.

„Ale ne!" zvolala nešťastně, „teď budu muset čistit ty stanice!" Bezzubka se jenom ušklíbl, kdežto Mistrál s Firefly přistáli naproti ní a tvářili se zahanbeně.

„Promiň," špitl zelený Scuttleclaw a díval se přitom do země.

„Pomůžeme ti s tím," nabídl se Mistrál a Rask nemohla potlačit úsměv.

„Kdy se z vás rošťáků stali takoví dobrodinci?" škádlila je a poskočila k první krmné stanici, která čekala na vyčištění. Bezzubka si říkal, jestli by jim taky neměl pomoct, přece jen, kdyby nebylo odrostlých mláďat, co si cvičila techniku létání, musel by to celé dělat on. Pokrčil rameny. Čištění stanic byla docela zábavná, i když náročná práce a on pro dnešek neměl žádné plány. Celá vesnice byla klidná, hlídky nic nezahlédly, takže vadilo by snad, kdyby přiložil tlapu k dílu?

Rask vzala do zubů hadr, který sloužil k čištění. Teď v zimě byl hrozně studený. Na místech byl slepený zaschlým slizem z ryb, co zůstal ve stanicích, a který před dvěma dny čistil Bezzubka. Dračice se otočila k Nočnímu Běsovi a ocasem ho plácla přes hlavu.

„Jau!" vyjekl Bezzubka, „za co to bylo?"

Rask mu ukázala hadr.

„Minule ses moc nečinil," hodila mu kus látky a Bezzubka jí musel připomenout, že dneska čistí ona. Rask si odfrkla.

„Ale minule jsi je čistil ty a umýt hadr byla taky tvoje práce," odpověděla a drak protočil oči, ale poslušně vyletěl k jezeru, aby hadr umyl. Chtěl si to ještě rozmyslet s tím pomáháním, ale nakonec si řekl, že stejně nemá co dělat. Být Alfou byla únavná práce, ale když se nic nedělo, bylo to i dost nudné.

Scuttleclawové si rozebrali stanice v horní části vesnice. Už byli téměř dospělí a bylo docela dobře, že se začali zajímat i o něco jiného než bylo dělání ze života peklo ostatním.

Rask si zatím vybrala jinou stanici a potěšilo ji, že tady byl hadr čistý, takže ji začala zbavovat slizu od ryb.

S tím byla hotová do několika minut a potom se zaměřila na vrchní části přístřešku. Tohle byla ta těžká část (teď v zimě to stálo hodně sil), praxi v tom měl docela Bezzubka, když většinu jejich závodů prohrával. V tomhle ohledu byla Rask ráda, že co samice postrádaly v síle, doháněly na rychlosti. Spokojeně přivřela oči.

A potom ji něco srazilo a ona neudržela rovnováhu, protože v tu chvíli stála jen na zadních nohách. Zády tvrdě dopadla na zem a zavřela oči - tentokrát bolestí. Nad sebou zaslechla smích.

Bezzubka na ní doslova ležel, mokrý hadr svíral v tlamě a bavil se jejím výrazem. Tohle nemohlo způsobit žádnou velkou bolest, takže ho to netrápilo.

„Mám tě!" vykřikl vesele a kapky vody z hadru dopadly Rask na tvář. Byla ledová. Znechuceně otevřela oči a podívala se Bezzubkovi do očí. Její modré se málem proměnily v rudé, jak byla rozčilená. S hořícími tvářemi si uvědomila, jak je tahle pozice trapná. Zadníma nohama Bezzubku odstrčila a překulila se na břicho.

„To sis mohl odpustit," prohlásila trpce a vzala si hadr z jeho tlamy. Noční Běs kus látky rychle pustil, aby ho netáhla za sebou, když si to bez dalšího slova namířila k první stanici. Bezzubka následoval.

„Můžu ti pomoct s horní částí," nabídl se a Rask po chvilce přikývla. Sice by to zvládla sama, ale když se Bezzubka tak dobrovolně nabídl, nemohla odmítnout. Nechala ho patlat se s tím a věnovala se tomu, co měla na starost.

S pomocí Scuttleclawů a Bezzubky byla brzy hotová a s úlevou se posadila na trávu. Mistrál a Firefly zase šli trénovat techniku létání a brzy se vznášeli nad Blpem.

„Půjdu zkontrolovat Noční Terrory," informoval ji Bezzubka rychle. Co Rask zatím viděla, zdálo se, že Smidvargovi s ostatními malými draky se tady docela líbí. Tušila, že se jim musí stýskat po starém domově. Smutně vzdechla. Ona si na svůj domov ani nepamatovala a Dragovy lodě šlo těžko považovat za něco takového. To Blp byl jejím domovem. Nedovedla si představit, že by odtud někdy odešla. Sice přišla v tom špatném období, kdy měli všichni spoustu starostí, ale měla tu přátele. Opravdové přátele, ne jako u Draga, kde se skamarádila s jednou samicí Raincuttera. Zpočátku se spolu bavily, ale Rask brzy přišla na to, že takové kamarádství brzy povede ke zlomenému srdci. Ona kamarádka byla brzy ovládnuta Bewilderbeastem a Rask se mohla uplakat, když ji nepoznávala. Uzavřela se do sebe a kula plány na útěk. S nikým už se nepřátelila, až doteď.

Když procházela v Bezzubkově nepřítomnosti Blp, zjistila, že její kamarádka od Draga už tam není. Možná se na ostrov nikdy nedostala. Třeba zemřela v nějaké bitvě. Tomu se Rask zdráhala uvěřit. Spíš byla přesvědčená, že se na Blp dostala spolu s ostatními, ale rozhodla se odejít. Takový život by jí přála. Však ona je teď taky mnohem šťastnější.

Mlčky šla za Bezzubkou. Se Smidvargem se ještě nesetkala, takže se držela vzadu. Noční Běs eventuálně zařval u nohou Kliďasovy obří sochy, až se skoro neznatelně otřásla. Bílý dráček vystrčil hlavu z úkrytu a potěšeně zavřeštěl. Potom vylezl celý a doplachtil dolů. Pár jeho druhů ho zvědavě sledovalo.

„Jak se vám tady zatím líbí?" zeptal se ho Bezzubka, „máte všechno potřebné?" Smidvarg se zavrtěl.

„Na to samé ses ptal i včera. A předevčírem," upozornil ho se zlostným odfrknutím, „a já ti vždy odpověděl, že se máme dobře a nic nepotřebujeme. Co kdybys mě třeba představil své kamarádce, ty starostlivá kvočno?" Rask musela uznat, že na draka, kteří si většinu času potrpěli na formálnost, byl Smidvarg velmi stručný, možná dokonce přímo neslušný. To usuzovala ze způsobu, jakým se choval k Bezzubkovi. Pomyslela si, že by si měli ujasnit, kdo vlastně na ostrově velí - jestli Bezzubka, zatímco je Cloudjumper pryč, nebo on.

„Jistě," přikývl Bezzubka, „tohle je Rask. Rask, Smidvarg." Dračice udělala lehkou úklonu.

„Těší mě," řekla tím nejpřátelštějším tónem, který se jí povedl. Ve skutečnosti si nebyla jistá, jestli jí ten malý drak je sympatický, zatím v ní vyvolal spíše negativní pocity. Bohužel ji Smidvarg docela snadno prokoukl.

„Omlouvám se, pokud ve vás můj rozhovor s Bezzubkou vyvolal nepříjemné dojmy," omluvil se uhlazeným tónem hodným Alfy, „známe se již docela dlouho a zapomněl jsem na veškterou formálnost." Rask se zachvěla. Jeho tón jí naháněl hrůzu, mnohem víc než ten předchozí.

„Pokud ti to nebude vadit, rád bych zase přešel do méně formálního tónu," řekl Smidvarg. Bylo znát, že ho tahle mluva nebaví. Rask chvatně přikývla. Bílý drak si oddechl. Na sněhu se ztrácel a spolu s dvěma černými draky vypadal trochu jako šachovnice. Hodně malá šachovnice.

Smidvarg se podíval na své druhy, kteří vystrkovali hlavy z otvoru, nikdy však nevylezli celí.

„Jsou ještě stále vyděšení," omluvil Noční Terrory a sám se zachvěl. Nebyl jediný. I Rask přeběhl mráz po zádech, stačilo, aby si představila Dragova Bewilderbeasta.

„Ale k veselejším věcem!" zvolal najednou. Bezzubka hodil na Rask pohled, který říkal: je šílený. Sám bílý drak si toho nevšiml. Nebo možná ano, ale ignoroval to. Rask jen zdvihla obočí a nastražila uši. Dobrých věcí v poslední době nebylo mnoho.

„Vy dva jste pár?" zeptal se Smidvarg a Rask ztuhla na místě. Ani Bezzubka se nehýbal.

„NE!" vykřikli oba tak prudce, že se dráček musel zachytit drápy, aby nespadl. Potom se narovnal a úsečně si sám sebe prohlédl. Možná se potřeboval ujistit, že má ještě křídla.

„Dobře, dobře, nemá cenu zvyšovat hlas, já to chápu," usmál se profesionálně. Rask se trochu uvolnila, ale Bezzubka si povzdechl: „To ti tak vážně připadá?"

Smidvarg přemýšlel o otázce jen na moment, potom odhalil tesáky a řekl: „Ano. Víš, jste jediní dva Noční Běsi na ostrově, takže každý tak trochu předpokládá, no, však víte co."

Museli uznat, že na tom něco pravdy je, ale Rask se zdálo nemožné, aby to takhle předvídali. Co kdyby se s Bezzubkou třeba nenáviděli? To by si za tím stáli, jen protože jsou jen dva Noční Běsi?

„To není možné," zamumlal Bezzubka a švihl ocasem, „to jsi vybral hezké téma." Potom, z vlastního popudu to změnit, se zeptal: „Co budete dělat dnes večer? Zase nahoře?" Poslední část vyslovil trochu zlomyslně a Smidvarg se očividně urazil. Něco vyprskl, potom se obrátil k Rask, s ní se způsobně rozloučil, a bleskově se vrátil za svým stádem.

Bezzubka si oddechl. „Ten někdy dokáže být otravný," prohodil, ale Rask zavrtěla hlavou. Noční Běs se překvapeně otočil.

„Tys taky nebyl zrovna nejpříjemnější," řekla a mávla svým ocasem přímo jemu před nosem. Vlastně ji bavilo ho takhle škádlit. Bylo to zábavné. A zdálo se, že i Bezzubka si většinu neplech, co spolu vyváděli, užívá. Rask začala přemýšlet, kam je tohle posunovalo. Ne, byli jen kamarádi. Jen kamarádi. Potom si vzpomněla na Snoggletog a uši jí zahořely. Ne, to opravdu nebylo něco mezi ‚jen přáteli'. Bylo to něco víc.

Náhle se ozvaly výkřiky a z jednoho místa ve vesnici začal stoupat dým. Bezzubka protočil oči.

„To už je potřetí tenhle týden," zaúpěl. Od svého návratu se zase ujal povinností Alfy, ale situace ve vsi rozhodně neodpovídala Skullcrusherovu popisu. Pochopil, že se snažili, co nejvíc to šlo, ale aby se potřetí za čtyři dny dva draci pohádali? To dle jeho názoru nebylo možné.

„Promiň, povinnosti volají," omluvil se Rask, a než se vydal zachránit vesnici před hádkou dvou rozzuřených draků (jako obyčejně byla o něčem úplně banálním), naklonil se k jejímu uchu a zašeptal: „Sejdeme se dnes večer u Velké síně. Rád bych ti něco ukázal."

Rask se rozšířily oči zvědavostí. Nadšeně kývla a potom se Noční Běs otočil ve směru kouře a vzlétl. Vzduchem to přece jen bylo rychlejší.

Dračice se vydala směrem ke stájím. Možná by s něčím mohla pomoct Tlamounovi. Nebo Škyťákovi. Komukoliv.

Nakonec však zamířila do stájí. Ani nevěděla pořádně, proč tam vlastně jde, usoudila, že jí chybí společnost ostatních draků. Nepatrně zavrtěla hlavou. To se jí nepodobalo, aby vyhledávala své druhy. V minulosti dostala pár bolestných zkušeností, když ji něco takového popadlo, proto se snažila na nikoho moc neupínat. Ale tohle bylo jiné.

Rask vkročila do stájí. Nejvíc tam bylo samic s mláďaty. Aby pravdu řekla, nevěděla, co se s nimi stane, až odrostou. Jestli odletí nebo tady zůstanou… Měla za to, že některá Stormflyina odrostlá mláďata jsou stále na Blpu, ale neměla to ověřené. Nemohla za nějakým mladým Nodrem přijít a zeptat se ho. Bylo by to krajně neslušné. Z Nodrů ale jediná Leslie vypadala, že by mohla mít se Stormfly nějaký příbuzenský vztah. Rask přemýšlela, jestli i její mláďata budou od ní k nepoznání.

Pleskla se sama uchem. O čem to přemýšlí? Sama neví, co bude za dva dny, natožpak za spoustu let! Navíc se ani matkou nikdy nemusí stát. S kým by je asi tak měla? S Bezzubkou?

Zavřela oči a opřela se o chladnou stěnu. Uši jí opět hořely. Potřebovala tyhle nesmyslné myšlenky dostat pryč.

„Rask, co se děje?" ozvalo se vedle ní. Dračice se polekaně probrala. Před ní stála Leslie, bleděmodrý Nodr. Jako kdyby o jejím příbuzenském vztahu se Stormfly jen před chvilkou nepřemýšlela.

„Nic se neděje, Leslie, díky," odpověděla a v duchu jí děkovala za to, že díky ní snad přijde na jiné myšlenky. Nodr přešlápl a Rask vycítila, že se chce na něco zeptat. Kývla hlavou a vybídla ji.

„Viděla jsem tě, jak závodíte s Bezzubkou," začala Leslie. Rask sklopila uši. Jiné myšlenky se nekonají.

„Tak jsem si říkala, jestli by sis se mnou nešla zalétat? Prosím?" žadonila dračice a roztáhla tlamu do širokého úsměvu.

„Mamka má moc práce s mláďaty, jinak bych se zeptala jí, ale jestli nechceš, tak mně to vůbec nevadí," mlela Leslie páté přes deváté, ale Rask ji utnula. Tohohle Nodra jste prostě museli mít na první pohled rádi.

„Jistě že si s tebou půjdu zalétat, stejně nemám co dělat," zasmála se společně s ní a Leslie jí nepřestávala děkovat. Co se o ní Rask dozvěděla, byly jí čtyři roky a byla jednou z těch mladých samic, které ještě nebyly připravené na mláďata. Leslie naštěstí respektovala, že draci od Draga letos neměli mladé, takže se ani neptala.

„Budeme létat jen rekreačně, nebo dáme nějaký závod?" zeptala se Rask a svým hravým kukučem připomínala Bezzubku, když si chtěl hrát. Leslie na nic nečekala a vyhrkla: „Závod!"

Během chvíle vymyslely závodní trasu. Nodr znal Blp a jeho okolí líp než Rask, takže u jednoho místa se Noční Běs zasekl a musel se optat, jak to tam vypadá, aby třeba nepřeletěla zatáčku. Leslie ji seznámila se všemi orientačními body, dopodrobna je popsala, ale Rask stejně měla dojem, že u velkého kamene pokresleného runami se zasekne. Mladá samice Nodra se zasmála a slíbila jí, že u toho místa zpomalí. Rask jí za to byla vděčná.

Za to jedno odpoledne se z nich staly skvělé kamarádky. Udělaly spolu hned několik závodních tras a každou z nich si několikrát vyzkoušely. Rask jich většinu vyhrála, ale Leslie taky nebyla špatná. Byla povahou tak podobná Stormfly a na prvním místě skončila hlavně u tratí, které byly kolem Blpu. Taky vyhrála jednu z krátkých tras, když Rask nepočítala se zhroucenou skálou a musela se otočit. Jinak Leslie věděla, že proti samici Nočního Běsa nemá šanci.

Rask byla ráda, že společné závody vyhnaly většinu jejích myšlenek na Bezzubku. Za celou dobu se v duchu ani jednou nezajímala, copak asi zmíněný drak dělá.

Nakonec byly obě samice tak vyčerpané, že si lehly do trávy kus od arény. Byly spokojené a odpoledne se už překulilo v soumrak. Rask si moc dobře pamatovala, že se s ní chce Bezzubka sejít večer, takže začínala úzkostlivě hlídat čas. Naštěstí to od arény do vesnice nebylo daleko.

„Tak co?" zeptala se Leslie vesele, „líbí se ti Blp?" Rask přikývla.

„Hrozně moc, je to tu báječné," odpověděla pravdivě a bylo vidět, jak to Leslie těší.

„Možná tu není moc co dělat, když je zima, ale v létě jsou oslavy a taky jsou čas od času dračí závody!" vysvětloval Nodr, „na Thawfest se těší všichni mladí draci se svými jezdci, nejenže tam budou soutěžit, ale vítěz dostane medaili!" Rask pozorně poslouchala, i když neviděla důvod, proč být nadšený nějakým kusem kovu, kterému se říkalo medaile.

„A co ty?" vyhrkla najednou Rask, „ty máš nějakého jezdce?"

Leslie se téměř nadmula pýchou a druhá dračice usoudila, že asi ano.

„Viděla jsi takovou malou holčičku se zrzavými vlasy? Má zelené oči," zeptala se Leslie a Rask si matně vybavila, že nějaké takové dítě věčně běhalo po Blpu.

„Jo, myslím, že jo," kývla.

„Tak to je Linnea, moje jezdkyně," prohlásila modrá dračice pyšně, „ještě se učíme, bude to trvat, než se dostaneme do akademie, ale jde nám to." Zazubila se.

„Tak to vám přeju," řekla Rask a myslela to vážně. Tady si taky všimla změny. Dřív, když se s někým bavila, skoro nic nemyslela vážně, ale teď už myslela vážně skoro všechno. Vlastně si ani neuměla představit, že by se někdy měla vrátit ke starému způsobu života. Slíbila si, že už se nikdy nebude chovat jako u Draga. Kdyby tak tušila, že tenhle slib ještě poruší…

„Tak jsem tady!" zavolala na Bezzubku, který už čekal u vchodu do Velké síně a nepokojně se díval k obzoru. Chvílemi se mu zdálo, že tam něco zahlédl, ale když se dlouho nic neukazovalo, přestal to vnímat. Stále však obezřetně monitoroval oblohu. Byla tma jako v pytli, hvězdy nesvítily, měsíc byl za mraky. _Možná bude pršet_ , pomyslel si, ale dál už o tom neměl šanci přemýšlet, protože dorazila Rask.

„Koukám, že sis našla kamarádku," poznamenal Bezzubka s úsměvem. Rask vesele přikývla.

„Leslie to udělá jen dobře, má jen samé bratry a potřebuje nějakou holčičí kamarádku. Nic ve zlém," řekl honem a Rask udělala stejný bezzubý úsměv, jako pořád dělal on.

„Tak co jsi mi chtěl ukázat?" zeptala se nedočkavě. Od té chvíle, co se s Leslie rozloučila a šla si po svém, se snažila vymyslet, co to překvapení asi tak bude, ale nakonec to vzdala. Nemohla znát ostrov natolik dobře, aby to vymyslela jen tak. Bezzubka na ni mrkl.

„To je překvapení, nedočkavče," prohlásil. Jen doufal, že Rask polární záři ještě neviděla. Aurora borealis byla jednou z největších krás Blpu. A on ji chtěl vzít až nad mraky, do míst, kde byla nejlépe vidět.

„No tak," zaprosila Rask a vypadala u toho tak roztomile, že jí to opravdu nemohl odepřít.

„Tak poleť," vybídl ji a roztáhl křídla. Jako Alfa věděl o většině věcí, co se na Blpu děly, takže i věděl, že je Rask docela vyčerpaná ze závodů s Leslie. Až teď mu došlo, že ji vlastně se zmíněnou dračicí vůbec neviděl, prostě se to k němu doneslo. Zamířil přímo do mraků, Rask hned za ním.

Bezzubka si vybral dnešní večer velice dobře. Jak vyletěli do větší výšky, rozprostřela se kolem nich temně modrá obloha a v dáli se skvěla Aurora borealis. I takhle zdálky byla majestátní. Slyšel, jak Rask obdivně vydechla.

„Ta je…" zdálo se, že naprosto nemá slov.

„Nádherná?" nadhodil Bezzubka a Rask jen kývla.

„Přesně tak. Naprosto dokonalá," dodala a nemohla z polární záře spustit pohled. Draci letěli dál, zdánlivě blíž k té kráse, ale aurora byla stále nesmírně daleko. I přesto se toho pohledu nemohli pořádně nabažit.

Nakonec se Bezzubka zastavil a připomněl Rask, že tady už jsou za hranicemi souostroví, do kterého Blp patřil. Letěli tak tři čtvrtě hodinu, ale jim to připadalo jako mnohem kratší doba. Vůbec jim to tak dlouhé nepřišlo.

Pozvolným tempem se vraceli zpátky a polární záře, jako by se rozhodla, že se jí ještě nenabažili dost, se objevila i na druhé straně, daleko za Blpem. Byla to neskutečná krása, o které nevědělo mnoho draků na Blpu. Rask sama sebe ujistila, že sem bude létat opravdu často.

„Podívej! Padá hvězda," ukázal Bezzubka hlavou na jedno místo na obloze. Rask tu svoji zvedla a snažila se vidět nějaké další padající hvězdy. Skutečně se jí to po chvíli podařilo.

„Když padá hvězda, máš zavřít oči a něco si přát," vysvětlil Noční Běs. Rask trpělivě počkala na další padající hvězdu. Nevěděla sice, jak je možné, že hvězdy mohou padat, ale když ji uviděla, poslušně zavřela oči a přála si, aby to takhle zůstalo navždy. Aby se nic nezměnilo.

Bezzubka přesně odhadl, kdy jsou nad Blpem. Pozvolna se snesli a přistáli jen kousek od vesnice. Ani jednomu se zpátky ještě nechtělo. Na to byla dnešní noc moc krásná, i přes to, že nesvítily hvězdy ani měsíc. Jeden drak dělal společnost tomu druhému a byli spokojení.

„Půjdeme se podívat ještě k útesu?" zeptal se Bezzubka a Rask nadšeně přikývla. Únava z odpoledních závodů se najednou vytrácela a ona se cítila být plná energie.

Noční Běs je vedl lesem. Větve stromů dnes v noci působily jako strážní duchové, samotný les jako temný obr. Zatažená obloha mu dodávala temnou atmosféru. Liány na větvích visely dolů jako provazy a samotné haluze byly pokryté sněhem. Bylo to kouzelné. Celý les jako by hlídal ostrov. Jenže tentokrát neuhlídal.

Výkřiky byly to první, co oba Noční Běsi uslyšeli. Bezzubka se zastavil a našpicoval uši. Rask se polekaně obrátila. Les jí už takhle naháněl hrůzu, ale teď se jí zdálo, že se něco šustlo blízko. Blíž, než by ráda.

„Někdo volá o pomoc," hlesl Bezzubka a už se pomalu rozbíhal zpátky. Zaručeně to přicházelo z vesnice. O tom nebylo pochyb. Rozpoznal i jednotlivé hlasy. _Určitě to musí být zase nějaký další útok!_ blesklo mu hlavou. V ten moment zalitoval, že schůzku s Rask radši neodložil, polární záře by přece počkala!

„Zůstaň tady," nakázal Bezzubka Rask, „já jim jdu pomoct." Dračice zaryla drápy do země, kde se mísilo jehličí s kusy sněhu.

„Nechoď, prosím," zažadonila Rask. Uvědomovala si, že se chová děsně sobecky, ale nechtěla, aby ji opustil. Bezzubka frustrovaně sklopil uši.

„Tady jsi v bezpečí. Já opravdu musím!" vykřikl. Sice by mnohem raději šel k útesu, ale musel zpátky. Byli tam všichni, úplně všichni. Neuměl si ani představit, že by třeba zemřeli. Vikingové se o sebe dokázali postarat, stejně tak draci, ale co všechna ta nebohá mláďata?

„Proč?! Proč musíš?" ostře se zeptala Rask a Bezzubka věděl, že jí musí říct pravdu. Zhluboka se nadechl. Do toho se přimísil další křik a on sklopil uši, aby ho neslyšel tak hlasitě.

„Protože jsem Alfa!" křikl zoufale, „promiň." To dodal už šeptem a bleskově se otočil a vyrazil k vesnici. Rask zůstala stát na místě jako opařená a jen sledovala, jak mizí mezi stromy.


	17. Infernum

**Předposlední kapitola!**

 **I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

„To není možné," zašeptala roztřeseně. Najednou zapomněla i na to, jak vyděšená v tomhle lese byla. Jak to jen mohl Bezzubka udělat? Proč to udělal? V ten moment ho nenáviděla. Nejradši by se vykašlala na něj i na celý Blp. Obrátila se a vyběhla opačným směrem. Potřebovala nějaké klidné místo, někde daleko od celého ostrova, od Bezzubky… od jejích přátel. Když Rask vyběhla z lesa a ocitla se na louce, zastavila se. Opravdu je schopná opustit všechny své nové přátele?

Naštvaně vypálila plazmu. Přesně proto si nikdy nedělala pořádné přátele! Jak má teď nepozorovaně zmizet? V naději pohlédla někam, kde byl měsíc zakrytý mraky. Po tváři se jí skutálela jediná slza.

Kolem Bezzubky bylo vždy něco divného, ale nevěděla, co přesně. Poté, co ji představil Cloudjumperovi, se na chvíli všechno vyjasnilo, ale teď už taky chápala, proč ho draci všude uznávali. A ona se k němu chovala jak? Rozhodně ne jako k Alfovi. Kdyby mohla, Rask by se nejradši zahrabala hluboko do země a v klidu tam umřela. Jak se mu teď bude moct podívat do očí?

Vzpomněla si na jeho noční hlídku a na to, jak se k němu chovala Stormfly. To rozhodně nevypadalo jako chování Alfy a normálního draka. Rask se zachvěla. Právě došla k jednomu závěru – že to byl ve skutečnosti Bezzubka, kdo porazil Dragova Bewilderbeasta! V tom okamžiku se mlha nejasnosti trochu zvedla. Pokud ho porazil jednou, může to dokázat zase. Díky tomu se stal Alfou. Lax ji nechal na pokoji jenom kvůli tomu, že mu to řekl a na dračím ostrově to dokázal sehrát tak, že by na to nepřišla.

 _A co jsem potom já_? zeptala se Rask sama sebe a sedla si. Vůbec ji nezajímalo, že je tady na dobře viditelné louce. Popravdě ji nezajímalo už vůbec nic. Tlapou si setřela už zaschlou slzu a přemýšlela, co bude dál. Má se vrátit zpátky na Blp a chovat se, jako by se nic nestalo?

Už nebyla rozzuřená, spíše nešťastná. _Bezzubka měl určitě dobrý důvod_ , napovídala si a potom se kolem sebe rozhlédla. Poprvé za tu dobu si uvědomila, že neví, kde je. Tma všechno tak zkreslovala, navíc les v dálce vypadal hrozivě a ona si vzpomněla na to, jak v něm něco slyšela. Omotala si ocas kolem těla a obezřetně se rozhlédla, jako by na ni mohlo něco vyskočit. V hlavě jí zněla Bezzubkova slova: „Zůstaň tady, jsi tu v bezpečí." Že ho ona blbá neposlechla! Draci rozhodně věděli, proč je zrovna on Alfou.

Rask se zarazila. Nazývat ho Alfou se k tak mladému drakovi prostě nehodilo. Říkal, že mu je dvacet. Tak mladý a už taková zodpovědnost! Staral se o všechny, ať už to byli draci nebo lidé, dělalo to z něj perfektního vůdce. Neváhal podstoupit nebezpečí, aby je ochránil. Rasčin vztek opadl. Nemohla se na něj dál zlobit.

Nepohodlně se zavrtěla, když ucítila bodnutí na zádech. Bylo to, jako by ji cosi pozorovalo. Rask se celá zachvěla. Měla by odsud zmizet, a to hodně rychle. Bleskově se zvedla a chtěla vzlétnout směrem k Blpu, když vtom se za jejími zády ozvalo: „Ale ale, Rask, ty se nechceš přivítat se starým přítelem?"

Noční Běs ztuhl. Potom se pomalu otočil, věděl naprosto přesně, komu tenhle hlas patří. Rask ho totiž nenáviděla.

„Co tu chceš?" zasyčela nepřívětivě. Před ní se tyčila silueta velkého draka. Kolem ní se ozval zlověstný smích a ze tmy vystoupili další draci. Lax se zlověstně pousmál a Rask si všechny draky změřila pohledem. Byli minimálně tři, po dvouměsíčním pobytu na Blpu by dokonce mohla hádat, kteří to jsou.

„Jdeme si pro hlavní sílu nové armády našeho pána," zasyčela samice, která byla nalevo od ní. Rask by mohla přísahat, že je to Tigrasta, samice Raincuttera, která denně mizela s Laxem a Eldurem. Ten poslední musel být tedy Děsovec se jménem Eldur. To oni tři byli přínosy pro Dragovu armádu a Rask pochopila, že se do ní i vrátili. Hned pod Bezzubkovým čumákem.

„Nechte mě hádat, ta hlavní síla mám být já," řekla dračice a zaryla drápy do země. Nepřátelští draci byli v přesile, navíc tam byli dva samci. Rask jednou bojovala proti Laxovi a prohrála. Věděla, že nemá šanci. Zvažovala volání o pomoc, ale ve vesnici je zmatek a jeden vzdálený křik by se tam jistě ztratil. Nepochybovala, že Bezzubka by jí přišel na pomoc. Jenže tady NEBYL Bezzubka. Byla tu jen ona proti třem drakům.

„Chytrá holka," zasyčel Eldur jako had. A to si Rask vždycky myslela, že to je drak.

„Ten útok je jen návnada, ale tebe v té armádě potřebujeme. Jsi jediná, kdo může zatočit s tím jejich Nočním Běsem, takzvaným Alfou. Bezzubka, pfff! Jak odporné jméno!" vykřikla posměšně Tigrasta. Rask mezi nimi těkala pohledem. Neviděla důvod, proč by měla bojovat proti Bezzubkovi. Sice ovládání Bewilderbeastem by byl dobrý, hodně dobrý důvod, ale ona se nehodlala jen tak vzdát. A to, jak se Bezzubka jmenoval? Do toho ona neměla co mluvit. Sice byla pravda, že i ona jeho jméno zpočátku shledávala dost směšným, ale vždy, když na ni udělal ten bezzubý úsměv, docela chápala, proč ho Škyťák pojmenoval takhle. Ale to, co řekla Tigrasta, ji donutilo dumat, jaké je vlastně jeho opravdové jméno – nebo alespoň jak se jmenoval, než přišel na Blp. Vtom jí něco svitlo.

„Ten útok před dvěma měsíci… To byla taky návnada?" zeptala se obezřetně a výhružně zavrčela na Laxe, který se posunul o pár kroků blíž k ní. Eldur setrvával na místě, ale Rask věděla, že bude muset jednat rychle. Pokud se ještě víc přiblíží, už neuteče. Její jediná možnost je uletět.

„Ten patlák nevykonal práci dobře," odfrkl si pohrdavě Lax, „Alfa ho musel potrestat. Proto jsme si pro tebe museli přijít osobně." Jeho silueta se přiblížila a Rask mu pod nohy vypálila plazmu. Ta šedého draka na moment fialově ozářila.

„Jak ale mohli vědět, že jsem tady?" zeptala se dračice. Byla přece kolikátý – druhý, třetí den na Blpu? A navíc v aréně, kam nikdo kromě Bezzubky nepřišel. Alespoň co si pamatovala, tak tam nikdo nepřišel. Nevěděla, kolik lidí nebo draků tam bylo v době, kdy byla v bezvědomí.

„To já," zasyčela Tigrasta. Rask se znechuceně odtáhla. Toho draka začínala nenávidět.

„Slyšela jsem tvou pěknou Nodří kamarádku, jak o tom vykládá nějakému masivnímu drakovi," vysvětlila a Rask měla poprvé v životě možnost Stormfly pořádně nenávidět. Došlo jí, že to museli být draci z akademie, podle Tigrastina téměř nicneříkajícího popisu je identifikovala jako Stormfly a Flákotu. Nebo možná Skullcrushera, ale tím si nebyla jistá. S Eretovým drakem se moc nestýkala.

Lax se ještě víc přiblížil. Uzavírají mě do pasti, blesklo Rask hlavou. Věděla, že musí být rychlejší. Bez varování vyskočila a roztáhla křídla. Tigrasta s Eldurem zůstávali v klidu, Lax zařval do noční oblohy. Rask si docela libovala, jak jí ten útěk zatím šel, ale zapomněla na něco důležitého, co se jí vymstilo při tom posledním. Podceňovat Laxe se nevyplácí.

Náhle jí něco přistálo na zádech. Mnohem těžší drak, a Rask se poroučela k zemi. Vyděšeně se ohlédla, ale nezvaný host na jejím hřbetě se jí stále držel. Byla moc nízko, aby se ho pokusila setřást. S výkřikem narazila do země.

Zvedla hlavu. Byla příliš otřesená a obraz se jí zdvojil. _Sakra!_ zaklela v duchu. Proč se tohle musí stát zrovna jí?

„Užij si cestu," řekl její věznitel drsným hlasem a drápy jí zaryl do ramene a udeřil ji ocasem do hlavy. Potom Rask už nevěděla vůbec nic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

„Co se tu děje?" vykřikl Bezzubka udýchaně, hned jak doběhl do vesnice.

„Útočí na nás!" odpověděl mu jeden mladý drak, který byl s ostatními mladými a starými draky schovaný na opačném konci vesnice.

 _Díky, to jsem si všiml_ , poznamenal Bezzubka sarkasticky v duchu, _bez tebe bych to nevěděl_. Nic z toho ale neřekl a rozběhl se k dolní části vesnice. Už mohl vidět bojující draky a lidi. Už z prvních pohledů si byl jistý, že je to navlas stejná skupinka jako ta před nedávnem. Pořádně zaklel.

„To je Bezzubka!" vykřikl nějaký drak a do vzduchu se vznesla Stormfly s Astrid na hřbetě. Vypálila pořádný proud svého hořčíkového plamene. To donutilo nepřátelské draky se aspoň na chvíli stáhnout.

„Bráško!" přihnal se k němu Škyťák i se svým multifunkčním štítem v jedné, a Infernem v druhé ruce.

„Ti draci nejdou vůbec zkrotit," objasnil mu Škyťák a nasedl na jeho holý hřbet. Bezzubka už věděl, že je bude muset vyhnat – jednou a provždy. Tihle draci Blpu hodně znepříjemňovali život. Bude lepší, když už se tu neukážou. Teď ale – nepodařilo se jim to u Vřeštící Smrti, která tam něco hledala… Co když tihle draci taky něco hledají? A pokud ano – co?

Noční Běs v davu vyhledal toho mladého Děsovce, se kterým se bavil posledně. Jakmile věděl, kam směřuje, pustil se za ním. Snažil se utéct, takže Bezzubka ho rychle předhonil a postavil do cesty.

„Co tu chcete?" zavrčel naštvaně, „už minule jsme vám ukázali, že ostrov je náš, takže bych ocenil, kdybyste nás přestali napadat a našli si vlastní ostrov!" Děsovec se zarazil a k Bezzubkově úlevě se alespoň nepokusil o nic zbrklého. Asi věděl, že proti Nočnímu Běsovi nemá nejmenší šanci.

„N... n... nic!" vyhrkl a bylo jasné, že lže. Rozhodně tam nebyli jen tak náhodou. Nic se nedělo náhodně, a Bezzubka byl odhodlaný zjistit, proč je to sem tak táhne.

„Chci slyšet pravdu!" zařval na něj a drak se ještě víc stáhl. Z druhé strany přistála Stormfly a byla připravená chrlit oheň. Z dálky se ozvalo zařvání a Děsovec zvedl hlavu.

„Zpátky!" vykřikl a Bezzubka se Stormfly jistě zalitovali, že si nemohou zacpat uši. Útočící draci začali odlétat, s těmi blpskými v patách, ti toho ale nechali, když už byli dost daleko.

„Pravdu," připomenul Bezzubka a Děsovcova tlama se zkřivila do zákeřného úšklebku.

„Už ji nepotřebujete. Máme, pro co jsme přišli," zasyčel pohrdlivě a Bezzubka otočil hlavu směrem, odkud přicházelo předchozí volání. Musela to být past. Nikdo by si nedal tu práci, aby to tady prostě jen tak napadli. Museli to mít pečlivě promyšlené.

Děsovec vzlétl a křídly jim hodil sníh do obličejů. Bezzubka se oklepal a podíval se na Stormfly. Ta kývla a rychlostí blesku oba vyrazili za ním. Astrid se Škyťákem se jen tak tak udrželi.

Draci byli tak rychlí, že dohonili Děsovce hned za vesnicí.

„Pro co jste si přišli?" zařval Bezzubka, aby ho za letu vůbec bylo slyšet. Doufal jen, že to neznělo moc zvědavě. Mladý drak se pokusil o pár obratů, ale Stormfly s Bezzubkou si dokázali poradit. Doslova ho semkli mezi sebou.

„Však zjistíte, co vám chybí," ušklíbl se drak a celý vzplanul. Nebylo to poprvé, co blpští draci nenáviděli tuhle schopnost Děsovců.

Bezzubka se ponořil dolů, zatímco Stormfly se rozhodla pro cestu nahoru. Hlavně z dosahu ohně. Jezdci si stínili obličej a ani jeden nemohl zabránit úniku útočících draků.

Když se dostali do bezpečné vzdálenosti, zpomalili.

„Co nám má chybět?" zeptala se zmateně Stormfly. Potřásla hlavou, aby mohla vidět zase normálně. Dívat se v noci do ohně bylo značně nepříjemné, hlavně proto, že vám ta vize zůstala ještě po několik dalších hodin. Bylo to dost odporné.

„Oni byli návnada, zatímco druhá skupina něco hledala," objasnil Bezzubka a zadíval se směrem, kam draci zmizeli. Jasná vize ohně mu zabraňovala spatřit je. Měli to opravdu vymyšlené dokonale. _Kdyby alespoň svítily hvězdy_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka, hned by se vidělo o trochu líp.

Stormfly se lítostně podívala stejným směrem…

„Teď už je nedoženeme," prohlásila, „asi bysme se měli vrátit." Bezzubka z celého srdce souhlasil.

„A zjistit, co nám to vlastně chybí," dodal. Obrátili se a letěli zpátky.

Na Blpu panovalo pozdvižení. Chaos v přímém přenosu, dalo by se říct. Draci létali sem a tam, Vikingové pobíhali zmateně sem a tam, nosili si své sekery a kopí, prostě zmatek. Když Stormfly s Bezzubkou přistáli, všichni se k nim seběhli.

„Něco tady hledali," řekl Bezzubka, teď už klidně. Odraz obrazu ohně ho stále trápil, ale nebylo to nic, co by nezvládl. „Chci vědět, co tady chybí – nebo, v horším případě – kdo."

„Škoda, že tady není máma," povzdechl si Škyťák, když seskočil z Bezzubky. Ten musel uznat, že to lidé neměli v tomhle ohledu lehké. Astrid přitakala. Opravdu by tu Valku zoufale potřebovali. Takhle se jen mohli dívat, jak se draci rozhlížejí.

„Není tu Eldur!" křikl někdo.

„Rask tu není!" všimla si Leslie, když se sháněla po své kamarádce. Bezzubka se k ní naklonil.

„Řekl jsem jí, aby zůstala v lese. Upřímně doufám, že mě alespoň jednou poslechla," svěřil se jí. Věděl, že Stormflyina dcera dokáže udržet tajemství.

„Lax taky chybí!" ozval se kdosi.

Ještě zaznělo několik dalších jmen, včetně Tigrasty, a Bezzubka začínal cítit, že je něco silně v nepořádku. Okamžitě se vydal do stájí, aby se přesvědčil, že jsou v pořádku.

Potěšilo ho, když našel zmíněné draky, jak se krčí v rohu, zjevně vyděšení. Polovina z nich byla původně od Draga, a vylézt nahoru se báli. Noční Běs se jim ani nedivil. Jen…

„Neviděli jste Laxe?" zeptal se jich. Jeden modrý Děsovec pohodil hlavou.

„Před chvílí odešel i s Edem a Tigry," řekl a následně se opravil na Eldura a Tigrastu. Asi byli zvyklí jim tak říkat.

„Kam šli?" zeptal se Bezzubka a začínal panikařit. A co, kdyby se něco stalo Rask? Věděl, že s Laxem nejsou zrovna na nejlepších vlnách, a kdyby se v lese potkali…

„To nevím," pokrčil rameny drak. Bezzubka se usmál.

„I tak díky," řekl a požádal Skullcrushera, jestli by nemohl najít jeho pach. Uprchlé draky můžou vystopovat později, teď se potřeboval ujistit, že jsou všichni v naprostém pořádku. Hodně by ho ranilo, kdyby nebyli, a to platilo i o Laxovi, přestože ho neměl zrovna v lásce.

Rumblehorn přikývl a začal čenichat u země. Eret k němu přišel, ale drak ho ignoroval a soustředil se na svou práci.

„Mám to," oznámil tiše, „za mnou."

Draci opustili své lidské společníky a v obrovské skupině Skullcrusher, Bezzubka, Stormfly, Leslie, Flákota a Tesák se vydali do tmy.

Jak se Bezzubka obával, směřovali do lesa. Noc už značně pokročila, ale větve zůstávaly pořád stejně tajemné.

„Koho teď stopuješ?" zeptal se Bezzubka tiše Skullcrushera. Rumblehorn ještě jednou zavětřil ve vzduchu.

„Laxe," odpověděl, „ale i Tigrastu s Eldurem. Jsou někde spolu."

 _To by mě nepřekvapilo_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka. Cítil, že jsou blízko místu, kde nechal Rask, ale nemohli odbočit z trasy, dokud měl Skullcrusher pach. Jen doufal, že tentokrát ho vážně poslechla.

Po nějaké chvilce došli na zasněženou louku a Leslie rozrušeně vzlétla.

„Podívejte!" křikla, „támhle se museli zastavit! Je tam rozházený sníh!"

„To není všechno," přidala se Flákota, „z lesa sem vedou další stopy."

Skullcrusher se k nim ihned sklonil a dal si s tím načas. Potom se obrátil na Bezzubku.

„To je Rask. Jsem si tím jistý," prohlásil a pečlivě se zaměřil na místo, kde bylo nejvíc rozházeného sněhu. Tesák se k němu přidal a všechny překvapilo, když konstatoval, že tam došlo k souboji. Draci okamžitě přestali prověřovat stopy a seběhli se k němu.

„Tady je spálená tráva," ukázal jim Tesák místo, kam Rask vypálila plazmu Laxovi pod nohy. „A tady… Tady je krev," řekl a všichni se nahnuli, aby dobře viděli. Sníh byl opravdu pocákaný krví. Bezzubka jen bezděčně ochutnal ten zkrvavený sníh.

„To je Rasčina krev," poznamenal a v duchu se otřásl. Co když se jí něco stalo? Tedy, to už věděl určitě, že stalo, ale jak vážně je zraněná? A ještě lépe – proč tady nikdo není?

„Ale kde je?" zeptala se Leslie. Bylo to, jako by všem četla myšlenky, protože Stormfly zamyšleně přikývla. Skullcrusher vzlétl a zkusil zavětřit ve vzduchu.

„Odnesli ji," řekl prostě. V tu chvíli jako by se Bezzubkovi zlomilo srdce. Jestli ji nenajdou, dřív než bude pozdě… V duchu přemítal, co všechno se jí mohlo stát. Jak to mohl Skullcrusher tak přesně vědět? Musí to být nějaký omyl! Jenže sám měl možnost poznat Rumblehornovy stopařské schopnosti a věděl, že se velký zelený drak nemýlí.

„Ale proč by to někdo dělal?" nechápala Leslie. Nebyla do věcí zasvěcena tak dobře jako draci z akademie. Stormfly si stoupla před ní.

„Vzpomínáš na tu noc, kdy jsme měli hlídku?" zeptala se Bezzubky a on s vážnou tváří přikývl.

„Tam nám přece Rask říkala, ať si na Laxe dáme pozor," připomněla mu. „Tedy, ne přímo, ale vlastně nás před ním varovala." Noční Běs pokrčil rameny.

„A Lax, Tigrasta i Eldur jsou původem od Draga. Měli to tam uspořádané jako u Rudé Smrti, takže bych předpokládal, že byli nejvíc loajální," uvažoval Bezzubka nahlas a potom nasucho polkl, „a teď, když se rozkřiklo, že je Bewilderbeast zpátky, mohli se k němu vrátit."

Skullcrusher zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou.

„Ale proč by brali jenom Rask? Nikdo jiný nezmizel!" vykřikl. Noční Běs sklopil hlavu i uši.

„To nevím," povzdechl si, „ale měli bychom je najít, dokud je stopa čerstvá." Draci z akademie přisvědčili. Brkovi a Hrkovi by se sice nelíbilo, že přišli o veškterou zábavu, ale nechtěli ztrácet ani minutu.

Skullcrusher vyčkal, než se všichni dostanou do vzduchu. Stormfly letěla vedle Leslie. I když byla její dcera už dospělá, starší samice na ni dávala stále pozor. Bezzubka letěl vpředu i se Skullcrusherem. Ti draci se nemohli dostat daleko, ale vážně by ho ranilo, kdyby je nenašli.

Proč vlastně vzali Rask? Spřáhnout se s nimi nemohla, na to byli s Laxem moc velcí nepřátelé. Ale krev a spálená tráva by vysvětlovalo boj. Musela s nimi bojovat a prohrát. Byli tři na jednu, měli přesilu. A potom ji museli odnést. Ale proč se Rask dostala na louku, která byla snadno přístupná ze všech stran? Bezzubka měl na to jednu jedinou odpověď. Určitě byla naštvaná. Na něj. Že jí neřekl o tom, že je Alfa. Vždy věděl, že se jejich vztah ohromně změní, až jí to řekne, ale nečekal, že až takhle. Že o ni může navždy přijít. Ani si neuvědomil, že mu po tváři stekla slza. Nemohli mu ji vzít. Měl ji rád. Ne, víc než jen to. Miloval ji. A teď by se nemusela nikdy vrátit.

Bezzubka zamrkal. Tohle bylo poprvé, co vědomě přiznal – i když jen v duchu – že Rask miluje. Přivřel oči. Musel ji najít – za každou cenu.

„Myslíš, že ji vzali, protože je jediný Noční Běs?" zeptala se Stormfly starostlivě. Tesák se přiblížil z druhé strany a jeho vysvětlení Bewilderbeastovy případné taktiky jim moc pomohlo. Děsovec si zjevně vzal ponaučení z té noci, kdy ho Bezzubka překvapil spícího na hlídce, a chtěl mu to vynahradit. A vedl si opravdu dobře.

„Kdybych já byl Bewilderbeastem, chtěl bych se ti pomstít za tu neskutečnou potupu. Ale protože vím, že mě nemůžeš porazit, potřebuju někoho, kdo to dokáže," vysvětlil Tesák a kdyby byl člověkem, jistě by si zamnul ruce. „A kdo to dokáže? Rask samozřejmě. Je Noční Běs a navíc jsme viděli, že je rychlejší a hbitější než ty."

„Ale v síle se mu nemůže rovnat," namítl Skullcrusher a přitom se soustředil na pach draků. „Je s nimi ještě někdo," informoval je, zatímco diskutovali.

„Může se mu rovnat," zavolala na ně Flákota zezadu. Bezzubka otráveně sklopil uši.

„Mohli byste prosím přestat o mně mluvit, jako bych tu nebyl?" řekl nanejvýš otráveným hlasem. „Jak si myslíš, že by mě Rask mohla porazit?" zeptal se Flákoty už vlídněji.

„Už porazila tvoje srdce," upozornil ho Garvan. Bezzubkovi se rozšířily oči. Jak to pro Odina mohla vědět?

„Ale prosím, bylo to očividné!" zasmála se Flákota, jako by mu četla myšlenky. Noční Běs jen víc sklopil uši. Kéž by se tohle už vyřešilo. Když byl malý, zjistil, že život je boj, ale že až takhle… to v té době ještě ani neměl tušení. Čím se to vlastně stane. A hlavně co za to zaplatí.

Dál letěli v tichu, chvílemi se ozývalo jen Skullcrusherovo čichání a mávání křídel. Dostali se asi na úroveň dračího ostrova, když oblohu pročísl blesk a začalo lít jako z konve.

I tak letěli dál. V dešti se pach ztrácel opravdu rychle a všem začínalo docházet, že jejich nejlepší šance jsou pryč. Možná už zmizelé draky nikdy nenajdou. Stormfly se nejistě podívala na Bezzubku. Měl naprosto kamenný výraz, ale ona ho znala natolik dobře, aby věděla, že se tím užírá zevnitř. Nejenže nedávno zabil Kliďase, teď se ztratila i Rask, a to kvůli tomu, že ji nevzal s sebou zpátky do vesnice, ale nechal ji v lese, kde si myslel, že je v bezpečí.

Kapky vody jim stékaly po hladkých šupinách a pokračovali vytrvale dál. Kolem nich se blýskalo a čas od času zazněl hrom. Bezzubka se obezřetně rozhlédl. Strachu z bouřek se už dávno zbavil, ale stále si dával pozor, hlavně na ocas. Měl tam nejvíc kovových součástek, a jak známo, kov blesky přitahuje. Ale musel dál. Nemohli je ztratit.

I tak přece pátrání museli vzdát. Déšť zesílil, nebylo už vůbec vidět, a ani Bezzubkova echolokace jim moc nepomáhala. Navíc Skullcrusher se poraženě zastavil a oznámil jim, že ztratil stopu.

„To nevadí," řekl Bezzubka zkroušeně, „díky." Stormfly s Flákotou si vyměnily pohled. Vzdává to snad Bezzubka? Jak ho znaly, nikdy se nevzdal, proč by měl teď? Noční Běs sám byl rozhodnutý pátrat ve svých volných chvílích. Rask musela být určitě vyděšená, a on dobře věděl, jaké to je, být někde proti své vůli.

Draci se zklamaně obrátili a vydali se po vlastní stopě zpět na Blp.

* * *

Rask pootevřela oči. Hrozně ji bolela hlava, o ramenou nemluvě. Měla jen mlhavou představu, co se stalo, nepamatovala si nic po tom, co se pokusila uletět. A taky věděla, že to nevyšlo. Proč? Byla v jakési jeskyni, takové, která určitě na Blpu nebyla. V nejvzdálenějším koutě byly rozházené kosti a slyšela, jak se venku pohnul nějaký drak. Určitě stráž.

Rask zavřela oči, když se draci zvenku rozhodli nakouknout dovnitř, aby ji zkontrolovali. Nebyla hloupá a věděla, že by si tím přivodila konec ještě dřív, než by vůbec stihla o něčem přemýšlet.

Potřebovali ji živou. To byla jedna z jejích hlavních výhod. Nikoho jiného, kdo by mohl porazit Bezzubku, neměli. Ona ho nechtěla porážet! Jediné, co si přála, bylo být zpět na Blpu. Nezáleželo jí na tom, jestli byl Bezzubka Alfa, když byl s ní, byl sám sebou! Nebo Stormfly… Leslie, Flákota, Škyťák s Astrid, Valka a Cloudjumper… Už se k nim nikdy nemusí vrátit. Nikdy v životě by je už neviděla. Nikoho z nich, ani Bezzubku. Ani mu nestačila říct jednu důležitou věc, kterou si uvědomila už dávno, ale bojovala s tím. Zapomněla mu říct, že ho miluje. A teď už by mu to ani nikdy nemusela říct.

Ale kde se momentálně nacházela? Lax říkal něco o Bewilderbeastovi. K té zrůdě se Rask nikdy nechtěla vrátit. Vždyť to nemohl být ani drak! Takhle se draci nechovali! Nejvíc ji děsilo, k jakým věcem ji můžou donutit, aniž by tomu mohla zabránit.

Věděla, že je to pošetilá myšlenka, ale Bezzubka ji zatím vždy ochránil. Třeba, opravdu jen třeba, když na něj bude myslet, se jim nepodaří ji ovládnout naplno a bude mít šanci k útěku. S touhle alespoň trochu nadějnou myšlenkou otevřela oči a snažila se ignorovat bolest v rameni. Podívala se na něj. Krev už tam byla zaschlá a tvořily se strupy. Jak dlouho byla v bezvědomí? Odhadovala to tak na dva, tři dny. Rozhodně už bude dost daleko od Blpu, aby jen tak našla správnou cestu. Nikdy dál než na Dragových lodích nebyla!

Rozčileně švihla ocasem, když vtom se za ní ozvalo: „Tak už jsi vzhůru." Rask v duchu zaúpěla. Jistě že měla očekávat někoho, kdo nebude v jejím zorném poli, aby ji hlídal. Pokárala se za to, že vůbec byla tak naivní a myslela si, že tam kromě ní nikdo není. No nic, teď už nemělo cenu předstírat, že je stále v bezvědomí.

Opatrně se podívala za sebe. V koutě jeskyně, kde byly též poházené kosti, stál obří Razorwhip. Rask toho o těhle dracích moc nevěděla, jen to, že jednoho měla Škyťákova kamarádka Heather, která přiletěla na svatbu. Její samice ale byla přátelská (v určitých mezích) a jmenovala se Windshear. Ale tohle individium bylo naprosto jiné. Jakmile hlavu otočila, dala tím najevo, že už je opravdu vzhůru. Drak k ní přišel a hrubě do ní strčil.

„Postav se!" zasyčel a nebohá Rask musela poslechnout. V ramenech ji pálilo a měla pocit, že tu bolest nevydrží. Znovu si v duchu představila Bezzubku. Bolest sice nepolevovala, ale rozhodně se jí trochu ulevilo.

Stála na roztřesených nohou a konečně se jí dostalo pohledu na Razorwhipovy drápy. Nebyly nijak velké, ale rozhodně byly ostré. Rask by přísahala, že rýhy na ramenech jí způsobil on. Mentálně zaúpěla. Zrovna se zbavila téměř všech jizev a teď to zase začne dokola.

Na útěk se taky nezmůže, soudě podle toho, že se na nohou téměř ani neudržela. Navíc měla hrozný hlad.

Razorwhip ji postrčil dopředu a dračice se opatrně posunula ke vchodu do jeskyně. Rask se nemýlila, když předtím odhadovala, že tu jsou draci na stráži. Pozorně si je prohlédla. Jejich výraz byl kamenný, oči prázdné a bez života. Nebylo pochyb, že tohle je Bewilderbeastova práce.

„Líbí?" zeptal se s ošklivým úšklebkem Razorwhip, „brzy se k nim také přidáš." Noční Běs přimhouřil oči.

„Tak to je fakt skvělý," zabručela si Rask spíš pro sebe a umanula si, že se rozhodně nenechá kontrolovat naplno. Určitě ne. To ještě nevěděla, že tohle nedodrží.

Draci ze stráže se k nim připojili a šli Rask po boku, každý z jedné strany. Jak se dalo předpokládat, dovedli ji na velké prostranství u pláže. _Jak typické pro Bewilderbeasta!_ pomyslela si Rask trochu posměšně, _když se jemu nechce z vody, musí k němu všichni přijít_. Chtěla se mentálně připravit na pohled na obřího draka, ale čas jí nebyl dopřán. Jako by Bewilderbeast věděl, že už je tady. No, on to vlastně věděl, takže to nebylo až tak jako.

Vynořil se z vody, ne tak majestátně jako vždy, vypadal zdrceně, ale v očích mu stále hořely ty zlé ohníčky. Rask trochu ucouvla, ale zadkem narazila do toho Razorwhipa, který stál pořád za ní. Vyděšeně se podívala na obřího draka. Levý kel mu chyběl a vypadal bez něj docela směšně. Kdyby to byla jakákoliv jiná situace, Rask by se možná smála, ale teď?

Obří Alfa se na ni pohrdavě podíval a znechucením ohnul horní pysk.

„Tak je to pravda. Tys přežila," řekl pomalu a Rask se na něj mohla dívat jen s obtížemi. To on nakázal zavřít ji do té místnosti a znehybnit řetězy! Kdyby nebylo Bezzubky a Škyťáka, byla už dávno mrtvá.

Bewilderbeast jako vždy uhodl, na co myslí. Promluvil v její hlavě, jako naposledy, co s ní mluvil tváří v tvář. Rask si tenkrát dobrovolně způsobila zranění, aby ji nemohl ovládnout, ale teď, s rameny rozškrábanými do krve, usoudila, že to nebude potřeba.

„Jsi tu jenom proto, že tě potřebuju," řekl v její hlavě a Rask se otřásla. Nesnášela, když tohle dělal. I tak se vzmohla na slabý odpor.

„Kam se podělo to - zlobivé draky nepotřebujeme?" zeptala se a poukazovala tím na jejich poslední setkání, kdy jí přesně tohle řekl. A teď ji prakticky prosí o pomoc! Bewilderbeast si odfrkl a otázku nezodpověděl, jen ji upozornil, že pokud zklame, zemře už doopravdy.

Razorwhip Rask postrčil dopředu. Bewilderbeast sklonil hlavu a podíval se jí do očí. Noční Běs je urychleně zavřel.

Obří drak se dostal do její hlavy. Rask se soustředila na bolest v ramenou a na vzpomínky z Blpu – to bylo to nejšťastnější, co měla. Cítila, jak se Bewilderbeast zmocňuje její mysli. Jen pomalu, ale jistě. Nemohla ho pustit dál. Představila si vysoké zdi, které ho neměly pustit. Jenže už věděla, že tohle ho na dlouho nezadrží a ji po čase tak vyčerpá, že by se raději měla poddat. Ale ona chtěla bojovat! Musela se postavit na odpor!

Bewilderbeasta samotného překvapilo, jak moc se ta malá dračice staví na odpor. Jenže v koutku duše se zákeřně smál. Žádný drak se nemohl vymanit z jeho kontroly (kromě toho prokletého Nočního Běsa), a on zařídí vše pro to, aby se tak už nestalo. Už vymyslel pro Rask plán. Bude stále po jeho boku, aby nemohla uprchnout. A ti nejsilnější draci ji budou trénovat. Možná by jí mohl dávat i jídlo. Potřeboval, aby byla v maximální kondici, až půjdou napadnout Blp. Ale teď ještě ne…

Jak Rask předpokládala, mentální obrany jí nevydržely dlouho a ani myšlenka na Bezzubku ji nezachránila. Bewilderbeast se zmocnil její mysli a pro ni už nebylo návratu.

* * *

O pár dní později chodil Bezzubka bezděčně sem a tam podél plotu u kovárny. Nevěděl, co má dělat. On sám by se na záchrannou výpravu vydal už dávno, jenže jako Alfa měl povinnost starat se o draky ve vesnici. Ti byli po posledním útoku tak vyplašení, že na něj naléhali, aby nikam nechodil, takže Bezzubka trávil čas jen ve vesnici, maximálně v okruhu kilometru od ní.

Svěsil hlavu. Ve vesnici se přece nic nedělo! Kdyby vyrazil pryč, třeba jen na chvíli… Už už se chtěl odrazit a vyletět, ale zezadu se ozval křik. Noční Běs si povzdechl. Zase se hádali. V posledních dnech draci vyvolávali směšné hádky a přestali hned, jak k nim dorazil. Bezzubku to neskutečně štvalo. Jenže musel přijít, co kdyby to byla opravdová hádka?

Škyťák pozoroval, co jeho draka trápí. Rask mu chyběla. Oblíbil si ji a byl rád, když mu dělala společnost. Naštěstí tu bylo něco, co by ho mohlo rozptýlit. On to před ním schovával, vlastně o tom věděli jen on a Astrid. Před pár dny přiletěl jeden malý dráček a přinesl zprávu od Valky. Psala, že Bewilderbeast se už o sebe dokáže postarat a přiletí brzy. Škyťák z toho měl ohromnou radost. Doufal, že Cloudjumper se s Bezzubkou bude bavit a zabaví ho. Jen nevěděl, kdy přesně přiletí.

Stormfly s Flákotou sledovaly Bezzubku a jeho nekonečný pochod sem a tam kolem vesnice. Vypadalo to, jako by ztratil chuť cokoliv dělat. Ony samy by se vydaly na záchrannou misi, Leslie by se k nim určitě ráda přidala, stejně jako Skullcrusher, ale potřebovali někoho, kdo byl stejně rychlý jako Stormfly. Nebo alespoň částečně tak obratný. Lépe řečeno, měli málo válečníků, kdyby se dostali do nebezpečí. Potřebovali ještě někoho.

Tak to šlo pár dalších dní. Jediný čas, kdy byl Bezzubka v klidu, byla noc, kdy spal, ale často si bral hlídky. Zase je zavedli, střídali se hodně se Stormfly a Tesákem. S nimi šlo ještě kloudně mluvit a plně ho podporovali v ohledu záchranné mise. Jenže kdo ví, kde teď Rask je? Ztratili její pach, a tudíž jen mlhavě tušili, kterým směrem ji odnesli. Na jih.

A konečně přiletěli Valka s Cloudjumperem. Bezzubka byl hodně překvapený, když je uviděl. Stormcutter vypadal spokojeně, nastavil své meruňkové šupiny slunci a ty krásně zazářily.

„Cloudy!" zvolali Scuttleclawové. Těm asi taky hodně chyběl. Odrostlá mláďata se pomalu měnila v dospělé jedince, Sunrisovi se dokonce postupně měnila barva šupin. Dřív byl až křiklavě žlutý, ale teď byl až do zlatohněda. Ke Cloudjumperovi přiletěl jako první.

„Cloudy! Stala se hrozná věc!" oznamoval mu a Bezzubka u toho křiku vyšel ze svého místa u kovárny. Jeho smutný pohled se setkal s Cloudjumperovým a hned bylo jasné, že je něco špatně.

„Rask unesli!" vypískla Firefly, „zaútočili na nás a odnesli ji!" Bezzubka protočil oči. V téhle vesnici se všechno hned stalo veřejným tajemstvím. Jeden drak něco vypustil z tlamy a hned to bylo venku.

„Může za to Lax!" přidal se Mistrál, aby nezůstal pozadu. Tihle tři Scuttleclawové byli nerozluční přátelé a nikdy by druhého nenechali na holičkách. Stormcutter se zamračil.

„Bezzubko!" vykřikl na celou vesnici a Noční Běs k němu přiskočil. Bylo mu celkem jedno, co všechno schytá. Už mu na tom nezáleželo.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč mi to nikdo neřekl?" zeptal se ho Cloudjumper vlídně. Aby pravda byla vyřčena, Bezzubku jeho tón nadmíru překvapil. Nezněl naštvaně, tak se rozhodl odpovědět popravdě.

„Tak trochu jsem na to zapomněl," přiznal se a Stormfly s Flákotou si vyměnily vědoucný pohled. Valka seskočila a v náruči nesla kusy obvazů, které nespotřebovala. Slyšela celou konverzaci draků a zajímal ji Bezzubkův pohled na to všechno. Ale nejdřív ze všeho se šla přivítat se synem a jeho chotí.

„Klidně mi to můžeš říct," vybídl Bezzubku Cloudjumper. Za ním byly ještě Stormfly a Flákota, aby podle situace doplňovaly Bezzubkovo vyprávění. Ten mu to vylíčil všechno – od začátku až do konce. Nakonec ho dokonce i překvapilo, že Stormcutter mu nic nevyčítal, dokonce prohlásil, že by se rád zapojil do té výpravy, načež Stormfly přiznala, že jednu takovou plánovala, ale chyběl jim někdo, jako byl Cloudjumper.

„Kde je vlastně Ice?" zeptal se, protože si uvědomil, že obřího Bewilderbeasta nikde nevidí. Cloudjumper vypustil dlouhý povzdech.

„Šel svojí vlastní cestou," odpověděl, „kdybychom prý někdy potřebovali pomoc, máš mě poslat, prý ho najdu a on přijde." Bezzubka mu byl vděčný aspoň za tohle. Mohlo by se stát, že jeho pomoc bude opravdu potřeba.

Cloudjumper si ho prohlédl a všiml si, že Noční Běs se mu zdráhal podívat do očí.

„Řekl jsi jí alespoň, že jsi Alfa?" zeptal se ještě a poukazoval na to malé divadélko, které spolu sehráli před Rask. Bezzubka přikývl a Stormcutter se usmál.

„Tak se dej dohromady a my se pokusíme ji najít, _Alfo_."

* * *

Bewilderbeast se zvrhlým potěšením sledoval, jak Laxova skupina přivádí nové draky. Podíval se na malého Nočního Běsa, který právě trénoval souboj s jiným drakem. Ať se snažil, jak se snažil, Rask k většímu výkonu přimět nedokázal. Při tréninku ji nasazoval proti nejsilnějším drakům a vytrénoval ji natolik, že většinu z nich dokázala porazit, ale na víc se nezmohla.

Tolik času věnoval jejímu výcviku a ovládání její mysli, a přesto vzdorovala a pokoušela se vymanit. Rask prostě měla svoji hlavu. I když byla ovládána, našla si cestu, jak se proti tomu vlivu alespoň částečně postavit. Bewilderbeast se proto pokusil o něco, co ještě nezkoušel - pokusil se jí vymazat vzpomínky na Blp. Byla to násilná procedura a Rask potom ležela měsíc v bezvědomí, ale výsledek obřího draka nadmíru potěšil. Byla poddajná a už se nevzpírala. Uposlechla každý jeho rozkaz a její bojová výkonnost se zvýšila. Bewilderbeast si zaliboval. Ještě několik měsíců a budou připraveni zaútočit na Blp. Ale nejdřív se chtěl podívat, jak se jeho naděje na vítězství zlepšila.

„Laxi!" zavolal šedého draka, který rozřazoval zajaté draky. Přilétl hned, potěšen, že může Alfovi s něčím pomoct. Bewilderbeast ukázal na Rask.

„Bojuj s ním," přikázal jí a Noční Běs se s vrčením obrátil proti Laxovi. Šedý drak zaujal bojovou pozici – z toho, co zatím viděl, bude těžké ji porazit.

Rask ho obkroužila a pak bez varování vypálila plazmu. Lax uskočil, ale nečekal, že se dračice hned vymrští a přistane na jeho boku. Aby se udržela, zaryla do něj Rask drápy, až Lax zařval bolestí. To opravdu nečekal. Pokusil se ji setřásl, ale ona mu jen způsobila další bolest.

Šedý drak se překulil na bok, na kterém visela. Rask hbitě seskočila a než se Lax dokázal zase postavit, stála nad jeho krkem a měla otevřenou tlamu, jako kdyby ho chtěla prokousnout. Tohle bylo jediné, co se Bewilderbeastovi nelíbilo. Potřebovala naprosto precizní rozkaz. Když nenakázal, aby zabila, neudělala to. Vzpomínky možná měla vymazané, ale srdce stále vzdorovalo. Jen trochu, ale byl to jediný nedostatek, který enormního draka trápil.

„Je rychlá," oddechl si Lax, když ji Bewilderbeast odvolal. Rask teď stála vedle něj a nehýbala se.

„Už jen chvíli," řekl potěšeně Bewilderbeast.

Od té chvíle začal Rask užívat i ke své vlastní zvrhlé zábavě. Pokud se v armádě vyskytoval nějaký slabý nebo zraněný drak, už to netoleroval tak, jako to toleroval Drago. Zraněného draka poslal do souboje s Rask, které vždy dal příkaz: „Zabij." Ubozí draci proti ní neměli šanci a svého padlého druha poté sežrali, protože bylo málo jídla. Byla to dokonalá výstraha pro ostatní draky, aby se nedostávali do zbytečných soubojů a nezpůsobovali si zranění, na která by se přišlo. Jinak je čekala jen smrt.

* * *

Museli si to přiznat, od té chvíle, co opustili Bezzubku na Blpu a dostali se do místa, kde posledně ztratili stopu, tápali v temnotě. Pokračovali dál, Skullcrusher nesl Ereta hrdě na zádech, Stormfly s Astrid byly hned za nimi.

Jezdci si po vysvětlení situace nechtěli nechat pátrání ujít. Jen Škyťák s Bezzubkou byli ponecháni na Blpu svým starostem. Astrid jim slíbila, že pokud Rask do měsíce nenajdou, vrátí se a zůstane s nimi – pošle jen Stormfly.

I když přistáli na ostrově, kde byli přátelští draci, nikdy žádný z nich neslyšel ani o dračí rase Bewilderbeast. Když se zeptali na Noční Běsy, vysmáli se jim, že jsou jen pohádka. Kdyby tak viděli Bezzubku nebo Rask, myslela si Stormfly pokaždé, když je opouštěli. Jenže byla pravda, že po druhém Nočním Běsovi jako by se slehla zem. A po Laxovi, Tigrastě nebo Eldurovi jakbysmet. Nebyli nikde k nalezení a jim nebezpečně mizely zásoby.

Cloudjumper se od skupiny na několik dní odpojil, jen aby se opět vrátil s negativním výsledkem. Všichni začínali být zoufalí. Mohli jen doufat, že se Bezzubka vzchopí. Valka o něm říkala, že má zlomené srdce.

Nakonec se jen přece museli vrátit. Bezzubka přijal až neuvěřitelně dobře jejich neúspěch a poděkoval jim za snahu. V příštích měsících se konaly další výpravy, kterých se ovšem neúčastnily ani Astrid, ani Valka. Astrid dělala společnost Škyťákovi a Valka zase Bezzubkovi. Spolu s ním navíc učila Škyťáka dračí jazyk. Potom vždy nechala náčelníka diskutovat s Bezzubkou, alespoň na chvilku. A jak čas ubíhal, neuvěřitelně se zlepšoval.

Jednou ze šťastných novinek bylo, že Astrid byla těhotná. To bylo rok a něco po svatbě. Nejhorší na celém jejím stavu byly nálady. Protože Bezzubka trávil hodně času se Škyťákem, Astrid byla s nimi, a když ji taková nálada přepadla… Abychom to urychlili, ty výkyvy nálad byly hodně divné. Skoro neustále měla pocit, že je Bezzubka dračí mládě a pokoušela se ho chovat. To byl pro Nočního Běsa pořádný trapas, když se ho snažila protáhnout vesnicí. Nakonec ho tahala jen za ocas, ale Bezzubka si to nenechal líbit. Jednou ji dokonce kousnul. Sice se zataženými zuby, ale kousnul. Potom jí ještě půl hodiny olizoval ruku. Po téhle zkušenosti se od ní snažil držet dál.

Snoggletog přežili všichni bez úhon. Tentokrát Stormfly neměla mláďata a létala s Bezzubkou na obhlídky ostrova. To byly ty časy, kdy se Noční Běs dostal z vesnice. Draci lpěli na jeho přítomnosti a nezajímalo je, že už rok žádný útok nebyl. To Bezzubku netrápilo. Byl rád, že vesnice není v neustálém ohrožení ze vzduchu. S občasnými útoky z moře si dokázali poradit.

Taky se vrátili spolu s Nočními Terrory na Dragon Edge. Rybinoha byl zdrcený, když viděl, že klubovna je naprosto zničená, ale Gustav se ujal opravy a spolu s jeho vrstevníky a mladšími dětmi (třeba Linneou, Leslieinou jezdkyní) a dračími jezdci to opravili. Smidvarg byl spokojený, že se sem můžou vrátit, a slíbili, že přiletí, pokud se bude dít něco neobvyklého.

Nakonec život na Blpu zapadl do starých kolejí. Jen Rask chyběla. Stormfly stále organizovala výpravy, ale naděje na to, že Rask ještě někdy najdou, byla mizivá. Mohla být už rok mrtvá! Tomu odmítala uvěřit, ale s každým dalším dnem začínala. Nikdo se nemohl jen tak ztratit, aby se o něm nikde neslyšelo! Přesto se odhodlala jít ještě na jednu výpravu. Tu poslední.

Nakonec i Bezzubkovo utrpení ze ztráty Rask se pomalu začínalo vytrácet. Stále mu v srdci zela díra, ale nové zážitky a zkušenosti ji začínaly zaplňovat.


	18. Bitva

**A... Poslední kapitola, vážení! Ještě epilog a hotovo!**

 **I don't own HTTYD, only my OCs**

* * *

Museli si to přiznat, od té chvíle, co opustili Bezzubku na Blpu a dostali se do místa, kde posledně ztratili stopu, tápali v temnotě. Pokračovali dál, Skullcrusher nesl Ereta hrdě na zádech, Stormfly s Astrid byly hned za nimi.

Jezdci si po vysvětlení situace nechtěli nechat pátrání ujít. Jen Škyťák s Bezzubkou byli ponecháni na Blpu svým starostem. Astrid jim slíbila, že pokud Rask do měsíce nenajdou, vrátí se a zůstane s nimi – pošle jen Stormfly.

I když přistáli na ostrově, kde byli přátelští draci, nikdy žádný z nich neslyšel ani o dračí rase Bewilderbeast. Když se zeptali na Noční Běsy, vysmáli se jim, že jsou jen pohádka. Kdyby tak viděli Bezzubku nebo Rask, myslela si Stormfly pokaždé, když je opouštěli. Jenže byla pravda, že po druhém Nočním Běsovi jako by se slehla zem. A po Laxovi, Tigrastě nebo Eldurovi jakbysmet. Nebyli nikde k nalezení a jim nebezpečně mizely zásoby.

Cloudjumper se od skupiny na několik dní odpojil, jen aby se opět vrátil s negativním výsledkem. Všichni začínali být zoufalí. Mohli jen doufat, že se Bezzubka vzchopí. Valka o něm říkala, že má zlomené srdce.

Nakonec se jen přece museli vrátit. Bezzubka přijal až neuvěřitelně dobře jejich neúspěch a poděkoval jim za snahu. V příštích měsících se konaly další výpravy, kterých se ovšem neúčastnily ani Astrid, ani Valka. Astrid dělala společnost Škyťákovi a Valka zase Bezzubkovi. Spolu s ním navíc učila Škyťáka dračí jazyk. Potom vždy nechala náčelníka diskutovat s Bezzubkou, alespoň na chvilku. A jak čas ubíhal, neuvěřitelně se zlepšoval.

Jednou ze šťastných novinek bylo, že Astrid byla těhotná. To bylo rok a něco po svatbě. Nejhorší na celém jejím stavu byly nálady. Protože Bezzubka trávil hodně času se Škyťákem, Astrid byla s nimi, a když ji taková nálada přepadla… Abychom to urychlili, ty výkyvy nálad byly hodně divné. Skoro neustále měla pocit, že je Bezzubka dračí mládě a pokoušela se ho chovat. To byl pro Nočního Běsa pořádný trapas, když se ho snažila protáhnout vesnicí. Nakonec ho tahala jen za ocas, ale Bezzubka si to nenechal líbit. Jednou ji dokonce kousnul. Sice se zataženými zuby, ale kousnul. Potom jí ještě půl hodiny olizoval ruku. Po téhle zkušenosti se od ní snažil držet dál.

Snoggletog přežili všichni bez úhon. Tentokrát Stormfly neměla mláďata a létala s Bezzubkou na obhlídky ostrova. To byly ty časy, kdy se Noční Běs dostal z vesnice. Draci lpěli na jeho přítomnosti a nezajímalo je, že už rok žádný útok nebyl. To Bezzubku netrápilo. Byl rád, že vesnice není v neustálém ohrožení ze vzduchu. S občasnými útoky z moře si dokázali poradit.

Taky se vrátili spolu s Nočními Terrory na Dragon Edge. Rybinoha byl zdrcený, když viděl, že klubovna je naprosto zničená, ale Gustav se ujal opravy a spolu s jeho vrstevníky a mladšími dětmi (třeba Linneou, Leslieinou jezdkyní) a dračími jezdci to opravili. Smidvarg byl spokojený, že se sem můžou vrátit, a slíbili, že přiletí, pokud se bude dít něco neobvyklého.

Nakonec život na Blpu zapadl do starých kolejí. Jen Rask chyběla. Stormfly stále organizovala výpravy, ale naděje na to, že Rask ještě někdy najdou, byla mizivá. Mohla být už rok mrtvá! Tomu odmítala uvěřit, ale s každým dalším dnem začínala. Nikdo se nemohl jen tak ztratit, aby se o něm nikde neslyšelo! Přesto se odhodlala jít ještě na jednu výpravu. Tu poslední.

Nakonec i Bezzubkovo utrpení ze ztráty Rask se pomalu začínalo vytrácet. Stále mu v srdci zela díra, ale nové zážitky a zkušenosti ji začínaly zaplňovat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bezzubka pošlapával před Škyťákovým domem. Byl nervózní. Už tam byli příliš dlouho. A on tam nesměl. Jediné, co ho alespoň trochu povzbuzovalo, bylo to, že Cloudjumper taky musel zůstat venku. Oba draci teď stepovali před domem. Zevnitř se ozval křik. Bezzubka sklopil uši a Stormcutter se nad jeho přístupem musel zasmát.

„Vyvádíš, jako by to dítě bylo tvoje," řekl mu a Noční Běs svěsil ocas mezi nohy.

„Já vím, jenže je to tak… zdlouhavé," odpověděl Bezzubka. Cloudjumper si protáhl záložní křídla. Ani on nečekal, že to bude tak dlouhé. S porodem neměl žádné zkušenosti (jako kdyby mít mohl, že?) a o Astrid se bál stejně jako Bezzubka. Někde slyšel, že to je hodně rizikové.

Stormfly (která k jejich úlevě taky nebyla vpuštěna dovnitř) si razantně dupla. Její jezdkyně tam trpí a ona za ní nesmí! Co to je za společnost?

Už tady popocházeli sem a tam několik hodin, od útlého rána. Ani jeden z nich nešel na snídani a Bezzubka jen jednou na chvíli odběhl, aby vyřešil nějaký menší problém ve stájích. Jinak se nehnuli ode dveří.

Trvalo další hodinu, než se z pokoje ozval dětský pláč. Byl pisklavý a draky z toho bolely uši, ale bylo to dobré znamení. Nakvartýrovali se před vchod. Když jim Gothi otevřela, div že ji neporazili. Stormfly spěchala za Astrid a Cloudjumper šel hned za ní. Chtěl se podívat na to dítě. Jen Bezzubka, který šel jako poslední (sice se chtěl podívat na svojí ‚neteř', když ho Škyťák často nazýval strýčkem, ale byl natolik rozumný, aby věděl, že se tam všichni tři draci současně nedostanou), ji zachytil. Léčitelka se na něj usmála a jeden z jejích Terrorů jí přistál na rameni.

Bezzubka později, když už nehrozilo bezprostřední nebezpečí od Bewilderbeasta, Terrory odvolal, takže Gothi měla zpátky své domácí mazlíčky a ti ji rozhodně nešetřili. Možná i proto vypadala stařenka unavenější než kdy předtím.

Noční Běs pokračoval dál do domu. Dětský pláč mezitím ustal a Cloudjumper vykouknul z jedné místnosti.

„Kde jsi, strýčku? Všichni tu na tebe čekáme!" pokáral ho s úsměvem. Bezzubka hravě protočil oči. Teď se to z ‚Alfy' změní na ‚strýčka'. Toho se celou dobu nemohl dočkat.

I tak zrychlil a Stormcutter mu uvolnil místo, když vyšel ven. Noční Běs vešel dovnitř a uviděl Astrid v jednoduché košili a s rozpuštěnými vlasy (sice jen rodina ji mohla vidět s vlasy rozpuštěnými, ale i tak si je většinu času nechávala zapletené) a v náruči držela malý uzlíček. To muselo být dítě.

Škyťák Bezzubku pohladil po hlavě. Drak se na něj podíval vykulenýma zelenýma očima.

„Jmenuje se Karin," řekla tiše Astrid a políbila malou holčičku na čelo. Bezzubka se opatrně přiblížil. Možná se bál, jestli ho žena pustí, víc se ale obával, že by se jí mohly vrátit některé z extrémních výkyvů nálad. Astrid se ale sklonila a ukázala mu dítě.

Nebylo na něm moc vidět, spalo. Drak ho očichal a to tělíčko uvnitř látky se pohnulo. Bezzubka vzhlédl a podíval se na Astrid. Věnoval jim všem bezzubý úsměv. To ho neviděli dělat už hodně dlouho, jen několikrát od doby, co zmizela Rask.

Stormfly se postavila za Astrid a celou dobu sledovala malou holčičku, jak spí. I v ní se probudily mateřské instinkty.

 _Tohle by Rask určitě viděla ráda_ , pomyslel si Bezzubka a poněkud zesmutněl. Poslední výprava se vrátila před dvěma měsíci. Ten den si vybavoval naprosto jasně.

 _Vracel se z doků, kde došlo k menší bitce. Přestávalo se mu líbit, že funguje jako policie. Kdyby alespoň měl někdy volno, ale tahle služba byla snad nekonečná. Na závodišti vlály různobarevné vlajky a draci létali kolem vztyčených bodů. Cvičili na nadcházející závod, které se měly uskutečnit za týden. Všichni se na to těšili a trénovali opravdu pilně. Škyťák je s Bezzubkou taky přihlásil, aby se trochu odreagovali od každodenních povinností, ale byli jediní, kdo neměl čas na nějaký trénink. Museli jen doufat, že se nezahanbí před celou vesnicí._

 _Bezzubka doletěl do dolní části vesnice, když mu jeden z procházejících draků vyřídil, že na něj čeká pár draků u Velké síně. Když Noční Běs zvedl hlavu a uviděl známý oranžový a modrý odstín, hned věděl, kdo se vrátil. Stormfly s Cloudjumperem byli zpět ze své poslední výpravy. Bezzubka posmutněl, když zjistil, že s nimi není Rask. Věděl, že tu noc před dvěma roky udělal jednu chybu. Těch udělal už tisíce, ale nikdy za ně nezaplatil tak draze. S povzdechem se vydal k nim nahoru._

 _Jeho pohled skýtal mnoho otázek, na které Cloudjumper dokázal odpovědět jen jedním slovem._

 _„Promiň," sklopil Stormcutter poraženě hlavu. Bezzubka se podíval do země._

 _„Už to jsou téměř dva roky," zašeptal a znovu vzhlédl. „Nemohla jen tak zmizet."_

 _Stormfly s ním z hloubi duše souhlasila, nemohli ji prohlásit za mrtvou, dokud neměli hmatatelný důkaz, že už opravdu nežije. Nejen Bezzubkovi její odchod zlomil srdce, Cloudjumper se dokonce sám ujišťoval, že je jenom naštvaná a že se vrátí, i když všechno svědčilo proti tomu. Leslie se první půlrok s nikým nebavila, jen s Bezzubkou, když se ho snažila přimět, aby s ní závodil na jedné z těch tratí, které s Rask vymyslely. Všichni si říkali, že Noční Běs jí má nahradit toho ztraceného. Jenže věděli, že jeden drak se jiným prostě nahradit nedá._

 _„Je mi to líto," řekl Cloudjumper a vytratil se, aby si odpočinul po dlouhé cestě._

 _„Nevadí, snažili jste se. Díky," reagoval Bezzubka, ale než jeho poslední slovo doznělo, byl už Stormcutter pryč._

Ze vzpomínek ho vytrhla malá Karin. Ze všeho toho hluku v místnosti se probudila a netrvalo dlouho, aby si vyzkoušela hlasivky. Bezzubka sklopil uši a ze všech sil se snažil její pláč nevnímat. Jen Škyťák s Astrid byli radostí bez sebe.

„Má tvoje oči," podíval se Škyťák na svou manželku láskyplně. Nočního Běsa Valka už předem upozornila, že na něj po porodu nebudou mít tolik času jako dřív, ale teď to bylo, jako kdyby na něj rázem zapomněli. Vrhl ještě jeden pohled na Karin, kterou Astrid právě uklidňovala, a nikým nepovšimnut vycouval z místnosti.

„Upřímně nevím, na co jsme celou dobu tak čekali," prohlásil Cloudjumper, když se oba draci vymotali z prostorného domu. Bezzubka jen přitakal. Ani jeden z nich se ještě nesetkal s ČERSTVĚ narozeným lidským mládětem a Karin jim připadala trochu divná. Ne jako dračí mláďata, která se narodila a hned uměla chodit. Bezzubka si někdy říkal, jestli lidi vůbec někdy pochopí.

Co se zprvu zdálo jako snesitelné, se teď už stalo tím druhým. Naprosto nesnesitelným. Od narození Karin uběhly téměř dva měsíce a Astrid se Škyťákem jako by na své draky úplně zapomněli. Podobně na tom byla i Valka, která se Cloudjumperovi stále trochu věnovala. Každý den se po ránu a k večeru byli proletět. Starší žena se na svou vnučku dost upnula, asi hlavně pro to, že sama nedostala šanci vychovávat své vlastní dítě. Stormcuttera za to ale nikdy nevinila.

Stormfly se tomu přizpůsobila líp než Bezzubka. Jako samice plně chápala mateřské starosti a byla schopná to vydržet. S Nočním Běsem to dopadlo nejhůř. Škyťák teď měl povinnosti otce a ještě byl náčelníkem. Jejich lekce výuky dračí řeči se nekonaly a Bezzubkovi to chybělo. Vadilo mu, že je tak dlouho odloučený. Možná dokonce trochu žárlil na Karin, kterou od jejího oficiálního představení vesnici zbožňovaly snad všechny dračice a vikinské ženy.

Sama holčička si neuvědomovala, kolik starostí navíc všem dělá. Měla Astridiny modré oči a její vlásky kopírovaly naprosto přesně Valčinu a Škyťákovu barvu. Dokonalá kombinace od obou rodičů. Bezzubku si oblíbila. Když měl drak čas a Astrid ho k ní pustila, ráda mu ocumlávala uši. On ji naopak lízal a v ty chvíle zapomínal na všechnu závist, kterou vůči tomu malému tvorečku cítil.

Astrid ho někdy nechala Karin hlídat. Kojence položila na břicho na zem a Bezzubka si vždy lehl naproti ní, s hlavou položenou až na prkenné podlaze. Ocasem ohraničil prostor, kde se dítě mohlo pohybovat (což bylo vlastně skoro zbytečné, protože Karin se jako dvouměsíční kojenec nikam nechystala), a většinu času ji jen sledoval, jak se na něj směje. V jeho přítomnosti zapomínala na pláč a jen se usmívala. V těch případech Bezzubka zvedl hlavu a sám se bezzubě usmál na Astrid.

Po těch dvou měsících už byl Bezzubkův denní program tak zažitý, že ho mohl vyprávět zpaměti. Vstát, najíst se, vyřešit ty nejnutnější problémy, které se ve stáji vyskytly, potom se bezcílně procházet až do oběda. Po něm většinou hlídal Karin, když unavení rodiče odpočívali. Dál následovaly zase problémy celé dračí populace na Blpu a mnohdy i bezúčelné klábosení s Cloudjumperem nebo Stormfly.

Dnešek byl jiný. To poznal už tehdy, když se na své dopolední procházce potkal s udýchaným Garvanem. Na první pohled vypadal vyděšeně. Bezzubka se lekl, že se něco stalo. Nechybělo k tomu málo.

„Nebezpečí, Alfo!" vyhrkl hned, co ho spatřil, Noční Běs nevěděl, o čem mluví, takže ho vyzval, aby si sedl a uklidnil se. Jenže Garvan na nějaký oddech neměl ani pomyšlení.

„Na to není čas! Viděl jsem toho obřího draka, po kterém jste asi před rokem pátrali," řekl. Uprostřed věty se musel zastavit, aby nabral dech. Bezzubkovi spadly uši. O Dragově ztraceném Bewilderbeastovi neslyšeli snad celé věky a najednou ho jen tak spatří?

„Byl jsem jen v dálce, ale takový kolos nešlo přehlédnout," vysvětloval Garvan a Bezzubka koutkem oka viděl, jak od Škyťákova domu Cloudjumper zvědavě vykoukl a už si to rázuje k nim.

„Kam mířil?" zeptal se Bezzubka, ale nepříjemně ho šimralo na zádech. Měl dojem, že ví, jaká bude odpověď.

„Sem!" vykřikl zděšeně Garvan. „Zachraňte se všichni, dokud máte ještě šanci! Má s sebou celou armádu."

Bezzubka se bezradně podíval na Cloudjumpera. Ve válce Blp nebyl sedm let a oni doufali, že to tak mohlo vydržet. Dragův útok jako válku nepočítali, ale stále zůstávalo faktem, že nemají potřebné zbraně. Sice se Vikingové cvičili v jejich ovládání a i za Škyťákovy vlády byly poměrně zachovalé, ale proti drakům neměli lidé šanci.

„Kolik jich je?" zeptal se naléhavě Garvana, který se už pomalu vydýchal.

„Hrozně moc!" vypískl a k jeho mohutnosti se jeho vyděšený a pisklavý tón absolutně nehodil.

„Co znamená ‚moc'?" zajímal se Cloudjumper. Ani on nebyl ze zpráv zrovna nadšený. No uznejte sami, jen tak se v jeden den dozvědět, že na vás táhne jeden šílený drak gigantických rozměrů a vede si celou armádu!

„Asi třikrát víc draků, než je tady!" odpověděl Garvan a celý se třásl. Navíc tak křičel, že se k nim začali otáčet i kolemjdoucí. Bezzubka s Cloudjumperem si vyměnili další pohled. To nebylo dobré. To zatraceně vůbec nebylo dobré!

„Jak je to dlouho, co jsi vyrazil?" zeptal se Bezzubka s cílem alespoň určit vzdálenost, která dělí Bewilderbeasta od Blpu. Nedalo se počítat, že by přiletěl nějaký další drak s informacemi, protože je pravděpodobně všechny naverboval.

„Včera večer," řekl Garvan a Noční Běs v duchu počítal. Dragon Edge už určitě minuli. Doufal, že je Smidvarg se svým stádem v pořádku. Tam to od Dark Deepu nebylo zas až tak daleko. Tenhle Garvan určitě byl z Dark Deepu. S armádou se mohli pohybovat pomaleji, tak to jim zbýval asi den, než sem dorazí. Noční Běs viditelně zbledl.

„Cloudjumpere, myslíš, že by nám Ice byl ochotný pomoct?" zeptal se Stormcuttera, kterého jeho výraz dost vyděsil. Cloudjumper s Valkou se teď už dobře orientovali v prostředí kolem Blpu i Dragon Edge, takže si také uměl spočítat, kolik času ještě mají. Oceňoval, že další Bewilderbeast bylo to první, co Bezzubku napadlo.

„Určitě. Sám prohlašoval, že by si další příležitost bojovat s ním nenechal ujít," odpověděl. Bezzubka si protáhl křídla.

„Tak ho najdi a přiveď sem. Spěchej, prosím," nařídil mu. Cloudjumper se chtěl ohradit proti tomu ‚spěchej', sám věděl, že pokud mají tak málo času, bude zázrak, když Ice dovede zpět včas. Nezdržoval se ani informováním Valky, byl si jistý, že to zvládne Bezzubka sám. Stal se z něj opravdu dobrý Alfa a on si byl jistý, že se s tímhle problémem popere, jak nejlíp umí. Na nic nečekal a roztáhl všechna svá křídla. Už teď věděl, kde má Bewilderbeasta hledat. Nejvyšší rychlostí tam zamířil.

Bezzubka se obrátil a vyběhl ke Škyťákovu domu. Vřítil se tam jako velká voda, nestaral se o to, jestli rámus spojený s jeho příchodem vzbudí Karin. Jak se dalo očekávat, z horního pokoje se ozval dětský pláč.

„Bezzubko!" zvolala Valka a odvrátila se od plotny, ani si nevšimla jeho zděšeného výrazu. Škyťák zjevně sdílel stejný názor jako ona, protože to vykřikl ve stejné chvíli.

„Tak co je tak důležitého?" zeptal se s povzdechem náčelník, vědom si toho, že jeho dcera už nejspíš neusne. Noční Běs vykulil oči.

„Bewilderbeast!" zařval. Už měl dost toho, jak ho v téhle domácnosti ignorovali. Nevadilo by mu to za každé jiné okolnosti, ale teď, když je to tak vážné?

„Táhne na nás s celou svojí armádou a jsou asi den cesty odsud!" vyhrkl a Valka překvapením upustila vařečku, kterou se mu před chvilkou chystala dát co proto. Škyťák zanechal všech svých papírů (nebo nad čím se tam celou dobu skláněl) a podíval se na něj výrazem, který prosil, aby řekl, že si jen dělá legraci a že chce víc pozornosti. Jenže nic takového Bezzubka neřekl.

„O něčem takovém bych nežertoval," zavrčel drak a rozčileně mávl ocasem. „V mém zájmu je – stejně jako ve tvém – ochránit vesnici."

Valka odstoupila od plotny. „Co hodláš dělat?" zeptala se a Noční Běs jen pokrčil rameny.

„Teď jsem se to dozvěděl, ještě jsem nic pořádně neudělal. Tedy, vyslal jsem Cloudjumpera pro Ice," řekl a žena jen mávla rukou nad tím, že její drak se možná nevrátí. Nevadilo jí, že její dlouholetý přítel je někde pryč a nemusí se vrátit včas, ale stále podle jejího názoru bylo lepší být pryč a živý, než být tady a případně zemřít. Vesnice nebyla na boj připravená a proti drakům se mohlo bojovat jedině draky.

Navíc byl Škyťák neustále unavený, protože se v noci budil. Nebo lépe řečeno, Karin budila jeho i celý dům. Astrid měla velké černé kruhy pod očima a Škyťák na tom nebyl o mnoho lépe. Babička Valka na tom byla ještě dobře, když si kolem hlavy večer omotala kožešinu, aby křik dítěte neslyšela.

„Na takový nečekaný útok se nestihneme připravit," dumal Škyťák a mnul si přitom bradu a několikadenní strniště, které si ještě nestačil oholit.

„Asi bude nejlepší vesničany odvést někam do hor," řekl nakonec, asi po třech dlouhých minutách, kdy ho drak a žena nechali přemýšlet.

„Nebo do rokle," dodal Bezzubka. Všichni věděli, že rokle je jedno z nejbezpečnějších míst na Blpu.

„Co do té tvé podzemní jeskyně?" zeptal se Škyťák, ale to Valka rázně zamítla.

„Bewilderbeast je hrozně těžký, Blp by to nemusel udržet a byli byste všichni mrtví," objasnila jim a oni s tím chtě nechtě museli souhlasit. Neměli by to pokoušet.

Bezzubka švihl ocasem. Něco museli vymyslet. Evakuaci vesnice si už stanovili jako prioritu, ale jak by měli bojovat s Bewilderbeastem? Ten Garvan říkal, že mají asi tak třikrát méně draků, než Bewilderbeast ve svojí armádě. Dobře, Garvan možná trochu přeháněl. Ale i tak to byla přesila. Měli by zvolit jednotný útok, nebo využít schopnost všech draků na Blpu?

„Mohli bychom jim vyletět naproti," navrhl drak ještě. Vikingové byli válečníci, ale za Kliďasovy vlády se na nějaké plánování tak trochu vykašlali a jen zařvali: „Na ně!"

„Uvidíme," rozhodl Škyťák, „jestli oni nepřijdou dřív, než to tu vůbec zařídíme. Mami, mohla bys sbalit ty nejnutnější věci a říct to Astrid? Bezzubko, potřebuju, abys mě vynesl k rohu."

Noční Běs vystřelil z místnosti. Za tak dlouhou dobu, co se znali, nikdy Škyťákovi nedovolil, aby na něj nasedl ještě vevnitř. Náčelník za ním spěchal ven, a za pár sekund už letěli k velkému rohu, který využívali na dračích závodech.

Bezzubka tam doletěl maximální rychlostí, když letěl kolem plošiny, na kterou jinak Vikingové museli pracně stoupat, zpomalil a Škyťák seskočil z jeho hřbetu. Noční Běs zase nabral rychlost a zakroužil kolem ostrova. Díval se hlavně směrem, kde byl Dragon Edge. Odtamtud by měla armáda přijít. Ještě nikdy nebyl tak nervózní, ani když ho zajal Dagur.

Jenže nikde nic neviděl. To bylo jediné relativní štěstí. Upřímně nevěděl, co by v takovém případě dělal. Asi by byl hysterický. Vesnicí se rozezněl zvuk rohu. Neustával a Bezzubka si říkal, že Škyťák asi má velké plíce. Troubení trvalo tak dlouho, dokud zvědavě nevykoukli všichni Vikingové a draci. Bezzubka zamířil zpět k plošině.

Náčelník na něj naskočil (kupodivu správně, nenarazil do křídelního kloubu jako minule, když to trénovali). Noční Běs sletěl blíž a k nim se začali hrnout lidé. Už tušili, že jde o něco mimořádného.

„Obyvatelé Blpu!" vyhlásil Škyťák a Bezzubka se zachvěl. Ještě si úplně nezvykl, že Škyťák byl náčelníkem. Mnohé se změnilo, jeho řeč byla jen jedním ze spousty bodů.

„Bylo nám oznámeno, že na nás táhne Dragův Bewilderbeast se svojí armádou. Je to nevídaný požadavek, ale chci, abyste si sbalili to nejdůležitější a odebrali se s Astrid a Valkou do rokle. Dračí mláďata půjdou s nimi," řekl nahlas Škyťák a dal si záležet, aby si prohlédl všechny Vikingy, že pochopili. Jenže jak je znal, neobešlo se to bez protestů.

„Jsme silní dost!" vykřikl kdosi. „Dokážeme se tomu postavit!" Jiní v rukou třímali bojovou sekeru.

„Víš dobře, jak to dopadlo minule. Ten drak by nás rozšlapal! Poslechněme náčelníka!" dohadoval se jiný. Byli tvrdohlaví jako mezci. Někteří si zastávali, že půjdou do rokle, ti další chtěli mermomocí bojovat. Zajímavé na tom bylo, že všichni, kteří chtěli zůstat, si pamatovali poslední bitvu s Bewilderbeastem. Asi si s ním chtěli vyřídit účty.

„A co Drago?" zeptal se někdo.

„O něm nevíme," pokrčil rameny Škyťák. Pár Vikingů se zaradovalo. Pravděpodobně se domnívali, že bez Draga to bude ještě lepší.

„Já vím, že se smrti nebojíte, ale prosím, tentokrát si své nevyřízené účty nechejte pro sebe," začal se rozčilovat Škyťák. Dostalo se mu nečekané pomoci.

„Teď ho poslechněte a až se vrátíme, můžete mu dát do nosu," zazubil se Tlamoun z předních řad a Škyťák se plácl do čela.

„Tohle nepomáhá, Tlamoune," procedil skrze zuby, ale nadmíru ho překvapilo, když se Vikingové začali jeden po druhém rozcházet, aby si připravili věci. Kovář si prohrábl vousy.

„Vážně? V tom případě tu nepomoc nevidím," řekl s předstíraným nezájmem. „Jářku, jdu si sbalit ty spodky." S tím se obrátil a zamířil ke svému domu.

„Jak se mu u Odina povedlo je přesvědčit?" zůstal Škyťák zírat na Bezzubku. Ani drak tomu nemohl uvěřit. Jen Škyťák to bude mít těžké. Tlamoun jim přece slíbil, že mu můžou dát do nosu.

Noční Běs přelétl pohledem všechny draky. Tvářili se rozpačitě z toho, že byli tak nepozorní a nevšimli si, že se něco děje. Obřího Bewilderbeasta tu znali snad všichni a nikdo se s ním nechtěl znovu setkat.

„Mláďata půjdou s Vikingy," rozhodl matně černý drak. Samice začaly postrkovat své mladé dopředu. Malí Děsovci, Nodři, Garvani a ostatní dračí mláďata vystrašeně pištěli. Byli ale už dost velcí na to, aby mohli jít sami. Od posledního Snoggletogu uběhl už měsíc a jako všichni draci i tihle malí už byli přírodou vybaveni k boji. Ale s Vikingy se jim nic nestane… nebo ano?

„Neměli by s nimi jít staří draci?" zeptal se jeden Děsovec. Bezzubka jeho návrh zvážil. Jenže potřeboval každého, kdo mohl bojovat.

„Jsem si jistý, že u Vikingů budou v bezpečí," prohlásil pevně. „ Půjde s nimi Gruff. Navíc potřebuju každého z vás."

Mezi draky to zašumělo.

„Stormfly povede Nodry. Střílejte po nich ostny. Je jich přesila, potřebujeme taktickou výhodu. Tesáku, ty povedeš Děsovce. Obletíte armádu a zezadu do nich vrazíte. Vyvoláme tím zmatek a oni se rozdělí na dvě strany. Můžete přitom vzplát," chvilku počkal, dokud v Tesákových očích nezachytil zlomyslný záblesk.

„Flákoto, vezmi Garvany a Hotburply a... eh... nechci to vyjádřit neslušně…" Bezzubka mávl tlapou. „Prostě na ně padejte." Většina draků se zazubila, i přes očekávané nebezpečí. „Zipáci je napadnou ze strany. Udělejte tolik výbuchů, kolik to jen půjde." Ze své vyvýšené pozice viděl, jak do sebe Brk s Hrkem narazili hlavami. Tohle bude jejich parketa. Ani on si neodpustil úsměv.

„Gejzírníky budeme potřebovat, aby na nepřátele útočili zespodu. Hromohlasové zaútočí za stran." Bezzubka opravdu zoufale potřeboval využít dovedností každé rasy. Navíc bylo i v zájmu vodních draků a těch, co nežili na Blpu, aby zvítězili, protože jinak by se tyranské vlády Bewilderbeasta už nikdy nezbavili. Mláďata se mezitím vytratila i s Vikingy, jen Škyťák zůstával na Bezzubkově hřbetě a u jeho domu na něj čekala Valka. Astrid vedla Vikingy s Karin v náruči až do rokle.

„A co Žíravci? Ti nám nepomůžou?" zeptala se Leslie, která vytušila, co Bezzubka potřebuje. Tihle sytě červení draci by mohli být velkou výhodou, jenže Noční Běs zavrtěl hlavou.

„Není pořádně čas je přesvědčit. Ale jestli chceš, můžeš to zkusit. Jen dávej pozor," řekl Bezzubka. Ještě chtěl dodat, že Žíravci jsou tak tvrdohlaví, až to není možné, ale ve skrytu duše doufal, že se to Leslie povede. Bleděmodrá dračice se vznesla do vzduchu a vyletěla k ostrovu, kde Žíravci žili.

„Všichni ostatní budou v oddílu se mnou," vyhlásil Bezzubka. „Terroři budou dělat zmatek, ostatní budou krýt záda skupinám. A pro Scuttleclawy mám jeden malý speciální úkol."

Draci jmenované rasy zvedli hlavy. Sunrise poskočil dopředu a se širokým úsměvem se podíval na Firefly. Ta mu ho oplatila a sama se podívala na Mistrála. Bora, další Scuttleclaw, tentokrát téměř bílý, se už netvářil tak nadšeně.

„Budete spojky. Kontrolovat, kdo je zraněný, když ano, odnesete ho k lesu. Budete mi dodávat zprávy, jak to vypadá nebo kde je třeba pomoc," mrkl na ně Bezzubka. „Toť vše. Připravte se."

S těmito slovy doplachtil na zem a nechal Škyťáka, aby sesedl. Ten ho důvěřivě pohladil po hlavě.

„Promiň mi to, bráško," řekl smutně. Bezzubka se zamračil. Co mu má prominout? Myslí si snad, že všichni umřou?

„Ale co?" zeptal se drak s tichým předením, když ho Škyťák podrbal pod bradou.

„To, jak jsem tě zanedbával přece," odpověděl náčelník a jeho hnědé vlasy spadly Nočnímu Běsovi do tváře. Drakovi se rozšířily zorničky.

„To vůbec nevadí," prohlásil a myslel to vážně. Malá Karin byla přece jen dítě a on věděl, že potřebuje neustálou péči. Jen na ni žárlil, že má víc pozornosti. Navíc brzy vyroste a on bude létat nejen s ní, ale i se Škyťákem. Na to se těšil, jen musel být trpělivý. Proto všechnu žárlivost vypustil a myslel to upřímně.

Jeho dlouholetý kamarád ho objal. Příčilo se mu, že musí jít a chránit lidi z vesnice, ale ani on neměl jinou možnost, jak se tomu vyhnout. A tak tam setrvali, Alfa a náčelník, a v tom jediném momentu dodávali jeden druhému sílu.

„Dávej na ně pozor," pustil ho Škyťák a rozběhl se k Valce. Jeho matka držela v rukou ranec, ve kterém bylo pár věcí. Škyťák vlezl do domu a rychle se převlékl do leteckého oblečení, vzal Inferno a štít, a vyběhl spolu s Valkou k lesu. Museli dostihnout ostatní Vikingy a dračí mláďata.

Draci osaměli ve vesnici. Většina jich byla vyděšená, zbytek zmatený. Nebyl tam snad jediný drak, který by se nebál. Dragův Bewilderbeast byl těžký soupeř a oni doufali, že je Bezzubka ochrání. Noční Běs věděl, že on zvládne uniknout Alfovu vlivu, zvláště teď, co si spolu se Škyťákem všechno vyjasnili. Byla by hrozná škoda, kdyby prohráli kvůli malému miminu!

Nečekali dlouho. Byla to asi hodina, když Sunrise vykřikl: „Blíží se!" Bezzubka dole zaklel. Nečekal, že budou takhle rychlí. Původně měl v plánu zachránit Blp a všechny jeho budovy zachovalé, nyní se ale zdálo, že na to už je pozdě. Nepřesunuli se na jiný ostrov, aby v případě potřeby měli únikovou cestu. Jen pomyslel na to, jak všichni budou muset dřít, aby to dali zpět do pořádku… _Vzchop se, Bezzubko_ , okřikl sám sebe. Když Vikingové bojovali proti drakům, měli vesnici zničenou téměř pořád, všechno bylo na cucky, tak to zvládnou opravit znovu! Nebyli přece z cukru.

Skupina Děsovců na Bezzubkův pokyn vyrazila, velkým obloukem letěli až kolem armády, téměř na vodní hladině. Mazaně kličkovali mezi útesy, aby si jich nepřátelé nevšimli. Nemohli si pomoct, ale když viděli Bewilderbeasta, odpojili se od původního oblouku a udělali ho větším. Kdyby to neudělali, viděli by skupinu několika po zuby ozbrojených draků, jak vyráží opačným směrem, než kterým letěli. Vypadalo to, že Bezzubka nebyl jediný, kdo měl plán.

Scuttleclawové se seskupili za Bezzubkou. Sunrise netrpělivě poskakoval, Firefly strachy stáhla ocas mezi nohy, Mistrál stál nehnutě na místě a sledoval, jak se Bewilderbeastův obrys přibližuje, Bora se dívala na svého kamaráda, červeného Reida. Dalšími v řadě byl modrý Zawadi, žlutý Glatt a světle zelená Nyasi. Všichni byli připraveni a stačilo jen dát rozkaz. Když se na ně Bezzubka podíval, nemohl skoro ani uvěřit, že to jsou ti samí zloduši, kteří mu před dvěma lety tak otravovali život. Jenže tenkrát to byli mláďata a Bewilderbeast nad nimi neměl žádnou moc. Teď ale byli v nebezpečí stejně jako ostatní draci. Uvědomil si, jak málo stačí a oni všichni padnout pod hypnotickou nadvládu obřího draka.

Zipáci, Hromohlasové a Garvani vylétli na své pozice. Bewilderbeast sice uvidí, že je jich žalostně málo, ale potřebovali využít překvapení. Gejzírníci byli stále ponoření, dál od místa, kam předpokládali, že popluje nepřátelský Alfa. Bezzubka nechtěl, aby se jim něco stalo. Bylo tu totiž riziko, že je Bewilderbeast zašlápne jako mouchy.

Konečně se dočkali. Mohutný drak se vynořil z vody – vůbec ne majestátně. Kapalina z něj rychle opadala a jeho armáda se zastavila za ním. Bezzubka se celý napnul. Scuttleclawové za jeho zády se netrpělivě pohnuli. Zbytek draků – Snafflefangové, Hobblegrunti, všichni, kteří zbývali, byli seřazení za Nočním Běsem. Bewilderbeast se napřímil a sešpulil pysky.

„Tak se to k vám doneslo," řekl škodolibě. Obrátil hlavu ke svým přisluhovačům. „Přišli jsme o moment překvapení." Podíval se opovržlivě na Bezzubku.

„Ale pro tebe ještě jedno překvapení mám," informoval ho zlomyslně a pár draků za jeho zády se zasmálo – stejně odporně, jako on sám. Bezzubka sice nevěděl, jaké překvapení má na mysli, ale byl přesvědčený, že se to brzo dozví. Stejně jako že to nebude příjemné.

Měl pravdu. Bewilderbeast téměř s vražedným potěšením pootočil hlavu a zavolal: „Rask? Drahá, měla bys čas?" Nemusel na nic čekat, a matně černý Noční Běs byl hned vedle něj. Bezzubkovi se rozšířily oči překvapením. Vzápětí ale zjistil, že to celé dávalo smysl. Když jste chtěli porazit Nočního Běsa, potřebovali jste dalšího Nočního Běsa. Bezzubka ale nevěřil, že by Rask něco takového dovolila.

„Poznáváš tohohle draka?" zeptal se jí Bewilderbeast téměř mateřským tónem, ze kterého drakům přeběhl mráz po zádech. Rask naklonila hlavu na stranu, modré oči, které dřív bývaly tak živé, zely prázdnotou. Dračice si Bezzubku prohlížela a on cítil, že se mu snad zlomilo srdce. Ona ho nepoznává?

„Ne, pane," otočila se Rask konečně na Bewilderbeasta. Sunrise za Bezzubkou zalapal po dechu. Tahle dračice si s ním přece hrávala! Byla tady tak šťastná! To prostě jen… zapomněla?

„Vidíš?" prohlásil sladce velký drak a vychutnával si jeho moment bezradnosti. „Zapomněla na tebe. Na vás všechny." Musel se pochválit, vymazání paměti Rask byla jedna z jeho nejlepších prací. Ani při pohledu na ten svůj milovaný ostrov se jí vzpomínky nevrátily! Bewilderbeast měl co oslavovat.

Bezzubka se ještě podíval na Rask, ale neustoupil. Pokus s ní bude muset bojovat, tak ať! Třeba se mu podaří uvolnit ji z hypnózy. I přesto pocítil napětí, když na něj Bewilderbeast ukázal zbývajícím klem a řekl: „Zabij."

Bezzubka věděl, že je to poslední příležitost spustit plán. Potom by totiž už možná nemusel žít.

„Teď!" zařval a masa draků za jeho zády se dala do pohybu. Už ale neslyšel první výkřiky, protože ho k zemi srazila Rask. V krku se jí formovala plazma a Bezzubka ji odkopl zadníma nohama. Obratně se překulil a postavil se na nohy. Druhý Noční Běs už taktéž stál. Bezzubka si pro sebe zavrčel. Rask byla rychlejší, mrštnější, než ta, kterou znal. A tahle nová lačnila po krvi.

Po jeho krvi.

Bezzubka odkryl své dvojité ostny. Většinou je používal jen za letu, ale měl díky nim i zvýšený limit střel. Každá výhoda byla dobrá.

Rask kolem něj obkroužila jako šelma svoji kořist. Bezzubka ji sledoval, nikdy se k ní neotáčel zády.

A pak Rask skočila. Bezzubka zareagoval rychle, hbitě uskočil do strany a otočil se. Vrhl po ní plazmu a dračice uhnula. Větší Noční Běs se zamračil. Nechtěl jí ublížit, ale rozhodně nechtěl, aby ho zabila.

„Rask!"vykřikl. Dračice mu věnovala jen krátký, pohrdavý pohled.

„Musíš se z toho vykroutit!" pokračoval Bezzubka opatrně a znovu uskočil. „Jen tě ovládá! To nejsi ty!" Jenže s Rask to ani nehnulo. Pořád měla jediný cíl. Zabít. Jako to po ní chtěl Bewilderbeast.

Ten mezitím působil ve vesnici zmatek. Znovu tam byly poházené kusy ledu, zranění draci se hromadili na zemi. Terroři zmateně létali sem a tam, ze strategického plánu se stával chaos. Scuttleclawové obtěžovali Bewilderbeasta ve snaze trochu zmírnit jeho kontrolu nad Rask. Zoufale potřebovali Alfu zpátky. Bez něj to nedokážou vyhrát.

Sunrise obletěl Bewilderbeastovu hlavu. Nebál se na něj pokřikovat i sprosté věci. Většinou ho urážel, jak nejvíc to šlo. Jenže drak se rozzuřil. Možná měl proč. Po prohlášení, že je přerostlá sardinka, by se namíchl každý.

Jako první se toho odporného zlatohnědého draka pokusil ovládnout. Peprně zaklel, když zjistil, že Bezzubka ho velmi dobře chrání a do jeho mysli se prostě nedostane. Ten Noční Běs ho štval. Rychle pohlédl na místo, kde spolu bojovali jeho Noční Běs a blpský Alfa. Zatím to vypadalo jako kočkování, jen s tím rozdílem, že Alfa se snažil Rask přesvědčit, že tohle není ona. Bewilderbeast si odfrkl. Kdyby ji získal zpátky, zničil by jeho dvouletou práci! Ujistil se, že má dračici stále pod kontrolou. A teď se zbavit toho Scuttleclawa.

Sunrise obletěl jeho hlavu. Už věděl, že mu jde o život. Obratně se vyhnul proudu, který po něm Bewilderbeast střelil. Místo toho zasáhl jeden z domů, kde se okamžitě vytvořily ledové rampouchy.

„Jo!" zajásal Scuttleclaw, než ho pořádná rána Bewilderbeastovým klem srazila k zemi. Poslední, co si pamatoval, byl náraz do těch obřích rampouchů a prudká bolest v křídle. A po ní nicota.

„Sunrisi!" zakřičel Bezzubka a otočil hlavu k místu, kde velký drak ležel. Další Scuttleclawové zapomněli na své pozice a slétli se na Bewilderbeasta jako dravci na mršinu, aby pomstili zraněného (nebo dokonce mrtvého) druha.

Rask skočila po Bezzubkovi, který se ještě stále staral o Sunrise. Skolila ho k zemi a drápy mu přimáčkla ke krku. Tohle možná byly jeho poslední chvíle. Jen s vypětím sil Rask shodil a střelil jí pod nohy plazmu, aby si držela odstup.

On sám ji obkroužil s temným vrčením. Zatímco po očku sledoval Rask, zbytkem pozoroval situaci. V armádě zavládl chaos. Desítky draků padaly a stejně tak desítky draků bojovaly. Nebylo poznat, kolik draků Blp ještě má. V jednom momentu viděl Tesáka, ve druhém Stormfly. Firefly ležela zraněná u lesa, stejně jako Brk s Hrkem.

Garvani odváděli dobrou práci. Draci padali jako hrušky, jenže tím zabírali prostor pro Gejzírníky, kteří dole ve vodě kličkovali, aby se jim vyhnuli.

Jeho ostražitost polevila. Rask toho využila a znovu vyrazila do útoku. Křídla používala jen k držení rovnováhy, Bezzubka ale pomýšlel, že by ji vylákal do vzduchu. Potom ten nápad zavrhl. On sám měl sice výhodu dvojitých ostnů, ale Rask byla rychlejší a mrštnější. To zjistil už dávno. Ne. Jít do vzduchu nebyl dobrý nápad.

„Rask! To jsem já! Bezzubka!" zvolal znovu, zoufalý, že ho dračice nepoznává. Se samicí to ani nehnulo.

„Tvůj kamarád," pokračoval Bezzubka a nechal se od ní přitlačit k zemi. Teď pozoroval, jak se výraz v jejích očích změnil. Trochu zjihl a už nevypadaly tak prázdné. Bohužel, tahle chvilka poznání nevedla k jejímu osvobození od vlivu Bewilderbeasta. Ten vypálil směrem k armádě – ke své vlastní armádě – proud ledu. Zasáhl střed a draci na mstě zmrzli. Bezzubkovi se skoro zastavilo srdce, když mezi nimi uviděl Stormfly a Fanghooka. Potřeboval se Rask zbavit. Hned.

„Rask, ty si nevzpomínáš?" zkusil to znovu. Dračice mu přiložila zuby ke krku. Tohle byla poslední možnost.

„Jsem Bezzubka, tvůj kamarád. Nikdy jsi mě neopustila. Potřebuju tě. Miluju tě," zašeptal Bezzubka. Možná to znělo jako zasípání, ale o to se nestaral. Čekal jen na okamžik, kdy mu Rasčiny zuby prokousnou hrdlo.

Ale to se nestalo. Místo nicoty viděl, jak se její oči vrátily zpět do normálu. Ta dvě slova zapůsobila přímo magicky. Rask na něj zůstala zírat, vypadalo to, že neví, kde je. Několikrát zamrkala.

Všechny vzpomínky, všechny dny, které na Blpu strávila, ji zasáhly plnou silou. Pamatovala si na každý okamžik strávený na Blpu, na podzemní jezero, Auroru borealis, všechny draky… Bezzubku.

„Bezzubko?" zeptala se unaveně.

„Ano, jsem tady," odpověděl Noční Běs a Rask jen zamumlala: „To je dobře."

Bezzubka definitivně přebral kontrolu nad její myslí. Bewilderbeast jí už nemohl ublížit, ale zdálo se, že je tak slabá, že se ani nemůže pohnout. Tíha výcviku v posledních dvou letech bez možnosti odpočinku na ni dolehla plnou silou. Bolelo ji celé tělo a ona měla dojem, že se nezvládne pohnout dalších tři sta let.

Bewilderbeast si ztráty své hlavní síly všiml. To ho ale nezajímalo. Vyhrával. Draci se řítili k zemi, někteří zmrzlí jen částečně, někteří úplně.

Rask cítila jeho přítomnost. Bála se ho. V její mysli už jen slabý hlásek prozpěvoval: _zabij_. A ona nezabila. Jenže stále stála nad Bezzubkou v pozici, která jí přinášela nevýhodu. Draci chtěli ochránit svého Alfu. Rask už jen z obavy, že přepadne a Bezzubkovi své zuby do krku opravdu zanoří, je zatáhla. Hned vypadala mnohem mírumilovněji. Bezzubka si všiml i jizev na obou jejích ramenech.

Vtom do Rask cosi prudce narazilo a odmrštilo ji to stranou. Dračice vyjekla a zůstala ležet bezvládně na zemi, kus od Bezzubky, který se vymrštil na nohy. Byl překvapený, když uviděl zakrváceného Cloudjumpera. Jeden jeho pohled stačil.

„Vikingy chtěla napadnout menší skupinka, ale nedali se," zazubil se Stormcutter. „S Gruffem jsme jim to nandali." Bezzubka ani nechtěl vědět, jestli je všechny pobili. Místo toho jen vystřelil pár plazem na Dragova bývalého stoupence. Vyskočil pár kroků směrem k němu a zařval. Zbývající draci, kteří byli ve vzduchu a mohli dál bojovat, na jeho pokyn přiletěli zpět a teď stáli za Bezzubkou. Noční Běs si všiml, že je jich žalostně málo.

„Do vzduchu!" vykřikl a s Cloudjumperem po boku se rozletěli. Kličkovali mezi proudy ledové vody, které na ně chrlil Bewilderbeast, a zanořili se přímo do středu jeho armády. V záchvatu zuřivosti si Dragův Bewilderbeast nejprve neuvědomil, že své vlastní podřízené vězní v ledu, ale když procitl, rozzuřeně zařval. Bezzubkovi draci bojovali se zbývajícími a díky tomu, že oni okřídlení plazi byli ještě vyděšení z toho, jak Bewilderbeast bezohledně zmrazil jejich druhy, měli výhodu.

Bezzubka sám několikrát obkroužil Bewilderbeastovu hlavu a snažil se mířit hlavně na jeho obličej. Jenže ani on neměl nekonečno plazem. Jakmile všechny vypálil, musel chvilku počkat, než zase bude moct střílet. Obří drak se po něm zlostně ohnal zbývajícím klem, ale Noční Běs se mu za pomoci dvojitých ostnů vyhnul a zaplul do davu bojujících draků. Tam narazil na Laxe.

Velký šedý drak se vítězně ušklíbl a bez žádného varování zaútočil. Bezzubka, který k němu byl otočený čelem, si útoku všiml a na poslední chvíli udělal vývrtku, protože Lax se v době, kdy ho neviděl, stal rychlejším. Pravděpodobně za to mohlo cvičení, které pod vedením Dragova Bewilderbeasta absolvoval. Noční Běs se obrátil a do draka vrazil ramenem. Lax se trochu propadl, ale ihned se vzchopil a namířil si to střemhlav vzhůru. Bezzubka se vrhl ke straně, protože jinak by se mu Laxovy ostré zuby zakously do břicha, a to by byl jeho konec.

Zároveň vykopl silnýma zadníma nohama a potěšilo ho, když ucítil odpor – znamenalo to, že zasáhl cíl. Lax vyheknul a na moment ztratil rovnováhu. Než se vzpamatoval, zasáhl ho plamen. Bezzubka se překvapeně podíval nahoru. Cloudjumper se na něj rychle usmál, než se drápy zasekl do jiného draka.

„Na ně!" ozvalo se najednou a do armády draků narazili Leslie a stádo Žíravců. Byli s nimi dokonce i dva Typhoomerangové. Dragova armáda byla zmatena. Žádný z draků nečekal takový odpor. Naneštěstí pro blpské draky jich Bewilderbeast měl stále minimálně tolik, s kolika Blp začínal bitvu.

Noční Běs kývl hlavou a s potěšením zjistil, že už může znovu využívat plazmy, takže se bleskově otočil a vypálil jich několik za sebou na Bewilderbeastovu hlavu. Obletěl ho a ještě jednou vypálil. Přistál na tom samém místě, odkud předtím vzlétl.

Bewilderbeast se na ně zuřivě podíval. Změřil si pohledem i ležící Rask. Bezzubka, který se na začátku bitvy ocitl ve své noční můře, pomalu zjišťoval, že z ní zase vystupuje. Ovšem celá věc měla stále jeden háček. Bewilderbeasta, který právě teď zdvihl hlavu a zařval: „PROHRÁVÁTE!"

„I kdepak," zavrtěl hlavou Cloudjumper a na Bezzubku dopadly kapky cizí krve. Pochopil.

Dragův Bewilderbeast stačil jen bolestně zařvat, když ho Ice nabral na své kly. Útočil ze strany, kde bylo méně místa. Nikdo by neočekával, že sem přijde další Bewilderbeast. Ta strana byla nechráněná. Bezzubka k tomu přidal ještě jednu plazmu do obličeje Bewilderbeasta.

„Ano!" zajásali draci, kteří se ještě stále drželi ve vzduchu. Ti, kteří patřili do armády, zavrtěli hlavami a vyprostili se z hypnózy. Valčin Bewilderbeast se trefil přesně. Na jeden úder zabil toho Dragova. Byl to sice podlý útok ze strany, ale Bewilderbeast měl taky zákeřné plány. Nemohli ho nechat vyjít živého.

Ice zvedl hlavu a lehkou úklonou naznačil podřízenost vůči Bezzubkovi. Ten na oplátku zařval.

Bylo po boji.

No, sice se dobojovalo a draci pomalu přistávali, ale Bezzubka si vzpomněl na Stormfly, Hoookfanga a ostatní zmrzlé draky.

„Ici, můžeš vylovit zmrzlé draky z vody?" zeptal se Bewilderbeasta. Sněhobílý obr se jen sklonil. Noční Běs pokynul Cloudjumperovi, aby ho následoval, a oba se rozletěli do doků.

Gejzírníci a Hromohlasové už některé draky stačili vytáhnout, takže se zbývající draci pustili do jejich rozmrazování. Nejdřív samozřejmě šli ti úplně uvěznění v ledu. Když se spojil led s dračím ohněm, nešlo to dohromady. Molo bylo brzy naprosto mokré od roztátého ledu, a draci, které vysvobodili, se pouštěli do zachraňování ostatních.

„Fuj, to bylo podlé," zavrtěla se Stormfly, když ji vyprostili. Bezzubkovy obavy, že by to draci nemuseli přežít, se nenaplnily. Všichni, kteří byli uvěznění v ledu, vyšli jen s menšími zraněními. Draci přece byli schopní zůstat bez kyslíku klidně i hodinu.

Horší to bylo s vesnicí. Byla naprosto zdemolovaná. Všude se váleli draci a kusy ledu. Z domů zbyly jen trosky. Podobně jako minule. Naštěstí teď už mohli být rádi, že Bewilderbeast se nikdy nevrátí. Ice odtáhl jeho tělo daleko od ostrova a do jakési podmořské jeskyně, která byla tak velká, aby ho skryla. Tak se nemuseli, že draci, kteří by přišli na Blp, by byli vyděšení, že viděli mrtvolu. Bezzubka byl za to Bewilderbeastovi vděčný. Blpští draci by se tyrana nikdy nedotkli.

„Cloudjumpere, mohl bys přivést Gothi a říct Škyťákovi, že už je po všem?" zeptal se Bezzubka Stormcuttera a meruňkově zbarvený drak přikývl a odlétl. Bezzubka se vydal nahoru vesnicí. Potřeboval najít Sunrise. Když viděl, jak ho Bewilderbeast odhodil, nevypadalo to hezky. Doufal, že stále žije. A musel se podívat na ty nejhůř zraněné draky. Ti měli přednost.

U zraněného Scuttleclawa se seskupili ostatní jeho rasy. Nakonec zapomněli na svoji úlohu ve válce. Sunrise byl v bezvědomí, když se Bezzubka probil mezi Nyasi a Firefly (která se už trochu vzpamatovala a se zraněnou nohou poskakovala jen na té druhé). Obě samice neustupovaly, možná ho ani neslyšely, takže je nemohl pokárat za to, že ho tam nepustily. Věděl, jaké mají obavy. Žluté šupiny Glatta byly pokryté krví. Mistrál se skláněl u Sunrise a zkoumal ho. Vzhlédl a jeho smutné oči se střetly s Bezzubkovými. Potom Nočního Běsa pustil vedle sebe.

Sunrise nebyl až tak pomlácený. Mělce dýchal a jeho tep byl slabý. Ale žil. Jedno z křídel měl zkroucené v nepřirozeném úhlu a posazené výš, než to druhé. Bezzubka si to prohlédl a uvědomil si, že tohle žádný lékař nevyléčí. Sunrise byl zmrzačený. Ale stejně tak byl on a dokázal se přes to přenést. Hrozilo, že Scuttleclaw už nikdy nebude schopen létat.

„Byl jsi statečný," pošeptal mladému drakovi do ucha a čumákem odklidil pár trosek, které byly v jeho blízkosti.

„Máme ho přenést?" zeptal se Reid, na jehož šupinách se také leskla krev. Nebyla ovšem tak výrazná jako u Glattových žlutých šupin. Bezzubka se na ně podíval, tak jak byli. Tohle byla jediná Scuttleclawí populace na Blpu, ale tihle draci byli čilí a rádi pomáhali. Pokud to ovšem nebyla mláďata. V tom případě si jeden musel dávat sakra pozor.

„Ne," rozhodl. „Je to pro něj moc riskantní. Udělejte kolem něj místo." Bora s Firefly si vyměnily pohled plný radosti. Byly rády, že jejich kamarád je naživu.

Během toho, jak tam stáli, přistál kus od nich Cloudjumper s Valkou a Gothi na zádech. Ženy z něj seskočily a Valka hned běžela podívat se na Scuttleclawa. Klekla si u něj a jemně položila ruku na jeho křídelní kloub. Bezzubka odvrátil hlavu a pokynul Gothi, aby ho následovala. Starší žena ho přetáhla po hlavě svou holí a následně jí ukázala na vesnici. Noční Běs se rozpačitě usmál.

„Trochu se to zvrtlo," řekl omluvně, ale Gothi nevypadala nespokojeně. Její dům byl naštěstí stále celý, takže Bezzubka moc nevěděl, co to vlastně řešila. A tak jen sklonil hlavu a přivedl ji ke zraněným drakům, kteří byli na kraji lesa.

Stará žena se hned pustila do jejich ošetřování. Bezzubka nechtěl riskovat další ránu tím jejím klackem, takže se potichu vypařil. Však Gothi je uzdraví. Sice dřív zastávala názor, že léčí jen a pouze lidi, na draky že je tu Tlamoun, ale v tomhle případě to asi bylo něco jiného. Možná se to změnilo, když si ochočila své vlastní dráčky. Její Terroři byli alespoň nezranění, soudě podle toho, jak se k ní přiřítili a přitiskli se k ní. Žena je nechala, aby si hráli s jejími vlasy, zatímco se věnovala drakům.

Bezzubku potěšilo, že z blpského stáda nebylo tolik mrtvých draků. Přišli asi o čtyři draky, zbytek byl zraněný nebo jen s lehkými škrábanci. Bewilderbeast přišel o mnohem víc draků a Bezzubku z toho bolelo srdce. Ti draci byli stejní jako oni, jen s tím rozdílem, že je ovládal zákeřný maniak. Jenže lítost jim život nevrátí. Většina z nich byla na dně oceánu. Nezasloužili si zemřít. Noční Běs vyslal k nebesům tichou prosbu, aby je již mrtví draci přijali mezi sebe a nezazlívali jim to, co provedli pod kontrolou Bewilderbeasta.

Draci se shromáždili ve vesnici. Gejzírníci zůstali ve vodě, Bezzubka tudíž sešel na molo a poděkoval jim, že jim pomohli.

„Bylo nám ctí," zasyčel Scauldy a ponořil se do vody. Potom na Bezzubku vypustil proud studené vody. Smyl z něj zaschlou krev a ještě se smál, že vypadá jako zmoklá slepice. Věděl, že ho za to Bezzubka nepotrestá.

Další Gejzírníci jen přijali jeho díky a zmizeli ve vodě. Scauldy se rozhodl zůstat a přivítat se s Rafanou. Bezzubka mu vyprávěl, že to se Snoplivcem asi myslí vážně. Prý slyšel zvěsti o tom, že plánují svatbu.

„Tak to mě vyhledej, až budou mít děti," smál se zelený drak a párkrát plácl ocasem do vody. Ta vystříkla na všechny strany. Bezzubka se smál spolu s ním. Scauldy se asi chtěl stát jejich kmotrem.

Potom se s Gejzírníkem rozloučil a šel dál. Poděkoval taky Vrubavcům, páru Typhoomerangů a Snaptrapperovi, kteří jim přišli pomoct. Ti díky přijali pokývnutím hlavy a odletěli. Vrubavci do lesů, Snaptrapper je následoval. Bezzubka se ještě podíval do výšky na Typhoomerangy. Jeden, ten červený, k němu hlavu sklonil, aby mu viděl do očí.

„Díky, Torchi," dotkl se ho čenichem Bezzubka. Věděl, že Typhoomerang teď má mláďata, a byl moc rád, že se jim rozhodl pomoct. Že ho Leslie přivedla.

„Rádo se stalo, příteli," odpověděl Torch. Z něj a Bezzubky se nakonec stali celkem dobří přátelé a on jednou za čas Blp navštívil. Vždy se těšil na Ťafana, ale v Bezzubkově nebo Škyťákově přítomnosti byl rád.

„Už musíme jít, doma na nás čeká mládež," zkřivil Torch tlamu do úsměvu a Noční Běs od nich odstoupil.

„Šťastnou cestu," popřál jim a dvojice Typhoomerangů majestátně zakroužila nad rozmlácenou vesnicí. Draci zvedali hlavy a dívali se na ně. Tesák taky vykřikl své pozdravy, Stormfly se po něm hned opičila. Už jí evidentně bylo dobře. Po vytáhnutí z ledu byla trochu ztuhlá, ale teď už hopsala po vesnici a snažila se pomáhat, kde mohla. Flákota se připojila k léčitelce a nosila jí vše, co se dalo.

Všichni draci, kteří byli divocí nebo z jiných ostrovů, už byli pryč. Všichni kromě Ice. Bewilderbeast byl stále na moři a zbavoval se těla Dragova Bewilderbeasta. Už tam byl dlouho a Bezzubka věděl, že by se měl brzy vrátit.

To bylo v tu chvíli, co přišli Vikingové. V čele se Škyťákem a Astrid s Karin v náruči. Dítě bylo ukolébáno matčiným krokem, takže teď pokojně spalo, a to i když se Škyťák chytil za hlavu při pohledu na zničenou vesnici.

„Už zase!" vykřikl a Astrid mu dala pohlavek. Náčelník se omluvně podíval na jejich dceru a nechal Vikingy, aby se rozběhli ke svým drakům. Někteří byli zakrvácení. To určitě byli ti, kteří se prali s Bewilderbeastovou skupinou. Obří drak měl v plánu pomstít se jak jemu, tak Škyťákovi. Byl vděčný Cloudjumperovi, že to s Gruffem a Vikingy zvládli.

Astrid se vzápětí uklidnila a sama vykřikla: „Stormfly!" Karin v její náruči se probudila, očividně nepotěšena matčiným křikem, protože se rozbrečela. Nodří samice všeho nechala a hnala se k ní. Láskyplně se s ní začala mazlit.

„Bezzubko!" objal Alfu Škyťák. Noční Běs si nebyl jistý, jestli stále je Alfa, kdyby nebyl, nevadilo by mu to. Přece Bewilderbeasta neporazil on, ale Ice. Ale draci nic nekomentovali, byli jen rádi, že nebezpečí je pryč.

Bezzubka Škyťáka pořádně olízl. A nejen to. Za minutu už byl náčelník celý oslintaný.

„Tak jak se to vlastně odehrálo u vás?" zeptal se ho Noční Běs. Škyťák se posadil na trávu.

„Najednou se objevili draci. Bylo jich asi dvacet, ale všem to dalo příležitost dát do nosu jim. Ne mně. Bojovali jsme a Gruff mě vynesl tak, že jsem mohl použít ten letecký oblek a udělat pořádnou ránu." Škyťák se zasmál.

„Dost jsme jich skolili, a pak se najednou objevil Cloudjumper. Pomohl nám porazit zbytek draků a hnal se na pomoc vám."

Bezzubka si uvědomil, že Cloudjumpera nikde nevidí. Podebral Škyťáka a ten se usadil na jeho hřbetě.

„Jsi celý mokrý!" vyjekl. Noční Běs se zasmál pod vousy. To byla Scauldyho vina. Ať to vyřídí Rafana. Ale musel dát dvojčatům nějaký čas s jejich drakem. Ještě víc, když byli Brk s Hrkem zranění. Scauldy rád počká. Chtěl to přece sám.

Bezzubka ignoroval Škyťákovy poznámky o tom, že většina normálních lidí a draků chodí suchá, a přeletěl tu vzdálenost k místu, kde on sám bojoval s Rask. Teď už Cloudjumpera uviděl. Nesl Sunrise, který měl ovázané křídlo.

Noční Běs přistál u Rasčina těla. Dračice se ještě stále neprobrala, ale bylo vidět, jak se její hruď zdvihá a klesá s každým nádechem a výdechem. Škyťákovi nebylo třeba nic říkat.

„Rask?" zeptal se a Bezzubka beze slova kývl. Šťouchnul do samice čumákem, ale nic se nestalo.

„Pomůžeš mi?" zeptal se kamaráda a ten s úsměvem přikývl. Společnými silami naložili Rask na Bezzubkův hřbet.

„Jako staré dobré časy," zazubil se Škyťák a doprovázel svého draka celou cestu až ke kraji lesa, kde Rask opatrně položili mezi ostatní draky.

Během dalších tří hodin, kdy se den přehoupl v noc, postavili Vikingové přístřešek, pod kterým byli zranění draci, a sami se odebrali do Velké síně. Nespokojeně brblali, že kvůli nějakému pitomému drakovi budou muset celou vesnici postavit znovu. Draci, co dokázali sami chodit, se vrátili do stájí. Bylo velkým plusem, že byly postavené pod vesnicí, takže je zkáza z tlamy Bewilderbeasta nezasáhla. Nodři, Děsovci, Zipáci a Garvani se uložili ku spánku ve svých stáních, ostatní si lehli na zem. Vešli se tam skoro všichni.

Ještě té noci, když byl Bezzubka vzhůru, k němu přišla většina draků, co byla v armádě. Žádali, aby je pustil a oni mohli začít nový život – samozřejmě bez zabíjení a násilí. Utvořili velkou smečku, většina z nich se chtěla vrátit domů nebo do míst, odkud je sebrali. Blp by zůstal jen bolestnou vzpomínkou. Bezzubka se ujistil, že ve skupině není nikdo takový, jako byl Lax nebo Eldur s Tigrastou. Dračici našli bezvládnou ve vodě, Eldur byl ve stájích. U něj se ukázalo, že jen poslouchal Laxovy rozkazy. A co se týče šedého draka… Ten zmizel. Prostě nebyl nikde k nalezení. Bezzubka proto draky z armády propustil. Nejdřív jim však nabídl, aby si na Blpu odpočinuli, než se vydají na cestu. Odmítli.

Většina jich odlétla, když k Bezzubkovi přišel ještě jeden Razorwhip. Ukázal ocasem na spící Rask.

„Omlouvám se. To já jsem ji před dvěma roky odnesl odsud," řekl zahanbeně. Bezzubka, který si před těmi dvěma roky slíbil, že bez milosti zabije toho, kdo Rask unesl, svůj slib teď porušil. To, že byl pod kontrolou, neznamenalo, že si zaslouží zemřít. Jen přimhouřil oči.

„Dejte na ni pozor, Alfo. Bewilderbeast ji nutil udělat hodně ošklivých věcí," řekl ještě a odletěl do tmy. Bezzubka starostlivě olízl Rasčino čelo. Raději ani nechtěl vědět, co to bylo. Omotal ocas kolem jejího těla. Už ji nikdy nenechá napospas takových grázlům.

Dalších několik dnů začaly probíhat opravy. Podíleli se na nich všichni – až na ty, kteří ještě spali. To byla hlavně Rask se Sunrisem. Scuttleclaw se probudil, ale byl moc slabý, takže zase usnul. Bezzubka je tam přes noc hlídal. Snažil být se trpělivý, ale fakt, že se ještě stále neprobouzeli, ho doháněl k šílenství. Co chvíli se obrátil, aby zkontroloval, jestli už nejsou vzhůru.

Tentokrát jako první opravili Škyťákův dům. Astrid měla miminko, takže se jí snažili zajistit vše, aby se o ně mohla starat, jak nejlíp dovedla. Valka jí přitom pomáhala. Škyťák s Bezzubkou a Cloudjumperem nosili silné dřevěné trámy, které jim nasekali Vrubavci. Když využívali dovedností všech draků, opravy šly mnohem rychleji. Jen se trochu báli, aby moře brzy nebylo plné kusů ledu.

Ten večer se probral Sunrise. Bezzubka byl unavený a už se chystal ke spánku (a chtěl spát pokud možno nepřerušovaně), ale Scuttleclawův pohyb ho probral. Noc byla jasná a měsíc krásně svítil, ačkoliv to byl jen srpek. Byla trochu ironie, že Sunrisovo jméno znamenalo východ slunce, ale místo slunce teď vycházel měsíc.

Mladý drak se snažil postavit, ale vzápětí se zase sesunul k zemi a měl zatnuté zuby. Bezzubka neochotně vstal.

„Ještě se moc nehýbej," doporučil mu. Křídlo měl ovázané, ale i tak Valka prohlásila, že se mu to nezahojí. Sunrise se na něj ohlédl a prostudoval ze svého omezeného úhlu křídlo.

„Zahojí se to?" zeptal se a bylo slyšet, že má starosti. Noční Běs si lehl k němu a omluvně sklopil hlavu.

„Valka říká, že rána se zahojí, ale křídlo už nepůjde vrátit zpátky. Neví, jestli budeš moct ještě někdy létat," odpověděl smutně. Málem mu pukalo srdce, když se Sunrisovi nahrnuly slzy do očí. Věděl, jak moc létání miluje.

„Ale… Ale… To ne! Takže jsem zmrzačený?" zeptal se smutně a už potůčky slané vody, co se mu koulely po tvářích, neudržel. Bezzubka se podíval na jeho zlatohnědé šupiny.

„Ano," přikývl a honem dodal: „Ale to jsem i já." Očekával, že Sunrise ztropí nějakou scénku, že se rozzlobí – měl na to plné právo. Ale mladý drak jen zavřel oči.

„Už nebudu moct létat," řekl tiše a díval se přitom do země. Bezzubka ho donutil se na něj podívat.

„Pamatuješ, jak jsme se spolu před dvěma lety bavili ve stájích o poutech?" Sunrise přikývl. To byl ještě mládě. Bezzubka pokračoval: „A jak jsi mi nevěřil, že jsem byl někdy zraněný?" Další kývnutí.

Bezzubka mu znovu ukázal svůj ocas a zkušebně zamával ploutví. Protéza to opakovala po té zdravé. Sunrise přestal plakat a smutek v jeho očích vystřídala zvědavost.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsem neměl jednu polovinu. Nemohl jsem létat. Nikdy bych se už nedostal do vzduchu. Umřel bych, kdyby se Škyťák nerozhodl udělat tohle. Dnes už znovu létám. Pokud s tím křídlem půjde něco udělat, dostaneme tě zpátky do vzduchu. To ti slibuju."

Sunrise se na něj podíval s očima znovu plnýma slz.

„Díky," řekl jen a rozbrečel se nanovo. Bezzubka si vzpomněl na své chvíle, které byl nucený strávit na zemi. Jemu neschopnost létat vadila proto, že bez ní nepřežil. V tu dobu nelétal tak rád jako teď. Tenkrát by se musel vrátit jedině k Rudé Smrti, a zpátky k ní se mu taky nechtělo. To by raději umřel. A potom mu Škyťák dal nový život. Bez Rudé Smrti, bez lidí, co chtějí draky zabít. Létání si oblíbil s ním na hřbetě, ale i když ho dále nemohl nosit tak často, čistá radost z pohybu přetrvávala.

Překryl Scuttleclawovo zraněné křídlo svým vlastním. Dnes se ani neprospí tak, jak měl v plánu. Ještě pár minut nešťastného draka utěšoval a začínal vymýšlet, jak mu pomůže. Ráno se poradí s Valkou.

Jenže ráno nebylo moudřejší večera, jak pravilo staré přísloví. Ráno se totiž probrala i Rask. Bezzubka ještě spal, asi metr od Sunrise, který se taky nacházel v říši snů. Dračici se zamlžily oči slzami, když si vzpomněla, co všechno ji nutil Bewilderbeast dělat. Na všechny, které bez milosti zabila. Připlazila se k Bezzubkovi, jako kdyby byla mládě a měla zlý sen. Přikrčená k zemi vlezla pod jeho křídlo a přitulila se k němu. Noční Běs ospale zamrkal.

„Rask?" zvedl hlavu. Ona neodpověděla, ale Bezzubka si byl jistý, že to je ona. Přikryl ji křídlem a překulil se. Dračice se na něj uslzenýma očima podívala a hlavu přitiskla k jeho plecím. Bezzubka byl ještě moc ospalý, ale její pláč ho rychle probudil.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se tiše, aby neprobudil i Sunrise. To se ale stejně nedalo odložit. Scuttleclaw se zavrtěl a když dolehl na zraněné křídlo, vyjekl a probral se.

„Já..." zajíkla se Rask. „Já provedla… hrozné věci." Bezzubka jí olízl slzy z tváře.

„Pšššt, už je to pryč. Už je klid," zašeptal jí do ucha. Rask zavřela oči a po tváři se jí opět skutálela slza.

„Ale já je zabila," naříkala. Bezzubka přehodil levou tlapu přes její krk a vypadalo to jako přátelské objetí. Dračice se trochu zklidnila.

„To se stane každému, kdo tam byl," uklidňoval ji slovy, kterými kdysi uklidňovala ona jeho. Zdálo se, že to alespoň trochu zabírá. Sunrise sledoval jejich konverzaci a už jen ze slušnosti je nepřerušoval. Rask ale – jak se zdálo – měla plný výčet všech svých chyb a špatných rozhodnutí.

„A tenkrát v lese jsem tě neposlechla," řekla a uvědomila si, s kým to vlastně mluví. S Bezzubkou, to ano, ale taky s Alfou Blpu. Sklonila hlavu v podřízeném gestu a trochu se odtáhla. _Už to začíná_ , pomyslel si Noční Běs trpce. „A teď jsem tě napadla," pokračovala Rask. „A..."

„A víš, proč jsem ti neřekl, kdo vlastně jsem?" přerušil ji Bezzubka a Rask zvedla oči. Pomalu zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne," odpověděla pokorně.

„Protože jsem chtěl, aby mě alespoň jeden drak viděl takového, jaký opravdu jsem, ne jen jako Alfu," vzdychl Bezzubka. Dračice vzhlédla.

„Takže žádné Alfo, ano?" usmál se větší drak. Rask kývla. Pochopila všechno. I to, proč se někdy draci chovali divně. Byla stále otřesená z pobytu u Bewilderbeasta, ale byla jedna věc, na kterou se chtěla zeptat.

„A myslel jsi vážně to, čím jsi mě probral?" zeptala se zvědavě a její modré oči plné smutku se potkaly s Bezzubkovými. Drak trochu zaváhal.

„Ano. Ano, myslel," řekl nakonec. „Miluju tě." Scuttleclaw ležící kus od nich se sám pro sebe usmál.

Rask se na něj podívala. „Já tebe taky," přiznala s pokrčením rameny.

Oba Noční Běsi se dotkli nosy právě ve chvíli, kdy je ozářilo vycházející slunce.


	19. Epilog

**Poslední kapitola - epilog. Je trochu odlehčený a je v něm sranda ^^**

 **I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

„Bezzubko! Neloudej se tolik!" zavolala Rask přes rameno na druhého draka. Věděla, že vyhrává, a mohla si dovolit zpomalit. Jakmile to udělala, Bezzubka se prohnal kolem ní. Nebyl tak pomalý, jak si myslela.

Na Blpu byl zase krásný slunečný den. Byla polovina léta a Rask se téměř úplně zotavila ze šoku, který utrpěla během pobytu u Bewilderbeasta. Poté, co se s Bezzubkou přiznali ke svým citům, se hodně sblížili a dělili se o své starosti a povinnosti. Teď si dávali závod k řece, kde měli sraz se Sunrisem. Byla to jejich první hodina téhle terapie, kterou vymyslela Rask. Pamatovala si léčebnou metodu z jihu, když tam byl Drago.

„Rask! Neloudej se tolik!" opičil se po ní Bezzubka a ona zase zrychlila. Dostihnout ho bylo snadné, zvláště když jste byli rychlejší a mrštnější. Rask toho náležitě využívala. Oba si užívali té zmatené rychlosti.

Asi kilometr před řekou sletěli až k zemi. Nakonec přistáli a v závodě pokračovali na zemi. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl, aby Sunrise viděl, jak jsou veselí. A navíc ve vzduchu. Pro Scuttleclawa to nebylo lehké. Ve vzduchu se nebezpečně nakláněl a Rask doufala, že mu vodní terapie pomůže.

Rozesmátí doběhli k řece a Rask málem srazila chudáka čekajícího Sunrise do vody.

„Taky tě zdravím," řekl na její účet Scuttleclaw. Dobrá nálada Nočních Běsů však byla nakažlivá. Nemohl si pomoct a usmát se.

Rask se –jak se zdálo – konečně uklidnila a byla schopná mu vysvětlit základy a proces terapie.

„Budeš ve vodě pomalu pohybovat křídly. Nejdřív jedním, potom druhým, nakonec oběma. První lekce bude rychlá, časové intervaly se budou postupně prodlužovat," vysvětlila krátce a předníma nohama vlezla do řeky. Voda byla i teď v létě ledová. Dračice se zatřásla.

„Je to ledové," zadrkotala zuby a bylo to to poslední, co řekla, než ji Bezzubka do vody nemilosrdně strčil.

„Áááh!" vykřikla Rask a zajela pod hladinu. Vynořila se a drkotala zuby. Na břehu se oba samci smáli, až se za břicha popadali.

„Velmi vtipné," procedila mezi zuby dračice a objala Bezzubku, stojícího jen kousek od břehu, kolem krku. Drak stačil jen vyjeknout a byl taktéž stažen pod hladinu. Stejně nemilosrdně jako tam on strčil Rask.

Bezzubka se vynořil a drkotal zuby stejně jako Rask. Připadalo mu, že je v kusu ledu. Na břehu se smál Sunrise a přímo si koledoval o to, aby byl vtáhnut do proudu. Noční Běsi se na sebe podívali a beze slov utvořili plán.

Obešli Scuttleclawa, každý z jedné strany. Mladý drak už věděl, jak je to ledové, a do vody šel jen proto, že zvyšovala jeho naděje moci opět létat.

Bezzubka se opřel hlavou o jeho zadek a začal ho tlačit do vody. Rask se k němu přidala a než se nebohý Sunrise stačil bránit, zahučel do vody, stejně jako předtím Noční Běsi. Vynořil se a vyplivl vodu, která mu natekla do tlamy.

„Myslím, že bychom mohli začít," usoudila Rask a střelila po Bezzubkovi varovný pohled.

Musela uznat, že druhý Noční Běs se po celou dobu lekce choval přímo ukázkově. Ale hned, jak řekla, že to stačí, jí skočil na záda a stáhl pod hladinu. Sunrise se k nim přidal a začaly vodní války. Rask se přidala k Sunrisovi, aby měl Bezzubka alespoň rovnocenné soupeře. Ona sama sice byla více než rovnocenná, ale Scuttleclaw potřeboval podporu.

„To není fér!" vykřikl Bezzubka, když Rask přeskočila tu vzdálenost, co ji a Sunrise dělila, a postavila se vedle něj. Na oba draky z jejího skoku dopadl slušný proud vody.

„Ale je," hádal se Sunrise a zářil jako sluníčko. A to doslova. Sluneční paprsky se odrážely od jeho zlatohnědých šupin a opravdu to vypadalo, jako kdyby svítil.

„Ale já jsem Alfa!" zkusil to Bezzubka a zakřenil se. Rask a Sunrise byli jedni z draků na Blpu, kteří jeho hodnost naprosto ignorovali, takže se nedalo předpokládat, že na to skočí.

„Nevšímej si ho, mluví z hladu," omlouvala staršího Běsa Rask a sehnula hlavu. Vytáhla ji z vody a v tlamě držela pěknou rybu. Oklepala se a lososa hodila Bezzubkovi. Dopadl mu na hlavu a ještě ho propleskl ocasem, než spadl zpátky do vody.

Vodní války započaly. Draci na sebe cákali vodu, házeli ulovené ryby nebo prostě jen stahovali toho druhého pod hladinu. Když skončili, byli promočení až na kost. Všichni se ale smáli a měli dobrou náladu.

Do vesnice se dostali pěšky. Už šli jen vycházkovou chůzí, potřebovali trochu proschnout, jinak by to Rask s Bezzubkou schytali od Škyťáka, že nemají chodit do domu mokří, kdo to zase bude uklízet. Cestou se nehorázně bavili na Bezzubkův účet.

„Alfa Rask, to nemá chybu!" smál se Sunrise, když jmenovaná dračice odstrčila Bezzubku s tím, že si vyměňují pozici. Chtěla taky jít uprostřed vedle Scuttleclawího kamaráda, jenže samci to pojali trochu jinak. Poté, co Bezzubka poznamenal ‚Alfa Rask', propukli všichni do hurónského smíchu.

Když se celí veselí vynořili z lesa, uviděli Škyťáka, jak sedí na kmeni za svým domem a v náruči chová Karin. Vedle něj seděla Astrid. Holčička měla Astridiny oči a Škyťákovy vlasy, ale ještě nikdo něvěděl, po kom bude povahově. Jisté ale bylo, že milovala vození na dracích. Bezzubka i Rask byli vždy dobrovolníci a za dohledu jednoho z rodičů (nebo babičky) ji rádi povozili.

Škyťák všem drakům zamával. Na Blpu byl opět klid, domy byly opravené, Vikingové spokojení, plánovaly se dračí závody. Náčelník měl tentokrát v plánu soutěžit s Rask, aby z toho taky něco měla. Viděl, jak ji rychlost baví.

„Tak zítra," rozloučil se Sunrise a odpojil se, aby našel Firefly s Mistrálem. Škyťák mu jen pokynul rukou. Noční Běsi k nim pokračovali. Rask se pomazlila s Karin, děvčátko jen natáhlo ručky a zatahalo ji za uši. Bezzubka se mazlil se Škyťákem a šklebil se na Rask, která zkřivila tvář bolestí, když Karin zatáhla víc.

„Večeře," vyšla Valka z domu a usmála se na draky. V kuchyňské zástěře ji skoro nepoznávali. Taky Tlamoun, který k nim čas od času chodil, uznal, že Valčino kuchařské umění se velmi zlepšilo. I Astrid vařila celkem dobře, i když Škyťák vzpomínal na její yaknog celkem často.

Astrid se zvedla a odtáhla Karin od Rask. Škyťák jí přidržel dveře a zaplul za ní dovnitř. Noční Běsi se vydali kolem domu až na náves. Stormfly večeřela a zahlédli i odrostlá mláďata, jak hrají Sever. Celá vesnice byla klidná. Sem tam přiletěl drak s Vikingem na hřbetě.

Potom před oběma draky přistál Cloudjumper. Ještě než složil svá křídla, už říkal: „Dole v docích se něco děje. Měl bys to jít prošetřit."

„Jasně," řekl Bezzubka a obrátil se k Rask. „Počkej tady, hned se vrátím." Dračice se zazubila.

„Ani nápad, jdu s tebou," hádala se a Stormcutter před nimi se nervózně ohlédl k dokům.

„Já jsem Alfa," oponoval Bezzubka. Rask zvedla obočí.

„Neříkal jsi před chvílí něco o Alfě Rask?" zeptala se laškovně. Cloudjumper si povzdechl a nadechoval se, aby je popohnal. Bezzubka protočil oči.

„Závod?" zeptal se jenom.

„Hlavně se zase neloudej, _Alfo_."

* * *

 **Konec! Děkuji všem, kteří to se mnou a tímhle příběhem vydrželi až do konce a doufám, že se alespoň někomu líbil.**


End file.
